In the still of the Night
by DarkenedMoonAngel
Summary: They are immortal, creatures of the night. They had only one true threat, slayers. While trying to eliminate vampires three slayers have their lives changed forever...
1. The Mission

I do not own sailor moon blue seed or its characters.

* * *

Loud fast paced music pulsed through Club 11, one of the most prestigious clubs in the city of Los Angeles. Colored lights flashed overhead and every few seconds a different person would be lit by a different color. The place smelled of sweat, sex, vomit, and something else, something that only a trained nose could smell it was the distinct coppery smell of blood.

At the bar sat a lone woman sipping a glass of wine. Her bright blue hair stood out amongst the sea of people; she was most original looking person sitting at the bar. Her tight black skirt showed off her long slim legs, her tight blue halter-top showed every curve of her body, and high black boots encased her legs. Anyone looking at her could tell she was beautiful she had big blue eyes that sparkled in the light and flawless skin that rivaled Nicole Kidman's. Amongst the sea of dark color's she stood out making almost every man in the club glance towards her at least twice. She however paid no attention to the looks that she got, her eyes kept glancing over to the other end of the bar.

Three seats down sat a bright red haired woman surround by three vampire men. If one looked carefully they would be able to notice that almost every person in the club was either a vampire, werewolf, or witch. This particular woman was a vampire, a pureblood vampire of the royal family. She had a tight red dress which made her look even more dangerous then she already was.

She finally chose one of the men; she wrapped her legs around him and drew him near to her. She whispered something to him and then they got up and went to the back of the club. They walked through a big green door and disappeared.

The blue haired woman turned to lock eyes with another woman at the end of the bar. The Nicole Kidman rival threw a few dollars on the counter, she finished what was in her glass and walked over to the door following her partner.

The blue haired woman pushed the door open and walked through, instantly the music was lowered to a faint sound. Beyond the door there was a giant hallway, there were numerous doors on either side of the hall all heavy and sound proofed. Each of the doors was a dark shade of red; the hallway was dark and light by only a few lights on a low setting. The floor was covered in dirt and grime; there was also a sticky substance that looked extremely like blood. At the end of the hallway stood the woman from the bar, she was pressed against the wall waiting for her friend.

"You sure this is the right door?" Serena asked as she approached the door.

"About as sure as I am that her hair aint naturally red" said Momiji in her fakest southern accent. She pressed her ear to the door and closed her eyes; after a few seconds passed she opened her eyes and leaned back. "Yeah it's them" she said, her voice was back to normal.

Serena pulled a gun out of the leg holster hidden under her skirt; then from one of her high boots she pulled a long silver stake. Momiji pulled out two handguns from her leather jacket and checked the clips.

"They got Hermione's bullets in them?" Serena asked.

"Yeah what else?" Momiji asked sarcastically. She stood in front of the dark red door and waited. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Serena said. Momiji smiled and kicked the door open with a loud bang; Momiji pointed the gun at the male vampire, who was lying on the bed naked. Momiji fired once and hit him directly in the forehead; his head tilted back from the force but it didn't explode. He looked at her and smiled then he started laughing, but then stopped. Momiji smiled back at him, and then his head exploded. The red head began to scream extremely loud; Serena put a gun to her head. "Shut up Bella" she said, the Bella woman stopped screaming instantly.

"Alright Bella where is he?" Momiji asked.

"I don't know who the fuck you are talking about you stupid bitch," Bella yelled.

"Your cousin Endymion, where is he hiding?" Serena asked.

"He's not hiding, he's around."

"Tell us where he is and I won't kill you slow I'll kill you quick" Momiji said with a dark smile.

Bella looked at Momiji with lustful eyes, "you know you interrupted my snack," she said.

"Looks like that's not all we interrupted," said Serena. They both finally notice that Bella was naked except for the lace red panties she had on.

Bella began to get to her knees, "you know men aren't the only ones vampire women like," she said.

"Well men are the only ones I like," said Momiji. Bella began to crawl towards the edge of the bed. "Stay where you are." But Bella kept moving towards her. "Get the fuck back" she yelled.

Bella barred her fangs at Momiji and licked her lips; then suddenly she jumped at  
Momiji. In half a heartbeat guns were blazing and there was screaming. Bella was blasted back onto the bed riddle with bullets. Momiji had backed up against the wall and was pointing her guns at the bed. Within a second Serena had stabbed Bella through the heart with the stake pinning her to the bed; blood seeped from the wound as she screamed. Bella's eyes were open and staring at the ceiling, her mouth was open mid scream.

Serena took a small towel and wiped the part of the stake that was sticking out she didn't want to leave any fingerprints. Serena looked at Momiji, who was putting her guns back into her jacket. Serena took her gun and put it back into the holster under her skirt.

"Come on," said Momiji. They walked out of the room and into the dark hallway. They walked out and into the club once again, the loud music and smell hit them like a brick wall. They pushed through the crowd of people and towards the door; Momiji reached it first and waited for Serena to catch up to her. When she did they walked outside together, they stopped on the curb of the road and waited. After a few seconds a black Cadillac dove up in front of them with a single pink haired woman driver.

Momiji got into the front seat and Serena got into the back; as soon as the door was closed the woman with pink hair sped off towards the highway.

"Where have you been?" asked Momiji.

"Watching the perimeter" said Hermione. Momiji gave her a look; "Somebody had to" Hermione said as she shrugged her shoulders.

In the back seat Serena pulled off her blue wig, a long cascade of wavy silver blonde hair fell to the middle of her back; Serena wiped off the heavy makeup she had on. Momiji took off her long black wig and let her natural hair down and began washing her heavy makeup off.

In the back Serena was changing her attire, she had replaced the skirt with a comfortable pair of jeans, a loose fitting tee shirt a green hoddie, she had also replaced her boots with a pair of tennis shoes.

"I take it we aren't going out," Momiji said as she looked at Serena's attire.

"No Blake wants us back ASAP," said Hermione. She looked into the mirror and took of her pink wig and threw it onto the backseat floor next to Serena's things. Her shoulder length light brown hair fell down in a multitude of long tight curls that framed her face.

"What the hell fore?" Momiji asked in her fake southern accent again.

"Play by play most likely" Serena said from the back as she finished tying her shoes. Serena pulled a pack out cigarettes out of her pocket and put one in her mouth. She searched her pockets for her lighter but couldn't find one, "hey Mo, you got a light?"

"Yeah" Momiji said; she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small silver lighter. She handed it to Serena, who lit her cigarette and then handed it back.

"Damn it, I wanted to go out tonight," Momiji said in a disappointed tone. She crossed her arms across her chest and slumped down in her seat.

"Get over it" Hermione told her, as she sped up and headed west.

* * *

High in one of the giant buildings of the city, a man stood in his office looking out over the city. His ebony hair shone under the lights and his midnight blue eyes stared out over the buildings. He was a tall man about six feet tall, he was very muscular and strong his skin was tan yet not too tan. All in all he was one of the most handsome men in the world.

Darien Ambrose held a glass made of crystal, which held an amber colored liquid. He threw back the rest of it and walked over to the bar at the far end of his office; he picked up a bottle filled with a deep crimson liquid, blood.

A shrill ringing came from the desk, he went and picked up the phone and said "Hello".

"Darien, its Jadeite, the slayers struck again" he told Darien.

"Where?" Darien asked.

"Club 11, it's not good, they killed Bella," Jadeite told him. Darien was silent, for a few seconds. "Darien?"

"Does Rei know?" Darien asked.

"No."

"Don't tell her till we know exactly what happened" Darien told him.

"Alright," Jadeite said then he hung up the phone.

Darien put the phone back down and walked to the window, he began to sip his drink as he watched the city lights. "Damn slayers" he muttered, "we'll get you sooner or later."


	2. Momiji's memories

These stories are not stolen they are mine, but I was forced to get a new account so nobody think im stealing them. My old name was MoonAngelSerena now its DarkenedMoonAngel.

I don't own sailor moon or blue seed.

* * *

Serena, Momiji, and Hermione pulled the car off of the old deserted country road and into the driveway of an old Victorian style house. It was the only one for about five miles, down the road back the way they had come there was a small store, and about six miles south of that there were more houses and shops.

Out here in the country they could train in the old barn, or the woods beyond the pond in the back yard. Their teacher wouldn't allow them to train it the house she said it was too "nice". It was white with blue shutters and a blue roof, was massive porch that wrapped all the around the house. Along the roof of the porch there were hanging flower baskets filled with lilies and daises, azaleas and other flowers were planted in the small gardens that was on either side of the steps in that lead to the porch.

On the porch there was a swing hanging from the roof, there was also an old rocking chair that was leaning against the house. There were also some white wicker chairs sitting in numerous places on the porch. In the front yard there was a large oak tree that had a tire swing hanging from one of the giant braches.

The house was ablaze with lights and noise, except for the one room at the far right on the second level, it was pitch black and nothing stirred in it. "Looks like Blake put Abby to bed early" said Momiji as she got out of the car.

"She was probably tired Mo" Hermione told her, as she also got out of the car.

"He's trying to get everything she got, that's the only reason he's around, trying to find where she stashed all her money" Momiji said as she leaned against the car and crossed her arms.

"Sarah wouldn't let him do that" Serena said, she slammed the car door and leaned next to Momiji finishing her cigarette. Serena threw it down on the ground and smashed it out.

"God I hate those" Hermione told Serena as she came around the car and stood next to Momiji.

"It's not like it's an all the time thing" Serena said, "I only smoke one after every mission is completed."

"Yeah that's what every night?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"So?"

"Both of you shut up" Momiji said. "What do you think is going to happen when Abby does die?"

"Blake is her only child, he'll probably get everything," said Hermione.

"I mean what's going to happen to us, and the others? Where will we go if he disbands us?" Momiji said staring up at Abby's window.

"Sarah wouldn't let him," said Serena.

"But it's his house what if he kicks us out, that's our home too, we've lived there as long as he has," Momiji said.

"Abby wouldn't let him kick us out she'd put it in her will or something," Serena told her.

"Blake might understand, I'm sure he knows that we love this place as much as he does, he's not that cruel," said Hermione.

"Yeah he is" both Momiji and Serena said at the same time.

"Sarah could keep him in control, he's like her little puppy," Hermione said.

"He loooves her" Serena said in a mocking tone, she and Hermione started laughing.

"Come on lets go inside, Blake will want to know everything and I'm getting hungry," Hermione said. She and Serena started walking towards the house, when Hermione turned around and saw Momiji still leaning against the car. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a sec," she told them. Serena and Hermione looked at each other, Hermione shrugged and then they walked into the house.

Momiji was staring at the window, she remembered the first time she ever saw that window, it was the first day she had come to the house. Abby had drove her up in her blue convertible and Serena and Hermione had been playing in the yard; at first Momiji was a little nervous but when they had run up to the window and greeted her with smiles she had automatically felt welcome. They had instantly become her friends and over the years they became more, when people would ask her if she was an only child she would say no and tell them about her two sisters.

In truth Momiji was an only child she had no other siblings. Her mother believed it had all taken a toll on her, before Abby had come on showed her how use her powers and her strength Momiji was always getting into trouble. At six she had already been kicked out of two schools for fighting, at seven she was already sneaking out and breaking into things, when she was eight she had gotten picked up by the police for fighting in the middle of the street at midnight, that's when she had met Abby. Abby had said she was a social worker and she had been assigned to Momiji's case. The truth was that Abby had insisted on her case.

After pulling some strings Abby had been able to keep Momiji out of a Juvenal Detention Home. That's when she had told Momiji what she was; she told Momiji that she was half witch and half slayer. That was where her strength and powers came from. Momiji' mother decided that it would be better for her to go live in Los Angeles with Abby, so she was shipped off to live with Abby and her other charges. At the time her other charges were Serena, and Hermione, each having the same blood as Momiji but different powers. Sarah had been Abby's charge as well but she was older than the other three and didn't really hang out or hunt with them.

Throughout their childhood they had been through much more than many slayers had been through in their lives. They were different yet the same, Abby had always told them that they were supposed to be sisters but the powers had messed up. Serena was the oldest and the dangerous good girl, throughout high school she was one the cheerleading squad and the gymnastics team. Hermione was the middle girl, she was the smartest of them all, and she was also more of a good girl then Serena. Hermione never got into trouble and was often separating and mediating fights between Serena and Momiji. Momiji was the youngest of the bunch and she as the wild one, she was always sneaking out, and always getting into fights with others. She got good grades because she lived with Hermione, and every time the school tried to kick her out Abby would fix everything with a little magic. Momiji was always the one who was tougher than the other two; she always made the hardest decisions out in the field and usually she was the leader.

Momiji had been told by Abby that she had to look out for her sisters no matter what. Momiji had always looked to Abby for advice or for help, but now she couldn't. Abby's health was deteriorating; she was either bedridden or pushed around in a wheelchair. Abby's son Blake, along with Sarah, Serena, Hermione, and Momiji, had begun to train the younger slayers who lived in the house as well. Blake usually gave Momiji, Serena, and Hermione their missions, but sometimes Sarah would.

Momiji began to feel her stomach growl from hunger; she smiled to herself and decided to go inside. She began to walk up to the house when she felt eyes on her back; she turned and searched the yard looking for the intruder. She didn't see anyone but she felt them, she knew that there was someone just out of her eyes vision staring at her. Momiji pulled her gun out of her jacket she held it steady with two hands and began walking towards the old country road.

She let her mind loose and felt outwards to try and sense danger. When she was under the tree she felt someone and she could tell that this person wasn't friendly, she slowed her breathing and swung around and fired blindly into the tree. She felt tree branches fall on her and closed her eyes while still firing.

Her gun was still pointed at the tree when the porch lights flicked on and everyone came running outside. "What the hell is going on?" yelled Blake.

Momiji was silent; Hermione ran to her with a flashlight and shined it into the tree, it was empty. "What happened?" she asked. She shined her light into the tree but it didn't reach the top and it was still hidden from their view.

"There was someone there," Momiji said.

"Well there isn't now," Hermione said. "Come on let's go inside your probably just jumpy from tonight." She put her arm around Momiji and led her towards the house.

Sarah had ran onto the porch and was watching the two girls walk back, "Alright everyone inside, there's nothing to see anymore." Slowly the girls went back inside.

As Momiji and Hermione walked to the house Momiji looked back at the tree, she knew that something had been there, and she would anything that it was still there now.


	3. Conversations and Findings

As always I do not own SM or BS.

* * *

Darien Ambrose sat in the middle of a meeting with the owners of the company he would soon be taking over. James Kalhon sat across from him his face was one of anger, and Darien could feel his power rolling off him in waves. Any vampire could tell he was a supernatural creature, a werewolf. He had the look of a werewolf as well; he had dark shady eyes and dark brown hair that was shaggy like a dogs and his tanned skin made him look extremely dark.

Darien then focused his attention on the man who was handling the merger, one of his most trusted friends, Jadeite. He was tall and slim, with a mass of shaggy blonde hair, which hung low in his eyes which were a misty blue, his skin slightly tanned. Jadeite moved with confidence as everyone in the room watched him. He was dressed very professional, a navy blue suite highlighted his hair, and his light blue tie matched his eyes. Many women would love to welcome him to their beds at night but only one did, Rei Ambrose, Darien's younger sister.

Darien was rather bored at the moment he knew the entire thing like he knew the back of his hand. He was tired of going over it over and over again. James had insisted on going over it a few more times so they both understood the terms, truthfully he was trying to find a loop hole to keep Darien from taking over his company. But Darien knew that his sister had made him and iron clad contract and there were no loopholes in it.

After going over the agreement once more Darien insisted that they finish quickly. When they were finished they all shook hands, when Darien shook James' hand James squeezed quite hard. When the room was empty except for Darien and Jadeite the mood changed.

"What do we know about Bella's murder?" Darien asked his mood changing hostile.

"Not much it was the same slayers as always, two of them killed her one drove the car, all were women and all professional" Jadeite said.

"Do we know who the man was?" Darien said as he walked out of the room with Jadeite following him.

"Just some guy she meet at the bar, she didn't think that he had any significance, but he in fact did" he told him as they turned a corner and walked past his secretary and into his office.

Darien sat down at his desk and leaned back into his chair, Jadeite threw a file onto his desk. "Darien this guy was a vampire and not just any vampire he was one of Elsa's," he said. "And let me tell you she is pissed as hell that one of her boy toys was killed by humans trying to find information about you," Jadeite said as he sat down exhaustedly into the chair opposite Darien.

"Well it looks like we are going to have to find these slayers and dispose of them" Darien told him. "Do it as quickly as possible, put tags on every member of the Royal Family I think they are going straight for us." Jadeite nodded his head and quickly exited the room to make the preparations.

Not ten seconds later another one of Darien's most trusted men walked in to speak with him. Zoicite took Jadeites abandoned seat; he folded his hand over his lap and waited. His long blonde hair matched his twin Jadeites, but his eyes were a light green different from his brothers, the rest was the same, height looks and skin. But Zoicite was smarter than his brother, and he had used it to his advantage and became a doctor. That's where he had met his wife and mate Ami.

"Is there something that you wanted?" Darien asked in an annoyed tone.

"Ami has been inquiring to me about some things" he said, "and she wanted me to ask you about them."

"What does this concern?" Darien asked suspiciously.

Zoicite sighed, "She wants you to let Mina out."

"No."

"Come on now Darien it's been six months, and she's getting better every day" Zoicite said. "Both her and Ami agree on this, getting out would be the best thing to help her condition."

"Other doctors have told me that Mina should stay put, and that her mental status is deteriorating at an alarming rate," said Darien.

"Are these doctors human?" Zoicite asked.

"They are the best in the field."

"You know human doctors know nothing about vampires, Ami and Lita both seem to agree on this matter," Zoicite said.

"Could that have anything to do with the fact that they are her best friends?" Darien asked. Zoicite became silent, and he lay back in his chair. Darien looked out the window, "What does Devin say?"

"You know, the same as everyone else, she's not doing good," Zoicite said.

Darien looked at him, "And what do you think?"

Zoicite's head snapped up at him then he took a second to think. "Mina suffered through a horrible ordeal and now the effects are catching up to her, her physical and mental state is deteriorating and she probably won't make it to next year without a cure."

Darien thought about what had happened to Mina; once she had been beautiful, smart, funny, loving and happy. But then after a certain battle with slayers where she was capture she had changed. She had been with them for three weeks and no one was exactly sure what had happened to her. When they got be back she seemed to be fine but they soon realized that something was wrong.

After a few weeks she began to change she became violent and began talking to herself. Two weeks of testing showed that she had been infected with some sort of virus, one that took over your mind, and after it had complete control ever that it went after the body. Mina had been infected nine months ago and had fought off the worst till six months ago, then she began to go downhill. She had tried to kill Darien and her lover Malachite when they tried to keep her from jumping into a roaring fire.

After that Darien had her institutionalized where Ami, Lita and Zoicite could keep a close eye on her. They had made good progress with the physical aspects of the infection but not with mental. Because of her mental state she was hurting herself physically, she had tried to kill herself on numerous accounts and because of her vampire strength she had almost succeeded.

"Darien the slayers must have a cure they wouldn't infected someone with something that could spread rapidly unless they had a cure," said Zoicite. "We need to find it."

"I know I have teams working on it, they have raided every slayer home that they found had acquired this stuff but no one gave up the location of where they got it from, these slayers have been taught well," said Darien.

"Perhaps too well."

"Alert my brother, tell him to come here from New York and to get Daniel on the way" said Darien then he got up and left the office.

* * *

Momiji was squatting on a branch of the giant tree the next morning when Serena found her. She was looking for clues, and so far she had found some. She had found blood splatters on the branches.

"Hey what are you doing?" Serena called to her.

"Looking for something" Momiji yelled then she jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Serena who was wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe.

"Find anything?" Serena asked sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, look at these branches" she picked on up off of the ground. "They broke off last night when I was shooting."

"So you probably shot them off," Serena said with a yawn.

"No look at where it was broken off at," she held the edge up to Serena's face, "something broke this off."

"Probably squirrels."

"There's blood in the tree," Momiji said looking out over the land.

"You most likely hit an animal while you were shooting last night," Serena said.

"Animals don't have black blood," Momiji said. Serena's eyes widened and she stared at Momiji. Serena's eyes began to comb over the grounds as well.

"Should we tell them?"

"No we don't want to cause them panic, let's talk to Hermione see what she knows and then we'll decided to tell them or not." Serena nodded. Momiji took Serena's arm and quickly lead her into the house.


	4. Hermione & New Arrivals

* * *

"Did you get a sample of the blood?" Hermione asked, as she stood over a microscope slide with a clipboard.

"No Serena is out there getting a sample now" Momiji said. Momiji watched Hermione from the wooden stairs that led from the kitchen to the basement. Around the basement there were tables and vials everywhere, there were shelves with potions and herbs, and bookcases with numerous books. Years ago Abby had converted the basement in to a type of lab. There were books of science and books of magic, there were also books about demons and angels, there were books of everything that had to do with the underworld.

There were also computers, machinery, and laptops all over. On the shelves that were behind the stairs there were the most dangerous books, the books filled with evil magic and of dark spells.

At the moment Hermione was trying to create an antidote for a werewolf bite; in the last few months they had come very close and even had a treatment for those who had been bitten after only a few hours.

"Why is this am important matter?" Hermione said, "We always find blood around the house maybe someone was training."

"No one in the house has black blood Hermione," said Momiji.

Hermione's head snapped up and she looked at Momiji, she removed her large glasses and leaned against the desk. "So what do you think this means?"

"The virus" Momiji said. Hermione stared at her; "or it could be something else I don't know about."

"Not everyone uses the virus Mo," Hermione told her.

"No but everyone supports it don't they?" said Momiji; she stood from her place on the stairs and went to the bookshelf where behind the stairs. She looked at the very top and used her powers of telekinesis to bring it down and into her hands.

She walked over to Hermione's workspace and placed it next to her. "What's this?" Hermione asked her.

"A book on spells, potions etc." said Momiji as she went back to the steps. "The virus came from that book or at least it came from one of its sister books."

"The sister books?"

"Abby told me about a set of books was given to the three main women who train slayers; these books gave information about demons, angels, potions, vanquishing spells and usual spells, you know the works," Momiji said. "The virus that has been going around came from one of those books."

"What makes you think that?" Hermione asked.

"Well when we found the first infected body I began searching through everything we had," Momiji said.

"Don't you remember Herm that was when she locked herself in her room and in the attic for almost three weeks" Serena said as she came down the steps holding a vial with black blood in it. Serena walked to Hermione and handed her the vial "We were worried about her and had to slip food into her room."

"Oh I remember that," said Hermione. Hermione began to pour some of the blood into five different trays.

"Anyways, I stumbled upon this book and found an illness with the same symptoms that the infected get," Momiji told them.

Serena picked up the book and began looking through the book; "Where is this exactly?" she asked.

Suddenly the pages began to turn on what seemed their own. It turned to the page that depicted this virus Momiji was describing Serena looked over at Momiji and cocked an eyebrow. "Show off" she said simply.

"What can I say I have control now," said Momiji with a smile.

"It doesn't name this virus," said Serena.

"No but it has to be the same" Momiji told her.

Hermione placed one of the trays into a giant white machine; "Maybe but what is made of?"

"Herbs, plants, deadly poisons," Serena read out loud.

"No plants would take over the mind and body this fast," said Hermione. "It was probably genetically altered to reproduce and destroy the body cells faster."

"Can we find the other people who have these things?" Serena asked.

"No I've looked," said Momiji. "I haven't found one yet."

"Yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yes yet I will find one believe me," Momiji told them. She stood up and went up stairs; they heard her walk into the hallway next to the living room and go up stairs.

"She'll find one too," Hermione said.

"Or she'll try until it drains her." Serena put the book down and jumped up onto the table, her legs hung about a foot off the ground. "Are we going out tonight?"

"Sarah hasn't said anything to me about it, I had every intention of staying here and working," said Hermione as she put her glasses back on and began to look at the slid under the microscope again.

"You always work," Serena said.

"And why is there a problem with that?" Hermione asked. Serena shrugged her shoulders then she let out a heavy sigh. "If you're bored go talk to Sarah, find out what our next assignment is."

"I think I will," Serena said. She jumped down from the table and slowly walked up the stairs and closed the door behind her, Hermione heard it slam. Hermione heard Serena walk in the direction of Abby's study where she knew Sarah was.

Hermione stared at the slid for a few minutes, what she saw was good and her progress was excellent. But in truth she was really thinking about what she was staring at; she was thinking about Momiji. Momiji had been acting strange for the last few months more juvenile than usual. She was seemed to always be in a state of unrest lately, no matter what anybody said she wouldn't listen. Momiji had also been obsessing over things for the past few months.

Hermione had become worried, she thought that perhaps it was because of Abby's deteriorating health but now it seemed like it could be something else. Hermione remembered the first time that she had met her sister-like friend. Abby had pulled up into the driveway with Momiji in the car, at first Serena and Hermione hadn't known what to do but after they all looked at each other for a few seconds it became obvious.

They had become more like sisters then Hermione and her own sister had been. Hermione remembered her sister's face like she remembered the sun. Leah had been older then Hermione by ten years, yet they looked almost alike. The only thing that was different was that Leah was extremely tall and strong, where Hermione had been average in both attributes.

Leah had been tall and strong, with wild silky brown hair and bright green eyes, she had flawless skin and a beautiful figure. Abby had told Hermione that Leah had been a slayer as well but had been killed back when the vampires and werewolves had been fighting. The slayers had tried to intervene but they had only been slaughtered.

Hermione had been five and Leah had been fifteen; Hermione didn't remember much before that but she did remember that last night she had seen Leah. That night Hermione had experienced her first vision; she had witnessed the death of her sister by the hands of a vampire with dark brown hair. After Leah's death Hermione's powers truly manifested, she frequently saw places and things that she didn't understand or know of, it took her a while but she soon realized that she was seeing the future. She had also begun to feel people's emotions, and read their minds, which had been a trait Serena and Momiji had also been given. Hermione had also become abnormally strong, like Leah had been.

Hermione's mother didn't know what to do with her, but she did her best to teach Hermione everything; unfortunately her father hadn't adapted as well. He had become a drunk and an abusive one, after Leah had died. He never hit Hermione though, most likely because he was either afraid of her or because her mother had kept him from it.

Her mother tried to hide it from her but Hermione would feel the anger and fear from her bedroom when her father returned home. To try and block out the emotions, Hermione had concealed herself to her room and read books; she had read thousands by then and had become home schooled by her mother until she was nine.

Nine had been when her life was changed forever. One night her father had come home drunk as usual. Rather than just hitting her mother he had hit gone straight to her room and begun to beat her. When her mother had tried to stop him he beat her as well and threw her into a bookshelf; he had been about to begin on Hermione again when Abby had showed up.

She hit him with a spell that had thrown him against a wall and unconscious. Abby took Hermione and her mother to a hospital; Hermione had only minor injuries, but her mother hadn't been so lucky. She died twelve hours after being brought in, but only after making Abby Hermione's guardian.

Years later when Hermione had asked Abby how she saved had them both just at the right time. Abby had said she had been watching them for months before she made her move. When she had seen her father coming home drunk more than usual she knew something was going to happen. So she had entered the house and ran to Hermione's room.

Abby had taken her to her home and introduced her to Serena, and then later to Momiji and it was there that she had been for the last years of her life. They had become her family, and she loved them dearly. But Hermione didn't forget her past; she visited her mother and sisters grave every month. And on occasion she visited her father's as well, Hermione had been a few thousand miles away in Rome when he had died but she saw it like she had been there herself. Sometimes it haunted her but she knew that there was nothing she could have done to prevent his suicide.

A knock on the basement door broke her from her thoughts. "Hermione!" someone yelled.

Hermione instantly knew that something was wrong by the feelings that she was getting from this person. "Yes, what is it?" she yelled, Hermione threw her glasses on the table and ran up the stairs. She threw open the door to face one of the young slayers in training.

"Serena and Sarah need to see you immediately in the study" the young girl with black hair and dark eye shadow told her, "It's urgent."

Hermione ran past her and into the kitchen, she turned to the right and went into the hallway. She walked at a fast pace into the study that was at the end of the hall. She threw the door open and became panicky as she felt the emotions coming from the room.

"What happened?" she asked. She saw that Blake, Serena, Sarah and Momiji were all in the room.

"Hermione we have a very serious situation" said Sarah in her English accent.

"What happened?" Hermione said, fear and shock upon her face.

* * *

Several Hours earlier

A private jet plane landed on a dark rainy runway. A set of stairs was placed at the door and a black limousine pulled up about ten feet away from the bottom of the steps. Slowly the door opened and two women got out one had bright pink hair and the other had nice slivery almost white blonde hair. They both walked down the steps side by side and waited when they got to the bottom.

Back at the top two men stood at the doorway of the plane. The first one had dark black hair and bright green eyes, his skin was pale and he had a muscular build. The other had dark hair, which looked green, his eyes almost looked catlike and his skin was a nice bronze color, he too had a nice muscular build. You couldn't tell that they were related they looked too different for that.

A small man appeared at the bottom of the steps. "Mr. Ambrose I knew that you were coming but I didn't know that you were bringing your brother as well," the man said.

"My brother called me and informed me to bring him," said Kusanagi. He walked down the stairs and to the limousine. He opened the door and stepped in followed by the other man and the two women. The man with the black hair sat next to Kusanagi and the two women sat across from them.

"The driver will take you straight to your brother's office, he wishes to speak with you on some important matters" the man said. "Enjoy your…"

But before he could finish his sentence Kusanagi rolled up his window and shut him out. "That wasn't polite," the black haired man said.

"I don't like him," said Kusanagi, "He's annoying."

"Still it wasn't polite" he said.

"People like that are the ones you're not polite to Daniel," Kusanagi said.

Half an hour later Kusanagi and Daniel were walking into their older brother's office. Darien was sitting behind his desk, when they walked in he looked up from his papers. "I see you got here in one piece," he said.

"Yes, what is so urgent that you brought us across the county for?" Daniel asked.

Darien looked at Kusanagi, "You didn't tell him?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I thought you should be the one to do it," said Kusanagi, he got up and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Tell me what?" Daniel asked.

Darien opened his mouth, but before he could answer the door burst open and a woman with long black hair and violet eyes walked in. She was dressed in a tight dark brown strapless top with light brown pants, she had a long black robes over her other clothes, the front part of them were open, and they reached the ground. "How could you not tell me Darien?" she yelled. Her eyes flicked to the other men in the room but they focused upon Darien. "Why didn't you tell me?" she yelled again.

Jadeite ran into the room, "Rei calm down," he said.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down, I want an answer," she yelled.

"Rei I didn't want to upset you," Darien told her.

"Failed there," said Kusanagi.

"Shut up," Rei yelled at him.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Daniel.

Rei looked at him, "you don't know?" she asked. Daniel shook his head. "Bella is dead, murdered by three slayers." Darien and Kusanagi looked at her when she spoke her last words. "Yes I know how many there were," she said.

"You went to the great fire didn't you?" said Daniel.

"No she took spice," said Darien.

Rei rounded on him, "Fuck off!"

"Look at her eyes," Darien said. They all noticed that her eyes were no longer their beautiful violet but a brilliant bright glowing green. "She's taken a lot this time, Jadeite she needs rest."

Jadeite nodded and took her hand gently, "Come on love, let's go rest," he said and he began to lead her out of the room.

Rei broke away from him she took a knife out of her rode and threw it at Darien. She ran at him but before she could reach him Kusanagi got in between them and held her back. Jadeite ran to the door and called for Zoicite.

Zoicite ran in with a syringe, Darien got up from his chair and helped Kusanagi hold Rei down. Zoicite stuck the syringe into her neck, almost instantly Rei began to calm down. Slowly she drifted into unconsciousness; Jadeite picked her up and took her into his office to rest.

"How long has this been going on," asked Kusanagi as he leaned on Darien's desk.

"How long has she been taking spice," said Darien rhetorically "About two months, she's been trying to tap into her inner sight more efficiently."

"I thought that spice production had been stopped," said Daniel.

"It's too big of a cash crop to not produce it," said Kusanagi.

"I still don't understand what it is," Daniel said simply.

"It's kind of like a drug, it helps mortals reach a state of euphoria, with immortals it does more, it makes us reach a higher state of euphoria but it also gives us insight into the future and helps our senses become heightened," said Darien.

"With physics it gives us visions and hallucinations," said Kusanagi.

"And in your case changed your entire being huh," said Daniel.

Kusanagi glared at him, Darien looked at his brother. "Daniel leave us," he said. Daniel got up and left the room without a word, he stopped and looked back at Kusanagi and then disappeared through the door, "He doesn't understand."

"No, but Rei does," Kusanagi said. "I don't want another one of our family members to become like me."

"Rei is getting help," said Darien. "But the whole thing with Mina is hurting her state of mind."

"I see what is Mina's current condition?" Kusanagi asked.

"Not too good," Darien told him.

At that moment one of Darien's closest friends entered the room; Nephrite had dark brown hair with hazel eyes to match, his face was perfect except for a scar across his right eyebrow he was tall and muscular.

"Darien, Kusanagi we have a problem," he said.

"What's happened?" asked Darien getting to his feet.

"We've located another infected vampire."


	5. Serena's memories

I do not own sailor moon or its characters.

* * *

"So when did they arrive?" Hermione asked.

"Only a few hours ago, they went directly to the company headquarters and no one has seen any activity from them yet," Serena said.

"What does the company do exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Well other than making deals with underworld bosses, supplying governments with biotechnology and bio weapons, they also produce spice," said Momiji.

"Spice?" said Blake from his chair behind the large wooden desk. His chin rested on his intertwined fingers and he had a crystal glass full of amber liquid sitting in front of him. His dark brown eyes made him look like he was older than his twenty-five years. He had dark brown almost black hair and a tanned face from working outside and training the slayers.

"Spice was created by a very powerful witch, she was a seer and wanted to see into the future more thoroughly, so she mixed some herbs and created the spice," Momiji said. "For vampires it makes them stronger and heightens their senses, for seers and psychics it shows them what is said to be the future, they can tell what is going to happen and when, they claim some have even crossed over and gone to another world, it's all circumstantial but that's what they claim," Momiji told them. "The only problem is that it changes you mental and physically and almost every seer who had used the spice long term has gone made or died from over exposure."

"Have you ever taken the spice Hermione?" asked Blake.

"No, she's afraid too," Sarah said before Hermione could answer. Sarah was older than Hermione, Serena, and Momiji but younger than Blake. Her hair was black and her eyes were a brilliant blue, they were shaped like almonds, her skin was pale with a slight tint to it.

"Hermione's visions are only premonitions of what could happen not true visions of the future," Serena said, "If she took the spice I don't think that she would go insane."

"But we're not going to test that theory," Hermione told them with a sarcastic smile.

"So who exactly are these vampires?" asked Blake.

"Prince Endymion's brothers the second eldest Kusanagi, usually tends to business in New York City, while the youngest son, Daniel, usually stays in Chicago," said Serena. At that moment a young blonde girl walked into the room and handed a file to Momiji. Momiji nodded a thanks to the girl as she departed. She opened the it and began looking through the new information, her face fell for a second and then she began to listen to Serena again. "We believe that they are here because of a deal that is going to take place between Ambrose Industries and two other companies run by vampires, or that's what they are saying it is."

"Is that the only reason?" inquired Sarah.

Serena opened her mouth to say yes but Momiji interrupted her. "No...this says that The Ambrose's sister has been taking spice and now her mental state has been compromised, however there may also be another reason they have all come, Endymion's Ambrose's ex-flame Mina Anica has been affected by the virus," she said. "She has been deemed mentally insane and her body has begun to deteriorate at an accelerated rate."

"When was she infected with the virus?" asked Hermione.

"About ten months ago," Momiji told them, "Then six months ago she was institutionalized by Endymion's sister Rei Ambrose. From what this says Anica and the Princess have been close since they were small little mini vamps."

"You believe that the two Ambrose brothers are here because of their sister's best friend?" said Hermione.

"Why not? We know that Endymion and Mina had something and that she is an essential part of their coven, we also know that vampires take care of their coven members, like one big happy blood sucking family," Momiji said smiling cynically.

"It doesn't seem plausible, I think they are here for the deal," Serena said.

"Well for whatever reason they are here they have caused a stir, however we can't let it interfere in our affairs," Sarah said. "You have another mission to do tonight and it's a clean-up job. A vampire named Ami Ludmila, she is the fiancée of Zoicite Arber one of Endymion's closest generals," Sarah told them she pulled four black folders from her desk and gave one to Serena, Hermione, and Momiji.

"Arber the doctor?" asked Hermione as she took the folder.

"Yes the Doctor, recently he has been doing some top secret research and she's been helping him develop something," Sarah said. "Something's that could be dangerous to us. The Syndicate has sent you these orders as top priority. Ami Ludmila is to be eliminated."

"Where are we doing this?" asked Serena glancing over the targets bio.

"She's going out with a few other vampires tonight, she's going to dinner with two of her newly arrived friends and will be a Claries after 9:30," Sarah said.

"Who's going to be with her?" asked Hermione.

" Her friend Lita Draguta and most likely her cousin Elisha."

"So do they want it messy or clean?" asked Momiji.

"Clean," said Blake.

"So what do you want us to snipe her or just shoot her up close?" she asked him.

"Could you snipe her?"

"Why not? Who's going to see me?" said Momiji.

"We are leaving this to your discretion, Hermione will be taking the job of hostess, Serena you get to be the waitress," Sarah told them.

"Why?" they asked.

Serena flipped her hair over her shoulder, "If this is supposed to be quick why are you having us go in?"

"Spy on them, see what we can find out about the royal family while we have been given the chance," Sarah said.

Serena gave her a look of utter annoyance. "You leave in a few hours get ready," Sarah told them as she began to walk towards the door. Blake stood and followed her after straightening his jacket and giving a curt nod to all three of them.

They closed the door, and not a second later a lamp blew up, Momiji and Hermione looked and saw there was a scorch mark where the lamp had been. Serena's face was full of anger "Something's not right," she said.

"What do you think it is?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but something feels off."

"Well whatever it is, we'll have to figure it out later" Momiji said. "I'm going to go and make sure the car is okay."

"The car is fine we were in it yesterday and nothing happened," Serena said.

"That's because I checked it yesterday and if you want it to run fine tonight I have to check it today," Momiji said as the left the room.

"Sometimes I just wanna fry her," Serena told Hermione.

Hermione looked at Serena, "Keep your electricity to yourself." "You should go cool down it would be good for you."

"Yeah I guess so," Serena stood and walked out of the room. She turned to the right and went towards the stairs; a few younger slayers walked around her and some smiled and waved, but she seemed not to notice them. She got to the foot of the stairs and someone called out her name. She turned to look and saw a young girl with shining green eyes and short red hair running towards her.

"Serena, Serena," she yelled as she waved her hand at her. Molly reached her and was almost out of breath, but she kept talking. "Serena… I…did…it," she said breathing heavily. She took a deep breath and spoke; "I was able to produce a fire ball without burning my hands."

Serena gave her a smile, "That's wonderful Molly." Molly had come to the house young and fearful but Serena had taken her under her wing and was like a mentor to the girl. She learned that Molly was able to create fireballs, the only problem she burnt her hands and they got out of control most of the time. If one looked at her hand they would see scaring on them Hermione had used herbs and such to get rid of most of them, but the really bad ones could faintly be seen.

"Do you want me to show you?" Molly asked enthusiasm in her eyes.

Serena hated to crush her spirit but she was to hot as it was; "I'm really sorry Molly but I think I need to be alone right now, how about later?"

"Yeah okay," Molly said. "I'll see you later then," and she ran off with a smile and a wave.

Serena began to walk quickly up the stairs to her bedroom, as she walked in the direction she was also walking right towards Abby's room. She remembered when she had been young and she had slowly walked towards that room. Serena slowly walked towards that room, but then turned and went into her room.

She shut the door and leaned against the wall and realized that she was shaking. Serena shook it off and sat down on her bed, she stared around her at the walls, then her eyes landed on a picture. It was off Serena and her mother and brother and father. It had been before she had come to the house. Her mother was holding her two year old brother and she was standing in between her father and mother.

Serena had been five when the picture had been taken it had been right when her family had bought their new house in California. Her mother Elena had long black hair and wonderful violet eyes; her skin was a beautiful alabaster color. Her younger brother had dark brown hair and looked like their father they both had green eyes and tanned skin.

That pictures had been taken almost a year before Serena had began to realize her gifts. The first time it happened she destroyed her room; she had a nightmare and somehow had produced energy balls and destroyed everything. Her windows were broken, her mirrors were shattered and there were burn marks on the walls. That's when she had realized she also had the power to create fireballs and that she could read the thoughts and emotions of other people.

Her mother hadn't overreacted but she was scared she began to search for someone who could help Serena. Her father had been terrified of her, he never said anything to her about it, but she knew. He had stopped spending time with her, he had stopped talking to her unless it was necessary, and it didn't take long until he couldn't even be in the same room with her. Her mother however had refused to give up on her daughter, and that had been how she found Abby. When Abby had approached Elena and told her that she wanted to take away her only daughter Elena vehemently refused. But two years later, after Sammy had several accidental scars and the house had been remodeled several times, Elena begrudgingly agreed.

Abby had brought her to the house and she had been the only one until a few months later when Hermione had come. They had become instant friends, but for Serena those first few months had been lonely, it had only been Sarah, Serena, and Abby in the house then, Blake had been with his father.

For the first few months Serena's mother visited her every few weeks, but soon the visits began to grow further apart. Soon it was every few months, then once every year, and then they had stopped all together. Elena had begun to fear what her daughter was turning into and she realized that she could no longer be her mother.

The last visit had been when Serena was 13, Elena had told her that she loved her but she didn't know what to do. She had a family to take care of by then, Serena's father had been killed and Elena had remarried. With her marriage had come two more children another daughter who had been five years younger than Serena and a son who was seven years younger, and then Elena had given birth to another child, a daughter 12 years Serena's junior.

Serena knew that the only one who really would miss her would be her brother Sam. They had always shared a bond despite everything; every now and then Serena would write or email him, and he would always write or email back. It was Serena's last connection to her family; Sam was now 20 the same age as Momiji. He had expressed his desire to visit her many times but Serena had always said no, and in truth she didn't know why. She wanted to see him and tell him everything to show him amazing things of her world but no matter what she always held back and remembered the danger that she could put him in.

Serena laid down on her bad and closed her eyes. She dreamed of her mother and brother, it was a vision of the past. She was young and was sitting at the table eating a lemon pie; her brother was sitting next to her doing the same. Her mother was at the sink singing and washing the dishes; it smelled strongly of lemons and soap. To Serena it was a wonderful time, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, there was a nice breeze from the windows and it was summer. She was giggling along with her brother but didn't know why he had just started laughing so she did the same.

Suddenly there was a pounding. Serena sat up and realized that someone was knocking on her door. "Serena it's time to go," yelled Hermione. "Come on wake up."

"I'm up, I'll be down in a minute," she yelled. She looked around, the room was dark and outside it was dusk, she had slept for three hours. She stood and went to the window; Momiji was sitting in the car staring up at her, Hermione ran across the lawn towards the car and hopped into the back seat.

'Come on Sere,' Momiji said to her mentally. Serena felt a slight push on her back and knew it was Momiji. 'Pushy, pushy,' Serena answered. She grabbed her blue duffle bag and ran out the door.


	6. The Restaurant

I do not own sailor moon or its characters.

* * *

Mina sat alone in a padded room; everything was white and padded, the floor and the walls, even the ceiling. Mina sat with her legs crossed and her face forward; she didn't move at all and she never blinked. A visible camera was in the highest part of the room, it moved with her, but since she didn't move it didn't.

In a room on the other side of the hospital, people were watching Mina. Kusanagi stood in the darkened room with Daniel, Darien and Malachite. Zoicite was silently reading Mina's chart, when he was done he took off his glasses and set the chart down.

"Well," said Darien in a demanding and irritated tone.

Zoicite sighed "All the tests show she's still deteriorating, she has some chances but at the rate that everything is progressing," he paused. "She doesn't have much time left."

Malachite stared at the screen, "How long?"

"A few weeks maybe a few months, we can't be sure, every day it seems worse," Zoicite said.

"Is there anything that can be done," Kusanagi asked.

"Unless we can find an antidote I don't believe we can save her," Zoicite told them.

"What did this to her?" said Daniel, who had known little about the situation.

"Slayers," said Darien with anger in his voice.

"How?"

"They infected her with a disease that attacks the mind and then the body, it's practically eating her from the inside out," Zoicite explained.

"Do we know what slayers did it?" asked Daniel.

"No, we have a few hunches but nothing is for certain," said Malachite.

Suddenly Darien's phone began to ring he picked it out of his pocket and held it up to his ear, "Yes?" Everyone stared at him except Malachite. Darien silently listened to the man on the other side, "When?" he asked, then said, "I mean when did you see her last?"

"What's going on Gabe," Darien's eyes got wide and his mouth twitched, suddenly the phone line was cut off. "Gabe? Gabe?" yelled Darien.

"What' wrong?" asked Kusanagi.

"Gabriel was driving Ami to make sure that she stayed safe while she was out with Lita, and Elisha, and on the way he saw three women in a car following him," Darien said.

"So?"

"He recognized one of them, he she was at the bar the other night when Bella was killed." "He dropped Ami off and then drove around the corner, he said that the woman's two friends went into the restaurant and she drove off, he followed her to a building across the street and followed her when she got out." "He was following her when the phone line was cut off," said Darien.

"We need to get there, they might be after Ami" yelled Zoicite. "We have to get her out of there."

"We know, we're going now," said Kusanagi. He got to his feet and went for the door he threw it open and stormed down the hall.

Malachite, followed by Daniel and Zoicite were at his heels, Darien was the last to leave. As they left not one of them noticed that Mina was now staring straight into the camera.

* * *

Ami Ludmila stepped onto the red carpet that led to the entrance to the restaurant. Her short blackish bluish hair was held in place by diamond clips and her short blue dress was covered in silver patterns. A sapphire and diamond necklace adorned her neck and she had matching chandelier earrings.

She walked into the restaurant and walked to her reserved table where her cousin and her best friend were sitting at. Lita Draguta was a tall brunet, with emerald green eyes; her ankle length dress matched her eyes and her earrings and necklace were made from emeralds. Her hair was pulled into an up do and there was an emerald clip in it. She stood up when she saw Ami she pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

Elisha was one of the few blondes in her family. She had golden blonde hair that shone in the light and brilliant green gray eyes. She wore a light pink dress that went to the floor and had slits up past the knee. She too hugged Ami and kissed her cheeks. Ami sat down across from both of them; she ordered a glass of water from the waitress when she came to their table.

Serena took Ami's order and walked into the kitchen, she gave the order to the chef and went out into the ally way. She saw Momiji in the building across the street and went back inside after she nodded her head slightly.

Momiji put on a pair of headphones and began to listen to the three vampire women's conversation. She telepathically thanked Hermione for placing in the just the right position, she could hear everything perfectly. Behind her the ashes of the dead vampire lay next to a cell phone.

_Ami, Lita, Eisha's conversation._

"How is Zoicite Ami?" asked Elisha.

"Fine, how is Adam?"

"Wonderful and you Lita how is your man?" she asked.

"Nephrite is fine," Lita said, there was heavy pause. "How is Mina Ami?"

Ami was silent then after a few seconds spoke, "She's not faring well."

"I see" said Lita.

"On to better subjects," said Elisha cheerfully. "So are you ready for Christopher's visit?"

Momiji's eyes widened.

"When is he arriving?" asked Ami.

"Only a week now, he's coming to deal with the slayer problem," Elisha said with glee in her voice.

"They have become a problem, only the other night did they kill Bella, and last week Jeremy was murdered right in his own home," Lita said.

The three women began discussing the problem of the slayers, all the while they were completely oblivious to what was going on outside.

Darien, Daniel, Zoicite, Kusanagi and Malachite got out of a silver car that had just pulled up in front of the restaurant. They all stepped out and looked around.

"We have to get Ami out of here," Zoicite said.

"No wait, if they are going after her we can perhaps catch one and get some information from them," said Darien.

"You're going to use her as bait," yelled Zoicite.

"Just get in there and make sure that they don't attack her yet," Darien told him. He, Malachite and Daniel went into the restaurant and walked over to the table.

Kusanagi was searching the buildings around them, Darien walked up behind him.

"Well?" he asked, impatiently.

Kusanagi searched the windows and then saw a gleam from a window he smiled and spoke, "I found it I'll be right back." And he was gone with a gust of wind.

Darien went into the restaurant on his way in he passed the hostess, who had long brown hair. He glanced at her face, and walked past without taking notice of her.

Hermione, telepathically call to Momiji to take the shot now. Momiji was already lining it up perfectly Ami was distracted and talking to a blonde man. She had no clue what was about to hit her, and neither did Momiji. Right as she pulled the trigger something slammed into her and threw her to the ground.

The bullet whizzed past Ami's head. Elisha screamed and she and Lita dove to the floor. People began to run out of the restaurant panicking and screaming. Zoicite grabbed Ami's arm and dragged her to her feet. They began to walk towards the door, when Serena saw her chance.

She grabbed knife from the table next to her and threw it at the couple. It hit Zoicite. It was extremely near the heart but not close enough. He fell to his knees and Lita and Ami grabbed him. Serena's senses told her that she was being watched.

She turned her head and looked right into Darien's eyes, she started to back away, but seconds later he ran towards her and jumped on top of her. Their faces were so close that they could each feel the others breath. But for some reason Serena wasn't scared, she felt as if this was right.

Hermione came around the corner and saw Darien on top of Serena she pulled out her gun and pointed it at Darien's heart. Just when she was about to fire Daniel grabbed her arm and twisted it to the sky. The bullet went into the ceiling and Daniel's eyes stared into Hermione's. For a few seconds she didn't do anything, but then she kicked him in the balls. He dropped to the floor and she ran over to Darien and Serena.

She pointed the gun at the back of Darien's head, "Get off of her," she yelled.

Darien, who was staring at Serena, slowly began to get up, his eyes never leaving her face. Serena propped herself up on her elbows, then she got her feet. He got to his feet and slowly walked over to where his brother was standing staring at Hermione. Serena pulled a gun out of her waitress uniform and stood next to Hermione.

After a few seconds they turned and ran into the kitchen, Serena tore off the clothing she didn't need and left it on the floor. They reached the back ally way and got into the car that was parked there for them they had told Blake to drive it there for their getaway and fortunately for them he had. Serena started the car and tore off, right as Darien and Daniel ran into the ally.

After a few minutes when they were sure they were not being followed they got on to the free way. Hermione spoke first. "Who were they?"

"I don't know," said Serena her voice was trembling, "I don't know."

* * *

Meanwhile Momiji was lying under a very strong and angry vampire. "So you're the little slayer causing my brother all his problems," he said. He had her arms pinned above her head and her legs pinned with his legs.

"Yeah, I'm deadly" she said. Her eyes were filled with fire she hated being caught.

"I can tell" Kusanagi said. "So little slayer what's your name?"

"Persephone, queen of the underworld," Momiji said defiantly.

"I see, well little Persephone, why are you killing my kind?" asked Kusanagi.

"You're monsters, you kill people," Momiji said.

"But do you not do the same?" he asked.

"No, I kill evil things not innocent humans," she said.

"Humans are not the only innocent ones," he told her. He leaned down by her neck and felt her try to move away, he smelled her wonderful hair. "Tell me your name," he asked her "if you do I'll let you up". He knew instantly from the moments that he saw her he couldn't kill this angel of death, she was too beautiful.

"I can't trust you," she said.

"I give you my word." He lowered his mouth to her neck and let his tongue touch her skin.

"Means little to me," she said. Her breathing became heavy as his lips touched the skin of her neck.

"I give you my word as a gentle man," he told her.

Momiji closed her eyes as he sucked on her neck, she felt a heat start in her stomach and she knew that her body desired her but her mind detested him. "Momiji," she said breathlessly unable to resist him.

He smiled into her neck and kissed her neck one last time. Then he got up and stood over her, "See now I was truthful."

Momiji stared up at him, within seconds her mind was back. "Yes that you were," she said. She suddenly kicked his legs out from under him Momiji jumped to her feet and looked for a way out. When she saw none but the window she ran for it. She was almost to the window when Kusanagi was suddenly in front of her. She jumped directly into his arms and he held her tightly.

"That wasn't very noble," he said as he turned and pinned her up against the wall.

"I never said I was noble," she said. Her back touched the wall and her eyes widened. She was clueless as to how she was going to get out, she placed her hand in her pocket and she felt a vial.

"A woman in your position shouldn't play such tricks," he said to her. His lips were now very close to her own, all he had to do was lean forward and they would touch hers.

Momiji slowly began to unscrew the vials top in her pocket. She wrapped her fingers around it and readied herself.

Kusanagi began to lean forward to kiss her. Momiji threw the vials contents in his face, she heard it sizzle Momiji heard him yell out in pain and back away from her. She ran to the window, and did a head first dive out of it. She landed on a pile of garbage safely. She quickly ran to her car and started it; she pulled out of the dark ally and into the street. As she passed the restaurant Darien and Daniel walked out with Zoicite and Ami.

Momiji looked in the mirror at her neck. "Damn vampires," she said as she looked in to mirror at the building.

Kusanagi watched her drive away he touched his face, which was healing and smiled. "Tricky little slayer," he said to himself.


	7. The Aftermath Of Dreams

I do not own sailor moon or blue seed! Here's the new chappy sry for all you waiting.

* * *

Darien, and Kusanagi walked in through the mansion doors. "What the hell did that slayer spray you with?" asked Darien.

"I don't know she just hit me with it," said Kusanagi, his face was healing but it was taking more time than it should have been. "There must be some poison in it."

"I'll get Nephrite to look at it," Darien said.

"Its fine, Darien leave it alone," Kusanagi said sternly.

Daniel ran into the house after them, "How is he?"

"He won't allow anyone to look at it," Darien said crossing his arms and leaning against one of the stone white pillars in the entrance hall of the house. "He's being stubborn."

"No more then you usually are," said a voice from behind them. They all turned and looked at Rei, she was standing at the bottom of the marble staircase; she looked tired but sane. Her eyes were back to their normal state and her hair was a mess, but really she didn't look too good. They could all tell that she hadn't eaten, she looked unnaturally pale, even for a vampire.

"Feeling better?" asked Kusanagi.

"Much better, but I'm hungry," she told them as she tried to walk towards them. They each saw how weak she was and Daniel was the first to move, he went to her and helped her walk. "Thank you."

"Come," said Darien. They all followed him into a room on the right. It was decorated in a dark blue; the walls were dark blue with a golden design on them. The furniture was made of gold and oak and the padding was all dark blue silk. All around the room there were windows and lights; Darien drew the curtains closed and turned back to his siblings.

"What happened?" Rei asked Kusanagi.

"I went up against a tricky slayer," he told her. "She hit me with something, not positive on what it was, but its taking longer then usual to heal."

"Should we get someone to look at it?" asked Rei.

"We should get someone to get some samples of whatever it is though," Daniel said.

Darien looked at Rei and Kusanagi he felt that something was off. "Daniel go get Rei some blood."

Daniel stood and walked out the door, the look on his face was one of unhappiness. They made sure that he had walked far enough away before they began to talk again. Darien stared at Kusanagi, until finally he spoke.

"How did this slayer get the better of you?" Darien asked.

Kusanagi paused, "She was powerful, very powerful."

"She must have been very powerful to have taken on you and escaped," Darien said. "Why didn't I feel her?"

Kusanagi glared at him, "I don't know maybe she concealed her powers or something."

"She must be very powerful to be able to do that." Darien knew he was lying, "How old was she? She must have been older."

"She was old enough," he said.

"Darien," Rei said as she saw him opening his mouth. "Besides there were two other slayers there, were there not?"

"Yes Darien, why is it you didn't kill your slayer?"

Darien looked at them, "There was something about her, and she was different then other slayers."

Kusanagi stared at him, "Like you knew her somehow but knew you have never met her before? And somehow you were instantly connected to her?"

Darien looked at him, "Yes."

Rei looked at both her brothers, "But the only connection like that is…" she stopped in mid sentence; she stared at them with wide eyes. "You don't think that these slayers could be your mates could you?"

Both men looked at her and then at each other, Darien spoke "Its not possible, vampires mates can only be other vampires."

"Unless they are destined to be turned," said Daniel as he walked into the room with a cup full of blood for Rei.

"You as well?" she asked. She took the cup from Daniel and began to drink.

"The one brunette in the restaurant, there was something about her," Daniel said. "I felt the connection instantly."

"But how?" she asked. "They aren't even vampires yet, and you have already fallen for all three of them. "This should be looked into" Rei stood to leave, but then stopped and turned back to them, "It would most likely be better if you didn't tell anyone, understood."

They each nodded, and watched her leave. Kusanagi walked towards the door as well, "I'm going to try and figure something's out," he said as he left.

* * *

Hermione and Serena pulled into the dive way of Abby's house and turned off the car. They sat there in silence for a while and then Hermione spoke, "Did you?"

"Yeah" Serena said, knowing what she was asking.

"Did it feel wrong to you?" Hermione asked.

Serena stared forward, "No and that's what worries me."

* * *

Hours later Momiji arrived at the house, it was all dark and she could tell everyone was asleep. She quietly got out and shut the car door; she made her way into the house and up stairs into her room without waking anyone. Quickly she closed the bedroom door and locked it behind her. Momiji slowly took off her clothes so that she was in only her black lace panties and her black tank top.

Momiji walked over to the window across from her bed and pried it open; she felt the cool breeze against her skin and savored its cooling affect. She stared out the window for a while and watched the city lights, she knew he was behind one of those lights, somehow she just knew. Momiji turned back to the bed, the room was too stuffy and hot to not leave it open so she climbed into bed and turned off the lights.

Outside she could hear the leaves rustling in the wind and the crickets chirping, she could also hear a wolf howling somewhere in the distance. After a while Momiji drifted into an uneasy sleep, not knowing what waited for her there.

* * *

Kusanagi stood on the balcony of his penthouse apartment; he stared out among the city. He felt her calling to him, her subconscious called out his name without even knowing it. He closed his eyes and entered her mind. He saw her remove her clothes and open the window, then he saw her get into bed and fall asleep. Kusanagi smiled to himself, "Perfect," he said, "now my little slayer I'm going to give you a night you won't soon forget."

* * *

**_Momiji's Dream_**

Momiji stood in front on a large kitchen table; she was leaning over something and reading a book at the same time. She seemed to be watching herself from an outside point of view. Quietly a man came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She melted into his body as his hands came up and caressed her breasts.

Momiji was back in her body and her face was lying flat on the table, she wasn't afraid though she was enjoying it. She felt him kiss her neck and suck and lick her ear, she arched into him and felt his hardness. His hand trailed down her body and then in between her legs.

She felt him reach underneath her beach skirt and realized that she wasn't wearing any panties. She shuddered as he slipped his fingers into her wet core and began stroking her. Momiji moaned in pleasure as his fingers assaulted her, after a few minuets she felt him pull his fingers out of her slowly and then she felt him against her backside.

Momiji smiled at the affect that she had on her lover. Suddenly he spun her around to face him and with the flick of his hand everything on the table went crashing to the floor. Momiji looked into her lovers face and recognized it instantly, she mentally gasped. It was the vampire from earlier that night, Kusanagi. Her mind yelled for her to stop his actions but her body was in control and it wanted her to encourage him to keep going.

He unbuckled his pants and let his hardened cock free. He lifted her onto the table and climbed on top of her. Within seconds he was inside of her thrusting into her deep and hard, he didn't even wait for her to adjust to his large size. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around his neck, Momiji then wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed one of her thighs to help him thrust deeper within her.

Momiji moaned in ecstasy as he ripped her shirt in half and begins to lick and suck her breast. He took one of the nipples into his teeth and sucked it long and hard. Then Momiji felt his teeth sink into her flesh, she saw him bite into her left breast and begin to suck the blood from it. Momiji screamed out, but not in pain, in pleasure as he finally let go and thrust into her hard and deep. He laid un top of her for a few minuets then whispered into her ear.

"You're mine little slayer," he said to her.

* * *

Momiji sat straight up in bed she was breathing heavily and was drenched in sweat. She felt a familiar ache in between her legs and then felt the wetness. Momiji turned on the light and sees that her shirt is ripped in two and that there is a red mark in the exact same spot as where the vampire had bitten her.

Momiji got up and went over to the bookshelf that was next to her closet. Momiji stood on her tiptoes and pulled a book down from the very top self. She then reached into her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans; she walked back over to her bed and placed the book down as she pulled on her jeans. Momiji grabbed the book and then ran downstairs to the basement.

* * *

Hours later when dawn was peeking over the horizon, Serena was roused by the chirping of the birds. Serena's head popped up off of the pillow as she heard the birds outside her window, her groggy eyes focused on the nest outside in the tree. She turned over and tried to get to sleep but she couldn't force herself.

"Fucking birds," she said as the sat up and dangled her legs over the edge of her bed. Serena stretched her arms above her head and looked around her room. Next to her bed there was a small bookcase with a variety of books, atop the books case was a small metal alarm clock and a flashlight. Next to the bookcase was a dresser that was taller then Serena herself, and on the other wall there was a mirror facing her bed.

Serena stared at her reflection and saw that she looked like a zombie, there were dark circles under her eyes and lines on her face, her hair was a mess and she looked as if she hadn't eaten in days. She stood and walked to the other side of the room where he closet was and flicked the lights on. Serena grabbed a fluffy pink bathrobe and went downstairs as quietly as possible.

When she reached the kitchen she was relieved that someone had already made coffee, she poured herself a cup and walked out onto the back porch. She stood and looked out over the view, the back of the house was amazing there was a small vegetable patch and a small flower garden, then there were training stations all over the six acre field. Beyond the field there were woods that they owned, there was also a river just beyond the trees, there was a small tree house hidden high among the tops of the tress and a rope for training. The three girls had built the tree house when they were little for fun but now it was used for emergencies, like if there was an attack.

"Up a little early for you," said a voice from the other end of the porch. Serena turned to see Momiji sitting on the wooden railing staring over the field as well.

"Damn birds woke me," Serena said taking a sip of her coffee, "I hate em, wish Abby would just let us take out the nest."

Momiji laughed, "Now you know she would kill us if anything happened to that nest."

"Yeah but I don't know why," Serena said. "Stupid things are annoying if you ask me." Serena tuned and looked at Momiji who looked worse then she did. "How much sleep did you get last night?" she asked.

"Not much, bad dreams" said Momiji.

"I see and what time did you get in?"

"Around three," Momiji said as she took a sip of her own coffee.

"How much sleep did you get?" Serena asked her.

"About an hours worth."

"What!" "How are you on your feet?" asked Serena

"You know me," Momiji answered.

"I know that if you train the girls today they will come back in pieces," Serena said. "You are taking them today right?"

"The older ones, we're going for a couple miles run," Momiji told her innocently.

"Where to?"

"The valley."

"The valley! You're taking them on the obstacle course." Momiji nodded, "That's thirty some miles," Serena cried.

"Thirty five," Momiji told her simply.

"What time?" Serena asked suspiciously.

"Noon."

"Momiji, that's the hottest part of the day, those girls are going to die," Serena said with a shocked look on her face.

"Well then they don't have to come and can pack up their stuff," Momiji said standing up and walking towards her. "Abby used to make us run a hell of a lot more Serena."

"That was a while ago and these girls aren't…"

"Aren't what? Aren't strong enough?" Momiji said looking at her. Serena started to speak but Momiji cut her off. "Serena if they aren't strong enough then they shouldn't be here, I only want the best of the best."

Serena stared at her friend, "Sometimes you push to hard, and you lose the best."

"If they cant handle it then they aren't the best," Momiji said sternly. She put her cup down and walked down the back steps.

"Where are you going?" asked Serena.

"To get breakfast for everyone," Momiji told her she walked to the front where her car was. After a few seconds Serena heard the car start up and pull out. Serena sighed, she felt sorry for the girls, she knew that none of them would quite or refuse to run Momiji's track but she knew that they would be sore the next day.

At twelve noon Momiji stood in the back of the house waiting for the older girls to line up in their positions. She was dressed in a light blue skintight shirt and black knee high pants, her blue and white Nikes were brand new, her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail at the back of her head. After a few minuets of listening to them talk she became irritated.

"Maybe I should make them run ten more miles for taking up my time," she whispered to Hermione. Hermione smiled, she had on a light green shirt and tight black running shorts, her sneakers were black and white Nikes and her hair was also pulled back like Momiji's.

"Ladies, the more time you take the longer you'll have to run," Momiji shouted. Instantly the girls got into there lines and became quite. "That's better, today you will be running what many have dubbed the course of hell," she said. "You will run through those woods going through every obstacle that you come across, if you cheat and run around one, you will be sent back to the beginning to start again."

A petite blonde girl spoke up and interrupted Momiji, "How will you be sent back to the beginning?"

"It's a spell of course, god how stupid can you be," said a young red haired girl. Her name was Bienna Pope; she hung out with a small group of girls who thought that they were better then everyone else. Bienna was different, she thought she was better then god, she was the leader of their group naturally.

"Ms. Pope I wouldn't be calling people stupid, when you can't even perform a simple cloaking spell," said Momiji. Almost all of the girls snickered, most hated Bienna. She was instantly silent and stared at the ground.

"Can we get back on track please?" Momiji said, after a few seconds they were all silent. "This course will take you through the woods and straight to the other side of the valley, that's thirty five miles," Momiji said. The girls began to whisper among themselves again, "I can push it up to forty miles," Momiji said. Again the girls became silent, "Thank you."

"Now if you are seriously injured or feel that you are going to be seriously ill when you are running this, then Hermione will be around to get you and bring you back to the house or the hospital, but believe me you will not be able to skip this, if you leave the course because you are ill then you will have to repeat it at another time." Momiji looked around at them, "This course was designed to challenge your mental and physical abilities, you will be in pain and you will want to stop but you won't." Momiji stared at the young slayers, "Let's go."

Momiji and Hermione turned around and began jogging in front of the pack of girls. "You think this group will survive?" Hermione asked her.

"Truthfully, I'll be surprised if they get through ten miles," Momiji told her. Hermione laughed, and then she became silent. Momiji felt the tension between them. "There something on your mind?"

Hermione was quite then spoke, "Why were you in the lab late last night?"

Momiji turned and looked at her quickly, they were now at the edge of the woods and Sarah was standing there holding a clipboard and a walkie talkie radio, she nodded at them as they passed by. "I needed to look something up," Momiji said.

"Such as?" Hermione questioned as they ran along the shaded forest path.

"Vampires," Momiji said.

Hermione gave her a questioningly look, "Okay but what don't you know about them?"

"I was looking up the Ambrose family," she said. They reached the first obstacle; it was a tall wooden wall with a rope tied at the top sitting on the top was a young slayer who had already done the course the girl was there to help people over. Momiji jumped on it and was at the top in seconds, when she reached the top the young girl gave her a hand up, Momiji jumped down from the wall and waited for Hermione.

When Hermione had finished they began the run again, "Why the Ambrose family?"

"They are the royal vampire family," Momiji said.

"Yes but what is there that we don't know about them?"

"I was looking up the brothers, Daniel and Kusanagi," Momiji told her as they rounded a curve in the path. "I was looking up their personal lives and business lives."

"Why?" Hermione asked, she was still a bit confused at her friend's antics.

"Curiosity," Momiji told her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Serena's solo mission

I do not own sailor moon or blue seed. Sry its been a while guys! Keep reviewing if ya can!

* * *

Serena was sitting on the porch painting her toes when the mail arrived. The postman said hello to her and handed her the mail. Serena nodded a thank you and took it from him. She began to shuffle through it looking to see who's it was, "Bill, bill, bill, oh something for Momiji, something for me?" she said as she saw her name written on a letter envelope. 

It was from her brother Sam, from the postmark it looked as though he was in Asia. She placed the other mail on the seat next to her and opened the letter carefully. There was a piece of paper in it and a picture as well Serena began to read the letter.

He told her of his travels and how he wished that she were there with him, how their father was and about his new girlfriend. And then he told her of their mother, he said the last time he had seen her was right before he had left, she had told him to be careful and all the usual stuff. But then he said how she seemed sad about something but she said it was nothing, Sammy believed that she was holding something back from him. Sammy told Serena when he would be getting back and that he wanted to see her when he did.

Serena finished the letter and looked at the picture, it was of him and his new girlfriend in Asia. She was beautiful with red hair and brown eyes, and he was her perfect match they looked happy and Serena was happy for him. She put the letter down and stared at her toes, what could be wrong with her mother?

Her thoughts were interrupted when a young girl named Natalie came out onto the porch and told her that Sarah wanted to see her. Serena walked into the living room where Sarah was sitting one the green couch reading a magazine. She was dressed in a white beach skirt and a light blue spaghetti tank top with a beaded design on the top, she had on white sandals and her hair was pinned up in the back with two chopstick looking things.

Serena walked into the room and placed the mail on the white whicker coffee table in front of Sarah. "Ah there you are," Sarah said placing the magazine on the table with the mail. "I have an assignment for you," she picked up a red folder that was sitting next to her. She handed it to Serena and let her look it over for a few seconds.

"It's a lone job, just you, easy enough don't you think?" she asked.

"Yeah seems easy enough, how do you want it done?" Serena asked her.

"As clean as possible, I was thinking atomized silver shards in the drink," Sarah said. She looked at Serena and waited for her answer.

Serena looked at the target, he was a young vampire, only a hundred years old but he was already in with the big guys, he worked for Ambrose industries, selling spice on the streets. Serena threw the folder on the table and leaned back in her chair.

"What's wrong," asked Sarah?

"Sam sent me a letter today, said he thinks our mother is hiding something from him," Serena said. "I'm wondering if I should check it out."

"You haven't seen her in ten years, why do you care about what she's feeling?"

"She's my mother, I cant forget that," Serena said.

"Whatever," Sarah said. "Leave around seven, dress sexy your going to a club."

Serena stood and went to her room. She didn't notice Sarah staring at her as she walked towards the stairs.

Serena stood in her room and stared into the mirror, she was dressed in a tight electric blue sequin backless halter-top, her mini skirt matched the top but wasn't sequin; she had on high heel pointed blue shoes. Her make up was dark, black surrounded her eyes and there was blue eye shadow on her eyelids. She clipped her hair up and placed a blue wig on her head, it went to her shoulders. Serena had placed fake nails on her fingers and was ready to go.

Serene hid a small vial under her tiny mini skirt it was clipped onto her lace panties. Her job was to get him to notice her then when he took her into the back room she would get the drink and empty the contents of the vial into his.

Serena walked out of her room and grabbed her keys from her desk. As she walked downstairs a group girls who had just come back from Momiji's run stared at her with their mouths open, when they thought she was out of eyes shot they began to whisper about her. They called her a slut, a whore, and worse, none of the older slayers in training liked Momiji, Hermione or Serena, they hated that they had been on more missions then any of them would ever be on.

Serena passed the living room where Blake and Sarah were sitting; Blake looked up at her stared at her then looked back at Sarah. "Take the good car," was all he said to her. Serena smiled, oh she would she would take his car.

Serena walked out to the barn and went in through the side door, she looked at all the cars that were in the barn and found Blake's easily. It was a big black jag, her favorite. She got in and adjusted the seat to her size; she started it up and pressed a button on her key chain. The doors automatically began to open; Serena revved up his engine and tore out of the barn and onto the streets right when the doors were opened fully.

* * *

Momiji and Hermione who had just return from their run saw Serena take off out of the barn. "Wonder where she's going?" said Hermione.

"Don't know," Momiji answered.

* * *

Thudding music pulsed through Darien's ears as he entered into the club. People danced about bumping and grinding on each other. 'How disgraceful they are' thought Darien. He had come here with Kusanagi to speak with the spice dealer that owned the club. Darien walked up to the second level of the club, which was reserved for the most private groups.

They walked into the room where they were supposed to meet their dealer. The room was bathed in blue because of the lights above, on the ceiling there were mirrors and all around the walls there were purple couches, in the middle of the room was a glass table. Kusanagi sat down and Darien sat down across from him. They waited until a short mousy man walked in. He went up to Darien's shoulders and was very fat, with small black squinty eyes and brown mouse like hair. He bowed to both Darien and Kusanagi then spoke.

"Bradley said he will be with you shortly and that he is sorry to make you wait my lords," said the short fat man.

"That's fine," said Kusanagi calmly. The short fat man scurried away like a rat and left them in peace. They sat in silence for a few minuets and then three young women walking in followed by a tall, well built man, he had dark eyes, and thick black hair. Each bowed to them both then the women took their seats.

"Ah my lords thank you for coming," said Bradley. One of the young women came over and sat next to Darien, she began to rub his shoulders but he pushed her away.

"We came to see how spice sales have been and to respond to your plea for help," said Darien.

"Oh yes, yes business is good and all but there is a small problem," said Bradley sitting down on the couch in between the two brothers.

"What is it?" asked Kusanagi.

"We have slayers here," he said.

At that moment a young waitress dressed in all blue walked in and set three drinks down. When she looked around the room her eyes fell on Darien and she stared for a few seconds. Darien noticed this and looked at her, there was something familiar about her. Like he knew her, her scent was that of cheap perfume, liquor, sweat, and smoke but there was something under it that he recognized something that was logged into his mind but he could think of what. The waitress walked out of the room and then disappeared.

Darien was still trying to match the women's scent when Bradley began to speak again.

"I've smelt their scent here, they always have this smell to them, for the last few nights I've been catching hints of it in the club," he said. "And last night I saw one." At this Kusanagi and Darien began to pay more attention to what he was saying. "I think it's the same one all the time, but with different disguises, like two nights ago I saw her with red hair, then last night she had pink." "I don't know what she was doing here but she didn't hurt anyone and that was what made me think that maybe she was scooping out the place."

Kusanagi glanced at Darien, who met his eyes. "Have you seen her tonight?" asked Kusanagi.

"No and that's what is getting me, she usually shows up around sunset but I haven't seen her all night and she hasn't missed a day all week except today," said Bradley.

"Perhaps she's taking the night off," said Kusanagi. "Or maybe she sent someone else."

It wasn't until Kusanagi mentioned someone else that it all clicked into place for Darien. He knew instantly who that waitress had been; he knew why he had known the smell. It was her, the slayer from the other night, the blonde one, he realized it now, it was her scent all right he knew for sure.

Darien stood suddenly and went to the doorway; he looked around on the dance floor searching for the blue hair. Kusanagi stood and walked over to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Its that slayer from the other night she's here!" said Darien he scanned the crown and then saw a flash of blue. Just at that moment there was a coughing behind them, they turned to see Bradley. It was couching and spitting out blood, his mouth was burning to a blackish color, and he was clutching his neck.

The women around him were screaming for fear of what this was due to, but Kusanagi and Darien knew instantly, they had seen it before. Atomized silver in the drink, when Bradley had drunk from the cup he had poisoned himself.

"It was her that slayer from the restaurant," Darien told him. Then he saw another flash of blue, and this time he reacted. He hurled himself over the railing and jumped down to the first floor. He landed right in front of her and the crowed parted. Now that he stared at her he knew it was the same slayer.

* * *

Serena turned suddenly as she heard the people around her make noise, and then she felt them all move away from her. She turned and looked into the eyes of Darien Ambrose. Her mind screamed for her to move but her body was frozen to the spot, then he reached for her and her ability to move snapped back. She gathered a small ball of fire into her hand like she had been taught and threw it at him; it hit him right in the face.

Before he had time to react she ran for the back door, she waved between stunned young vampires. She kicked open the heavy metal green door and ran at full speed into the back alley. She was halfway down the alley when someone grabbed her from behind and threw her into the brick wall to her right. She hit it with a crack then fell to the ground unconscious; the wall was dented from where she had been slammed into it. Kusanagi stood above her and placed his foot above her head and was about to bring it down to smash her face when he was tackled to the ground.

Darien took his brothers head into his hand and hit it hard against the ground. He stood and turned back to Serena. Her blue wig had fallen off and her blond hair was spilling out around her head, there was an injury to her head, it was bleeding and slowly coloring her hair to a pinkish red color. He took a step to her and felt Kusanagi's hand on his shoulder, keeping him from progressing. Darien snarled at him and grabbed his arm trying to twist it, but Kusanagi was able to get loose.

"I'm taking her to the house, she needs medical attention," Darien spat at him.

Kusanagi was very calm; he stood a few feet away from his brother though. There had been only one other time he had seen him like this and it had been more then two hundred years ago. "Don't take her back to the mansion."

"And why shouldn't I?" asked Darien still with anger in his voice. His brother had harmed his mate and if he took one more step, blood or not he would be missing a few limbs.

"There are those there who wouldn't approve having a slayer in the house," he said to Darien. Darien opened his mouth to speak but Kusanagi cut him off, "They may try to harm her."

"Not if I tell them not to," said Darien.

"Perhaps, but then there are those," Kusanagi trailed off. Darien looked back to Serena who had began to stir slightly but was still bleeding. "Take her to your apartment, she will be more safe there."

Darien looked at his brother suspiciously then turned and walked over to Serena. Her gently picked her up bridal style and laid her head against his chest, he began to walk towards his apartment but then stopped and looked at Kusanagi.

"I wont tell anyone," he said before he was fully turned towards him. Darien nodded and then was gone with a rush. He got to his car and gently laid Serena down in the back and drove to his apartment. He kept his own private place in the city just incase.

* * *

Kusanagi watched him and then went back into the club, instead of going back to where Bradley's body was being taken care of he went to a darkened booth and sat down across from a man smoking a cigarette.

"What was that about?" the man asked.

Kusanagi shrugged, "I don't meddle in my brothers affairs, at least not all the time." Kusanagi leaned back and watched the man across from him.

"What exactly do you want?" asked the man after he took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"I need you to find someone for me, her name is Momiji, I don't know the last name but I can give you a description of her."

"That would be good," said the man.

* * *

Serena was in a dream, all around her were trees, and forest. There was mist all around her and she couldn't see around her. Serena looked down and saw an old warn brick path, she began to walk on it and then started running. Tree branches ripped at her and tore her clothes and hair.

She was sprinting towards something but she couldn't see what it was. Then she reached her destination and saw that the path split into two different paths and she didn't know which one to go down. She stood there in the mist then she sensed something coming up behind her. She turned and something hit her.

* * *

Serena sat up in the bed and was breathing hard. She then fell back on her pillows and snuggled deep into the pillows. In an instant she remember what had happened, she sat back up and looked around. She was sitting in a large bed, with sheets made from the blackest silk she had ever seen. The room around her had dark walls, there was a small table in the corner with a phone on it and a grand looking high backed chair sitting next to it, there was also a giant window right across from the bed which had long dark drapes pulled to the sides.

Serena notice that she was no longer in her blue attire and that the make up which she had been wearing on her face had been washed off. She was now dressed in a sexy black see through teddy with matching bra and panties. It was definitely not her kind of thing.

Serena slipped from the bed and quietly as possible she walked over to where the phone was. She sat down in the chair and picked up the receiver, she dialed a number and waited while it rung. After a while Blake picked up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" he asked groggily.

"Blake its Serena, I need to..." suddenly the phone was yanked out of her hand and from its socket then it was thrown across the room. Serena looked up and saw Darien standing towering over her.

"Who was that?" he growled.

"Someone who is coming to rescue me," she said defiantly as she stood up.

"Really," Darien said in an amused tone, he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

"Yes and they will most likely stake you while their at it," she said.

"Now how are they going to come rescue you if they don't know where you are?" he asked.

Serena's mouth hung open as she tried to think of something, "They…they will find me with our link," she said triumphantly.

"Really and what if I have blocked your links with the spells that protect this apartment?"

"You son of a…" she yelled as she ran at him and tried to hit him. Darien caught her fist and then picked her off of the ground and rolled onto the bed. When he finally was able to still her, he was on top of her and she was underneath him trying to wiggle free.

"Feisty little cat aren't you," he said as he took her other hand and pinned both of them above her head with one of his. He began to trace her jaw line with his finger, "Beautiful," he whispered. He traced his finger down her neck and then to the valley between her breasts, as he did this he began to realize how uncomfortable his pants were becoming by the seconds.

Serena felt like she was swirling in a giant pool, half of her mind yelled for her to stop enjoying the feeling of him above her and to stake him, then the other half told her to stop fighting and just enjoy it. She felt his lips descend upon her neck and her mind went blank as he kissed her neck and sucked on her skin.

Darien let his hand slide down her hip to where her thigh met her body; he then moved his hand around her thigh so that he was cupping her butt in his hand. Serena moaned as his lips went to hers; he pushed his tongue into her mouth and explored it. He let her hands go and his now free hand ran down her side until it reached the end of the black teddy. He hooked a finger onto her panties waistline and began to pull downward.

Serena ran her fingers through his hair and over his back and chest. She ran her tongue along the top of his mouth and felt his teeth, when she felt his fangs she snapped back to reality. Serena used all her power to push Darien off of her; she rolled off of the bed and into a crouching position on the floor.

Darien lay on his side and watched her for a few minuets. He sighed then climbed off of the bed, he walked around the bed until he was standing in front of Serena. Serena stood and backed up against the wall.

"Stay back, I hate you, stay back," she said.

"It didn't seem that way a few seconds ago," Darien said to her.

"Leave me alone," she said to him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that my pet, you see you're my mate and that means you belong to me," he said to her.

"I do not belong to anyone," she spat at him.

"Oh you belong to me, you just don't know it yet." Serena opened her mouth to protest but Darien waved a hand in front of her face and she instantly fell into a deep sleeplike trace. She began to fall forwards but Darien caught her in his arms, he then picked her up and placed her onto the bad. He covered her with blankets and pushed her soft hair away from her face, he then leaned down and kissed her lips. Darien walked to the door and opened it to leave; he then looked back at her one more time and left her.

* * *

Hey tell mew how its going! and Review! 8-15-05 


	9. Meetings in the Night

I do not own sailor moon or blue seed.

* * *

Momiji sped through the streets of the city driving like a maniac, as she passed the alleys she searched them for any sign of vampire activity until she finally found some. A lone vampire was cornering a young woman up against a wall. Momiji slammed on the breaks and jumped out of the topless car. She ran into the alley just as the vampire was about to take its first bite out of the woman. She kicked in his kneecap and heard it snap, the vampire went down.

Momiji looked at the woman anger and hatred written on her face. "Get out of here before I let him feed from you," she said to she stupid red headed woman. The vampire turned on her his fangs bared and his eyes glowing.

"Slayer," was all he said then he threw a punch at her. Momiji moved her head and grabbed his arm with lightning speed, there was a sickening crack and his arm was bent the wrong way. Momiji punched him right in the face and turned him around. She threw him against a wall and smashed his face into the brick.

"Talk" she said.

"I know nothing," the vampire said.

"Right," she said sarcastically. Momiji took him by the head and threw him through the brick wall across the ally. She climbed through the hole and stepped on the vampire's chest as he lay on the ground. Momiji pulled out her gun and pointed it at him. "Where is she?" she yelled.

"Your sister slayer, everyone knows where she is, in the hands of Endymion," he told her.

"And where is Endymion?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said to her. Momiji sighed then shot him in the arm blowing it off. "I don't know, I don't only members of the royal family know where he is."

Momiji looked down at him for a few moments and then spoke, "I believe you." Then she pulled the trigger that was amid at his head.

Momiji walked away from the body of the dead vampire, which was beginning to turn to ash. She reloaded her gun and climbed through the hole in the wall and into the alley. Her search was beginning to seem hopeless; Serena had been missing for three days and in that time neither Momiji nor Hermione were able to find anyone who knew where she was. They knew who she was with everyone in the underworld knew now, word seemed to travel faster then normal.

Serena was with Endymion the son of the head vampire as Momiji called him. He was a very old very powerful vampire and he had her sister. Since then Momiji and Hermione had been on a crusade to find anything on where Serena was being held.

They knew that she was alive because word in the underworld was that she was Endymion's mate and that he was planning to bond himself to her and possibly turn her. Momiji internal screamed into the night, she knew what would have to be done if Serena was turned, she would be sent to kill her.

But no she wouldn't think of that now she told herself, now she had to focus on finding anything on where she could search. Momiji jumped back into her car and took of toward downtown.

* * *

From a rooftop that looked over the alley stood two men one with dark greenish looking hair, cat eyes and bronze skin. He wore black pants with a dark green shirt, and black jacket, his hair was slicked back and his eyes followed Momiji's every move. The other man had dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders, he had glowing blue eyes, and his skin was pale and seemed to be made of alabaster. He wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt with a pair of black pants and a light blue jacket that went to his waist.

"She's beautiful," said the man with the blue shirt, "Its no wonder you're lusting over her Kusanagi."

"Lust, it's more then lust," he said to the other man. "There's more she's different then any before."

"It's just a stronger lust," said the man.

"No, Louis I think its more, I think she could be my mate," he said as he watched her get into her car.

Louis stopped and stared at Kusanagi; he turned and began to walk to the other side of the roof. "No vampire has ever had a human mate," Louis said. "It's never been done, and never will be."

"What about Darien's mate? She's human, a slayer as well, and yet she is his mate."

"That can be argued, nothing has been proven yet," said Louis as he spun around to face her.

"Darien knows it, and everyone around them feels it, they are meant for each other," Kusanagi said.

"Just like you're meant for her?"

"You are lucky you found your mate but there are those of us who are lost and alone in this hell, and finding our mate is a great accomplishment especially when you are as old and as damage as I am." Kusanagi watched her drive off and then began to walk with his friend.

"Analia found me," Louis said.

"But the fact is you and her are together," Kusanagi said to him. He looked back to where Momiji's car was disappearing into the night. "She's mine I can feel it and I know she feels it as well." He stared after her with longing eyes.

"Go after her, call to her," Louis said, "You want to, so go, find what the truth is."

Kusanagi looked back as his friend and then turned and was gone into the night.

Louis stared at where Kusanagi had been standing; _I hope your right Kusanagi_ he said mentally.

_So do I _he responded.

* * *

Momiji was by the park, the radio was blasting and her eyes searched the streets. Suddenly she felt something at the back of her mind, it was calling to her and she had learned from experience to follow instincts as such. Momiji mad a sharp turn and went down a street that was parallel to the park. She parked her car on the curb and put the top up; Momiji stepped out and then locked the doors.

She walked the darkened paths searching for whatever was calling to her hopefully it was Serena. She turned and walked around a curve that went down a hill at the bottom of the hill was a large tunnel that was pitch black. Light was shining from the other side. She cautiously entered into the tunnel and held her breath until she was out and had stepped into the light. She let out a whoosh of breath and breathed deep.

"I'm impressed, many people would have just turned around and not even braved the darkness," said a voice from behind her.

Momiji grabbed her gun and turned around to face the same vampire from the other night. "You," she said, "What do you want?"

"Only to speak with you my beautiful Persephone," he said. "No tricks, traps, nothing that you aren't expecting."

Momiji pointed her gun at his head, "Why?"

"You interest me, your like a mystery to my mind I cant seem to figure you out," Kusanagi said. "You dream about me and your heart screams that you want me, yet your mind denies it and makes you so hostile to me."

"You're a vampire and I kill vampires no amount of screaming from the heart is going to change that, now where is Serena?" Momiji yelled at him.

"With my brother, in the city," he said simply.

"What is he doing to her?" she yelled.

"Nothing truthfully she's been sleeping for the last few days to my knowledge," he said, "Perfectly safe."

"She's in a vampires lair how can she be safe?" asked Momiji in a sarcastic tone.

"Endymion will not hurt her, he's her mate and will do anything to keep her safe."

"Why are you telling me this?" Momiji questioned.

"You asked me," he said.

Momiji looked him up and down he had just told her that Serena was safe and her subconscious breathed a sigh of relief yet her brain was racked with questions. _Can I trust him? Why is he really helping me? What does he want from me? Why is my body screaming out to him?_ Her mind was chaos and anyone in the park with them could tell that.

They stared at each other for a long time him not moving and her pointing her gun at his head. Momiji was the first to break the silence, "You never told me you're name," she said.

"Kusanagi smiled inwardly, he was glad she had asked. " Mamoru Kusanagi Ambrose, but I mostly go by my second name" he told her.

"I see," Momiji said to him. "Can you tell me where my friend is?" At that moment there was a loud howl followed numerous others. Within seconds they were both surrounded by a pack of wolves, they both instantly knew they were werewolves. Momiji loaded her gun with silver bullets and prepared for a battle. They closed in on the couple and forced them to stand back to back.

"They know who I am," she said pointing her gun at numerous wolves.

"Everyone knows," Kusanagi told her. "They were sent here, this isn't random."

"I could have told you that," she said. A wolf pounced at her and a shot was heard throughout the area, everything seemed to slow and then the warm body of the wolf hit the ground, dead. The rest of the pack began to attack as well, Kusanagi grabbed heads and smashed skulls and bones with his hands. Momiji was firing off bullets rapidly, she almost never missed but they wolves seemed to be never ending. Finally after what seemed for years the chamber clicked empty and she realized she was out of bullets.

She dropped her gun and a wolf pounced at her, she kicked it in the face and heard bones crack and break. Momiji threw punch after punch and kick after kick not allowing any wolves to touch her, she knew that if they got to her she would either die or be bitten. With her focus on the wolves' frontal attack she failed to notice the two sneaking up behind her, Kusanagi didn't.

He grabbed one and snapped its neck with no problem, the second was more of a challenge. He seemed to be the leader of the pack for everything stopped when he began to fight with the vampire. Momiji watched in a stunned silence as they scratched and bite each other. Blood squirted out and onto Momiji's already stained coat.

After a few minuets of this Kusanagi grabbed the wolfs neck and was able to turn it all the way around so it was facing backwards. But not before the wolf was able to deliver one last blow to Kusanagi's stomach. He stood with a bleeding wound as the wolves stared at him with glowing amber eyes. Then they all scattered into different directions and were gone. All that was left was their blood and the bodies of their fallen.

Kusanagi looked at Momiji, his hand was on his wound which was deeper then should have been. He looked at her once and the collapsed, Momiji ran over to him and examined him. His wound was healing but slowly, Momiji looked down at him, then uttered a few words. "Awe fuck."

* * *

Well tell me what you think about this chapter. 


	10. Invader

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. And I also do not own blue seed and its characters.

Sorry its been taking so long to get everything up but my muse seems to have been on vacation while I've been trying to write. So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Hermione's computer was silently running a scan on something; books lay all around the computer desk and a sleeping woman had her head lay on a few of them. The area was silent save for the quite beeps of the computer'; everything was peaceful around her. But in her mind it was a chaotic mess.

* * *

She stood in a hallway alone, around her people ran scared, young women dressed in clothes that were suited for sleeping. Fire blazed in front of her and as the women cleared away she saw a large group of men with guns chasing after them.

Then the ground cornered six young women against a wall; the men crouched down and opened fire. Bullets blazed by and went through Hermione without hitting her but the girls behind her were screaming from the pain. After a few seconds it stopped and Hermione looked down to see blood running freely down the hall around her feet.

Then there was a flash of bright light from behind the men and a long figure dressed all in black stood behind them. The figure began to attack the men, screams and stray bullets were everywhere. When each of the men were killed and their bodies burning the figure turned on Hermione. They stared at each other for a second and then a great explosion threw them both to the ground.

* * *

Hermione woke up at that moment; she was breathing hard and was sweating. She inhaled a deep breath and smelled smoke around her. "That was too real," she said to herself. Then she stood and went over to the wall and turned on the light. Everything around her seemed normal and her computer wasn't done running its program yet. She turned and went upstairs to the kitchen.

Everything was dark and she knew that she had been asleep for a while since it had only been dusk the last time she had looked outside. Hermione closed the door to the basement and went over to the fridge. She opened it and grabbed the glass pitcher of lemonade, then she closed the fridge.

Hermione placed the pitcher on the island table in the middle of the kitchen and then grabbed a glass from underneath the counter. She placed it next to the pitcher and then went over to one of the higher cabinets and opened it. She reached into the back and felt the long sleek bottle that she knew so well.

She took it down and then shut the cabinet door; Hermione turned back to the island. She opened the bottle and poured half of it into the cup and then set it down she took the lemonade and poured the rest of the cup full of lemonade. Then she turned and put the vodka bottle back into its cabinet. She took a long sip of the drink and leaned her head into her hands.

She had learned long ago what made the visions go away, alcohol. She could drink herself into a stupor and there would be no visions and if she did have them then she wouldn't remember them the next day. She didn't like to do it because she knew it was wrong and that it hurt her body more then helped her mind. But there was that little part of her that loved the fact that she didn't see anything, that she didn't have to worry about waking up in the middle of the night and fearing what she would wake up to.

Suddenly in her peripheral vision she saw something move outside. Hermione turned and looked but saw nothing in the darkness; she bent down and opened one of the drawers inside was a loaded magnum with silver bullets in the chamber. As she looked up over the counter she saw nothing but she knew something was outside. She crouched low to the ground and slowly went towards the door looking out the window as she moved closer.

When she reached the door she slowly opened it and looked outside pointing the gun out in front of her. When she saw that nothing moved after a few minuets she stood and took a step outside looking left and right quickly. When she still saw nothing she walked to the edge of the porch and looked into the darkness trying to sense anything that was lurking near by.

She took a deep breath and then heard a crash from inside the house; she turned and ran into the kitchen gun ready. She looked all around the kitchen but didn't see anything. She started to walk towards the door leading to the rest of the house when she felt something wet on the floor the looked down and saw a gleaming liquid spilled on the dark wood.

She tried to look at it better by squinting when she heard a thud behind her she turned and saw something move with amazing speed out the door and into the darkness beyond the house. Hermione ran to the door to try and get a look at whatever had broken but was blinded at that second by someone turning the lights on.

"Hermione what's going on?" someone questioned. After a few seconds her eyes adjusted and she turned to see Blake and Sarah standing in the door. Blake had a gun and Sarah a knife; she realized that it had been Blake who spoke.

"Something broke into the house," Hermione said.

"You mean someone right?" Sarah said.

"No I mean something it wasn't human it was too fast to be human," she told them. Then Hermione walked back over to where the thing had spilled something on the floor. She saw the glass pitcher had been knocked over; as she looked closer at the liquid she saw that mixed in with the lemonade it was a black substance. Then she looked at the pitcher and saw that on it was more black blood in the shape of a handprint.

"Hermione?" Sarah questioned.

Hermione looked up at her, "Call Momiji."

* * *

Momiji drove through the city of Los Angeles now with the top of her convertible up. She glanced back into the back seat and saw the still form of one vampire. She drove towards the mountains and out of downtown; she was trying to get out of the range of cops in case anyone pulled her over and asked about the man in the back seat.

After about fifty minuets of Momiji's crazy driving they were out of the city and in a rural enough area. Momiji turned down a dark dirt road. She knew they were the only ones out there so she had no problem worrying about eavesdroppers. Momiji glanced back at Kusanagi again and saw that he hadn't moved.

She came to a stop and put the car in park, they were near a pond that had a wooden bridge going over it. Four street lights light the bridge so it was better for Momiji to see all around her. She got out of the car yet left the headlights on; Momiji looked inside the car again. Then she slammed her fists on the roof. "Damn it," she said. "I can't kill him he saved my life and by law I owe him the same," she said to herself.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do?" she asked no one. "Ooo I could torture him to give me information about Serena," she said, "No I'm not allowed to do that no harm can come to him on this meeting as so I she repay my debt," she recited aloud. "I could ask him, no that wouldn't work."

"All of a sudden her cell phone began to ring, Momiji grabbed it from her back pocket and looked at the caller ID. I was the house, most likely Hermione. "Shit what am I going to tell her."

Momiji answered, "Hello?"

"Momiji you need to get back right now, something broke into the house just now I think it was the same thing that you saw the other night," Hermione told her.

"What makes you think that?" Momiji said alarmed.

"Well you know how that thing had black blood well whatever broke into the house had the same kind of blood black as night," Hermione said. "It makes me think that it was the same thing and that we need to do more research, so I need you to get back here immediately."

Momiji took a deep breath and clenched her fist, "I…um….well….you…see…I can't."

There was a pause and Hermione stopped breathing, "Why?"

"Well I've got this lead on Serena ya…see….and I don't want to…lose… him." "Though I don't think that will be hard to do," she said quietly to herself as she looked at him again through the car window.

"Momiji! This is important something just broke into our house, the place where we have our family, and our most important things, and the girls," Hermione yelled.

"I know I know, but Herm Serena's missing, and you know how I feel you can feel it too she's in distress, I've got to find her." "Besides you have everything under control there you have Blake and Sarah and Abby, you don't need me I need to be out here looking for leads."

There was silence on the other end of the phone then, "Where exactly are you Momiji its to quite to be the city and I can here crickets in the background."

Momiji's eyes widened and she inhaled a deep breath, "Oh hey wow…look at….that….well Herm…sorry but I gotta go…..love you…see you…" She said all this as Hermione began to scream at her. Momiji took another deep breath and put her phone in her pocket. Then she turned back to the car and looked at Kusanagi but to her surprise he wasn't there. Momiji stood straight up and looked around.

Then a voice spoke from behind her, "Your family is an interesting one." Momiji turned to face Kusanagi, fully healed. His green shirt open at the top and his black suite jacket hanging loose on his shoulders, one hand tucked into a pocket. His skin glowing and his eyes burning with something that Momiji knew all too well, desire.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Tell me about it! ( review) 


	11. Drinks & Introductions

I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters. Nor do i own blue seed or any of the characters.

This has got to be that fastest chapter i have written in a long time.

* * *

Serena woke and saw that it was again night; she didn't know what day it was or how long she had slept. The last time this had happened she had woken in the same place and turned on the television to see that it had been three days. But at least she was now dressed in something more then what she had been before; she was now in a dark blue silk tank top with matching gaucho pants. She stretched and then pulled the covers away from her.

Serena got out of bed and walked over to the door, she had yet to be out of this room and she was sick of it. She turned the handle on the door and opened it slowly. Outside she realized that she was in a penthouse apartment; beyond her room there was a living room at the right, which you stepped down into, a dining room with a long glass table to the left, and to the far left behind the dining room she could see an open door that seemed to lead to the kitchen. She took a step out of her room and closed the door behind her across the way past the living room were two sliding wooden doors. She tiptoed over to them and leaned her ear to the door; she could hear voices inside and tried to concentrate on them but a mental voice spoke to her.

'This is not a meeting which you should be listening to darling,' Darien said.

'Who are you calling darling you pigheaded vampire?' she questioned.

'My little goddess you have the temper of Hera and the beauty of Aphrodite,' he said to her.

'Don't try to sweet talk me,' she said then she put her hand on the door and was about to open it when it was opened by someone else. A young woman who Serena knew too well; short bluish black hair, bright blue eyes, flawless white skin, it was the one and only Ami Ludmila. Serena gasped and took a step back her eyes widening and her sense sharpening.

Ami stopped when she almost ran into Serena she looked up, "Oh hello." Ami turned and slid the door closed but not before Serena saw the numerous vampires that's sat at the long onyx looking table within. She only knew a few from files and reports that she had read but at the head of the table looking right at her sat Darien. He winked at her right as Ami closed the doors.

Ami turned back around and looked at Serena, then she stuck out her hand. "I am Ami Ludmila, I work for Endymion," she said very formal like.

"I know who you are," Serena said taking her hand tentatively, she quickly let go. "Tell me what date is it?"

"The seventeenth," Ami told her. Her voice was very sophisticated like, and she talked with such elegance.  
Serena sighed, "Figures."

"Are you one of Endymion's friends?" Ami asked her.

Serena stared at her, "You don't…you don't know me?"

"I'm afraid not, have we met before if so I apologize for forgetting," Ami told her. "Please come I was just about to get a drink would you like something?" She motioned towards the kitchen.

"Sure," Serena said confused; how could Ami not remember her Serena had tired to murder her only a week ago. "As long as its not blood I'm good," Serena said flowing her to the kitchen.

"Oh no my dear I was thinking more along the lines of wine," she said.

"Well then I'm up for that," Serena said her spirits lifting slightly. They went into the kitchen and Serena saw a giant chrome fridge a counter that stuck out from the wall and had high chairs pushed near it. Behind the counter in a small nook there was the sink and a few cupboards. Serena pulled out a chair and sat down as Ami went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine.

She set it down on the counter in front of Serena and got out two tall glasses from a cupboard above the sink. "So what is your name?" Ami asked as she poured the wine and handed a glass to Serena.

"Serena, Serena Maris," Serena told her sipping the wine.

"Latin," Ami told her, "Your name means the sea in Latin, and your first name means tranquil in Latin, so you are a tranquil sea."

"I've been called a lot of things in my time but never tranquil," Serena said, "Thanks its flattering." Ami gave her a slight laugh and Serena followed. "So Ami what are they talking about in there?"

"Oh its just Endymion and his brother along with some of their business partners," Ami told her.

"Sounds boring why where you in there?"

"My fiancée is one of Endymion's men, he works at his left hand," Ami said.

"I thought Zoicite was a doctor?"

"He is but Endymion and he have been friends for a long time, and Endymion gives him funds for his studies," Ami said. Serena realized that chatting with this vampire could be useful perhaps since Ami was in a trusting mood she could get some information from her.

"Wow that must cost Darien a pretty penny especially with this new project that Zoicite's been working on," Serena said.

"Oh yes very expensive, we are lucky without Endymion we wouldn't have anything to work with," Ami told her sipping her wine again.

"So what exactly is Zoicite working on I never really understood it," said Serena as she slightly sipped the wine glass that was almost still full.

"A way to genetically alter the DNA makeup of the average vampire and enable to fight off bacterial antibodies that could be harmful to their normal physical and mental state of being," she said.

Serena gave her a blank look, then said, "Huh?"

Ami laughed, "He's trying to find a way to keep vampires from contracting the virus."

"Oh and you couldn't have said that why?" Serena asked sarcastically.

Ami laughed again, "I like to be technical I've yet to meet a person other then Zoicite who understands what I just said."

"Well my sister probably would," Serena said thoughtlessly, then she smacked her hand to her mouth. 'Oh shit,' she thought.

"Your sister? Who is your sister?"

"Oh well she's an unknown genius in these parts, she's always spewing off information like that that me and Mo never understand," Serena said, then again she smacked her hand to her mouth. 'I need to stop talking' she thought.

"Mo?"

"A friend of mine," Serena told her nervously.

Ami looked at her and then placed the glass in her hand back on the counter top. "Serena are you uncomfortable talking about your family with me?" she questioned.

"No… why would you think that?" Serena said.

"Because your beginning to sweat, your heart rate just went up and your pupils are dilated," Ami said.

"Um," was all Serena said.

Ami looked at her and studied her face carefully, her hair, her nose, her lips, but mostly her eyes. Then after a few seconds Ami jumped back, "Oh my god, now I know where I know you from." Ami backed away from her, "Your that slayer from the other night the one from the restaurant, you tried to kill us."

"Yeah…about that," Serena said.

"What are you doing here?" Ami just about yelled.

"I was brought here," Serena said moving from the chair to stand.

"Brought here? By whom? Who would be so stupid to bring you here especially with Endymion and Daniel here," Ami questioned.

"Endymion brought me here a few nights after I tried to kill you I've been locked up here for the last week," Serena told her.

"Endymion wouldn't bring you here its too much of risk, you must have snuck in and tricked someone, I need to alert someone."

"You don't have to alert anyone, and I did not sneak in Endymion brought me here when I was unconscious," Serena said.

"I don't believe you, your lying," Ami yelled.

"Excuse me you didn't just call me a liar," Serena said her attitude flaring.

"And if I did what are you going to do about it slayer, you don't think that I could take you on do you?" Ami said.

"Personally no, I would kick your prissy ass," Serena said.

"Oh really you don't know who your up against I'm not just a normal ignorant vampire like you go up against in the streets I'm much more powerful than that," Ami told her.

"Please do you think I'm that weak, I've gone up against Vampires that were much stronger then you could ever be, who do you think killed Antony," Serena told her.

"That was you, you killed my cousin," Ami said anger flaring up.

"Yeah, and you are nothing compared to how powerful he is, I mean was," Serena taunted.

Ami glared at her and her eyes began to turned icy blue, her fangs lengthened and her power around her grew stronger. She gathered it and then let it go right at Serena. Serena was thrown into the opposite wall knocking down cups and wooden spice rack.

"Is that the best you got?" Serena taunted, and within seconds she had a ball of electricity gathered within her hands she launched it at Ami who was thrown into the wall landing on the sink after cracking a large window that was behind her. Serena gathered her energy again to throw another electricity ball at her but was tackled to the ground by a blonde haired man.

He pined her to the ground his fangs bared and his eyes bright blue. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Serena," she told him.

"She's a slayer," Ami said from her position on top of the sink.

"A slayer? Why are you here?" he asked.

"Its not like I have a choice now is it!" she yelled.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Your stupid prince kidnapped me and is keeping me hostage," Serena yelled then kicked Zoicite with her right foot and threw him off of her. She got to her feet and began to run out of the kitchen. When she got to the door Darien blocked her way and encircled her with his arms.

"Let me go!" Serena demanded.

"If I had known you were going to make this much trouble I wouldn't have left the bedroom door unlocked," he said. Serena pushed away from him and stood against the wall between Darien and Zoicite. She looked from one to the other.

"Darien what is she doing here?" Zoicite asked, standing up and going over to see if Ami was alright.

"She is here because I want her to be here," he said, "She is here because she is my mate." Ami gasped, Zoicite's eyes widened and he looked over at Serena. Darien looked at Zoicite then to Serena.

Serena let it all register and then said, "Wait a second vampires can't have human mates, its impossible to reproduce."

"But then your not fully human now are you?" Darien said.

"What are you talking about, of course I am," Serena said.

"Not exactly, you're slayer and witch, an interesting combination needless to say but it does give you more of a being then just human."

Serena looked over at him with a confused and stunned look then she said, "Oh hell no." Then she walked past Darien and into the dining room where four other men and another woman stood. One had a grey suite on with a black shirt underneath and a grey tie, he had white hair and grey eyes, she remembered him from the other night. Another had short blonde hair and green eyes, he wore a navy suite with a light blue shirt and matching navy tie underneath. The third man had long dark brown hair and brown eyes, his suite was a dark olive color with a black shirt underneath, he wore no tie. The last man looked just like Darien, same black hair but different green eyes, she knew this was Darien's younger brother Daniel.

Then there was the woman, it was Lita Draguta the other woman from the restaurant. She wore a pair of black gaucho pants with an emerald green shirt that went to her elbows and was very tight.

"Oh great now I'm really out numbered," Serena said looking at all of them.

"Serena you know Malachite from the other night," Darien motioned to the white haired man. "But you do not know Jadeite," the blonde, "Or Nephrite," the long hair brunette." "And I am sure that you know my younger brother Daniel Ambrose from research;" Daniel gave her a slight bow, he had been the only one, the others had not moved. "And this is Lita Draguta Nephrites wife."

"I know who she is," Serena said simply.

"I should hope so, since you tried to kill me," Lita said.

"Well maybe if you had a better sense and picked better friends I wouldn't have been trying to kill you," Serena shot at her.

"Well maybe if your slayers would just leave us in peace then there would be no reason to have to carefully choose my friends," Lita said.

"And if you vampires weren't murdering innocent people then we would leave you alone," Serena said. Every single person in the room moved a step towards Serena until Darien stepped in front of her.

"No one will touch her," Darien said.

"Darien she's a threat," Ami said from the kitchen doorway.

"No she is not, she wont do any harm," Darien said.

"Maybe not but she could be useful we could probe her mind to see where her other slayers are," Nephrite said coldly.

Serena gasped, she then turned and ran into the bedroom closing the door. Darien went after her and opened the door, but was instantly thrown back by a fireball hitting him square in the chest. Serena slammed the door closed and locked it this time.

Darien stood and cracked his neck as the wound on his chest began to heal. Then he turned back to the group behind him and glared. Finally Daniel spoke, "Well that didn't go very well now did it?"


	12. The first Kiss

_All right everyone here is the next chapter hope you like it. And thanks to the people who keep reviewing you help me write faster...its all for you guys. Enjoy._

_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

Momiji stared at Kusanagi she pulled a silver knife out of her belt and pointed it at him. "Stay away or I'll cut part of you off," she said. Kusanagi grabbed her hand and squeezed her wrist. She didn't let go and didn't cry out but she did give him a death stare; until finally she dropped the knife. Momiji lifted her other hand to hit him and he grabbed it as well. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his hands around her body pinning her hands behind her back.

"Are you going to try and bleed me dry?" she asked.

"Oh no, not one as pretty as you are," he said. He inhaled the scent of her hair and then pulled her jacket off enough so that it was off her shoulders. He put his lips on her neck and then brushed them along her left shoulder. "There are too many other things that I would like to do to you Momiji," Kusanagi said. He ran his lips along her neck and flicked his tongue out and tasted her neck.

Momiji tilted her head back and exposed her neck; he began to loosen his hold on her hands. He brought his right hand up and brushed them over her cheek and her jawbone. Momiji felt like her skin was on fire after his fingers brushed the spot; she wanted him to touch more of her. When he brought his fingers to her mouth she opened her lips and took his middle finger in with her tongue.

"Momiji," he whispered in a faint voice as he brought his head into her neck and began to kiss and suck her skin.

Then suddenly at the sound of her name she realized what she was doing. She punched him in the nose and he moved away enough so that she could put her hands on his chest and push him away. Then quickly she grabbed the knife and held it up to him again. "What do you want?" she asked.

"To know about you," he said. "I want to know about who you are…"

"And why should I tell you anything about who I am?" she asked.

"Because if you agree to answer my questions I'll tell you about what you want," Kusanagi said.

A light clicked in Momiji's brain, "Anything that I want, you, your family, and etc."

"Yes," he said.

"How do I know that you wouldn't be lying about what you say to me?" asked Momiji.

"I give you my word," he said.

"And how is that supposed to help me," Momiji asked. "You could be lying to me."

"When I give you my word I keep my word," he said, "I told you I wouldn't lie and I won't lie to you."

"Fine I tell you something and you tell me," she said to him, "What do you want to know about me?"

"What's your favorite place to go?" Kusanagi said.

Momiji gave him a questioning look, "Why?"

"That's not the deal," Kusanagi said.

"Fine," she said, she thought about it for a few moments then said, "The Ocean."

"Simple enough, now your question."

"Why does your brother want my sister?" she asked.

"She is his mate, he wants her to be his wife and lover," he said, "Now tell me why you hunt us?"

"I do what I was born to do; I was bread to kill things that pose a threat to the human race you and your people are that threat, and I am the one who was sent to detain and destroy these threats," she said. "Now tell me why Serena can't escape your brother?" she asked.

"Because there's a barrier surrounding the area, if she were to try and escape my brother would know immediately," Kusanagi said. "Tell me what your dream is?"

"My….my….dream?" she asked. Momiji thought for a second; Momiji let the knife fall but still held it tightly she was thrown off by the question, no one had ever asked her one like it before. "I don't know….to be happy I guess… to be happy with the people I love….and to be safe," she said. "I've never really thought about it, ever since I can remember all my dreams have ever been were of things I had to do people I had to save, things I had to make; that's all that my life has ever been."

"That's seems to be a constant in the lives of slayers, everyone that I have ever meet has been so dedicated to their cause that it was the only thing in their lives," he said.

"And how many of those slayers did you kill after you found out their personal lives or did you just kill them and bleed them dry stealing their memories," she asked.

"A combination of both but I can promise you that I only feed on people when it is necessary or when they have attacked me," he told her.

"Bullshit," Momiji said, "I know you vampires aren't as noble as you think you are." "You all just kill for pleasure and everyone knows it, it's in you blood and its sad," she spat at him.

"And how many humans have you killed Momiji, how many that have worked for vampires?" he asked.

"Not as many as you have," she yelled back at him.

"No perhaps not but you have killed some haven't you, you cannot deny it because you and I both know that you have," Kusanagi said.

"You and I are completely different," Momiji said.

"In what ways exactly," he asked her.

"For one I have a pulse," she said sarcastically.

"You think I do not?" He grabbed her wrist and put her hand to his heart, she tried to get loose but he was stronger then she was and was able to hold her there. After a few seconds she stopped and felt a faint beating under the soft flesh of his chest. She didn't know why but for some reason she brought her head to his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was a soft thudding sound and as she listened she realized that it matched her own. Momiji felt his strong arms surround her and cement her to the spot, but it was unnecessary she knew that she wasn't going to pull away at that moment.

They stayed like that for a few minuets then Momiji pulled her head away slowly and looked into his eyes. They mesmerized her, not because he was using her power but because she was drawn to them and their depth. Kusanagi slowly bent his head down and lightly brushed her lips; he waited for her to pull back but when she didn't he put more pressure glad when she began to kiss him back.

Momiji's mind screamed for him to let her go, for her to stop kissing him. He was her enemy for heavens sake and here she was standing in the middle of nowhere, underneath the stars making out with the one person she was supposed to be hunting down and killing. Everything was telling her that it was wrong but her body refused to move and her lips refused to stop kissing him.

He began to move her back until she was pressed up against the car, then he dropped his hands from her waist and let them roam all over her body. She could feel his hands on her hips and then move up to her waist and under her shirt, he ran his fingers over her tight stomach and around to her back.

He sent shivers down her spine, but she didn't want him to stop he was intoxicating. His lips, his taste, his smell, his touch she never wanted him to stop. Momiji began to get adventurous herself; she ran her hands through his hair and down his back feeling his tight muscles. Then she too went under his shirt and felt his rock hard abs; Momiji wanted to look at him she wanted to see his body. She took his shirt in two hands and ripped with all her might; it easily tore and she stared at his magnificent body.

He suddenly stopped her and let her go breaking the kiss; then he turned away from her so that she couldn't see his body. "You shouldn't have done that Momiji," he said softly but there was anger in his voice.

Momiji stood there confused a second ago he had been touching and kissing her in all the right ways and within seconds he had changed his mind and didn't want her too see him.

She was breathing hard her confusion dizzying her. She didn't get it. Then she thought for a moment, "Is this because of your skin?" she asked. He turned his head so that he could see her from his left eye, but still he said nothing. "It is isn't it?" she said knowing that it was. "Can I ask what happened?"

"I'm different from my family, but I wasn't always like this," he said, "It's because of the spice."

"The spice?" she asked, "Isn't that to help seers become more intone with their visions?"

"Yes but what we didn't know in the beginning was that it was addictive, just like heroine," he told her. "I became addicted to it and it changed me, my thoughts, my moods, my body, everything; since I was one of the first to take the spice we didn't know what the repercussions of taking it would be."

"As I became more and more addicted to it my body began to change more and more," he said, "With the doses that I was taking I should have been dead but something in my blood, something in my body changed it molded the affects to suite me and keep me alive." "First my skin began to change into the color that you see now, then my hair and the last thing was my eyes, after that my mind began to change," he said, "Every vision became more real to me."

"By that time my brothers had seen what it was doing to me and stopped me from getting to the spice," he explained, "It took sixteen months but I was able to kick that habit and I haven't touched it since, but unfortunately the attributes didn't go away, my body stayed the way that it was and my vision are extremely real now, but since then I have learned to live with what I have become."

"Why did you turn from me?" she asked him touching his shoulder and tuning him towards her.

"Not many want to be with someone like me, my blood still carries spice remnants within it," he said. "So if I were to have children with someone or I was to bite someone and turn them…."

"They would have the chance of being addicted to the stuff," she finished. Momiji looked at him and his body, she put her hand on his chest and saw the difference in color, but it didn't bother her. "Your skin is beautiful, it reminds me of copper, clean and crisp new and fresh, shines like a mirror," she said. She looked up into his face, "Your hair is great I love its darkness, and your eyes are different, and its amazing." "I've always liked things that were out of place, that's what I've always felt like I was, so it makes sense that I was drawn to you, were both the same out of place in an out of place world," she said to him.

Momiji looked up into his eyes, all thoughts of doubt forgotten she wasn't pulling away anymore and as she realized it she also realized that she didn't want to. It felt right being there with him, she felt like she was in the right place at the right time, like she had been meant to be there at that moment.

Kusanagi brought his hands to her face and looked into her deep green eyes, "No one has ever accepted me since I changed; no one outside of my family, women think me strange and friends judge me because of the addiction that I had, but you, you didn't do either," he said. He leaned down and kissed her again; this time neither fighting only embracing what the other was doing and what the other was.

In that moment it didn't matter that he was a vampire Prince or that she was a slayer; it didn't matter that she had worked her whole life to be this close to one of the vampire royal family and she wasn't taking the chance to kill him. It didn't matter that she had killed so many of his people or that he should be bleeding her dry for justice. All that mattered was that in that moment they were together and that they knew they were sharing this thing together.

Momiji wanted this moment to never end but unfortunately fate had its way of destroying the moments. At that moment Momiji's cell phone rang; both parties broke apart Momiji more urgently then him. She reached into her pocket and drew at her phone, the screen read _Hermione_, and at that second everything came crashing back down on her.

"Oh my god what….what just happened?" she said realizing everything that she had just done. "I just made out with the person I'm supposed to kill," she exclaimed.

"Momiji calm down, just don't think like……"

"Don't think yeah that's what I was doing, not thinking," she said. She slapped her hand against her forehead and began to take in deep breaths. "Oh I'm gonna get killed for this," she said more to herself. "Abby would be so ashamed, Serena and Hermione would die, and the girls Oh what will they say, I'm supposed to be the leader the one with her feet on the ground the one with all the sense," she ranted to herself, "I'm supposed to be the strong one the one who doesn't give into the desires, oh what am I going to do?" she yelled burying her head in her hands. "What am I going to tell them?"

"Nothing," Kusanagi said, "Tell them nothing they don't need to know about it."

"They are my sisters they'll find out sooner or later," she said, "That Hermione yeah she can get blood from a stone literally."

"If your so strong then you should be able to fend them off right?" he said.

Momiji nodded, "Yeah that's making a lot of sense," she said looking at him, "Listen to me not only did I just make out with my enemy I'm taking advice from him too, oh what are you becoming Momiji?" she asked herself.

Suddenly her phone rang; she held it up and saw the caller ID now said _Sarah_. She looked up at Kusanagi and his ripped shirt, "I have to go," she stood and walked over to the driver's side of her car. She opened the door and turned around to see him right behind her, "You know this means nothing right, I'm still going to have to kill you," she told him solemnly.

"Do you really think this means nothing Momiji?" he asked her.

She stared at him for a few seconds then said, "I have to go." She got in her car and turned the key in the ignition, a few seconds later she was driving away from him at full speed.

"_It meant something Momiji you and I both know it," _he said to her telepathically. Momiji said nothing back she looked in her rearview mirror and saw him standing there, then she looked back at the road for a few seconds. She glanced back and he was gone like he had never been there. _'This isn't over'_ he said to her, _'Not by a long shot.'_

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

_Dun dun dun...lol...keep those review coming tell me also whos your favorite copule so far...next couple coming Hermione and her man...until then c ya!_


	13. I have been Moved

Heres the next installment...Hope you like it. I do not own sailor moon or blue seed...if only!

* * *

When Momiji returned to the house she instantly knew that she was in for it. The lights in the kitchen were on and Blake was outside sitting on the front steps holding a large gun. Momiji turned of the ignition tempted to leave before they realized that she had come back, but then she felt a yawn come on and she decided that it would be better to just take it then go up to bed and forget it. She got out of the car and shut the door as softly as she could so that Hermione and Sarah wouldn't hear her. 

Momiji walked up to Blake and said, "So what happened?"

"Someone or something broke into the house," he said simply taking out a cigar and lighting it.

"That must have been why Hermione called me earlier," she said.

"Yeah that would have been it," he said, "Her and Sarah are pissed that you kept ignoring your phone."

"I figured they would be," she said, "So did anyone get attacked?"

"No just gave us a scare Hermione and Sarah have been going over the details all night and they pretty much have it handled," Blake told her.

"So what do they want with me?" she asked.

"To yell."

"Figures, it's always me," she said.

"So how did the search go?" he asked her.

"Well I have a lead, a very tangible lead that could help me out," Momiji said. "He's in with the Royal family, really in," she said thinking about what Kusanagi had told her.

"Well the sooner that we find Serena the better," he said. "Have you thought about doing a summoning spell?"

"Tried it, and it failed there has to be some kind of barrier keeping her location secret from us."

"I see."

There was a silence between them and then finally Momiji decided to break it. "Well I guess I had better get this over with," she said and she started to walk towards the front door.

"Bedroom windows open," he said to her.

She turned to look at him, "What?"

"I opened it when they started yelling about how you weren't picking up the phone, figured that you would need to get in without being seen by them," Blake said blowing smoke from his mouth.

"I owe you another box of cigars now," she said with a half smile. Momiji jumped off of the porch and started around to the back of the house where the window to her room was.

"We'll find her Momiji," he said. And she stopped and looked back at him. "We'll get her back."

"I know," she said then she disappeared to the back of the house. She saw her window open and silently thanked Blake again. She looked around to make sure that no one saw her and then she took her hands and pressed them together. After a few seconds she threw them down at the ground at the same moment when she jumped up and her powers propelled her to the windowsill. She grabbed onto the edge and pulled herself inside.

Once inside Momiji stripped down and changed into a fresh pair of panties, a pair of shorts, and a tank top. She closed the window, pulled down the shades, and locked the door making sure that Hermione couldn't get in when she discovered that Momiji was back. Then she climbed into bed and tried to sleep as the rising sun began to turn the world light. Everything seemed to run through her mind, the whole episode at the club a few days ago, the run, Serena's disappearance and then Kusanagi.

Kusanagi who's eyes burned into her mind, Kusanagi who smelled like the earth, Kusanagi whose lips were soft and rough, Kusanagi whose hands where strong, Kusanagi who's touch sent fire through her limbs, Kusanagi who she loved.

At that thought Momiji sat straight up in bed, love? She questioned. Her? No. She didn't love anyone but her family and friends, and she especially didn't love a vampire, particularly a vampire she was supposed to kill. She couldn't. Could she?

"Yes," said her subconscious. "No," she said out loud as she shook her head it was just from being tired. No she didn't love him, she didn't even like him. She laid back down and soon fell into and uneasy sleep.

* * *

Blake sat on the porch and said nothing as Momiji slept, he just waited. Waited for Hermione and Sarah to discover that she had once again evaded their lectures. He didn't have to wait long. 

Hermione came outside, threw open the screen door and stared at Momiji's car. "Where is she?" Hermione asked.

"Her room came home and went right there and I'll bet anything right into bed," Blake said simply.

"Why didn't you yell for us?" Sarah asked.

Blake shrugged, "Slipped my mind."

"Blake! You purposely helped to her get around us didn't you?" Sarah yelled.

"No I would say get around you, more like go over you," he said.

"And what has prompted this act of civility towards her?" Sarah demanded.

"I lost one sister without ever letting her know how much she meant to me and this family, I won't allow that to happen to anyone else, besides maybe its time I stopped picking on my little sisters," he said.

"Blake…" Sarah said.

"Ha" said Hermione, "such a tease Blake you've never liked us, you always hated that we were in the house, you were just a bully."

"I tease because I love," he said, "besides I can love you guys without liking you."

"Oh so cliché," Hermione said as she went back into the house and down to the basement, knowing that she wouldn't be able to yell at Momiji for some time.

"You just love to mess with them don't you?" said Sarah.

"Part of my nature," he said.

"So tell me… what is the reason for inciting this change of heart in you," she said.

"Mothers dying………….. I spoke to her before we went to bed last night and she told me that she doesn't think she has a lot of time left," Blake said. "She said that I should be nicer to my sisters since you and them are the only things that I'll have when she goes."

"Since when have you counted them as your sisters?" Sarah questioned.

"I always have, they've been here as long as you have, I've lived with them my whole life, and we've fought like brother and sisters forever." "Mother was right they are my family, it's just too bad that it took one of them to go missing for me to realize it."

Sarah went over to him and sat down next to him, she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'll be here for you too baby," she said quietly.

He gave a weak smile and then put his hand on her leg, "Thanks."

* * *

Because she knew that Momiji was one to not wake up until three in the afternoon Hermione had the entire morning to spend doing nothing. And this frustrated her more then anything. So she decided to go into the city, or more importantly to the library. She took the keys to Sarah's jeep and drove into the city limits at about nine in the morning. 

As the sun beat down on the city Hermione could feel the air and ground begin to heat up. It was nine twenty when she pulled into the parking lot of the library and parked the car. She grabbed her bag from the back, it held most of her research, and she was hoping to get some things done with her time.

Hermione walked past Josephine the librarian and she nodded slightly at her. Josephine was a fellow witch who had trained with Abby; she had gone into hiding in a way. Changed her appearance and her demeanor; sometimes Hermione wondered what she had been like before. When Josephine had gone into hiding she had taken a large section of the covens spell and history books with her. But knowing that she couldn't keep them hidden forever she had put them away into a part of the library that no one ever went to. Only certain people knew that the books were down there and only certain people were allowed down to use them.

Hermione descended the metal stairs into the basement and pushed the large doors open. Hermione turned on the lights and walked down the long hallway to the back of the large room where the books were kept. She reached another door and looked around before she opened it, making sure that no one was around she went inside and locked the door behind her. She turned on the lights and went to the small table that sat in the middle of the back room surrounded by shelves and shelves of books.

Hermione put down her bag and inhaled deeply; she loved books more then anything. Then she went to one of the rows she knew well and pulled down a large black book. She put it down on the table and it landed with a large thud. On the cover was a large gothic looking carving of a wolf with its teeth bared and its mouth open. The eyes stared up at you and because there were tiny amber rocks imbedded in them they looked like they were glowing. The first time Hermione had looked at the cover chills had been sent down her spine and she had to leave and come back later when she was able to compose herself again; but since then she had gotten used to those eyes.

Hermione opened the book to one of the pages that she had marked and sat down in the chair, she then grabbed her notebook and began to take notes and make calculations. Even though Serena had gone missing she was still going to find an antidote for the werewolf bite, it was her goal and she was working extremely hard to make it a reality.

Hermione couldn't discern how long she had been sitting there when she finally finished her work. She closed the large book; she stood and placed the book back onto the shelf and then turned back to the table. She picked up her notebook and all the loose papers that she had ripped out. She slung the bag over her shoulder and began to walk towards the door reading the notes she had just taken. She reached the door and grabbed for the handle when it was swung open and a man came in quickly. They collided and she was knocked to the ground her papers flying up and out of her hands mixing with the stranger who she had run into.

"Oh I am truly sorry," he said. Hermione didn't look up at him she immediately tired to figure out whose papers were whose.

"It's fine just please don't step on my papers I can't afford to have them ripped," she said.

"Oh yes, I am sorry," he bent down and began to help her gather the papers together. When they were all up off of the floor they both stood and held handfuls of loose leaf papers unable to tell whose were whose. Finally Hermione was able to look up at him.

He had bright green eyes that had some silver in the middle, his hair was jet black and his skin was slightly tanned. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and green shirt which highlighted his eyes. He looked like a college student, but Hermione could tell that he was older then what he looked; how old she couldn't tell but she knew he wasn't in college.

She looked away and then back to his eyes, they stared at each other for a few moments and then he blinked. She thought he looked familiar but she didn't know where she knew him from, he was extremely handsome and she could tell that her body was already reacting to him. She let out a breath that she hadn't known that she had been holding. "We should sort these," she said.

"Alright," the guy said.

Hermione turned around and sat down on the table and began to sort the papers that were hers and the ones that she didn't recognize. She felt his eyes upon her the whole time. She glanced at him for a second and then he moved and sat down at the chair and began to help her.

* * *

Daniel stared at the young brunette; he had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. Her hair was a beautiful color of bark, her eyes were a beautiful hazel and matched her hair perfectly, and her skin was healthily tanned. She wore a white tank top and a yellow beach skirt that went to her knees she seemed to glow and he longed to see her in the sunlight. He memorized her scent, she smelled like sunflowers, and the country, there was a slight hint of chemicals, he could also smell the faint smell of brewed coffee underneath. 

He looked up from the chair that he was sitting in and stare into her eyes, he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't place it. When she stared at him he felt a heat go through his body and when she looked away he seemed to feel vacant again. He tried to start conversation with her but she remained silent trying to find her things so that she could go.

He soon realized that if they separated her papers from his then she would run off and he wouldn't see her again. He needed something that would keep her around him for a little while longer. He looked around and saw that the only thing in the room were books. So when they had finally finished sorting the papers he stood and pushed the rug up slightly so that she would trip. He hated to do it but he wanted her to stay.

"Well I had better be going sorry about running into you by the way," Hermione said not looking at him.

"No it was completely my fault I get so immersed in my things that sometimes I don't realize what I'm doing," he said.

"Well bye," Hermione said simply then she began to walk towards the door. Daniel concentrated on the rug and to his delight she tripped and fell. But this time before she hit the ground she grabbed onto one of the bookshelves and some of the books fell to the floor.

"Damn it," Hermione said when she saw what she had did. She threw down her bag and began to pick up the mess.

Daniel went over to her, "Here let me help you with that."

"Oh no you don't have to it's not your fault that I'm a klutz," she said.

"No but if it hadn't been for me knocking into you, you would have never had to stay here then this never would have happened," he said as he bent down and began to help her replace the books.

"Well I guess that's true," she said. Hermione looked up at him and understood that she was being rude the whole time that he had tired to talk with her she had ignored him. "I'm Hermione," she said and she held out her hand so that he could shake it.

"I'm Daniel," he said, he took her hand and then gently kissed it.

Hermione inhaled a breath when his lips touched her skin; when he pulled away she felt like there was warmth spreading from that spot. "So what are you doing down here?" she asked.

"Research," he told her, "This thing I have to do for my family."

"Really do you mind me asking what it is?" she questioned.

"I'm sure that since you know about this particular place then you're aware of the virus that's been going around am I correct," he said. Hermione nodded, "Well my older sister is interested in it its makeup, she has a friend whose been infected and I think she's paranoid that she's going to contract it."

"I thought only vampires could………." Hermione stopped and stared at him closely. The she gasped dropped the books that she was carrying. She stared into his eyes and suddenly she remembered where she knew him from, "Oh my God," she said putting her hands to her mouth, "Your Daniel Ambrose." Images of the restaurant flashed through her mind.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh my God," she said a little calmer in voice but her mind was in full on panic mode. She was extremely lucky that he hadn't recognized her from that night. She didn't have the strength or the right equipment to fight him at the moment so her only other option was to get out of there as soon as she could.

"I have to go!" she said quickly and she grabbed her bag and ran for the door before he could stop her.

Daniel stared after her for a few seconds trying to register her reaction, "What was that?" he asked himself. Then he realized that she was running out of his life and he didn't even try to ask her out. He ran out of the door and was down the hall in seconds. He took the stairs by threes and when he reached the top he looked around to see if he could spot her. Then he saw a flash of yellow heading towards the exit. He ran after her and saw her run outside; he almost followed her through the glass doors but stopped when he saw the sunlight.

He stared at her, as she stood just outside of the library hand on her chest breathing hard in the sunlight. Finally she seemed to calm down and she turned around to face him. She looked into his eyes and saw that he didn't understand. Then in an instant their minds were linked, _"Hermione?"_ he asked her mentally.

"_Get out of my head Ambrose," _she snapped.

"_What happened?" _he asked her.

"_It doesn't matter,"_ she said, _"I just have to be thankful that I made it out here alive."_

"_Hermione did you think I was going to hurt you?"_ he questioned her.

"_You're a vampire, a vampire prince, I'm lucky to have encountered you without getting sucked upon,"_ she said viciously.

"_That's not fair! You don't know me," _he argued, _"I still don't know what's going on."_

As she stared into his face she saw sadness and hurt, she knew that he had wanted to ask her on a date and it broke her heart, because if he had she knew that she would have said yes. She realized that she should call to Momiji and that they should dispose of him, but something in her heart kept her from calling out.

"_All you need to know is that I can't ever see you again,"_ she said. Then she closed off her end of the connection and turned around. She ran into the crowd and around the building. She jumped into the car and turned on the ignition. Hermione peeled out of the parking lot almost hitting an elderly couple as she did. She drove back into the country and back towards Abby's the entire time thinking about that face full of sadness and hurt, and his touch how it had made a heat in her she hadn't known before.

* * *

Serena woke in a large four poster oak bed and she could instantly tell that she wasn't in the same place as she had been before. She could tell by the smell of the place and by the air. She was outside of the city, or in a deserted area, for it was too quite outside to be in the center of things. She got out of bed and walked over to the large window where sunlight was streaming through. She threw back the heavy curtains and saw a beautiful garden surrounded by high hedges for privacy. Beyond them she could see a few other houses to the left but to the right was the beach. And it wasn't a beach that Serena had ever seen before. 

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

_"We are Santa Barbra California," Darien whispered into her mind._

"How did I get here?" she asked.

_"I thought that it would be safer to be away from Los Angeles especially with all of the slayers hunting for you,"_ Darien told her.

_"We're miles away from my home, how could you I didn't want to leave it was the only place that I knew,"_ Serena screamed at him.

_"We'll return there my love, but only after things begin to cool down and your sisters stop causing trouble,"_ he said in a soothing voice.

"This won't stop them, especially not Momiji she wont be stopped. By something as trivial as a move of location," she said. Then she blocked off Darien and was a stone wall against his attempts to try and enter her mind.

Serena began to try and contact Momiji or Hermione but she was unable to; there was strong magic about the house and she knew that if she tried to escape she wouldn't be stopped before she could get anywhere. Serena finally stood and went over to the wardrobe that stood in the room. Serena opened the doors and found a multitude of clothes that were all designed for women.

Serena took out a dress and realized that it was too big; she replaced it and got another. This one was too large as well; by the time she had gone through all of the clothes she had discovered that none of them were the same size.

"It seems like Mr. Ambrose is a playboy as well as a bloodsucker," she said to herself. She chose a very elegant yet sexy outfit and began to get dressed; as she looked in the mirror she reveled in how good the clothes made her look. She wore a black pair of pants, with blue spaghetti strapped tank top that had a beaded design on the part right under her breast, a pair of black slip on ballet looking shoes, a long necklace of pearls that were wrapped around her neck twice. Her hair was half down and half pulled back.

"He may be a bloodsucker but he sure knows how to shop for women," she said to herself. Serena looked at the door; she knew that it was unlocked and she knew that almost everyone save the generals, their women, Darien and his brothers were asleep. Serena went over to the door and turned the handle downward to open it. She cracked it open and saw that the hall beyond was deserted. She had decided that if she was going to be a captive here then she might as well know her new prison and possibly locate a part of the house were the spell was weakened and she could escape or contact Momiji or Hermione.

She quickly slid out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her. There was a long hallway that dead ended into another hall to her left and then to her right there was another long hallway that turned to the left. She went to the left, as she walked down the hall slowly waiting to be caught. When she got to the intersecting hall she turned right and went forward until she reached a staircase at the end. Slowly and always keeping and eye out behind her she descended the stairs.

When Serena reached the bottom she heard voices coming from off to her left. She looked and saw that there was a large wooden door. Stealthily she crept over to it and leaned her ear against it. She concentrated and toned out everything that was of non importance and listened to the conversation on the other side.

* * *

I'm considering this my birthday present to myself. 9-19-06 Be happy for me! 


	14. Encounters

As Serena listened to the voices behind the door she heard first the outraged sound in Ami Ludmila's voice. "She is a threat to us all Darien!"

"I disagree, Serena is no more a threat to you and the others then as I" he told her.

"Darien you must think reasonably what will the other covens say when they learn that their Prince is keeping such a slayer in his home but not as a prisoner," Lita said.

"I don't give a damn what they say, if they question my judgment or my doings then perhaps they should be taken care of, " Darien said his voice rising with anger. "This matter is not up for discussion by any of you, I have made my decision and you will all honor it."

"And what of when her sister come to attack us?" said Rei Ambrose. "What then when the slayers attack us? Her sister is motivated…we all know of how she's been searching non stop and even Kusanagi had a run in with her," she said.

"You saw the sister?" asked the voice of a male that she didn't know.

"Yes a while back, we had a run in….I saved her life and she made my night most enjoyable," he said with a mischievous tone, "I don't believe she will be of any more trouble."

At this Serena burst into the room thinking that he killed her. Everyone looked at her. Darien was sitting at the head of a long wooden table, next to him on the left was a white haired man, and at the right was his brother Kusanagi. Around the table sat the vampires that she had seen the other night, Rei Ambrose, Lita Draguta, Ami Ludmila, Zoicite Arber, and two other men that Serena didn't know. Standing next to Serena by the door stood the youngest Ambrose, Daniel.

"What did you do to Momiji," Serena demanded of Kusanagi.

"I haven't done anything to her," Kusanagi said.

"That's not true," Serena yelled.

"Serena," Darien said.

Serena's eyes looked at him and then back to Kusanagi. She took a few advancing steps towards the end of the table her eyes never leaving him. "If you have done anything to my sister I will kill you myself," Serena said, "And that is a promise."

"See Darien she is threatening your brother, this proves that she is a danger to us all," Ami said.

"Ami it is fine I understand her threats, she is scared and concerned for her sister," Kusanagi said to the group. "I cannot blame her, but let me tell you this Madam I would _never_ hurt Momiji," he told her.

"And why should I believe that?" Serena questioned with defiance.

"He just told you that he wouldn't," Lita said staring at her, "Is that not enough?"

"No," Serena said giving Lita a look that silenced her. "Tell me Mr. Ambrose why would you never hurt my sister?" she asked again staring into his strange eyes.

"Because I love her, and I would never her the woman I love," Kusanagi said.

Lita gasped, and Ami dropped her jaw. Zoicite put his hand on Ami's shoulder, and Nephrite's eyes widened; Jadeite stood from his sitting position. Only Rei, Darien and Daniel didn't move; Serena however took a step back from him.

"What?" she said breathlessly.

"I love her," he repeated.

"How can you….this doesn't……how?" Serena asked shocked.

"Is it so unbelievable to think that your sister could be the soul mate of a vampire?" said Rei.

"Yes, vampires have no souls," Serena spat.

"That is not true," Lita said, "Some of our people have done more then any mortal could think of, we are good people."

"Good creatures you mean…"

"That is enough," Darien said seeing that the others around the table were ready to attack her with one wrong move. He stood and stared at Serena, "You should go back to your room Serena."

Serena looked past Kusanagi and at Darien, the look on his face made her understand the seriousness of the issue. She turned and went to the door opening it; before she stepped through she turned and spoke to Kusanagi again.

"She'll never love you," she said, "She wouldn't allow herself to even if she knew and understood that she did, no matter what you think you will never be together."

Kusanagi looked at Serena who returned his gaze. "Would you stop her if she chose to be with a vampire?"

Serena stared at him and said nothing, "No but she would stop herself." With a last glance at Darien Serena walked out and shut the door behind her. As soon as she had closed the door she walked down the hall. Soon her head began to buzz with a familiar feeling; she knew that it was Darien. He was trying to get into her head and she was trying with all her might to stop him.

"Leave me be," she said. She then broke out in a run back to her room. She reached the door and threw it open. She slammed it behind her and ran into the sunlight, the rays warming her body. Her head was swimming; Momiji the soul mate of one of the Ambrose sons. It wasn't possible, and yet it made sense, Momiji had always been interested in the dark side of life. Perhaps this was why; she had been getting ready for the truth, for her love.

"Momiji would never allow something like that to happen, she would never be with a vampire," Serena said out loud.

"And why not is your sister to proud?" said Darien behind her. He made sure to stay away from the sunlight. But he said nothing to her being embraced by it, the sun made her even more beautiful long golden hair shimmering in the light, blue eyes sparkling with brightness, tanned skin glowing. She was a vision of extravagant beauty.

"No, Momiji has strong beliefs and she is…..stubborn," Serena said turning to face him as he watched her. "She wouldn't allow herself to be with him or any other unless she was undercover for a mission and even there she draws lines."

"Seems like she's a hard headed person," he said.

"Concrete," Serena said with a slight smile. "If Momiji was your brother's soul mate then it would change everything that we've been taught, that humans and vampires can be together."

"Why shouldn't they be able to?" he asked her.

"Because your kind hunt and kill my kind," she said.

"Only to stay alive," he said, "Why do you and yours hunt us?"

"To stay alive," she said. Serena leaned back against the railing and looked into Darien's eyes; he leaned against the door frame and stared back at her. They remained like that for a while each studying the other, a silent foreground between them.

Blake was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when Momiji came down dressed in a pair of dark jeans, green flip flops and a green shirt. She had her car keys in her hand and her jacket slung over the other arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"In to town I need to buy a few things," she told him.

"Like what?"

"What does it matter?" she replied.

"Curious, you don't come home until two in the morning and sleep until four in the afternoon then get up and leave right away," he said, "and I know that your not going to look for Serena dressed like that so you had better come up with another excuse," he said as she opened her mouth.

Momiji tried to hold her tongue but the look that Blake was giving her made her crack, "Fine damn it I have an appointment."

"Where?"

"At the salon okay, does that make you happy I'm going to get a new hairstyle is that alright or should I have your permission," she yelled.

"Why I thought you liked your hair the way it was," he said.

"Not anymore," Momiji said as she walked around him and towards the door.

"Man I sure would like to know what happened to you last night that brought upon this change."

Momiji stopped and was silent the door half open, "Nothing happened it's just time for something new."

"Sure," he said, "have a nice time and don't spend too much money."

"What money I got your credit card." Then Momiji bolted out the door before he could catch her and take it back.

Hermione drove up to the house right as Momiji was pulling out, she tried to stop her but Momiji already anticipating her actions was able to avid her again. Hermione sighed as she watched Momiji drive down the dirt road and disappear. Hermione grabbed her bags and silently retreated to the basement.

She sat in the cold of the room and turned on the computer. She leaned back in her chair and stared at ceiling for a long while. The thoughts running through her head were deep.

"If I hadn't realized that he wasn't Daniel Ambrose would I have accepted a date with him when asked?" she questioned herself. "Could I have enjoyed myself with him if I had remained ignorant to the truth? And what was the feeling that I felt, was it mere desire or was it something more," she thought. "Why did I feel a pull towards him like I've known him for so long of my life?...What am I thinking he's a vampire a demon of the old world, I've been sent here to kill his kind not to fall in love with them," she quarreled with her mind.

"But he was extremely handsome," she said out loud. "No!" she said, "No I've got to get him off of my mind." Hermione looked at the computer screen and tried to concentrate on the files that opened in front of her. But she kept seeing his face; "I need to go out," she said. Hermione went upstairs and began to get ready. She took a shower and blow dried her hair, then she curled it in loose curls.

She picked a tight fitting pair of black pants that flared out at the bottom and a tight red halter top, a pair of black sandal heels gave her another half an inch. She had on light red eye shadow, black eyeliner, and light lip gloss. She looked in the mirror and was proud for the woman who looked back at her. She loved to dress and go to clubs it helped relieve the stress.

Hermione grabbed her black jacket and put it on zipping it up to hide her top. She knew it didn't matter but she didn't want any of the girls to get a bad impression of her, especially since she was known as the good sister.

She had gotten downstairs and into the kitchen without anyone seeing her. Hermione grabbed the keys to Sarah's black lexes and was heading out the door when none other then Blake walked into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her.

"What is this run off night?" he said, "First Momiji and now you what's going on?"

"I need to go out and get some stuff outta my head, don't worry I'll be back before morning and nothings going to happened to the car," Hermione said.

"Just make sure that Sarah doesn't find out," he said turned about to walk out.

"You're not going to tell her, are you?"

"I know nothing about nothing," he said as she the door swung close. Hermione walked outside and into the cold air. She looked up into the sky and saw the silver of Daniels eyes. A warm feeling spread over her for a second, but then she shook it off.

She went to the car and blasted the stereo; she pulled out of the driveway and turned off in the direction of the city. She glanced back at the house for a few seconds and then turned away unaware that eyes watched her from the darkened window on the corner of the house.

Silver blue eyes blinked as they watched the car drive off and away from the house. It was the second car those eyes had seen drive away from the house that it belonged to and both cars had carried two of the most important girls those eyes had ever beheld. But they were sad now, they sensed something bad happening. They sensed a darkness spreading and they saw the crumbling of everything that they had built.

Momiji walked out of the salon feeling fresh and clean, she also felt like she had gained three layers of hair and baked in an oven. Not only had she gotten her hair lightened, chopped off the dead ends, but she had also gotten extensions and spent ten minuets in the tanning bed. No longer was her hair a dark brown color but more light chestnut, it was now down to about and inch above her elbows; she was also tanner. Though she lived in California and she was naturally tanner the most people from the East coast she worked mostly at night so sometimes there wasn't time to hit the beach.

Momiji got into her car and began to drive, she didn't feel like ending the night just yet and she still had Blake's credit card so she decided to treat herself to a nice solo dinner at a quite Italian restaurant that she knew of. It was downtown but not in the section that was filled with clubs, so it shouldn't be as busy as most.

She arrived at the restaurant and saw that there were only a few cars in the area. Momiji walked in and went over to the hostess, "Table for one please," she asked. The young woman nodded and took a menu from the stack that was sitting next to her. She led Momiji through a series of tables to on that sat by the window. There were two chairs, and two place settings on the white table cloth. She sat a few moments and then a very good looking dark haired waiter came over and took her order. She was tempted to order wine with Blake's card but remembered that she had to drive back home after dinner. So she ordered a glass of water with lemon.

Momiji looked around and saw that everyone that seemed to be around her was with another person, mostly couples. Not wanting to seem pathetic Momiji pulled from her purse a paper back book that she had loved since she was young, Pride and Prejudice. She began to read and was immediately entranced by the tale. She had reached one of her favorite parts in the book, where Mr. Darcy proposed to Elizabeth for the first time, when the meal came and she had to put the book down for a moment.

Momiji again glanced around the room and saw no one of interest around her so she began to eat her meal after the waiter had left to find someone else to serve. She began to eat her dinner and had almost finished when the bill came. She paid with Blake's card and then gathered her things. She stood and pushed in the chair; she walked out of the restaurant glad that she had come when she had because now there were numerous people waiting for a table. Momiji brushed past all the strange stares of people and went out to the car. She was about to get in when she saw a strange sight.

The boyfriend of Mina Anica, Malachite, was talking with a dark haired man that Momiji didn't recognize. She quickly took out her phone and used the small camera to snap a picture. Then she watched their lips and began to read what they were saying.

"How is she doing?" the man asked Malachite.

"Not well she's still locked up," he told the man.

"For her safety or for others?" the man asked.

"Both," Malachite responded.

"Are you going to see her now?"

"Yes," Malachite said.

"I wish I had the hope that you did Malachite," the man said.

"She will get better."

"How many do you know that have been able to live through this after they were infected?" the man asked.

Malachite was silent, only diverted his eyes towards the ground. "Mina's stronger then people think, she's got a will within her that will not allow her to die."

The man's face turned to one that reflected a slight remorse for Malachite. "Where is Darien now, I need to speak with him before I am able to get started."

"He's no longer in the city, he took the family and moved everyone to Santa Barbra, yesterday," Malachite told him.

"Why?"

"As you have probably heard he is holding a slayer as his prisoner and believed that it was too dangerous to keep her in the city with her sisters searching for her," Malachite replied.

"When is he coming back?"

"I don't know he said when her sisters gave up searching, but she claims that they never will and Kusanagi has assured Darien that the youngest sister will never stop until her sister is back home," said Malachite.

"What are they names of the slayers?"

"We only know the names of two the youngest and oldest, the one that Darien has is the eldest her name is Serena, she's extremely beautiful Christopher, like the goddess of the moon herself," Malachite said.

"The other sister I have never seen, but Kusanagi says that if Serena is Selene then younger sister would be Athena, her name I have been told is Momiji," he said.

"Momiji? Why does that name sound familiar," Christopher said.

"Perhaps you have heard of her vicious workings," replied Malachite.

"Perhaps," Christopher said with a thoughtful look. "And what of Daniel and Rei are they with Darien?"

"Rei is but Kusanagi returned a few hours ago, and Daniel comes back tonight he only went down to speak with Darien and check on Rei, then he had to leave again," Malachite replied.

"What was it that he had to tell them?"

"I was not privy to that information," Malachite told him. Then he looked down at his watch, "I must go now Christopher but I will see you again in a few hours, if you go wait for Daniel I'm sure that he will appear at his apartment sooner or later." Then Malachite walked away and got into a small silver car, he drove off in the direction of the hospital as Christopher watched.

"You're not a vampire," Momiji said behind Christopher, ""You're human, so why deal with them?"

Christopher turned around and looked at Momiji, "I take it you're the little slayer."

"You're correct," she replied. "Now answer my question."

"That is my business," he said.

"But it affects me and my family so that makes it my business as well."

"Then perhaps you and your family should go into another line of work, one that will ensure a longer life," Christopher said.

"Oh see I can't do that," Momiji told him.

"And why not?"

"Because then you and your vampire friends would run wild and free without consequences," she said, "and I cannot allow that to happen."

"Do you really think that you can stop it?" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I wont know until I try," Momiji replied.

Christopher watched her and saw that she was ready for a battle; she had the defiant stance of confidence and the feel of power flowing from her. "Going to fight me Momiji?"

"If it comes to that."

"You won't last five minuets," he told her.

"I guess we'll see wont we," she said.

"I really don't want to damage your pretty face, Kusanagi wouldn't be too happy," he said.

At the mention of Kusanagi's name Momiji faltered in power a little showing her interest in the matter. "What do you know of what he would like," she spat at him.

"They say that his feelings are only one sided, that you'll kill him before bed him," he paused and watched her reaction, "But I wonder how much truth is in that statement."

Momiji glared at him with hate in her eyes, "Enough talking." She threw her hand out at him and sent him flying back into a car.

"Impressive," he said recovering and looking at her. He put his hands together and made a number of symbols with his hands. Then he threw his hands out at her, a blast of fire spewed from his palm. Momiji quickly put up her hands to block the attack, she was successful for a while, then after he increased his power she faltered and the shield was broken. Momiji was thrown back but not before she put her arms up to block the fire from her face.

Momiji slammed into a car and fell onto the ground; she drew in a painful breath and then lifted her head to look at Christopher. He lifted his hand and she began to lift into the air, he walked closer to her and began to speak.

"You see Momiji I may be younger than you but I am a lot stronger then you," he said. "That's one of the reasons why I am involved with vampires because they like to give power to the faithful," he said.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No you see if I kill the woman that Kusanagi is love with then he would hate me and I would lose all my connections within the family," Christopher watched her face and knew that she was thinking of Kusanagi. "But that doesn't mean that I won't make this encounter painful." He flicked his wrist and she was slammed back down onto the concrete.

Momiji felt warm blood drip down her face she also tasted copper in her mouth and knew that she was bleeding there as well. Her mind flashed back to the night Kusanagi saved her and she gave a sadistic smile. _'Where is when I need him_,_'_ she thought. She felt her body lift into the air and crash into another car.

"Come now Momiji you're not even giving me a fight, it's rather disappointing," he said. He lifted her up so that he would look at her and cocked his head to one side. "What to do with you know?" he asked himself and her. He let her fall to the ground and turned his back thinking about it.

Momiji lay there contemplating what she could to do get out of this she felt a great pain in her leg and knew that when she had been thrown, one of the numerous times, she may have injured her leg. Momiji looked up and then held out her hand towards him. He was pushed down and hit the ground hard; Momiji clenched her fist and he was dragged along the concrete and into a nearby car. Momiji felt her power weaken and she tried to get up. She was standing on a shaky leg and had turned around. When she heard a rushing sound behind her, she turned to face it and saw him standing up and facing her, the wind rushing out from behind him.

"Power over the elements," she whispered to herself. She heard the ground beneath her cracking and looked down to see vines with long thorns pushing through the concrete. They encircled her legs and pressed deep into her skin and muscles, the bolted her to the ground.

"Now you'll burn like the witches of the Salem," he said. He gathered a ball of fire in his hand and threw it at her.

Momiji turned her head to the left and closed her eyes, awaiting the fire to burn her face. But after a few seconds when she didn't feel it she opened her eyes and saw a figure standing in front of her keeping the flames away from her. The fire stopped and she saw Christopher's face full of fear.

"Kusanagi," he said.

"What are you doing Christopher," he asked.

"She attacked me, I was defending myself," he replied.

"It looks as if you were the aggressor here," Kusanagi said. "Do you know who this is?"

Christopher was silent and then nodded, "But that doesn't mean…"

"It means that she is off limits," Kusanagi said. "If you attack her again Christopher I'll kill you, and it won't be quickly," he said in a deadly voice. "Now disappear!" he yelled.

Momiji saw Christopher vanish before her eyes; she was breathing hard and felt herself weakening from the loss of the blood, which was pooling around her feet. Kusanagi turned around and faced her, she said nothing and he said nothing only looking at her state. He walked to her and stood before her not sure of what she would do.

Momiji looked into his eyes without any hesitation this time. They stayed like this for a few moments and then Momiji felt her legs give out, she automatically grabbed onto his arms to hold herself. He was stiff for a second and then grabbed onto her. Kusanagi looked down at her legs and saw the blood. Still holding her he took one hand and broke the vines from her right leg.

Momiji let out a whimper of pain and bit her lip. He stood and looked at her to make sure that she was alright; then when he had given her a second to recover he bent down and broke the other vines. Again Momiji let out a cry of pain. Kusanagi stood and looked at her; she looked back.

Then she said in a weak voice, "I think I'm gonna faint." Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell unconscious. Kusanagi scoped her up into his arms bridal style and in a gust of wind was gone.


	15. Talks and Declarations

Do not own sailor moon charcters or blue seed characters.

* * *

Momiji woke on a soft bed under her were green sheets and silk pillows. She sat up, her body was throbbing, she felt sore and when she looked down at her legs and arms she saw black and blue marks from where the thorns had captured her.

"Damn it," she said then she noticed that her clothes had been changed she was now dressed in a black tee shirt and black shorts. "What the hell? Where are my clothes?" she asked no one.

"I had the maid put them into the wash," said Kusanagi appearing at the foot of the bed. "I don't think that they will be any use I to you however, I don't think that they will be able to get the blood out of them."

"So you think that it's in your right to undress me and change my clothes," Momiji said standing and taking a few steps forward. Then her face fell and her body collapsed, but before she could hit the ground Kusanagi was there holding her in his strong embrace.

"You're the most stubborn woman I have ever met, you shouldn't be walking around in your state," he told her. He swung her into his arms and took her back to the bed, laying her on it as gently as he could. He lay down next to her and held her in his arms he leaned over her so that their faces were close enough to touch. Kusanagi stared into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"You're so beautiful Momiji," he said. He kept staring into her eyes.

"Why do you keep showing up?" she asked him breathlessly.

"Why not, you seem to keep getting into situations where you need my help," he said to her.

"I don't need your help ever," Momiji said.

"Had I not come around today he most likely would have killed you," Kusanagi said.

"And why is that any business of yours?"

"Because if something were to happen to you then I would….." he stopped before he finished the sentence. He let go of her and rolled to the other side of the bed. He sat on the edge then stood and moved to stand in front of a large window overlooking dark hills and large fields.

"Then you would what?" asked Momiji slightly confused at his words she sat up in the bed and stared at his back. When he didn't answer her she looked down at the bed sheets. "I think I know what you wanted to say," she said quietly. "But I won't allow you to say it you can't ever utter those words do you understand me."

"Why, why would you never have me tell you that I have feelings for you?"

"Because Vampires and Vampire Slayers don't have those feelings for each other, you're the monster and I kill the monsters."

"I am not a monster, I have never done anything against anyone who didn't deserve it," Kusanagi told her.

"And all your victims, did you not harm them?" Momiji shot back at him.

Kusanagi turned away from her and looked out of the window. "You don't understand how we are, we drink to survive not out of malice or hatred, we don't like it but it's what needs to be done, and most of us don't kill our victims when we drink their blood."

"Ha if that were the case then there would be no need for my kind of people," she said.

"Some of our kind forget the laws and forget themselves, but not every vampire is evil," he said, "I'm not."

Momiji looked at him, "that can be debated."

"You really think that I am evil, after I have saved you numerous times, kept your secrets hidden and your family safe."

Momiji's eyes widened, "What do you know about my family?" she said.

"You may be good at hiding who you are, but we are better at discovering who you are. Your Abby's protégé one of three. And now that she has been diagnosed terminally ill the three of you run her "school". You train young slayers in the arts, you teach them how to kill our kind and other creatures that dwell in the night," he said. "You hunt down and kill my kind and yet you call me the monster how ironic for I am sure that you have killed more souls than I have."

"You're wrong most of the things that I have killed have no soul, or they've forgotten it," Momiji said.

"You can't forget your soul, it's there always there lingering inside and though some may ignore it they can't forget it, believe me I've tried."

"Why? Why did you try to forget it?" she asked curiosity bettering her common sense.

"Because once long ago I was what you say that I was, I was a monster and deserved to die, but for some reason I was kept alive, but I was cursed for my deeds and was turned into the man that stands before you."

"You're talking about when you took the spice aren't you," she said. "When it changed your body it made you crazy," she said coming to the realization of what he was revealing.

"Yes and once I escaped from my family's confines and ravaged the nearest town, I killed several people in my insanity, I did things that I never want to admit to doing," he turned and faced her. "I became the monster, and it was only after the spice wore off and my brothers caught me did I realize what I had done. After that I never touched the spice again but it was already too late like I told you the spice had altered my body into what you see."

He held up his hand for her to see, "you see what it has done on the outside but on the inside that's the worst. When I was finally sane I wanted to die for what I had done, I wanted my brothers to kill me, and when they refused I wanted to kill myself but for some reason my body wouldn't allow me to die. I was forced to live with the knowledge of what I had done. My soul was scarred from the first moment that I killed an innocent it will never heal, and though the pain stops I will never forget it."

Momiji was silent as she stared up at him somewhat understanding what he was talking about. "We don't forget our souls Momiji we just try to suppress them but in the end we are forced to remember, and we always remember, and we always regret."

* * *

Serena woke when the moon was just rising it was breathtaking. She leaned against the doorframe and watched as it went higher and higher into the sky. "You resemble the moon," Darien said from his seat behind her. Serena didn't respond she only stared up silent. "You haven't spoken in hours what's the matter?"

"My sister is falling in love with a vampire, I can tell even with the barrier that you have set around this place. I can still feel her confused emotions," Serena said. "I guess it's possible for a vampire and a slayer to be soul mates cause I can feel your brothers love for her as well."

"He loves her very much," said Darien.

"Yes, it makes me question what we were told and knowing this I also wonder at the other things that I was taught. I wonder what else was false," she said.

"Many things, they told you that we are evil creatures of the dark did they not?" Her silence was his answer. "They told you this because they fear us, they fear who we are, what we are. We're not all bad Serena. You know this you've had your own experiences with my people to know that they aren't evil."

"Everything that I've been told is a lie, or at least that's what it feels like."

Darien stood he leaned on the doorframe across from her, "Not everything was a lie Serena, there are evils out there in the world but not everything that is different is evil."

"That I know very well now," she said tears forming in her eyes. "I can tell that you all are not evil and that you're the same as me. You have souls and you have hearts that beat, you have thoughts and dreams and emotions. I know this now because if you didn't then I don't think that I would feel this way towards you."

Darien looked into her eyes understanding her meaning but before he could speak she continued. "I think I'm in love with you. Every second that you are near me my mind and soul scream out to be in your arms. Every move you make towards me sends my head rushing and my heart beating. Every time I look into your eyes I see the world and all its wonders and all its pain and then I see the love that you have for me. You try to hide it and you're good at hiding it but I think that because I feel the same I can recognize it." Serena paused, tears coming down her face now. "If Kusanagi and Momiji are soul mates then what I was taught must be false, because if it's possible then I think your mine."

"Serena," he whispered then in a blink she was in his arms. "I've known that you were mine from the moment that I set eyes upon you," he said as he stroked her hair. Darien rested his lips against her forehead and inhaled deeply. "Serena why this change?" he asked.

"I had a dream last night, it gave me the answers that I was looking for, I understand it all now," she said.

"What was your dream about?" he asked.

"A few things I haven't had one like that since I was young, but it gave me the answers that I was searching for," Serena said leaning in to his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Darien took her chin in his fingers he stared into her eyes. "I love you Serena."

"I love you."


	16. Serena's Escape

I do not own sailor moon or its characters, I also do not own blue seed or its characters.

* * *

Hermione stood on the beach and watched as the sun set on the ocean. She didn't move as the wind blew against her back throwing her hair around her face. _'Where the hell are you?'_ she asked referring to Serena. It had been two weeks since she had seen Serena and almost five days since she had seen Momiji. She knew that Momiji was hurt because after she hadn't returned the other night they had went into the city and searched for her car. They had found it in the parking lot and after seeing the destruction that had happened they knew that there had been a battle and that Momiji was hurt. 

Hermione had tried to contact her telepathically but to no avail, she had long given up on trying Serena. She stared at the ocean and waited for something, anything that would give her a lead. "Give me something," she said to the heavens, "Help me." Hermione put her hand to her head and rubbed, "I don't know what to do."

Suddenly Hermione began to see images flying through her mind. She saw Serena in a house on the beach and Momiji in an apartment speaking with a tall handsome man. Then she was taken back to Serena, who was lying awake in a bed with a sleeping Endymion. "Serena," she said out loud. Then she was taken from the room and up over the city, she recognized it and gasped. She saw Serena's actions and understood.

Hermione then dropped to her knees breathing hard, she knew where Serena was and she knew what she had planned. After a while Hermione stood and inhaled deeply. She turned and went to her car; if she drove quickly she would be able to make it there in just about 3 hours.

As she got into her car she took out her phone and dialed Sarah's phone number. She waited for Sarah to answer and then started talking, "I know where Serena is Sarah, she's being held hostage in Santa Barbara. Endymion is holding her."

"How do you know that for sure?" asked Sarah.

"While I was out I got a vision."

"How their magic has been able to shield you from their visions before, so why all of a sudden are you able to see them now?"

"Serena, she planned it all out and told Darien that she was in love with him, she knew that when he thought that she had no intention of running away he would lessen the security," Hermione said.

"Wait where you are and we'll meet you."

"No time Serena only has a small window of opportunity, I have to go now, I knew what she's planning and if all goes well we can be back by morning."

"Hermione I strongly suggest that you come home and we plan this out before you act," said Sarah forcefully.

"Sorry I can't take the risk, we may not have this opportunity to get her back again," Hermione told her. "Just try and find Momiji if the security is laxer with Serena then it might just be with Momiji as well."

"Hermione again I want to tell you how much I disagree with this plan," she said.

"Point taken thanks for the concern," said Hermione right before she hung up. She got on the highway and sped as fast as possible. _'I'll be there soon Sere.'_

* * *

Serena sat on her bed and smiled, she felt Hermione's determination and knew that she had received the vision that Serena had been trying to send her. "What are you thinking of?" Darien asked her.

Serena opened her eyes and stared at him as he got dressed. "Nothing," she said.

"Nothing wouldn't give you a smile like that," he said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"If you must know I was thinking of you," she lied. "I was thinking of how much more interesting this night is going to be once you come back."

Darien gave her a half smile, "You really must have a good imagination."

"You have no idea" she said, "tell me how long do you think that you will be gone for?"

"A few hours I have to meet with my people after we hunt."

Serena cringed on the inside but showed no sign of it outwardly to him. She hated having knowledge of a murder that was about to happen, she hated not being able to do anything to help the poor soul that would soon have a horrifying experience. Serena turned away from him and went to the balcony.

Darien noticed her change though she hadn't wanted him to. "I know that you hate this it's the part of you who is still the slayer," he told her as he buttoned the cuffs of his black shirt. When he was done he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I hate to say this but you'll get used to it after a while."

"Hmm," she said in agreement, "It's just different, not jumping up to go and try to stop it from happening."

"I'll try not to kill them," he said softly to her.

"Thanks," she said. He kissed her neck softly and then was gone with a brush of wind. She stood there for a while until her senses told her that they were all gone. She turned and went back into the room. She looked at their bed and inhaled deeply. She had told him that she had loved him, she had used his emotions and love against him. It wasn't something that was new to her for she had done it plenty of times before whenever she was in a tight spot she had used her opponent's emotions against them. It wasn't new but the guilty sick feeling was.

She sat back down on the bed and closed her eyes, she was about to betray him. Betray his trust and love and it was hurting her inside. "Stop it Serena, stop it he's a vampire you're a slayer you are doing what you need to so that you can escape."

She took in a deep breath and looked at the clock she didn't have much time and needed to get going. She went to her closet and took a two piece bikini out from one of the drawers. She tied the black top around her neck and back then she slipped the bottoms on. Over that she put a black tank top and a pair of black pants. She reached down and slipped on a pair of black running shoes, as she tied them up she kept seeing his beautiful eyes staring at her accusingly.

She shook her head and tried to ignore it all. But she couldn't, in the past few days he had change, he had become more gentle and trusting with her. He had not pressured her to have sex yet but he had started to sleep with her during the day. He would hold her in his strong arms as they slept. And though Serena knew that she should have hated it she had to admit that it had been the best nights of sleep she had had in a long time.

She had loved the way the he had held her in his firm and strong embrace how his warm body had molded perfectly to her own. How he would watch her and play with the strands of her hair when he thought that she was sleeping, how he would whisper his wants in her ear, how he kissed her neck gently with his soft lips. How his silky hair felt in her fingers, how his eyes would bore into her soul and quicken her heart. How when he touched her her skin would warm and her face would flush. How….

"Stop it," she almost yelled at herself, "Stop thinking about it." She almost smacked herself as she stood up. She walked out of the closet and stared at the room before her, Serena sighed and walked over to the bed. She touched the soft sheets where he had lain only an hour before. Then despite what her brain said she leaned over and put her face on his pillow. She inhaled deeply and savored his smell, she engraved it into her mind she remained like that for a few more minutes and then pulled away. She looked down and saw the small wet spot where her tear had fallen. She shook her head and then went to the balcony. She lifted herself up on to the edge and then jumped over and into the garden.

With catlike grace she landed on her feet and rolled to the side to avoid the two large French doors behind her. She waited to make sure that she had not been seen. When she heard no change from inside and no footsteps she stood up and leaned into the rose bush. She felt the thorns prick her skin yet she made no noise. She crept quietly to the gate that led out towards the beach. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that she had not been noticed. Then she put both hands on the gate and lifted herself over her feet landed softly in the sand.

She again waited to make sure that no one had heard her actions. After a while she began to slowly walk towards the sound of the waves. She was at the waters edge before she had the courage to look back at the house. She stared up at the blaring windows, she saw people moving about the house. Her eyes were instantly drawn to her and Darien's room, for a split second she had the sensations to run back and fling herself into their bed and wait for him to return.

"No," she whispered, "You have to keep going." She turned away from the house and looked into the darkness she had to hurry. She had felt out the boundary line of the spells with her own magic. She stood at the line and knew that if she took one more step Darien would be alerted to her escape and would instantly head right back to the house. She took a deep breath and allowed herself one more thought of him, "I'm sorry," she whispered to the night. Then she broke out in a run and ran right for the road.

* * *

Darien had just finished feeding his mood was lightened as he thought of the beautiful goddess who was waiting for him back at home. He was listening to Malachite and Zoicite give their report when he suddenly felt the large wave of energy radiating from his home. His eyes grew angry and he let out a yell of anger that made everyone in the room back away and cower. "Damn her," he yelled out loud, "Damn her." And with that he was gone and rushing back towards the house.

Lita looked to Ami with a face full of fear, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoicite looked at each other confused. Malachite said nothing for he too had felt the magic alert and knew that it was Serena escaping from the house.

In the corner Rei began to laugh, "What is so funny?" demanded Lita.

"Darien's little slayer is more of a trickster then he anticipated," she said with a laugh. She continued to laugh as the rest looked confused and Malachite studied Rei.

* * *

Hermione pulled up to the small brown building around midnight. She turned off the lights as she parked in the parking lot. She walked up to the glass doors and pulled they were locked as she had known they would be. Hermione held out her hand and spoke in an ancient language. The lock clicked opened and she smiled thankful for the small tricks that Abby had taught them. Hermione walked into the large lobby and looked around.

She shook her head at the sight of the place, "Only you would chose this place Serena." Hermione looked and followed the signs that pointed her towards the pool. She walked into the woman's locker room and past the showers, she pushed the door to the pool opened and walked into the warm and humid room.

Hermione looked around but didn't see Serena at first. "Sere? Serena where are you?" Hermione walked over to the deep end and looked around for her sister but still didn't see her. "Serena where the hell are you," Hermione yelled.

Hermione heard a splashing from the other side of the pool and saw Serena's blonde head pop out of the water. "Shhhhh, gosh Hermione are you trying to get us caught be someone?" she asked.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and ran over to where Serena was pulling herself out of the pool. She locked Serena in a hug when she reached her. "Gosh maybe I should go missing more often."

"Don't say that Serena, you don't even understand how scared I was that I would never see you again," Hermione cried tears pouring down her face. "I was so worried that something bad had happened when I couldn't find you."

"I'm fine Hermione," Serena said wiping away her little sister's tears. "I'm just glad that you finally got that vision."

"It took long enough for you to send it to me," Hermione said angry.

"What was I supposed to do the house was protected by a barrier spell."

"Never mind," Hermione said, "But can I ask you something?"

"What?" she said as she began to dry herself with a towel and pull on her shirt.

"Why the fitness center, and why the pool more precisely?"

"The chlorine, it's really strong here and I know how they can track my scent, I didn't completely trust the ocean water, though it must have done a good job cause I haven't seen anyone yet," Serena explained.

"I get it now," Hermione it masked your scent from them so that they couldn't follow you."

"Exactly, but I don't know for how long this will work so I want to get on the road as soon as possible," Serena said. "Tell Momiji to get the car fired up," she told Hermione as she went towards the exit. Serena noticed then that Hermione hadn't moved.

"Momiji doesn't have the car," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Momiji's not here."

"Where is she?" Serena asked. Hermione said nothing only looked down into the pools depths. "Hermione where is Momiji?"

"She's been taken as well."

Serena stood and stared at her in a stunned silence. "How long has she been gone for?"

"Five days, she was in a fight and whoever saved her took her and disappered," Hermione said.

Serena thought for a second and then the light clicked on in her brain. "We need to get back to Los Angeles now," Serena said.

"What is it?"

"I think I know who took her."

* * *

Review, review review!!Please, thank-you., 


	17. A Deal with The Devil

Sorry its a short chapter but i wanted to get it out for all you waiters. Hope you like it. And if you havent noticed Ive been going back through the earlier chapters and revised them to a better content. So enjoy all the changes and new chapters to come.

* * *

Momiji woke to the shrill ring of the telephone, it wasn't near her but it was loud enough to where it could be hear throughout the whole house. She sat up in the bed and saw the Kusanagi wasn't in his seat. The last several nights he had taken a liking to sitting and watching her. When she slept, when she read, when she watched the television, when she ate, the only time she got her privacy was when she was changing, going to the rest room, or showering. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling when he watched her but she would rather he interact with her while she was held in the prison.

The ringing stopped and she heard Kusanagi's muffled voice in the next room. Momiji threw the covers off of her and slipped into a pair of his slippers that he was letting her borrow. She saw that the door to her room was open and that's why she could hear him. She tiptoed over to the door and poked her head out. She looked down the hallway and saw a dim light coming from the room next to her own.

She pressed herself against the wall and slowly made her way towards the room. As she grew closer she heard his voice clearer.

"When did it happen?" he asked the person on the other line. There was a silence and then he spoke again, "Did he really expect her to stay put? I mean she's just like her sister there was no way she was going to give in so easy." Again another pause. "Who is looking for her?"

There was a longer silence, "Tell Darien too keep Christopher here in Los Angeles." There was a pause and then he continued, "Because the other day he was attacking Momiji and had no problem killing her even though the order had been issued that she was to be unharmed. If Darien calls him in there's no telling what he will do with the slayer."

Momiji smiled as she realized what had happened, Serena had successfully escaped from Endymion and the other vampires. _'Good girl Ren I knew you would do it_,' she thought with a bright smile.

"When did they leave?" came Kusanagi's voice. There was a pause, "They'll be here soon then. Tell Darien that I will come as soon as I find a fitting time." A pause, "Yes that's fine goodnight." Momiji heard him set the phone onto the receiver. She tiptoed quickly back to her room and jumped onto the bed. She lay back down and waited for him to return to the room.

She waited for several minutes for him to return and when he didn't she became slightly, and only slightly concerned. She turned over to look at the door, but instead turned right into Kusanagi. He had silently slipped in and without her noticing had lay down next to her.

Momiji yelled and then threw herself backwards, she landed with a thud on the ground. She heard a deep chuckle from her place, she turned herself up right and popped her head over the edge of the bed. "Didn't anyone ever teach you about personal space?"

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that eavesdropping isn't polite," he asked.

She glared at him, "I'm sure they did, they also taught me that keeping someone prisoner in a strange house is rude as well."

"You are not a prisoner Momiji you are a guest," he told her leaning on his arm and looking at her from under his green bangs.

"Yeah well if I was a guest I would be allowed out of the house," she said.

"I never said you weren't."

"What are you talking about you've been bringing me food here, bringing me books , television, clothes, baths, you've been taking care of everything and not allowing me to do anything! How is that not being a prisoner?"

"I call it being a good host not a warden," he said to her.

Momiji tried to come back with a response but had none, "So then I can leave whenever I want?"

"I wouldn't dare try to stop you," he said. "However I do enjoy your company would you consider staying a while longer?"

Momiji looked at him stunned, "No you just gave me my freedom I'm not about to squander it."

"I cannot give something that I never took in the first place, if you realize something there are no locked doors or windows. The only thing that is around this house is a cloaking spell, but once you step off of the property your sisters will be able to sense you," he told her.

"So why didn't you tell me that before?" she asked.

"You never asked you assumed you were a prisoner and I had no reason to tell you otherwise until you asked," he responded.

Momiji stood and placed her hands on her hips, "You are one sneaky SOB."

"I have no reason to be sneaky you just were not observant," he said with a mocking smile.

"I'm gonna wipe that smile right off your face," she said dangerously.

"Please try I would love to see by what means you will accomplish this," he said.

She threw her hands up in the air in frustration, "why are you so annoying?"

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked.

"Because I have no other way to be! And because I lived with two sisters I had to be stubborn," she told him. At the mention of her sisters she stopped and thought about what he had said a few days before.

"Are you going to keep secret?" she asked. He stared at her for a while and said nothing. "You won't tell them who we are will you, I know that Darien will be looking for Serena but you won't tell him where she is will you?"

When he didn't respond she climbed onto the bed and sat next to him. "Kusanagi please, please don't tell them who we are it would put us all at risk," she said. "All the girls at the house and my family they would all be potential targets." Again he said nothing to her request and she began to get worried. "Please Kusanagi keep this secret to yourself for me?"

"And what do I get in return?" he asked her.

She was taken aback by this question. "I….I…."

"Surely you do not expect me to honor such a request without receiving some form of compensation," he said.

"What do you want?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

Suddenly she was grabbed around the waist and turned so that she was pinned under him. Her hands grabbed his forearms; he ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "I want you," he whispered, "I want to see you."

"I can't" she said without a breath.

"You can," he whispered into her ear. He felt her body shiver as he spoke to her.

"Don't ask me to do this," she said her voice shaking.

"I only want you for a night," he whispered. "One night every week you come here, come and stay with me. Do that and I will keep you and your family safe."

Momiji stared at him for a few minutes, she knew that she had few other options and she knew that if she agreed Kusanagi would keep her family safe. That was one thing that she beginning to see in him, once he gave his word he kept it. She searched his face for a point of weakness hoping that there was something else she could do, but after searching and seeing none she knew there was no other way.

"Once a week I stay with you until four am," she said.

"An hour before sunrise and no sooner," he said.

She again hesitated but knew that she had no other choice. "Fine, but I come two hours after sunset."

"Agreed," he said with a smile.

"Are you going to let me go home now?" she asked of him.

He shook his head, "Your sisters won't be back for a few hours and you should get some more rest you're not completely healed."

Momiji stared at him and then lay down next to him but far enough away that she wasn't touching him. But he wasn't about to let her get away, he moved his body up behind her and firmly lay his arm at her waist. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled the scent. "You can go at dawn but until then I want you right here," he said.

Momiji didn't protest even though her brain was screaming for her to get as far away as possible. 'I shouldn't have agreed to this I should have just killed him when his defenses were down,' she told herself. But a small voice in the back of her mind spoke to her as well, 'Even if you really wanted to kill him you couldn't he's too strong you wouldn't even be able to get a weapon before he stopped you.'

'But it would be better than succumbing to him,' her brain argued.

'I don't think so it's better being snuggled in his strong arms,' the little voice said.

'It makes me sick,' said her brain.

'It makes you feel safe,' said the little voice.

'I don't have those feelings I'm just doing this so that he will keep my family safe,' her brain said.

'Keep telling yourself that,' said the little voice.

'I will.'

* * *

It was almost four when Serena and Hermione pulled into the driveway. Serena jumped out of the car as fast as possible and ran into the house. She stopped in the hallway and took in a deep breath. "Home," she said softly. To her it felt like it had been years since she had been here. "I missed everything so much," she said as Hermione walked in behind her.

"We all missed you," Hermione told her she stared at Serena a second longer and then took her into another hug. "Sere I never thought I was going to see you again," she said.

Serena squeezed her tightly, "I know Herm I know, but you don't have to worry anymore I'm not going anywhere and we're going to go and get Momiji and then the all of us are going to be back together and we'll be strong than ever too."

"I hope your right," Hermione said.

Suddenly the lights in the hall flicked on, Hermione and Serena looked and saw Blake and Sarah standing opposite of the at the other end of the hall. Sarah gasped when she saw Serena and ran to her. She too engulfed Serena into a hug, "Serena we were so worried about you! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" she asked her almost in tears.

Serena stared at the woman who was hugging her. Sarah was known for her composure, she wasn't one who easily showed emotions so to see her almost in tears was a shock to both Hermione and Serena.

"I'm fine Sarah, I'm not hurt just a little tired I didn't really get any sleep in the car," she said trying to calm her friend down. "You don't have to worry anymore I'm fine."

"Actually we do have to worry," said Blake, "Though it's wonderful to have you back Serena we can't ignore that our other sister is still missing."

"On that subject," said Serena. "I know who has Momiji, I found out when I was being held captive."

"Who?" asked Hermione shocked that the vampire coven would allow Serena to have discovered this information.

"Its Kusanagi, Endymion's younger brother from New York," she said. "He took her captive because he is convinced that she's his mate."

"Impossible vampires can't have human mates," said Sarah.

"That's what I thought as well but while I was there they told me that even though this was the first case of its kind they believed that it was completely possible if the mate was inevitably supposed to be turned," Serena told them.

"So is he planning on turning Momiji?" asked Hermione.

"If he is than that means we need to find her and get her outta there as fast as we can," Sarah said.

"I don't think he plans to turn her just yet," interjected Serena. "I mean we all know Momiji the last thing in the world she would want would to be turned, if he were to turn her now I think it would backfire on him and he would lose her. If anything he's probably planning on keeping her as long as he can to convince her that she is his mate and that she should be turned."

"Then we still need to get her out of there," said Sarah.

"I'll make a few calls and gather a team as soon as we find her we'll go in and take her back," Blake told them.

"That actually won't be necessary," said a voice from the door. The group turned to see Momiji standing there unharmed and dressed stylishly.


	18. Moving

I do not own the usual!

Enjoy this chapter I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon.

* * *

Momiji was couldn't breathe her body was currently being crushed between two strong arms. "I….I…can't breathe," she gasped trying to get Blake to let go of her. Suddenly she was released and dropped back down onto her feet. She bent of cradling her stomach, "I think you broke a couple of my ribs." She straightened herself up and came face to face with Hermione. "Herm?" She asked noticing that Hermione's mood was different.

Hermione stared at Momiji for a few seconds then punched her right in the stomach. Momiji doubled over in pain and gasped for air once again. "What the hell now come on," Momiji said. She once again straightened up and looked at Hermione. There were tears in Hermione's eyes as she grabbed Momiji and pulled her into a soft yet strong hug.

"You're the worst friend anyone could have asked for you know that," said Hermione.

"What's going on?" Momiji asked confused at the actions of her family.

"I thought you were taken and that we were going to have to risk all of our lives to try and save you and you just come walking back in like nothing happened!" Hermione yelled. "Where have you been you idiot!"

"I was kidnapped," Momiji told her.

"Then how the hell are you here?" cried Hermione.

"Herm don't you think you're kind of overreacting here?" asked Momiji.

"No I do not think I am overreacting I thought I had lost two of my sister, you were both gone and I thought I was never going to see you again or I was going to find you bodies," said Hermione. "I think I am entitled to break down and cry when things like this happen!"

Serena said nothing as she stared at the scene before her. Hermione had been completely composed on the drive back and even when they had walked into the house. But when Momiji walked into the room Hermione's aura had changed and Serena knew that she was about to get emotional.

"Hermione I'm fine there's nothing wrong with me you're not about to lose me that easily," said Momiji.

"Where have you been for the last week!" she yelled. "We track down your car and see the parking lot all busted up all we were thinking was that you had been kidnapped by some crazy vampire who wanted revenge."

"Well I was kidnapped but not by a vamp that wanted revenge," Momiji told her.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah, "Why else would a vampire take you hostage."

"For the same reasons I was taken hostage," Serena said from her place on top of the counter. Sarah looked at Momiji then at Serena with a confused stare. Blake said nothing as he waited for the explanation, and Hermione just stared at Serena. "Endymion and Kusanagi are convinced that Momiji and I are their mates," said Serena.

Sarah stared at Serena and then at Momiji a look of surprise and astonishment on her face. "And what has brought them to this conclusion?"

"When we fought them a few weeks ago back at the restaurant, when you sent us to kill Ami Ludmila, I got attacked by Endymion in the restaurant and Momiji…."

"I was confronted by Endymion's younger brother Kusanagi," Momiji said cutting Serena off. "When I went out that night I ran into Christopher, one of the vampires warlocks, we fought and he almost killed me," Momiji explained. "I was just barely saved by Kusanagi."

The entire kitchen was silent then Sarah spoke, "You're telling me a vampire saved your life from one of his own?" Momiji nodded, "What the hell is going on!" Sarah yelled. "You both have gotten yourselves into a dangerous game, if these two are convinced that your mates they are not going to stop looking for you until they find you."

"Kusanagi won't be looking for me, he willingly let me go," Momiji said carefully.

Sarah stared at her then turned to Serena, "And you Serena did Endymion 'Willingly' let you go as well?"

"Not exactly," said Serena "I had to escape."

"Well Kusanagi may not be looking for you Momiji but from what our profile says about Endymion is that he will come looking for Serena," Sarah said.

"What are you saying Sarah?" asked Blake.

Sarah let out a sigh, "Look I'm glad that you two are back safe but the reality of the situation is you've managed to piss off two very powerful and influential vampire royals. I don't know if come back here was the safest thing to do."

Momiji, Hermione, and Serena all looked at each other then at Sarah. "Are you saying we should leave?" asked Serena.

"I'm saying that we need to think of the protection of the girls living here," Sarah said. "I think it may be best if you were to take a little time away from the house until everything calms down."

Again the room was silent and even Blake stared at Sarah with a stunned look. "Wait a second you mean to tell me that you're going to kick us out of the only home we have known since we were kids," yelled Momiji.

"Its for the safety of everyone else Momiji, you and Serena pose a threat to us now…."

"What threat!" Yelled Momiji.

"What if they follow you? What if they send someone to get you back? What do you think will happen once they find this place?" Sarah yelled.

Hermione suddenly remembered her dream. She remembered all the girls in the house running for their lives as fire burned down the house around them.

Momiji began to argue with Sarah again. "You cant just…"

"Maybe it would be a good Idea to get away from here," said Hermione cutting off Momiji. Momiji, Sarah, Serena, and Blake stared at Hermione with stunned looks. "I mean Sarah has a point if they were to come looking for you living here would just bring more trouble. Getting away until things settle down seems like a good idea."

"Are you insane this is our home!" Momiji yelled.

"No one is saying that you have to leave forever Momiji, we're just saying leaving on a temporary basis until this situation is taken care of maybe a good idea," Hermione said.

"Lets all vote on it," said Blake. Everyone turned to him. "Majority rules, if Sarah wins you two…"

"Us three," Hermione interrupted, "If they go I go too."

Blake nodded, "You three will move into the city, if Momiji wins you stay here and we deal with the situation, agreed." Everyone nodded, "Alright who agrees with Momiji?"

Momiji and Blake raised their hands into the air. "Seriously!" Momiji yelled as she saw that Serena was siding with Hermione and Sarah.

"We don't even need to do another count," Sarah said knowing that she had won. Momiji stood in the corner fuming. "Look I don't like this either Momiji."

"You're the one who suggested it!" she yelled.

"I know but having our three most powerful slayers gone is going to put a strain on our defenses but having you here would put us all at risk," she said.

Momiji stuck her tongue into the side of her cheek and shook her head. "Whatever when do you want us out?"

"Tomorrow we can start moving your things into the city house," Sarah said.

"Fine," Momiji said, she turned and then stormed upstairs.

Blake, Serena, Hermione, and Sarah remained in the kitchen silent. "Well this is great to come home to," said Serena as she hopped off the counter and left the kitchen.

* * *

Darien's rage was radiating throughout the entire house. Everyone could feel it and everyone was intelligently staying out of his way while he rampaged. A small group of people sat nervously in the western sitting room of the mansion hoping the Endymion would stay on the other side of the house until he calmed down.

Ami sipped her tea trying to block out Darien's thunderous emotions. "I don't think any of us are going to get any sleep today," she said as she noticed the dawn poking through the curtains.

"Yeah I'm thinking the same thing," Lita said rubbing her temples from the migraine that was forming.

"Well it could be worse," said Rei. She sat leaning her head on her hand and her elbow on the chair.

"And how could it be worse?" Nephrite asked.

"Well he could be on this side of the house," said shrugging.

"You're looking better though Rei have you been eating more?" asked Ami as she again sipped her tea.

"Yeah Jadeite's been forcing me to eat," she said looking over at her lover, who was sitting in a large chair by the window.

"Well it's doing you good," said Ami.

The door opened suddenly and everyone in the room held their breath hoping that it wasn't Darien. Kusanagi surveyed the room and smiled. "Well looks like this is a fun little party," he said.

"Join us it's a blast" said Rei sarcastically.

"When did you get back Kusanagi?" asked Zoicite.

"Just now I came from Los Angeles," he said as he walked over and sat down next to Rei. "I was detained for a while."

"Where is she Kusanagi!" yelled a voice from the door. Everyone turned to see Darien standing there glaring at his brother.

"Who are you talking about?" Kusanagi asked.

"Your slayer I know you've been with her this past week now where is she I want to question here about Serena's whereabouts," said Darien.

"Sorry Darien but your too late Momiji escaped from me early this morning," said Kusanagi nonchalantly.

"I don't believe you," Darien yelled.

"Why else do you think I'm here? If Momiji was with me I wouldn't have left bed for this place," he said.

"Bed huh?" said Lita with a smile.

Kusanagi gave her a look, "I don't have anything to say to you."

"That's fine I already know that you can't deny it," she said with a smile.

"Nephrite perhaps you should keep your wife stimulated so she doesn't have to go and imagine perverse fantasies," said Kusanagi.

"Oh don't be such a prude Kusanagi," Lita joked.

"Stop!" Darien commanded. "Kusanagi where is your slayer?"

"I don't know like I told you she escaped from me this morning," he said.

"Forgive me if I don't completely believe you but the report from Christopher said that you were acting strange around her," said Darien.

"Say nothing to me about acting strange Darien I seem to remember that when it came to your slayer you almost attacked family to protect her," Kusanagi said calmly.

"That is irrelevant," Darien said.

"Your right what is relevant is that they are both gone and they both now have extensive knowledge of this house as well as who is living in it," Rei said. "We need to move if your slayer's gotten back to her people then we could all be in trouble staying here."

"Rei is right," said Daniel from behind Darien. "We should go back to Los Angeles."

"Why back to Los Angeles? Why not go overseas lets go see mama and papa," said Rei.

"No Mina's not healthy enough to move yet and I'm not going anywhere," said Ami.

"Why not? Getting Mina out of the city maybe the best thing for her," said Rei.

"No the virus originated in this area if we are going to find a cure for it then our best shot is to remain in the area," argued Ami.

"Rei why don't you and Jadeite go with Lita and see mama and papa?" said Kusanagi. "It would be a wonderful change in the scenery and a good way to relax."

"I have no objections but I don't want to be gone for a long time especially with Mina in her state," Lita said.

"It won't be long only a few weeks and if Mina gets any worse we'll come right back that moment," said Rei.

"Rei why are you so anxious to stay out of Los Angeles?" asked Zoicite.

"The spice trade is at its highest there, at least in Spain its harder to get it, I don't want to have another relapse and I think that if I'm closer to mama and papa it will keep me in check," she said.

"I think going to Spain will be good for Rei," Kusanagi said. "And I agree being around mama and papa will keep you in check."

"Alright then we'll leave tonight," said Lita standing. "Darien I know you are upset but can you take something and calm down because unless you do no one in this house will be able to sleep." Darien said nothing just glared at her. Lita shrugged and started to the door followed by Nephrite.

"I think I'm going to head back to see Mina," said Ami. "Zoicite are you going to stay here?"

"No I'll go with you there's no need for us to stay here we can go and check on Malachite and Mina," he said.

"Well then Rei have a wonderful time in Spain, relax a little, and say hello to your parents for me in the most respectable way possible," Ami said. She went to Rei and pulled her into a hug, "You and Ambrose you're strong you'll beat this and then you'll come back here and help Mina do the same."

Rei gave her a friendly smile, "Yes take care of her while we are gone."

"I will," Ami told her she hugged her once more and then walked out of the room. Zoicite followed, but before leaving the room her turned and bowed to the Royal family, then he disappeared.

"Alright now where have you been Daniel?" asked Rei.

"Nowhere I've been doing research," he said calmly as he sat down on the couch opposite Rei and Kusanagi.

"Where have you been doing said research?" Rei asked.

"I've been to a few libraries in the area so what of it?" he asked.

"What is going on I haven't seen either of you and you're both bring extremely secretive," Rei said looking at Kusanagi and then at Daniel.

"Rei this is a very sensitive time," said Kusanagi. "We are trying to figure things out so why don't you stop with the inquisition and just go on vacation."

Rei glared at him then without a word she stood and walked out of the room.

"She doesn't like when you keep her out of the loop," said Jadeite.

"I understand that but our business doesn't always concern her," said Kusanagi. "She needs to understand that we're not going to divulge all our secrets to her."

"She just wants to be included," Jadeite told them.

"She'll be included when it's safe," Darien said.

"Well as long as you can live with that then I guess I have nothing else to say on the subject," Jadeite said as he too stood and followed Rei.

Darien sat down next to Kusanagi still fuming at the fact that Serena had escaped. "Where have you been Daniel?"

"I've been around," he said innocently. "I've been doing research on the three slayers that we've encountered."

"What did you find out?" Darien asked.

"Well all that I was able to dig up was from their child hood but get this one of the slayers is related to someone close to us," Daniel said.

"Who? And how close?" asked Darien.

"Close enough that they live in this house," said Daniel pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. He unfolded it and handed it to Darien. It was a picture of two young children. Darien was silent for a while and then looked up at Daniel.

"Is the slayer aware of this?" he asked.

Daniel shook his head, Darien handed the piece of paper to Kusanagi. Kusanagi studied the picture and smiled. "Well this is quite interesting."

* * *

Review review review!


	19. New Homes and New Adversaries

Told you it would be out soon...

* * *

Serena sat on her new bed in her new bedroom. She looked at the light blue walls and the furniture. There was a simple bed with blue sheets and white pillows. The light fixture was a white dome attached to a fan, on the left side of the bed was a small table with a lamp on it. Across from the bed was a high white dresser and next to that was a matching set of drawers. Serena stared at the boxes and pieces of luggage that were scattered around the room and sighed.

Anyways i do not own sailor moon or any of its characters. I also do not own the spells that Hermione uses to defend herself. They are from bleach and are owned i believe by tite kubo who is one of the most amazing manga creators in the world. ICHIRUKI FOREVER!!

She lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She knew that she was going to have trouble sleeping here. It wasn't her bed, it wasn't her ceiling, they weren't her sheets, and they weren't her walls. She sighed again and rolled onto her side, she looked out of the window. The sight before wasn't an unpleasant one just an unfamiliar one.

The house was an old Victorian style house that had five bedrooms and three bathrooms. There was an attic and a large basement. The first floor had a living room, dining room, kitchen, and study. In Serena's opinion it was too big, but in Hermione's it was the perfect fit.

Hermione had loved the house upon walking into it. The basement which was going to be her lab was twice as big as the one at Abby's house. The Attic which was their new library was stocked full of almost every book that one could think of, and the kitchen was large enough for Hermione to cook a Thanksgiving meal for twenty.

"I hate this house," Momiji said from the doorway.

Serena didn't turn around she remained in her place. "You hate it because it's not home," said Serena.

"Yeah so," Momiji said stubbornly.

"Give it a shot you might like it," Serena said.

"Yeah you hate it too," she said.

"I'm open to the idea of liking it though," Serena said.

"Why do we have to get used to the idea of liking it?" Momiji whined.

"Because Momiji you have to realize that after this nothing's going to be the same," Serena told her sitting up and turning around. "You have to have to known that we weren't going to stay at Abby's our whole lives." Momiji didn't say anything she just turned and stared at the wall across from her. "Momiji Abby's isn't home it's a school where we learned what we needed to learn. We all knew that

sooner or later we were going to have to go out into the world and live on our own," Serena said.

"How can you say that Serena?" Momiji said. "How can you say Abby's isn't home?"

"Because I'm being realistic about the situation we weren't meant to stay at Abby's for the rest of our lives," Serena said.

"What did the guy do to you Serena?" Momiji said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since you've been back you've been someone else," Momiji told her. "I feel like half of my sister is gone, it's like I don't even know you anymore."

Serena said nothing to defend this she just stared at Momiji. When Momiji realized that Serena wasn't going to defend her position she shook her head. "I'm going to go finish unpacking," she said and with that she left the room.

Serena lay back down and stared out of the window. As she lay there her own words haunted her. _'__It makes me question what we were told.'_ Though much of what she had told Darien that night had been a lie not all of it was. She had been telling the truth when she told him that, she had also been telling him the truth when she had said it felt like everything she had been taught was a lie.

Knowing that Momiji and Kusanagi were soul mates touched something inside of her. Something that told her she couldn't deny the fact that she was Darien's. _"I love you." _She had whispered to him. She had said it out loud, it had been a lie to him, but still she had to admit that part of it was true.

Serena rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and thought of Darien. His dark hair, strong hands, dark eyes that could see inside of her. His graceful smile that she had seen only twice but had memorized, the way his voice reverberated through her and made her stomach flip. How he would always challenge her but then reach a common ground with her. How he could watch her for hours and not complain. How he had held her those few nights, his warm embrace, the way that his touch warmed her skin.

"Damn it!" she yelled, she brought her hands up and covered her ears as if to block out her own voice. "I have to stop thinking about him," she said to herself. She rolled back onto her side and inhaled. It took her a moment but she suddenly smelt a faint scent, she sat up immediately. "There's no way!" she said out loud. She inhaled again and then realized that she could smell him, which meant on thing. They were creating a bond. "No this is insane!" she said laying back down on the bed.

_"He didn't bite me, we didn't exchange blood, we didn't do anything,"_ she thought. But then she remembered what Abby had taught them._

* * *

"Vampires and their mates are connected through every part of their being," said Abby. "They are not only physically bound to each other they are psychically and spiritually bound as well."_

_"Is that why vampires always protect their mates no matter what?" asked Momiji. _

_"Yes a vampire will protect their mate before themselves almost every time," Abby told them. "So the best way to take out a vampire with a mate is to kill their mate first, this will disorient and confuse them leaving you an opportunity to make the kill."_

_"What kind of aspects do mates share when they are bound spiritually and psychically?" asked Hermione. _

_"Well from studies, they can feel their mate's proximity to their own, they can feel the same sensations, smell the same smells and in mates that have a extremely strong bond they can sometimes see what their counterpart sees. Vampires cherish their mates above all other things family, food, their own lives, they will always try to protect their mates before themselves, especially the males."

* * *

_"This sucks so bad," said Serena. "If Darien and I are soul mates then he's going to be able to sense me. Damn." She got off of the bed and left the room she went into the attic and started searching for a clocking spell.

"Studying already?" asked Blake as he walked into the attic with a stack of boxes.

"I'm trying to find the most powerful cloaking spell that we have," she said as she searched the shelves.

"It's already taken care of Sere," he said.

"What?"

"Sarah put a spell on the house yesterday, she wasn't about to send you all into the world alone," he told her.

"I didn't think…"

"Have more faith in us Serena," he said with a smile then he turned and went back downstairs.

Serena collapsed into a chair and closed her eyes, "Then how can I smell him?" she whispered. "I'm going insane," she said laying her head down into her hands.

"You know you've been there right?" said Hermione walking into the attic with two boxes similar to the ones that Blake had just had.

"You're not helping," Serena said.

"Okay your right, how about this for helping, I don't feel like cooking so I'm going to go out and get something what do you want?" Hermione asked as she set down the boxes.

Serena smiled, "Well since we're not in a house full of mooching girls…"

* * *

Hermione pulled into the parking lot of a large Italian restaurant downtown. It was one of their favorite places to go in the city but since they always ended up getting take out they couldn't ever really enjoy it themselves. She parked her car, grabbed her purse, and got out. She walked across the parking lot and over to the large twin doors. She pushed one open and went right to the bar to place a to go order.

After placing her order the bartender told her it would be about twenty minutes and served her a drink. She was watching the television above the bar when she felt someone sit down next to her. "You really are careless when it comes to cloaking slayer," said the man next to her.

Hermione instantly stiffened, she glanced to her side and saw a dark haired man with brilliant green eyes. "Who are you?" she in a low voice.

"I'm surprised you don't know me," he said. "My name's Christopher, I'm a slayer hunter."

Hermione stiffened, "Well I guess that means you're the one who attacked my sister."

"Yes I didn't get to finish her however Kusanagi stepped in and saved her," he told her. "You see I've been given orders to stay away from your two sisters but you seem to be free game."

"No orders to stay away from me huh, I guess that means I'm going to have to fight you off."

"I've read your file Hermione Widmore," he said.

Hermione's stopped breathing. No one knew her real name all her files had been altered by Abby when the three of them had come under her care. All her files read Hermione James no one except Hermione and Abby knew her real name.

"Surprised?" he asked. "You're mentor used strong magic to hide who you are but I was able to get through it. That's why I'm the best." Hermione took in a shaky breath but didn't move. "I know your 'sisters' names as well," he told her. "I know everything."

Hermione began to think about what the best way to get away from this man would be. She thought back to the demon arts that Abby had taught them. She quickly began to think about which one would be the best to use against this man. Her eyes shifted to him as he sipped his drink slowly.

"They wanted me to kidnap you and bring you to them for questioning but they said if you got out of hand it would be acceptable to illuminate you," he told her. "So what will it be Miss Widmore, am I going to take you in alive or dead?" he asked turning to her.

"Shakkahou" Hermione yelled right as her turned to her. A blast of burning fire was fired into Christopher in the face. Hermione jumped off her stool and ran out of the restaurant. She was in the parking lot when the felt the ground beneath her crack. She looked down and saw a wall of thorny vines shoot up in front of her. "Damn him," she said turning around to face Christopher.

His face was badly burned but it didn't seem to affect him at all. "Clever little witch I wasn't expecting that kind of power from someone who only had the power of premonition."

"You underestimated me," she said. "That was the first mistake."

"I won't make it again," he told her he held his hand out towards her and a great rush of wind blast towards her. She planted her feet down but she felt herself being pushed towards the wall.

"Son of a bitch," she said. She held her hands out towards him and yelled, "Soukatsui!" Blue flames shot towards him and burned his hand. "I'm not as weak as you think."

"We'll see about that!" he held out his hand to hit her with something else but before he could she yelled again.

"Soukatsui! Soukatsui! Soukatsui!" Hermione yelled. The fire blazed from her hand and hit Christopher directly. Hermione was breathing hard after she had thrown such power at him.

After the smoke cleared Hermione was able to see Christopher's figure against the light. "You're a powerful witch I would have to say more powerful than your sister," he told her. The smoke finally cleared completely and she saw he was bent over holding a scorched arm.

"You had your arm absorb the attacks?" she asked confused. "You won't ever be able to use it again."

"Better my arm than my life," he said with a dark smile. Suddenly Hermione saw a car lights shine behind her. "Looks like you're about to meet your match slayer," he said. Hermione turned and saw Daniel, Malachite, Kusanagi, and Zoicite step out of the car.

"Daniel," whispered Hermione as she locked eyes with him. Unfortunately this was her mistake. Suddenly one of the vines from the wall behind her shot out and pierced her stomach. It happened so fast the Hermione didn't even realize it had happened. She looked down and saw a thorny vine sticking out of her stomach and blood drenching her shirt.

She turned to look at Christopher, he had an evil smile on his face. A smile that Hermione would never forget, a smile that she wanted to wipe off his face forever. She held her hand out towards him and screamed with all her voice and all her power, "Soukatsui!" She saw the blue fire fly towards him, and she saw him get thrown back in flames.

"I think you were the one who met your match," she said. The vines behind her solidified and then shattered but the one in her stomach remained intact after solidifying. Hermione fell to her knees. She saw two men rush in front of her towards Christopher but she didn't see who it was. She suddenly felt strong hands grab her around the shoulders.

She looked up into Daniels face and felt a twinge of warmth. "You shouldn't be here," she said.

"You shouldn't be here it's not safe especially with a mad man like him patrolling the city," he told her softly.

"You set him off the leash," she said weakly.

"Not us someone else sent him here without our consent," Daniel told her examining her wound. "I'm going to have to pull this out."

"You haunted my dreams," Hermione said suddenly. "I see you almost every night, I know nothing about you, other than you're my enemy and you hunt my dreams," she said almost in tears. "Why are you always in my thoughts," she said.

Daniel grabbed her head and pulled her forehead against his. "You haunt mine too," he said. Then he pulled out the vine. Hermione screamed from the pain and started breathing hard.

"Well this is a great way to meet again," she said trying to laugh. Daniel started to laugh as well. "Maybe this is a sign," she said.

"Of what?" he asked.

"I don't know but I hope it means that I get to see you again," she said to him. Daniel took off his shirt and began to rip it into strips. He began to wrap them around her tightly to stop the bleeding. She felt another hand on her back where the exit wound was. She turned and faced Kusanagi, "Thank you."

Kusanagi nodded slightly "Momiji would kill me if I didn't help you."

"I think she's going to kill you anyways," Hermione said. She looked over at Christopher, Zoicite and Malachite were bending over him. "Is he dead?"

"Almost," said Daniel. "You're extremely powerful to have fought him off by yourself and won."

"I got lucky," she said.

"No you've got more power than we thought," Daniel said. He finished bandaging her wound and then stood he and Kusanagi helped her up. "You should be able to get home alright like this," he said to her.

Hermione looked at him stunned and confused. "You're letting me go? But he said that he had orders to bring me in."

"Yeah he does we don't," Kusanagi said. "What Darien doesn't know won't hurt him, as far as he's concerned you were gone by the time we arrived."

Hermione glanced to the other two vampires, "Will they go along with it?"

"They'll do what we tell them to do," said Daniel. He took her arm and helped her back towards her car. "You said last time that we could never see each other again, does that still apply." Hermione didn't answer him, "I mean I did save your life I think that entitles me to at least another encounter."

Hermione still said nothing as she carefully got into her car. "I'm not going to force you but it would be good to see you again under different circumstances," he said.

"You know we shouldn't even be talking like this, its technically against the rules," she said.

"Yeah well I think in this day and age the ancient rules of war can be considered more as guidelines," he said with a smile as he crouched down to her level. "I've seen you every night since that day we met," he told her reaching out to touch her face. "I dream about you all the time, and I think you do the same?" he asked. Hermione didn't respond but he knew he was right. "Hermione I think things are changing, I think the rules are changing," he said.

She still didn't respond, Daniel leaned his head against the door and sighed. "You know I love you, I know almost nothing about you but when I saw him attack you like that all I thought about was ripping him limb from limb comrade or not. I think that the witch in you had bewitched me."

"You're such a romantic," she said softly. She turned to look at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. "I've seen you almost every night as well. I've read you're file so many times I can recite it all by heart. I've searched through every archive to know more about. I fell in love with you after that first meeting but I thought that it was wrong and that it was dangerous. But when Serena and Momiji returned and said that your brothers had fallen in love with them I knew that they had also fallen in love with your brothers. I knew because I saw the look in their eyes when they spoke about them, it's the same look I've been seeing in the mirror when I think about you."

Daniel leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead again. "I want to see you."

"We cant," she said.

"We can," he told her.

"We…." She started but then stopped. She looked up and into his eyes, "Meet in the same place as before."

"When?" he asked.

"Two nights from now," she said.

He nodded and then kissed her forehead once again. He stood and shut the car door for her. Daniel watched as she drove out of the parking lot and away from the restaurant.

"So the most powerful witch is the one who folds the easiest," said Kusanagi coming back to stand with his brother. He looked down and saw Hermione's blood on Daniel's hand.

"She has the power to see the future I think she knew that it was inevitable," said Daniel. He looked down at his hand and saw her blood. He put on finger in his mouth and tasted it, it was sweet and it was intoxicating.


	20. Who do you Side With?

Momiji sat in the living room tapping her foot on the floor. Hermione had been too long for her liking and she was starving. "Where is she?" Momiji asked Serena who was sitting opposite of her reading a book intently.

"Being impatient is going to help her come any faster you know," said Serena not looking up from her book.

"I wish it would," Momiji said turning and laying down on the couch to look up at the ceiling. They were both silent for a few minutes; Momiji turned and looked over at Serena. She dropped her head up on her hand and looked at Serena. "Hey I have a question."

But before she could as it they both heard the front door open and slam shut. They turned and looked for Hermione to walk around the corner, but instead of hearing her footsteps they heard a loud thud and silence. Momiji looked at Serena; they locked eyes and then moved at the same time. Momiji jumped over the back of the couch and ran around the corner.

As Momiji entered the hallway she saw Hermione passed out on the floor bleeding. "Damn it Serena get something to heal her," Momiji yelled as she went to Hermione and picked her up. She carried her to the couch and lay her down gently. Momiji checked her pulse and unwrapped her bandage to check the wound.

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes, "Damn and I thought I wouldn't faint."

"What happened?" asked Momiji.

"Christopher attacked me," Hermione told her. Momiji looked at her worry in her eyes. "Don't worry I kicked his ass," she said with a weak smile.

"Hermione who bandaged you up?" Momiji asked.

Hermione didn't say anything and when Momiji tried to enter her mind and see her thoughts Hermione blocked her. "Hermione what happened?" Hermione didn't answer she just kept staring at Momiji blocking her mind at the same time. "Hermione?"

"I have some clean bandages," said Serena coming in from the kitchen. She came around the couch and knelt down next to Momiji and Hermione. She told Hermione to lean forward so she could bandage her. "What happened Herm?" Serena asked.

Hermione told them what happened leaving out the part about Daniel and Kusanagi showing up and saving her from dying.

"So you just left him there? Are you sure he was dead?" asked Serena.

"I don't think he was dead but at the moment I wasn't really that interested in his life I was trying to save my own," Hermione told them as Serena finished bandaging her.

"Well you're lucky to have gotten away from him especially after a wound like this, you've lost a lot of blood your really lucky that it didn't pierce any internal organs," Serena said.

"Yeah I shouldn't take too long to heal, which is good," said Hermione.

"You should go upstairs and rest," Serena told her. Hermione nodded in agreement; Serena helped Hermione stand and then her and Momiji helped her upstairs and into her bedroom.

After Momiji and Serena had put Hermione to bed they left her and went into the hallway. "She's hiding something," Momiji said.

"I know but she's not going to give it up right now so it's best not to push her," Serena told her.

"If we don't push then she won't tell us anything," Momiji said as she followed Serena down the hall and towards her bedroom.

"You don't know that you need to give her some time," said Serena as she opened the door to her room.

"But…" Momiji began, Serena turned and faced Momiji.

"Look why don't you just back off," Serena said. "You're not going to find anything out by pushing and pushing and pushing all you're going to do is push her away from you," Serena yelled. "I know that you're worried Momiji but we have figure things out on our own sometimes."

"We've never been like that before," Momiji said softy. "We've always talked to each other we've always trusted each other."

"Yes and now we are all going through something that is far more complicated than anything we have ever faced before," Serena said almost yelling. Momiji knew what she was talking about but she didn't comment. Serena put her face in her hand and sighed, "Look Momiji why don't you get some sleep we could all use a little relaxation."

Momiji shook her head at Serena a look of shock on her face she turned and walked down the hallway. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back at Serena. "You know why things are changing, because you're changing them this whole vampire thing, this whole mate thing, it's not that complicated. All we need to do is ignore it, they're the enemy that's it nothing else, it doesn't matter if we feel for them or if we have a connection to them it doesn't change what they are. We were born to fight against them Serena, it's that simple."

"Yeah tell that to Kusanagi, you feel something for him Momiji I know you do because I feel the same thing for Darien," she said.

"I do not and even if I did I know that whatever happens we don't just stop and decide to change our lives and everything that we were taught just to accommodate what we want," Momiji said. "You can't just go and change the rules in the middle of the game!"

"What if everything that we were taught was wrong?" Serena said. "What if the 'game' was rigged?"

"What are you talking about Abby taught us everything that we needed to know. Vampires kill people, killing people is bad, we kill vampires and save people, saving people is good," Momiji yelled. "Why are you questioning our lives?"

"Because for two weeks I lived with a vampire coven and none of them were evil they took care not to hurt humans unless they had to," Serena said. "And we were taught that vampires can't love because evil can't love, but what I saw when I was there completely contradicted it."

"Evil cant love Serena," Momiji.

"Then maybe they aren't all evil!"

"Are you siding with them?" Momiji yelled.

"No I'm just trying to tell you that this is more complicated that we originally thought!" Serena said trying to calm her. "Look maybe we should take a little time off and try to figure things out."

"Yeah you go ahead and do that meanwhile I'm going to do my job and protect innocents from those who are hunting them," Momiji said then she turned and walked down the stairs.

Serena leaned against the doorway defeated she turned and shut the door behind her. Momiji was right they had never acted like this towards each other. They had always trusted each other no matter what and now they were all keeping secrets from each other.

"I hate this," said Serena out loud.

* * *

Kusanagi sat in the living room of his house, he held a large file in his hand and was trying to read it but he couldn't concentrate. He finally gave up and threw the file down next to him. He rubbed his hands over his face and looked at the door. He stayed like that for a few minutes and then leaned back against the couch.

"You really expected her to come?" asked Louis sitting down in the chair next to the couch. Louis stared at him with a pitied expression.

"Truthfully I'm not surprised that she hasn't shown up," he said. He gave a small laugh, "But then I don't know why I expected her to show it is Momiji and that's not her character."

"You are so in love with her," Louis said.

"I'm not denying that at all," he said.

"You know if your parents find out there's going to be hell to pay," Louis told him.

"I think Darien will be more in trouble than I," Kusanagi said. "He is the one who's going to inherit the keys to the kingdom after all having a slayer for a Queen might not sit well with the elder vampires."

"Darien's never really cared what they thought though did he," Louis said. "He's always been on to do first and then deal later. But it's also what's gotten him into trouble too."

"Darien is a double edged sword," Kusanagi said.

Louis opened his mouth to speak again but the front door opened and they both stopped and looked.

Darien walked into the room with Daniel. Daniel walked over to the chair opposite Louis and sat down exhausted. Kusanagi stared at Darien who sat down opposite of him and leaned back.

"How's the search for Serena going?" asked Kusanagi.

"Terrible, no one seems to have seen the slayers and its beginning to get even more tedious," Darien told them. "I can feel her, I can smell her, I can hear her voice and thoughts but I can't touch her, I can't see her, I can't even sense if she's near or far."

"That's the trouble with witches they have a lot of power cloaking spells can hide them pretty well," Louis said. "I saw what the one slayer did to Christopher though extremely powerful, how is he by the way?"

"He's healing but that slayer used powerful spells on him so it's taking a while Ami and Zoicite are taking care of him," Darien said.

"He couldn't ask for better doctors," Louis said.

"Speaking of Christopher Darien don't you think it's time to send him home?" asked Daniel.

"Why?" Darien asked him.

"Well if you want to find Serena having a crazy slayer hunter like Christopher out there isn't going to help" Daniel told him. "I mean we already saw what he did to her sister and he almost killed the other slayer as well. I just think that if you want to bring them out the best way would be to put the lion back in his cage."

Darien thought for a moment and then looked at Kusanagi, "Do you agree?"

Kusanagi nodded. "He had orders not to kill Momiji but if I hadn't stopped him he would have killed her then and there, Christopher is good for slayers that we want eliminated but if I'm right none of us want these three eliminated."

Darien and Daniel agreed, "Alright then I send Nephrite and Zoicite to take care of the situation."

"Don't you think we should put out a warning to all other slayer hunters?" asked Daniel.

"No that would raise suspicion and that is the last thing that you want besides you don't want your enemies to get the idea that you want these three," said Louis.

"But aren't they the enemies that we would most likely be concerned with?" said Kusanagi.

"Yes but I think Louis means our political enemies," Darien said.

"You mean your political enemies," said Kusanagi.

Darien looked at Kusanagi. "Do you think that Rei will bring mother and father back with her?" asked Daniel.

"She won't have to once they hear what's been going on they'll probably drag her back early," said Kusanagi.

"Mother and fathers presence here will only complicate things," Daniel said "How are we going to protect them once they arrive?"

"Well I think they are doing a pretty good job of protecting themselves since even we can't seem to find them," said Louis.

"Well one thing is for sure we can't them find out about the slayer being related to a member of our coven," said Kusanagi. "If they were to find out then they would eliminate her and none of us want that."

* * *

Momiji sat on the hood of her car staring up at the night sky. She put the cigarette in her hand up to her lips and sucked in. Even though she hated the taste of it she liked how it was able to calm her down. Her argument with Serena ran through her head then her promise to Kusanagi then her own self doubt washed into her heart. "Fucking relationships ruin everything," she said out loud then she took another drag on the cigarette.

"Those will kill you," said a familiar voice.

Momiji stilled and didn't move a single muscle, she even stopped breathing. Everything seemed to stop. The wind didn't blow and the bugs didn't chirp, nothing seemed to have sound. Momiji's eyes were wide as she stared up at the sky. She heard footsteps near her place and felt the air around her thicken. Her breath came back and she began to inhale deeply without trying to move.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her and threw her off the car and into the front lawn. "Are you ignoring me! That is not how you greet your superior Momiji!" yelled the voice.

"I….I…don't…" Momiji said as she stumbled over her words.

"You, you, you what!" yelled the woman.

Momiji looked up at the woman in front of her. She stood tall and strong looking down at Momiji. "Al…Alana," Momiji said.

Alana bent down and picked up Momiji's dropped cigarette and put it to her lips. "You know I think that you have gotten shorter Momiji," she said.

"What! What are you talking about you're the one who's gotten shorter if anyone has!" Momiji said standing. She was right, Alana stood a head shorter than Momiji her head reaching up to Momiji's shoulder. "What are you doing here?" Momiji asked her.

"Blake called me and said you three were in the area," she mumbled the cigarette still in her mouth. "He said that I should check up on you because you weren't talking to him or Sarah."

Momiji glanced at her suspiciously and then asked "Did he tell you that they made us move out?"

"Bitches you know how they are," Alana said moving to lean against Momiji's car. "You also know that its procedure to take the target out of casualty zone. That house is full of dem girls and if you were to stay there you know you would put them at risk."

"Yeah I know," Momiji said moving to lean against the car next to her.

"You know I'm actually surprised that she didn't make you move out before this," said Alana. "I mean you three are the most active slayers in the area it makes sense that she would have made you leave to keep the others safe."

"What are you really here for Alana you never listen to Blake and you defiantly don't listen to Sarah so your lie about coming here on their behalf can be dropped," Momiji said.

"Well it's kinda interesting," Alana said. Momiji's cigarette was finished so she took it out of her mouth and flicked it into the street. She pulled another out of her pocket along with a lighter, she lit the cigarette and then put the lighter away. "I was in Japan up until a couple weeks ago. Kyoto region."

Momiji stilled, "You're such a hooker." The Kyoto region was where Momiji had been born and where she had lived with her mother until moving and living with Abby.

"Yeah well it comes with the territory. Anyways I 'accidentally' wandered into your old neighborhood and I met a woman named Sophia," said Alana.

Again Momiji stilled in her place and she felt her heart skip a beat, "How?"

"Well it's not hard to find a British teacher of English in Kyoto they aren't really natives now are they?" Alana said.

"Did you tell her who you were?" Momiji asked.

Alana shook her head, "she didn't ask but I think she knew I had some kind of connection to you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well she kept talking about how she had daughter a few year younger than me who was in America," Alana told her. "And seeing as how I didn't think that she had two daughters I supposed she meant you." Momiji didn't respond to Alana she just looked down at the ground and focused upon the grass. "She lives with her sister and her sisters two children your cousins."

"Did she…did she mention her husband?" asked Momiji.

"No sorry nothing about a husband," Alana said. "Momiji what do you know about your family?"

"What? What do you mean?" Momiji asked.

"Well that house it's not your mothers is it?" Alana said.

"No I believe it was my fathers and when they got married I think that's when she moved in with him and began living there. But my father never stayed there long he was always moving around."

"Momiji, Momiji did you ever do any background on your family?" asked Alana.

"No I never had any reason to."

"God, I'll say one thing Abby sure as hell knows how to keep you all on a short leash," said Alana.

"What are you talking about?"

"You never questioned your make up?" Alana said. Momiji stared at her blankly. "You know that there are slayers and then there are witches right?" Momiji nodded. "You never wondered how you were a half breed?"

Suddenly a light clicked on in Momiji's brain. "What are you saying?"

"Momiji you're mother wasn't just a teacher and your father wasn't just abandoning your family," said Alana. Momiji stared at her not saying anything. "Let's take a ride."

* * *

Serena looked out of the window when she heard the doors of Momiji's car slam. She saw Momiji and another person get into Momiji's car and back out of the driveway. "Well who could that be?" Serena asked.

'_It's Alana,'_ said Hermione telepathically.

'_When did she arrive?'_ asked Serena.

'_Not too long ago she showed up when Momiji was smoking and started talking to her. I think she said something that upset Momiji though because her aura changed right before they got into the car,'_ Hermione told her.

'_Do you need anything Hermione?'_ asked Serena.

'_No I'm fine just trying to relax.'_

'_Hermione would you like to tell me what happened?'_ Serena asked her.

'_Come in here and we can talk,' _she said.

Serena turned from her window and put down the book she had in her hand. She entered Hermione's room and turned on the light next to her bed. Hermione's room was a colored light, a calm pink wall paper with pink lilies on it adored the walls. The bed was a queen sized bed that had a light pink cover and sheets. There were several lamps around the room and a vanity in the corner, however unlike normal peoples vanities this one was had no make up only books and potions on it.

"Well?" asked Serena looked down at Hermione.

"Daniel saved me," Hermione told her.

"Daniel? Darien's brother?" Serena asked.

"Yes, he's the youngest of the four," Hermione told her as she sat up and spoke with Serena.

"He saved you?" Serena asked slightly confused. Then she thought for a second, "He's your match as well isn't he." Hermione nodded; "It seems as though the world likes to make fun of us," she said. "We all fell in love with people that we aren't supposed to."

"I think that's the world that we live it challenges us," she said. Hermione was silent for a while and then began to think. "Serena have you ever thought that maybe everything that Abby told us wasn't completely true? That maybe what she said about vampires and everything may have been a little over exaggerated?"

"Yeah I've had that feeling ever since I met Darien," Serena said.

"I think that this move may have been one of the best things ever," Hermione told her.

"Me too. You should get some sleep I know how tired you are," Serena said.

"Goodnight," Hermione told her.

"Night," Serena said before she went back into her room. She saw down on the bed and then leaned back to laid down and stared at the ceiling. "Darien," she whispered. Suddenly she felt his presence. Her heart skipped a beat of fear until she remembered that the house was protected by barriers Abby had created. She was safe, even though she could feel him and speak with him she knew that he wouldn't be able to tell where she was. She felt him push in her mind for her to open a connection.

After a while she finally did, _'You know you're giving me a headache,' _she said.

'_You left,'_ was his response.

'_You noticed,'_ she answered.

'_I knew the second you stepped out of the barrier,'_ he told her there was silence and then he spoke, _'Why did you leave?'_

'_Are you really asking that question? I thought it would be obvious_.'

'_Well its not,'_ he said.

'_I didn't belong there,'_ she told him.

'_You belong with me, at my side.'_

'_Yes that what you keep saying but you seem to forget that I am a slayer,' _she told him.

'_You only think we are enemies because of what that old witch has told you,'_ he said. _'She has a vendetta against my family.'_

'_What are you talking about?' _Serena asked.

'_That women isn't as truthfully with you as you have been lead to believe,' _he told her. _'You yourself have begun to question her I can feel your confusion.'_

'_What proof of this do you have?'_

'_I have an old story that you need to hear,'_ he told her.

'_Tell me.'_

'_No.'_

'_Why?' _she asked.

'_I will only tell you the next time I see you,'_ he said smoothly and she knew he was smiling thinking that he had the upper hand.

'_Fine have it your way,'_ she said and then she completely closed off her connection with him. "Human or vampire all men think that they can completely beat you out and control you," she said aloud. Serena rolled over and stared at her pillows it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

"Mother?" asked Blake as he entered the dark room. There was no response to his question only silence. After a few seconds he heard some movement in the room. He knew that she was sitting near the window. He heard a cough and then heavy breathing. "If you need anything just buzz me," he told her before shutting the door and locking it.

Blake placed his hand on the door and then sighed heavily. He turned and went back downstairs after making sure that all the girls were in their beds. He saw Sarah sitting down out on the porch and went to join her. He sat down next to her.

She threw the book that was on her lap down on the table on top of several papers and files. "How was she?" asked Sarah.

"The same," he told her.

They sat in silence for a while and then Sarah spoke, "The girls have begun to ask question about Abby. They want to know what's wrong with her and why she never comes out of her room."

"Tell them that she sick," he said.

"That's not going to last much longer," Sarah said.

"We have to make it."

"Blake they are going to figure it out sooner or later," Sarah told him. "Especially Hermione, ever since the attack on the house a couple weeks back she's been looking into it more and more."

"Yeah so?"

"So what are you going to do when she discovers that Abby is infected?"

"We can't let them find out," he said. "If they find out that she's….if they find out that she's…."

"Say it." Blake remained silent. "Say it, say it and admit it to yourself."

He was silent for a while more then spoke, "If they find out that she's half vampire then it will undo everything."

"Then you had better find a way to keep it buried because of she keeps escaping then there's no telling what she's going to do next or who she'll accidentally attack," Sarah said.

"Yeah I know."

"If this is what I believe it is then you know what the outcome will be," she said.

"Yeah I know."


	21. Part of the Truth

Sorry that its been such a while since i updated but I hope you enjoy it. Happy Holidays and I hope that the new year will bring new stories as well as new chapters.

* * *

Momiji sat on the bed of a brightly lit hotel room. Alana was rummaging around in the mini bar a thick file in her hand. There was a strong tension in the air and Momiji could feel that Alana had something important to tell her but was avoiding the conversation.

"Alana what the hell is going on?" Momiji asked her not hiding the irritation in her voice. "You drag me out here and tell me that you have something to tell me but you don't tell me anything else what is going on?"

Alana sighed and then stood from her place at the mini bar, she turned towards Momiji. "You need to read this Momiji," Alana said. "It has information about your family that Abby didn't want you to know."

"What do you mean?" Momiji asked.

"Momiji ever since Abby began her school I have been suspicious of her actions, that's why I kept a close eye on her training and her teachers. But mostly I kept an eye on you, Serena and Hermione. Abby kept the three of you as secrets. You were under lock and key and she never allowed any of us to search into your background, if we did she immediately removed us from your presence and blocked our investigations. Her actions made me curious, why where the three of you so special and how is it that three young girls from three completely different parts of the world have such power and just happen to be so in sync with each other."

Momiji did nothing but look down at the file in Alana's hands, it was as thick as a dictionary and as heavy as one as well. "What did you find out?" she asked.

"I found out that you three aren't as different as you originally thought," Alana said. She opened the file looked down and began reading its contents. "Your mother was a teacher from Britain wasn't she?" Momiji nodded.

"She met your father while she was teaching at the University in Kyoto. You don't remember a lot about him do you?" Momiji didn't answer and Alana continued. "You were born in September only a year after your mother had moved to Kyoto. You lived with your mother in the house that your father had given her and at a young age your powers began to manifest. Abby's initial report claimed that you're mother never had any encounter with magic before. That was a lie. Abby's report also stated that your father had never had any kind of slayer or magical history that too was a lie."

Momiji stared at Alana as she spoke, "If Abby fabricated the reports to ensure that no one figured out who we were then she did it to protect us!"

"No Momiji she did it to keep you from discovering the truth," Alana told her. "You're true identity, is Momiji Takada your father is Yoshiki Takada the vampire slayer."

"Takada I've heard of him he was a vampire slayer for the Hunters Association thirty years ago he was the best. Killed a hundred vampires in one night," Momiji said.

"Yes he was a vampire slayer, but what is known by only a few, is that he himself was a hybrid" Alana said. "His mother was a human and his father a vampire. You have been told about the race of hybrids, they are few and far apart but they do exist, your father was one of them. That was part of the reason why he hated the vampire race, because a vampire had raped his mother and he was created from that union."

"So my father was half vampire I guess that explains how Kusanagi and I are attracted to each other," said Momiji out loud.

"From what I have heard he's already proclaimed you as his mate," said Alana.

Momiji glared at her, "That still doesn't explain how I have my Wiccan powers Takada wasn't a witch and was known for his hand to hand combat and strength not his magical abilities."

"Those come from your mother's side. Didn't you ever wonder why she left Britain? It was because of her family, she was part of one of the strongest Wiccan clans in the eastern hemisphere. She was supposed to inherit the clan once she turned thirty and your grandmother retired from the position as head, but apparently, as the story goes, she didn't want the title she desired a normal life away from the magical world and its wars. So she fled to Japan and used ancient magic to hide herself from her clan. It worked but it didn't keep her from falling in love. She met your father and then you were born," Alana told her.

"But there was a catch wasn't there," Momiji said. While Alana had been talking Momiji's mind was remembering. She remembered looking at her father's weapons as a child, she had thought that they were the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life and he been mesmerized by them. She remembered her father practicing his swordsmanship his sword slicing through the air and shining in the sun; "Father couldn't quit being a hunter."

"Correct, so to protect you and your mother from harm he left and told no one of his family," Alana said.

"But he would come back he always came back" Momiji said, "Every year in the spring, when the cherry blossoms bloomed. He always came, I remember because we had them in our back yard and when they would begin to bloom I knew father was coming home." Momiji she stared down at her hands remembering her father. She stood and went to the window she gazed out across the city remembering flashes from her childhood, but even as her memories slowly returned she couldn't remember her face. "I'd forgotten the cherry blossoms. How could I have forgotten?"

"Memory spell, I can't be sure which one of them did it, but I am positive that either Abby or your mother put a memory spell on you so that you would forget," Alana told her. "They didn't want you to remember Momiji."

"But how does all of this connect to Serena and Hermione?" Momiji asked turning back around to Alana.

"I never said this story was over did I," Alana told her she took sip of the pop can that she had taken from the mini bar and then continued. "After a little digging I found out that Hermione's mother wasn't a witch but her great grandmother was half witch and half slayer. Hermione's grandmother like your mother didn't like the fact that she was a witch so she left the coven and married a mortal, she raised her daughter, Hermione's mother, as a mortal as well. But when Hermione's sister was a born she showed signs of being a witch as well as a slayer. Hermione's mother began to question her family's roots and it was then that Hermione's great grandmother then took Leah under her wing and taught her everything. This gene was passed down to Hermione who Abby found and trained after Leah's death."

"But why didn't Hermione's great grandmother train her as well?" asked Momiji.

"After Leah's death Hermione's great grandmother blamed herself for not preparing her better and became a recluse in her home. She died when Hermione was seven."

Momiji nodded in understanding "What coven was Hermione's great grandmother a part of?" Momiji asked.

"I knew you would as that sooner or later, that's how she's connected to you Hermione's great grandmother was a cousin of your grandmother. They were part of the same coven, so I guess technically you and Hermione are distant cousins."

Momiji let out a small laugh, "I guess that makes sense in an ironic way me and Herm were always close. So I guess that means Serena is part of our family as well?" Alana looked away from her and Momiji could instantly tell that there was something wrong. "Alana?"

Alana sighed, "Serena's life isn't exactly as she has been taught to believe. Serena's father isn't her real father he's her step father."

Momiji stared at Alana, "But what happened to her real father?"

"He was killed by her mother," Alana said simply. The silence between them was heavy as Momiji digested what Alana had just told her.

"What do you mean he was killed by her mother?"

"Serena's mother wasn't a mortal who knew nothing about the magical world, Serena's mother was a vampire and a powerful one at that. She was able to manipulate thoughts and could control people. She had an affair with Serena's real father and when he found out who she was he tried to eliminate her but she instead eliminated him. Soon after she found she was pregnant and so she quickly married Serena's step father and suppressed her vampiric nature using ancient magic and tried to raise Serena away from her Vampire coven."

"Why did she have to be raised away from them?" Momiji asked.

"Because they wouldn't have tolerated a hybrid vampire especially a hybrid who was born from a Coven of witches who are well known for slaying vampires," Alana said.

"The same coven that me and Hermione are descendent from," said Momiji.

"Yes Serena's real father was part of your coven."

"What about Serena's brother? He is her brother right?"

"Her half brother he is mortal and vampire not Wiccan like her," Alana explained.

"And where is her mother now?"

"In hiding I presume her coven is after her for having a child by a human," Alana said.

"Do they know about Serena?"

"No not at the moment only Sam and he's in enough danger."

"That's why his mother sent him on that trip around the world, Serena told me that her mother had sent him away as well and that Sam believed their mother to be hiding something," said Momiji.

"She's most likely trying to protect them from her family and Serena from your coven. If they were to find out that a hybrid was walking around with their blood in her veins it would create a lot of problems," said Alana.

"But none of this makes any sense we would have noticed if Serena was half vampire there would have been signs," Momiji began to argue against Alana's case knowing that if she admitted that Serena was half vampire she would have to admit many more things that she didn't want to as well.

"Abby used the same ancient magic to hide it from you and Serena that Serena's mother did to suppress her vampiric nature," Alana told her.

Momiji sat motionless on the bed. Her mind was moving a million miles a second and she couldn't wrap her brain on anything that had just been told to her. "I can't believe all of this, it's just to farfetched."

"Momiji what do you think is wrong with Abby?" Alana asked.

"It's a type of cancer, that's what Blake said," Momiji told her monotone not understanding where Alana was going with the question. "Why?"

"There's something about Abby and Blake that you aren't aware of as well," Alana said.

* * *

Rei sat in a large and lavish room sipping from a fine wine glass filled with blood. A large book sat upon her lap and she read it thoroughly thinking about what was written within its pages.

"What are you doing Rei?" Lita asked as she walked into the room her heels clicking on the wooden floors. She came and sat down next to Rei and looked down at the book. "What is that?"

"A book of our families blood lines," Rei said. "I found it here in father's library. We were never allowed to go there when we were children it was forbidden of us enter and read any of fathers books and I think I am beginning to understand why," Rei said.

"Sorry I'm a bite confused what's in his books that would make them forbidden?" Lita asked.

"Well this book is interesting, look here at my father's generation," Rei said. "In that generation my father, my uncle, as well as my aunt were born. There are only three royal children born from my grandfather and grandmother all of the other books that have our bloodline show that only those three."

"And?" asked Lita "How is this book different?"

"Well this book tells a different story this book says that there were four royal blooded children born, but not from my grandmother and grandfather. This book says that there was a child born out of wedlock from my grandfather, a child born from a mortal woman."

"So are you saying that a hybrid was born from your grandfather in the last generation?" said Lita. "So our King has a sister who is half mortal."

"That's not all, look at the name of this sister," said Rei pointing down at the book.

Lita looked down and stared at the name, and then she looked back at Rei. "Impossible," she said.

"What's impossible?" asked Nephrite as he walked into the room.

Rei and Lita looked up at him and then at each other. Lita smiled and sat back she placed her hand over her eyes. Rei stood and showed the book to Nephrite. "Explains everything doesn't it?"

"Yes it seems to, that makes sense as to why she led the campaign against us ever since she appeared in the underworld," Nephrite said. "We will have to ask your parents about this information it is vital and it may explain many of the things that happened recently."

"You're talking about the virus are you not?" said Lita. "Do you think she was the one who created it and then set loose?"

"It would make sense she does have the mind of one who would sacrifice her own life in order to kill all of us," Nephrite told her. "Now where exactly are our dear King and Queen?"

"Mother went to have dinner with several of the women from court and father was in a meeting," Rei told them.

"It seems we'll have to wait but if this is right then I think speaking with them as soon as possible would be the best idea." Rei and Lita nodded in agreement. "Wow Abigail the slayer trainer a member of the Vampire Royal family some things you just never expect."


	22. Anger with Discovery

I do not own sailor moon or blue seed

enjoy

* * *

Serena woke to the sunlight streaming through her window. She threw the covers off of her and looked at the clock that was next to her bed on the side table. 7:30 a.m., the sun was barely up and Serena didn't understand why she should be as well. She threw the covers back over her head to try and get some more sleep but then remembered that Hermione needed to be checked on. Serena got out of bed and went into the hallway she tiptoed down the hallway towards Hermione's room. She opened the door quietly and saw Hermione peacefully sleeping. She sighed and then closed the door, she was about to turn and go back to her own room until she spotted Momiji's bedroom door. She opened it quietly to see if Momiji had returned home yet and when she saw that the room was empty she opened the door all the way.

"Momiji where the hell are you?" she asked no one. She shut the door and leaned against the wall. Momiji was known for staying out all night but Serena desperately wanted to talk to her especially after the fight that they had just had last night. She needed to clear a few things up with her and she wanted to ask what Alana had needed her for. Sensing her own stress Serena went downstairs to the kitchen. She looked around the kitchen trying to decide what she wanted. "Food?" she asked herself, after a few moments she decided against it and thought that tea would be better. She was about to put the pot of tea on when she heard the front door open. She put the pot down into the sink and ran from the kitchen into the front hallway. As she turned the corner she saw Momiji closing the door and taking off her shoes.

"Where have you been all night?" she asked her. Momiji didn't answer her, she didn't even turn around to look at Serena. "Hey did you hear me?" Serena asked. Momiji stopped but still didn't turn around to look at her, she turned and began to head towards the stairs without even saying anything. "Momiji I am talking to you," Serena yelled at her. Momiji just continued up the stairs without a word. Serena let out a growl of frustration and followed Momiji.

Momiji was at the top of the stairs when Serena caught up to her. "Momiji what is wrong with you? If this is because of last night you are really being childish." Again Momiji didn't respond to her she just continued to walk down the hall towards her room. "MOMIJI!" Serena yelled then she grabbed Momiji's shoulder and tried to spin her around to face her.

It only took a second but as soon as Serena touched Momiji's shoulder and saw the look upon her face she knew that it had been the wrong thing to do. Serena blinked once and then before she knew what had happened she was flying through the air and had smashed into the wall opposite of them.

When Serena looked up at Momiji she almost cringed, her eyes were dark not their usual light and free color but a dark angry green that sent chills down Serena's spine. "Momiji?" Serena whispered.

"Don't touch me," she said in a bone chilling deadly voice. As Serena stared up at her she saw Momiji's hand balled into a fist.

"Momiji where did you get that kind of power?" Serena asked she felt it radiating off of her in waves.

"I've always been strong," Momiji said.

"Not strong enough to knock me back like that," Serena said cautiously.

"I've been training," Momiji said.

There was a heavy pause between them as they stared at each other. Momiji's glass eyes staring at Serena and Serena's fearful ones staring at Momiji. "Momiji what's happened?"

"What's happened, well it seems that everything we have been taught has been a lie, so I got to thinking maybe everyone we love is a lie as well, maybe every aspect of our lives was manipulated by those that we trusted, which made me question my relationship with everyone, especially you two."  
Serena glanced to Momiji's side and saw Hermione standing at her door looking as confused as Serena felt.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how for our entire lives Abby has lied and deceived us, how she's been playing both sides, how she's a traitor to her own cause," Momiji yelled.

"What are you talking about Momiji? Explain yourself!" Hermione said.

"Why don't we take a drive and go home and see Abby," Momiji said.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea," Serena said from her place on the floor. She looked over to Hermione. 'Whatever is wrong with her we can get Abby to fix,' she told Hermione telepathically. Hermione nodded and Serena looked back to Momiji. "Let us get dressed and then we will go does that sound alright?"

Momiji smiled at Serena and then turned and disappeared into her room. Serena waited until the door was closed and then stood.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"The hell if I know but Abby will know what to do," Serena said. "Can you get dressed on your own?" Hermione nodded. "Alright be ready in like five minutes something tells me that Momiji's not going to have a long patience." Hermione nodded again and then shut her door to get dressed. Serena went back to her room, before she closed the door she looked at Momiji's door. "What's going on?" she asked telepathically to herself.

'_Your sisters had an interesting night if the reports are correct,'_ said Darien to her.

'_What do you mean?'_ Serena asked him.

'_I won't tell you for it seems like a family matter but let me warn you my love, prepare yourself for your life is about to change….forever.'_

* * *

Alana walked into the finely decorated mansion and slammed the door behind her. She walked across the foyer and into the sitting room; she surveyed her surroundings and shrugged. She took off her coat and threw it over one of the plush red chairs that occupied the room. She dropped down onto the couch, covered her eyes with her hand, and put her feet up on the table in front of the couch. It wasn't long until she felt someone enter the room; her feet were lifted from the table and set unto a warm and gentle lap that Alana knew well.

She removed her hand and her eyes set upon a man with long brown hair and bright blue eyes, "Analia how was your meeting with the slayer?" Louis asked her.

"Tiresome, convincing Momiji that I wasn't lying was harder to do then I had originally thought," she said.

"Abigail taught them to distrust all, you and the other slayers have always been her enemies," Louis said. He took off Alana's shoes and began to massage her foot.

"Abby's infected," Alana said.

"For certain?" he asked her.

"Yes I've been watching the house since Momiji, Hermione, and Serena left the signs are all there and……" she stopped and stared at Louis' hands.

"And?" he asked raising an eyebrow gracefully.

"I've seen her escape the room the her son has locked her up in," Alana said. Louis' hands stilled and they were both silent. Alana took a deep breath, "She doesn't look anything like I remember she….she looks like the original nosferatu did."

"Can she stand the light?" he asked.

"I don't think so she's mostly active during the night but I am sure that the sun won't kill her because of her human half," Alana said.

"Analia," said Louis softly. She looked up into his eyes and saw the pity that was there.

"Don't! Don't pity me! Abby made her own decisions," said Alana. "I made mine as well and I sleep fine."

"You sleep fine because it is within my arms that you rest," Louis said. "But do not pretend that this doesn't affect you my love I know that ever since Abby broke away from the other slayers you have been troubled."

"I knew it the moment that she said those words," Alana said, "I knew that as soon as she looked at Remus like that that something was wrong, I knew that she was going to do something but I never thought that she would….."

"Abby had a vendetta and when the slayers decided that perhaps it was time to negotiate with our kind she knew that her revenge would never be carried out," he said. "She was desperate to get the war between our kind started again that's why she assassinated them."

"She covered her tracks well enough, that's one thing that I can deny, Abby knows how to keep secrets well enough," Alana said. She leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes.

"Analia set those little slayer bitches on the path of destruction did you? Well played!" Christopher said leaning against the doorframe. "That will keep them chasing their tails."

"I didn't set them towards destruction I set them towards the truth," Alana said. "I've given them the pieces now they have to put together the puzzle."

"Well maybe this will cause confusion amongst the ranks and that will disband that fucking idiot school," Christopher said walking into the room and falling down onto the couch across from Alana. "So when are we going hunting for those slayers by the way I have some payback I need to give to that bitch who did this," he said holding up a bandaged arm.

"You asked for it," Alana staring at him with cold eyes, "You went looking for trouble and you found it . You should have known that Hermione wouldn't take your attacks lying down."

"Still I owe her round two. You know we are on the same side you could give me information on their powers," Christopher said.

"Alana has been ordered not to divulge any information on any of the three slayers," said Kusanagi walking into the room.

"Why not they've been killing your kind for years and they most likely are responsible for Mina being infected," Christopher protested. "They should be executed and that Abby bitch should be made an example of."

"Yes yes we all know that you're the angry abandoned type Christopher but think about it there's a bigger picture here and if you don't get with the program that most likely you won't be surviving the next few weeks," Alana told him.

"Alana did you tell Momiji everything?" asked Kusanagi.

Alana nodded, "Everything that I knew."

"Do you think she will act on it?" he asked her.

"Kusanagi I have never seen fire like that in anyone's eyes, she's on a rampage and I wouldn't be surprised if she went over and killed Abby herself today," Alan said.

"That is exactly what she is doing"; Alana looked at the doorway and saw Darien and Malachite standing next to Kusanagi, both looking slightly more on edge than usual. "Serena spoke to me only a while ago and I felt her confusion and fear whatever you did set Momiji off."

"I only told her the truth about herself, Serena, Hermione, and Abby. Momiji left me with confusion and fear in her heart. Fear that everything she has ever known has been a lie."

"It's not all that far from the truth, most of what they have been taught has been a lie," Louis said.

"Yes and Momiji's fear and doubt has led her to anger," Alan said. "Anger that is pulsing outwards from her." She placed her hand back over her eyes, "I can feel here even from here."

"Analia where are they?" asked Darien.

"Ha you think that Abby's that stupid you know the spell as well as I do," Alana said.

"What spell?" asked Christopher.

"You know for a slayer hunter you really are dense," Alana said. Christopher mouthed a 'Fuck you,' to her and Alana rolled her eyes. "Abby put a spell on the house, I may be able to locate it but I can't tell anyone about it and since I'm now in cohorts with all of you I can't enter the house either."

"This Abby is getting on my fucking nerves," said Christopher.

"Ha just wait until you run into her more powerful spells," said Alana.

"Can you break them?" Kusanagi asked.

"No not yet, she's weak but she's not dead yet and even after that most of her spells will most likely not fade."

"How the fuck is this witch so damn powerful?" said Christopher in frustration.

"Ahh for those answers you would have to ask the King now wouldn't you," said Alana looking over at Darien and Kusanagi.

"You are out of place human," said Malachite.

"Oh now don't you worry I won't spill all the royal families dirty secrets," Alana said coyly.

The room grew silent as Alana and Malachite stared each other down. "What the hell are you talking about?" questioned Christopher.

"None of your business," Louis told him.

Christopher sighed, "This is so fucking boring."

"Just wait things might get interesting soon enough," Alana said.

* * *

Sarah sat in the office at the front of the house. She had just finished going over a few bills when she heard a car door slam; she looked outside through the window and saw Momiji stomping towards the house. "Blake!" Sarah yelled, she knew instantly that something was wrong. She watched as Momiji reached the front steps.

"Get the hell outta here unless you want to deal with me," Momiji yelled at a few girls who were lounging on the steps. Sarah rounded the corner right as Momiji fiercely kicked the door open and shoved past two young girls.

"Momiji whats…" Sarah began but she wasn't able to finish her sentence before Momiji stormed past her and up the stairs. Sarah watched her go and then heard Serena's voice.

"Mercedes why don't you take the girls who are left in the house out for an afternoon run." It wasn't a question it was a kind order and Mercedes knowing better then to test Momiji when she was in a mood as such called to everyone telepathically and began to clear the house. Serena opened the screen door and came face to face with Sarah.

"What's going on?" asked Sarah.

"We have no idea Momiji talked to Alana last night and then when she came home this morning she was like this and insisted that we come here and see Abby," Serena said. Sarah looked at her confused; "I don't know she keeps talking about lies, and how everything that we have known has all been lies."

As soon as she said those words Serena knew that something was wrong. Sarah's eyes suddenly became fearful and tense. She didn't say a word as she turned and ran up the stairs after Momiji. "Blake! Blake stop her!" she yelled as she ran.

Hermione and Serena shared a momentary glance and then ran after Sarah as fast as they could. When they rounded the corner onto the second floor they saw Momiji and Blake facing off.

"Momiji she's resting, you know as well as I do that she is ill and weak," Blake said.

"Sick from what Blake! What did the doctor say it was you never told us you always just said that she was ill and that her health was deteriorating," Momiji yelled. "You have never said anything to us and its been months since we have seen her! Why is that Blake?"

"She is ill and the three of you have been very busy remember making out with your little vampire princes seems to take up a hell of a lot of time!" he yelled trying to make her back down.

Unfortunately for him all it did was anger her even more. "Bastard!" Momiji yelled as she punched him through the door to Abby's darkened room. Momiji stood in the doorway and didn't move. A chill went down her spine and in and instant she knew that everything that Alana had told her was true. She knew that Serena, Hermione, and herself really were more than just slayers; she knew that she had been lied to for most of her life; and she knew that Abby was half vampire and that she had been infected with the vampire killing virus. She knew this because as she stood in the door she saw a dark figure crouched in the shadows of the far corner. She saw it stand and look at her and she felt her blood run cold as its red eyes bore into her.

Momiji stared at the figure for several seconds, she knew that it was a hunter and that it had spotted her as its prey. Suddenly she saw the figure run towards her and a bone chilling primal scream came from the darkness. Momiji was frozen to her spot as she stared at the creature running towards her.

Sarah reacted quickly however she pushed Momiji from the doorway; she quickly chanted and held out her hand and right as the creature hit the doorway it was thrown backwards into the dark room.

Momiji looked up at Sarah from her place on the floor. Sarah stood tall and calm but breathing hard. "You shouldn't have acted to recklessly what if she had gotten out?" Sarah said a chill in her voice.

"What's going on? What the hell is that?" asked Serena. She had flattened herself against the wall when she heard the scream. She had heard many things in her life but that had made her soul shiver.

Sarah looked over at Serena and Hermione and then at Momiji. "Well you want to know what was going on. Go ahead inside," she said.

Momiji stood and went to the doorway. She faced the room once more and looked at the windows. She flicked her hand and the two shades closest to her flew up and allowed light into the room. They saw Blake sitting against the wall staring at the figure on the other side of the room. Momiji cautiously entered, Hermione and Serena behind her. They looked at Blake first and then followed his gaze over to the figure hunched against the wall.

"Oh my god," said Hermione realizing what she was looking at. She fell back onto the wall and slid down to the floor. Serena's hand went to her mouth as she saw the state of the room as well as the figure opposite of her. Momiji made no movement she just stared at the creature that had once been her teacher and mentor.

* * *

okay so i know i will gest questions about this Analia and Alana are the same alana is a code/alias that analia uses she is a witch not a vampire and she is louis' lover. hope that answers questions. review for me.


	23. Rift

I do not own sailor moon or its chracters.

* * *

Hermione stared, she had nothing to say; Serena couldn't stop shaking as she leaned against the wall; and Momiji just watched as Abby tried to cower away from the light. Blake didn't move he just stared at his mother; Sarah leaned against the doorframe staring at the wall. None of them made a sound the only sounds came from the creature on the other side of the room.

The creature let out a shrill cry; Serena jumped and covered her ears trying to block out the sound. She couldn't believe that the figure on the other side of the room was her teacher. Abby has been tall, she had been strong, she had been beautiful, and wise. The creature before Serena was nothing like her mentor had been. Its eyes were red, Abby's had been a silvery blue, the creatures skin was a tinted blue color it was sickly and wasted, Abby's had been a healthy peach, it's hair was long and white as snow it was unruly and uneven, Abby's had been black and long but it had always been kept and tidy. The creature was huddled in the corner trying to keep its self from the light streaming from the windows; its face was contorted into a crazed look and black blood was seeping from the wound that Sarah had inflicted.

"How long?" Hermione asked breaking the silence for the first time in what seemed like hours. Serena looked up her and saw that Hermione's stunned look had yet to disappear from her face. "How long has she been infected?" Hermione asked.

"Months," Sarah told her. "You were told that the first infectious vampires were found in the mountains around Los Angeles but that was inaccurate. Abby was the first to be infected, the others were her test subjects. She wanted to see how long until it started affecting full blood vampires."

"Full bloods?" asked Hermione.

"How did Abby get infected? The virus doesn't harm humans or witches," said Serena. The room once again became silent and Sarah looked down. Realization began to dawn on Serena as she saw Blake glance up at her. "No that's not possible, Abby cant….she's not…"

"Abby is the daughter of the previous Vampire King," Momiji said anger shaking her voice. "She is the illegitimate half child of the Vampire King and a human, she is a hybrid."

"No we've lived with Abby our whole lives not once has she…."

"Hybrids don't require as much blood as full blooded vampires and in a house designed for the study of vampires and witches it wouldn't be hard to get her hands on a supply," said Hermione "and there are spells that can hide the vampiric likeness."

"Don't tell me that you're buying this bull shit Hermione this is Abby we are talking about!" Serena yelled.

"Yes Abby who lied to us our whole lives who made us believe that we were doing the right thing when…" said Hermione.

"We were doing the right thing," Momiji said rounding on them. "We were killing vampires."

"Yes to feed her revenge not for the right reasons," said Hermione.

"Wait what revenge?" asked Serena.

"My grandmother wasn't the mistress of the last Vampire King," said Blake making Serena remember his presence. "My grandmother was raped by the Vampire King in one of his blood fevers. He hadn't feed in months and apparently one night he stumbled upon my grandmother, he bit her, drank from her, and raped her."

"So that's why Abby's vendetta has always been against the royal family," said Serena.

"Abby developed the virus to kill the royal family," stated Hermione.

"No Abby developed the virus to kill all vampires to rid the world of them and in doing so she sacrificed herself," Sarah told them. "She is a martyr for all slayers."

"She is responsible for the deaths of innocent people!" said Hermione.

"Vampires are not innocent people," Sarah told her.

"What about the innocent people that the infected vampires have massacred? They had done nothing are now they are dead because of a virus that was created out of vengeance," yelled Hermione.

"Abby started this war," Serena said. "Abby did not the vampires."

"It doesn't matter who started it," Momiji said.

"Yes it does Momiji!"

"No Serena it doesn't matter they are still the enemy," screamed Momiji.

"Serena is right it changes everything all our history everything that we have been taught has to be reexamined from an outside standpoint," Hermione said.

"Why?" asked Sarah. "Because Abby wanted to bring justice to those who created her and violated her mother? Wasn't she innocent when the Vampire King used her? Momiji is right they are still the enemy, nothing has changed."

"You don't get it, we have reexamine our conscience now because all the missions that we have carried out, all our targets were chosen because of Abby's hatred not because there was a justification," Said Hermione.

"Vampires are vampires, we are hunters, it doesn't matter who trained us. I see now all that matters is that we get rid of the vampires. Abby had every right to want revenge," Momiji turned around and looked at Abby.

"If you believe that Momiji then you have kill her," said Hermione. Serena's head snapped to Hermione, as did Blake's and Sarah's. "If you believe that a vampire is a vampire no matter what then you have to kill her."

"Abby is only half vampire," Momiji said.

"Doesn't matter she has vampire blood in her, as does Blake so by your logic you have to kill them both."

Momiji turned quickly she took out her gun and pointed it at Serena, "Then that means I have to kill Serena as well."

Sarah stepped into the room, "What are you talking about."

"Stop it Momiji," yelled Serena confused "you know I'm not a vampire."

"On the contrary I know that you are," Momiji said.

Serena felt Hermione shift away from her enough to look sideways at her. "That's a lie Momiji," Serena said with a deadly tone.

"It's not," Momiji said her eyes cold.

"I am not a vampire!" Serena yelled.

"Yes you are," said Blake breathlessly. All eyes turned to him. "Your mother was a vampire," he said not looking at any of them. "She was a very powerful one and when my mother found you she instantly knew that you were vampire and Wiccan so she took you from your mother and used you to exact her revenge."

"That's not true I would have known I would feel it if I was a vampire!" Serena yelled.

"My mother bound your vampiric nature with ancient magic when you first arrived," Blake told her. "You came first and mother used her magic to make you forget and to seal away the vampire in you."

"That's not true!" Serena said.

"It is Alana told me everything last night," Momiji said. "She told me how you were a vampire, how we all came from the same covens and how Abby was infected."

"That's why you wanted to come here," Hermione said. "You wanted confirmation."

"No I wanted to come and see that it was all a lie, to see that Abby was actually suffering from cancer, I wanted to see that Alana was lying and that she was traitor. That's what I wanted to see." Momiji turned to face Abby, "But instead I get here and I see that it's all true and I have to admit it to myself, I have to admit that Blake is vampyre, that Serena, that Abby, and that I am as well."

Hermione looked up at Momiji, "Momiji…" she whispered.

"My father is Yoshiki Takada the famous hybrid," said Momiji. "So in reality Hermione, I would have to kill Abby, Blake, Serena, and myself in order to stay true to what Abby taught us," Momiji said.

"Put the gun down Momiji," said Sarah trying to calm Momiji down.

"Why you said that it doesn't matter that they are still the enemy so that means that we are all the enemy, and you as well," Momiji rounded on Sarah. "You're sleeping with a vampire so you're the enemy as well." Momiji advanced towards Sarah; Sarah began to move back.

"Momiji stop this isn't what I meant," Sarah told her.

"Then there's a double standard? When it comes to someone we love the rules change?" said Momiji.

"It's more complicated than that," Sarah said.

"But it's not," Momiji said. As Sarah looked into her eyes she saw that Momiji wasn't in the right state of mind. The shock and the anger were clouding her thoughts. Momiji pointed the gun right at Sarah's head; "You were part of the lie." Her finger held the trigger as Sarah stared into the face of Momiji's gun. "You allowed this to happen."

"Momiji…" said Hermione. "Stop it now."

There was a loud bang and time seemed to slow down. Sarah's whole body jumped and she fell back into the hallway, Blake jumped to his feet, Serena covered her ears, Hermione's eyes widened, and a scream came from Abby.

Momiji just stood over Sarah and stood at the hole that she had made just to the left of where Sarah's head had been. The bullet had cut right into a picture that hung on the wall. "I can't stand this house anymore," she said. Then without putting her gun away she walked out of the room and downstairs.

No one moved or said a word until they heard Momiji's car start and pull out of the driveway. Serena stood and looked at Hermione. Blake leaned against the wall and wiped his sweating face with his hand. Sarah lay still in the hallway shaking. Hermione stared at the picture in the hall and then turned to Serena. "I have to get out of here to," she said then she too disappeared out of the room and down the hallway.

Serena watched her go. She looked at Abby once again and then to Blake. "You should have told us," she said "You should have told us everything!" she yelled as she ran from the room and downstairs.

* * *

Darien stood outside of his room watching the last of the sunlight disappear. His back was to the ocean but he could feel it on his neck. It was soothing especially since he could feel Serena's conflicting emotions so strongly.

"Darien they are all in turmoil," Kusanagi said stepping out onto the balcony.

"Her pain is like nothing else I have ever felt before," Darien said.

"They have been betrayed by those closest to them all three of them have been damaged. Daniel left a while ago to try and find Hermione." Kusanagi placed his hands on the railing and stared out towards the horizon. "Will you go to Serena?"

"Not at the moment she is lost to herself, she needs time. Will you go to Momiji?" Darien asked.

"No she is full of so much anger and pain that I fear she will try to kill me," Kusanagi said.

"It is the most difficult when we cannot comfort those we love," Darien said.

"I agree."

* * *

Serena stood in the middle of the foyer and stared into the darkness. She felt the tears that had run down her face drying but she made no move to wipe them away. She had been driving all day and only stopped once to throw up by the side of the road. She had been trying to make sense of everything since she had left the house with Blake's car but she couldn't. She couldn't make any of it logical. It was all too hard. Serena felt herself moving upstairs, after a few minutes she realized that she was in the bathroom staring at her reflection.

Momiji's and Blake's words ran though her head over and over again. _'Your mother was a vampire.' 'You have vampiric blood.' 'I will have to kill her too.' _

Serena saw the tears falling down her face freely again. She felt her legs go weak and she collapsed onto the bathroom floor. She tipped over and just lay on the bathroom floor allowing the cold to seep into her. She didn't know how long she lay there but when she finally pulled herself up all the little light that had been outside was long gone. She flicked on the lights and looked at herself again. She saw it now. Her strange beauty, her silvery eyes, the glow her alabaster skin gave off, slight point to her two fanged teeth. All the things that had seemed normal before now made sense. The more she stared at her reflection the more she hated it.

She suddenly couldn't look at it anymore and without even thinking she brought her hand into the mirror smashing it. The pieces fell into the sink and lay there, some with trickles of blood on them. She had cut her hand and as she looked at the blood seeping from the wound she was mesmerized by it. She had never noticed before but her blood did look a deeper color red than normal.

"Why Abby why didn't you tell me?" she yelled as she once again collapsed onto the ground in tears.

* * *

The library was silent as Daniel entered through the back door. Nothing stirred amongst the darkened bookshelves but he knew that Hermione was here. He moved through the building silently; when he reached the staircase he saw that at the bottom of the steps there was a faint light. He slowly descended allowing his aura to find Hermione's and try to calm her.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he went to the back of the large room passing darkened bookcases. After a while he found Hermione sitting with her back against a bookcase, books thrown around her in chaos. She had one book on her lap but she wasn't reading it she had it clutched to her chest and was staring straight ahead.

Daniel said nothing as he sat down next to her he saw her face was tearstained and that she looked tired. She turned to him after a few moments, "I can't find anything. Nothing on how to cure it, nothing on how to destroy it or stop it. I can't….I can't…..I….." but she couldn't finish through the tears that had begun to fall. Daniel put his arm around her and Hermione let the book fall from her lap. She wrapped her arms around him and freely cried.

"It's all my fault," she cried. "I should have known….I should have stopped her."

"You couldn't have done anything," he whispered.

"I should have known."

"It wouldn't have changed anything."

"I could have…."

"You could have done nothing different."

"All those people, all those innocent people," Hermione said. "All the humans, and all those innocent vampires. We killed them, we never questioned it, we just followed orders and I can't stop thinking of how many we killed just because they were vampires how many died just because of what they were born?"

"You are one of the kindest slayers I ever met Hermione," Daniel said. "It's not your fault you knew nothing more than what you had been told."

"But still all those people," Hermione said tearfully. "All those innocents. It's my fault."

"It's not Hermione. It's not," he said as he rocked her and tried to calm her tears.

* * *

Momiji stood on the cliff looking over the sea, the waves crashed against the cliff and the wind blew against her but still Momiji made no move. "Why!" she screamed. "Why did you leave us? Why did you tell me?" she screamed against the noise. She hadn't let her tears fall all day and she was still full of anger and pain. She screamed at the waves once more and then collapsed onto the ground finally allowing her tears to break through.

* * *

Alana stared out of the window her arms crossed and a pensive look on her face. She could feel Hermione, Serena, and Momiji's turmoil and she knew she was responsible.

"This is when we should attack those damn slayers when they are at their weakest," said Christopher.

"You think that Darien will allow you to attack them now?" said Alana. She turned to face the ground behind her. Louis lounged on the couch a wineglass of blood in his hand. Christopher lay on the couch opposite Louis his feet propped up on the glass table. "Darien will most likely go to Serena and try to convince her to come to our side, as will Daniel and Kusanagi. You will never again fight those three slayers."

"What the fuck is wrong with this family?" Christopher said. "The Ambrose's were once the most feared Vampire coven in the entire world, they ordered the deaths of hundreds of slayers in a single night. They assassinated the Hunters Association."

"Actually that was Abby," said Alana. "She wanted to raise support against the vampires and the Hunters Association was going to negotiate with the Vampires. She killed them before anything could progress then she blamed it upon the Ambrose family."

"Fuck I like this Abby woman she's kept this battle going and she's kept my pocket lined with hits on slayers," Christopher said.

"Don't you think that we have seen enough bloodshed in this century?" Alana said sitting down next to Louis.

"Not nearly enough" Christopher said.

"Your thirst for blood will be your own downfall," Alana said.

"Maybe but at least I won't sit around moping because of a conscience," he said to her.

Alana stared at him and then stood again moving to the window. Christopher let out a low chuckle and leaned back into the couch cushions. "I can't wait till the King and Queen arrive, they'll order the extermination of that school and then I'll have a shit tone of fun."

"Don't be too sure of yourself. The Queen and King are not going to make a move unless they can see the affects of it," Louis said. "If they do order the extermination of Abby's school it will be because they know that there will be no room for failure."

Alana's head turned so that she could listen to their conversation, when it was through she turned back to the window and stared at her own reflection. "I'm going to burn for this," she whispered. There was a crack of lightning as the storm that had been brewing moved in from over the ocean.

* * *

Serena looked out of the bathroom window and saw the dark clouds swirling outside and felt the temperature drop outside. She stood and stumbled into her bedroom she went to the windows and threw them open. She heard the thunder rolling overhead, and felt rain begin to pelt her face.

"Endymion!" she yelled from the window. She needed him, she knew it was wrong, she knew she shouldn't but her overwhelming emotions made her want him. She needed someone who she could trust and even though he was supposed to be her enemy she knew that he was someone she could trust. "Endymion!" she yelled again.

She could feel him react to her call and soon she felt him coming near. She turned around and ran from her bedroom. Her feet pounded against the stairs just like the rain had begun to pound against the roof. She reached the front door and threw it open. She saw him standing in the pouring rain on the sidewalk, even though she had called him he still couldn't cross the barriers that Abby had placed around the house. She ran out of the house not even bothering to close the door and down the steps.

The rain soaked her in seconds but it didn't matter, she was running as fast as she could across the lawn. She stopped at the edge of the lawn and stared at him. She didn't need to say anything, he knew, and she understood at that moment that he knew everything that she did. She understood at that moment that he felt everything she felt and that their bond was present that she couldn't deny and that she didn't want too. She felt her tears mix with the rain on her face as she stared at him.

Darien opened his arms to her and she threw herself into them seeking their comfort and warmth. She didn't need to say anything as he held her. She felt him in her mind trying to soothe her and for the first time she let down all her walls and allowed him into her fully.

Serena felt his arms tighten around her and felt her feet light from the ground. "Take me away from here," she said. She felt his arms tighten again as she buried her head into his shirt. There was a flash of lightning and they were gone.

* * *

Momiji sat in the rain unmoving she had long stopped crying but had yet to move. The sea and the rain had soaked her and her hair was plastered against her black and forehead. She sat still as a statue feeling betrayed. She knew that Serena had called out to Endymion and that she was now in his arms. The moment that Serena had opened her bond to him her bond to Momiji and Hermione had weakened. Momiji also knew that Hermione was with Daniel for she had felt his presence trying to soothe Hermione's pain. She had also felt Hermione allow her bond with him to open and her bond with Momiji and Serena to falter as well.

Not since she had been a child had Momiji felt so alone and empty. In a single day Momiji's world had been thrown into the wind and destroyed. Her mentor, the closest thing she had had to a parent was gone wasted away by the disease that she had created. Her two best friends had been taken from her as well, taken by the very vampires that she had sworn to kill. Her entire family was gone in a matter of hours, and once again she was alone.

She felt Kusanagi's arrival and knew that he stood only a few feet away from her. "Come to try and sweep away my pain as well?" said Momiji coldly.

"If you wish me to I will," he said.

She stood and turned around to face him, "I don't want anything to do with you."

"That is a lie Momiji we both know that you love me," he said.

"I feel nothing for you but hate. I hate you and your family and your father and your grandfather," she said shaking.

"Momiji…." He said.

"Don't say my name!" she yelled at him. "Leave me alone, I never want to see you again." She began to walk towards her car.

When she was near him Kusanagi grabbed her arm and tried to stop her. "Momiji…" he began but he wasn't able to finish. Momiji hit him square in the chest with a blast of blue lightning.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled at him.

Kusanagi grabbed his chest trying to calm the searing pain. Her blast had been more powerful due to her emotional state. Momiji's hand was encased in the blue lightning and Kusanagi knew that she was going to attack. And right as he thought of trying to calm her down she ran at him thrown another blast at him. He was able to dodge it easy because her aim was off.

"Momiji stop it!" he yelled at her. She turned and began to run at him again. He dodged her and was able to capture her hand and spin her around. He locked her his arms her back against his chest. "Momiji I don't want to fight you that is not what I came here to do," he said. "I want to help you."

"Help me! How by carrying me off and making me full vampire! Will you take me into your arms and solve all the problems of the previous century like your brothers have done to my sisters?" she yelled at him.

"I don't care about the problems of the world Momiji all I care about is your happiness," he said.

"You want me to be happy then let me go!" she yelled. Kusanagi did let her go and Momiji took her opportunity. She turned around and ran right at him her encased hand heading right towards his head. She stopped just short of his face. "Why? Why don't you stop me?"

"If hurting me will make you happy then I don't mind the pain," he said.

"Don't say that!" Momiji said tears falling from her eyes and mixing with the rain. She stared into Kusanagi's eyes. She wanted to hit him, she knew she should but as she stood there her hand refused to move, her body refused to harm him. She dropped her hand and allowed the spell to dissipate. She stood in front of him staring into his chest neither moving. "I can't, no matter how much I want to I can't hurt you." She looked up at him tears in her eyes, "Everything I know is falling apart!"

"I know," he said, he took her into a hug that he knew she wouldn't return but also knew she wouldn't pull away from.

He let her cry for a few moments and then felt her hands fist in his shirt. She pulled away from him and looked up. She stared into his dark eyes and knew that she loved him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. Then she pulled away from him and turned towards her car not saying a word.

"Momiji?" Kusanagi asked.

Momiji stopped dead in her tracks but didn't turn around. "The next time we meet Kusanagi Ambrose we will be enemies and I will have to kill you."

"Momiji…"

"Don't! Don't say my name," she turned and looked at him tears in her eyes, "I can't bear to hear it on your lips." She blinked once, "Goodbye Kusanagi," then she turned away and ran leaving him standing in the rain staring after her.

As she ran she tried to block him out of her thoughts. _'It doesn't matter nothing matters anymore not who I was born not who I am. He is a vampire he is my enemy.' _She reached her car and slammed into the door. _'Serena and Hermione they are now…they too are now the enemy.'_

Momiji got into her car and started the engine. She drove towards the highway never once stopping. She looked in the mirror only once and saw as Los Angeles disappeared. _'It doesn't matter now it doesn't matter who they were, now they are my enemies.'_

She allowed one tear to fall down her cheek for the two women who had been her sisters and that was it. No more. She would never cry for them again. She would never consider them her sisters again, they were now and forever more her enemies.

* * *

Review.....oh and to those of you who are going to ask. It was Darien and Kusanagi's grandfather who raped Abby's mother. So she would technically be their aunt, making Blake their cousin.


	24. Interlude

'_It doesn't matter nothing matters anymore not who I was born not who I am. He is a vampire he is my enemy.' _She reached her car and slammed into the door. _'Serena and Hermione they are now…they too are now the enemy.'_

Momiji got into her car and started the engine. She drove towards the highway never once stopping. She looked in the mirror only once and saw as Los Angeles disappeared. _'It doesn't matter now it doesn't matter who they were, now they are my enemies.'_

She allowed one tear to fall down her cheek for the two women who had been her sisters and that was it. No more. She would never cry for them again. She would never consider them her sisters again, they were now and forever more her enemies.

* * *

Nine Months Later

Hermione sat in front of a large computer screen staring at an extensive amount of data. She pressed a few keys on her keyboard and then turned around in her swivel chair. She leaned back and gazed up at the ceiling trying to think of a way to change the numbers. She closed her eyes and tried to think, it took a few moments but she was able to think of something. She turned back around and began to type quickly. She then pressed enter and waited to see the results. She held her breath hoping that she would see some positive responses. She didn't and once again she swiveled around and looked at the ceiling.

"You know the views not going to change as long as you keep doing that," said Serena from the doorway. She stood against the harsh light of the hallway; she was taller in the black heels on her feet. She was wearing a white shirt with a pair of black business pants, her hair pulled back. She looked like a career business woman not a powerful slayer.

"Well I was hoping that maybe it would inspire me to think of something I hadn't before," Hermione said.

"Did it?"

"No, not at all."

Serena gave her a weak smile and stepped into the room. "Alana said that it wasn't going to be easy," Serena said leaning against the table.

"I know but we have made significant progress all this equipment that we have now is making the process much faster. I'm hoping that we can soon find a vaccine to reverse the premature affects," said Hermione. "But…."

"But what" Serena asked her looking concerned.

"This virus is like the flu once we find something that could potentially help it mutates and changes into something else that's even more complicated," Hermione told her. "Here look at this." Hermione pulled up a replicated strand us the virus. "This was six months ago, and this…." She pulled up another screen of something much more complicated looking. "This is now; it knows how to protect itself and how to fight off our antigens."

"Hermione does this have the potential to become air borne?"

"Not at the moment but I can't tell, today it could be physical tomorrow it could be anything," Hermione told her.

"Have you spoken to Zoicite?"

Hermione turned her head and looked back at the computer screen. "No I haven't showed him any of this."

"He might be able to help you brainstorm something that you haven't thought of," Serena said.

"I know Serena, and I know that we agreed to work with them for the betterment of everyone but…I just can't completely trust them yet. I know that they aren't going to hurt us but I don't want to just let them into the slayer data bases there's information in there that has been kept secret for centuries and allowing vampires in there even to try and save people just seems like selling them out."

"I know how you feel believe me," Serena said.

"Do you? I mean I know that you and Darien are having your troubles but do you really know what it's like working for and with the other side while in the next room they make weapons to kill slayers like us," Hermione said.

"You and I both knew what we were getting into when we made the decision to work with them," Serena said crossing her arms.

"Yes but do they have to so blatantly do it right in front of us," Hermione said. "I can't help but think 'where is that weapon going?' 'Is it being used to hunt down slayers?' 'Are the slayers even aware of that kind of technology?' Things like that its hard knowing that their next shipment of weapons going out may be going out to be used on people that we know."

"Hermione this isn't something that we did lightly we both decided that this was the only way to save lives and you and I know that the fighting has dissipated in the last few months."

"Yes but has the fighting dissipated because they are getting better at hunting us or because we are getting better at hunting them?"

"You forget my friend we are not the 'us' anymore," Serena said.

"Don't worry that's the one thing I can never forget," Hermione said. "I'll never forget that."

Serena looked at Hermione as her friend stared down at her hands in guilt. "We didn't do anything wrong Hermione. We followed our hearts and we found the truth, the real truth, we know now that things aren't how we were taught. We made the right and informed choice."

"Yeah tell that to everyone we left behind."

Serena looked down at her shoes, she didn't answer Hermione, and she couldn't. She had nothing to say to defend against her friend's statement. She pushed away from the table and went towards the door "I have to go change, are you coming to dinner?" Serena asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think so I have a lot of work to do here."

"You know sometimes I just wait for the call that tells me you've gone nuts and locked yourself up in an attic somewhere…" Serena said but then stopped dead and didn't move. She felt the tension in the air between her and Hermione thicken. They were both silent and then Hermione finally spoke.

"Yeah…that's why you should always keep your cell phone on," Hermione said sadly.

Serena almost turned around but the feeling in the air stopped her from it. "I'll see you later Herm don't forget to feed yourself."

"Yeah I'll see you later," Hermione said not looking in Serena's direction. She didn't move after that she just stared at the computer monitor in front of her. As she sat she tried to block out of her head the images that lived always on the subconscious of her mind.

* * *

It had been a week since the three of them had learned the truth about Abby and neither Serena nor Hermione had been back to their temporary home in the city nor had they been back to their country home. They had both been near each other the entire time but had barely spoken. Hermione had been with Daniel most of the time in a private apartment in the city and Serena had been with Darien at his mansion. They had been separated for five days before they saw each other again.

Daniel had finally decided that it was time for him to return home and take care of some business, Hermione had not wanted to be far from him so even though she knew it wasn't the smartest idea she accompanied him. She was dressed in new clothes and looked clean and well groomed when she entered the mansion.

A man with long white hair and a strong set face greeted them at the door he looked at Hermione only once and then began his conversation with Daniel. Hermione knew that she had seen him before, the night that she had been attacked by the Slayer hunter he had arrived with Daniel and Kusanagi.

Daniel had turned to her and told her that he was going to speak with his brother for a moment. Everyone had been informed of her presence so she wouldn't be in any danger; he had asked her to wait for him for a few moments and then he would return. She had agreed though she wasn't completely convinced of her safety. Daniel had kissed her once on the forehead gently and then left her in the entrance hall.

Though Hermione hadn't felt any hostile emotions towards her entering the residence she knew she wasn't a welcomed guest. She did not leave the entrance hall but she did drift towards the walls curiosity claiming her she guided towards the paintings and tapestries that hung on the walls.

She had been alone only a few minutes when she heard a door behind her open. She had turned to politely acknowledge the person and explain her presence if question. But when she had turned around to face the other visitor she had come face to face with Serena. Neither had said anything to the other as they stood face to face, they both understood the other presence and had no comments on it.

It had been Serena who spoke first, "We have to decide where to go from here."

"Understood," Hermione answered. "If we continue down this path then we can't go back to our old lives."

"Do you really want to go back to our old lives Hermione those lives were built upon deception," Serena said. Hermione hadn't answered her she had only stared at her partner.

"We can't just do this Serena we have to think about what we are about to embark on."

"I agree completely I think we should also research for ourselves the truth and figure out where to go from there," said Serena.

Hermione nodded, "Two days from now we'll meet at the house gather what we need and see what we can see with eyes unclouded by hate." Serena agreed and then turned around to go back into the room she had come from.

Before she shut the door however she stopped and spoke, "Hermione…is Momiji?"

"She's gone left the city a few nights ago. I haven't been able to sense her since that night but then I guess that doesn't really say anything I mean I'm standing ten feet from you and I can't even sense you anymore," she said. Hermione looked down in silence, "Anyways I don't think we'll be seeing Momiji for a while wherever she is she doesn't want to speak with us."

"I thought as much, she felt when I opened myself to Darien."

"Yes it made the bond the three of us had dissipated," Hermione said sadly "I guess Abby was right about one thing, everything comes with a price."

"Yeah," said Serena "See you in a few days."

"Yeah see ya."

* * *

It had taken Hermione and Serena several weeks but they had been able to piece together the truth about Abby, Blake, and their entire lives. Abby's father was indeed the child of the former Vampires King; her mother had died in childbirth and she was left with family. She knew of course the truth about what had happened and she grew up hating her own father. She had not known that she had brothers or sisters until they showed up when she was twenty two.

Her father had been killed and her brother was the newly crowned Vampire King. He had wanted to bring peace to their family and offered an olive branch to Abby. But Abby's hate had turned into hatred for all vampires. She refused her brothers peace offering and joined the Hunters Association swearing to kill all vampires. But a few years after her own son was born Abby's husband, who had been a vampire slayer, suggested that the Hunters Association create a treaty with the Vampires. Abby had vehemently gone against the idea but the Hunters decided that enough blood had been shed over the centuries. They decided in secret to negotiate with the Vampire King; but before they could make the decision public Abby assassinated them. She blamed the vampires and once again used the murder of the Hunters Association to rally the Slayers into a war. Soon after this Abby established her school and took in Serena, Hermione, and Momiji.

Through research Hermione and Serena were able to discover that almost every time the Vampires approached the Slayers with peace and external force would agitate things and end negotiations. It didn't take a lot for Hermione and Serena to recognize their teacher's patterns.

After all their discoveries Hermione and Serena had returned to their home in the country to confront Blake and Sarah. But they were met with an empty house. Everything was stripped all magical barriers, the furniture, all books, all of Hermione's equipment and notes, everything was gone.

Serena and Hermione had gone to Abby's room and found it too bare; the only things that were left seemed to be things that the students had forgotten or dropped.

"They know," Hermione had said "they know that we're not on their side anymore."

"Yeah and to make their point they've exiled us from the Slayer community," Serena said looking around the barren room.

"Do you think Momiji told them?"

"She probably phoned to ensure that they were gone but I don't think that Blake and Sarah planned on sticking around after we found out the truth," Serena told her.

After realizing that they were no longer affiliated with the Slayers they both had broached the subject of what to do. Hermione thought it would be better to figure things out on their own and try to find a cure for the virus. But Serena knew that the only way they were going to get access to what they needed was to work with people who knew the virus. "Since were considered traitors we might as well commit to it and actually become traitors," she had said.

"Work with the vampires?" Hermione asked.

"Why not? I don't want to be separated from Darien and I'm sure that you want to stay near to Daniel, plus Alana is with them now and she would back us if anything happened."

"You want us to betray everything that we were taught, to work against those that we grew up with, to defy the very things that we ourselves taught to others?"

"Everything we were taught was corrupted Abby never wanted to rid the world of harmful vampires she wanted revenge that was her goal and we were just pawns," Serena said. "If we want to live our own lives we have to break free and decide for ourselves what is right and what is wrong. And right now the evidence is suggesting that the people we love the most are the people who are wrong."

"That's our family Serena we can't just forget them," Hermione said.

"Why not they've forgotten us or have your forgotten we're exiles now. We aren't part of their family anymore."

"Serena…"

"I know that it's going to be hard but if we want to fix what has been done we need to start somewhere and working with the vampires will get us closer to the virus than we have ever been before."

"I don't know," Hermione said tentatively.

"Herm I won't go to them without you," said Serena. "If you think that this is wrong for a second and that helping them will only do more harm I will back off and we can settle down somewhere up north. But if you think that by working with them we can fix what Abby did and finally maybe achieve peace then we have an obligation to work with them."

Hermione was silent she knew that Serena was right the only way that they were going to do what needed to be done was by working with the vampires. "I won't be separated from you we are going to be right there together working with them on this."

Serena had nodded, "I wouldn't have ever thought otherwise."

So even though Hermione had felt like she was selling her soul she had agreed to work with the vampires to try and synthesize a cure. That had been seven months ago and they were no closer to finding one than they had been then.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door and Hermione turned to see Daniel standing there, a cup of tea in his hand. He walked into the room and set the cup in front of her. "You need some rest or you're going to kill yourself."

"I can't rest not until I impute all this data," Hermione said turning back to her computer.

Daniel reached over and took her notes from her he placed them on the table out of her reach and turned her around to face him. "It will all be there tomorrow Hermione you need to stop for the night."

"Don't you mean for the day?" Hermione said with a small smile.

Daniel smiled back at her he had been doing it a little more and more since she had come to live with them. "You were thinking deeply a few moments ago can I inquire?"

"Just the same things as usual," she said. "I was thinking if we were ever going to find a cure."

"You will, the best minds in the world are working on this, someone will find something," he told her.

"Yes but will it be in time?" They both remained silent knowing that time was short and that they needed to find a cure as soon as possible. "How is your brother's friend? The girl who was infected?"

"Mina's doing alright, she's still trying to fight but the virus is getting stronger," he said. "She was able to speak with a few of her friends the other day normally but I am sure that took most of her energy." Hermione nodded in understanding, she had been told about Mina Anica soon after she had arrived and it was Mina's blood that had been given to her to test.

"Darien wanted me to inform you of something," Daniel said. Hermione's attention went back to her lover. "Our mother and father are coming in a few days. A few months ago my sister, Rei the one addicted to the spice, went to visit them and now she and several of our friends are returning with our parents."

Hermione looked at him questioningly she could tell that there was more behind this. "Why is it such an event?"

"They are the King and Queen of the Vampire world you know," Daniel said.

"There's more though," Hermione said reading his emotions. She looked into his face and began to search his mind. "You're mother and father are unaware that Serena and I have been living here…"

"There have been rumors that have surely reached them but nothing had been confirmed yet," said Daniel. "They will surely arrive with questions and don't be surprised if my mother doesn't like you automatically she's never been one to deal well with slayers."

"She's going to like Serena then, I hate to tell you this but I really don't think that we should be here for the arrival of your parents," Hermione told him.

"No Darien and I think it would be best to introduce you to them then instead of them just finding out about you," Daniel said. "We will be introducing you as our mates" he said this in a quieter tone.

Hermione stared at him, "Though I am unfamiliar with all vampiric practices introducing us as your mates seems to be a big step."

"It is but we see no reason not to skirt around the issue. We might as well put it all out there at once and deal with it now."

Hermione shook her head. "Oh I wish I could be there when Darien tells Serena all of this. It would be so interesting."


	25. Dancing traitors

I do not own sailor moon or the song dancing queen.

* * *

Rei sat back in her chair and tried to relax as the wheels of the plane touched the ground. She sighed heavily as she looked out of the window. "How long has it been since we left?" she asked Lita who was sitting next to her reading a magazine.

"Several months I believe, we hadn't intended to stay this long but you know you mother and your father kept sending Nephrite on errands," she said.

"Only a few months and yet it seems like an eternity since we left," Rei told her.

"Perhaps it's because so much has happened while we have been gone?"

"Maybe but still even though I know a lot has changed it feels like it's been longer then my entire life," Rei said.

"It's because the whole time you were gone you didn't have any spice at all," said Lita. She set down her magazine and took Rei's hand. "You've done very well Rei your body has almost completely recovered and you haven't had a relapse since we left."

"Yeah I know," Rei said quietly. "I can't believe that I allowed myself to become so weak I knew what the spice had done to Kusanagi and yet I still took it and became addicted."

"You made a mistake and you know it the best thing that you could have done is to have changed yourself," Lita told her. She squeezed her hand in comfort and reassurance. "The bigger question now is how your parents are going to react to having two slayers in the mansion."

Rei smiled "I can't wait to see mothers face."

* * *

"I don't see why Hermione and I have to be here when they arrive," Serena said to Darien. They were standing in their bedroom facing each other.

"Because Daniel and I want you to both be acknowledge by them," Darien told her. "We want them to be introduced to the idea of you being our mates. It's going to be a shock even with all the rumors."

"Why is going to be a shock" Serena asked.

"Because only a few months ago the two of you were actively participating in the extermination of our family," Darien said calmly.

"I think that that should be put away Darien I mean for the past few months Hermione and I have done nothing except try to help," Serena said her voice rising.

"Yes but for years you hunted us down with murderous intent don't be surprised if my mother and father are slightly suspicious of you."

"Have you told them what happened?"

"They have been informed of what was necessary," he said.

"So you haven't told them that you and I have been banging each other's brains out the last few months and that Hermione and I have been living here?" Serena said. Darien was silent and Serena knew that she had her answer, "You know what Darien I don't really think that it would be such a good idea for me or Hermione to be around when your parents arrive." Serena turned grabbed her coat and walked out of the room. She went down the hall and knocked on Hermione's bedroom door.

Hermione opened it looking slightly confused but when she saw Serena's jacket in her hand she simply sighed and grabbed her own jacket. Without a word Hermione followed Serena down the hall towards the stairs.

They met Daniel on the steps, "Where are you going mother and father will be here in a matter of minutes."

"Well seeing as how you and your brother have been keeping us as the scandalous secret I don't think that it would be such a good idea for the two of us to be here when they arrive," Serena said as she stormed down the steps.

Hermione locked eyes with Daniel and shrugged as she went past following Serena. "Serena this is a delicate situation and I don't think that Darien wants to agitate it anymore than it already has been."

"I understand I'm helping to not agitate it by taking the agitate out of the equation" said Serena. She didn't stop at all as she marched past Ami and Zoicite and into the garage. She grabbed her car keys, which had previously belonged to Blake, and got into the car. She didn't wait to start the engine because she knew that Hermione was right behind her.

After a brief hesitation Hermione got into the car and shut the door. Serena back out of the garage and quickly drove towards downtown. "You know Darien's not going to be happy when we come back."

"Who says we are coming back I'm tired of that possessive attitude of his," Serena said.

Hermione looked at her questioningly, "You're fight was about his parents Serena not about his possessiveness."

"So I need something to blame," Serena said as she turned onto the highway. "Besides I'm right this time he shouldn't be treating us as a scandal."

"You do understand that we are though right?"

"No we are two women who are living with the men that we are currently attached to," Serena told her.

"Yeah the men that we are attached to were previously the men that we were trying to assassinate so I can kind of understand The Vampire King and Queens hesitation to welcome us into the family," said Hermione.

"Previously is the key word in that sentence though Hermione we are no longer trying to kill them."

"Yes but it wasn't all that long ago that we were, you know that if the roles were reversed we would be doing the same thing," Hermione said.

"I know," said Serena "but that doesn't mean that I have to admit that to Darien right away."

"You two are the most dysfunctional couple I know," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

Serena smiled brightly "So where do you want to go for dinner?"

* * *

It had been months since Serena and Hermione had been out alone and unsupervised by both of their men. They had decided that instead of going to a quite sit down restaurant, like they had been, they were going to get fast food and enjoy the beach with a bottle of rum.

"You know it's been forever since I've been to the beach," said Serena. Her shoes were sitting next to her and her hair was down. She was currently enjoying a large burger a large order of fries and a large spiked coke.

"I can share in that sentiment," Hermione told her. "I wish that we had known we were going to end up here we could have gone surfing or at least swimming."

"We still can, go swimming I mean," Serena said sitting up with the liquor bottle in her hand.

Hermione took the bottle form her and rose a questioningly eyebrow. She poured some of the drink into her own drink and set the bottle to the side. "Yes I'm sure that Ami would love it when you came walking back into the house your beautiful Chanel outfit ruined," said Hermione.

Serena stuck her tongue out at Hermione and both women began to giggle. From the car radio they could hear and old seventies song playing. "You remember this song Herm?"

"Nope," said Hermione taking a bite out of her sandwich and a sip of her drink.

"You should it was one of the songs that Sarah kept playing that summer when she went all obsessive over the Carpenters," Serena told her.

"I don't remember the song but I remember that summer, it was the summer that she found that old record player in the attic with all those albums," Hermione said.

"Yeah and she kept playing all those sappy love songs because Blake hadn't noticed her yet," Serena began to laugh at the thought. "And remember how after a few weeks we finally got sick of them and me and you hid the records all throughout the house and how Momiji hid the record player in the woods."

"I do remember that," Hermione said laughing. "That was a great summer."

"Yeah," Serena said growing sad after her laughing subsided. Both of them were silent knowing that both were thinking of the same thing, Momiji.

"Serena do you think…." Hermione began.

"No I don't," Serena said.

"But we can't be sure that she's not with them," Hermione said.

"Momiji wouldn't have stayed with them not after everything, I'm positive that she's not with Blake or Sarah," Serena told her as she stared up at the sky. "Momiji wouldn't have gone back to them."

"I overheard Daniel and Malachite the other day there have been assassinations of members of the extended family all over the world. They said that they weren't sure if it was the work of one person or if it was the work of several."

"I heard about it from Ami but I don't think that it's Momiji," Serena said.

"Why not?"

"Because the killer used an ultraviolet bomb that's not Momiji's style she would have done it close and personal," Serena told her. Serena sat back up and took another bite of her burger. "This is depressing."

"Yeah," agreed Hermione. Suddenly the both heard a well known song on the radio. It had been a favorite of Hermione and Serena's, Momiji had said that she had hated it but they knew deep down she had loved it just as much as they had. Serena turned to Hermione with a smile.

"You can dance you can jive having the time of your life see that girl watch that scene Diggin' the dancing queen" sang Serena.

" Friday night and the lights are low looking out for a place to go where they play the right music getting in the swing you come to look for a king," began Hermione as she got to her feet.

"Anybody could be that guy Night is young and the music's high With a bit of rock music Everything is fine You're in the mood for a dance And when you get the chance" Serena continued getting to her feet, she began to dance around.

Together they began the chorus "You are the dancing queen young and sweet only seventeen dancing queen feel the beat from the tambourine you can dance you can jive having the time of your life see that girl watch that scene diggin' the dancing queen." They joined hands and began to swing each other around as they sung along to the song laughing. They finished the song and then both collapsed onto the ground laughing.

Hermione inhaled and exhaled trying to catch her breath, a smile plastered on her face. She hadn't laughed like that in months and it felt good, it made her feel like she was years younger and that nothing that had happened in the last year had affected her or Serena. Slowly her smiled began to fade as she felt the missing presence of Momiji.

"Oh god Herm we need to do this more often, I mean we haven't been able to just be together just me and you in a long time," said Serena laughing still.

"Yeah," Hermione said soberly still thinking about Momiji. They heard another song from the radio and Serena began to badly sing along with it. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"I really hope that the two of you are better fighters than singers," said a voice from above them. Serena looked behind her and saw Kusanagi standing there. He was dressed in black pants, a white shirt and a black suit jacket.

"Hey stranger want to join us?" asked Serena with a goofy smile on her face.

"Not really, Daniel said that you stormed out of the house in a fury. He wanted me to make sure that you two weren't getting into any trouble," he said as he walked towards them. "But I can see that the only thing wrong with you two will be the severe headaches that you will have in the morning."

"Hey Hermione is much more sober than I am," Serena said turning back around and lying down to look at the sky.

Hermione sat up and turned to him "She's right I know how to hold my liquor better than she or Momiji ever learned how to," Hermione said, but she instantly regretted mentioning Momiji when she saw Kusanagi shift at her name. "Sorry," Hermione said.

"It's nothing," Kusanagi said. He walked over to Serena and bent down next to her. "Well I don't think that Darien will want you two showing up to meet mother and father in this state."

"I think this would be the best state to meet them in though, I mean right now I really don't care what they think of me," Serena said laughing.

Kusanagi looked up at Hermione, who shrugged and gathered their uneaten food. She stood and threw it in the nearest garbage can. When she turned around Kusanagi had lifted Serena up over his shoulder and was walking towards the car.

In the months that she and Serena had been living at the mansion Hermione had grown close to Kusanagi. Maybe it was because of their shared missing of Momiji that bonded them. But since she had begun to grow closer to him she had begun to feel that he was more of a big brother; she could sense the kindness and wisdom in him as well as his reckless and yet undying love, it was easy for her to understand why he and Momiji had fallen for each other. They were very much alike.

Hermione followed Kusanagi to the car and waited as he put Serena into the backseat and then climbed into the driver's seat. He unlocked the passenger's side door and Hermione silently climbed in. "Where are you going to take us?"

"My place it's not too far from here but it's far enough away that my mother and father won't be dropping in unexpectedly," he told her as he pulled out of the parking lot.

They drove in silence for the majority of the trip but they could both feel that there was something hanging between them. It was Kusanagi who spoke first "Something wrong Hermione?"

"Yes tonight when me and Serena were just having fun, well it felt wrong, because well because Momiji wasn't there. We used to do stuff like this all the time together ya know we would just get a bottle of whatever, some food, and hang out on the beach," she said. "But tonight, as much as I liked it, it still felt like there was a part of me missing."

"Momiji and you were closer than Serena and Momiji weren't you?"

"Yeah Serena was always different because she had a family somewhere waiting for her, but me and Mo were different, my sister was killed a long time ago and her parents had shipped her off. We both didn't really have anyone but each other," Hermione explained. "I remember when Serena would go and visit her family I would go into Momiji's room or she would come into mine and we would just talk for hours until we fell asleep."

"You miss her dearly," he said.

"Yeah and Serena doesn't want to talk about it she just want s to pretend that Momiji never existed tonight was the only time we openly talked about her since she disappeared," Hermione said.

"It's Serena's way of coping she doesn't want to think about Momiji cause every time she does it hurts. Have you ever talked about trying to find her?"

"Kusanagi you know Momiji unless she wants to be found she won't be and she would be even angrier if we found her when she didn't want to be found."

Kusanagi smiled, "Yeah I know."

"I know it's harder for you because you didn't have her very long," Hermione said looking at him sadly.

"True but I had a part of Momiji that you never had," he said. "I had her heart. You did too but in a different way."

"I'm sorry she broke you're heart Kusanagi," Hermione said.

"I know, I'm sorry she broke yours as well," he looked over and gave her a sad smile which she returned.

* * *

Sarah punched the dummy in front of her over and over again. Sweat dripped down her face as she let out all her frustration. She heard the gym door open but she didn't look to see who it was, she didn't need to know.

Blake came up behind the dummy and held it steady as Sarah punched the shit out of it. "So I just got an interesting call," he said.

"Yeah from who?"

"Melinda."

"What did that bitch want, the only thing she calls for is money," Sarah stopped hitting the dummy and looked at him. "You had better not of given any to her."

"I didn't. She was actually calling because she had a tip for us," he said.

"Really was she calling us to tell us that we had moved cause I'm sorry but that's old news," Sarah said as she went back to hitting the dummy.

"No," he said with a small laugh. "She actually called to tell us that her sources told her that the Vampire King and Vampire Queen along with all four of their children were arriving in Los Angeles tonight," he said.

Sarah stopped hitting once again and looked at him, "You want to go back to L.A?"

"It's a prime opportunity," he said.

"L.A. really? L.A. where Serena and Hermione are?"

"We can't keep avoiding the area because of those two," he said.

"Hey I have no problem going back but are you ready to?" Sarah asked. Blake didn't answer her, his eyes shifted to the floor. "They aren't coming back Blake I know that you really want them to but they've made their decisions."

"Sarah we grew up with them they're like sisters to me," he said.

"Hey it's the same for me, but we have to look at it like this, our sisters have been turned into vamps."

"But they're not they're still human," he said.

"Yeah and that's what makes it suck even more."

He was silent for a few more seconds as he contemplated what to do. "We can't pass this up."

Sarah nodded knowing that he had made his decision. "Alright I'll make all the plans." Blake nodded and walked back towards the door. Sarah heard the door close. She looked at the dummy once more and then sent a roundhouse kick to its head. The dummy's head flew off and hit the opposite wall. Sarah turned and put her hands behind her head, "Fuck!" she yelled.

Flicked her hand and suddenly several bags full of sand dropped down around her. Sarah proceeded to hit every single one of them allowing her frustration and anger to show in her hits. She spun around and did a backhanded punch to one, then pivoted forward and knocked another out of her way. She kicked another and then threw several punches, she turned around and punched the last one right in the center and knocked it off its string.

"Damn this fucking sucks," she said putting her arms behind her head again.

Ever since leaving Los Angeles nine months ago Blake and Sarah had been traveling around taking each of the students to new schools and new teachers. They had decided that night that it was too risky to keep everyone in the same house and that it was time to disband. Each student had been sent to either a different school or a private master.

Sarah and Blake had finally settled down in a large house outside of Paris. They had been comfortably living there for five months the whole time trying to keep Abby from killing anyone in the vicinity or escaping. In the last few months she had gotten worse and somehow Blake was convinced that part of her knew what was going on because she had begun to mumble words almost every time either of them had come near her.

She had said Serena's name on several occasions and Hermione's as well. She had once called for Sarah and every time she saw Blake she seemed to try to speak with him. Twice she had asked for Alana, and three times she had asked for her dead husband. But it was Momiji she had almost never asked for. Only once had Sarah thought she heard Abby say Momiji but it had been too soft to completely make out.

They hadn't seen or heard from Momiji since the day that she had left and every time that they had attempted to find her a strong spell had blocked them. They knew that it was most likely Momiji's magic and that she was blocking Serena and Hermione as well. Blake had seen Hermione briefly the day before they left Los Angeles, he hadn't spoken to her and she hadn't seen him but the event had shaken him.

It had been hard for Sarah to accept that the two of them had turned and gone to the other side but it had been harder for Blake. He had known the three of them since they were children and had become attached to them. Seeing them with the people that had always haunted his mother was maddening to him and now he wanted to go back? Sarah knew that they couldn't pass up the opportunity but she didn't want her husband to unnecessarily suffer.

Sarah cracked her neck and then thought of Serena and Hermione, "Fucking traitors."

* * *

Several thousand miles southwest in a large hotel in Buenos Aires a hotel room stood dark. White curtains blew into the room from the open window, from a small radio on the nightstand a song in the native language played. The room's occupant was currently showering in the bathroom. A single cell phone sat dark and unmoving on a small round table, next to is was ring, a necklace, two passports, a knife, a wad of cash and a laptop.

The silence of the room was broken by the buzzing of the cell phone as a text message was received. After a few moments it went silent and dark. Then once again began to buzz excitedly as it received two texts in a row. When they still went unanswered a message popped on the laptop interrupting the serene screensaver. The message was labeled urgent and kept blinking until a few minutes later the owner clicked the message and read its contents. A smile crossed the owners face then the laptop was turned off and the top was shut.


	26. An Attack & a Prophecy

* * *

Hopefully this will explain a few things and show you where this next part of the story will be heading.

I do not own sailor moon or its characters

* * *

Serena woke up with a throbbing headache, she knew it was partly from her hangover but she also knew it was partly from Darien's frustration. She sat up and realized that she was in a large soft bed with blue sheets; she didn't recognize the room but she could feel that there was not hostility in the air. The door across from the bed opened her Hermione stepped in holding a coffee mug.

"I thought you would like some tea," Hermione told her as she crossed the room and handed Serena the mug. Hermione sat down on the bed next to Serena; Serena noticed that she wasn't dressed in the same clothes that she had been last night and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"I remember eating my sandwich but after that most of its fuzzy but from the way I feel I think I got pretty smashed," Serena said sipping on her tea. She looked down and saw that she too was dressed in different clothes, pajamas to be exact, and that her clothes were nowhere in sight. "Alright I hope it was you who helped me change because I know Darien's not going to be happy if it was someone else."

"It was me, anyways since you probably don't remember Kusanagi came and found us on the beach. And since it would have been irresponsible for you to drive in your inebriated state he brought us back to his place," Hermione told her. "It's almost three now, you've been asleep for almost fourteen hours."

"We've been gone all night and most of the day and Darien hasn't called I'm surprised," Serena said.

"Well I didn't say that he hasn't called," Hermione told her. She pulled out Serena's cell phone from her pocket and Serena noticed that it was off.

"Nice."

"I'm sure your probably got as many if not more messages than I did," Hermione said.

"You know these vampire men are much more possessive of their women then normal men are," Serena said.

"It's because finding a mate is becoming a thing of the past," Kusanagi said walking into the room with a cup of coffee for Hermione. He handed the mug to her and nodded at Serena. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like someone slammed a rock on my head," Serena said.

"You downed most of the bottle so I'm not surprised," he said.

"Thanks for bringing us back here," she said.

"No problem your family now besides it was interesting to see you sing reprises of Abba," he told her with a smile.

Serena's head snapped to Hermione, "Did I?" Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "Wonderful, wait a second why weren't you at the mansion meeting your sister and your parents last night?" she asked.

"My parents and I are not on the best of terms," he said "For obvious reasons." He gestured to himself. "They weren't too happy when I turned out a little different."

"But that wasn't you're fault," Hermione said.

"They didn't see it that way, they said that I should have had better control over my addiction."

"Wow, they suck," Serena said finishing her tea and then laying back onto the pillows. She sighed at the headache that Darien was giving her. "Is there any way to block this bond for a few hours?"

"Ha if you did that then Darien would probably have a complete melt down," Hermione said. Kusanagi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well let's see how many messages I got from him," Serena said.

"If you beat mine I'll take you shopping," Hermione said standing up. Serena turned her phone on and began to let the messages pop up.

"You know I should really change my number," she said with a laugh as several text messages and voicemails popped up. Serena set down her phone and got out of bed, she stretched her arms up and felt her back crack."So Kusanagi you got any clothes for us to change into?"

"Do I look like I wear you size Serena?" he asked.

"No but I'm sure you have some of Mo….." Serena stopped herself just in time. "I'm sure you have to have something lying around."

"I do there's some clothes in the closet over there, I'm going to have to deal with some business this afternoon think you can get yourselves home?" he asked.

"Yeah but do we have to go home right away?" Serena asked.

"You're grown women you don't have to go home until you want to," he told her. He gave them a wave and then was gone.

Serena stared at the spot where he had just stood and shook her head. "Why can't Darien be more carefree like him?"

"Because then he wouldn't be Darien," Hermione said going over to the closet and opening it. "So you think these are Momiji's?"

Serena went over and stood next to her, she looked at the clothes hanging in the closet and shook her head. "No Kusanagi probably has all of her clothes in their room, plus these are too tame to be Momiji's style." Serena grabbed a pair of black slacks and a blue silk shirt.

Hermione picked out a white beach skirt and a yellow tank top. "You're not going to get dressed up isn't the family still around?" asked Serena.

"Why I won't pretend to be someone I'm not I'm much more comfortable in this," Hermione said as she began to change. After pulling the shirt over her head she took her hair in her hands and began to examine it. "I really need to get my hair done."

"Well you heard Kusanagi we are grown women," Serena said smiling. "I'm sure a few more hours won't kill Daniel or Darien."

"Does that mean that we won't get killed either?"

"I make no promises."

* * *

Darien slammed the door to his study, he stormed past Daniel and sat down in the large chair behind the desk. "Why the hell haven't they come back yet?"

"It's Serena and Hermione Darien you know they won't come back for a while," Ami said sitting down on the couch in front of Darien's desk.

"Take your mind off it they'll be back when they feel its time," Zoicite said sitting down next to Ami.

Darien looked at the two and sighed, "How's Mina?"

"There has been significant rapid change, it's the same as it has been, slowly deteriorating," Zoicite said. "From what Hermione has been able to do though we've been able to slow down the effects of the disease."

"Mina would have been dead months ago had it not been for Hermione," said Ami. "Your mother and father may not be happy with the idea of working with slayers but they have been extremely helpful."

"I've reminded them of that fact since they arrived," Daniel told them.

"And they are still against the idea of them living here?" asked Ami. Daniel nodded. "Perhaps if the King spoke with them both he would be able to get a better feel from them and it may change his mind."

"It's not father that we are worried about," Daniel said glancing at Darien.

"Our mother hates Slayer as well as witches, they killed her younger sister several centuries back and she still holds a grudge," Darien told them. "She suspects them of being spies."

"I see, have you explained the situation to them?" asked Ami.

"We have," Daniel answered, "The only thing that we can do now is hope that they come around and accept them."

There was a flash of headlights through the window behind Darien. They all looked and saw Serena's car pulling in. "Well it seems as if the missing have returned," said Ami.

* * *

Serena parked her car in the courtyard in case she had any reason to leave swiftly again tonight. She stepped out of the car and shut the door; she turned to Hermione. "Do we really have to?"

"Serena this is home and unless you want to sleep in your car or a hotel I would suggest we go inside," Hermione said turning and going towards the door.

"Fine," Serena said throwing her bag over her shoulder and heading towards the front door. The wind picked up suddenly and Serena felt something in the air change. She stopped in her step and turned around to look behind her.

"Serena?" called Hermione turning around to watch her partner.

"Shhhh," said Serena. '_Can you sense it Hermione?'_ Serena asked telepathically.

Hermione stopped and opened her senses it was instant she too felt the disturbance in the air. She set her bag down and put her hands together.

Near the car Serena pulled her gun out of her bag and began to feel out the area. "It's…it's not vampiric…." she said. She heard the bushes next to her rustle and she instantly turned holding her gun at the ready. Serena began to inch closer to the bushes her gun steadily pointed at them. _'Hermione?'_

_'I can't tell yet,'_ Hermione said telepathically.

Serena inched closer to the bushes, when she was about a foot away she stopped holding her gun pointed at them. _'Hermione?'_

Hermione was trying to feel out whatever it was that was watching them, it was a technique that Daniel had taught her in the recent months. She had begun to learn how different species sent off different energies. Suddenly Hermione recognized the energy. "Serena get away from it!" she yelled. Behind her the door opened and light flooded the courtyard.

But Hermione's warning was too late the creature in the bushes had already pounced at Serena. Serena squeezed the trigger three times before she was knocked to the ground. She saw a black blur jump over her and the car and she saw furry black feet land on the ground. Serena flipped herself over and got to her feet.

In the middle of the courtyard stood a large black dog, black droll dripped from its elongated fangs, and its eyes were a glowing and enraged red. Serena could tell it was a shape shifter but she couldn't tell if it was human or vampiric. The giant dog glared at her and barred its teeth even more. Then it turned in circles several times confused by the light. It found the source of the light suddenly and turned towards it. Hermione was standing in front of the light and it saw her instantly.

It got low to the ground and barred its sharpened teeth at Hermione. She held up her hand and stared it in the eye, "Don't do it" she warned the creature. But it didn't seem to listen. Neither moved for a moment and then the creature let out a snarl and pounced at Hermione. Serena raised her gun and took aim but before she could get off a shot Hermione had acted.

Serena heard Hermione yell, "Soukatsui!" There was a flash of blue fire and the creature let out an agonizing cry. Serena had to cover her eyes from the brightness of the fire. When she was able to look again the dog was laying on the ground dead, parts of its fur still burning from the blue flames. Hermione stood in the doorway against the light not having moved and inch. Serena ran around the dog and went to Hermione. Zoicite and Malachite were now crouched next to the dog ensuring that it was dead and that it would do no more harm.

"Hermione?" asked Serena as she stood in front of her noticing that Hermione's expression had changed. She stared into Hermione's eyes, they were glazed over the expression in them was dark and cold very unlike Hermione. "Hermione are you okay?" Serena asked again. Hermione made no sound or movement, she just stared at the corpse of the dog. "Hermione!" Serena said grabbing her shoulder.

Hermione gasped and the grabbed Serena's hand, "It's coming like a shadow in the darkness. A being stronger than was before with a heart blackened by hate and pain."

"Hermione what are you talking about?" Serena asked her trying to snap her from her vision.

Hermione was silent for a few moments and then turned to look Serena in the eyes. Her expression made Serena's blood run cold. "The death wielder comes." She placed her hands on either side of Serena's head staring into her eyes. "The breath will be taken from your body, and no longer will you see the world with these eyes. Fear the snow." Hermione gasped again and let Serena go.

For Serena time seemed to slow down, Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed. Before hitting the ground Daniel appeared and caught her he lifted her into his arms and cradled her into his chest. Serena stared at Hermione as Daniel carried Hermione from her view. Serena felt someone shaking her shoulder and calling her name but she couldn't bring herself to recognize it. She pushed her way into the house and watched Daniel carry Hermione upstairs. "Hermione?" Serena yelled out as she tried to get to her.

"Hermione," Serena called. She began to walk after Daniel but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. "Wait Hermione what do you mean? Hermione?" Serena called. She felt herself being swung around to face someone she looked up into Darien's face. He was speaking to her but she couldn't hear his words. She felt his firm hands on her shoulders. He was asking her something but she couldn't hear his words.

She did however hear a light laugh coming from somewhere. Serena looked from side to side trying to find the source of the laughter but she didn't see anyone laughing.

Suddenly everything went dark and Serena felt like she was underwater. Then like a light wind Serena heard a whisper. _'Fear the return…' _Serena's blood ran cold as she heard those words and then she passed out and everything was silent.


	27. Meeting of the Opposition

Hey everyone i've been updating a lot lately but I have suddenly gotten inspired and have been fighting to keep myself from writing. I know that your're all excited but I dont if I'm going to be updating as much this upcoming two weeks cause i have two huge projects due for school. But I have a goal I'm going to try and get a chapter out AT LEAST every two weeks. So I hope you all enjoy.

DMA

* * *

It was cold and snow was falling all around her silently. She could tell that it was dark around her but for some reason she could see perfectly. She couldn't see anyone but she knew that she wasn't alone, she knew she was being watched, hunted. She turned around trying to see her opponent looking for any signs that gave away their position. As if a veil had been lifted she was able to hear again but still it was eerily quiet her heavy breathing the only thing that broke the silence.

Suddenly behind her she heard light footsteps, she spun around quickly. A woman stood in front of her wearing a red and black kimono, long black hair covered her eyes and most of her face only her lips were showing, they were painted blood re making the woman look even more sinister; in her hand a long silver sword gleamed in the faint light. The woman was the same height as her but she still gave off an intimidating presence.

"Are you ready?" asked the woman.

"Ready for what?" she asked.

"You know what for," said the woman.

"I would be obliged if you told me," she said slowly backing away.

The woman smiled her red lips bright against her pale skin, "Don't worry it won't hurt for very long." She blinked and the woman was gone, she spun back around and felt steel slide into her stomach. "You brought this upon yourself you took the wrong path." The woman pulled the sword out of her victim's body and stepped back.

She felt herself fall to the ground and saw her blood drip onto the white snow. The woman standing above her with a stone cold expression then moved towards her and placed a finger to her forehead.

Suddenly images flitted through her mind. A rainy night on a beach three figures stood together; a wild fire burning bright and strong; blood on a gleaming sword; a candle burning in a darkened room; a large thick and old looking book; a bright explosion; and darkness. Then suddenly there was one last image she was walking through a brightly lit field, her fingers grazing against the tall grass, someone called her name, she ignored the caller and kept walking, the voice began to get louder. Then suddenly there was loud bang, she turned around to see and suddenly again there was a bright explosion of light.

* * *

Serena shot up in her bed breathing hard and sweating. She felt a pain in her stomach she threw the blankets from her body and looked down at her stomach. There was no mark or anything to even suggest that she had been stabbed there but still the pain did not dissipate. Serena looked around the dark room and saw that she was alone. She threw the covers completely off of her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She set her feet on the floor and swiftly went to the door. She threw it open and faced Ami who looked like she had been about to knock.

"Serena are you alright?" Ami asked kindly.

"Where is Hermione?" Serena asked.

"I think she's in her room resting, are you feeling alright you look terrible," Ami said.

Serena pushed past her without answering her question and marched down the hall purpose in her eyes.

"Serena you really should be resting," said Zoicite as she walked past him on her way to Hermione's room. "You collapsed and shouldn't be pushing your body!"

Serena heard Zoicite and Ami trying to convince her to return to her room as she walked down the hall but she ignored them. She saw Hermione's door and began to quicken her pace. She grabbed the door handled and didn't knock before she threw the door open and looked for her friend. The room was empty and looked as if it had been for a while. Serena instantly turned around and walked back down the hall going in between Zoicite and Ami as she did.

"Serena really you could exhaust your body even more," Zoicite said.

"I don't care about that I need to speak with Hermione where is she?"

"She should be in her room," Zoicite told her.

"Well she's not," said Serena as she turned a corner and went down another hall.

"Then I do not know where she is," he said.

Serena stormed down the hallway passing several people she didn't know on the way. A woman with black hair and violet looking eyes, a woman with a dark brown hair who she thought she may have recognized, and a tall gentleman with long brown hair.

When she reached the stairs she saw Malachite standing in front of Darien's study. She shook her head, "Don't even think that you are going to keep me from speaking with him" she said as she descended the stairs.

"I have orders not to allow anyone into this room," Malachite said sternly.

"I don't care about your orders I want to know where my friend is," Serena said.

"You will have to wait until the meeting is over," he told her.

"Or I could go in right now," Serena told him. Before Malachite could resist her she had grabbed his arm and threw him out of her way. She opened the door so hard that it hit the wall and she heard something fall. Without taking notice of anyone in the room she stormed towards Darien's desk. She planted herself in front of him never breaking his gaze. "Where is she?" she asked.

"Serena…"

"Don't give me any crap Darien," she said anticipating his answer, "Where is Hermione?"

"She and Daniel have gone to the hospital to get Hermione examined and to ensure that she is not hurt and to go and check in on Mina," he told her.

"Why did you take her to the hospital?"

"After she collapsed she had several small seizures," Zoicite told her. "We want to get a few brain scans to ensure that there was no damage."

"Damage? What the hell are you talking about? She had a vision that's all," Serena said.

"A vision?" asked Ami.

"Shit I forgot," Serena said. "Okay well you know how we were trained in a team of three well it's because we were three points of a triangle. Hermione, Momiji and I, each a different part of the triangle, each telepathically connected and each given a specific power in order to fight."

"And Hermione has visions? Visions of what exactly?" asked Darien.

"The past, the present, things that could happen in the future," Serena explained. "The ones about the future aren't always accurate though."

"What do you mean?" asked a dark haired man who was occupying the couch.

Serena paused and hesitated for a moment then began to explain. "Well the future is based on the choices we make in the present. If someone is on a certain path then Hermione can see the outcome of the choices that that person made, but if something interferes, say a person like me, then the outcome can change. The choices become different and the outcome changes as well."

"So your friend sees all outcomes?" asked the man.

"No she sees the outcome of the choices that we are making right now, but it's not always visions sometimes its warning from "the powers that be" or sometimes its prophecies of something that's coming," Serena said. "It's a very inaccurate science."

"So nothing is for certain then," said the dark haired man.

"No, I'm sorry who the hell are you again?" asked Serena.

The man smiled at her and she was found it familiar. He stood to his full height and Serena realized that he was very tall, taller than six feet she was sure. "I young lady am someone that has been wanting to meet you and your friend for a very long time."

"Serena I would like you to meet my father, Kreon Ambrose," Darien said standing up. "And this," he gestured to a woman who had also been sitting on the couch "is my mother Valencia Ambrose."

Serena suddenly couldn't move or breath, all she was able to get out was "Oh." Nervousness and shock set in not only was she meeting the Vampire King and Queen but she was also meeting her lovers parents.

"You must be Serenity," said Kreon. Still unable to speak Serena nodded her head. "My son spoke of your beauty but I had never imagined," he said with a gentle smile.

"It probably comes from the half blood in her," said Valencia standing and moving to stand next to her husband.

"Well it is obvious that you have some vampiric blood in you but even without it I think that you would still be a beauty among the world," Kreon said trying to be pleasant.

Serena nodded once more still unable to get over the shock of being in the presence of the Vampire King and Queen.

"Does she speak Darien or is she only programmed to yell and then nod unintelligently?" asked Valencia in a condescending tone.

The Queens comments enable Serena to find her voice, "Oh I speak but believe me it's not always what some people like to hear." Serena's defiant nature began to rear its head and in a second she felt Darien in her mind trying to calm her down. She brushed him away and gave his mother a sarcastic smile. "You see once I get started sometimes I don't tend to stop and things that I really shouldn't say end up coming out."

_'Don't be antagonistic Serena these are my parents and the most important people in the Vampire world,'_ he said to her telepathically.

_'Well why don't you tell your mother to not be antagonistic Darien seeing as how we have only just met I don't think that I have don't anything to insult her yet,'_ Serena answered.

_'You forget my love that for years you were a slayer and killed many of our family members, my mother doesn't see any reason to trust you just yet,'_ he said.

Serena turned around, "Really Darien really? Will it ever be enough? What do I have to do in order for you all to see that I'm not some spy trying to learn all your deep dark secrets?"

"Serena…" Darien began but she held up her hand and stopped him.

"Never mind it's not even worth it," Serena said giving him a look of disgust. She turned around the looked at his parents, "It was wonderful to meet you Sir and you as well Ma'am," she said. "But unfortunately my doctor has suggested that I rest and I wouldn't want to defy his orders," Serena said gesturing towards Zoicite. "So for now I have to say goodbye." And with that Serena walked out of the room, on her way out she grabbed Ami's hand and pulled her away from the group.

Kreon watched her go then turned around to his son, "Where on earth did you find that one Darien?"

"We kind of just stumbled into each other," Darien said sitting back down.

"Well I approve, she has a strong spirit."

"And an insolent tongue," said Valencia. "Who was her master?"

Darien hesitated before he spoke, he knew that his parents were already on the fence about Serena having been a slayer and he knew that if he told them that she was a protégée of Abby that they would be even more against their union. But he knew that he couldn't lie to them, "She and her two sister slayers were trained by Abby."

The room grew silent and Darien could feel his mother's anger. He waited for a change from his father but after a few seconds he sensed none. He looked at his father who was sitting down again resting his head against his hand. "Well that is interesting, my sisters seems to know how to pick them now doesn't see."

"Don't refer to her as your sister Kreon you and she have nothing in common," said Valencia.

"Except our blood and our genetic material," he said. Valencia grew silent. "I never agreed with my father's policies and many of his actions were disgraceful but I would be insulting Abby even more to deny what happened. You say that there were three of them?"

Darien nodded. "And do the other two have anything to do with why your brothers have been acting so strangely?" Darien didn't answer he only stared at his father. "Yes I perceived as much."

* * *

Sorry its so short...hope you enjoy and dont forget to review


	28. Surprises

Man I have been trying to update this story for like two weeks and freaking FF has been weird. OH well here it is. Enjoy....

* * *

Hermione stared out of the car window; she had been silent for the past several hours not saying a word as the doctors examined her and assured her that there was no damage to her body. But they hadn't told her anything that she hadn't known; she had had her visions since she was a child and she was no stranger to their aftereffects. However Daniel was not; ever since she had moved in with him she had not had a single vision, it had bothered her for a while but then more pressing matters had weighed on her mind and she had filed it away for a later time. But her vision tonight had been scary, it had chilled her to the bone and she couldn't remember the last time that she had had one like this.

She didn't remember everything but the one thing she did remember was the emotions. She had felt a cold hate that chilled her blood, an anger that burned her skin, and a sadness that raged like a storm. She remembered the darkness and then she remember the lightning, shadows in the dark, and scythe with its edge covered in black blood, a pair of glowing black eyes.

Hermione shivered in her seat as she remembered her vision. "Are you cold?" asked Daniel. Hermione turned and looked at him. He was sitting next to her a group of folders on his lap, his eyes showed his concern. "I'm fine," she said with a fake smile then she turned back towards the window.

Daniel stared at Hermione and knew that she was lying her silence said it all. He had watched her the entire time that the doctors had examined her and was surprised when they said she was fine. He had never seen a seer have such a reaction, not even when his brother or sister had been infected with the spice had their vision been so forceful. He was surprised to learn that she had neglected to tell him that she was a seer but part of him understood, she needed to have her secrets it was a part of her that she wasn't supposed to allow vampires to know of. Daniel reached out and took her hand into his, he squeezed it to reassure her, he was surprised when her grip on it tightened but he made no comment about it. The rest of the trip was made in silence.

When they neared the mansion however they were both assaulted by two very forceful telepathic conversations.

'_Hermione where are you we need to talk about something!'_ Serena yelled in her mind.

'_Yeah I need to tell you more about my visions,'_ Hermione said.

'_That's just part of what we need to talk about, Darien's mother is a bitch by the way,'_ Serena said.

'_So you met them? What are they like?'_ Hermione asked of her.

'_Like I said the Queen's a total bitch, their father seems likeable enough. But really Hermione how much longer are you going to be I need to share my dream with you,'_ Serena told her.

Hermione looked around at the scenery flashing by, _'I think about five more minutes.'_

'_Good,'_ Serena said.

Hermione shook her head. "Serena seems to have made an impression upon my parents," Daniel said.

Hermione turned and looked at him, "Really a good or bad one?"

"That is yet to be seen," he said. "But just think of it like this no matter what you can't make a worse impression tonight.

Hermione smiled, "I guess that is a little comforting."

* * *

Serena kicked the door to her bedroom open and let out a growl of frustration; Ami silently walked in behind her and closed the door. "How do you all deal with that woman?"

"Well it's not like we have choice in the matter," Ami said "She is a Queen wither we like it or not." Ami sat down in one of the chairs in the bedroom and watched as Serena paced. As she watched the young slayer she couldn't help but think, '_Had someone told me a year ago that I would become friends with one of the deadliest slayers in the world I probably would have locked them up with Mina,'_ Ami thought. She rested her head on her hand and listened as Serena ranted about Darien's mother; though it looked like Ami was completely involved in what Serena was saying she was really thinking back to the first day that she and Serena had called a truce.

Ami had sat in the study sipping a cup of tea and rereading a few of Mina's medical files trying to find something that could possibly give them hope of a cure. She heard the door opened and looked over her shoulder to see who it was. The blonde woman facing the door was breathing hard and seemed to be extremely tense. She said nothing but Ami could see that her whole body was shaking, Ami thought that it was likely from anger.

"Are you alright?" Ami asked.

Serena turned around with a start and faced Ami, a slight fear in her eyes. "Oh sorry I didn't know what someone was in here," Serena said.

"Yes well…." Ami began.

"You Ami Ludmila right?" Serena said.

Ami nodded, "I am, why?"

"Oh well…it's just we met before…you may not remember…it was at Darien's apartment," Serena said.

"Yes if I remember correctly you were trying to listen in on a conversation that Darien and several of his advisors was having," Ami said turning her back on her and sipping her tea.

"Yeah that it was," Serena said pushing away from the door. She walked around the couch that Ami was occupying and plopped down on the one across from Ami. Ami looked up with a questioning gaze. "Was there something that you needed?"

Serena pushed her lips together and then shook her head. Ami gazed at her for a few more seconds and then went back to her reading but it proved impossible. Serena's aura was tense and awkward and it was distracting. Ami set her reading down and then took her tea into both hands. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"What?" Serena asked startled.

"Whatever is bothering you," Ami said.

"You would want to listen?" Serena said slightly confused.

"Though you and I have not always been on the same team, as some would call it, we are now united under one roof and have to coexist with each other." Serena stared at Ami a little dumbfounded that she would offer to listen to her problems. "Besides the last conversation we had, as I remember it, wasn't completely unpleasant."

Serena gave a little smile, "No I guess it wasn't."

"Now what seems to be troubling you?" asked Ami. From that moment whenever Hermione was gone or Serena didn't feel like talking with her Ami had been her new confidant. They had both found that they enjoyed each other's company and sometimes Hermione would even join them and the three of them would carry on interesting conversations.

"And I mean I understand that we were slayers but the last few months should be proof enough that we are no longer just going out and killing vampires," Serena said her voice brining Ami back to the present.

"Well you did work against our kind for most of your life," Ami said.

"Yeah I know and I get that but..." Serena stopped and then sat down onto the bed. "Do they realize what we've given up to be here?" Ami didn't answer, she knew that it was a rhetorical question and that Serena would explain herself. They sat in silence for a few moments and then Serena began to talk. "You know we can't ever go back to our families. Not now. Now we're considered traitors. Especially Hermione."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"I have an excuse the whole hybrid thing, cause I'm half and half they can just assume that it was in my nature to turn to the enemies side eventually but Hermione…" Serena stopped again. "There may be remnant of vampiric blood in her from generations past but the majority of her blood is human. She has not excuse to join the enemy other than it was her decision. The 'Code' that we said always taught us that vampires were the trash and meant to be disposed of, but there was something worse than trash, a human who chose to be with vampires. A human that willingly enables vampires and condones their feeding off of other humans was considered to have committed the greatest sin."

"Serena…" Ami said.

"You know Hermione was always the strongest one, she had the brightest future, we all knew that she would be the one that would take over after Abby passed away," Serena said. "Everyone thought it would be Sarah but the truth was that Sarah wouldn't have been able to handle it after Abby passed away."

"Is Hermione that strong?" Ami asked.

"Yeah compared to me and..." Serena stopped she couldn't bring herself to say that name. "Compared to everyone else she was the strongest, she was the first one of us to use combined spells at the same time."

"Serena you said that all three of you had a power that was unique to yourselves what is yours?" Ami asked.

Serena smiled, "I knew someone would ask me that sooner or later…I barely use my power it takes a whole ton of my energy and if I use it too much I can kill myself, that's how it is for all of us. If Hermione tried to hold onto an image to long or go force a vision she can kill herself." Serena stood and went to the window.

"Serena?"

"I can put part of my soul into someone else and by doing that I can manipulate part or all of a beings body," Serena said "Kinda like possession but on a more powerful scale and its only temporary. Like I said if I do it I'm usually in recovery for a week."

"Serena have you told Darien about this?" Serena shook her head. "You should this is a talent that is extremely powerful and rare."

"That's why I haven't told anyone except you," Serena said. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone Ami."

"Serena…"

"Please I'm asking you this as a friend," Serena said.

Ami was taken aback, though she had considered them friends for several months now she had never heard Serena say it out loud. Ami hesitated, she knew that she should inform Darien and the others but Serena was asking her not to. "Serena who else knows about your powers?"

"Only Momiji, Hermione, and Abby" Serena said.

Ami looked down, Serena was trusting her with a secret that only three other people knew. A secret that Serena would probably have rather died for than have ever told the enemy, but here she was telling Ami willingly. Serena was sharing something with her that she had not even shared with her bond mate. Ami looked into Serena's eyes. "I won't tell anyone Serena I promise."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Serena heard a car door slam she looked out of the window and saw Hermione get out of the car. "Hermione's I guess she'll have to meet that family as well." Serena smiled at Ami, who was staring at the ground. "I'll meet you down there," she said leaving "I can't wait till Hermione meets everyone."

Ami remained sitting thinking about what Serena had just revealed to her. It took her a few seconds to register what Serena had just said. Suddenly Ami jumped remembering something from several months ago. "Damn it!" she yelled running from the room. "Serena you have to stop Hermione..." She yelled running down the hall.

But it was too late. Hermione was walking through the door with Daniel. Serena was already heading down the stairs to meet them, and Ami saw the door to Darien's study open. Darien stepped out with Nephrite and Jadeite, still discussing something. Ami stopped at the top of the steps and called out to Zoicite trying to quickly explain the situation. Hermione thankfully was speaking with Serena and was distracted enough not to notice the two women who had just stepped out of the room. But the tall woman who had walked out of Darien's study didn't fail to notice Hermione.

Lita Draguta stopped dead in her tracks when she laid eyes upon the brown haired women standing near the door. Her breath stopped and her blood ran cold. She was paralyzed at the sight before her.

"Lita what's wrong?" asked Rei staring at her friend. She looked over at the direction that Lita was staring at and still didn't understand.

Rei's voice had caught the attention of almost everyone. Darien and Jadeite looked over at Lita and Rei curiously while Nephrite went to his wife trying to see what the problem was. Everyone in the room was confused or curious but when Hermione looked over at Lita something clicked in everyone's mind.

Hermione tensed instantly at the sight of Lita and her heart seemed to skip a beat for a moment. Her eyes stared without blinking and her breath became shallow and ragged.

"It's not possible…." whispered Lita.

"Oh no," Daniel said breathlessly.

"We forgot about…." began Jadeite.

"Hermione what is it?" asked Serena. But for the second time in only a few hours Hermione was unresponsive. "Hermione!" Serena yelled.

Suddenly Lita fell to the ground and Rei let out a scream of panic. Nephrite caught her and swung her up into his arms. He walked back into the study only turning around once to look at Hermione for a fraction of a second. Rei and Jadeite followed Nephrite into the room while Darien went over to where Hermione, Daniel, and Serena were standing.

Serena had grabbed Hermione's hands and was trying to break her out of her shocked state. "Hermione what's wrong? Who was that?"

Hermione's lips began to move and a breathless answer came out, "Leah….that was…..Leah."

Serena looked at her confused, "Leah, you mean your sister?"

Hermione gave her a weak nod and gripped at Serena's hands. _'Get me outta here!'_ Hermione telepathically screamed to Serena._ 'Serena please!'_

Serena stared into Hermione's eyes and saw nothing but fear. "Okay…okay we can go."

"Wait Serena…." said Darien.

"Let them go Darien," said Daniel "This isn't the best place for her right now."

"But why does Serena have to go?"

"Because Serena is the closest person she has her and she needs someone like that right now," Ami told him coming down the steps.

"Darien we'll go to Kusanagi's if you want to meet me later then I'm sure he won't mind but Hermione needs to get out of here and I'm not going to object," Serena told her. "Go sit in the car I'll be right out."

Hermione nodded and then went back through the door she had just come in through. When the door was shut Serena rounded on Daniel, "What the hell! Why didn't anyone tell her or me that Hermione's dead sister was part of your coven?"

"Because we weren't aware of it until only a few months ago and since Lita's been gone since you two moved in it never crossed our minds," Daniel said.

"Really that's a pretty big thing to forget!" Serena said.

"There have been more pressing matters Serena and I don't think that taking Hermione's mind from her work would have been the best thing for her" said Darien.

"Oh no that's the poorest excuse ever, this is her sister you have our profiles you know what this is. How is it plausible that you forgot?" Serena said looking at Daniel. Then it dawned on her. "You thought that if she knew she would leave."

Daniel looked at Darien and then at Serena, "It's no secret what Lita's death did to Hermione, it was one of the reasons she became a slayer I thought that if she knew that her sister was a vampire and that the one who turned her was living under the same roof she would want to leave."

"Daniel I don't know how vampire relationships work but that, in human relationships, is deceitful and grounds for a break up," Serena said. Daniel looked over Serena's shoulder at Darien, but his brother had nothing to say. "Look I'm going to take Hermione to Kusanagi's and we'll see what happens….." Daniel nodded and then went with Zoicite and Ami into the study.

Serena turned to leave the house but was stopped by Darien's hand on her wrist. "Darien not…" she began but she didn't get to finish. Darien had swung her around to face him and had forced his lips upon hers. At first she was tense angry at the fact that he would kiss her after everything that had just happened but after a few seconds she melted into him and threw her arms around his neck. After a while they pulled away breathing heavily, Darien leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry Serena about everything," he said.

"You're apologizing has the end of the world come?" she joked.

"When you collapsed today I almost lost it," he said.

She took his face into her hands, "I was safe the entire time I'm here with you."

"Still I don't like when you're not near," he told her "do you really have to go with her?"

"I think it would be best, she's probably confused and still in shock and having Daniel try to explain and justify his actions will most likely just upset her even more." Serena could sense Darien's displeasure at the situation, she knew that he wasn't happy about her being gone another night. "Why don't you come over to Kusanagi's before dawn I'm sure he won't mind."

Darien's grip tightened around her, "How is he? I haven't seen very much of him since Momiji disappeared."

Serena cringed at that name, as she did she felt Darien reach out to her to try and soothe her mind. "He's alright I guess I haven't seen all that much of him but he's trying to hide his pain."

Darien sighed, "Maybe coming here and seeing Rei will help him."

"What about your parents he said he doesn't really get along with them."

"Yes well they will order him to come for a visit soon enough" Darien told her. Serena looked up into his eyes and tried to think of a nice way to say what she wanted, failing she just decided to say what she wanted to. "I really hate your mother." Darien looked down at her and a smile spread over his face, the smile that only she saw when they had their private moments together. He leaned down and kissed her once more. "I know" he said.

Serena felt Hermione pulling at her mind and she broke their kiss. "I have to go." Darien's face instantly went back to his normal set look. He gave her a nod and then let her go.

* * *

Outside Hermione sat silently in the car; though her breathing had regulated itself hear heart seemed to be erratic it would be fast suddenly and then slowly suddenly. She was beginning to calm down and her brain was beginning to catch up with her thoughts. A movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention. She looked to the left and saw through the window Leah and her companions. She stared at her sister. Her face had changed since she was a young woman but it was at the same time the same. She had not aged a day in body but from what Hermione could see she had aged in her mind and spirit. Hermione caught her breath as she thought about how Leah and she had been.

* * *

"Leah Leah!" yelled a young girl as she ran outside of the house on a warm summer day. She jumped into the arms of her elder sister a smile lighting her face.

"Hey H.M." said Lita hugging her little sister tightly. "What have you been up to today?"

"Well at school today we finger painted" said the young Hermione.

"You finger painted what did you finger paint," Leah set Hermione down on the front steps and then sat down next to her.

"I made a flower," Hermione said proudly "I made it all green cause it's your favorite color."

"I'll love it" Leah said. "Now I have something for you as well," Leah turned around and took a large book from her backpack. "Now do you know what this is?"

"A book."

"Yes but do you know what kind of book?"

"The kind that you read?"

Leah let out a loud laugh and then smiled, "Well yes but it's also a book about two sisters, it's called _Jacob have I loved_."

"What is it about Leah?" asked Hermione.

"It's about one sister trying to find herself and trying to escape the other sister's shadow" Leah told her. Hermione stared blankly at Leah trying to comprehend what she had just said. Leah laughed again. "Don't worry you will understand when you are older when you can read it," Leah told her. Hermione took the book in her hands and held it tightly to her chest. "Thank you Leah you're the best sister ever!" Hermione kissed her elder sister and then ran back into the house. She ran up to her room and hid the book under her pillow. It was her secret treasure and she wasn't going to allow anyone to touch it.

* * *

Hermione inhaled a breath; she had never read the book that Leah had given her. She didn't even know what the story was about, save for what Leah had told her about it. She did have it still however, it was one of her most sacred possessions. Hermione had to wonder though if Leah had been a seer as well. She knew that the story was about a girl trying to escape her sisters shadow and after Leah had supposedly died that had been the only thing that Hermione had tried to do with her parents.

Hermione looked once more to where Leah was sitting; she had several people surrounding her trying to ensure that she was alright. A man with dark brown and long hair was holding her arm making sure that she was alright; Leah was trying to push him away and was waving her hand at several of the people in the room.

Suddenly the driver's door opened and Serena stepped in. For a few moments Serena and Hermione sat in silence, neither moving. "Did you know?" Hermione asked.

"No I had no idea," Serena told her.

"I'm not insane am I?"

"I don't think so I mean she had a reaction to your presence too so she had to of recognized you as well," Serena said.

"I want to get out of here," Hermione said.

"Alright." Serena started the car and began to drive. Hermione staring at the road in front of her not speaking and Serena driving with one hand, the other she was resting on the door as it propped up her head.

"Serena I…."

"I know Hermione I know," Serena said before Hermione could finish.

* * *

Darkness surrounded her as she meditated. She sat still her hands entwined with the index fingers pressing against each other and pointing straight up. Her eyes were closed and lidded with heavy black make up; her long robes flowed around her. Suddenly a bright green fire flared up in front of her revealing a woman with long dark hair, her robes were black, a black veil laid atop her head, and long bangs covered her face. On her hands were black tattoos, that strongly resembled henna, they encircled her fingers and hands and if one followed the pattern that wound up her arms they would see that the tattoos went up to her elbows.

"Are you prepared?" asked a deep male voice from behind the woman. For a moment she said nothing and only inhaled deeply. "You have to be at your best if you are going to do this," he said, "If you are unprepared than this can wait a while longer."

"You are doubting my abilities," she said her voice held no emotion.

"I doubt your readiness for this task," he said. The man stepped into the light; he had long black hair that was tied back, his bangs fell into his face making look younger than he was; he wore a man's kimono that was green with a black cloth hiori over top, on the back of the jacket was a symbol painted in white; at his side hung a long sword with a green sheath.

"I have prepared well enough, I have studied and trained, and I have watched all of the data that has been retrieved," said the woman. She had not changed her demeanor and her eyes were still closed.

"I still am not sure," said the man.

"Don't be so worried I can take care of myself," she said with a smile.

"That has never been the problem, I wonder will you be able to take care of them?" he asked.

"I guess we shall see," she said her voice once again holding no emotion. She stood and turned to the man. She turned and looked to her right. In place of a wall stood a large window that looked down upon the city of Los Angeles.

"Can you believe that only a few days ago I was far south from here," she said.

"Time has little meaning for us," said the man.

"I suppose it does," she said. The man held out his hand and handed her a katana. Its sheath was black with white carvings. She held it up and slipped the blade from its sheath, she examined the steel and the black carvings that were engraved on the blade.

"It will make you stronger," he said. The woman nodded her head and sheathed the sword. "Be cautious you have not gained your full power," he said.

"My full power will not be needed for this," she said. She looked once again over the city one green eye and one violet eye staring at the lights. "It is time." Then she turned and exited the room leaving the man standing alone before the window. A woman with long brown hair entered from a side door and stood next to the man. "Do you think this is a good idea?" she asked.

"Even if we wanted to we could not stop her Saya it is best not to interfere."

"Why did you train her Yoshiki?"

"Because she had ambition and determination like I had never seen."

"She reminded you of yourself," said Saya.

"Yes but I fear that she is too much like me," Yoshiki said.

"She is your daughter you expect her to be like her mother?"

"No but I fear the path that she has taken I fear that it will lead her into a darkness that she will never escape from.

"What I fear the most is that she may already be there," said Saya. Yoshiki did not respond.

* * *

Well what do you all think?


	29. Enemy in a Familiar Face

* * *

The hard wind blew against Alana as she stood from her kneeling position. She had been sent out to track another vampire that was suspected of being an anomaly. She was near the coast and could smell the salt in the air but she could also sense something else, she could sense that something was off, the night was unstill and the wind held a chill. She picked up her phone and pressed two on her speed dial. When no one picked up she flipped the phone closed and pressed one on her speed dial, Louis picked up instantly, "Louis where is Kusanagi?"

"I believe that he is at home but I'm not sure," Louis said.

"Have you spoken with him today?" asked Alana.

"No he was meditating and I believe that he went to visit Mina after that I am not sure of what he did. Why?"

"Something's off and I was wondering if he had had a vision of anything," she said.

"I'm not sure did you try to call him" Louis asked.

"Yeah I tried before I called you," she said, "he didn't answer."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the bluff on the beach," said Alana "I was chasing down a rogue vampire that Kreon wanted examined. His whole coven was supposedly infected except him; Kreon wants to know if he's an anomaly or if he's just lucky."

"Did you catch him," Louis asked her.

"No I was about to when I felt something in the wind change, something sinister is coming Louie I can feel it," she said.

"Alright maybe it would be better if you came home."

"Maybe but I really want to speak with Kusanagi if I could." Alana turned her back to the ocean and looked around her. She never realized that turning her back was the biggest mistake she could have ever made. Suddenly without noticing it a woman appeared behind her. She had not noticed the intruder and was still speaking when she felt a cold blade slice open her back.

Alana screamed and dropped her phone to the ground. In an instant the figure had cut the tendons in Alana's ankles; Alana screamed once again and dropped to the ground. She could hear Louis calling out to her over the phone, she tried to reach for it but suddenly a blade was thrust into it destroying the phone. Alana was able to turn herself around to face her attacker.

"What do you want?" she asked the person standing before her.

"Information."

Alana looked up at her attacker and saw a pair of dark eyes. Then in an instant she recognized her attacker. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry Analia," Saya said her voice devoid of emotion. "You will not die on this night."

"Wait you don't…." said Alana. But before she could speak she felt cold steel pierce her hand; her scream echoed over the crashing waves.

* * *

Kusanagi suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Something was happening something was wrong. Visions began to obscure his vision; he cried out from their ferocity and then was silent. He stood up shaking and was visibly weakened from his vision. "Hermione and Serena…" he said weakly as he tried to make his way to them.

* * *

Before deciding to go to Kusanagi's Serena thought it would be a good idea to get something to eat. She had stopped at a restaurant and ordered food for both her and Hermione. After waiting the fifteen minutes it took to get their order together they were finally on their way to Kusanagi's.

Hermione had yet to speak; she held their meal in her lap and watched as Serena drove along the coast. She watched as the beach flew by and stared at the open ocean. It was peaceful nothing was bothering her as she watched the ocean. Everything could be forgotten, all her problems and all the stress. However within seconds the wind speed began to increase and dark clouds rolled in. It began to rain hard obscuring the view of the beach.

This may have been the reason that Hermione didn't see the attack until it had hit the car and flipped it over. Hermione didn't know how many times they had flipped but she knew the instant that they stopped. The car was upside down and she and Serena were hanging their seat belts having kept them in place. Hermione's head was throbbing and there was a ringing in her ears.

"Serena?" Hermione called out.

"Yeah…"

"Are you oaky?"

"Probably not."

"Can you get out," Hermione asked.

"Yeah can you?"

"Yeah," Hermione unbuckled her seat belt and allowed herself to drop down. She caught herself on her hands but felt glass cut into her hands. She kept from crying out though; Hermione maneuvered herself and was able to crawl out of her passenger window. She felt the glass cutting her legs as she drug herself out of the car but she refused to make a sound. Finally after several minuets she was able to stand up and brush off some of the glass. She looked over the car at Serena.

Serena's forehead was cut and blood was running down the side of her face, her hair had been dyed a pinkish color and her arms were cut up. "You okay?" she asked Hermione, Serena was cradling her right arm which had a huge gash in it and looked to be sitting in a funny angle.

"I'm alive but I'm cut to hell," Hermione said "You?"

"I think I might have broken my arm," she said "a few cuts and stuff but okay for the most part." Serena looked around and then looked at the car. "What the hell hit us?"

"I don't know the rain blocked my view" Hermione said. She turned too looked around and behind her while Serena began to survey the damage. After a few seconds Hermione spotted something in the rain. "Serena…"

Serena looked up at her and then looked over in the direction that she was looking. There standing in the rain dressed in all black robes hair hanging down onto her shoulders was a figure wearing a black and white mask. "What the hell?"

"Serena that's…." began Hermione but before she could say a word a blast of black energy was shot towards them. Hermione and Serena were able to jump away from it in time but it hit the car making it explode upon impact. Hermione landed on her legs but one gave out underneath her. She crouched down and stared at the attacker. _'Serena this person is extremely powerful…'_

'_Yeah I can tell that it's like the power is radiating off of em.'_

'_We need to be careful we may not be able to defeat her in this state,'_ Hermione said. _'Can you call for Darien?'_

'_I don't think so.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because I've been trying to for the past three minutes and I think that she's blocking me.'_ Hermione looked over to where Serena was standing. They were alone.

"Calling for you vampire lovers won't help you any," said the woman. They could hear her voice just barely over the rain. "I have blocked all psychic telepathy in a two mile radius."

"Who the fuck are you?" yelled out Serena.

"Who I am?" said the woman her voice emotionless "that doesn't matter now, all that matters is you know that I am here to kill you."

"Why what the fuck did we do to you?" yelled Serena angrily.

"You betrayed the world that you promised to protect, you allied yourself with the enemies, you have committed the gravest treason known and yet you still ask what you have done?" said the masked woman.

"Yeah so we decided the switch sides what business is it of yours?"

"Your actions directly affected everyone in the Underworld, light and dark both felt the impact of your decisions. It is the business of everyone now," the woman said.

"Yeah right I don't care who you are you have no right to tell me how to live my life," Serena yelled. She raised her hand towards the woman and without chanting a blast of blue fire shot towards the woman and encircled her.

The masked woman didn't move and her calm demeanor didn't change, she simply looked at the fire encircling her and sighed. "Still using cheap parlor tricks?" The woman began to move her hands in a circular motion; she raised them to the sky. The fire circled into a ball and gathered at the woman's hands. "Allow me to demonstrate," she said. The fire grew, turned black, and radiated power.

"Serena….."Hermione yelled.

"I get it Herm."

The woman threw her attack towards them at intense speed. When it hit the ground it exploded with enough force to throw the car back several feet. Hermione was thrown into the concrete divider in the middle of the road, Serena had been able to dodge the attack but it had knocked her to her knees. She clutched her arm. _'Damn this is bad we can't fight back at out full strength,' _Serena thought.

Serena looked over to where the woman had been standing and saw nothing. "You're too slow half-breed," said the woman's voice. Serena heard the swinging sound of a blade and without a second to think she rolled to her side and dodged the attack. She turned and saw the woman standing in an attack position with a katana clutched between two sturdy hands.

Serena tried to catch her breath, she was sure that she had some internal bleeding. Her movements were too sluggish and her body wasn't right. She tried to size up her opponent; then she noticed the markings on the woman's hands. She recognized a few of them but before she was able to think of where she had seen them her opponent was moving towards her. Serena dodged once again and this time added an attack. "Shakkahou" Serena yelled as she moved. Fire again blasted from her hand and this time hit the woman.

Serena was able to get to her feet; she turned and looked for Hermione who was lying on the ground near the barrier. "Hermione!" she yelled seeing that blood was mixing with the rain and pooling around her. She ran towards her but before she was able to get near Hermione she felt a presence behind her. Her eyes widened and before she could turn around she felt the sword enter her body.

To Serena it felt as if time had stopped. The rain seemed to slow down and the wind grew silent. _'No, no this…this can't be….'_ Serena thought. _'Darien!'_ Serena yelled right before she hit the ground. Mid fall she was able to turn so she was see her attacker.

The woman stared at Serena and Hermione silently. She tilted her head as if to say 'That's it?' Her bloodied katana hung at her side staring at Serena as she bled. "I have to admit I did expect more from you two, to go down so easily, it's such a disappointment."

"Bitch!" Serena muttered through the blood seeping from her mouth.

"Yes I supposed I couldn't expect a better insult from you, such a child Serena, pity." She raised her sword to bring it down upon Serena's head. Serena closed her eyes and waiting not wanting this woman to be the last thing she saw before her death. She waited patiently for the last blow staring into darkness. She exhaled and then there was a flash of light before her eyes and a scream of pain. Serena opened her eyes.

Their attacker was clutching her mask and had retreated a few steps. Serena saw Hermione's outstretched hand pointing at the woman and understood. She smiled knowing that it was Hermione's last show of power. Hermione collapsed back onto the ground and watched the woman.

She faced them once again and Serena saw that half of her mask was gone. They could see her lips but the rest of her face was hidden by her hair. "Clever I'm glad though I'm not as disappointed anymore." She raised her hand in their direction; black lightning crackled around her hand and her marking began to emit a slight glow.

The attack was shot at them with intent to kill and it would have had Kusanagi not jumped in front of it. His arm absorbed most of the attack and he could smell burning flesh.

"Kusanagi," said Serena weakly sighing in relief. Louis was next to her in the blink of an eye.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Serena looked at him, "Seriously?"

He smiled slightly, "Well at least you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"Who are you?" Kusanagi asked the woman. The woman didn't answer but they all knew that her eyes were upon them. "I want answers. Who sent you?" Kusanagi said.

Serena looked over at the woman who had remained silent. The rain around Serena stopped and she looked up to see that Darien was standing in front of her blocking the water. She looked around and saw Malachite, Zoicite, Ami, Nephrite, and Daniel backing Kusanagi. Serena smiled, she knew that no matter how powerful this woman was she wouldn't be able to take them all one, she knew that they were safe.

"You have attacked a member of the royal family the penalty for that is death!" yelled Nephrite.

"By who's hands? Yours? I think not!" said the woman. "You couldn't even me kneel to one knee let alone draw blood."

Nephrite moved to attack but was stopped by Kusanagi's arm. "Wait. I want to know who you are." The woman said nothing again only stared at the group. Suddenly from behind the entire group a blast of white light was shot towards the woman. A figure appeared from nowhere and deflected the attack from hitting the masked woman.

The opposite group turned to look behind them. On the hill overlooking the battle stood a bloodied Alana. She took a breath and collapsed, before hitting the ground however Louis was there to catch her. They then all saw the long haired woman who had deflected the attack. She too had a katana, her brown hair was matted against her head, and her eyes showed no emotion.

"That was unnecessary Rin I could have easily deflected it," said the woman.

"I am aware of that mistress but I didn't feel that you should have to defend yourself against this vampire rubbish."

"Your efforts were unneeded I was engaging them in battle," said the woman.

"I feel that a retreat would be the most concise move at this moment mistress," Rin said.

"Yes I agree," the woman turned to leave.

"You have no right to leave!" said Malachite moving to stop the woman. Before he even touched her Rin had grabbed his hand stopping his movements, she hit several pressure points on his body rendering him useless. Then she threw him back at his comrades; he skidded across the wet ground before stopping at Ami's feet. She bent down to try and help him.

"Your movements will never match mine vampire," Rin said.

"No but our attacks might!" said Daniel moving towards Rin. Her guard was down and in his hand was a ball of fire. Rin's eyes widened before she was thrown back by her mistress. Daniel's attack hit the other woman in the face and they all heard the shattering of her mask. She threw out her hand and sent Daniel flying backwards.

"Mistress! Are you alright?" asked Rin. The woman's back was towards them all and none could see her face. Her left hand was clutching to ensure that no damage done to her. "Mistress here," said Rin as she unwrapped a scarf that was tied around her waist. But the woman held her hand up to stop Rin.

"No it doesn't matter now," she said standing to her full height, she pulled down her robes and allowed the rain to pelt her face. "You were lucky Daniel I shouldn't have left my subordinate open like that but you have to admit that it was a cheap shot. I thought your brothers would have taught you better." Daniel stood trying to see the woman's face, but still it was hidden by the wind.

"Who are you?" asked Kusanagi once again.

She smiled at his comment and sighed, "It hasn't been long I am sure that you will all remember me quite well." The turned and pushed her hair from her face. Two blue eyes locked with Kusanagi's dark ones and his heart stopped along with time. Everything seemed to fade except them, he stared at her not wanting to blink and have her disappear.

"Momiji?" he said. Though the hard rain blocked their view of her they could see her well enough. She looked almost the same nine months had not changed her face so much that they wouldn't see who she was but her hair was longer and dark as night but it was her eyes that where the most changed. They no longer sparkled with the determination she possessed, her wit seemed to be replaced with emptiness, and her smile he could see had not been seen in a long time, to him they were unrecognizable. "Momiji….."

"That's not possible," said Serena staring at her old friend. Hermione didn't speak she only stared at Momiji. "We would have known her!" yelled Serena.

"It hasn't been a long time Serena but so much of me has changed," Momiji told them.

"Momiji…" Kusanagi said once more "Where have you been?"

Momiji said nothing just stared at him with cold eyes, "It's unimportant." She turned to Rin, "We need to leave." Rin nodded and turned towards them blocking Momiji from view.

"Wait Momiji!" Kusanagi yelled but he was too late a blinding red light erupted from Rin's sword and by the time any of them could see the two were long gone. The silence left behind was heavy. For an instant no one moved, spoke, or breathed.

Then it was Serena who finally broke the silence, "Well were kinda fucked."

* * *

Momiji walked into the room with the great fire once more. She took off her outer robe and let it fall to the ground. Underneath she wore a simple green woman's kimono, the pattern on it was delicate swirls of black and silver. She knelt down in front of the fire and closed her eyes.

"Do not allow your emotions to rule you," said Yoshiki from behind her. She breathed deeply, in and out. "You did well tonight."

"I am aware."

"You didn't kill them however." Momiji was silent and didn't react to his words. "You didn't intend to did you."

"I have decided against killing them outright I have other plans." She turned around to face him.

"Did they believe you?" he asked her.

"Yes it was good enough to even fool Kusanagi," the woman said. She stood and faced him. "They thought that I was Momiji."

"Well you do look enough like her to fool anyone," Yoshiki said.

"Like mother like daughter," she said. "Where is Momiji?"

"She went to carry out another mission she should be back by morning," he told her.

"Good, I will retire for the night," she said she turned away from him.

"Sophia!" he called out. She stopped in her steps. "This is going to get complicated soon we would do well to keep our emotions controlled."

"From where I stand it is you who has lax control over their emotions," Sophia said. With her last statement she exited the room leaving Yoshiki to himself.


	30. It all Happens for a Reason

I do not own sailor moon or blue seed.

Wow i cant believe it 30 chapters! this is intense for me! but i hope your enjoy ^.^

* * *

The doors of the mansion flew open as Darien walked in from the rain Serena's bloodied form in his arms. Kreon and Valencia came out of Darien's study; Kreon 's face showed concern and Valencia's curiosity. Darien glanced at them daring his mother to speak a word. "Zoicite can you treat her upstairs?" he asked.

"Yes I'll get my supplies and be there in a few moments," Zoicite said running from the room and into an adjoining hallway.

"Ami tend to Hermione and ensure that she doesn't lose too much blood," he said before he used his speed to take Serena to their room. He kicked open the door and went into the dark room. He walked over to the bed and gently set Serena down. He turned on the lamp next to their bed and a dim glow lit the room. He surveyed his lover's injuries. There were numerous small cuts on her arms from the glass and he could see that her arm was broken, her legs were also cut up, but it was the large gash on her back that he was most concerned with. As he went to touch her face and push back her hair he noticed that his entire hand was covered in her blood. It was steadily seeping from her wound.

Without harming her he turned her over so that her back was facing him and her head was turned away. Her shirt was ripped almost in half and smooth skin was dyed red from her own blood. He took the two pieces of fabric in his hands and ripped it completely right as Zoicite came in.

"Good that will help, I need to clean the wound and stitch it back up," Zoicite said.

"Isn't her accelerated healing helping heal her?"

"Yes but remember Serena is only half vampire so she won't heal like us, it will take less time that it would a full human but she will still need to take it easy and stay off of her feet for a few days," he said as he began to dab at her back with an alcohol pad. "I'm glad she's not awake right now because if she was this would probably hurt like hell."

"Zoicite that woman she…."

"She's the third isn't she, she's Abigail's third slayer."

"Yes that's what Serena said but did she seem stronger to you?"

"Her powers were extremely advance compared to Serena and Hermione's but that may have just been because of the training that she's received in the last few months," Zoicite said as he threaded a needled and began to work on Serena's back.

"Yes that could be it but she overpowered Serena and Hermione so easily, she wasn't afraid of any of us either," Darien said watching the progress.

"What do you mean?"

"From what Serena, Kusanagi, and Hermione have told me their "sister" wasn't like that, the personality didn't match. They all said that Momiji was stubborn, quick witted, and passionate when it came to life. That woman we encountered wasn't the same, she was still, too calm, and cold. She doesn't seem like the same Momiji that was described."

"She is a different person Darien, she lost all that was dear to her and turned away from the man that she loved it's to be expected that she has lost much of who she was before."

"Again a valid point but still there was something of that woman…."

"What exactly do you feel was off Darien?"

"She didn't seem the same as Serena and Hermione. She…she seemed older…" Darien said.

"Older?"

"Yes she wasn't as young as Hermione and Serena and she wore that mask, no one ever said anything about the slayer wearing a mask."

Zoicite finished his stitches and began to bandage Serena's torso. "That is true but I also don't remember any of them saying that she was skilled with a katana and yet she proved that tonight she was very adept."

"Zoicite something's off, something doesn't feel right about this entire incident," said Darien.

"Darien the love of your life, your mate, was attacked of course it doesn't feel right. But you need to stop worrying about that now and take care of Serena she's going to wake up confused and upset you need to be here to comfort her when that happens," Zoicite told him.

Darien didn't respond, he just leaned against the wall and watched as Zoicite moved on to Serena's head and then arms. When he was finished Serena's arms, torso, and head were wrapped in white bandages; her legs hadn't been too bad so all Zoicite had done was clean them and wrap a few single bandages around the deeper cuts. He stood once he was done. "I'm going to check on Alana and Hermione."

"Thank you Zoicite," said Darien.

"Make sure to treat her gentle for the next few days," Zoicite said. Darien nodded. Zoicite moved to leave and then stopped, he turned back to Darien and sighed. "If you like I can have Malachite look into the incident and see if he can dig up anything about Momiji that may explain the change in character."

Darien nodded, "Don't inform Kusanagi about this yet however he's going to have a hard enough time accepting that Momiji is back and if he were to find out that it wasn't her I can't even begin to predict the outcome."

Zoicite nodded and then left Serena and Darien alone. Darien took off his jacket and threw it at the end of the bed, he sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at Serena. "Why do you always get into trouble wherever you go?" He touched her cheek and breathed a sigh of relief.

In the past few months Serena had definitely changed Darien; every moment that he was away from Serena he had a sense of fear that was always present. He wondered where she was, worried that she was in danger, worried that she was hurt, worried that she was being hunted, worried that she was hunting. Never in his life had he worried so much about another person until now.

He constantly kept their bond as open as he could to ensure that she was safe no matter where she was and tonight when he had felt it completely severed by that witches magic he knew something was wrong. Even though Serena had often cut him out and blocked him from her thoughts he could always sense her presences as well as her moods and tonight after while in battle their bond had gone still, cold, and he had been scared stiff thinking that something terrible had happened. When he had seen her laying there on the ground bloodied and near death it took every single ounce of control not to kill that witch right at that moment.

Darien looked at his sleeping lover and smiled, a thing he only ever did for her in private, he leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. Darien leaned back and looked down at his hands, they were still covered in her blood. It was dry now but he could still smell it strongly as if it were newly fresh. He put one finger in his mouth and sucked. The taste of her blood to him was intoxicating, only twice now had he tasted it.

The first was a few months ago when she had accidentally cut her finger and he had placed it into his mouth. Though she never would admit it he knew that his actions had turned her on, he had felt her body temperature rise, and saw how she shifted ever so slightly at his touch. He had smiled coyly at her and that had been his downfall. She had ripped her finger back quickly and yelled at him for trying to use her as a snack.

He took his finger out of his mouth and smiled, he let out a restrained laugh and looked at Serena. His eyes were drawn to her neck, he reached out and caressed the smooth skin. "One day you and I will exchange our blood and then we will be bonded forever. Not just physically as we are now but my soul will become yours and yours will become mine. One day I will turn you into a full vampire."

* * *

Sarah sat alone in the large kitchen, a cup of tea sat in front of her, it was room temperature and had not been touched since Blake had set it in front of her. From the basement she could hear the sounds of smashing boxes, cries of pain and frustration, as well as the sound of breaking glass. She looked at the basement door and stared at the large black seal that was burned into the door, it was to keep Abby in and unwanted visitors out.

They had come back to Los Angeles only two days ago but Sarah was still drained from the trip. It had taken a lot to transport them, as well as Abby, without being spotted by the Ambrose's spies; and putting a barrier around the house wasn't a piece of cake either. She had to ensure that the barrier would inform them about intruders and hostiles, as well as keeping sound from the neighbors. She didn't want some paranoid housewife blowing their cover.

Sarah rubbed her temples and tried to relax, she stood and emptied the cup into the sink and looked out of the window. Rain pelted the panes and fogged the view; she sighed and sat back down at the table. She looked at her phone and then placed it next to a large stack of papers that sat on the other side of the table. The finally gave in and pulled the papers in front of her. "Well might as well get to work," she said. She began to flip through the papers and read the highlighted areas.

Suddenly the house became silent, the sounds from the basement grew silent and the rain seemed to have stopped. Sarah sighed, _'Finally its quite.'_ But then she noticed the feeling in the air. "Its too quite," she said aloud. She stood and pushed the chair back but she was too late.

There was a loud bang and suddenly Sarah felt herself being thrown across the room. The windows shattered from the force and the door was blown to pieces. It took a moment but Sarah was able to open her eyes; in the doorway stood a figure dressed in black robes, her hair was pulled back and in her hands a long sword.

Sarah knew the woman instantly, as she stared at her she smiled. "Ironic that you are the one to sneak up on me."

"I was always the one who did the dirty work," she said.

"Well I thought that Yoshiki would have sent someone else," Sarah said.

"I volunteered for this mission."

"Ha again I see the irony, you attacking the people who raised you for the people who abandoned you, have you come to kill her?"

"You sound almost hopeful."

"I won't deny that it would be easier without her."

"Sorry to disappoint you but not tonight."

Sarah gave a small laugh, "Well just don't tell Blake I wanted you to."

"It will be our last secret."

"Momiji…you're still safe in our world…you can come back," Sarah said.

Momiji smiled and then threw her sword at Sarah. It pierced her shoulder and pinned her to the wall. Sarah didn't scream out only grunted from the pain.

Momiji lifted her hand at Sarah, there was a flash of light and Sarah felt darkness enveloping her. Momiji stared down at her, "Come back? I have nothing to come back for." She looked at the door to the basement and then back to Sarah, "See ya Sarah." And with that Sarah sunk into black.

* * *

Hermione woke up drenched in sweat, she had been dreaming again, dreaming of fire and snow. She tried to catch her breath and slow her heart rate; after a few seconds she tried to move but when she did she felt searing pain all through her body. She gently laid back down and tried to focus on her breathing and not on the pain. She clutched the bed sheets. "Fuck my life," she whispered to herself.

"Women such as you shouldn't use such vulgar language," said a voice from the other side of the room. Ignoring the pain she sat back up and stared at the shadow in the corner. She turned the light on next to her bed and watched as the light washed over the mans face.

Long dark brown hair, perfectly slim body, tight lips with a smile playing on them, and dark eyes. She knew his face well it had been the face from her first vision, the one that created so many nightmares within her, the face that had brought such sadness, the face that had taken her sister from her.

"What do you want?" Hermione said.

Nephrite remained silent he stared at her unblinkingly. Then he spoke, "You look just like your sister."

"Don't you speak about her" Hermione said her voice not coming above a whisper.

"You know she's alive, she's downstairs right now having tea."

"Don't speak about her!" her voice was louder now.

"She wasn't killed that night, I turned her, she's my mate."

"DON'T SPEAK ABOUT HER!" Hermione yelled, her anger shook the room and the window panes rattled. "That is not my sister," she said after calming herself down. "My sister is lying down the hallway fighting for her life, and my other sister is missing."

"Lita is your blood."

"And what does that mean? She is blood and yet she allowed herself to be a vampire and abandoned me, abandoned our family. She left and she died and to me she's going to stay dead."

"You have a second chance to know the woman and yet you refuse to?"

"Who's fault is it that I do not know her? Yours you took her from me, the only person who loved me and you took her from me," Hermione said fighting back tears, she refused to cry in front of this man. "For your own selfish reasons you took my sister from me."

"She chose to come, she knew that our love was strong and that without each other we would be incomplete. You made the same decision!" Nephrite told her.

"I didn't allow myself to be bitten by a vampire in order to be with the one I loved, I didn't abandon my family, I wouldn't have come to this side had Serena not come with me."

"Yet a vampire comes to your bed every night, and your other sister is lost," Nephrite said.

"She's not as lost as you think," Hermione said, she turned her head and looked out of the window. "Leah left us and didn't look back, she is no longer my sister."

"Her name is Lita," Nephrite said.

"Exactly she's not my sister, now I would like it if your please left I need to rest," Hermione said. She lay back down and closed her eyes waiting for him to leave. She heard him stand and saw the light from the hallway as he opened the door. A few seconds later and the room was once again dark.

As soon as she was sure that he was gone Hermione threw the covers off of her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She looked at herself and saw that her legs had been bandaged due to the cuts, and her arms had a few dressings on them. But her ribs as she breathed in and out she could tell that a few of them were broken.

However none of this stopped her from going to her closet and pulling out a large black box from under all her clothes. She carefully picked this up and took it to the center of the bedroom. She sat down on the plush rug and put the box in front of her. She opened it and began to take contents out of it.

From the box she took a bag of sand, she opened it and poured it into a large circle around her. She took out a three candles, placed them into a triangle around her and lit the two that were behind her. She placed the last one in front of her unlit; then she took two stones out of the box and placed them on either sides of her, they both had markings on them one in white and one in black. She then took a piece of paper out of the box; she read the writing on it and then crossed her legs, closed her eyes, and began to chant the words that she had read.

"Nord, Est, Ostro, Ovest," she chanted that several times and then added her twist. She chanted several times over and over again, after each time she opened her eyes and looked first at the candle and then at each of the rocks. For a while nothing happened, and then Hermione finally grew angry. "Come on!" she yelled. She continued to chant but still there was no response.

* * *

"So the third Slayer has returned," said Kreon his back turned towards the small group of people in the room.

"Yes and it seems that she had turned and now has a vendetta against those she once stood with," said Malachite. He stood next to Rei and Jadeite. Jadeite had three large files in his arms.

"This is the slayer that Kusanagi claims to have feelings for?" asked Valencia.

"Yes, Momiji Takada" Malachite said.

"Takada? Is she…" began Valencia.

"Yes she is Yoshiki Takada's only daughter," Jadeite said reading from his file.

"This couldn't get any worse," Valencia said.

"It does mother," said Darien from the doorway. The party within the room turned and looked at Darien; "Her mother is part of the Roderick Family, she is the eldest daughter of the Roderick's matron and was supposed to have taken the title when her mother retired. But she disappeared and hasn't been seen or heard from in the past twenty five years."

"Sophia Roderick," said Kreon wistfully.

"You sound as if you know her father," said Rei.

"Before the last War between our families I was acquainted with Sophia's mother, Letitia Roderick. She was a strong and politically sound leader, and one of the few humans I respected. Her daughter on the other hand was not as interested in the craft as she would have liked. Sophia wasn't interested in magic, Latitia said her daughter considered it a dream world and she would rather live in the real world. Her disappearance was a devastating blow to the coven."

"Why? Sophia has other siblings doesn't she?" said Jadeite.

"Yes but coven edict has always dictated that the eldest child living takes the title, if a the second child were to take it while the first still lives then the collective power of the family would be weakened," Kreon said. "That is why Letitia has been the matron of the family for almost fifty years, she cannot step down until the heir is returned to the family."

"I take it that they were unaware of the marriage between Yoshiki and Sophia?" Rei said.

"They probably don't even know where Sophia has been the last twenty five years let alone her activities" Kreon said.

"Why were we never made aware of this until now?" said Daniel

"Because it was all magically sealed until recently," Rei said. "When Jadeite and I were looking for information nine months back we were blocked at every turn it wasn't until only a few weeks ago that the barriers began to weaken."

"It's because Abby is weakening," Kreon said. "The infection is effecting her magic and because the caster is dying and growing weaker her spells to have losing their power as well."

"This would be the perfect time to attack we could weaken the slayers with a blow like that, not many know that Abby is infected and by killing her we could make us look stronger," said Valencia.

"I will not kill someone who cannot defend themselves especially not my sister," Kreon said.

"Your sister created this virus in order to kill us, why not do the same to her?"

"Because she may have the antivirus."

Every head turned to see Serena standing in the door way. In a blink Darien was at her side; he gave her his arm to hold onto, she took it reluctantly.

"You believe that Abby has a cure?" Jadeite said.

Serena nodded, "As impulsive as creating this virus was she wouldn't have made it unless she knew that there was a way to cure it. She knew it was a virus that would evolve and she knew that it could possibly evolve to the human anatomy; she wouldn't have let it lose upon the world without knowing that if needed it could be stopped."

"But it is most likely hidden within her," said Jadeite, "she wouldn't just write something like down."

"That's why she has to stay alive, if Hermione and I can get close enough to her for a significant amount of time we might be able to enter her mind and get the antivirus," Serena said.

"That could be dangerous, especially trying to find their location," Rei said "You're going to be blocked wherever you go and it will be dangerous to try and break through them."

"Yeah I know you forget I was raised by these people," said Serena.

"We'll wait until you are strong till attempt anything it may take a while but it would be for the best," said Darien.

"The sooner the better, we must act while their ranks are broken," said Valencia.

"I will not endanger Serena or Hermione's lives to do this," Darien told her.

Valencia opened her mouth to speak against but was stopped by Kreon, "We understand Darien we will wait until you feel that Serena and Hermione are ready."

Darien gave a small nod to his father and then led Serena away from the room and back upstairs. Rei began to speak but was cut off by her father, "Leave us all of you." They exchanged glances, Jadeite set the three files down on the table and then they left Kreon and Valencia alone.

"Why is it that you are protecting them?" asked Valencia "For years they killed many of our family as well as friends we should be executing not allowing them to bed our sons!"

"Our sons have found their mates Valencia they have found the ones that they love. We have no right to interfere in their love lives, just as our parents had no right to interfere in ours," he said.

"We were in a completely different situation," Valencia said "We are both Vampyre and though our families didn't get alone we were not enemies!" She sat down on the couch and opened one of the files trying to ignore her husband.

Kreon's arms encircled his wife from behind. "Do you really wish to see our sons unhappy?"

"You know that isn't what I desire but this…."

"This is what they have chosen and who knows perhaps this may lead to the end of this futile war."

"We are too optimistic," she said. Kreon smiled into her hair.

"I believe that it was one of the things that made you fall in love with."

* * *

Blake closed the door to the car and walked up to the front door. Sarah had sent him shopping all the barriers had been set up. He opened the door and walked into the house, as soon as he closed the door behind him he knew something was wrong. There was a breeze coming from within the house and he saw broken glass everywhere. He dropped the groceries by the door and ran towards the kitchen. He could see the light flickering and knew that that was where Sarah was.

He turned the corner and saw glass and papers everywhere, rain was pouring in through the broken windows and the lights were going on and off. Then he saw Sarah laying on the floor blood seeping from an open wound on her back; he went to her and in on swift motion he turned her over and held her in his arms.

"Sarah…Sarah what happened?" he asked her trying to wake her.

"Attack…." She mumbled then "Abby…she went after Abby."

Blake looked over at the basement door and saw it was closed and the seal unbroken. He heard no noise from the basement, it was completely silent. "Sarah the seal isn't broken, are you sure that they went for Abby?" Sarah let out a groan; "Sarah the books where are the books?"

"Bedroom…."

Blake gently laid Sarah down and ran upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms. He threw open the door and looked inside, it was bare everything was gone. Every book, every spare piece of paper, every file, every potion, everything had been taken. He leaned against the doorframe for support as the shock set in. "We're screwed."

* * *

Sydney, Australia

A young brown haired brown haired boy sat in a café sipping from a large cup of coffee and reading from a thick paperback book. It was a warm and cheery spring morning. The boy was completely content and peaceful until his cell phone rang. He answered it with a bright "Hello?"

"Sam it's your mother," said a woman's voice.

"Hi mom, how are you?"

"I'm good Sammy there is something that I need to tell you," she said. She gave a heavy sigh and then spoke again "Sam I need you to stay where you are, I don't want you to tell me it's not safe but wherever you are I need you to stay there. Don't try to contact me or find me."

"Wait mom what's happened are you okay? What about Ken and the kids?" he asked.

"They are safe Sammy but I need you to listen to me no matter what happens don't come back, don't come anywhere near here," she said "I love you so much Sammy so much, I hope that you grow up into a fine man and have a wonderful family and become a wonderful father. I love goodbye."

"Wait mom!" he yelled into the phone, but it was too late she had already cut the phone. He hung up and tried to quickly call her back several times. When that failed he began to panic and tried to call his step father. It rang once and then said that the line had been disconnected. "What the hell is going on?"

Sammy tried to call several other friends of his mothers but all of them acted like they knew nothing, they all said that everything was fine and that he was worrying too much, all of them lied to him without hesitation. After trying to find his mother for almost two hours he finally broke down and called the only person he knew he could trust.

The phone rang several times and then went to voicemail. "Hey Serena it's me I just got a really weird call from mom telling me not to come home. I'm really worried so I'm booking the first plan outta here. I'm going to fly into Los Angeles and stay for a few days, I know that you and mom haven't talked in a long time but I need your help, just….just call me when you get this."

Helena turned off her phone after speaking with her son. It had been heart wrenching but it had been the best thing. "I told him to stay away, which means he will go straight home and there he will be safe."

"That is the best thing for him," a blonde haired man with shaggy brown hair and glasses. He was dressed in a tailored suit and could have passed for a lawyer.

"This isn't going to be easy Gaius, going to Los Angeles is going to put us in a dangerous situation," Helena told him.

"Yes but if what the rumors said are true then that is the place where we need to be the most," he said. "Your daughter is going to need you in these upcoming times."

"I have never given Serena anything other than trouble, when Abby took her away I separated myself from her thinking that it would be the best but all it did was destroy her even more," Helena said. "I'm going to help her this time."

* * *

Momiji entered the still house her arms full of books and papers. She went into a large room and dropped them onto the table in the middle of the room. She stared down at the pile with cold eyes.

"Your mission was successful I take it?" Yoshiki asked coming into the room.

"Yeah everything was there," Momiji said.

"You don't sound satisfied."

"Sarah couldn't even fight me, she didn't sense my presence at all, never saw the attack coming," Momiji told him.

"Your strength has increase enough," he said "And just think in a while your full strength will be reached and you will be even better."

"I want a worthy opponent if those who trained me have become insignificant then this isn't going to mean anything at all," she said her voice emotionless and cold. Yoshiki said nothing he only stared at his daughter as the contemplated. "Where is mother?"

"Resting she too had a mission tonight," he told her.

"Well I'm glad that we were both successful," Momiji said. She held out the sword he had given her only a few hours ago. But he didn't move to take it.

"It's yours Momiji it was made for you and your power type," he said.

She stared down at it, "Well maybe it will help my find someone worth my time." She gave a light bow to Yoshiki and then turned and left the room without another word.

"She's not the same as when she was a child," said Sophia from behind him. He turned around and looked at her. She was almost identical to their daughter everything except the eyes and her hair color. Sophia's eyes were blue and her hair was significantly lighter than Momiji's, but still they were almost identical.

"I thought that you were sleeping," he said.

"I felt her presence and wanted to catch her before she went to sleep," Sophia said her eyes on the door where Momiji had left. "Did she attain the information?"

"Yes, she said that Sarah didn't fight her."

"Her power is growing stronger with everyday," said Sophia.

"She said she is disappointed in the fact that there is no one strong enough to stand against her," Yoshiki said.

"Once she begins the actual battle that will change her restlessness will also dissipate."

"And her detachment?"

"That is something that she herself must remedy," Sophia said. There was a pause between them. "You didn't tell her what my mission was did you?"

"No there's no reason for her to know yet," he said.

Sophia nodded and then turned to leave. "Goodnight," was all she said and then she too left him.

Yoshiki stared at her back as she left the room. "Sophia will you ever forgive me?"

* * *

In the hallway Sophia was joined by Rin and another woman. "My lady was the young Mistress successful?" asked Rin.

"Yes she was able to gather what we needed, I want you two to being to analyze the information tomorrow," Sophia said.

"Yes my Lady," Rin said.

"Is it wise to allow Takada-san to be part of this?" asked the other woman.

"You feel that he is a threat Nia?"

"No but I don't see the logic in remaining in his presence," Nia said. "Are you and he still not estranged?"

"We are but my daughter needs me now and that is the reason that I remain in his presence," Sophia said.

"My lady…" Nia began but Rin held out a hand to stop her. Nia looked at Rin and then bowed her head. "I am sorry Mistress I did not mean to question your motives I was only concerned."

"You have nothing to be sorry for my old friend, I understand that you do not always understand human reasoning and that some of our actions confuse you," Sophia said. "But trust my judgment, I know what I am doing."


	31. 3 days and Dreams

I do not own sailor moon or its characters nor do i own blue seed.......oh if i did things would be different.

* * *

Serena flexed her arm the muscles were tight but she wasn't in anymore pain. She unwrapped the bandages around her arm and looked at where her wounds had been. A normal person's wounds would have taken at least a week to get to where hers were. She unwrapped her other arm and saw that it too was in a better state. She touched her torso and knew that it was going to take a little while longer for her abdomen and all of her internal injuries to heal.

She looked at herself in the mirror she was pale, paler than she had ever been before. She didn't know if it was due to the fact that her body was trying to heal itself, because she hadn't slept right since regaining consciousness, or because every time she thought about Momiji she felt sick. Thinking back upon that night she was wracked with guilt, "Why didn't I see it" she asked herself, "Why didn't I see that it was Momiji."

She leaned over the sink and turned on the faucet she splashed her face several times and then turned it off. Serena dried her face and then threw the towel onto the sink counter top. She left the bathroom and sat down in the middle of the room she stretched out her legs and leaned down to touch her toes. She felt her muscles in her legs stretching, after a few minutes she stretched her arms to a point that she knew they could handle.

She had just begun to stretch out her back when she heard a soft knock at the door. "Enter" she said as she pushed herself up onto her hands and her feet. She stared at Hermione from her upside down position. Neither spoke, it was the first time they had seen each other since the night of the attack. Hermione had been bedridden on Zoicite's orders and it was on Darien's orders that Serena wasn't allowed to leave their bedroom.

Serena took herself out of her position and turned around to face Hermione, who was still heavily bandaged. Hermione closed the door behind her and sat down in front of Serena. The two women were face to face yet still they said nothing only stared at each other. Finally sensing that the tension was building they began their telepathic conversation.

_'Hermione we can't talk a loud, we don't know who could be listening'_ Serena told her. Hermione nodded in agreement. _'Do you…do you really think that was Momiji the other night?'_

For a few seconds Hermione said nothing as if she was carefully calculating what she was going to say. _'I think that whoever that person was they were very powerful and had become very powerful in a short amount of time. Do I believe that it was Momiji? Well the evidence is right there in front of us and it's hard to deny what we have seen ourselves.'_

'_We have been deceived by our eyes before, Abby taught us to always question what we thought was the truth'_ said Serena. _'But that power and that face they were both so Momiji that I don't know what to do.'_

'_I think that we need to get back out there and figure out what's going on,' _Serena said.

'_Agreed but now that the underworld knows of our loyalties what are we going to do' _asked Hermione.

'_We will use that to our advantage, we are now members of the royal family this means that we can order those who stood against us before. We can get information that would had previously been denied us'_

Hermione contemplated this and then nodded, _'But we need to wait a few more days I haven't fully healed and once Daniel and Darien find out what we are planning they will do everything in their power to stop us.'_

'_We need to get __Kusanagi's help we can use him to help us cover our tracks when Darien and Daniel come looking for us.'_

'_Serena hasn't he been through enough because of Momiji, I think that it would be best for us to leave him alone and allow him to heal,'_ said Hermione.

'_I know that he has suffered for this but don't you think that he too deserves to know the truth about Momiji? If this is her attacking us then it will help him and I think us as well and if it's not her then he may be able to hold on to the hope that he can get her back.'_

'_And us? Are we holding onto a hope that we can convince her to forgive us?'_

Serena glared,_ 'There is nothing to forgive. We were lied to, we were tricked and deceived it should be them apologizing to the three of us. They used us under false pretenses Hermione they are the ones who should be apologizing.'_

Hermione didn't respond to her friend she knew that Serena was still having a hard time adjusting to the fact that Momiji was the one who had possibly attacked them.

'_How much longer do you think you will need to heal?'_ Serena asked.

'_A few more days at the least, my injuries were deeper than I had first anticipated.'_

'_Fine then three days and we'll move.'_

* * *

Rei sat in her bedroom her chin resting on her folded hands she stared off into the darkness of the room thinking hard. A hand touched her shoulder she looked up to see Lita standing there with Ami. "I'm sorry I was thinking."

"That was obvious," said Lita sitting down on the bed next to Rei. Ami sat down in a desk chair across from the other two. "What are you thinking about Rei?"

"Different things, Mina, mother, father, Darien, but most of all Kusanagi" she said.

"Kusanagi?" Lita's voice didn't hide her surprise.

"This entire thing with the third slayer he's deeply in love with her and its killing him that she is the enemy."

"Where is he?" asked Ami.

"I don't know he and Louis took Alana away after Serena and Hermione were brought back, and no one has heard from him since" Rei told them. "I'm afraid of what he's going through alone."

"I do think that someone should be sent to check on him, perhaps the King will send Malachite," said Lita.

"I don't think so Malachite hasn't left the hospital for two days, he got a call that Mina's condition was worsening and that she didn't have long to live" Ami told them. "I think that sending someone else would be the best path to take."

"I'll ask Nephrite to check in on him and Alana then," said Lita. Rei nodded her thanks then folded her hands once again and leaned her chin on them.

"Speaking of Nephrite Lita I heard from Jadeite that the night that Serena and Hermione was attacked he went to see your little sister. How did that go" Ami asked.

Lita looked away from Rei and Ami, "I don't think that it went well at all, Nephrite said that she was so angry that the room was shaking. He also said that she doesn't want to see me and refuses to acknowledge me as her sister."

"Not the warmest of reunions," said Ami.

"No it wasn't I wasn't even aware that she had become a slayer, especially not one under Abby."

"And I am sure that the shock of seeing a sister she thought long dead was a shock to her as well," said Ami.

"I had to make everyone believe I was dead, if they had known that I decided to turn into a Vampire and live with him as my husband then I would have put my entire family in danger. I had decided to abandon them I wasn't going to sign their death warrants at the same time," Lita said.

"A noble way of thinking" Rei said.

"I don't think that Hermione would say the same thing" Ami told her.

"Maybe you should reach out to her Lita, try to extend the hand of friendship. She and Serena are still looked upon with suspicion by those around us, you know what that was like when you first became a vampire, perhaps you could help" suggested Rei.

"I think that neither of them having being changed is what makes those around us most uncomfortable. When you enter a coven or a family your loyalties change to that family and I think that because they haven't been turned or been accepted as full members of the coven people still think that they could have loyalties to their old coven. I think that our people are afraid of betrayal" said Lita. "Anyways Hermione refuses to see or speak to me so I don't know how much help I could be."

"Give it time, things may change" Said Ami.

* * *

He was laying in a meadow, the moon glowing brightly above him as he stared into the sky. He lay silently trying to count the stars. As he lay there he heard a rustling sound coming closer to him. Kusanagi sat up and stared at the figure that was approaching him. He could see that it was the silhouette of a woman and that she was about a foot shorter than he. She was dressed in a white summer dress, her hair was free and blowing in the calm wind. He leaned back on his elbows as she grew closer. In the darkness he could make out her features.

He closed his eyes and stilled his body, he heard her stop in her tracks and then felt a heavy weight drop down onto his legs and a cold blade pushed into his neck. Kusanagi opened his eyes to look at Momiji; he expected to see a cold blue staring back at him. Cold eyes that he no longer knew, but instead he looked right into a pair of bright green orbs. When he saw the color of her eyes he instantly grabbed her wrists tightening his grip she instantly let go of the knife she was holding. She collapsed onto him straddling his legs her white dress pooling at her hips.

"You're eyes they were different that night," he said. She didn't say anything but her eyes flashed passionate furry at him. "I should have known I knew that you would never change something so beautiful. I should have sensed it."

"Sensed what?" she asked her voice full of anger.

"That woman was too different from you, she was cold and passionless and her eyes weren't full of the life that you possess," he told her he took both of her wrists into one hand and with the other brushed back her hair from her face. It was a lighter color than the other woman had had.

"I have no more life in me" Momiji said softly. "I hate you don't touch me!" She struggled again his grip.

"If you hate me so much Momiji then why did you come here?" he asked her.

She stilled and stared silently into his gaze, "To give you a message." He said nothing only waited for her to deliver her message. "Nothing has changed I am your enemy and you are mine, we are nothing to each other and when the time comes I will see to your death." Momiji made to stand but Kusanagi didn't let her go. She tried to pull from his grasp but it was useless he was too strong.

"Even here I match you Momiji no matter what you want or how much you have changed here your deepest desires are realized. You know that I am your equal so here you cannot over power me," he whispered into her ear. Kusanagi stared at her for several seconds as she tried to struggle out of his grasp, then in a flash he had flipped her onto her back, pinned her hands above her head, and was laying on top of her. Her eyes flashed indignation at being over powered; as he held himself above her smelled something faint from her, he recognized it but couldn't place it.

Even though she didn't want it to she felt her body react to the close contact that they were in. "Stop it I didn't come here for this," she said.

"Then why did you come here? Your message wasn't a necessary one it could have been sent in many other ways through many other channels and yet you come here to give it to me personally. I hardly believe that you believe that we are over and that nothing has changed." He leaned down and kissed her neck then he began to run his fangs down her white columned neck leaving red marks in his wake.

"Stop it Kusanagi," she said her voice shuddering as a shiver went through her.

He stopped and leaned towards her ear, he took the lobe in between his teeth and tugged. He ran his hand down her body to where the hem of her dress was laying at her knees. "You didn't come here to give me a message you came here because for the last nine months you have craved my presence and being separated has killed you as much as it has killed me."

He felt her arch her body into his and looked down at her face, her eyes were closed and she was fiercely biting her bottom lip. She knew that what he was saying was true, as he had said before it is in our dreams that we allow our deepest desires to come true.

Kusanagi wondered if she was aware that this dream wasn't as imagined as she thought; he smiled inwardly the fact that they could meet in their dreams due to their close proximity, it was their bonds was calling them to each other.

Kusanagi ran his hand up her thigh and felt her shudder then he heard her moan. "Kusanagi…." She said breathlessly. His gaze went to her instantly it had been such a long time since he had heard her voice call his name, and even before she had left she had always been reluctant to call his name. Only when they had been in their most private moments in those few instances where should would let her guard down had she allowed herself to call out his name.

He leaned over her his lips at her ear, his hands had stilled "Say it again Momiji."

"What?" she asked arching her body even more trying to get his touch to return to her skin.

"My name, say my name" he whispered to her. He felt her still instantly knowing that she was about to reject him and once again set up her defenses he tried to hold onto her tighter. But it didn't last, she had thrown him from her in a second.

She stood and grabbed her knife once again she backed away from him slowly holding his gaze. "Don't do that."

"What?"

"Use your powers to try and seduce me," she said. She saw instantly that she had made a mistake his anger flared and she felt a strong wave of power emit from him.

"Do not ever accuse me of using my powers to seduce you," he said. "I have never once needed to or will ever need to use my powers to seduce my mate."

"I am not your mate!" she yelled.

In a flash he was before her gripping her shoulders, "Oh you are my mate, you are my love, my other soul, my desire, my lust, you are the most important thing to me and it doesn't matter how much you fight it you won't escape me or our destiny."

She was able to push him away from her and turn her back to him. She took a few steadying breaths and then stood up straight. She inhaled deeply but didn't turn to look at him, "You are right we can't escape our destiny but our destiny isn't to be lovers it's to be enemies." She then turned around and the wind around them began to pick up blowing her hair before her face and her dress around her legs.

"You and I will never be able to be what you want, and the next time I see you I will have to kill you," she said her voice cold. Kusanagi however saw in her eyes the pain that she held, not only because she couldn't be with him, but the kind of pain that one only knows after their world has shattered around them. The kind of pain that forces you to keep going despite what you heart says, the kind of pain that isn't shouldered by other people only the victim, the kind of pain that changes your heart into a cold and hardened and crooked thing.

"Momiji it doesn't matter what our destinies are I will always love you forever despite everything," he said. She didn't answer but Kusanagi knew what her reply would be, it was always the same always the same claim that love didn't matter and that they were enemies. Kusanagi blinked and he was once again alone in the meadow. He blinked again and when he opened his eyes he opened them to a darkened room.

He was sitting upright in a chair, in the bed lay Alana, at her side sat Louis, his head was leaned forward lying on top of Alana's hand. He was dead tired and Kusanagi thought it would be best to leave them. He stood silently and left the couple to their slumber. He went to the bathroom and turned the faucet on, he splashed his face with cool water and allowed the droplets to air dry on his skin. He leaned against a wall, "Momiji" he muttered.

He recalled her voice saying his name and the smell that she had emitted. He knew that he knew it well but he couldn't place it. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and then walked from the bathroom.

* * *

Momiji opened her eyes and stared out of the large window in her bedroom. She had been meditating when she had felt Kusanagi's subconscious calling out to her. Against her better judgment she had followed the call and had entered his mind; though she didn't want to she had to admit that his mind was soft, caring, and kind. To have dreamed up the world that they had been in it had to have been. The meadow they had been in had radiated warmth and comfort, it was a place of safety, a place of love and gentleness.

She had arrived with barriers and instantly they were torn down by his presence. Seeing him laying there, even if it was just in her inner mind, amongst the grass the moonlight reflecting off of his copper colored skin, awakened all of her feelings that she had tried to subdue for the past several months. The fact that she had become almost completely undone at just the sight of him had angered her, but there was also a deep part of her, a small sliver in the darkness, that had felt joy to see him. She had missed him despite everything she told herself or tried to ignore, she had missed him, not only physically but mentally as well.

She looked out across the city, the sun was setting and its rays were glistening off of the polished windows and buildings. She stood and stared out of the window, she sighed and then sat down on the edge of her bed. There was a knock at her door. "Enter," she said.

Rin walked into the room carrying a long black robe, Nia entered behind carrying her katana. "Mistress your mother has ordered us to help you dress for tonight," said Nia.

Momiji stood and looked at the two women, "Tell her thanks but no thanks, I can't wear those anymore."

"And why not?" asked Sophia from the doorway. She was dressed in a long navy blue kimono, a silver bow was tied at her waist, and a silver hairclip held her hair in place.

"I don't feel like me in them" Momiji said. "I don't feel like I can move as well and I…I…don't feel comfortable in them."

"Momiji those robes have been passed down through our family for generations it is tradition to wear them when in training," Sophia said.

"Training for what?" asked Momiji.

Sophia didn't answer knowing that if she did she would only anger Momiji. "Alright then wear what you please but at least be tactful remember you represent this family now."

"Yeah that's a first," said Momiji under her breath. Nia laid the Katana down on the bed and left the room, Rin laid the robes down on a chair that stood in a corner of the room. 'In case you changed your mind,' she had said to Momiji as she had followed Nia out of the room.

Momiji went to her closet and pulled out her weapons as well as an outfit that she felt would suite her needs. She dressed and armed herself, when she was satisfied with herself she left the room to go and receive her orders trying to forget about the way Kusanagi's hands had felt when they touched her.


	32. So Turns the wheels

Its been a while but I'm back and ready to go......enjoy the holidays!!!!!

I do not own sailor moon or blue seed but i do own those characters that I make up, however van is based on a character that i saw in another manga....see if you can guess it!!!

* * *

Hermione balanced her weight onto one hand, she lifted the other out from under her trying to even out her handstand. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, from the furthest parts of her body she tried to gather her power into her core. "Sel vat natra ni yan," she said softly. The world melted around her and she then with an explosion of energy she sent out her sense. She was completely silent and still physically but her inner self was moving quickly around the surrounding area trying to identify each person she came across.

She was about to find Serena when a high pitched voice snapped her out of her meditative state. "So you're the slayer that everyone's been talking about?" Hermione opened her eyes and stared into two bright amber eyes. Hermione was shell shocked and because of this lost her balance, she fell right onto her back. "Damn it!" she yelled out.

"Oh oops I guess I shouldn't have disturbed you when you were in such a position," he said.

Hermione stared at the young boy who was kneeling down examining her like she was a specimen. She rolled herself over and got up on to her knees. "Who are you?"

"Me? Oh ahahah I guess I forget to introduce myself," he said "But then I can't believe you don't know who I am then," he said this more to himself than to her. "I wonder why no one ever talks about me anymore?" he again was speaking to himself.

Hermione stared at the boy, not only had he interrupted her meditation exercise but now he was ignoring her and talking to himself. "Ahhh….I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh yeah ahah I forgot again," he said with a bright smile. "My names Van Havoc! I'm Louis' great great great nephew!"

Hermione stared at the young boy, 'He cant be more than twelve,' she thought. Hermione cleared her throat, "Um nice to meet you I'm…"

"I already know who you are my uncle told me all about you and your sister slayer, you two are fascinating, I really would like to see inside of that little head of yours," he said pointing a finger at Hermione's forehead.

"Hey!" she yelled smacking his finger away from her. He smiled big again, "OH dear that was rude of me wasn't it hahha sorry I'm not used to being around humanoids."

"What are you?" Hermione asked.

"Glad you asked!" Van did a backwards summersault and landed up on his feet. He was only about five foot and was skinny as pole, he had bright blonde hair, a round boyish face that matched his attitude, a large smile, and of course his bright innocent looking eyes. "I am a human psycher!"

"A what?" Hermione asked confused.

"He's a human with special powers like us, but at the genius kid level," Serena said walking into the room. "He's pretty much a witch or wizard psycher as he likes to call himself."

"I am not just a human you goof ball slayer, I am much more advanced than a simple human!" Van yelled at Serena almost horrified at her words.

"Who is he?"

"I told you I'm the great great great nephew of Louis!" Van said.

"Yeah I got that part," Hermione said ignoring the boy and looking at Serena.

"He's the descendent of Louis' human sister, I guess when he was turned she wasn't and she went on to live a decedent and happy life. Married a Visconti and through the generations had a couple kids, he's not the great great great nephew, he's actually a lot further down the line," Serena told her. Serena pulled a green apple from her pocket and began eating as she watched Van prance around the room doing random gymnastic moves.

"Why is he here?" asked Hermione.

"He's got this really great healing ability Herm, better than anyone I've ever seen, he can heal almost anything as long as the heart and brain are intact," Serena said. "Louis brought him here since the 'King and Queen' are around incase anything happens." "I thought that since you would meet him sooner or later and want to witness his powers and since you weren't fully healed he could give you a demonstration."

Van looked up at Hermione with a bright smile. "You really don't have to you know, I'm almost fully healed and I wouldn't want you to tire youself just for me," Hermione told him.

"Puuleez I love helping people its like the best thing, and I love showing off my powers to new people their reactions are almost the best thing ever." Van strode over to her and told her to sit in a comfortable position. She sat cross legged in the middle of a mat.

"I have to warn you my reaction may not exactly be what your looking for I've seen a lot in my life," Hermione said.

Serena smiled, "Believe me we've never seen anything like this kid before."

Van stood behind her and put his hands up to the wound on her head. He closed his eyes and Hermione could tell that he was deep in concentration. After a few seconds Hermione felt a comfortable heat radiating at her head, then she suddenly felt it on her hands as well. She looked down and saw that a faint warm glow was shining through the cuts on her hands. They began to seal themselves instantly; Hermione stared down at her hands in amazement. Then she noticed a scar on the back of her was shining as well, she had gotten it many years ago and nothing she had ever done had been able to make it fade. But as she stared at it, it to shone bright and then sealed itself as if it had never been there.

"Whoa," Hermione said staring at her hands in disbelief. Van stood behind her for a few more minutes, her whole body began to feel warm inside and out and Hermione realized that he was also healing all of her internal injuries as well. When he finally stopped and had taken a step back Hermione stood and stretched her body.

"Feel better?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah kid you did wonders, how did you heal that scar?" she asked.

"I told you my powers are more advanced than any other healer known, that's why the King and Queen protect me so well," he said.

"You mean that's why they keep you as they pet," Serena said the tone in her voice changing to one of disdain.

Van sighed, "Well I mean everyone answers to someone, might as well answer to two of the most powerful beings on the planet. Though my uncle provides for my family very well the King and Queen give almost four times what he gives us. They ensure that my family is safe, well fed and, well taken care of, and in payment all I give them back is my power a few times and my loyalty."

"So your loyalty is for sale?" Serena said.

"No I give my loyalty only to those who have treated me and mine right, if the King and Queen were to be cruel and unjust patrons then no matter how much money or protection I would not serve them with the loyalty that I do," Van said with a bright smile.

"Whatever Valencia is a bitch," Serena said.

Van's face turned, his smile instantly gone and turned into a deep scowl. He opened his mouth to argue against her comment, but Hermione sensing this spoke. "Hey wait a second you never told me how you can heal wounds that aren't fresh!"

Van turned back to her with a smile, "Oh well its simple….I don't know." He laughed at Hermione's face and then spoke again, "I don't know why but its part of my power I can heal anything, any old wounds, and I can pretty much keep anyone alive as long as they don't have severe brain damage, still have their heart, and their spine. When it comes to those three I kinda have a trouble and its mostly a gamble but anything I can heal!"

"Well your just a handy dandy little elf aren't you," Hermione said. Van nodded and then began running around the room pretending to be an airplane. Hermione turned to Serena, "How old is he?"

"I think he's twelve going on thirteen," Serena said. "Hyper active little thing isn't he."

Hermione nodded and looked down at her hands, "Yeah but to be able to do this at twelve imagine what he will be able to do later on in life."

"I don't want to," Serena said watching the young boy. "Do you think that he will stay like this? Have this happy and carefree way of looking at life? Or do you think that growing up serving vampires will turn him cold and hard?"

"He has a strong spirit, he doesn't seem like one who does but I don't think that he will change much, his uncle seems to have the same kind of personality, though Louis doesn't show it he is more laid back than he puts on," Hermione told him.

"He healed you as well I assume," said Hermione.

"Yes, he said that we will be at our full strength by tomorrow," Serena said. "So when we leave we will be ready."

"You still want to do it?"

"Yes, I need answers and if you don't want to then I understand but I would like you to be with me," Serena said. "I think you have the same questions that I have."

"I have those and more."

"Alright then we'll leave tomorrow," Serena said.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Van as he suddenly appeared behind them. Hermione lurched forward out of surprise and fell on her face and Serena jumped about a foot in the air.

"What's the meaning of sneaking up on people like that!" Serena yelled.

"Well you were being all secretive and silent and I didn't want to be left out!" Van yelled back.

"Our conversation was for those who are actually able to ride rides at Disneyland not those who still ride the swan boats!" Serena yelled at him.

"I will have you know that I have ridden……"

Hermione smiled at the exchange between the boy and Serena. It reminded her of the old days when their lives had been filled with meaningless and thoughtless arguments, mostly in all good fun. Hermione smiled as Van tackled Serena to the ground in began wrestling with her. Hermione laughed and thought back to the times when Momiji and Serena would wrestle with Blake trying to subdue him despite his significantly larger frame.

Hermione was glad that there was still laugher in their lives, it had always been something that had kept her positive through her life. She watched as Serena pulled Van's arms behind his head and lifted him from the ground. He fought bravely trying to escape his captivity, his legs kicking furiously and his arms flailing around as much as they could. Hermione laughed even harder, but their fun was suddenly broken by the door to thy gym opening.

"Van what are you doing her majesty wants to see you!" came a woman's voice from the behind Hermione.

Hermione stopped dead recognizing the voice, she didn't need to turn, she saw from the look in Serena's eye that it was in fact her sister.

"Hey Lita I'm sorry I got caught up with these two, if you would kindly help me out of this situation then I would happily be on my way to see the Queen," said Van with a bright smile.

"No need for you assistance," said Serena as she saw Lita take a step forward. Serena let go of Van and then stretched her arms. "Well kiddo thanks for all your help, I hope we see you again sometime."

"You will I'm going to be staying here for the next several weeks so I'm sure that we are bound to run into each other all the time, you had just better be watching your back cause I'm like a ninja and I may jump out at you when you don't expect it!" He said.

"Yeah I'll keep my eyes peeled for a munchkin running around," Serena said.

Van trotted off to join Lita at the door, "Bye Hermione maybe you can teach me how to meditate when you get back." He said as he passed her.

Hermione nodded and then stopped realizing what he had just said she turned around to speak with him. But when she did she turned and locked eyes with Lita, she was stunned silent and could only stare at the woman who had the face of her sister. Shaking herself from her moment Hermione turned back around to look at Serena and began to stretch. There was an awkward silence before Hermione heard the door shut and the footsteps of both Van and Lita walking away.

"You know you're going to have to do something about that," Serena told her.

"I'm not doing anything," Hermione said ignoring the situation. "There is nothing to be done, she'll be gone soon enough."

"You really think that the coven is going to splinter with the King and Queen here?"

"I don't care what the coven does right now," Hermione snapped at her. "We're leaving soon and Daniel has been talking about going back to New York in the next few months so I won't have to be around her much longer."

"Wait since when has Daniel been talking about going back to New York?" Serena asked.

"Serena Daniel and Kusanagi both are based in New York, Daniel's only stayed here this long because of me, Kusanagi's been going back and forth so that Daniel didn't have to but it's not fair to give Kusanagi the burden and Daniel's been feeling guilty. He asked me about it a few weeks ago and I told him I would think about it and with everything that's happened it may be a good idea."

She looked at Serena, whose face was completely blank of all emotion, but Hermione knew better inside Serena was raging. "After this who thing with Momiji is figured out of course."

"And if its not figured out in the allotted time?" asked Serena. "Are you just going to run off to New York and leave me here?"

"Serena don't act like a child you have Darien and you have Ami as well as many of the other new friends that you have made, I'm not abandoning you, I'm just taking the next step in my relationship, and I don't have an allotted time you know Daniel wouldn't pull something like that."

"Well you never know," Serena said crossing her arms in a pout.

"Come on Serena New York is a plane ride away and Darien owns his own private armada of them so it's not like you wouldn't be able to come see me whenever you wanted," Hermione said.

"You know they get tons of snow there, and the wind chill is worse than the actual temperature," Serena said flatly.

"Well then it will be a nice change of scenery for me I haven't seen snow since I was a child," Hermione said trying to joke with Serena. When she realized that Serena was not in the mood she gave up. "Look nothings been decided now so let's just do what we need to do get the answers we need and figure things out then."

"Fine fine," Serena said. They headed towards the door together, "But really there are no good beaches in New York."

* * *

Kusanagi sat in his office staring at the computer screen in front of him, he was reading the latest information that had been gathered from Mina's tests. From what they were seeing it wasn't looking good and Mina was beginning to die not only mentally but physically as well. From what they were seeing her microscopic cells were beginning to kill themselves and rot, Mina was becoming a literal undead being, and her body was paying the price.

Kusanagi turned off the monitor and ran his hand over his face and through his hair, though he was trying to concentrate on the problem at hand his thoughts kept drifting back to Momiji. Her attitude the other night had not shocked him, but the fact that it had not been here who attacked Serena and Hermione had troubled him deeply. Someone was out there running around with Momiji's face, it was a good enough look alike that upon first observation had fooled them all. It was troubling.

He turned around in his chair and looked up at the shelf that housed all of his books and documents. He looked at the bottom self and stared at the picture that lay down flat on the self. He reached for it, held it in his hand, and stared at it. It was the only picture that he had of Momiji and it had been taken secretly while he had been watching her. It was of her during the day time, she had been walking through a park talking on a cell phone.

When she had finally hung up she had walked by a group of school children who were playing on a swing set, she had stopped and watched them with a tender look on her face and that had been the instant when his photographer had snapped the photo. Later when he went through them Kusanagi thought that Momiji looked peaceful and serene at that moment, he wanted to remember it and though after finding it she had told him to throw it away he couldn't part with it. He was glad because it was one of the few photos he had seen of her.

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He answered with a quick hello, it was Louis. "Kusanagi we have a situation down here," he said.

"Down where?" he asked.

"Downtown, there's been a massacre, werewolf clan was killed a few hours ago looks like the work of a single person," he told him.

"What coven?" asked Kusanagi.

"The McBride coven, almost forty were killed," he said.

"McBride's were the ones that attacked me in the city a few months ago, they put up a good fight but I'm not surprised that they were taken out so easily," Kusanagi said.

"It's a massacre down here, most of them were killed execution style and those unlucky ones that weren't, well some were burned alive, some cut up pretty bad, and a few ripped in pieces."

"By hand?" Kusanagi asked.

"I think by magic but I can't be sure, we won't have any details until our team is finished," Louis said.

"Alright I'll be there shortly," said Kusanagi, he hung up with Louis and was about to grab his coat when the phone once again rang, this time it was Hermione calling.

* * *

Serena stared out of the window as the sun set. It was time, they had decided that they were leaving tonight. As soon as the sun set Serena sighed, "Three days huh, guess it's time," she said. She picked up the bag that was lying at her feet; she turned around to see her bedroom door opening.

"Ready?" asked Hermione. Serena nodded and they left the room together. They said nothing to each other as they walked towards the entrance of the house. When they reached the stairs the realized that they were going to have a problem. Daniel, Darien, and Zoicite were standing in the entrance hall speaking with their mother and father, Serena noticed that Malachite, who had barely been at the mansion for the past few days, was standing near Jadeite blocking the door.

Serena sighed she knew that there was going to be a fight, she glanced at Hermione, whose expression had not changed the slightest, she felt her resolve strengthen. "Well better to get it done quick and painful," Serena said, Hermione nodded her head in agreement and they descended the stairs.

"Where do you two think you are going?" asked Zoicite noticing that they were both packed and dressed for travel.

"We have something that we need to look into," Serena said.

"What issue could warrant your concern?" Zoicite asked. Serena gave him a questioning and sarcastic glance; "I suppose I could surmise."

"We have to look into this issue concerning Momiji," Hermione explained.

"There is no need we have our best people working on creating a time line as well as gathering data on her training," Daniel said.

Serena let out a small laugh, "You're not going to find anything, like we've told you before Momiji knows how to cover her tracks and if she really is as strong as we thinks she's become then you aren't going to find a single footprint."

"What makes you so confident that you will be able to make more headway than our agents?" Valencia asked her eyes bearing into Serena.

"We grew up with Momiji, we trained with her for more than half our lives, we know her tricks, if there's any trail we'll pick it up," said Hermione.

Valencia's gaze shifted to Hermione "Then why not give a full detailed analysis to our agents so that they will have more information on this dangerous outlaw."

"Sorry trick of the trade we may have changed sides but we're not about to give out old secrets that could help you catch and kill our old allies," Serena told her.

"You know this misplaced loyalty that you have left over for your slayer friends is part of the reason that you have not been welcomed into our coven," Valencia said.

"Mother" cried Daniel and protest.

Valencia glanced at her son and then replied, "it's the truth, the fact that you are still protecting known and dangerous vigilantes is what keeps you isolated from the other members of our family and coven. If you were to show some effort, and give us some information, then perhaps you wouldn't always see the cold shoulder of our family."

Serena stared at the Vampire Queen, she quickly glanced to Darien and Daniel, neither were saying anything to dispute their mothers words. As she realized that Darien felt partially the same way as his mother she felt anger rise in her. He knew all too well the pain and agony that she had gone through when choosing to remain with him, and for him to remain silent and ask her to betray people who she grew up with as a deep cut.

"We will not give you any information," said Hermione. Serena looked at her comrade, Hermione didn't waver at all, there was no question in her eyes, they would never give them the information that they wanted. It was a fact and nothing, not even the prospect of rejection and isolation for eternity, would empty them to betray those who had raised them and saved their lives many a time.

"We will never give you any information that will lead to the capture or execution of any of our former comrades, family, mentors, or students. And for you to ask us is to question our integrity," said Hermione.

"We are asking you to help your new family remain safe," Valencia said.

"That sentiment is understood but still we will not reveal anything to any of you," Hermione said stepping forward and breaking through the group.

Daniel reached out a hand to stop her but was only shocked with a crackled of blue lightning, "Hermione?" he asked the pain from her actions showed in his eyes.

Hermione refused to look at him, "I told you when I arrived that I wouldn't betray those that saved me, I told you that from the beginning, and for you to allow your mother to badger us and threaten us with rejection is something that I cannot forgive." She looked at him but refused to meet his eyes, "Perhaps while we are away you should reevaluate your decisions and choices, I know I will be." And with those words she walked out of the front door, when she disappeared all heads in the room turned to look at Serena, who was still standing in her place, her jaw slightly dropped.

"Uhh….yeah…well I'm going to go and make sure that she doesn't get into any trouble while she is out there you know," Serena said making for the door as well. She felt Darien's fingers brush her wrist but pulled away from him before he could stop her.

"Serena," he said her name with an authority that always made her want to turn back and obey. She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around, "Serena."

"Don't Darien Hermione is right, this is something that we have to do, and it's something that only we can do," Serena said. "I know that you're concerned because of the beating that we received the other night, and I am as well, but still I feel like this is something that only Hermione and I can do. Please understand."

For a few seconds he made no response, then he telepathically communicated with her, '_The first sign that you cannot handle this you call for back up.'_

Serena smiled, _'Don't be so paranoid your brother is going to be with us and I'm sure that you will have someone following us at every turn.'_

_'Serena…'_

_'I know, I know, be careful and don't do anything stupid,' _she said.

She could feel his internal smile,_ 'Actually I was going to say make sure Hermione doesn't drive like a maniac, but I think that you get the general idea.'_

Serena nodded and went out the door without another hesitating step; when she had closed the door behind her she saw Hermione sitting in a brand new dark green Jeep. She took another step towards the jeep when suddenly, _'Serena.'_

She sighed thinking that he was going to try and talk her out of going into a dangerous situation, and telling her that she was being irresponsible. _'Yes?'_

_'Good luck','_ and that was it, nothing else, just the simple statement. But still it made Serena turn around and stare at the door an extra minute.


	33. Momiji's Parents

Sophia sat in front of the great fire her long dress flattened out around her, her hands pressed together and wrapped in sacred prayer beads, she uttered in an ancient language and the fire blazed with life. The fire's heat blazed against her face but she did not move, then suddenly it died and returns to its normal size.

Nia, who had been standing off in the shadows watched her mistress, said nothing and waited for her orders. "Nia," said Sophia from her place.

"Yes my Lady?" Nia answered moving forward and kneeling down next to Sophia.

"I need you to do something for me," Sophia told her.

"I am ready for any task you give to me Ma'am."

"I need you to watch over Momiji, from what the great fire has shown me she is treading a thin line and may soon fall to her desires," Sophia said.

"I will do my best," she said, Nia bowed and then disappeared with an immeasurable speed.

Sophia motioned for Rin to come forward, "My lady?"

"Rin will you find Yoshiki for me I wish to speak with him," Sophia said. Rin nodded and then too with a blink of an eye was gone a few seconds later there was a soft knock on the door. "Enter," Sophia said knowing that it was her husband.

"You asked to see me?" he said. She turned around and looked at him; he wore another dark colored kimono, his long hair pulled back.

"Yoshiki I had had a vision, the great fire showed me something," Sophia stood from her seated position and stretched her legs, "Elena Vultorian is coming to the city."

"When?" asked Yoshiki.

"I can't be sure, but sometime soon," Sophia said.

"Do you think she will try to make contact with Kreon and Valencia?"

"More than likely, ever since she left her coven she has been more of an outsider just trying to make connections in with the other covens," Sophia told him. "Being free from the bonds of a coven has an advantage especially with someone like her."

"What do you know about her?" asked Yoshiki.

Sophia turned and walked to the other side of the room, she opened the two sliding doors that separated rooms and stepped inside. In the other room stood a complex computer system, three large monitors were mounted on the wall, and three switchboards stood in front of each corresponding monitor. There was a keyboard on the middle switchboard and the other two were adorned with different types of switches and adjustments.

"You have been busy," said Yoshiki looking over the intricate system.

"Just because we were born a generation behind our daughter doesn't mean that we shouldn't adapt and synchronize our information to a better organizational system, truthfully I was tired of the paper cuts and staples," Sophia said.

"How much of my families' archives have you imputed?" he asked her.

"All the information and scrolls that you gave me from the best several hundred years, as well as all the information that you yourself have collected over the past several years, the information that Momiji got from Abby's notes, and the information that I remembered from my own families' archives," Sophia told him.

"We have one of the most impressive systems in the underworld don't we," he said.

"Yes, the only people who may have more information is the Ambrose family," Sophia said. "But that's another issue, Elena Vultorian," she typed her name into a small green box and pressed the search button. Several informational windows opened and were displayed on all three monitors. There were some pictures, some informational boxes, a few case files, and a few scanned scrolls.

"From what your family and my family have gathered she is old, very old, she was once engaged the last Ambrose King but for reasons unknown their engagement was broken off and he married another, but even before that she had been cited in history, the first official sighting of her is from the sixteenth century in Northern Italy."

"She broke from her coven in the early nineteenth century and wasn't seen for a while, she then reappeared in the beginning of the twentieth century," Sophia said. "I believe that was when you had a run in with her," she said looking behind her at Yoshiki, who was intently staring at Elena's picture.

"Yes…." He said absent mindedly, realizing that he was being watched he changed his demeanor, and spoke again. "Yes I was a child and I was introduced to her, then I later met her on the battle field at that time she had lost much of the flare of her life that I had known her to posses."

"You seem quite taken with her," said Sophia watching his body movements, she turned away and looked back at the screen. "From the information that we have gathered over the past five years we have found that she had three biological children, two daughters and a son, she is married and has been leading a peaceful life disguised as a human. She used magic from the ancients to hide her and vampiric genes."

"From this information we should be able to narrow down where she will go and get a vague path of what she will do when she arrives, do we have a current list of all her most well used contacts?" asked Yoshiki.

"Yes Rin uploaded them only a few hours ago," Sophia said searching through the information that was before her.

"Well done," he said, he leaned forward and examined the data in front of him. Sophia watched him as he stared at Elena's picture. She scoffed and stood pushing the chair away from the desk as she moved. She put her hand on the sliding door dividing the rooms when Yoshiki grabbed her wrist. She felt him behind her, "Sophia."

"Don't Yoshiki, I have no time for this," she said.

He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, "You have no time for your husband?"

"I have no time for you foolish endeavors," she said turning around to face him. "I have not seen you in almost seven years. Not since after our daughter was taken by Abby and now you wish to rekindle something that is dead and buried. Let me remind you that the only reason I searched you out was so that you could help our daughter," Sophia said.

Yoshiki looked into her eyes "It was for the best, you wouldn't have been able to teach Momiji the control that she needed, Abby did that and now she is one of the most powerful beings in this hemisphere," Yoshiki said.

Yoshiki hadn't even realized that Sophia had moved until he felt the sting across his face, the sound from the slap died in the room but to them it was like a crack of thunder. Sophia was shaking with anger, her eyes blazing with resentment and fury, "How dare you" her voice was soft but he heard the danger in it. "How dare you say that I couldn't control my own daughter. How dare you think that separating from her family from the people who loved here was the right thing!"

"Sophia…"

"No you sold your daughter Yoshiki! you sold her to that madwoman for a treaty, you took my child from me and made her believe that I had abandoned her," She said. "You are despicable," she turned and walked away from him, but then stopped and looked back at him. "You know that this is all your fault. You gave her the tools, you gave her the 'inspiration', your stories made her the way she is, and now she's in this mess, claimed by a vampire, detached from reality, constantly putting herself in danger to try and feel something because she is dead on the inside."

"It all goes back to you, all of it, if it had been my decision I would have raised her to be a normal human. A mortal with no knowledge of this world! I would have bound her powers and given her a peaceful future," Sophia said.

"You would have denied what she was the way you denied what you were for so long!" Yoshiki yelled.

"I would have given her a future!" Sophia yelled back at him. She stopped and took a deep steadying breath, "She would have been going to college now. She would be in her second year, and knowing her she would have been studying something like law or she would be working to become a teacher. Instead of spending her weeknights training to protect her from vampires, werewolves, witches, warlocks, and all other sorts of creatures from hell she would spend her time reading text books and stressing about tests. She would stay up late chatting with friends about professors, and boys, and what was for lunch in the cafeteria that day. She would watch tv with her girl friends, go to the mall, she would skip class because she spent the night up late trying to color her friends hair or do their nails, or because she was debating some topic that they were talking about in class. Her weekends would be filled with homework, and shopping, and a part time job. Not with learning spells that can kill people within a mile radius of where she stood or using weapons to try and eliminate an enemy.

She would be safe and all she would think about boys and going to parties, and the biggest danger we would have to worry about would be underage drinking. She would be able to walk down the street without fear of an assassination or an attack or of accidentally killing someone. So yes Yoshiki if I had had my way I would have denied her power, I would have made her mortal. Yes I would have stripped her of a large piece of who she was but by doing that I would have given her peace and safety! Is that so wrong? Is that so selfish of a mother to want? For her child to be safe? Tell me Yoshiki is it?" She tried to blink back the tears that were seeping from her eyes.

Yoshiki stared at his wife the he answered her, "No its not."

"No I didn't think so, but that life, that life was snatched from her before she was even able to chose it, it was taken from her by you and by that illegitimate whore!" Sophia said. Yoshiki stood silent and didn't answer her, "Tell me _husband _did you really think that your lover wouldn't use her for her own agenda?"

Yoshiki looked at Sophia with pain and sorrow in his eyes, "Abby and I…."

"Oh give it a rest Yoshiki I don't give a damn what you did with your lover, or what you told her, or what you promised her, but what I do care about is what happens to my daughter," Sophia told him.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Yoshiki.

"You forced this life upon her. A life that she shouldn't of had to live, so now that she has no chance of going back I am going to take her to the only people who can protect her."

Yoshiki knew instantly who she was referring to, "You're going to take her back to your family?"

"After this is all done I am going to make sure she is always going to be protected I am going to give her birthright" Sophia said.

"Sophia you hate your family, you haven't spoken to them in years," he said.

"That is correct, but when I show up with a daughter, who is more powerful than the current matriarch, and renounce my title giving her the leadership, do you really think that they are going to turn me away?"

"If you take her to you family I will never see her again, or you."

"You say this as if it is a bad thing," Sophia said, she looked at him, "It's not really like you've seen much of her in her life anyway."

"You cannot separate me from my daughter Sophia," Yoshiki said anger in his voice.

"Why not, you did the same to me." Her gaze upon her was fierce and unwavering. Yoshiki stared at her trying to think of an argument to give but he found himself choking on his words. "Don't worry Yoshiki this whole mess your little whore created is going to take a while to clean up so we won't be leaving for a while but I suggest that you cherish every moment that you have with Momiji for they will be your last moments."

Sophia then turned away and left the room her head held high. Yoshiki watched her go then he raised his fist and pounded it into the wall in front of him. He heard the wood splinter and crack, "Sophia has you character changed so much?" He stared at the wall and thought of all that he had done to his wife. He knew that in truth he deserved much of what he was being dealt and most of what she had said was true. The only thing that hadn't been true was the part about him and Abby. They had never been lovers, yes they had been friends and even what some would call partners at one time, and yes he knew that Abby had had feelings for him, but never had they been together.

"Sophia thinks that I betrayed her with Abby and that is why I gave Momiji to her," Yoshiki said noticing the person standing behind him.

"Is there any truth to her words?" asked Saya.

"No, I never loved anyone but Sophia, ever since I married her she has always ruled me" he told her.

"Words that she would like to hear," Saya said.

"Would it subdue her rage? I took her daughter from her, the one thing that she loved more than life I took her and gave her to her adversary."

"Abby was not her rival, if what you say is true there was never any competition, the Mistress had had your heart from the very beginning."

"She did, from the moment I saw her, when she smiled for the first time and from then on I was entranced by her," he said. "I knew that for the rest of my life she was the one who I would care for, but Abby was spiteful, and when she threatened to reveal my past sins unless I gave her Momiji I had no other choice, if I had allowed her to speak it would have torn Sophia away from me forever."

"Has she not already done that my Lord?" Yoshiki did not answer her and they stood in silence for several moments. "My lord what is it that was so bad that you would give your own daughter to keep Abby's silence."

"I killed Sophia's father, as well as her brother," he said silently. "Two people who she cared for deeply I slaughtered them thinking that they were helping the Ambrose family."

"Were they?" asked Saya.

"It doesn't matter if they were or they were not, I killed them and Sophia if she knew she would hate me even more," Yoshiki said.

"Sir I am sure if you told her, if you explained the situation to her she would understand," Saya said.

"It is too late for that, she must never know, never Saya do you understand me?" Saya stared at her master and then nodded her head.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Serena and Hermione sat in the parking lot of the library; it was entirely dark especially since Serena had shot out all of the street lamps in the vicinity. Though it was pitch black Serena was able to see with pin point accuracy, Hermione however was not as in tune to her Vampiric powers as Serena had become.

"You know if he shows up I won't be able to see him," Hermione said.

"Don't worry, I will, besides we don't even know if he's going to show or not," Serena's voice came muffled from the back seat of the car. Hermione turned around and stared at her, Serena was laying face down her face covered by her arms and her hair.

"Serena how are you going to see if you are hiding your face," Hermione said.

"I am trying to take a nap," said Serena.

"A nap?" asked Hermione.

"Hey we've been up for the past 48 hours searching and searching and we get about as far as we had been before," Serena said.

"Kusanagi said he found someone who could help us," Hermione said turning around and sitting back in the driver's seat.

"Yeah well he couldn't have found them two days ago when we left the house?" asked Serena the tone of her voice raising in frustration. She flipped over and looked up at the stars, she was thankful that they were using the convertible. She like riding around with the wind in her hair, but more than anything she liked being able to sleep under the stars again.

It reminded her of when they had been in training. In order to test their survival skills Abby had taken the three thirteen year olds and dumped them on an island off the shore of California. She had told the three of them that they had to survive one month alone with only their powers and their training to assist them.

It had been one interesting month especially since none of them had had any control over their powers yet and their knowledge had been limited. Serena knew if it hadn't been for Hermione's extensive knowledge of botany they would have eaten the wrong kind of plants and herbs and she and Momiji would have most likely died at a young age. Thankfully they hadn't and even though that month had been hard and they had had a few close calls the three of them had been able to get through it with good and bad memories. To Serena her favorite part of the whole experience had been sleeping under the stars.

During the middle of the night while she was on watch she would stare up at the sky and just watch. So many times she had tried to count the stars but she had never been able to count so high. She had loved the stars because no matter how many times she looked at them they were unchanging and unmoving. Realistically she knew that this was not the case but sometimes she had to wonder if whoever it was that was beyond her just placed a blanket over the world every night because even now years after she had stopped looking, she recognized all the stars that she had once looked up at. _'Nothing up there changes,'_ she thought, _'wish it was the same down here.'_

Serena saw a star shoot across the heavens and she closed her eyes tightly and made a wish, _'I wish that the past few months had been a dream, I wish that Abby was still healthy, I wish that Momiji was still with us, I wish that we were still ignorant, I wish this was all a dream.' _She waited a few moments and then opened her eyes to an unchanged world, "Damn" she muttered.

"Don't wish that" Hermione said. Serena glanced over at her, Hermione had not moved and her eyes were also staring up at the heavens.

"Why not it would simplify everything" said Serena looking back up to the stars.

"Yeah but would you rather live your life as a lie or would you rather know the truth?"

"Sometimes the truth is evil," Serena said.

"Evil triumphs when good men do nothing, the ultimate evil Serena is ignorance" Hermione said. "Even with everything that we've lost I wouldn't change a thing, I wouldn't go back even if offered."

"Yeah well there's definitely one thing that I would change," Serena said.

"I think it's the thing that all of us would change if given the chance" said a voice from the backend of the car.

Serena sat up to see Kusanagi standing next to the taillight with Louis. Hermione turned around and looked, Serena smiled "Hey stranger."

"Hello to you both" Kusanagi said.

"Louis how is Alana doing?" asked Hermione.

"Better, her wounds are almost completely healed, but whoever that woman was she did a number on her. I think she was a professional she knew exactly what points to hit to immobilize her for the past week," he said, his face was worn and he looked tired, like he had been sitting up with Alana for the past few nights ensuring her safe recovery.

"Why did you come here if she is still recovering?" asked Serena sensing his desire to be with his fiancé.

"Kusanagi has requested my help in a matter," Louis said.

"I know that for the past two days that you have been looking for Momiji and you haven't been able to find anything," Kusanagi said.

"Yeah since she's working solo she has been using any contacts that we used to have connections with she's doing a good job of not making a trail," Serena said.

"That's why Kusanagi has asked for my help, if no one can tell us where she's been then maybe someone can tell us where she's going to be," Louis said.

"You're taking us to an oracle, hell Hermione can do that," Serena said.

"But Hermione's powers are controlled like this Oracles are Hermione only gets visions that they want her to see the Oracle can see what she wants to whenever she wants to," Louis told her.

"Alright let's get a move on" said Serena. "What's this chick's name?"

"Lenobia" Louis said, "She's my twin sister."


	34. Guilt and Lenobia's warning

I had a reader ask an important question that i was planning on addressing, but since he kinda motivated me I decided to address it now. Hope you enjoy this and that it answers some questions.

* * *

Momiji threw her jacket on to a chair in her room, she took off the leather gloves that covered her hands and threw them onto the bed. She stopped and looked down at her hands, they were covered in blood, the turned and quickly went into her adjoining bathroom. The turned the faucet on hot and began scrubbing her hands clean, noticing that there was blood splattered on her face as well she splashed the water on her face and scrubbed. She threw her hair back and dried her face, realizing that there was also blood drying in her hair she reached over and turned on the hot water in the shower. She kicked off her boots and pants, tore off her shirt and undergarments and then stepped into the shower.

She let the hot water run over her and relax her exhausted body enjoying the feeling of being clean. "Lady Momiji your mother wishes to speak with you when you have finished," said Rin from the doorway.

"Fine tell her I'll be done shortly," Momiji said annoyance in her voice.

"Yes ma'am." Momiji listened for the closing of the door, when she heard it she exhaled a breath.

"Mother wants to see you," she said in a mocking tone. "Of course she does, and I have to come at her beck and call whenever she needs me," she said to herself as she washed her hair and scrubbed her scalp. "Not like she ever came when I needed her," Momiji muttered rinsing her hair. As she watched the soap wash from her hair she thought back to a few months ago when her parents had found her.

* * *

She had been in Mexico City living out of a hotel and slowly dwindling her money. She spent her days doing nothing but reading, meditating, occasionally walking around, or doing some necessary shopping but she didn't talk to anyone and had little contact. She had phoned Sarah and Blake to inform then that she wasn't coming back and had severed all contact with them since then. She had dropped her cell phone carrier and got a new disposable one for emergencies, though she didn't want any contact she wasn't stupid.

It had been two weeks since her departure, she had wanted to get as far away from home as she could so she had just started driving not stopping except to get more gas. She had finally stopped when she reached the ocean. Momiji had never seen the Gulf of Mexico she had only ever seen the Pacific's deep blue waves, but the Gulf, the Gulf was a clear turquoise, she could look down and see her feet when immersed in three feet of water. It was beautiful, she had set eyes on it after staring for a few moments she broke down and cried, fell right down into the sand and cried finally allowing all the misery to wash over her.

She had stayed like that for several hours, getting questioning looks from different people, some even asking if they should call the hospital for her. Finally after her tears had dried she had taken off her shirt, pants, and shoes and walked into the water. Allowing the water to wash over her she had floated up staring into the blue sky and muttered, "Water is cleansing, it washes away all the bad and the good and leaves you pure and blank." She had decided that she wanted to be near the Gulf and Mexico City was close enough to where she wanted to be and far enough from where she didn't want to be.

It had been two in the afternoon and Momiji had been asleep when there was a soft knock on the door. Believing it to be the maid she had yelled a curt "Go away," and rolled back over to go to sleep. The knock on the door became more urgent but she still refused to leave her bed. Finally it stopped and Momiji had buried herself under the blankets and pillows hoping to be able to fall back asleep quickly. But that hadn't been the case, only seconds after the door was kicked open by the two people on the other side.

Momiji had popped up out of bed holding her gun at the ready and pointing it at the two intruders. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Put that thing down before you shoot the wrong person" the woman had said. Momiji could see the outlines of the people around her but not their features, the dust around them was still settling. Momiji had ignored the request and cocked her in response, she heard the woman sigh and then speak "Just like your father." The woman held out her hand and the gun was instantly ripped from Momiji's fingers by an invisible force. "Don't pick up another weapon we're not here to fight and you would just lose it too," said the woman as Momiji moved to grab another gun.

"who are you?" Momiji asked watching the two enter the room.

"Momiji you don't recognize your own mother?" Sophia said stepping into the room, she waved her hand and the curtains pulled back themselves and allowed the bright sunlight to shine in. Momiji shielded her eyes to allow them time to adjust and then stared at the woman before her. Her face was almost identical to her own but her hair was a darker shade of brown and her eyes were strikingly blue. She had on a red tank top and a beaded skirt, typical vacation attire; the man with her however stood out against the tropical Mexican atmosphere. He wore a dark green kimono with black obi, and a sword tied to his waist, his black hair was pulled back, and his dark eyes never left Momiji.

"Mom?" Momiji asked confusion filled her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened and realize that you were probably in some trouble so I hunted you down to offer you help," Sophia said glancing over at the man with her.

"I don't need your help mother," she said the last word with condescension as she threw back the covers and climbed out of the large bed. "I can take care of myself on my own."

"Yes and you have done a wonderful job of that so far have you not" Sophia said looking around at the messy and cluttered room.

"I'm adjusting to independent life," Momiji said.

"Momiji allow us to help you," Sophia said "I haven't been there for the past times when you needed me," her gaze once again shifted to the man dressed in the kimono, "but now I can offer you the help that you need."

"I don't need any help from anyone," Momiji said.

"You want to be able to hunt them down don't you? The ones who destroyed your family, who took your sister, you want the power to destroy them, well I can give it to you. Her eyes shifted to the man in the Kimono once again, "he was one the most prestigious Vampire Hunters known and he's going to train you in the arts."

"I've been trained thanks," Momiji said to him. As she stared at him she felt a sense of déjà vu, like she had seen him somewhere before, like she had spoken with him before now.

"Not like this you haven't Abby may have given you the basic skills but I will make you more powerful than you ever believed you could be," he said his voice was deep and commanded respect.

"Momiji please allow me to give you something that will help your endeavor," Sophia said.

Momiji stared into the eyes of the Kimono man unblinkingly. After a few seconds, she nodded her head, "Alright teach me what you can."

"Great Yoshiki get your girl to pack Momiji's things the next flight to Japan is in two hours and we don't have time to waste," Sophia said turning and walking towards the doorway, "And pay for this."

"Yoshiki? Yoshiki Takeda?" Momiji said looking at him.

"Yes, don't forget to thank your father for agreeing to train you, I don't expect Abby taught you any consideration" Sophia said walking out of the room.

"Sophia," Yoshiki said with a dangerous tone as he followed her.

Momiji stared at the doorway where her parents had just exited and a girl walked in. She bowed to Momiji and then spoke, "My name is Saya mistress if you need anything just tell me, I will pack your things while you shower and dress."

Momiji stared at the girl dumbfounded, "okay."

* * *

Momiji stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, she combed out her hair and then looked in the mirror. She stopped at her own reflection and stared into her eyes. She stood silent for a few moments and then flashes of the previous hours flashed through her mind. The numerous werewolves, all the blood, all the rage and pain, all of the malice, it all came crashing down on her as she stared at herself.

Remembering the gore made her legs go weak and she slide down and sat on the bathroom floor leaning against the sink counter. The job was getting harder, sure when she had worked for Abby there had been a fair share of killing but never had Momiji ever encountered things like this. Working for her father and mother had been different, they had little care for how the job got down just that it got done and that their targets didn't pose any more of a threat. And now it was all her, she had no partners to share her experiences with, or to shoulder the blame it was all her, her hands were covered in the invisible blood of her kills.

She took a few steadying breaths and allowed herself to calm down. She looked into her room and her bloodied jacket stared back at her, the room suddenly felt too small like it was pushing in against her. She needed to get away she needed to be free from her parents, she needed somewhere to clear her head and think, she needed to run. Momiji had always run, it was part of her, she loved it, like she running from all the bad things in her life, she needed to do that now.

She smiled thinking back to the all the time when she had been chasing a mark and they had run, she loved it, the chase, the hunt, but more than anything she loved the run. She picked herself and dug under her bed, she found her sneakers and then went over to her chest of draws. Even though it was California it was slightly chilly, she put on a pair of track pants and a long sleeved green under armor shirt. She pulled her hair back in a pony tail and then slipped on her sneakers. Instead of leaving through the bedroom door she slid open the large window in her room. She knew her mother wanted to talk with her and if she went through the front door she would be stopped and probably lectured.

Momiji slipped out and jumped down thankful that their house was a single level, modeled after Yoshiki's mansion in Japan. As she stood and looked up at the house behind her it reminded her a lot of the house where she had lived as a small child. That was another thing that had been swirling through her mind, all the childhood memories that she had begun to regain. She knew it was partly because she was not near her parents constantly and partly because Abby was dying.

Momiji shook her head throwing the thoughts of Abby from her mind, she silently crept around the house hoping that her mother and father were both occupied. She heard raised voices from one of the rooms near her and knew that it was Sophia and Yoshiki again, deciding to ignore them she made her way away from the house. When she reached the gate she was able to slip through easily, she closed the gate behind her and looked at the long driveway that wound down the mountain their house was situated on.

She smiled and cracked her neck then started running, her feet hitting the pavement hard. As she ran downhill she picked up speed, she smiled imagining herself jumping at the right moment and flying off into the darkness. "Yeah right, keep dreaming," she said but as she ran she felt all the barriers around her mind fall down, all her thoughts ran clear and she felt a euphoric sensation of freedom that she hadn't felt in months. When she reached the bottom of the drive she turned right knowing that if she ran far enough she would reach the shore. She let her feet carry her as she enjoyed the wind slapping against her face and the salty air fill her lungs. She wished life was always like this, free, calm, simple, easy. "Yeah keep dreaming," she muttered again.

* * *

Kusanagi sat in the backseat of Serena's car watching the scenery pass as Louis gave Hermione directions. He felt Serena shift next to him, she too was staring out at the passing scenery on her side of the car. He inhaled and exhaled he could taste the salt in the air, no matter where he went in the city he could taste it. But the taste of the Pacific tasted different from the Atlantic. He closed his eyes, he couldn't remember the last time he had slept a full day, it had been a long time before the attack on Serena and Hermione. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair thinking, it had been before Momiji left, that had been the last time.

He sighed realizing that he really needed to take a rest weekend sometime in the future, "Yeah right keep dreaming," said a female voice. He turned to look at Serena, who was still facing the opposite direction of him, he looked at Hermione who was speaking with Louis and realized that neither of them had spoken. He knew there were only two other options and he hoped that it wasn't the more logical one. He closed his eyes and waited for a telepathic link to open with someone, his sister, his mother, Alana, anyone who would be calling out to him. When none came he internally smiled realizing what it was.

He concentrated on opening the link, it took a few moments but he soon was able to see blurry shapes whipping by him. He looked down and saw his feet, which were not his, pounding quickly onto the black asphalt. He looked up, through her eyes, and saw up ahead the shore. Then suddenly his body came to a stop and he leaned over grabbing his knees for support, his breathing was hard and labored. Looking he stared down at an isolated beach that was right on the water, it was a beach that he knew well, it had rocky caverns, shallow wading pools, and tons of oversized rocks.

Suddenly he felt a hand shake him, "Kusanagi we're here," Serena said shaking him.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, then his gaze was caught by Louis. They locked eyes and Louis knew instantly what had happened, "I have to go can you handle this with them?" Louis nodded his assurance, "Thank you," Kusanagi stepped out of the car and shut the door, he looked at Hermione and Serena who were confused.

"Wait where are you going?" asked Serena.

He didn't answer her right away only blinked, "I'm….."

"It's Momiji isn't it?" said Hermione.

Kusanagi nodded, "I connected with her, I know where she's at I'm going to go and try to speak with her."

Hermione nodded "Good luck." Then she turned to follow Louis into the large house they had parked in front of.

"Hey, you know if she sees you she's probably going to attack you," Serena said.

"I am aware of that."

"Be careful her favorite move is to roundhouse swipe your legs to try and gain the higher footing," Serena told him.

"I'll keep that in mind." He turned away from her and was about to leave when she spoke again.

"Hey try to bring her back," Serena said. Kusanagi nodded and then with a gust of wind disappeared, Serena stared at the spot where he had been and then sighed. She turned and followed Louis and Hermione into the house.

Stepping over the threshold she felt power swirling all around her, it was a strong power full of warmth and safety, it was something that she hadn't felt in a long time. "Serena we're in here," said a voice from her right. Serena looked and saw Hermione and Louis sitting on a couch facing her. There was a woman sitting on an opposite couch facing Hermione and Louis. Serena could see that the woman had long blonde hair.

"Serena please join us," said the woman, though she did not turn to face her. Serena walked into the room and around the couch to sit with Hermione and Louis. She sat down and looked at Lenobia. "Would you like some tea?" asked Lenobia motioning to the porcelain tray sitting on a small table in front of them.

"No thank you," Serena said.

Lenobia gave her a wide kind smile. "You don't have to be so tense Serena I'm not going to bite," she said with a laugh.

Serena gave a weak smile and noticed that she had no fangs, "You're not a vampire" she said slightly shocked.

"No I am not, I am something a little more interesting," she said. She lifted her teacup to her lips and took a sip, she placed it down on the cup she held in her hand and then onto the tray. "As my brother told you I am an Oracle much like your friend here, but I also have another power as well, I am also a psychic." She nodded at Hermione and gave her a kind smile. "But I am a little different from the ordinary human I too am immortal in a sense."

"I'm sorry I don't understand," Hermione said "You are immortal without being a vampire?"

"I am immortal but I'm a special type, I age much slower than the average human. When I was twelve I received my first vision, after that I aged normally until I was twenty-five and I participated in the Rite of the Delphi and ever since then I have become a full oracle and my body as well as my powers have changed into what you see now."

"What's the rite of Delphi?" asked Serena.

Lenobia opened her mouth but was cut off by Hermione, "It's a ceremony where Oracles completely embrace their powers, when mind, body, and spirit are completely connected to the spiritual world. You become a complete Oracle, a daughter of Delphi, and with that completion you become immortal and great gifts are bestowed upon you."

Lenobia nodded and smile at her, "I see that though you have lived a life of a warrior you have not completely disregarded another path is open to you."

"I was trained by someone who knew my powers and who knew that with immortality I could take her place and run her school for a long time after she was gone," Hermione said.

"Yes well, being immortal has it's perks," Lenobia said. "But enough about me, you two came here for something did you not."

"We're trying to find answers about our friend" said Serena. She pulled out a picture and handed it to Lenobia, it was of Hermione, Serena, and Momiji sitting on the steps of Abby's house. Momiji was in the middle her arms around Serena and Hermione's shoulders, it was a bright summer day and they were all smiling.

Lenobia stared down at the picture trying to sort through all the images and feelings that she was getting. "There is a lot of love here" she said staring at the faces of the three girls. "You all grew up together and are very close, you were the triangle, that was your powers were based." Her eyes moved to the house behind them, she touched her fingers to the picture and traced the window on the front of the house. "There were dark secrets concealed in this place, there was great sorrow here, but also great happiness."

Serena glanced at Hermione, who was watching Lenobia silently, Serena looked back at Lenobia. She had closed her eyes and Serena could tell that she was trying very hard to get a vision. Suddenly she stiffened and Serena saw Lenobia's body began to shake, but it wasn't as violent at Hermione's visions usually where.

"This human is conflicted, she has gained a massive amount of power in a short time" Lenobia said. "This human has a great sorrow within her and her mental status is being compromised, she is alone and she is losing her sanity."

Hermione shifted next to Serena, "Who gave her this power?" asked Serena quickly.

"Two great forces, one gave her the strength and tools, and one gave her the ability. But it has come at a great price she is being forced to use her power to fight those who she doesn't want to…."

Serena let out a breath that she had been holding, _'So Momiji isn't voluntarily trying to kill us.'_

"Don't be so happy just yet young slayer she had an agenda, and agenda that will end with death," Lenobia said. Her eyes remained closed and she was silent for a few more seconds, then she began to shake more forcefully. "This will not end well….so much blood….fires....time….pain….death," Lenobia said then she stilled. She took a few steadying breaths and opened her eyes.

"Your friends in a tough situation" she handed the picture back to Serena. "Momiji knows that those who are training her are using her for their own personal reasons but she has decided that that is a price she willing to pay for her own revenge."

"Can you tell us what her plan is?" asked Serena.

"No it's very unclear, but I can tell you that unless she's stopped there's going to be a significant loss of life."

Hermione sighed, "Can you tell us who's been training her it may help us locate her."

Lenobia shook her head "there is a very powerful spell protecting their identities, whomever has taken her under there wing has made sure that they will not be found" said Lenobia. "I am sorry."

"No thank you very much for all your help," Serena said. She stood "This isn't much but I'm sure that we can find something."

"There is one image that I saw that I can give you it was of a large house, a style that I did not recognize so it most likely had a forigen architect, there were trees all around it, and I can't be sure but I'm pretty positive that its up high somewhere."

"That does help we can start looking around at any foreign built houses that have been bought lately" said Serena. She stood up, "thank you Lenobia it was nice to meet you and you have helped us."

She nodded and stood to see the three of them out. "I was my pleasure." She walked them to the doorway, "Louis tell Van that I'm going to stop by and see him sometime, it's been a while since I've seen my great nephew."

Louis nodded and turned to leave, he was stopped when she spoke again "Alana is doing better she's going to be well enough to fight soon." Louis looked back at him and nodded then started walking towards the car.

"Thank you again Lenobia" Hermione said as she walked out of the house.

"You are very welcome Hermione and remember that there are all different types of paths that we chose, we all must make our own decisions," she said with a smile. Hermione nodded and followed Louis.

Serena gave Lenobia a nod and was about to walk out of the house as well but before she walked out Lenobia grabbed her hand. "Serena I have to warn you about what's to come."

"What's to come?"

"You're family, the family that you have never seen before, they are returning, your brother is already here in Los Angeles and your mother….she will be here soon," Lenobia said.

"How do you know that?" asked Serena.

"I don't always just get visions from touching things, a person's aura can give me visions as well," said Lenobia.

Serena didn't know what to say, realizing that her mother and brother were soon going to be in such close proximity made her uneasy. "Thank you for your warning," she said then she once again attempted to leave. Lenobia however did not let go of her hand.

"Serena I know that your relationship with Endymion is turbulent but extend your hand he can help you and he will fight for you," Lenobia said. Serena nodded and then pulled herself free, she was walking to the car when she heard Lenobia again, "Your love will be remember for a long time to come." Serena stopped and looked back at the woman standing in the doorway. Lenobia smiled at her, Serena turned away and then went to the car.

The door closed behind them and the light that had flooded the courtyard was gone. Serena saw Hermione and Louis sitting in the car ready to leave, Serena jumped into the back seat. She felt her limbs shaking and her heartbeat had steadily increased.

"So what do we do now?" asked Hermione.

"Well looking for the type of house that Lenobia suggested may be a start we could go to a real-estate office and look for anything matching that description," Louis said.

"Do you really think they are going to let us just start looking around their high paying clients files?" asked Serena.

"Its worth a shoot, it may take a while and we may have to break a few windows but I think we can get in and get what we need" Hermione said starting the car.

"Yeah and that will alert the cops that someone's searching through housing records and if these people are as smart as I think they are they are going to be watching the radios and airwaves of our boys in blue" Serena said rubbing her hand through her hair trying to calm herself down.

"What do you think we should do then?" asked Louis.

"I think we need to go back and ask Darien and Daniel for help."

Hermione turned around and glared at her, "Are you out of your mind after all it took just to get the hell out of there? After I gave _The_,mind you, _The Vampire Queen _the biggest chewing out ever you want us to walk back into that house and just beg for their help?" Serena said nothing to answer her and just stared, "I'm gonna punch you in your blonde head" Hermione said. "I refuse and I'm not driving you there either, if you want to go back I'll drop you on the side of the road and you can have a nice long walk."

"Hermione…." Serena began to argue but was quickly cut off by Louis.

"There is another choice."

Serena and Hermione's head both snapped to him. "And that would be?" asked Hermione.

"We could go back to my home see if Alana can hack a few housing records and see what comes up," Louis said.

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione said turning back around and putting the car in reverse. As she drove away from the home she looked at Serena in the rearview mirror, "Why are you so determined to go back and see Darien all of a sudden Serena?"

"It's something that Lenobia said," Serena said.

"Which was?"

"She told me to trust him more and to extend my hand to him."

"So now you want to include him in everything?" Hermione said.

"Well at least we aren't keeping secrets from each other" Serena answered without looking at her.

Hermione glared at her through the mirror but Serena wouldn't look at her. "Hmm I think New York just got a little warmer."

"I think it just got a little colder here," said Serena.


	35. To be Uncertain, Decieving, and Cold

i do not own sailor moon, blue seed, or any of the characters.......i hope you guys enjoy, its a long chapter soi think you will.

* * *

Serena sat on the balcony of Louis' beach house. She stared up at the moon and studied it, her enhanced vision allowing her to see it more clearly. She was able to see the deep crevices on the surface and the bright haze that was emitted from the light reflecting off of the moon from the sun. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes allowing herself to be enveloped by the sound of the waves, the light of the Moon, and the smell of fresh air.

She thought about what Lenobia had said, and it made her think of the past few months. She and Darien had a bond, a strong bond, they were tied together by a strong force. But Serena was still hesitant about Darien's commitment to her. He had lived for centuries and he had ties that ran deep between his coven and him. He doubt was always around the same situation, how much did Darien love her?

She ran her hands over her face knowing that she was being ridiculous, she knew she was important to him and him to her, after all he had helped her accept herself, and if he hadn't cared so deeply for her he could have let her go insane with self loathing and denial. But instead he had helped her.

* * *

Serena sat in the middle of the large old oak bed her legs crossed, her hands in a relaxed position, she was trying to meditate and block everything out. Ever since she had started living with Darien many of her vampire characteristics had begun to emerge. Darien had said it was because Abby was losing her power and because she was now in such close proximity to other vampires.

She inhaled a deep breath and tried to concentrate on removing all sound around her, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. She could hear the waves outside crashing like thunder against the rocks, it was giving her a headache; she heard the beeping of horns from the traffic, the roar of cars, the blasts of jet planes, and the numerous voices, not from just the house but from the surrounding areas.

She tried to close her eyes tighter and tried to ignore the sounds, but by concentrating on one thing for too long she lost her control over her other senses. She began to smell the sweet flowers from outside and the sweetness made her sick, added with the heavy salty smell from the ocean, the fumes from the pollution of the city, the smell of blood from the vampires having their evening meal, the stench of garbage of the neighboring houses. The harsh smell of paint attacked her from all sides, and the burning chemicals from the cleansers that had been used to clean the house and the linens around her.

All of it was making her head feel like someone was constantly pounding on her forehead with a hammer. "Damn it!" she yelled out loud. But she refused to give in and continued to try and ignore everything, however it seemed the more she tried to ignore everything the louder everything got. She tensed, all the sounds assaulting her at the same time, she half expected mind and sense to explode.

Then suddenly she felt cold hands press over her eyes and it was like a blanket had covered her entire being. Everything was silent, everything was clam, she couldn't smell anything but the two burning candles in the room and the person standing behind her, she couldn't taste anything, she was completely still and ignorant to her heightened senses.

Serena took in a deep breath and leaned back into Darien, mentally thanking him for his presence. He always shielded her from her new abilities and gave her a feeling of calm when he was around her. "I see that meditation isn't helping," he whispered into her ear. She sighed in response.

"Serena you can't keep ignoring your abilities anymore, you have heightened senses from your vampiric half and you have to embrace them and learn to control them," he said.

"It's too overwhelming."

"The more you ignore them the more they will attempt to break through and gain your acceptance," he told her.

"Did you have this problem?" Serena asked.

"No I was born a vampire, this is the only world I have ever known, but for you it is all different." He paused and his hands were removed from her eyes he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "It must be hard for you," he said his words holding a deeper meaning.

"I've always been abnormal compared to normal people but this….this is so different, like there's another person inside of my fighting to come out."

"Technically there is," he said his chin was resting on her shoulder. The tenderness he displayed with her was something he would never do in front of his friend and followers.

Serena pulled away from him and stood in front of the bed, "That's the problem."

"You can't deny it Serena you are who you are."

"But that's just it isn't it Darien," she spun around and faced him. "Who am I? Am I the Slayer and the witch who has hunted and killed for sport? Or am I the warrior fighting to preserve and protect the innocents? Am the sleeper cell waiting for the call or the temptation of blood? Am I the vampire or the human? Am I a killer or am I just trying to survive? Who am I? Who am I becoming?

I feel like there's this thing inside of me trying to claw its way out and take control trying to destroy who I really am. But the worst part of it is that I feel this thing inside of me, I feel what it is, I feel it's thirst growing and even though it should disgust me and make me hide and cringe away all I can think is how good it will be to embrace it. To allow that dark creature inside of me take control."

Serena looked at Darien and felt tears welling in her eyes. "I hate and desire it all at the same time and I don't know what to do."

Darien stood and she was in his arms in a second, she lowered herself to the ground taking him with her. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead while whispering calming words into her ear. Her tears now burst through, all the frustration, all of the pain and confusion finally overflowing. She clung to him like he was her lifeline and buried her face into his dark shirt. She felt him pick her up and carry her to the bed. He laid her down and stretched out next to her. She rolled into his arms and once against buried herself against him.

After a few while she calmed down and her tears slowed. Darien sensed her calm returning and felt that it was time for him to speak. "You are you my love, you are all of those things that you described and more. Just because you are becoming something else doesn't mean that you hve to forget everything that you were." He ran his finer through her beautiful hair and inhaled her scent.

"You are everything you were and everything you will be. You are a goddess, a warrior, a witch, a slayer, a vampire, a woman, a child, a sister, a friend, and a lover, you may be different than you used to be but you are still the same. It's like growing up Serena, you aren't the same person you were when you were ten but you are still who were. You have changed and become something different but instead of throwing away the old and erasing everything you were you simply integrated it into your entire being."

Serena's arms came up around and she grasped him to her, "I know that this is the most difficult for you because you have been taught for your entire life that we are the enemy, we vampires and creatures who mercilessly kill for pleasure, and there are some who are like that, there are some who forget the humanity that it at our core and embrace the darkness in their soul. But you know from living here that not all of us are like that, and though you will soon feel the thirst like we do it doesn't mean that you are a monster. You do not have to take anyone's life, and you can learn to control your nature."

He pulled away from her enough so that he could look at her, "You Serena, you are my mate my life, the sister of Hermione, a daughter of the slayers, and you are half vampire. You didn't chose any of it but it was the hand that fate gave you and I know that you a strong enough to embrace all sides of who you are."

He pushed a strand of hair away from her face and then leaned in and gave her a warm kiss. He pulled back and looked into her blue eyes. "Thank you Darien," she said with a smile, she leaned in and gave him another kiss then laid her head on his chest. "Will you teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"How to be a vampire? How to embrace my nature?"

"Naturalmente il mio amore," he said speaking Italian. It was his native tongue and where he had been raised centuries ago. Though it was his native language he had no accent, he had had centuries to perfect a variety of different accents and languages. Serena loved it when he would speak to her in Italian though she had no idea what half of it meant.

* * *

Serena smiled at the memory, it had been only a few weeks after she had moved into the mansion, and one of the few times when she had shown her vulnerable side to Darien. She had done it only a few times and even though they were often butting heads and fighting, he was always there to comfort her when she felt doubt or weakness. She leaned back and stared up at the moon, "Artemis do you watch over your children of the night?"

"Artemis protects the children of Moon, not us we are products of the night, children of Nyx" said Darien from behind her. He was leaning against the doorframe staring t her.

Serena turned around to look him and gave him a half smile, "But then you do bear a striking resemblance to the Moon goddess." He took a few steps and then sat down on the chair next to her, "I was surprised when Louis said you wanted my help, especially after…." He trailed off.

"I was furious with what your mother said to Hermione and I, I could have never spoken to her again and I would have been content but, then Lenobia spoke with me and told me that I should trust you," Serena said.

"You didn't before?" he asked.

"I trusted you but…there's always been this question in the back of my mind." She paused and looked at him staring into his deep blue eyes wondering if she should speak it aloud. As she looked at him she realized that there was only one way to find out, she took a deep breath and spoke, "The question has always been 'If it came down to it would be chose his family or his mate?'"

Darien's gaze shifted away and he looked out at the scenery, he didn't look at her but she suddenly felt a warm sensation spreading from the bond between them. She stared at him and watched as he sat still yet embraced her completely with his love. "And then I realized the truth," she said realization dawning on her. She saw Darien still and she smiled, she stood and climbed into his lap. Serena wrapped his arms around her and her own around his neck, "You would leave them for me wouldn't you?"

Darien looked at her capturing her gaze, it told her everything she needed to know. Though he could never say it aloud he would, in an instant if it meant their future. Serena smiled brightly and leaned down and kissed him. She leaned her head against his and whispered "Thank you." She felt his arms tighten against her and she remained silent, she kissed his forehead and they stayed like that for a while.

Than Serena finally spoke, "Darien I realize now how much you mean to me, I want you to be a part of every aspect of my life, every single part, including the part that deals with Momiji." She paused and looked at him, "I know that you and I have different reasons for searching for her but I need you with me, especially now that we are going to try and find her and the people who have been training her for the past several months."

"Serena if we find Momiji I don't know what to do, she's Kusanagi's mate but she has a vendetta against all of us. Her anger is the only thing that is motivating her right now, if she is caught and brought before my mother and father for her crimes I don't know what their decision will be," he told her.

"That's why I want you to help me find her, help me convince her that we are not enemies, help me rehabilitate her in the eyes of the coven. I need her to be safe Darien."

"She attacked you, she wants to kill you il mio amore, she wants us all dead."

"I know but like you said she's motivated by anger and by her pain, if we can help her let go of those maybe we can convince her that her place is with Kusanagi," Serena said.

"She will never be accepted by our coven, her crimes are too severe."

"Then she live with Kusanagi, he's already and outcast with the majority of the family, they are perfect for each other, Darien if she's with him she would be safe and happy, she wouldn't have a reason to kill anymore, she would…"

"How do you know? How do you know that she wouldn't just keep denying that she was his mate and that she wouldn't just leave him and continue her rampage?"

Serena stared at him, "Because I know that if she embraces him Kusanagi will give her everything she could ever want. When she was with him before she was different she wasn't as angry, she wasn't like a storm anymore, she was like the ocean, restless and never still but filled with purpose."

"We have to find her before your parents send out hunters, if she is caught by one of the they will kill her."

Darien nodded, "Agreed, and though my brother is a pain most of the time I don't want him to feel the pain of losing his soul mate."

Serena was silent again but her body was tense and Darien sensed that there was something else she wanted to talk with him about. "Serena?" he prompted. _'Tell me what else weighs down on you,'_ he spoke through their telepathic link.

"Lenobia told me two things, to extend my hand to you and that……" she stopped and looked away from him.

"And?"

"And that my family is coming to Los Angeles."

"Your family?" Darien asked. Though he knew little about Serena's biological family he knew that it was a sore subject for her. He opened his mind to her and through their link tried to sooth her anxiety.

"She said that my mother was coming," Serena said leaning into him and allowing his aura to wash over her and take her in. "I haven't seen her in a long time, I don't know how to react."

"Do you think she has come to cause problems for you?" he asked.

"I honestly couldn't say, ironically I think you may know more of her than I do, she is a vampire after all."

"If you wish I can have Malachite search and see if we have any information on her or her whereabouts for the last several years."

"Don't bother Malachite with it, I want him to spend as much time with Mina as he can," Serena said. Though she hadn't been a friend to Mina Anica she felt for her lover, having the person you love dying in front of you must be a horrible ordeal. "Is she really going to die?"

Darien sighed and hugged her tightly, "Ami and Zoicite say that it's only a matter of time now. I saw her only a few weeks ago and it wasn't a pretty sight." Darien suddenly felt a black cut him off from Serena's mind, he jolted but kept his hold on her.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her wanted to know why she suddenly blocked him.

"It's nothing," Serena said trying to sound casual.

"You don't block me for nothing amore mio."

Serena stayed silent and refused to look at him, Darien though as to what he could have said that would have made her close of her mind. Than an idea came to his head, "Amore is it because of Mina?" Serena didn't answer him. "Amore are you jealous?"

"No!" Serena snapped, as she spoke she attempted to pull out of his embrace.

He however refused to let her go. "Serena you have nothing to be jealous of, the feelings that I have for Mina are the same that I have for my sister, we have not been romantically involved for a long time."

"But you were, and you were romantically involved with many other women before me," Serena said finally breaking away from his grasp. "You forget that I too have files that we read. Files that listed many of my predecessors, the only one you were ever serious with was Mina Anica, and though you're right it was a long time ago for me, for you fifty years isn't all that long."

"Serena Mina and I never had the same type of relationship as you and I, we were never bonded and we never had the same type of connection. Our relationship was a fleeting thing that was pushed upon us by our parents."

"Fleeting? A hundred years is fleeting?" Serena asked.

"A hundred years will be fleeting to you soon enough," Darien said standing and taking her into his arms.

Serena turned around from him so that her back was to his chest, Darien leaned his chin down on her shoulder. "Amore I cannot change the past, you know that better than anyone else, and I would not change it for the purpose of all those before you was to show me how empty my life was without you," he whispered in her ear as if afraid the world would hear his confession. He gently kissed her neck, "You are my everything."

Serena closed her eyes enjoying their private moment, "Darien I want Momiji to know this, to know this with Kusanagi, it's like nothing I've ever experienced and I know that it would be the same for them." She turned around to face him, "Promise me that you will do everything in your power to help me bring her back. To gain acceptance in the coven."

"Serena I…." his face was stone now, no longer the gentle passionate lover but the stern and stone leader.

"Please," she said placing her hand on his lips. "She is my sister, she is a piece of my soul that cannot be replaced and without her I am not the same, and neither is Hermione. Please for me?"

"I cannot make that promise," he said to her, she saw his eyes soften slightly sadly.

"Please Darien."

"I can only promise to help you, nothing more."

Serena turned away from him and looked into the dark of the ocean, she inhaled deeply and then turned back to him, "I can work with that." Then she leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Tap tap tap, tap tap tap, tap tap tap.

"Hermione will you stop that I cannot concentrate while you are distracting me," Alana said. Her back was turned and her fingers were furiously typing away at her computer. Louis, who was standing next to her a file in his hand, looked back at Hermione.

Hermione pursed her lips together, ignoring Alana's request she continued to tap her foot. She was sitting silently in a high back, plush, red velvet chair. Her arms were crossed, as were her legs, her foot was rhythmically tapping away as an attempt to try and keep her attention off of the man sitting in an identical chair next to her. She kept her, eyes straight ahead but every few seconds she could feel Daniel's eyes upon her.

She heard him sigh and noticed that he shifted in his chair. He leaned over and whispered to her. "Are you going to never speak to me again?"

Hermione refused to acknowledge his presence and remained as still as a statue. "Hermione? Will you please talk to me." She didn't once recognize him and continued to tap her foot. "Hermione."

"Give it up Daniel she won't speak until she wishes to," Alana said. "Once while we were training she was silent for three days ignoring Serena and Momiji for no reason."

"There was a reason," Hermione whispered through clenched teeth.

Daniel's head snapped and looked at her almost thinking he had imagined she had spoken until Alana addressed her, "Oh really would you like to refresh my memory I seem to have forgotten the reason." Hermione remained silent and continued to glare at the back of Alana's head. "I believe it was because we had not sunscreen and we all got sunburned…."

"You know that wasn't it," Hermione whispered again.

"Oh that's right we forgot to take matches with us."

"Alana…."

"Or was it sleeping bags?"

"It was because Serena and Momiji forgot to bring the goddamn tent!" Hermione yelled throwing her hands in the air.

They heard Alana chuckle and she saw Louis smile. "Really how do you forget a tent when you are going camping in the woods!" Hermione yelled. "Stupidest packers really."

"Still grumbling about that Hermione really how long ago was it?" said Serena walking into the room, Darien following closely behind.

"Shut up you didn't get poison ivy did you Serena, no I don't think so, well I still have scars from it so shut it!" Hermione snapped.

Serena laughed as she walked over to Alan and stood on the opposite side of Louis. "Have you found anything with the information that we gave you?"

"I've been checking all the newly foreign built houses against their owners and all known alias' to see if anything comes up but so far nothing is clicking. There are a few celebrities that are under watch for black magic and drug use, but other than that there's nothing of significance here," Alana said.

"I see, have you just run background checks on the realtors someone may have purchased the house under a borrowed name," said Serena.

"I thought of that so I checked someone of the realtors but again there's nothing here," Alana said. "Lenobia said nothing else about the house, like what kind of foreign type it was?"

Serena shook her head, "No just that it didn't look like it was built by a local architect."

"Why would she say foreign though there are many European houses that are built in the same type as houses here in L.A." said Darien.

"I don't know, just that it was foreign," Serena told them.

"It has to be significantly different from the houses around here for her to think that it was foreign," said Hermione from her chair. The four of them looked over to Hermione who was still sitting in her chair, her arms uncrossed, Daniel was staring at her intently as if he was trying to telepathically communicate.

Hermione glanced at him then shook her head and stood, "The house has to be something that would look out of place, in the high upscale neighborhoods. And if you think about it it's going to most likely be secluded, for training and to meet the needs of a hunter a house needs to be somewhere private where no citizens can accidentally walk by and notice something."

"That's not necessarily true with a good cloaking spell, a hunter would be able to live in the middle of a residential area without gathering any attention," Louis said.

"Yeah but to train Momiji I'm sure that these teachers wanted somewhere private, this is a personal mission against everyone and they don't want anyone interfering so I don't think they would take a chance," Hermione said. "She said it was up high, look in the hills, a large secluded house, that's probably the design of something other than Western or mainstream European."

Alana turned around and started typing. Serena and Louis watched as Alana searched through the files trying to filter out as many as she could. Hermione saw Darien staring past her and knew that he and Daniel were having a telepathic conversation.

Suddenly Hermione's phone started beeping telling her that she had a text message. She pulled out her phone and flipped it open, she stared at a number that she didn't know and pressed the acceptance icon. It took her about ten seconds to realize who was texting her, she almost dropped her phone but caught herself at the last moment.

She glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. No one had. She looked down again and read the words.

_Hermione we're back in L.A. Momiji attacked us. We want to meet. ASAP. ALONE._

Hermione took a deep breath and then texted back.

_Where? When?_

She sent the text and looked around once more. Darien and Daniel were still engaged except now they were standing off in a corner together conversing in hushed tones. Serena and Louis were still watching Alana, and imputing their own thoughts. Quickly Hermione turned her phone to vibrate and flipped it close.

She felt it vibrate in her hand only a few seconds later. She opened it again and read.

_In an hour. Skyline. _

Hermione thought for a moment and then typed back and answer.

_Alright._

She flipped the phone closed and looked at Serena and Alana, she knew why Sarah had contacted her. It was because she knew Hermione out of all three of them would be the most sensible and more willing to make a deal. Hermione put her hand in her pocket and touched the keys to Serena's car.

Getting to the bar would be easy enough but she needed a way to get out without anyone following her. 'Damn it I can't just walk out,' she thought. She racked her brain then suddenly got an idea. She looked around and saw no one really paying attention to her, she smiled at her plan and hoped that it would work.

She inhaled a deep breath, "Oh yeah! Well fuck you I'm done!" she yelled as loud as she could. She spun on her heel and then stormed out of the room stomping towards the front door. She slammed it as she walked outside and ran to the parked car. "Come on, come one." She put the key in the ignition and kept the walls around her mind strong as she pulled out of the driveway and onto the main street.

She glanced back at the house as she drove away and then finally let out a breath. "Thank you fake telepathy," she said as she turned heading towards downtown.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" asked Alana.

"I have no idea" said Serena shocked. She turned around and looked at Daniel, "What did you say to her?"

"Me? What did you say to her she wasn't talking to me" he said. "I thought that she was talking to you."

"No I wasn't with her I was trying to help Alana" Serena looked at Alana.

"Not me I was concentrated on this."

Serena looked over at Louis, he shook his head. "So you're telling me that she just freaked out on no one?"

"You didn't say anything to her at all?" Daniel asked. Serena shook her head, "And she hasn't been speaking to me so…."

Darien began to chuckle and everyone looked at him, "I believe that Hermione has just pulled a fast one on us."

Serena thought about it for a second, "Oh damn it." She threw down the file in her hands and leaned against the computer table, "It was a distraction."

Alana smiled, "Nice."

"Where would she be going?" asked Daniel.

"Perhaps it has to do with the person she was just texting" said Louis.

"She was texting someone?" said Serena.

"She received two text messages and replied to them both right before she made her exit."

"Who was texting her?" asked Serena trying to think of who would be contacting Hermione. She rubbed the back of her neck drawing a blank.

"She is blocking me" Daniel said.

"Well she's been doing that all night so it's not all that new" Alana said.

"Should I send someone out to look for her?" asked Louis.

Daniel looked like he was about to say yes when Serena interjected. "Naw Herm can take care of herself and if she went then she must trust whomever it was."

"Serena you were just attacked several days ago, perhaps sending someone out to look for her would be a good idea," Darien said.

Serena hesitated and then nodded, "Alright but just inform everyone that she's out alone, tell them to keep a watch not to try and bring her back, she may just be trying to clear her head from the fight she just had."

Darien nodded and then turned to Louis, he gave a small nod. Louis handed Serena his filed and then disappeared.

"I think I should go out and look for her" said Daniel.

"I don't think that's the best idea" Serena told him.

"You want me to sit still and wait until she comes back?"

"Yeah," said Serena "Don't try to keep her on a leash Dan, she'll just break it while she escapes. Give her her space and wait if we get a tip that there's something going on then go but I think Herm's just trying to get some peace. It's hard having someone in your head all the time."

Daniel nodded and sat back down trying to relax but in the pit of his stomach he had a bad feeling.

* * *

Momiji lay in the sand staring up at the moon, she listened to the waves crashing over the rocks around her, and inhaled the fresh air deeply. Her shoes were sitting next to her the socks neatly tucked in them. Her green shirt was laying overtop of her shoes, she was only in a black sports part and her pants. She moved her arms up and down making a pattern in the sand.

The sand was cold against her skin but it didn't matter she was always cold now. But at least it was quite, here she was able to forget all of the memories, the things she had done earlier. She inhaled the smell of the sand and the surf washing the smell of blood from her memory. "Thank you God for creating the ocean."

She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at the dark water remembering the last time she had been to the beach during the day. It had been a few months before the incident at the restaurant. She, Serena, and Hermione were supposed to be training the new recruits but they had easily gotten bored, so they had left a couple of the older girls in charge, grabbed their suites and towels and headed for the beach.

Closing her eyes she could imagine she was there, she remember laying in the warm sand the sun beating down on her back and warming her as she lay flat on her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw Hermione sitting next to her reading her second book of the day while sipping on a mimosa. Momiji turned her head to the other side and saw Serena laying on her back snoring, she had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had gotten to the beach. Momiji smiled knowing that she was going to have to wake Serena up and tell her to turn over, otherwise she would bitch at them about an uneven burn.

Momiji flipped onto her back and looked up at the bright sun, the seagulls flying over head. She heard children laughing and playing around them, a radio somewhere in the background playing a happy sounding song. The smell of burgers being cooked, and fires being deep fried somewhere being her.

She blinked and suddenly she was back on the cold, dark beach, alone. She looked into the deep depths of the ocean and thought how easy it would be to walk right into them and submerge herself and never return.

'Why do you want to die Momiji?' said a gentle voice on the wind.

Without realizing it she answered, "So I can forget. The blood and the pain. So I can forget their faces, the faces of all those I've killed. So I stop feeling like I'm empty and hallow. So this anger inside of me will stop eating away at my soul." She paused and took a deep breath, "I hate this, I hate this power I've been given, it's like a black hole inside of me, so powerful that it sucks away all the rest of me." She leaned forward and hugged her legs. "I hate being cold all the time."

Warm arms encircled her from behind. She inhaled a sharp breath as she was suddenly assaulted with his presence, he buried his face in her hair and kissed her neck. And though she knew that she should be pulling away from him she didn't, her body refused to move.

"I can feel you," he said his voice deep and thick with pain.

"I didn't feel you," she whispered.

"Your own pain is dulling everything else, you can't sense anything."

She knew she should pull away from him, but his body was warming her skin, and his presence was touching and warming her inside as well. She turned her head and leaned her cheek on his chest, "Kusanagi" she whispered.

He didn't speak, but she felt his lips on her shoulder. Momiji tilted her neck allowing him access to her neck, she felt tears gathering in her eyes. His lips traced over her pulse and then back to her shoulder. "Momiji…"

She put her hands on top of his and moved them to her hips, he began to rub her sides up and down. She felt the heat from his touch and it intoxicated her. He moved his hands and ran them over her flat stomach, "You're freezing."

She turned around and faced him, as soon as she stared into his eyes she felt the tears fall down her face. "Tell me this isn't a dream. Make this real. God please make him real."

"It's real Momiji," he told her. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her body to him. "I'm here with you."

"I shouldn't be letting myself indulge in this, I should wake myself up, but I can't," she whispered. She pulled back and looked at him through her tears. "I dream of you all the time, every time I don't mothers medicine I dream of you."

"Momiji why do you take medicine to make you stop dreaming?" he asked.

"Cause if I don't it huts too much in the morning, like a knife in my soul. And even though I dream of you most of the time, I dream of them as well, their faces haunt me." She looked away from him and into the distance as if she saw something beyond the darkness. "I see them Kusanagi, I see them watching me with hatred in their eyes."

"Momiji…" he stared at her realizing that she was far worse than he had thought. "I'm going to take you home Momiji, I'm going to take you away from here." He stood up and tried to pull her up with him but she just remained sitting in the sand.

"I can't go even if I wanted to," she whispered. "Kusanagi just stay here with me until I wake up." She held his hand and pulled him back down to her.

"Please stay with me."

"Momiji this isn't good for you, your mind isn't right, come home with me baby let me get you help," Kusanagi said pushing hair away from her face.

She smiled up at him tears still running down her face. "I cant leave them, not now, not after…."

"Not after what Momiji?"

"There's still work to be done……it's not over….." she said laying her head on his chest her eyes drooping.

"Momiji what's not over?" he held her face in his hands shaking trying to wake her up. "Momiji?"

"MOMIJI!"

She woke with a start, shooting up and looking around she saw that she was still on the beach. She lay back down, putting her hand to her forehead she felt beads of sweat collecting there. "A dream," she said. She felt something wet on her face, she touched her cheeks and felt tears, "Damn dreams" she muttered.

She pushed herself up and grabbed her shirt, she pulled it over her head and slipped her socks and shoes back on. She finished tying her shoe and then looked at the ocean again. She took a deep breath and shook her head then took off running back towards her house.

Kusanagi crouched into the shadows of the tree branches hiding himself from anyone looking up. He watched Momiji run, his eyes narrowed as he followed her in the darkness. He made a leaping jump and landed silently into another tree closer to her. He had made up his mind he was going to follow her despite the danger. He needed to know who she was with and who was destroying her.

'She said mother's medicine' he thought. 'I wonder….' He thought as he jumped into another tree and continued his pursuit.


	36. Hermione's conversations and dilemma

I do not own sailor moon or blue seed!!!!

Hi lovely fans I have updated once again! I hope you all enjoy we're about to get into some interesting chaps in the next few posts so keep with me!

* * *

Hermione pulled up into the driveway of the Ambrose house, it was almost noon and she had been gone several hours. She had turned off her cell phone and not checked it since she had left Serena and the others. Sunlight bathed the large courtyard illuminating all the beautiful stonework that was done to the driveway. She saw the heavy curtains and shutters pulled tightly against the windows of the house, sunlight was deadly, and with the King and Queen there she knew there would be no chances taken. Hermione leaned back and looked up at the bright sun, it was about 77 degrees out and it was beautiful. She basked in the glory of the sun and loved how its rays warmed her skin. It had been a while since she had been awake during the day; she had always had a strange sleeping schedule but having a boyfriend that was a vampire made it even stranger.

She stared at the blue sky a warm breeze blew against her and the car. In the background she heard the hum of passing cars and the birds chirping around her. She looked over at the front door and shook her head, she wasn't ready to go back into the darkness again. She hopped out of the car and walked around the house to the back, she stood at the gate and pressed her fingerprint against the key pad. The gate unlocked and let her into the large backyard garden.

She took a moment to admire the backyard, she had never seen it during the day and as beautiful as it was during the evening it was even more beautiful during the day. She slowly walked through the garden, noticing how the cameras along the gate were following her. She smiled at one and then waved knowing that someone was watching her. She reached the pristine pool at the very back side of the property. She reached down and put her hand into the water and found that the temperature wasn't completely cool or hot, it was exactly how it should have been. Hermione took a moment to think it over and then stripped down to her tee shirt and underwear, then dove into the blue water.

She did a couple of laps before she stopped and just floated in the water on her back. She closed her eyes and let the water engulf her and all the sound around her. She thought back to the night that had just ended a few hours ago. It seemed like it had been one of the longest nights of her life. She dunked herself underwater and timed how long she could hold her breath. When she came back up she swam to the edge and pulled herself up on the warm concrete. She turned over on her back, her thoughts drifted back to the night previous. To the drive, to the bar, to Sarah, and to Momiji.

* * *

Hermione stood at the end of alley way looking down towards the entrance of the bar. She saw a long line of Goth's waiting as they attempted to get into the bar that was known for hosting those notorious in the underworld community. Had she tried to enter the bar only a few months ago it would have been a death sentence, but now that she had the family name of Ambrose protecting her she was practically a welcome guest, well almost welcome. She walked past the long line of Goths standing waiting for their chance at immortality, most of them glared at her scoffing at her attire and demeanor.

One girl glance at her laughed and then turned to her boyfriend to make a snarky comment, 'Teenagers' she thought, 'Think they know everything.'

'I believe that you were like that once as well,' Sarah's voice rang through her head.

Hermione smiled, at least she knew she hadn't been set up. She walked right up the large bounce, he was a vampire, not old but not right out of the grave. He looked down at her, arms crossed over his chest, muscles bulging out of his too tight black shirt. He look at her for a few moments, she knew he wasn't going to let her in unless she said something.

"Hermione Ambrose," she said. He stared at her for a few more seconds and still did not move. She rolled her eyes, "Do you want me to make some phone calls? Or Show you my id or something to prove to you that I'm Daniel Ambrose's mate?"

"No Ms. Ambrose that won't be necessary," said a blonde woman in a red dress, she moved the bouncer aside and opened the door to her with a bow. She was older than the bouncer and Hermione could tell that she had authority.

Hermione stepped up to the door and heard the groans, gasps, and curses from the lone line of Goths behind her. She turned around and looked at the girl who had laughed at her, the child was glaring, Hermione smiled and gave her a shrug. She walked down a flight of stairs into the underground bar, the smell of alcohol and blood assaulted her senses when she rounded the corner into the main part of the establishment.

There were people sitting everywhere, some human, some vampire, werewolves in human form, some that were more powerful and dangerous things. She noticed how many glared at her, even with the glances she was getting there were several agents of the Ambrose family in the place and she knew she wasn't in any danger. She went right to the back wall at the far end of the bar and sat down in the corner booth.

"I'm surprised adopting the name so easily," Sarah said. Her face was dark, shadows covering her features.

"I didn't adopt it, we've just been told to use it when we need something, the words been circulated everyone knows who we stand with now," Hermione said.

"Who you sleep with you mean," Sarah didn't hide the malice in her voice.

"If you want to talk talk don't sit here and berate me because you're pissed…"

"Pissed doesn't even begin to describe what I am you fucking traitor," Sarah said. "You're a disgrace Hermione and if I could I would kill you right here and now but I'm here on official business as a diplomat so I can't."

"And I bet that just chaps your ass doesn't it," Hermione shoot back.

Sarah was silent, "You're one of the biggest failures I've ever encountered in my life, all of those years wasted on you."

"Shut up and tell me what this is all about or I'm getting out of here," Hermione said.

Sarah glared at her for a few moments. "Like I told you Momiji attacked us a few days ago, she took several important manuscripts with her…"

"What did she take?" Hermione interrupted her.

Sarah thought for a moment and then spoke, "She took the McLeon spell books, the Tiblet, the Knoqu, and…the Rites of Chthonian and the Spells of Erebus."

"She took all the books you had on dark magic," Hermione said realizing everything that had been taken.

"She took a lot, when I reported it to the Hunters Syndicate they have classified this incident as a level six," Sarah said. "Idiots if I was running the show it would have been a level eight immediately."

"Since when have you been working with the Hunters again? Abby cut all ties with them years ago."

"Since the balance of power has shifted against us, our political placement in the Underworld isn't as safe as it was when we were independent and had the three of you," Sarah said. "You really screwed a whole tone of us Herm."

"We didn't mean…"

Sarah slammed her hand against the table "Oh shut the hell up you knew what you were choosing, don't play innocent with me!" They sat staring at each other for a few seconds, Sarah had leaned forward in her fit and Hermione could not see the bruises on her face. Momiji had done a number on her that was for sure.

"Any ways the Hunters want to meet with your boyfriends, want to make some kind of agreement," Sarah said settling back into her seat.

"Agreement?"

"We want to work with you guys."

"To do what?"

"Eliminate Momiji," Sarah said.

Hermione sat in shocked silence for a few moments and then shook her head, "What the hell do you mean eliminate her, she's working for your side."

"No she's working for someone else, we haven't had any control over her since the three of you defaulted," Sarah told her.

"Why are you wanting to talk after just this one incident Momiji could be just trying to keep you and Blake out of her plans," said Hermione, she knew as soon as the words left her lips they were delusions but she couldn't fathom the Hunters trying to take out Momiji.

Sarah looked up at her with a questioning gaze, "Hermione you don't know what's been happening do you?"

Hermione stared at her, "I know that Momiji's being trained by someone very dangerous, I know that several days ago Serena and I were attacked by someone who looked very much like Momiji, and I know that she's been M.I.A. for a long time now."

"You know nothing," Sarah said. "I'm surprised I thought that the Ambrose family would be more informed, granted I didn't know anything until I went to the Syndicate but that's because I've been hiding out under a rock for the past few months. You, god you don't have any excuse."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I guess there's no harm in giving you this since I'm pretty sure that after you see it you're little Royals are gonna jump at the chance to get in bed with us," Sarah put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small silver jump drive. "Put this in your computer, read over everything and then give me a call."

She stood from the booth and adjusted her coat around her, "Well seeing as how you are a little more ignorant then we thought I guess proposing a meeting between the higher ups isn't really the best move right now, but I don't care, tell you're bedmate that my bosses want to meet your bosses."

"I don't have a boss," Hermione said.

"Right." She started to walk away then stopped and turned to look at Hermione, "A word of advice, don't have lunch before you open that."

* * *

Hermione looked over at the pile of clothes sitting on the other side of the pool, the jump drive was in her pocket. She hadn't told anyone about it, she hadn't told anyone anything other than her quick text to Serena that she was heading back to the main house. She knew she would have to face Lita or Leah but she felt that whatever was on the jump drive was a little more important.

However she fought with herself the entire drive back, that's why it had taken her so long to get back. She had driven around for a good three hours before finally deciding to go back to the house. Her dilemma, handing the jump drive over to the Ambroses meant pretty much signing Momiji's death warrant. It meant killing her sister, her best friend, part of the only family she had left.

She heard the tap of shoes as someone walked towards her. Suddenly the light above her was blocked by a tall shadow, "After all the hullaballoo you made about coming back here after fighting with Valencia and you decide to come back of your own free will, gotta hand it to you you're a trip."

"I meet with Sarah," Hermione said. She saw Serena jolt slightly.

"What did she want?"

"There's been another incident with Momiji…" Hermione sighed, "She attacked Sarah and Blake and took most of their information on Dark Magic."

Serena took a few steps backwards and fell down into a long chair, she settled herself on the edge and ran her hands through her hair before speaking, "Hermione do you know what Momiji could do with those books?"

"A whole shit ton of damage," Hermione said.

"Yeah, that's saying it nicely."

"What else did she tell you?"

"She's working with the Hunters Syndicate."

"Do they know about Abby?"

"I don't think so, that's not really something you tell them as you put your application in," Hermione said. "Can you imagine her telling them 'Oh yeah hey btw I have this crazed creature living in my house, who used to be my teacher, but because she wanted to kill the entire vampire race she infected herself with a virus.' I'm sure they would love that."

"What did she think Momiji's going to do with them?"

"She didn't tell me her entire theory but whatever Momiji's planning it's not going to be good."

Serena ran her hands through her hair again, "We have to tell Darien and the others."

"Yeah," said Hermione. She glanced over at the pile of clothes, considering telling Serena about the jump drive.

"Valencia's going to go ballistic," Serena said. "She'll try to convince everyone to kill her before she comes to kill us."

Hermione tore her eyes away from the pile and looked at Serena. "What do you think?"

Serena was silent, "I don't know, I mean its Momiji and I don't think she's past redemption but I don't know, I mean from what we've heard she's really messed up."

Hermione thought about it for a few more seconds, "Come on lets go inside I'm sure Daniel's guarding the door waiting."

"He was worried about you all night, almost went out when the sun was rising to try and find you."

"I sent you a text telling you I was coming back here," said Hermione.

"Not the point Herm you took off without a seconds notice and kind of freaked us all out in the process, though I have to say Darien was impressed with your improvisation," Serena said standing and stretching out her limbs. "Let's go inside Daniel has towels waiting for you and there's food too." Serena started walking back to the house while Hermione went and gathered her clothes.

She kept herself from touching the jump drive, she would wait, she wanted to see what was on the disk first. She wasn't about to sign Momiji's bounty yet, she had to be sure that she would be doing the right thing first.

* * *

Momiji sat leaning against a wall in her room, he feet pushed out in front of her. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the scent of the room around her of the Chamomile, of the wind, of the plants and trees around her. Anything to keep her mind away from what was happening in the basement. She heard a thud from below her and she clenched her eyes tighter.

'Why why why?' her mind screamed. 'Why are you so stupid?' She clenched her fist into her forehead and then let it drop to her lap. She sat there for a few more seconds before she crawled over to the middle of her bedroom floor. She laid down upon it, her ear to the floor, her fist clenched almost wanting to pound upon the floorboards. 'Why? Why did you follow me here? Why Kusanagi? Why?'

Fifteen feet below her Sophia stood standing before a bloodied figure tied to a silver chair. "Are you ready to give us what we want?" she asked. She stared at him with cold eyes. Yoshiki stood behind her, his demeanor was still and he stood like a tall statue.

"Sophia Roderick my father's told me about you," Kusanagi said. "Told me about the inferiority complex you have with your mother."

Sophia's eyes narrowed at him " I've also heard about you as well Mamoru Kusanagi Ambrose, about how you are a disgrace to your family, a petty little drug addict Prince who brought only shame and dishonor to his family."

Kusanagi chucked, "No matter what you say to me Roderick it would hurt."

"Oh really and why is that?"

"Because I have something that you don't," he said with a broken smile.

"Which is?"

"A place forever in your daughter's heart."

Sophia glared at him and nodded her head at Saya, who was standing behind Kusanagi. Saya took a long silver poker out of a pile of hot coals and shoved it through Kusanagi's shoulder blade.

From above them Momiji could hear his screams of agony, "Kusanagi, why did you come here?" She turned over and stared at the ceiling, she closed her eyes and let the tears roll down her face and onto the floor. "You're such an idiot, you stupid, stupid, stupid, idiot, I hate you so much you pathetic moron."


	37. Deceptions are in the Blood

I do not own sailor moon or blue seed.......

* * *

"Meeting with a Vampire Hunter are you insane what if she followed you here?" yelled Valencia. She stood next to her husband, who was occupying Darien's large desk. Hermione stood in front of the desk quite, she had not spoken since her and Serena had entered the house and been summoned to the room. Serena had explained where Hermione had been and it had only taken a few seconds but Valencia had reacted just as they both predicated.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the Vampire Queen's rage, she wasn't listening to the entire story. "We will have to move, this location is not safe for any of us anymore! You have put us all in danger!" Valencia glared at Hermione.

"Darling Darien's spells and security are of the highest quality, I do not think it will be necessary for us to leave," Kreon said.

"That is irrelevant we are all in danger now!"

"Mother calm down," said Rei.

"I will not calm down your brothers harlot has endangered us all" Valencia screeched.

"Mother that is uncalled for!" said Daniel stepping up. Hermione raised her eyebrows, she couldn't deny that she was surprised that he was taking her side against his mother.

"I will not have that girl here, not only does she not respect any of us but she blatantly doesn't care about the coven that is trying to embrace her!"

"They aren't going to kill us," Hermione finally spoke up and the entire room quieted. All eyes turned to her, "They want to meet with the authority of this coven," she paused before speaking again "they want an alliance."

"An alliance?" said Kreon "Why?"

"Two members of the Syndicate were attacked by a Rogue Hunter a few days ago, several important and powerful books of Dark Magic were taken and they are afraid that this Hunter is planning to eliminate not only our coven but their Syndicate as well," Hermione explained.

Serena sat forward in her seat and glanced up at Darien. "If the Syndicate is reaching out this may be an opportunity to great to pass up," he said. "We have always wanted to meet their officials."

"It would be good for us, we could learn then who our real enemies are and put a face to the opposition," said Jadeite.

"Wait a second they are extending their hand to you and you are looking at this like a military move?" said Hermione.

"You have to understand Hermione they have been hunting us for years, and we have never known anything about their hierarchy, the hardest part about us fighting them was always that we didnt know who we were fighting, this could be the only chance that we get to gain the upper hand," said Daniel.

"Creating an alliance with them may also enable us to procure a cure from them," said Malachite.

"No!" Hermione said. "They are reaching out to you with an olive branch this could be an opportunity to change things, don't betray them with plots and secreacy."

"The last time we made an alliance with the Hunters Syndicate we were placed under unbearable restrictions and forced to live by their laws," Valencia said. "We were persecuted and treated as animals, worse than the lycanthropes we will not go back to living as their underlings."

"That was years ago, that was the first Syndicate, things have changed since then, working with them could prove to create peace and possibly a stand down on both sides," Hermione said.

"You're dreaming girl there is will never be a stand down between Vampires and Hunters, to them we're the enemy and they are the law enforcers," said Nephrite.

"And yet your wife was once a hunter was she not?" Hermione snapped at him. She looked over at him and glanced at Lita for the first time. "The hunters are not unreasonable and they respond to logic, if you appeal to them with a plausible treaty they would most likely consider it."

"You are young and foolish Hermione you cannot understand the politics between Hunters and Vampires," said Nephrite.

Hermione looked at Kreon, who had not spoken for a while, "You were known throughout the Underworld for to trying to create peace between Slayers and Vampires, you tried to work with the Hunters Syndicate. Will you now stand back from the ideals that you once preached to vehemently?"

Kreon looked up and his black eyes locked eyes with Hermione's brown ones. They stared at each other for several seconds, Hermione pleading with any and all gods that he would agree to work with the Hunters for the right reasons. Finally after several silent moments Kreon stood, "We will meet with the Hunters Syndicate, tell your contact that we will send an ambassador from our coven at the next full moon. I will not promise that we will not use this to our advantage but we will not make the first move of agression."

Hermione nodded then she bowed and left the room, Serena stood and followed quickly closing the doors behind them. Hermione turned as soon as they were separated from the room and let out a breath of relief. "I think my heart stopped a couple times."

"I think you were kick ass!" said Serena. She pulled Hermione into a hug and let Hermione's weight fall onto her. "Come on let's get you into a shower and into bed, you probably feel worse then I do."

* * *

Momiji sat on the steps leading down to the basement, she could hear her parents questioning Kusanagi, and she could feel his pain. His proximity made their connection stronger, she felt every burn on his body as if it was on her own skin, every bruise as if it she had been hit herself, and his the weakening of his spirit and body.

"Kusanagi," Momiji whispered. She heard the voices from the other end of the basement getting louder. Momiji jumped up quickly and hid herself under the steps of the basement. She watched at her mother, father, and their servant Saya walked towards her.

"He is strong Yoshiki I didn't expect him to break only after a few hours," Sophia told him. She wasn't dressed in her normal attire, her delicate and regal kimono was gone, replaced by black pants and a long sleeved black shirt.

"Saya is trained in torture, I thought that he would be showing more signs of fatigue by now," Yoshiki told her. His usual green kimono had been replaced by a dark red one, Momiji wondered if he had thought it would hide Kusanagi's blood. It didn't work of course Kusanagi's blood wasn't red anymore, the spice had taken care of that.

"He will we only started the treatment a several hours ago, we will give his body time to adjust," said Sophia. "But you could already see signs....."

She watched as the three of them climbed the steps and waited several minutes till she was sure that they were not going to return. She carefully crept from behind the stairs and rounded the corner to the other end of the basement. In front of her was a thick wall with a large looking vault door, it reminded Momiji of a bank vault. She realized, however, that the entire thing was made of silver.

She looked around to ensure that no one was watching, then she allowed her energy to spread and out and find where everyone was in the house. Sophia and Yoshiki were in the master study together, Rin was in the garden, Nia was currently occupied in the kitchen, and Saya was in the training room sparring with Yoshiki's other servant. Momiji withdrew her senses and held out her hand, she concentrated on the large and heavy lock that was embedded in the door. She turned her wrist counter clockwise and the lock began to move with her hand.

She turned her wrist completely around and the lock clicked open with a loud clang, she wasn't worried though the basement was sound proof. She grabbed the handle on the large door and pulled it open, a blinding light hit her in the eyes, she shielded her face with her hand. She grimaced at the intensity, they were blaring the lights in his cell. She stretched out her hand and used her power to lower the voltage of the lights and close the door behind her, it locked automatically when the door shut.

When her eyes had adjusted she sat looked at Kusanagi, he was shirtless and shoeless, his head slumped forward, he was tied to the chair with silver barbwire. There were gashes on his chest that were oozing blood and burns that she could tell had been made with silver. She inhaled a gasp of breath and it caught his attention, he looked up at her. Blood dripped down his face covering his eye, there were several cuts and bruises on his face and yet with all his wounds he managed to smile at her softly but it looked like it hurt.

Momiji dropped to her knees and let the tears fall from her eyes, "You idiot!" she yelled at him. "Why did you follow me here! I thought you were a dream! You should have stayed away!" she said.

"How could I leave you here?" he said his voice horse.

"I'm not in any danger here they are my parents, I'm in more danger with you!" she yelled.

"Do you really still believe that Momiji?" She looked up at him, "After everything do you still believe that you are safest here?"

"They will never hurt my they are my parents!"

"They may not have hurt you physically but.....you are losing your mind, they are destroying your mind and your soul without even realizing it," he spoke as if every word was a struggle. His breathing was labored and it looked like it hurt him.

"How would you know!"

"On the beach...I sensed it...your pain...your anger....your disgust with yourself... Tell me Momiji... the faces of those you've killed do they haunt you?" he asked. There was no malice in his voice, he was asking a question he knew the answer to.

She looked up at him, her eyes tearful and full of confusion, "I can't forget them. I can't forget what I've done…there's so much blood." She held out her hands and stared down at them. "Never was I covered in this much blood…never."

"They are using you Momiji....they are using your power for their own agenda's.... you're stronger than them Momiji break free.... run away from here.....run away far and never look back!" Kusanagi said.

"What about you?" she asked not looking at him.

He stopped took several painful breaths and spoke, "Momiji save yourself.... I've lived for a long time you have a long life ahead of you....you can change yourself and your life..... Get away from all of this..... go somewhere free and unattached....go....be at peace." Momiji hid her eyes behind her bangs. "Damn it....Momiji I don't want to see you destroy yourself! I can bare anything but that…"

She looked up in stared into his eyes, "Momiji....I'll.....I...don't care what happens to me...." he struggled to speak, "as long as your safe....as long as your happy....I don't give a damn about me..... I just want you.....to have your life and be free."

Momiji put her head down again, for several moments she was silent. "There's no life without you," she said. Kusanagi froze, she looked up at him again, the tears running down her face like rain. "Mamoru…"

He stilled, she never said his name, never. "Momiji...if I die here it doesn't matter..."

She crawled over to him and sat in front of him, "Mamoru…" she touched her hand to his face and smiled. His skin was hot to the touch, and she felt his body shudder under her touch. She smiled at him then she took her wrist and sliced it open on one of the silver barbs. She saw his pupils dilate and she realized that he did not breathe.

She could see as he fought at his inner hunger, not only for blood but for the blood of his mate. Her blood was what he wanted more than anything, it was more addicting to him then the spice ever had and now she was sitting in front of him offering it to him freely. Never had she allowed him to taste her blood willingly.

"No.....Momiji.....dont" he whispered.

"Take it Kusanagi, I want you to take it."

"No....not.....when I'm.....I won't take it from you.....not like this..."

"I'm offering it!" she held her bleeding wrist near to his face, she saw his eyes change a deep green. She knew he wanted it and she knew it was only a matter of time before he took it. His words had touched the part of her heart that had been frozen over cold. For months she had denied him and their bond, but now sitting in front of him, he was almost ensured for death, and yet all he would do is tell her to save herself. Never had anyone done that, it had always been her saving everyone, never had anyone offered themselves for her.

She pushed herself to her knees, she was the same height he was now and she could look into his eyes properly, as an equal. She watched as his eyes followed the thin line of blood that had begun to run down her wrist. "Mamoru take it, please, I don't want to lose you." His gaze shifted from her wrist to her face. "Please Mamoru their going to kill you without it."

Suddenly they both heard the lock begin to turn again, the door was being unlocked. He glanced behind her at the door for a second, "Mamoru please take!" Momiji realized that they only had seconds, but only a small amount of her blood could sustain him, he smiled at her softly and lowered his head to her wrist. She let out a sigh of relief, however in a flash his lips had were on hers. He closed his eyes and savored the touch between them, his lips were as hot as the rest of his body and they quivered with the touch. She pulled back and fell onto the ground. "Why?"

He smiled at her, "Because.....I love you." Momiji's wide eyes stared at him.

"What are you doing!" Yoshiki's voice echoed around the room. She felt rough hands grab her arm and pull her up from the floor. She was dragged out of the room and she didn't resist, she was too stunned to resist. She had given him the perfect opportunity, she had willingly offered him her life force and he traded it all for a kiss.

Saya drug Momiji from the room without a word, "Keep her upstairs and don't allow her anywhere near this room ever!" Yoshiki yelled after them. He rounded on Kusanagi, "Damn Vampire!"

"Aren't.....you.....Vampire......as well?" Kusanagi asked his voice shaking.

"Shut up," Yoshiki pull out his long sword from its sheath. "I'm done with you I don't care what you're worth!"

"Yoshiki! Put it away!" said Sophia, her husband turned on her but she didn't look at him, she was staring at Kusanagi. Watching as he fought against himself.

"Sophia?"

She ignored her husband and adressed Kusanagi. "You could have taken what she offered, and yet in your weakened state with the spice running through your veins driving your mind to its edge you wouldn't take it from her, why?"

Kusanagi's head was leaned forward, Sophia couldn't see his face but she saw his shoulders shaking. She thought for a moment that he was crying but when he looked up at her he had a large grin spread across his face. "Because....she said my name.....she said my name," his voice changed it was maniacal and twisted not like it had been moments ago, and his eyes were full of insanity.

Sophia watched as he laughed, "The spice is driving you mad and yet to her you showed no signs."

"He was trying to lure her to her death," said Yoshiki.

"No, he wouldn't hurt her, he can't hurt her…" Sophia stared at him as he put his head back down his shoulders still shaking. "Not yet anyways."

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that Miss," said Saya as she cleaned Momiji's wound. Momiji sat on the toilet seat in her private bathroom, Saya kneeled before her trying to be careful with Momiji wrist, she had cut it deeply and stopping the bleeding was proving difficult.

Momiji didn't answer Saya, she stared at the wall replying the last few moments over in her mind. Kusanagi had sacrificed his own self for her, why? She couldn't understand it her blood would have replenished him and made him strong again. She had tried to connect with him on a telepathic level but ever since Saya had brought her upstairs she couldn't touch his mind, all she could feel was his pain and his hunger.

"Miss tempting a Vampire with your blood, you could have strengthened him and then he would have killed you," Saya continued to bandage her arm. "A Vampire like he, with the strength from your blood, your parents wouldn't have been able to subdue him, he could have possibly killed them, and then he would have killed you as well."

"Shut up."

Saya looked up at Momiji, her eyes were glistening with tears and she was shaking. Saya knew it was from anger, her comments had upset Momiji. "You don't know anything, Mamoru would have never hurt me, never."

"I hate to tell you this my Lady but he is a Vampire, you have seen his record, he killed an entire village of innocents, he will hurt you and he will try to kill you," said Saya.

"I said shut up!" Momiji pushed Saya away from her. "Get out!" Momiji stood and turned her back on Saya, she held her bandaged wrist.

Saya looked at Momiji in the mirror and sighed, "Yes ma'am." She took the medical supplies with her and left Momiji alone. Saya stepped into the dark hallway and closed Momiji's door. She stood outside of the door for a moment, "Foolish child."

"She may be a foolish child but she is the child of your masters, hold your comments to yourself while you are in this house," said Fei. He stood at the end of the hallway staring at Saya, his white hair was messy and though he looked like a man about twenty something the power surrounding him was crushing. The black eye patch that covered his right eye had the Roderick family crest on it; had it not been for his bright orange ankle length coat she wouldn't have been able to see him in the shadows.

"_My_ master has always allowed me to express my opinion," she said, she had to walk towards him to get leave the hall way. She was about to pass him by when he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Your master may but Lady Sophia will not stand for your insubordinate attitude," he said. His one gray eye staring into her red ones, she tried to pull her arm away from him but he held on firm.

"Let me pass," she said.

He narrowed on eye and gripped her arm harder then he threw her against the wall and grabbed by the neck pinning her to the wall, the medical box dropped from her hands and the supplies scattered across the floor. "Do not brush me off," he whispered his tone full of anger. "You've been doing it for far too long," he said.

"And yet it still seems to have not ended your idiotic advances," Saya told him.

"Remember your place, you're not the heir to the family like your sister," Fei said. "The only reason Yoshiki keeps you is because he knows your mother would have ruined you."

"Do not speak about my situation as if you know me," Saya said.

"I know your feelings towards your sister, and I know that you hate your stepmother," he said. "You should hide your feelings better."

"Why your mistress knows how I feel," she said.

"Yes and you're lucky that she's let it go this far," he said to her. He leaned in and inhaled her scent, "I wouldn't want to have to eliminate you now would I."

Saya didn't say anything she just stared at Fei fire in her eyes. He moved closer to her and right as their lips touched a the aggression that was between them was let lose. He consumed the breath in her, pushing her harder against the wall. Her hands were lost in his hair strangely colored hair.

Then as quick as it had begun, it was over, Saya fixed her clothes and bent down to pick up the spilled supplies. Fei just stood above her and stared at her, when she was finished she stood and refused to look at him. "You had better be careful, my father wouldn't appreciate the fact that his old student is making advances towards his daughter," she said.

"I'm sure that Yoshiki wouldn't mind, marrying you into my family would only legitimize you, and give you safety under the Roderick family," Fei said.

Saya glanced at him and then brushed past him. Fei watched her go and then left to go meet with his former master and Aunt Sophia.

* * *

Serena sat straight up in bed, her heart was pounding against her chest, and sweat soaked her forehead. She put her hand to her forehead and tried to forget the images she had dreamed. It was the same dream again, she had been having it on and off for weeks.

Standing on a grassy hill watching, staring across to the horizon where a large house stood burning. She wind behind her would push against her with a force that would throw her to the ground, she would turn and standing behind her would be Momiji dressed in black standing back to back with Hermione who was dressed in white. Momiji would turn to her, blood running down her face covering half of it, and Hermione would look at her with red eyes, her skin was glowing in the darkness, like the way the moon would glow in the darkest night. Hermione was alight with brightness and even her hair seemed to glow. Then suddenly lightning would crash down in front of Serena and she would wake up.

She shook her head and looked over at Darien, he had not been disturbed by her, he was still sleeping peacefully next to her. He was naked but she sheets hide his body from the waist down, his hair was messed from the sex they had had before falling asleep. Serena leaned over and kissed his forehead, then she gathered one of the extra sheets around her and made her way to the bathroom, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub she let out a sigh. She could feel her body tingling, like very molecule inside of her was active, ever since her vampiric nature had been let lose she had felt this more and more but with Darien's teachings she was getting more control over herself.

She rolled her neck trying to loosen her shoulders, letting the sheet fall to the ground she turned around and began to run hot water for a bath, she leaned over and softly closed so not to disturbed Darien. As soon as the tub was full she lowered herself in and let the water relax her.

She immersed herself in the water completely and enjoyed the silence. Then suddenly and outside voice spoke inside of her mind. _'Take heed child, you stand on a knife, every step you take brings you closer to your own doom.'_

Serena shot up in the bathtub, looking around she tried to feel out where the voice had come from but she couldn't, it was gone as soon as it had come. She leaned back against the tub and closed her eyes again, a muffled knocking sound from the bedroom door interrupted her thoughts.

She heard Darien's voice speaking to someone else, seconds passed and she heard the door close, then the bathroom door opened and Darien stood looking down at her. His face was a mask of indecision, "What's wrong?" She sat up.

"We have visitors, they have requested sanctuary and offered their assistance, they claim that they have information about Momiji," he said.

"Why do you look so sullen that's good news, isn't it?"

"I think you should get dressed and come with me," he said. He turned away from her but stopped when she spoke to him.

"Darien, who is it? Who's downstairs?"

He sighed but knew he couldn't keep it from her, "Your mother's arrived."


	38. Face Me and My Hatred

I do not own sailor moon or blue seed.

* * *

Bam

The heavy black punching bag swung from the impact of her fist. Momiji glared at the black bag as if it was the source of all of her frustration and anger. She hit it again.

Bam….creak….creak

Bam…creak

Bam

She threw her foot around in a roundhouse kick and kicked the bag several times before spinning around and smashing into the bag with her flat palm. She was breathing heavily and the sweat was dripping down her face.

"Does hitting that make you feel better?" asked a high pitched voice from behind her. She didn't have to look to know what Van was doing. He hung by his knees from a pull up bar, staring at her, his arms hung loosely around him.

Bam….bam…bam…creak….bam….bam

"Yes," she said as she began hitting it again.

Bam…bam….creak….bam….bam….bam

"Why?"

"Because I can't…hit….what I really…..want….to….hit." Bam…..Bam….Bam.

"You mean who you really want to hit," he said with a smile. Bam creak bam creak. "You shouldn't hit it so hard…."

Bam...creak…..spooosh….

Momiji looked down at the sand that was now piled at her feet, the top half of the bag now swaying with the momentum of her last punch. "Perfect…." Her eyes stared at the sand at her feet, they held no emotion and were glassy.

Van giggled from his bar, then let himself drop towards the ground, he flipped himself onto his feet landing as graceful as a cat in perfect balance. "You really should find better ways to take out your frustration, I mean being frustrated even here isn't good." He smiled cheerfully at her than ran towards the long balance beam in the middle of the room. He jumped onto the spring board and did a perfect flip onto the wooden beam. He spread out his arms at his sides to keep his balance.

"You have a better idea?" Momiji asked finally taking her eyes away from the sand to look at him.

"Do what I does, med..i..ta..tion," he said sounding out every syllable, he spun on his heel to look at her.

"I'm not the meditating type," Momiji said leaning on the opposite side of the beam. She looked across the room her eyes once again going glassy.

"You're mother seems like an interesting woman, she's strong spirited like you," he said. He pushed himself up into a one arm handstand and balanced. "You're father too."

"Their hearts are as cold as ice," Momiji said her voice monotone.

Van righted himself and looked down at her, "Well the same could be said about you." She looked up at him. "You kill Vampires for a living."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well how many of those Vampires had families, people who loved them, aren't they just creatures of earth too?"

"Vampires take people's lives," Momiji said.

"Yes but don't humans take the lives of cows, deer, sheep, birds, and all other creatures of God to survive," he said sitting down in front of her and letting his legs dangle. "Does that mean that those animals are allowed to come and slay you because you are killing their families?"

"We need animals to survive, we need sustenance."

"And Vampires don't?" asked Van.

"Vampires feed off of blood, a person's life force, there are substitute ways of feeding themselves," Momiji said.

"There are also alternative ways of you getting sustenance as well, being vegan, or vegetarian then no animals are harmed or killed," Van said.

"Are you comparing humans to livestock?"

"Well if you really look at it everyone is livestock to someone else, the bugs for the birds, the birds for the foxes, the fox for the lion, the lion for man, man to the vampire, vampire to the earth, the earth for the bugs. It's a continuing circle of life, no matter who or what everyone is an essential part of life and death, it's the circle, where we all begin, we end again." Van looked at Momiji, they both were silent for several moments until Van finally broke the silence. "Momiji where is Kusanagi?"

She looked at Van and her green eyes locked with his amber ones, she turned away from him before answering. "He's in a dark place."

"Did you send him there?"

She stared into space not moving, faintly around them there were harsh whispers and echoing voices. Van glanced around the room and yet saw nothing. "Momiji…"

Suddenly the entire room went dark and Momiji and Van were the only things illuminated, the voices grew around them and began to get increasingly loud. Van covered his ears while Momiji, who was used to them, only winced slightly. "Make it stop!" he yelled. He looked at her, she had closed her eyes, resigned to just wait it out.

The voices were screaming around them, Van clenched his hands over his ears, he couldn't make it stop. Suddenly a cold hand reached out and grasped his throat. He looked up into the shadowed face of Momiji. Her eyes were cold and her body was no longer hers. Van looked over at the Momiji still standing next to him, then back to the darker Momiji holding him in her crushing grasp. Van knew he was in danger, he knew it was time to sever the connection. He closed his eyes and pushed himself away from her.

* * *

His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. Breathing heavily he touched his neck, he could still feel her fingers. A soft hand touched his shoulder and he jumped, he looked into Serena's blue orbs. "Hey kiddo you okay?" she asked softly.

Van nodded and took her hand, he touched it to his forehead letting the coolness sink into his flushed and overheated skin. "What did you see?" she asked.

"Momiji, I was able to connect with her," he said.

"Did she tell you where my brother was?" asked Darien's deep voice. Van looked up, at the foot of the couch stood the Vampire Prince.

Van shook his head, "When I finally asked her about it she reacted strangely, said he was in a 'dark place', when I asked her if she put him there she didn't say yes but I felt that there was something behind her answer."

"What forced you out?" Darien asked.

"I took myself out, she….she had another one," he said.

Serena squeezed his hand seeing the small amount of fear in his innocent eyes. "Another one?" asked Valencia from her seat behind Serena.

"There were two of her inside of her," he said.

"You aren't making any sense boy," Valencia said.

"My dear…." Kreon began, but he was cut off from a voice at the door.

"He means inside of her mind there was another being," Hermione said. The group turned to look at her, all except Van. "Inside of a person's mind there's your inner being, your mind or spirit, Van's saying that there were two beings inside of Momiji's mind."

"And it's not supposed to be that way?" asked Darien.

"Do you have two people inside of you Darien?" Hermione asked. She waited for his answer and then spoke, "I didn't think so." Hermione walked around the chairs that Kreon and Valencia occupied, she kneeled down next to Van and Serena and spoke softly to the boy. "Van was it Momiji or was it a barrier?"

He shook his head, "I couldn't tell it felt like her, but there was something there, it only showed up when I started talking about Kusanagi."

"Did you sense it at any other time?" Hermione asked him.

He shook his head again, "Only when I mentioned the Prince."

Serena exchanged glances with Hermione. Hermione reached out and touched Van's forehead, she brushed back his hair and smiled, "Thanks kiddo you did a great job."

Van leaned forward and fell into Serena's arms, she stiffened and looked at Hermione for help. Hermione smiled at her and then stood leaving Serena to deal with the boy. "I think Momiji definitely knows where Kusanagi is, she may even be somewhere near him."

Serena stood Van in her arms, he was now sleeping. She turned around and sat with him in her lap, his head on her shoulder. She looked around the room for help waiting for someone to take him from her, no one moved to help her. She glared up at Darien who looked as if he almost wanted to smile.

"Then we need to bring the girl in for questioning," Valencia said.

"It's not going to be that easy," Hermione said. "These people are strong their barrier spells are probably just as sophisticated as our own, maybe even more powerful."

Serena looked around waiting for someone to take the boy but still no one was going to take the sleeping child from her. She looked at Rei who was purposely ignoring her, to Darien who still was trying not to smile, and then at Daniel who was completely engrossed in Hermione's evaluation of the barrier spells surrounding Momiji. Realizing that she was going to have to take care of the boy herself, she stood and secured her grip around him.

She carefully made her way to the door, she felt Darien's chuckle tickle her mind, she turned around and glared at him. _'You may laugh now but just wait,' _she told him telepathically. He was laughing inside, seeing her babysitting seemed comical to him. She glared once more at the occupants of the room and then opened the door. Maneuvering herself around the heavy door she closed it with her foot, trying not to drop or wake Van.

As soon as the door was closed several coven members looked at her curiously, two moved to take the boy from her but she held up her free hand to stop them, "Thanks but I have him."

They each nodded slightly at her as she passed by shifting him in her arms. She felt him clutch onto her shirt and burry his face into her shoulder. She rolled her eyes at the looks she was getting from members of the coven. As she passed Ami, she murmured a quite "Shut up" at the woman who had raised an eyebrow.

She turned down a hallway, not knowing where the boy's room was she stopped one of the maids and asked her. Serena declined once again when the girl asked to take Van and asked for directions. The girl told her it was in the guest wing. Serena thanked her and began carefully walking towards his bedroom.

"You're a pest you know that kiddo," she said to him. Van snuggled into her shoulder more, she had a small inkling that he was awake. "You're lucky you're not heavy or I would have dropped you on the steps." Though they both knew it wasn't true she felt like she needed to tease him, in her arms he weighed almost nothing, whether it was from her vampiric strength or from his small frame, she didn't know.

She shifted him in her arms once more as she turned the corner. Looking up and at his room she stopped dead her foot mid-step. She tightened her grip on the boy as she looked at a couple standing about halfway down the hall talking. Knowing that the only other way to get him to his room was to go outside and through a window Serena took a deep breath and began walking forward again. She felt Van tighten his grip on her shoulder, she couldn't tell if it was a reaction to her movement or her tension.

She said nothing as she neared the couple. The dark haired woman wasn't facing her but she would know that back anywhere. Serena kept her calm pace, she was only a few steps from the couple now, she could hear part of their conversation.

"Gaius brining them here was the only option."

"Elena they are human, this is a very dangerous…." Gaius stopped mid sentence and looked up at Serena.

She refused to look him in the face but she knew that he was staring at her. She shifted Van in her arms so that he blocked Gaius' face. "Come on kiddo almost there," she whispered. She passed the couple without a word, the tension in the hallway was like walking through water.

She was almost at Van's bedroom door when she heard a whisper, "Serena…"

Serena almost collapsed at her mother's voice, but right as Elena said her name Van moved his head, his lips brushing her cheek. She continued in her steps and quickened her pace. She opened his bedroom door and slammed it shut with her foot. She leaned back against it and tried to catch her breath. She held Van tight in her arms feeling if she let him go she would collapse.

It took several minutes but she was finally able to compose herself and take the boy to the bed, she lay him down and moved away. He held her hand till she pulled away completely. She smiled down at him he was so small compared to the giant king sized bed. His blonde hair and pale skin stood out against the dark red cover and pillows, "Get some rest kiddo, you did good."

She heard him sigh then turn over onto his side. She ruffled his hair once and then turned back to the door. She touched the door handle knowing that her mother was still in the hallway, however now she could feel that she was alone, Gaius had vacated allowing Elena the chance she had been waiting the last several days for.

Serena held her head high as she passed her mother. She refused to look at her and kept her eyes set on the picture that hung at the end of the hallway. "Are you never going to speak to me again?" asked Elena. Serena stopped, she didn't say anything, nor did she turn, she waited for her mother. "Serena it has been such a long time since we last saw each other."

"And whose fault is that?" Serena's voice was a harsh whisper.

"Serena…the reason that I left you with Abby…."

"So you do have a reason?" Serena turned on Elena, her eyes blazing a bright blue. Elena fumbled backwards, she had not been ready to face her daughters vampiric nature yet.

"I didn't know…that you're powers had…."

"Had what…had Surfaced!" Serena yelled. Her body was shaking as she stared her mother.

"Serena stop it!" Elena yelled. The hallway around them began to quake. "Serena I don't want to fight with you I want to explain!"

"Explain what? Why you deserted me? Why you forgot to tell me what I was? Why you ran off and forgot about me?" Serena yelled. She felt a warming presence in the pit of her stomach, Darien's calming thoughts ran across her mind. _'Calm yourself my dearest.'_

Serena shook off his presence her fight with her mother was something that needed to happen. Elena took a step forward, her skirt rippling as she walked, to anyone else she would have looked like a goddess. "Serena I didn't mean for it all too happen this way, I wanted to tell you but Abby made everything so complicated."

"How!"

Elena looked down and waited a few seconds, she looked back at Serena her eyes blazing bright blue. "Abby took you from me."

The words hung in the air between them like a crushing weight. Serena didn't move a muscle, "What is that supposed to mean?" her words came out slow and full of malice.

"Serena when you went to Abby it wasn't as simple as you think, it wasn't just because you needed training, it was because Abby wanted you and because you were so valuable she would made me an offer that I couldn't turn down."

"An offer you couldn't turn down?" she yelled, "What _offer_ would be good enough to give your child away for!"

Elena turned her head away from Serena so she wouldn't have to look at her, "Serena I don't expect you to understand my reasons…."

"Good because I'm not going to," Serena felt her nails digging into her palm. The silence that followed was heavy and Serena could feel her emotions flooding over her control. "You left me mother, you left me and you took Sammy, you made a new life for yourself, you forgot all about me. You didn't tell me anything about who or what I really am, do you know how frightening this has been mother? To wake up in the middle of the night hearing the pounding of a beating heart three bedrooms away from you! To feel the thirst all the time and never be able to quench it?

To feel your body pulling and ripping itself from the inside! To feel your head pounding! To hear things amplified a hundred times more and to not understand why any of it is happening! It's terrifying mother, it's the worst thing you could experience!" Serena smelled her own blood she looked down and saw droplets dripping from her hand onto the carpet. Elena had not looked at her the entire time, she had stood silently against Serena's onslaught. "What did you trade me for mother? I think I have the right to know what I was worth in the end."

Elena closed her eyes tightly and then exhaled a heavy breath, "Mortality." Serena looked up at her mother, "Serena I loved your real father dearly, but he couldn't accept me he was too set in his ways as a slayer. When he discovered my true identity I had to defend myself and in turn he was killed. It destroyed me, I wanted to die I hated the thought of living for centuries without him. Then I found out that I was pregnant, I was terrified Serena, the thought of presenting you to the coven, bringing a hybrid child into their ranks would have destroyed any chance of you having a normal life. I used what little magic I knew and found a witch who could help me, I asked her to suppress our vampiric nature. She did but not after I paid a heavy price." Elena's face fell as her memories replayed over in her head.

Finally after a few moments she spoke again, "I met your father then and….it was…it was like a powerful flame had burst forward within me. I had finally found a man who loved me unconditionally, he accepted my past, he accepted my baggage, and he even accepted that I was pregnant with another man's child. We were married soon after and we lived a happy life, and I felt for the first time that I was safe and that you would be safe with me. When you were born your father took you in his arms and smiled down at you. He kissed your head and said 'I'm your daddy,' then he named you, it didn't matter that you weren't his in blood, the very moment of your life when he set eyes upon you, he loved you."

Serena felt hot tears run down her face, she remembered her father well, they had always been very close. Then when her powers had manifested they had been pulled apart, he had been afraid of her and was torn between his love for her and his fear for his family. It had cut Serena deep and she knew that even now she had yet to get over it.

"We were safe for several years, you showed no signs of the thirst, you weren't violent, your powers weren't ruling you. You were abnormal yes but nothing that I couldn't explain away. Then when I was pregnant with Sammy the witches spell began to weaken, by the time he was born it was gone and I had to go to another powerful witch to bargain again. I succeeded but she told me the spell would only last a few years. I knew I was risking a lot but I didn't care, I needed you, me, and Sammy to be safe from my family and your real father's coven."

Elena paused, "When your powers finally broke through the witches spell it shattered all the barriers and everything that I had worked so hard to create. You were powerful even as a child Serena, a prodigy and a danger. I became panicked I didn't know how I was going to hide your existence, how I would protect Sam or myself." Elena stopped and sat down on one of the chairs in the hallway. "I had always told you that I had found Abby, but the truth is she found me. She had sensed your powers since the beginning and had been watching us and I, in my foolish thinking, had believed that it had been my sacrifices that had protected us while in reality it had been Abby."

"She finally came to me and told me what she had been doing. She said that unless I gave her to you then she would lift her protective spells and reveals us to the world. I begged her not to but she wanted you, she had plans for you. I fought her for two years and tried to keep us safe without her help but in the end I wasn't strong enough. I had to give you to her, and in return she used her magic to once again suppress our Vampire halves and this time it was even more powerful. I was able to live a normal human life without worry, I was able to marry after your father's death and be a mother to my step children. I had your sister and she's human Serena, full human no vampirism at all. I was given a second chance."

Elena refused to look at Serena, even without telepathic abilities she knew Serena was furious. Finally after a long silence pause she looked into her daughters eyes. Her fury was more present than before, Serena's blue eyes were glowing with anger. The light over head were flickering and Elena saw scorch marks around Serena's feet.

"You gave me away…to become human…to become a mother to….to…..to those insignificant little bastards!" Serena screamed. "I was your child, your flesh and blood, I'm part of you mother! I'm half of everything you are and you just threw me away so that you could have your perfect, normal, step ford life! I hate you! I hate you!" Serena lunged at her mother flipping them both over the chair and onto the hallway carpet. She began to scream and slap her mother, tears running down her face, she felt her power explode from her body. Several vases shattered from the heat and the candles melted almost instantly.

Suddenly the felt strong hands grab her and forcibly pull her away from her victim. "I hate you! I hate you I hope that they exile you forever! And that your vampiric nature comes back stronger than it ever was! I hope they realize what you are and despise you too! I hate you! I don't ever want to see you again!" She was being drug backwards through the hallway towards the main part of the house. She saw Gaius come out of a room and into the hallway to help her mother. Before the hallway disappeared from her view Serena saw two dark haired teenagers come out of one of the guest rooms and a small girl with waist length black hair run from the bedroom and hug Elena. Serena knew it was her sister.

* * *

"Have you completely lost your mind!" Hermione yelled. She threw Serena onto a couch and stood before her. "You just attacked her Serena! The freaking hallway has scorch marks all over it from the heat you were producing and Elena has second degree burns!"

"I don't give a damn about that woman!" Serena yelled pulling herself to her feet. "That bitch got what she deserved, and let me just say it wasn't even half of what I wanted to do to her!"

"You cannot go around acting like a crazy woman Serena! Valencia already hates us don't give her any more ammunition!" Hermione ran her fingers through her brown hair. She had felt Serena's anger in her dreams and it had woken her from her sleep. As soon as she knew what was happening she had run to the other side of the house and had rounded the corner to see her friend tackle Elena.

Hermione looked at Serena, she was breathing heavily and there were still tears slowly running down her face. Her face and eyes were red, her hair was mess, she looked like hell. Hermione sighed and looked into Serena's eyes. She softened her voice "Are you okay?"

Serena's lower lip began to tremble and her face contorted into anguish. "Nooo" she cried out. Hermione grasped her friend's forearms and held her tightly. "Nooo," Serena yelled again, she began to sob and finally her emotions overpowered her. She dropped to the floor taking Hermione with her. They sat across from each other, Serena sobbing her body shaking violently, Hermione watching feeling her own tears begin to cloud her eyes. Finally Serena pulled Hermione into a crushing hug and cried on her shoulder. Hermione tightened her hold on Serena and shushed her hoping that she would be calmed.

"It's all gone to hell Herm, everything…..Abby, Blake, Sarah, Momiji, Darien, mom, everything is gone!" Serena sobbed, "Why did this happen, why couldn't we have just stayed the way we were? Why did the syndicate have to give us that job?" Hermione knew she was talking about the attempted assassination of Ami. "If we hadn't been at that restaurant, if we hadn't…..none of this would have happened!"

"We would have been okay, we would have been together!" she sobbed.

Finally after several long minutes Serena began to calm down, Hermione pulled back and looked at Serena. She brushed her bangs back and stared deep into her friend's eyes, "But we were given those orders. We were there, we did meet them, Abby did get sick, and all of this did happen." Hermione swallowed, "We can't dwell on what shouldn't have happened and what did happen, this is our life now, it's what fate decided for us and we can't pretend like our dreams and desires are the most important thing."

Hermione sat back on her legs, "We have been given a destiny….and it's hard, and it's painful, and it's lonely. But it's ours, ours Serena. Yours, mine, Momiji's, Daniel's, Darien's, Kusanagi's, Abby's, Blake's, Sarah's. Our destiny is what has interwoven all of our lives it gave me you, and Momiji, and Daniel. It brought my sister back to me. I hate and love our lives Serena. And yes our lives that we had before, all of it, is gone. But we've known that….and now we have to move forward. We have to stand up, we have to keep going….and you have to be there with me cause I can't bring Momiji back on my own."

Another wave of tears fell from Serena's eyes. She pulled Hermione into another hug. "Okay…okay…" she whispered. She pulled back from Hermione and nodded her head, "Move forward."

"Move forward," Hermione repeated.

"Okay….." Serena wiped the tears from her face and gave Hermione a smile. "Thanks Herm."

Hermione nodded, "Next time try not to burn the walls."

Serena let out a laugh and nodded, "I'll try."

"Good."

* * *

"He's losing control, slowly but surely," said Sophia. Her arms were crossed against her chest and she was leaning on her left leg, her dark eyes stared intently at the video monitor in front of her.

"Come on Aunt Sophia can't we just up his dosage?" said Fei staring at the monitor.

"No if we give him too much it will overload his system," Sophia said. "I want him to slowly lose control. It makes him all the more dangerous."

"Having him in the house probably isn't the best idea though Aunt Sophie," he said with a yawn.

"And why not?"

"He's too close to his mate," Fei leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the large computer consol in front of him.

Sophia leaned forward and smacked his legs down, "Momiji is not his mate."

"Come come Auntie, you've gotta see it, no matter how much you try to ignore or deny it they are joined, that's part of the reason he's fighting so hard, having her so near is giving him determination."

Sophia looked back at the monitor, Kusanagi's body was seizing slightly and she could see his lips moving, he was talking to himself. "He won't be able to fight it for much longer even with his _mate _being close."

"Whatever you say, but you had better keep watch on Momiji, my little cousins starting to lose it too," he said.

"What do you know?"

"I know she's conflicted, she's worse off than an epileptic kid in front of a strobe light," he said with a sadistic smile. "She's trying to fight her impulses to be with him using her logical thinking. However their bond was almost fully formed when they were separated so having them so close is only strengthening it and making it harder for her to fight against her subconscious."

"If you really want to turn her against him you have to scare her out of her wits, make her see what kind of a monster he really is, then the Slayer in her will come back out. All her instincts will tell her that he's the dangerous one and it may finally turn her against him."

"What exactly do you have in mind Fei?" Sophia asked.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "There's some risk involved."

"I'll take the chance Momiji needs to remember who she really is."

"Well if you're that willing….."

* * *

My dear dear friends i am not feeling your love. What is going on in your little heads, tell me what you think, what do you want more of, what do you want to see happen  
(i wont change the major plot but i can appease SOME of your longings) so give me some review give me some ideas anything...JUST GIVE ME SOMETHING!


	39. Past, Present, and Future

Hello dear friends...here is the newest chapter.

I do not own sailor moon or blue seed.

* * *

The sun touched her skin with warmth, it had been so long since she had felt its rays. She looked up into the bright blue sky and tipped backwards falling into the grass. The wild grass towered over her and she allowed herself to be swallowed by the breeze and the smell of flowers. She signed and closed her eyes.

Suddenly around her the entire sky went black, she held out her hand and a red rain droplet fell from the sky onto her hand. She stared down at the droplet and then touched it to her lips. It was blood, strong, intoxicating, and old blood. "Darien," she whispered. As soon as the words had left her mouth the clouds opened and the bloody downpour began. Serena was soaked in seconds. She began running, looking for anywhere to get shelter. The field however stretched for miles and there was nothing in sight. Looking frantically she felt something behind her, as she turned around she saw the long metal stake plunge into her heart.

She gasped and looked at her attacker. Momiji's green eyes shone out in the darkness, "Pity, pity," she whispered. Serena fell backwards blood filling her mouth and choking her. She tried to call out to Momiji, who stood silent and emotionless above her.

"Mo…..momi….." Serena tried to reach out to her. Momiji looked down at her friend, staring into Serena's eyes. Finally she opened her mouth as if to speak to her, but instead of words a blood curdling scream tore from her mouth.

Serena bolted upright in bed, trying to catch her breath, sweat dripping down her face. She glanced around the room half waiting to see Momiji standing in the shadows with a gleaming metal stake in hand, but she was alone. She turned to Darien's side of the bed, he was gone. She touched the bed sheets, they were cold. Looking at the clock she read 10:44 pm. He had been awake for almost two hours already.

She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Her dream had left her with a raging headache. She turned on the shower and let it get hot; staring into the mirror she noticed how tired she looked. Ever since her fight with her mother two weeks ago she had been severely stressed. She hadn't spoken to the woman since, but having her constantly around was taxing, and it made her want to scream. She ran her hand over her face tried to massage her cheeks to give her move color. It worked but it only made her look like she had a fever.

After showering and dressing she left her bedroom in search of Hermione. She found her in the basement laboratory looking through a microscope at several slides. Before she could open her mouth Hermione spoke.

"Zoicite asked me to look at these blood samples from the latest batch of infected vampires," she said. Serena sat down next to her on another stool, "The virus has mutated again."

"What?"

Hermione pulled back and looked at Serena; she took off her glasses and laid them down on the table. "The time table has accelerated, the degeneration of cells is almost twice as fast now. Instead of months it's down to several weeks, and in a few more months, if there hasn't been any vaccine to combat it. The time table will be down to a few days."

"Damn," Serena whispered. "What the hell did Abby create?"

Hermione was silent for several moments and then ran her hand through her hair, "Serena I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Serena looked up suspicious of Hermione's tone, "Alright."

"This virus…this disease…..this is too complex for Abby," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been trying to analyze it for months, ever since it first showed up and we got large enough sample, it's been none stop testing. The computers have been working overtime and every scientist associated with it is stumped," Hermione told her. "This is one of the most complex diseases ever created, human or vampire it's beyond anything that we've seen before."

"Yeah we know that, that's why it's been so damn hard to find the cure to it," Serena said.

"Serena Abby couldn't have made this, this is beyond her…."

" But Abby is really good when it comes to…."

"I know how good Abby is Serena, but this, this is too good. I trained with Abby for years, she taught me every potion, herb, and mixture she knew. And even though Abby had extensive knowledge as a chemist she didn't have the talent to create a disease like this." She looked down at the papers on the desk in front of them.

"Something like this would have taken years to develop, and then to actually make a model of the disease molecularly, and to create it. The resources needed to create something like this.…" Hermione paused. "Abby couldn't have done it" she looked back at the stack of papers in front of her and shifted through them. "I'm positive that someone else manufactured this and then put it in Abby's hands."

Serena sighed, "Who? I mean who would create a virus like this?"

"Someone who knows vampires pretty well, and someone who hates them, a lot."

"Why do you say that?"

"This Virus was created for one purpose, to kill Vampires. There's no way of surviving once it's contracted, there's no known cure, and it's one of the most painful ways to die. Whoever made this not only wanted to eradicate vampires, they wanted them to suffer as much as possible," Hermione looked up at Serena.

Serena brushed her bangs back from her fore head, "Oh God, what are gonna do? If it keep mutating like it is Vampires will be practically become endangered."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't even know where to start, we've been working for months, looking for a cure, for a vaccine and almost every outlet has been exhausted. There's nothing left for us to go on, and nowhere else to look."

Hermione turned to face Serena. "Hermione we have to tell the King and Queen they need to be told that there is someone else behind this helping Abby." She stood and turned towards the door.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

Serena stopped and looked over her shoulder back at Hermione. "Why not?"

"Think Serena, whoever made this has extensive knowledge of Vampires. Which means that they have been exposed to Vampires for a really long time. Whoever this is they could be close enough to the royal family politically to be watching their progress. And whoever it was used a lot of resources and a lot of money to make this. Money and resources that could only be accessed with….."

"Power, power someone could only get from being pretty high up in the Vampire world." Serena looked at Hermione realization dawning on her, "It could be someone in this house."

"Or it's someone very close to this family," Hermione said. "That's why you cannot say anything to anyone about this, if they were to find out what we had realized then more than our lives could be at stake."

"We have to keep this under wraps," Serena repeated looking towards the ground.

"We have to bury it deep Serena, Daniel nor Darien can know about it," Hermione said.

"What?"

"Think, if they started inquiring, if they took their focus off of finding Kusanagi this person may be tipped off and they may try to cover their tracks before we could find them," Hermione said.

Serena was silent, she didn't like the idea of keeping things from Darien but she knew Hermione was right. If everyone starting acting differently whoever was watching could alter the virus again and then they would be even more in the dark. "Alright, but how do we find out who it is?" Serena asked.

"We try our hardest to look without being seen," Hermione said.

* * *

Sophia sat at her desk staring at the large computer monitor, Kusanagi was crouched in a corner of his cell holding his arms and rocking back and forth.

"He's probably ready now" Fei said, he was leaning against the back of her chair, watching over her shoulder.

"Yes it's almost time," Sophia said.

"What does dear old hubby have to say about our plan?" Fei asked as he reached up and stretched his arms.

"He isn't to know," she said.

Fei stilled and looked down at his Aunt. "You sure you want to do that?" he asked.

"If he were to know then he would try to stop me. But this is the only way to get Momiji to comprehend what Kusanagi really is," Sophia said.

"Maybe but it's a pretty big risk I mean I can only do so much once she's in there," he said.

"You'll have me backing you up, there will be no risk to her life," Sophia said.

"What if he's infected? She could catch it too," Fei said.

"No, she'll be fine," Sophia said her eyes never leaving the monitor in front of her.

Fei glanced over at his aunt, there was no guarantee what Momiji would be fine and he wondered if his aunt has considered what could happen. "Have you really thought about this Aunt Sophia? I mean if it all goes as planned do you realized that you're going to be declaring out right war against them."

"I thought I had already done that when I attacked Serena and Hermione," she said.

"I don't mean just the Ambrose coven… I mean the others as well," he said. "The Hunt…."

"Be silent you fool," she said turning around in her chair, her eyes piercing him. "These walls have ears and eyes."

Fei looked around, "Oh…" he said realizing who she meant. "She's off with Master."

"Just because she's not here doesn't mean that she's not listening, her father trained her well," Sophia said. She stood and walked out of the office to the outside porch. "You're infatuation with her is making you sloppy," she said.

"I do not have an infatuation with her!" he said following her.

"Don't place me in the same category as Yoshiki, for years I've known about your relationship," Sophia said. "I know all about it." Fei swallowed and glanced away nervously from his aunt, "Don't worry I won't tell her father."

"I'm not letting it cloud my judgment," he said.

"Of course you are you idiot, you're allowing her to cloud your feelings," she said. Fei didn't respond, "I don't care what you do with her Fei, just don't let it affect my plans. I've come too far for your _feelings _to get in my way, and if it becomes necessary I'll remove you and her."

"Aunt…"

"You may be my brother's only son, but Momiji is my only daughter and everything I have done has been for her, if you and Saya compromise my plans I'll burry you right next to your parents," she said. She reached out and touched her nephews chin and smiled darkly, then she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I love you Fei." Then she turned and disappeared inside of the house.

Fei inhaled a breath, he felt his legs shaking. Never in his life had he ever felt like his life was in danger from his aunt before, but now….

"You're lucky, the last time anyone talked to her like that she almost ripped their heart out." Fei jumped at the sound of Rin's voice. He turned as she stepped around the corner. She was dressed in a simple red summer dress with a black sweater over top, and her her long brown hair was loose around her shoulders.

"Damn it Rin!" Fei said.

She looked at him, "Scared of your own sister?"

"Right now I'd be scared of a furry little bunny," he said. When Rin didn't react to his joke he shook his head, "Never mind. It's been a while how are you?"

"Fine The Mistress is taking care of me and Nia," she said. "She's trained us well."

"Yeah I haven't seen little Nia in a while," he said.

"She is not so little anymore." Rin took a few steps closer to him, "You've been gone quite a while," Rin said. There was a long silence between them, "She used to ask a lot of questions, about mom, dad, you, and….."

"I'm sure, probably because…she feels like only half of a whole," Fei said. "You know with her twin gone and all," he took a cigarette out of his pocket. He was about to lit it when Rin spoke.

"Don't do that here," she said her voice low and emotionless.

"Come on Rin," he said rolling his eyes, he moved to light the cigarette. Before he could, however, Rin moved like lightning and smacked the lighter out of his hand. It bounced on the ground and then disappeared into the yard. "What the hell!"

"I told you not to do that here," she said.

"Fine fine," he said. He thrust his hands into his pockets and leaned against the housed. "So did she brief you on the plan?" he asked.

"The Mistress gave me the final briefing this morning," Rin said.

"And your thoughts?"

"The Mistress has decided that this is the right plan and that it will benefit Momiji," Rin said.

"Not what I asked," Fei said.

"I don't have a right to question The Mistresses decisions when it comes to her daughter," Rin said.

"Rin stop! Stop with the whole The Mistress crap, do you hear yourself? You're acting like her brainwashed little puppet."

"Forgive me for trying to show our Aunt some respect," Rin said, he noticed how her voice changed and was tinted with anger. "She has taken care of us ever since we were young."

"I took care of you…."

"Until you were old enough to run off," Rin said. "If you remember I was only 16 and Nia 13 when we were abandoned by our older brother."

"I didn't abandon you," he said.

"Forgive me, what do prefer to call it?" Rin asked.

"God you're just like mom always pointing out my shortcomings and reminding me of _duty_," he said.

Rin glared at her brother, her voice was almost empty but Fei could feel the chill in her words. "Well someone had to be a grown up after you left."

"I had to train…."

"Don't give me excuses I know what you were doing while you were training, and I'm not talking about pushups," Rin said.

Fei looked over at his sister, "Just like Aunt."

"What's wrong Fei don't you like hearing about your conquests?"

"Rin…"

"Rin," Nia's voice interrupted them.

Rin looked over at her shoulder, Nia was standing behind her, "What is it?"

"The Mistress would like us to prepare the prisoner," Nia told her. Fei saw Nia glance in his direction and he wondered how much she had heard.

"Fine, I'll be there in a moment," Rin said. Nia nodded and then looked her brother once more and disappeared into the house. Rin waited until Nia was gone, she glared once more at him then turned away from Fei.

"You see it in her eyes too, don't you?" Fei said. Rin stopped and didn't move. "You see that slight madness inside her, always slightly present. Even behind all that calculating and planning, with all those decisions you see that hint of insanity, don't you."

Rin's turned slightly, "No matter what I see…."

"Mother taught us always to do what was right and even though I didn't always listen to her lessons you did. You know that sooner or later you're going to have to make a decision, will you follow her into her madness and stain your hands or will you break away and do what you know is right."

"I owe Aunt Sophia my life, and the lives of my sisters, I will follow her until her death," Rin said. She turned around and locked eyes with her brother, "Until her death." And without another word she turned and followed Nia.

"Let's hope it's before the end of the world," he said taking out a cigarette and another lighter.

* * *

Serena inhaled deeply, the air had a faint mixture of sea salt and flowers. She leaned forward against the banister of the balcony. She stared up into the dark sky looking at the small pin pricks of light and attempted to count the stars, hoping it would take her mind off of her earlier conversation. She heard the door open and she instantly walled her mind against Darien. She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, "Perche il mio amore?"

"I have things that I need to think about without you in my head," she said leaning back into him.

"I should always be in your head Serena, that's what it is to be mates," he said kissing her neck. He licked the spot on her neck where he loved to bite her and the touch sent shivers through her body.

"Darien, when is she leaving?" Serena changed the topic hoping to divert his attention.

He stilled in his actions, he leaned his chin on her shoulder, "My parents believe that your mother had valuable information that could help us."

"I see, and why haven't they gotten that information out of her in the last two weeks?"

"She is being cautious, your mother knows once she is no longer useful she will no longer be protected," he said. He buried his face into her neck inhaling the smell of her skin. He liked her smell now, not that he hadn't before, but now it was stronger more primal. The spells that had been hiding her Vampiric blood were gone and her body was reverting back to its true nature, she smelled natural compared to how she used to.

"I don't understand why we have to stay here though," Serena said.

"My mother and father have forbid any members of the royal family to leave, with these rogue Hunters running around and Kusanagi missing they're being extra cautious. They can't afford to lose another son," he said.

"Darien, what are the chances, that Kusanagi is still alive?" she asked cautiously. She felt him stiffen against her.

"He's alive, we would have felt if he had been killed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," his voice was a deadly whisper.

She knew that his tone meant the subject was closed. She sighed and a silence lapsed between them. Finally she detangled herself from his arms and went back into their bedroom. She collapsed face down onto their bed, a few seconds later she felt Darien do the same. He stretched out next to her and began twirling her blonde hair between her fingers.

Finally Darien broke the silence, "Daniel is going to ask Hermione to marry him."

Serena looked up at him her eyes wide, she was speechless for a few moments and then she finally found her voice. "When?"

"I'm not sure but I expect it will be soon," Darien twirled another piece of her hair between his fingers. "We were talking with Nephrite and Zoicite about the plans for Jadeite and Rei's wedding, and Daniel started asking Nephrite all these questions about when he married Lita."

"What kind of questions?"

Darien sighed and stared at Serena for a few seconds before continuing, "He was asking about how Nephrite turned her, Daniel's never turned a human before and…."

Serena pushed herself off of the bed, "Wait! Daniel's planning to marry Hermione, and then to turn her?"

"Technically he would have to turn her first and then marry her."

Serena shook her head, shock written all over her face. Finally after several tense seconds she spoke, "Did you know about this?"

"Did I know that he would have to turn her first….."

"No did you know that he was considering turning her?" Darien turned away from her and was silent. "Darien?"

"Would you have him marry her as a human?"

"What's so wrong with them being married if she's human?"

"She'll die." Serena felt his words hit her like a ton of bricks. "Not now or anytime soon but eventually she would age and die, and with her death Daniel would either be driven insane with the grief or he too would be pulled into death."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione and Daniel, like you and I, are not only physical mates but mates in mind body and soul, they are two pieces of a complete being. Once they are married the bond will only grow stronger, and if one were to die the toll on the other is incomprehensible. The grief of losing part of your soul, of constantly being alone in your mind after always having another presence, it's maddening."

"That doesn't make any sense, Mina is dying and Malachite is holding up pretty well."

"As much as Mina and Malachite love each other they are not bonded mates like you and I, or like Daniel and Hermione." Darien paused and moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "A bond like ours is not something that every couple has, it's rare in the vampire world, and before the three of you there had never been a bond like this between a human and a vampire."

"So she doesn't have to become a vampire to marry him!"

"Serena Hermione already has Vampire blood inside of her, the transformation wouldn't be as hard as it is for regular humans."

"But she doesn't have to be a vampire," Serena said.

"Would you wish such pain upon them? The pain of knowing that one day she will die and he will be left behind in misery, or that he would follow her into death," Darien asked her. He stood in front of her "Would you wish the pain upon anyone?"

Serena looked up into his dark midnight blue eyes, she knew he wasn't just talking about Hermione and Daniel anymore. She looked down trying to think of a way to explain her reservations without upsetting him. "Darien the transformation….on a human….we both know that a large percentage of humans don't survive…and those who do….the percentage of new vampires that survive the first year is even less."

"In the past those with Vampire blood inside of them have been able to make the change with less difficulty and less risk then a regular human," he told her. "Serena…" He put his fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Would you leave me alone?"

Serena felt his emotions swirling around inside of her, the despair of losing her. The emptiness that he knew he would feel with her gone, the insanity he feared from her loss. She felt hot tears gather in her eyes, she attempted to blink them away.

"Mio amore…." He whispered to her. She felt her tears break through and she leaned forward and let him embrace her. They remained silent until she heard him sigh. She pulled away from him and look into his blue eyes. "I know you're afraid of your Vampiric side of yourself Serena, I can feel your apprehension and anxiety. But there is nothing to fear," he kissed her forehead. "I would not allow anything to take you from me, not even death."

"Darien….." she began.

"The decision is yours and yours alone but please, consider a life together where we can be together for longer than 50 years," He looked down at her. "Consider what you could do with your time as Queen."

Serena's body tensed, "Queen?"

Darien looked down at her, he didn't understand her confusion, "Yes Queen, I am next in line after my father. When I marry you you to will become and heir to the throne."

"Would your people even accept a human as their Queen?"

"You mean a half human." Serena looked away from him, once again he put his fingers to her chin. "You are half vampire Serena, no matter what you are, and when I marry you you would be Queen."

"Me….Queen?"

Darien smiled, he could tell that even though she found it unbelievable the idea wasn't displeasing. He pressed his lips to her soft ones, "Yes when we are married you will be Queen."

"How do you know I'm going to say yes," Serena mumbled.

Darien's grip tightened around and his eyes grew dark. "I will never allow you to be with anyone else. You are mine and I am yours, we belong to each other and no one else."

Serena smiled up at him coyly, "Well as long as it's equal." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. She hadn't made a decisions but the subject had been discussed, immortality with her soul mate, or a slave to time as other humans. Nothing had been decided and she inwardly smiled at the knowing that she still had a while to decide. Even if she already suspected what she would chose.

* * *

Yoshiki watched as Saya did an almost perfect back flip off of the swinging balance beam and onto the ground below. She began her work out routine without any instruction, she had always been a natural born warrior, and he had never struggled with her training. She had been easy to train, unlike Momiji. Where Saya took direction and didn't ask any questions Momiji had constantly questioned his logic, his reasoning, and sometimes even his techniques. Both of his daughters were more like their mothers then like him. As he watched Saya he noticed all of the similarities in her stances, all of her natural reflexes and stances were almost identical to her mothers.

Yoshiki sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Kiyaka." He whispered her name knowing that he shouldn't say it took loud, the walls had eye and ears after all.

Before he had met Sophia, Yoshiki had been one of the Hunters in the Hunters Association and had worked under the Yashimaru family. Being half vampire gave him the ability to track other vampires better than his human counterparts. His enhanced abilities also made it easier for him and his partner, Kiyaka Yashimaru, to effectively kill the creatures of the night. They had been partners since childhood, his master had chosen her to be his partner because they had the most compatibility. "The same ambition in your eyes, the same lust for power," his master had said.

For years they had been together, training, researching, killing, hunting, and it wasn't a shock to anyone when their relationship moved past platonic. No one had disapproved of their relationship and some had even encouraged it. For Yoshiki it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up, Kiyaka was part of the Yashimaru family and marrying her would bring him into the family. So when Kiyaka's father came to him and offered Kiyaka's hand Yoshiki had accepted.

However a two months before their wedding Yoshiki had a change of heat. He was suddenly and secretly sent on a mission by his master. He was to eliminate three targets from a rival family; Ethan Roderick, Seth Roderick, and Sophia Roderick. All three were in Japan and the Yashimaru family felt that there was no better time than to eliminate three powerful enemies.

Ethan and Seth had been easy enough to kill, they weren't prepared for an attack and had let their guard down. After disposing of their bodies Yoshiki went to Kyoto, where his last target was living. He had been prepared to kill her, she wasn't anything to him and who she was didn't concern him. He had easily located her office at the University, her secretary told him that she spent her lunch hours and breaks between classes in a park a short walk away from the school. He had found her right where her secretary had told him she would be, sitting under the cherry trees reading. She was sitting with her back to him and didn't see him approach. He had just been about to pull his gun from its holster when someone from behind him called her name.

Sophia had turned around and looked right at him, their eyes locked, and for three seconds time stood still as he was lost in her gaze. Then she had looked past him to the woman who had called her name. She stood and gathered her things, as she past she gave him a subtle and warm smile. As she passed he could smell her faint perfume, Vanilla that had mixed with the smell of the cherry blossoms. As soon as she was gone he was able to breathe again.

And for the next three days no matter what he did he couldn't get her smile, her eyes, her face, or the smell of her out of his mind. He had followed her for two more days before he had finally approached her, she smiled the moment she saw him recognizing him instantly. The first night they had talked for hours, never once was there an awkward silence between them, everything was comfortable.

He had told her then that he had to leave, not understanding her eyes had filled with tears, but she had not allowed them to fall. He had kissed her, fiercely making his mark on her, and promised that he would return. He returned to Hokkaido and told his master that he was leaving. Though his master was sad he had only sighed and said, "I see….fate has given you a great gift….take care of it." Yoshiki had an suspicion that his master had known what would be waiting for him in Kyoto. He apologized to Kiyaka's father and had gone to apologize to Kiyaka, but she had refused to see him. So he had apologized to her through the door and then disappeared from her life.

Her had returned to Kyoto and to Sophia, they had moved into his family home and together they had made it their own. They had planted cherry trees in their back garden in honor of their meeting, and they were married underneath them. Not long after Momiji was bon Kiyaka walked back into his life carrying a child in her arms. Kiyaka had been pregnant when he had left for Kyoto, she had given birth to a girl a few months after his disappearance, and it had taken her a while to track him down.

Yoshiki remembered her words when she showed him his child, "This is my daughter Yoshiki. And I will raise her to hate you as much as I hate you. I will raise her to be a warrior so that she will finish what you couldn't," Kiyaka had glanced to Sophia and then back to Yoshiki.

"Kiyaka.."

"Her name is Saya, she will be a warrior, she will destroy her father and everything that he loves," Kiyaka had said then she had left.

Yoshiki had known that if he didn't do something then Kiyaka would pour all of her hatred into their child. Hoping to protect Saya and his family from Kiyaka's wrath he went to Hokkaido and made a deal with the Yashimaru family. Kiyaka would be taken away to live in the mountains, without Saya, and Yoshiki would stay and work for Yashimarus. Knowing how important and powerful Yoshiki was, Kiyaka's father agreed. He exiled his daughter far away and put his granddaughter in the hands of her grandmother.

Yoshiki vowed his allegiance to the Yashimaru family and remained in Hokkaido, despite Sophia's protests. Because of this he missed most of Momiji's life, but being close to Saya meant that he was easily able to train her to be a hunter. Then the summer Momiji was 8, Abby had come to him and given him an ultimatum. Either he gave her guardianship over Momiji or she would revel to Sophia that he had killed her brother and father.

Yoshiki tried everything he could but eventually he had been forced to agree. He would never forget that day, the day that Abby and he had arrived at his house to take Momiji away. The look of realization upon Sophia's face, the anger and pain as he had drugged Momiji and took her from her mother's arms. Her screams still haunted him, her curses still stung him, and her tears still pained him.

"I will never forgive you Yoshiki, never!" she had screamed at him as he had left the house. When he returned only hours later to try and explain to her that he had no choice she had been gone and their house had been empty. Knowing that Sophia was gone for good he had taken Saya and left Japan.

He didn't see Sophia again until she came to him and told him that their daughter was in trouble. After she had told him what was happening he had promised her that he would help her. He had also tried to explain to Sophia what had really happened, but no matter what he had said she refused to listen and refused to forgive him.

"Sir?" Saya's voice cut through his thoughts.

Yoshiki looked up at her, she was staring at the entrance of the gym. Yoshiki followed her eyes and saw Sophia standing in the doorway. She wore a black knee length dress, that had a gold sash around the middle, and half of her hair was pinned up. She glanced at Saya, "Leave."

Saya looked at Yoshiki, he nodded at her once and she glanced back to Sophia. Saya gathered her equipment and quickly let the room. Sophia turned her back to Yoshiki then closed the door. She didn't turn around to face Yoshiki, instead she just continued stare at the door.

After several minutes she turned around and walked towards her husband. "I have something I need you and Saya to take care of," her shoes clicked against the gym floor as she closed the gap between them.

"I want you to go to Hong Kong Yoshiki, I need you to pay a visit to someone," Sophia told him.

"Who?"

"You'll known when you get there," Sophia said. "I need you and Saya to go your flight leaves at 10:30 tonight. You have three hours to pack." From a pocket in her dress she pulled out a piece of paper, "this is the address of the place you will need to go." She handed it to him and then handed him a tall thin yellow envelope, on the front was the Roderick family seal. "You will not be able to open this until you get to that location. Your instructions are inside." She turned away from him and began to walk towards the door.

"Sophia we have to discuss something," Yoshiki said as he stared down at the envelope in his hand. She stopped but did not turn around to look at him. "You have yet to tell me what you intend to do about the Hunters Association."

Sophia raised her head a little and turned around the face him, "My intention is to eradicate that traitorous organization and begin anew. Those who are now running the Association are weak and because they are weak they have turned to the Vampires and intend to create a treaty with them."

"How do you know this?" Sophia did not answer him. "Sophia have you ever considered that maybe a treaty with the Vampires isn't a bad idea. If we implement laws to regulate them and negotiate peace with the Ambrose family perhaps some kind of agreement can be made."

Sophia stared at her husband, "Have you gone soft in the head over the years Yoshiki? Do you not remember the stories you used to tell me, of the villages massacred by Vampires. Or the tortured and mutilated bodies of their victims, and am I right in assuming that you have forgotten the incident in Alaska."

"Sophia those were…"

"Different times? Well these are different times, we finally have the weapon that we need to destroy these creatures and you have decided to go soft."

"Sophia not all Vampires are evil, those who abide by the laws and who work towards peace. Those like me, those who help us, there is no reason for them to suffer for the sins of others." Yoshiki took a few steps towards her. "Sophia what's made you so hard? What is this hatred inside of you? You were never like this before." Tentatively he reached out to touch her cheek, when she didn't pull away he was slightly surprised she had not allowed him to touch her since he last saw her.

Sophia closed her eyes and savored the feeling of his warm hand on her cool skin. "If the Hunters Association makes a treaty we could have our old life back. We could take Momiji and Saya away from all of this and start to fix our family. We can pretend like all this never happened."

Sophia's eyes snapped open and she smacked Yoshiki's hand away, "pretend like it never happened? Pretend that you didn't take my child from my arms? Pretend like you didn't abandon your family! Pretend!" She turned away from him, "Pretending is for the weak." She whipped around to face him her eyes cold and full of anger, "I live in the real world where we can't pretend like there aren't monsters. Where we can't just walk away from those blood thirsty beasts, I can't, I won't pretend to forget."

Yoshiki knew that the topic was closed and his hope was dashed. Sophia turned from him and walked towards the doors. "The Hunters Sophia?"

She stopped at the door, "If you play with monsters you're going to be incinerated." She pushed her way through the door and left him alone.


	40. Past the Point of No Return

I am back with this new chapter! I hope everyone likes it, I hope it answers some questions and I hope that if you are still wondering about your comments and questions that you read the letter that I posted in my profile. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

The sound had dulled her hearing, everything was muffled except the ringing in her ears. She stumbled to her feet and tried to make her way through the rubble. She tripped and fell to the ground, the broken glass around her cut her hands. She grimaced in pain and then lifted herself onto her elbows. She looked up and through her messed bangs she saw a bloodied body laying in front of her.

The face had been scorched and the front of the body was a torn and bloodied mess. She pushed herself to her feet despite the pain to her hands. She almost fell getting up, her legs were weak, but she was able to steady herself as she began to walk towards the steps. People were running around her, screaming, calling out, but she couldn't hear anything right.

She had reached the bottom step of the staircase when suddenly something grabbed her from behind. She felt sharp talons puncture her skin and tear her back from left to right. She let out a scream that she couldn't hear and fell forward. The marks began to burn as if someone had poured corrosive acid onto the wounds. She didn't hold back the tears, it was too painful. She felt another blow across her back and she screamed again. She felt blood seeping down her back, she turned around to look at her attacker.

The creature stood above her, it's cream colored dress and long white hair drenched in red blood, glowing red eyes staring holes into her chest, her hands were elongated into sharp talons, and her skin was a sick grayish blue. The creature opened its mouth and let out a blood curdling scream then it thrust it's hand forward and pierced her chest. She gasped as the creature opened it's mouth showing it's long sharpened teeth. She looked up into the eyes and then felt the creature's cold hand in her chest. The creature let out another scream and she felt it's claws close and crush her heart.

Hermione gasped and threw herself back from the table, the stool she was sitting on tipped backwards, trying to stop herself she reached out and attempted to grab the end of a shelf to steady her. But she was too late, gravity had taken effect and she felt with a loud crash to the ground taking the shelf with her. She was able to cover her head with her arms before she hit the ground, she closed her eyes as the shelf crashed down upon her.

Silence surrounded her and the she heard footsteps above her. She lay still amongst the mess that had been called her lab, attempting to catch her breath. The vision she had just had, there was no other way to describe it other than terrifying. She had been analyzing a new sample group when she had suddenly felt a chill and a loud bang. She hadn't realized she was in a vision until it had ended.

She closed her eyes and tried to block what she had seen from her mind. She heard the door to the basement open and footsteps thunder down the stairs. She sighed once, "I'm all right!" she called to whoever it was. She felt the self lift from her, she looked up to her savior but the person was blocked be the light shining behind them.

"I'm fine I just had a scare, it's not serious," she said. A firm hand grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. She brushed herself off and looked up at her savior.

"What happened?" asked Lita.

Hermione blinked twice trying to find her voice before speaking. "I….I got scared."

Lita's eyes scanned the room looking for the thing that had spooked Hermione. "By what?" she looked back at Hermione, and Hermione noticed how her sister's eyes were a deeper green than she had remembered.

"Nothing," Hermione said brushing it off. She turned away from Lita and looked around the room. Several empty glass containers had shattered, a few scalpels and cylindrical vials and beakers had skidded around the floor and a metal microscope lay in pieces. "Damn it," she muttered.

"Hermione what really happened?" Lita asked.

As Hermione surveyed the damage she forgot who she was talking to. "I had a vision, a pretty intense one." She turned around when she heard footsteps on the stairs. A young blond girl came down the stairs, she had previously been working in the laboratory with Hermione, but like all the other Vampire scientists, she had finally gotten annoyed with having a human superior and abandoned the project. She looked around the room with disgust and then her eyes landed on Hermione. Her eyes flashed, she was pissed, a human had invaded her territory, became her boss, and had destroyed her laboratory.

"Tell the servants that they should be careful, there could be some harmful chemicals that got spilled," Hermione said. The woman glared at Hermione but didn't move, Lita glanced between Hermione and the girl. Realizing that the woman was not happy about taking orders from a human she opened her mouth.

"If you don't get someone down here to clean this up there's only going to be more damage done," Hermione snapped before Lita could say anything. The woman glared then turned and went back upstairs. Hermione scoffed, "They all think that they're better scientists just because they're immortal." Hermione looked back around the room, "They're insulted that I would even be allowed down here with them. Even though they've been alive for centuries they're still acting like petulant children."

"It takes time Hermione," Lita said.

Hermione looked at all the equipment around the room, "I don't care how much they hate me, all I give a damn about is finding a solution to this problem. They can shun me all they like cause in the end it doesn't matter, I'm still going to be smarter than them."

Lita let out a laugh, she covered her mouth and tried to hide her smile, but she wasn't able to stifle her laugh. Hermione lifted her head, she hadn't heard Leah's laugh in years, it warmed her. She closed her eyes and let the sound encircle her. Then she felt tears seep from her eyes, "Why?" Lita stopped laughing and stared at Hermione's back, "Why did you leave?" Lita stared at her sister's back, "I needed you and you just…..you just left." Hermione didn't turn around. "You walked away from me, from mom, from dad, from everyone."

Lita turned her head and stared at the shattered glass on the floor. "I was in love….in love with someone I wasn't supposed to be in love with. It's not like you and Daniel, but it's strong, a pull that I never felt with anyone else." Lita sat down on the stool that hadn't been turned over. "I knew that if I just left then it would raise suspicions, so I faked my death and then… he bite me and…"

"You let your husband turn you into a Vampire!" Hermione spun around and faced her sister. "You let him turn you into one of them!"

"Is that so wrong Hermione, to make me his equal, to ensure that we would live together for as long as possible without time teaNiag us apart?" Lita

Hermione stared her eyes showing no emotion, "Tell me Leah how did it feel when you drank from your first human?" Lita's eyes widened, "Did it feel good? Did their fear entice you? Did it make you want more? All that power, did it make you feel stronger?" Lita stared down at the floor and didn't answer her, "Did they scream when you grabbed them from the night?"

"Being a Vampire isn't just….."

"I know it's not just about that, but tell me Leah after living with humans so long was it easy for you to get used to the idea of them being your food?"

There was a silence between them, then Lita stood and turned away from her. "Hermione I left my human life long ago, my name isn't Leah anymore, it's Lita. If you wish to address me use that name." She started back up the stairs when Hermione's voice stopped her cold.

"Yeah my sister died years ago." Lita closed her eyes and then continued up the stairs without another word.

Hermione sat down on the stool that Lita had been sitting, she looked at the damage and sighed. "You seem to have upset Lita very much," said a deep male voice. Hermione turned and saw Darien slowly walking down the steps.

"She and I don't see eye to eye on anything," Hermione said.

Darien's eyes scanned the room, "A vision?" Hermione nodded. "Care to talk about it?"

Hermione looked at Darien blankly. "Really?"

Darien searched around the room again and looked back at her. He leaned against the wall opposite her and crossed his arms over his chest. He was silent for several moments and then nodded, Hermione blinked once. "I never thought of you as a personal psychiatrist," she muttered.

"If you prefer I can get Serena or Daniel," he pushed away from the wall.

"No….it's fine….I just….well we've never spoken alone before…."

Darien leaned back against the wall, "Yes, I'm sorry for that, you are someone precious to my brother and to Serena…" Darien inhaled deeply, trying to find the right words to say. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I…I want us to have a relationship."

Hermione felt her eyebrows touch her hairline, "A relationship?"

Darien looked up to the ceiling and scratched the back of his neck. "Like I said you are important to my brother and Serena, and you are important to this coven...each member of our coven is like a member of our family...and...and I want to have a relationship...a friendship with you for both of these reasons."

Hermione sighed, "Yeah I guess that makes sense."

"But more importantly you being distressed upsets Serena and I don't want that, so if you feel like you need to speak with someone I'm here."

Hermione smiled, "Serena's right, outside you give the impression of a cold hearted bastard and yet inside you're just as caring as the rest of us saps." Darien's eyes narrowed, he opened his mouth but Hermione cut him off. "I know I know, don't let anyone know you're a softy, you need to protect your reputation as the Heir to the Ambrose Throne. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about our therapy sessions." Hermione quieted and then looked back at the broken vials and the toppled shelf, it reminded her of her vision, all the destruction. She didn't speak for a while and Darien didn't either.

"I wasn't able to hear right...but I could see...there was smoke and dust blurring my vision. It smelled like burning, I could smell something harsh, like a chemical but I don't know what it was." The entire time Hermione described what she had seen Darien was silent, he didn't move, nor make a sound. He just listened to her and took it all in, when she was done they sat in silence for several minutes. Hermione digesting everything she had relived and Darien analyzing every detail she had told him.

"Did the place seem familiar?"

Hermione shook her head, "I wasn't able to see that well, it was all rough and destroyed, and if the smoke didn't block enough the vision was blurry, like I was watching it through water."

"Did you recognize anything? The thing that attacked you?"

Hermione shook her head again, "I recognized that it was an infected vampire but other than that nothing."

Darien nodded, "Hermione are your visions always this unclear?"

Hermione looked up at him, "Yeah they're always vague, kind of hidden in shadows and lights, but I think that's mostly because they are uncertainties, you can't predict the future completely, there are too many factorials too many things that can change suddenly and alter a vision."

"Hermione have you ever taken the spice?"

Hermione's body stiffened she took a deep breath, "No…I don't want to."

"Why?"

"You've seen what it did to your brother and to your sister and really have to ask me that?"

"Not all who take the Spice become addicted, there are Seer's like Lenobia and Van who use it with respect and care, they don't suffer from the addiction. Hermione you are powerful, Serena tells me all the time that out of the three of you you're the strongest. And she also tells me that you're scared of your power, scared of the spice."

Hermione looked down at her hands, "Taking the spice…taking the spice is like playing God." Darien stiffed but didn't say a word. "You're trying to see something that you're not supposed to see. If I was supposed to see the future, the exact future with no factorials then I would, but I can't which, to me means, that I'm not supposed to." She put her hands down on her lap and stared at the tabletop. "Only the gods know what's going to come, what will happen and what won't happen. Trying to see into their realm is like trying to put ourselves on the same level," she turned around to look at him.

"Power corrupts and the spice changes you. Even if you use it sparingly or with respect, you're still messing with a force that is uncontrollable, you're trying to take a position that you cannot understand or control. That's why the space changes people's minds. It's like bottling a tornado's strength, you have this immense power at the tips of your fingers, you deceive yourself into thinking that you're in control but in reality you never will be. It's a wild force of nature, you'll never be able to control no matter what you do."

Darien chuckled, "I understand now why Serena says you're the strongest. You have the ability to be a powerful Seer, probably one of the most powerful ever to walk in this world and yet you have the sensibility to refuse such power."

Hermione smiled, "There's and old alchemist tale of a man who wanted to fly with the Gods, so he made himself wings of wax and flew towards the sun. But when he got to close his wings melted and he came crashing back down to earth." Hermione stood, "We can't be gods and no matter how many times we try we'll only fail. I have no desire to be lumped alongside failures." She said nothing else as she disappeared upstairs leaving Darien alone.

After he heard the door close he remained in the destroyed laboratory, after several silent minutes he smiled. "Remarkable woman, Van's right about you."

* * *

Yoshiki hated using public transportation, he especially hated planes, being locked up with a group of strangers wasn't his idea of safe or smart. Anyone could be on the plane with them, anyone trying to track them, anyone trying to hunt them, anyone Sophia had sent to watch them. He wasn't stupid he knew that more than likely his wife had sent her spies to watch over them and ensure that they were on the plane. Though he was annoyed by her games he knew that it was important, Sophia wanted him to see whatever was in Hong Kong, it was important. And he wasn't worried about what was going to happen during their absence, Momiji wasn't ready to fulfill their plans yet and all that Sophia could do is train her and strengthen her in the few days that he was gone.

"Sir," Saya's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up at her, "They're boarding the plane now, our row was just called." Yoshiki nodded and picked up his carry-on bag, he hated being in public venues, it meant that he had to wear modern clothes, and since most of their weapons were forbidden they were going minimally armed. He looked around at the other passengers who would be boarding the flight. There weren't that many, especially for such a commercial flight, he memorized every single persons face before getting in line next to Saya.

"Why do you think Lady Sophia wants' us both to go Sir?"

"I believe that it is because there is something that she wants' us to see, and more than likely to get you away from her nephew and to get me away from Momiji." He glanced over at Saya, "Don't worry so much, think of it as a welcome break." He clasped his hand on her shoulder, "It's like the old days, when it was just you and I traveling."

Saya looked up at her father and gave a small smile, "Yes it'll be good to be away for a while." Her mind wandered back to Fei and how his presence had affected her the last several days. "

"Nothing is prepared anyways, Sophia can't make a move without us," he said. "We have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Momiji sat on the floor of her room her back resting against the end of her bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face into them. She could feel Kusanagi's pain, she could sense his anger, and his sorrow. Whatever they were doing to him, was hurting him, he was a mess. His emotions were fluctuating back and forth and he was starving, she could feel it and it was just as painful to him as it was to her.

She looked up and stared at the picture on the wall in front of her, it was a picture of a large garden, it looked serene and calming. She tried to focus on it, tried to block out her desire to help him, tried to block out the pain that was tearing her into pieces, and the unsatisfying hunger that she felt in her soul.

Suddenly the door to her room was thrown open and Nia ran in, she quickly closed the door behind her and leaned her ear against it listening. Momiji looked up at her confused and then grew angry. "Get out I don't want to see anyone!" she yelled.

"Will you be quiet!" Nia said in a harsh whisper.

Momiji blinked, Nia had never shown any emotion nor had she ever spoken to her in such a way. "What!" Momiji said.

"I said be quiet!" Nia pressed her ear against the door and listened for footsteps. When she was satisfied what no one had followed her she spoke again, "Alright it looks like no one is coming."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Momiji asked.

Nia turned to Momiji and crossed the space between them, she sat down on her knees in front of Momiji. "Look, I don't have a lot of time so you're just going to have to trust me."

"What?"

Nia glared at Momiji and snapped her fingers in her face to catch her attention, "Momiji listen, we don't have time for this. I'm going to explain this really quick so try to pay attention. Aunt Sophia has lost her mind, she's going crazy! She has this crazy idea that we need to eliminate Vampires, not just the ones who disobey the laws, but every single one of them, and everyone associated with them as well. She's planning to kill of the rest of the Hunters Association and to hunt down every hybrid hunter, including Uncle Yoshiki."

"What? That's not the plan, where's father?"

"She sent him off to Hong Kong to distract him, now listen to these words very carefully, and don't freak out, if you freak out we don't have a chance." Nia took a deep breath before she spoke again, "Aunt Sophia is planning to kill Kusanagi, tonight."

"What!" Momiji got to her feet and started towards the door. Nia stood and was able to restrain her before she was able to storm out.

"Look I know that you have an attachment to this Vampire and I know that whatever is going on between you two is important, so we have to save him, but we have to be smart about this. Even with Yoshiki and Saya gone, Fei and Rin are still here, thankfully Aunt isn't right now but she'll be back sometime soon." Nia stared into Momiji's eyes, "we have to be careful about this, he is still a Vampire."

"Fine fine, but Kusanagi's not going to hurt us, he's….he's different," Momiji said her voice wavering at her own words.

They stood silent for several moments and then Nia nodded, they quietly made their way into the hallway and towards the basement door. They moved silently and didn't turn on any lights, they were about halfway there when Momiji spoke. "Nia why are you doing this?"

Momiji saw Nia stop and stiffen in her steps, after a few seconds she spoke. "My parents were killed by a Vampire, murdered, all I have is my sister, my brother and you and Aunt." She looked over her shoulder and in the faint light from outside Momiji saw her smile. "If you haven't guessed it yet Momiji we're cousins, your mom is my father's sister." She turned away from her and they carefully continued their mission, walking as silently as they could. "Like I said my parents were killed by a Vampire, I know that they are evil, I'd been trained my entire life to kill them, told that they were the enemy, and I never questioned anything I did. Until one night when I was out hunting a shape shifter and I met a Vampire who wasn't like the others. It was my first time out alone and I made rookie, stupid mistake. He had me pinned down and was getting ready to cut out my heart."

She stopped at the end of the hallway and waited a few seconds, Momiji felt Fei and Rin's presences, her jailers were close and they had to be careful. "Anyways I thought I was going to die, and then suddenly this Vampire came out of nowhere and saved me, killed the shifter and helped me. I was so ready to kill him but…but he wouldn't fight me…it wasn't cause he was scared of me, the guy was old, hundreds of years old, and strong. He just...didn't want to fight me. I tried to provoke him but nothing that I did worked. Finally I tired myself out and collapsed…."

She let out a small laugh, "He picked me up and carried me to a park, set me down and got me something to drink. I didn't understand it at all and was naturally defensive, when I finally asked him why he had helped me, why he didn't fight me, and why he wasn't killing me, he chuckled. He sat down next to me and said 'Because we're not all that different…' I didn't understand and he could tell, so he explained. He said, 'Vampires and humans are both survivors, we do what is necessary to protect ourselves and to ensure that we live happy lives, we love, we lose, we cry, we feel pain, we mourn, and eventually we die.' I refuted him by reminding him that he was immortal, he laughed at me and said, 'We may be immortal but in the end we too wish for death, we too wish to rest and see our loved ones."

Nia stopped in front of the basement door, which now had an electronic lock on it. She pressed in her code and the newly installed lock clicked open. It made a loud noise and both she and Momiji held their breaths for a few moments before finally opening the door and quickly going inside. Nia shut the door behind them as quietly as possible. They made their way down the steps, and hurried to the large vault door.

Nia put her hand on the lock, "I know that I shouldn't care about them, and I know that they killed my parents, but I can't hate them, I can't hate all of them. Tell me Momiji should we hate all humans because one serial murderer kills a child? That Vampire…my Vampire…he was kind, and he didn't want to hurt anyone, he showed me that not all Vampires are bad and that if we try Humans and Vampires can work together, that's why I believe that you and Kusanagi can help each other. I'm sorry for everything before Momiji."

Momiji nodded, Nia's story was much like her own her cousin too had found one Vampire who wasn't like the other, one Vampire who had given her hope, "It's alright we'll get him out and we'll get him help, and then…well then we'll see what happens."

Nia nodded and then used all her strength to turn the heavy lock. There was a loud clunk as it unlocked, Nia was about to pull open the door when Momiji spoke, "Your Vampire…what happened to him?"

Nia froze, her entire body stiffened and her breath hitched. It took a few seconds but finally she muttered her answer, "He died."

Momiji looked away, she knew that sound in Nia's, the sound of a wound not yet healed. He had been killed, taken from her before she had had the time she wanted with him, "I'm sorry."

Nia shook her head then looked over her shoulder at Momiji, her face was a smile once more. "It's alright, he taught me that we have to cherish the time we have, no matter who we are, only the gods are truly immortal, Vampires just get to cheat the system a little longer."

Momiji noticed the drying tears that had formed on Nia's cheeks despite her smile. "Now come on we have to save him." Nia pulled the door open enough for Momiji to step in.

As soon as Momiji stepped into the darkness she was assaulted with Kusanagi's emotions. His hunger was the strongest one of them all, through their bond she felt him become aware of her presence. "Mamoru?" she called out into the darkness. She couldn't see any further into the room, the open door provided a stream of light, but not that much.

There was no answer, no movement, nothing but the darkness that surrounded them. "Momiji hurry I think they know where here!" Nia called from outside.

Momiji nodded, even though Nia couldn't see her. "Mamoru? I know you're here, we've come to get you out…..it's Momiji." He didn't respond to her but she could feel him. Suddenly there was movement next to her and something hard brushed her arm. She jumped to the side and hit the wall, she touched her hand to it and gasped. There was something wet coating the wall where her hand was, something that her nose and her brain recognized somehow. She took her hand away from the wall and wiped it on her pants.

"Mamoru?" she called out again, she couldn't see anything at all and her body was reacting to whatever was going on around her. Her hair was standing on edge, her shoulders were tense, and her body was telling her that there was danger. "Mamoru?"

"Momiji!" Nia yelled. Momiji looked over her shoulder, she could see people coming down the steps. Starting to panic she needed more time, looking around she still couldn't see him anywhere. Thinking quickly she ran over to the door grabbed the inside handles and pulled the door closed. "Momiji no you…" yelled Nia, but she was cut off with the door closing.

Silence and darkness enveloped Momiji, all she could hear in the small room was her own heavy breathing. She closed her eyes and tried to sense Kusanagi but all she could feel was his hunger. She turned around and put her back to the door. She closed her eyes and concentrated thinking of the light switch far away in the room upstairs, she visualized it, and she visualized it turning on.

Suddenly the lights went on, it took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the lights, when she did she took in the room. The chair that Mamoru had been tied to was now in pieces all over the floor, there was a dark substance smeared into strange symbols on the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. Momiji covered her mouth realizing that it was Kusanagi's blood, instantly tears fell from her eyes and she felt her blood run cold. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to see anymore.

She slid down to the ground and buried her face into her knees, "God please, please, please no." He had to be dead, all that blood, there wasn't any other way that he could be alive. That's why he hadn't answered her, he wasnt able to. She rocked herself back and forth trying to calm down, trying to convince herslef that he was alive. Finally after a few seconds she looked up and into the corner and she exhaled a weighted breath. She saw him sitting opposite her, leaning against the wall casually, one leg extended in front of him the other pulled up to his chest. His head was tilted to the side, his shirt was open and she saw that three buttons were gone, he had no shoes and his feet were cut. There were bruises, cuts, and burns on his chest and arms. She looked at his face, he had lost a lot of weight and his face was gaunt and worn. His eyes however were a bright blazing green and unfocused.

"Mamoru?" she called out to him.

His eyes flitted around the room and then finally settled on her. She saw his eyes widen a fraction and she knew he recognized her. He threw his head back and inhaled deeply. Through their bond she felt his hunger hit him, he could smell her blood.

"Mamoru?" she said her voice shaking. He looked at her again and grinned.

"Smell….you smell…." He blinked twice and his grin widened, "Smell….delicious."

Momiji felt her heart stop for a second, "Mamoru…what's wrong with you?"

"Eaten…in so long…I haven't…eaten," he pitched himself forward onto his hands. He crouched in the corner on all fours and licked his lips making his wicked smiled look demonic. "You…smell…..perfect…."

Momiji held up her hand, "Don't try it." He laughed, a high pitched maniacal laugh and then lunged at her. She instantly created a telekinetic force field around herself keeping him away. He put his hand against the field and began beating against it with his fist, the entire time he continued to laugh. "Stop it! Mamoru! Stop!" she yelled trying to break him out of his trance.

Knowing that she couldn't get through to him this way she decided that she would try to telepathically try to get through to him. She thrust out her other hand at him, she threw him back against the far wall and held him there. He struggled fiercely against her power but it didn't work, she was able to hold him.

"Mamoru it's me….it's Momiji," she said. She crouched down in front of him as he struggled to break her barrier. "Mamoru….don't you recognize me?" she asked.

"Delicious blood….I know you're smell," his voice was high pitched and distorted as if someone had synthesized the sound.

"I'll get through to you," she said then she closed her eyes and touched his mind with her own. At first all she could sense and understand was his hunger, the burning desire inside of him that wanted her blood more then he wanted life. She pushed deeper into his mind like Sophia had been teacher her to do, once more it was all hunger, pain, anger, desire, craving….all of it for her blood.

Finally she reached the edge of his surface emotions, knowing that underneath all of this she would find him she pushed through. For a moment everything was silent, numbed, dark, nothing was there but in an instant she was assaulted by memories.

Screaming memories flying from his mind to hers, streaming memories that had no chronological order. Flashes of things from long ago mixed with memories from recent years. A constant screaming a woman, a man's, a child's voice, pleading for their lives. Fire burning all around her, blood, thick and warm, sickeningly addictive, torn bodies, ripped flesh. Pain, anger, destruction, memories of darkness, memories of passion, memories of misery, hate, loathing, lusting. All of it poured into her mind.

She put her hands to her head trying to block out every voice, every plead, every scream, every sound that resonated from him to her. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" she screamed trying to stop the voices in her mind. Somewhere, from what seemed like far away she heard a roar and then a loud clang. She heard someone calling her name distantly amongst the voices and the taunts and the curses in Mamoru's voice.

Screaming resonated in her ears, voices both near and far away, finally she felt hands grab her and she opened her eyes. The pain made her vision blurry but she saw her mother's form standing in front of her, hand outstretched. Past her mother she saw something lying on the ground squirming and thrashing, it was screaming making her head hurt even more.

"Momiji!" someone was yelled her name far in the distance. She was pulled from the room and into a cold darkened basement, there was another loud clang and then she looked up into two faces she knew. Fei's white hair was illuminated by the lights above him, and Rin's eyes were bright and wide. Momiji blinked and closed her eyes, she heard one last memory, a phrase that chilled her entire being. 'Please Mamoru…..I am your wife,' the words echoed in her thoughts and then she dropped into a silence and darkness.

* * *

Van's entire body shook violently, he thrashed back and forth on the bed, primal screams broke from his mouth telling the entire house that something had happened. His eyes rolled into his head and his entire body burned from the inside. Far away he heard people talking around him, panicked voices, cursing voices, yelling, crying and then…..Serena's voice broke through.

"Van!" she yelled. She pushed his maid from him and held his arms against his body. He continued to thrash but she didn't let go, for the first time in her life she was greatful for her new found strength. "Van let it come, let it come, don't fight against it," she said her voice soothing, trying to calm him.

Finally the thrashing stopped and the shaking slowed, his screaming stopped and his breath began to steady. Then he was still, exhausted from his attack. Serena touched his forehead, he had a fever a high one. She turned to the maid that she had pushed out of the way, "Get me a bowl with ice water and some rags, make sure it's as cold as possible."

The brown headed girl stood and stared at Van's form, mouth open, eyes wide and full of fear. Serena realized that it must have been her fist time watching something like this, she understood the panic but at the moment she needed the girl to do her job. "Hey!" she yelled breaking the girl from her stupor, "Now!" The girl stumbled from the room and tore past the group of people who had gathered around the open door.

Serena turned back to Van and pressed her cold hands against his face, she whispered to him like she had done to Hermione when they were young. Soft encouraging whispers, telling him that it was all going to be alright, everything was fine, and that he was safe. She continued pressing her hands against his hot face, it was all she could do until the girl came back. A shadow passed across the doorway and blocked the light. Serena didn't turn around to look, it didn't matter who it was all that matter was calming Van and keeping him calm.

Darien's voice didn't surprise her, "It was a vision?"

"Yes, a strong one too, and a violent one," Serena mumbled.

"Will he be alright?"

"Yes, this is normal, sort of…."

"What do you mean?"

"This used to happen to Hermione all the time when she was young, I thought that Van was advanced past this stage but I guess because he is still so young he still get's these attacks," she told him. She closed her eyes and adjusted her hands. "Come on little brother…" she mumbled.

"Why are do they have these attacks?" Darien asked as he watched her.

"Seeing the future is taxing, like I told you before Prince, it's not something that mortals are supposed to be able to do." Darien turned and saw Hermione standing next to him, a large basin of ice water in her hands, hand towels slung of her shoulder. She looked at him and their eyes met, "Trying to touch the sun burns you, everywhere." She broke their eyes contact and stepped into the room, she went to the other side of the bed and sat the bowl down next to Van. She wetted the towels and then she and Serena began placing them on his head, neck, and chest.

"Should I call Lenobia?" he asked.

"No, just send them away and close the door," Hermione said.

Darien turned around to the group standing at the door, they were all watching the two women attend to Van with sharp calculating eyes. Darien narrowed his eyes and then stepped into the doorway blocking the scene. "Find something to occupy your time!" his voice was loud and commanding, the entire doorway and hallway was clear in a matter of seconds. He closed the door then turned back to watch Hermione and Serena.

Serena had climbed behind Van and was now propping him up against her, his back to her chest. Hermione's fingertips were touching his forehead and her eyes were closed. "What is she doing?"

"Making sure that there isn't any permenant damage," Serena said. She looked over at him, "Thank you for making them go away, he wouldn't want to be seen like this."

Darien nodded and then appeared at the bedside. He looked down at Serena and reached out, his fingertips grazing her cheek. "You are a good mother, mio amore."

Serena let out a laugh, "I learned it all from TV, I didn't have a live action model." She looked up at him her eyes full of worry, Van had suffered a violent episode, one she hadn't seen in a long time. His screams most of all had shaken her, frightened her.

Darien brushed her bangs back from her forehead and ran his hand through her hair. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when the door behind him banged open. He looked over his shoulder and saw Daniel standing in the light, on hand on the doorframe, bent over panting.

"What happened? I ….felt Her…..mione's….. panic….. down….town," he said completely out of breath.

"Nothing happened to her it was Van," Darien said.

"Van had a vision," Hermione opened her eyes and withdrew her hand, she dipped another rag into the ice water, rung it out and then placed it on his forehead. She looked at Serena, "There isn't any damage, he should be fine soon…." Hermione stood and rubbed her temples.

"Did you see anything?" Serena asked. Hermione stilled and nodded slowly; after several moments of silence Serena rolled her eyes, "Well?"

Hermione inhaled and deep breath, then exhaled it before answering, "I saw Kusanagi."

"What! Where," Darien demanded.

Hermione was silent for several more seconds, "Not where….but when…..he was standing amongst rubble and fire….his body was marred….and his eyes….his eyes were bright glowing green….I've never seen anything like them before."

"We have," said Daniel, he shared a glance with his brother. "If Kusanagi is how you have described him then…"

"Then he's taking the spice again," said Rei. Darien looked over Daniels shoulder, Rei stood in the hallway her eyes widen and her mouth open. "He needs help, if he's taking it again then….then we need to find him!"

"Don't you think we know that Rei," snapped Darien.

"Why are you all acting weird?" asked Serena.

The three siblings were silent then Daniel spoke, "Because when Kusanagi took the spice the last time he killed his entire family, his wife, and his children."

"What!" Serena looked up at Darien. "You have to find him if he's taking that stuff and running around the city then people are in danger!"

Darien and Daniel exchanged glances, "Give the order to raid every undocumented spice dealer and we'll inform the scroungers and the intercessors to search the city and a fifty mile radius around the boarders." Daniel nodded, glanced at Hermione once more and disappeared.

"Darien you have to warn them, tell them that he wont be in the right state of mind," Rei said.

"Rei they've dealt with things like this before, they know what they're doing," Darien said.

"Darien…." Rei and Darien looked at Hermione, she had spoken but she had not turned around to face them. "Darien I….recognized where Kusanagi was standing was…" she turned around and looked at him. "It was the same place that I saw in my vision, but this I recognized it…." she swallowed glanced at Van's sleeping form and then looked back at him. "It was the entrance hall….of this house."


	41. A Lie to Light the Fire

I do now own sailor moon or blue seed.

Hewow friends! Enjoy the newest chapter!

* * *

"An attack on this house, impossible the security and magical protections around our parameters are impenetrable," Valencia said.

Hermione looked at the Vampire Queen, "Nothing is impenetrable, everything has a weak point no matter how powerful the spells." She glanced to her right where Darien stood, he had come with her to deliver the news of her vision, and to ensure that his mother did not attempt to attack her.

Valencia was sitting on the couch across from Hermione, Rei sat next to her, and Kreon adorned the arm rest. Elena stood off to the right with her companion Gaius while Ami, Lita, Zoicite, and Nephrite watched from the left corner of the room.

"Are you implying that our security is weak?"

"I am simply telling you of what I saw," Hermione said.

Valencia glared at her, "I am sure that…"

"Van had the same vision," Serena said. The entire group looked at the door where she stood next to Daniel. "Not that long after Hermione's vision Van had the same vision, sept his was little more clear."

"Van and Hermione had visions of an attack on this house," repeated Kreon, he looked up at the group, "this is a serious matter for two seers like yourselves to have seen the same thing makes me worry. I think that as a precaution until we know what's going on we will double the security around the parameter." Kreon turned to Nephrite, "Make sure that everything is taken care of." Nephrite bowed and then silently left the room. "Now with that matter settled I am thankful that most of you are here, there is something that needs to be discussed."

Daniel closed the door behind him and sat down next to Hermione, who had taken the couch across from Valencia and Rei. Serena stood behind Hermione with Darien at her side. Kreon looked around the room, "I have discussed this matter with the Queen in detail, as it so happens we have opposing viewpoints and after much consideration I have to decided to head your opinions on the current situation." He looked at everyone in the room, "Whether we like it or not we are all tied to each other's fates now, no single person in this room is separate from the other."

Serena glanced at her mother momentarily and then looked back to Kreon, subtly she felt Darien's fingers graze her own. "King Kreon am I right thinking that you're talking about the treaty with the Hunters Syndicate?"

Kreon looked up at Serena and nodded, "You are, there has been only one other time that the Association has attempted to create a treaty of peace with us. I think you all remember how that turned out."

Hermione shifted, the last time that the Hunter's and Vampire's had attempted peace was when Abby had abandoned the Hunters. Not long after that Abby had begun to execute those who were heading the campaign, and for some of her dirty work Hermione, Serena, and Momiji had been used.

"Yes, it was disaster, a disaster that cost many of our families and trusted allies their lives," Valencia said.

"However that was not because of the actions of either side," Elena said. "The Rogue Vampire Hunter Abby was the reason behind it…"

"That is their story but there have been several rumors that Abby was actually still an underground agent working for the Association," Valencia said glaring at Elena.

"I can tell you right now that was not the case," Hermione looked at Kreon. "We didn't find out until just a while ago but some of the 'Vampire Sympathizers' that we eliminated were high ranking members of the Syndicate. We were unaware of their true identities because they were being protected and Abby used that to her advantage."

Kreon nodded, "I had thought as much, my sister has often proclaimed her distaste for the politics of the Underworld. I knew that there would be a point where she would split, however I didn't know that she would reap such a mess afterwards."

"To return to the point at hand," interrupted Valencia, "What we would like to know is should we enter into a treaty with the Hunters or not?"

The room went silent for several moments before Gaius interrupted, "The treaty would show tactical strength to the enemies of the Association and of the Ambrose family. It would in turn benefit all, and help perhaps find a solution to the larger problem at hand….the virus."

Ami came forward, "You majesties this Virus is the worst infection to be unleashed upon the general population, if it mutates to crave Human DNA then the death toll could climb into the billions."

Kreon evaluated Ami's statement, "Has there been any progress on our side?"

"We have been working around the clock with the help of Hermione Sir, but every time we think we are close the virus mutates and we fail."

Kreon looked at Hermione, "Do you have any knowledge of this?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Every test I have run has shown me the same thing. King Kreon I started working on analyzing this months before we join this household and truthfully I am no closer now than I was then."

"And the Hunters have they made any progress?"

"Little, the reports from our ambassadors have said that they are egger to work with us though. Father they want this under control as much as we do and they are convinced that with our combined forces we may be able to find a cure," said Daniel.

Serena scoffed, "I hate to inform you diplomats of this but Abby's virus isn't going to be cured by a group of us. Vampire or Hunter it doesn't matter the virus was designed to be incurable, you could run millions of scientific algorithms and simulations but you're not going to find a cure unless you get it from its maker."

Hermione shifted in her seat, they had yet to tell the rest of the group about their suspicions.

'_Hermione this would be a good time to mention….'_

'_No! Like I said there could be a traitor amongst us, we have to keep quiet for now,'_ Hermione didn't look at Serena, even though she knew her friend was boring holes into her neck.

"Never the less extending a hand to the Hunters is a good gesture, we may be able to break through all of the red tape that has surrounded our people for millennia." Kreon looked at his wife, "What I am asking is for your opinions on the situation, you are aware of my decision and I am sure that the Queen's stance is obvious."

The room went silent and remained so for several moments before someone spoke again. Rei was the first to speak, "Mother…I understand why you hate the Hunters, and I also understand father's position. But after these last few weeks of living with Serena and Hermione I've come to understand that the differences between us are less than we believed. Humans and Vampire are from the same ancestral lines…" Valencia made a noise of objection but Rei continued, "Science shows us that we are from the same gene pool, we just evolved differently." Rei sighed once, "I think extending a hand to the Hunters is a wise decision."

"As do I," added Daniel.

"Well two votes for," Kreon looked at Darien. "What say you?"

"The Hunters are cunning and sly, however right now they are in the most desperate of times as well. If we work together there may be a quicker solution to the problem," he said.

The room went silent once more, "Well then I suppose I am outvoted." Valencia stood to leave when Kreon stopped her.

"There are still three more opinions I would like to hear," Kreon said. He looked at Serena and Hermione, "What say you?"

Hermione shifted, "As much as I hate to say this…I wouldn't trust them." Daniel looked at Hermione, "The Hunters have often used deception in their movements, often promising peace only to go back on their agreements. They believe that the ends justify the means even if it means deceiving and betraying their own allies."

"It's part of the reason The Roderick family don't along with them," Elena interjected. Everyone looked at her, "The Roderick Family, Momiji's maternal Coven, had worked with the Hunters Association since before they were an organized Syndicate. However they were too alike, the Roderick's believed that the Hunters were a stepping stone for their goals, and the Hunters felt the same. They only started cooperating with each other again in recent years. The Hunters are backstabbing masters of deception…"

"Sounds like you would get along with them perfectly _mother_," Serena said. Hermione's eyebrows went up into her hair and Ami coughed loudly.

"You speak to your mother with such disrespect Slayer girl, you should appreciate everything that she has done for you!" Gaius had stepped forward towards Serena.

In a protective move Darien had stepped to Gaius and was shielding Serena from his reach. "I suggest sir that you settle back to your mistress," his voice was low and threatening.

"Enough!" Hermione stood, "King Kreon I assume that since Serena has made no opinion she agrees with me and Elena's opinion has been heard as well, all that is left is for you to make your decision."

Kreon nodded, "I will think on it and return with my decision, thank you all, we are finished."

Everyone bowed and showed their signs of respect, Kreon sat down on the couch where Rei had been and took his wife's hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. The door closed with a gentle thud and someone cleared their throat. Kreon and Valencia looked up to see Serena and Hermione standing behind the couch.

Kreon raised his eyebrow at them, Hermione and Serena exchanged glances. Hermione spoke fist, "We have something that we would like to say."

Valencia opened her mouth, but before she could speak Hermione cut her off. "Thank you. We know how important and how significant it was that you asked for our opinions in such a serious matter. It shows that you've accepted us into your Coven and your family."

The King and Queen exchanged glances once more then Valencia sighed. "Your gratitude is acknowledged and accepted, but did you really expect us not to accept you?"

Serena scratched her head, "Well there were a few moments….."

"Had we not accepted you as you are we would have lost our sons, having lost so much already we knew that we could not lose them as well," Valencia said.

"We understood from the very moment that you were presented to us that there was never a choice in the matter," Kreon told them.

Serena and Hermione exchanged glances, both understanding the other they looked back at the King and Queen. Serena walked around and sat down on the couch across from Kreon, "Then we have something to tell you, something that may change your entire outlook on this Virus."

* * *

"Momiji…..Momiji…Momiji?"

She heard a voice calling to her, her body felt every and all her muscles ached.

"Momiji….Momiji?"

She could hear her mother's voice, it was distant, far off and echoing in her head. She felt someone's cool hand touch her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the dim light in the room. She looked up and saw her mother staring down at her, "Finally I was beginning to worry."

Sophia removed her hand and sat back down in the chair that was next to Momiji's bed. She adjusted her dress, "You've been unconscious for almost four hours now."

Momiji sat up silently and let the blankets fall to her waist. She stared down at her hands trying to shift through all the memories and thoughts that had been in Kusanagai's mind. "Mother?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?" she turned and her green eyes met Sophia's blue eyes.

Sophia blinked once and then sighed, "I assume that when you tried to help Kusanagi escape you touched his mind correct?"

Momiji nodded, "I was trying to reach him. He's so different so changed."

"That's the hunger," Sophia said carefully choosing her words. "He hasn't eaten properly in weeks and for someone like Kusanagi that can drive a man insane."

"What do you mean?"

"Kusanagi has had a fresh supply of blood on a daily basis for years taking that away from him even for such a small time has driven him mad. We see this in vampires all the time."

"I've never seen a hungry vampire act like that before," said Momiji, she looked down at her hands again remembering how he had reacted to her, how he hadn't even recognized her. "I don't think it was just hunger mother, there was something else, something different about him."

"Madness changes us all in ways we'd never expect," Sophia said. They sat in silence as Sophia allowed her words to sink into Momiji, "You touched his mind. What did you see?"

Momiji closed her eyes and shook her head not wanting to relive it all.

"You saw his family didn't you?"

Momiji's eyes snapped open and she remembered the final words she had heard. "I'm your wife," she muttered, "that's what she was saying to him when….."

"When he killed her," Sophia finished the sentence that Momiji couldn't bear to. "Momiji I'm sorry that you have to find out like this but there seems to be no other way now." Sophia looked at the side table next to the bed, Momiji followed and saw a brown file sitting next to the lamp illuminating the room.

There was no name on the file but her gut instantly told her that it was about Kusanagi. She turned away knowing that whatever was in there would change everything.

Sophia saw her daughters hesitation, inwardly she smiled knowing that Momiji was venerable now more than ever. She picked up the file and opened it, "I assume from your reaction to his memories that Mamoru Kusanagi never told you that he was married before." She looked up at Momiji, who had not moved. "In 1872 Mamoru Kusanagi Ambrose married Kade Fujiwara, they were both from powerful Vampire families, and though it was an arranged marriage it was fruitful for all. They had two children, a son Manzo, and a daughter, Yasuko. Manzo was the oldest and a promising addition to the Ambrose family, until he and his sister were murdered by their father."

Sophia saw Momiji's hands clench the bed sheets, she knew her daughter was almost at the breaking point but she wasn't about to let up. "They were seen as a threat to his own inheritance to the throne, at the time Kusanagi was the Ambrose heir and was next in line to be King. However jealousy and paranoia set in, at first he tried to contain his feelings but he couldn't. There is a lapse in information but somehow Kusanagi was captured by enemy forces and starved for weeks. Thinking that he was dead Kreon made his son the new heir."

"However Kusanagi escaped and returned, starving and battered he found that his son had taken his place and couldn't bare it. He slaughtered both his children and drained them dry, then he did the same to his wife. After that his rage and hunger wasn't sedated and he massacred the village where they lived. It took Kreon, his wife, and their two other sons to finally stop him. But by then it was too late."

Sophia shut the file and set it back down on the side table, she stared at Momiji for several moments before speaking. "It seems your vampire was a little vague on the details of his life." Silence lapsed between them for several moments, "I partially understand your desire to save him. You didn't want to think he was like the other, thought that maybe he was different. But he's not Momiji, they are all the same. They are monsters who will murder their own families and hoards of innocents to satisfy their own desires, whether that be their hunger or their ambition."

"Humans have don't horrible things to each other as well, but never in human history has a father ever killed his son and eaten him because he was a rival," Sophia stood. "You have a decision to make Momiji, you were born a slayer, born with the power to stop these vicious creatures. Now you've seen what they really are, what they are really capable of, and you have to decide if you want to sit here in this room wallowing in yourself for the rest of your life. Or if you want to give all those innocent justice and help me rid the world of such vile creatures."

Sophia turned, before she left the room she stopped at the door and paused, "The choice belongs to you Momiji, but whatever you choose, strengthen your heart because neither path will be easy."

* * *

Nia stared up at her two older siblings, no one had said a word since they had brought her into the room. Rin was glaring at Fei, but every now and then she would look back at the monitor, or at her sister. Fei sat on the computer consol starting at Nia, he hadn't stopped staring since she had sat down in her chair. She could tell that he was thinking hard.

The door opening made them all look up as their Aunt walked in. She didn't say a word as she sat down in front of Nia and crossed her right leg over her left. Nia swallowed nervously, she really didn't know what to expect.

After several tense moments Sophia smiled at her, "Well done my dear." Nia exhaled a breath of relief. "Your performance was brilliant, I couldn't have asked for more."

"Thank you mistress," Nia said. "I am glad that I was able to assist."

"You did perfect, I am very pleased," she turned and looked at Fei and Rin, "with all of you. I just finished speaking with Momiji, I've given her all the _details _of Kusanagi's past, excluding a few things, and now I expect she will change her mind about our little Vampire Prince."

"She believed the story Mistress?" asked Rin.

"Oh yes, she believed it completely, but then it's not all fiction now is it."

Fei set his feet on the ground and leaned against the consol "I assume you left out the part about him being insane with Spice over dosage?"

"Oh yes we did leave that out," Sophia said her chin resting in her hand.

Rin looked from her Aunt to her sister, she knew that Kusanagi was a vampire and he was dangerous for Momiji but somehow what they had just done didn't feel right. "What we really need to know now is will she fall for it?"

"She' already has after all Momiji saw his true face she'll never be able to forget that, no matter what happens," Sophia said with a dark smile. "Now it's time to progress with our plan." She turned to Fei, "I want instructions sent to Sia immediately. She is to move forward within the next 20 hours."

"Are you not worried about Yoshiki coming back?" asked Fei.

"No he'll be busy for the next few days, I've made sure of it him and Saya won't be in our way at all," Sophia said. "However it doesn't mean that we have time to spare, we have a deadline that needs to be met. When can your friends start their operation Fei?"

"As soon as you say jump, they've been ready for the past five days," he said.

"Good give them the green light," Sophia stood, "I want Abby in this house as soon as possible."


	42. Setting The Pieces

I do not own sailor moon or blue seed.

* * *

"You aren't a vampire are you?" she asked him.

Van turned around and looked at the girl sitting behind him. She wore a blood red dress that was spread out in a circle around her hiding her legs, her long dark hair cascaded down to the middle of her back, and in her hand she held a white flower. She was slowly picking off the petals and letting them fall to the ground.

"I'm not," he said staring at her, "You've known that I'm not."

"I had to be sure," she said. There was a long silence between them, she continued to pull petals off of the flower, "You live with Vampires don't you."

"Yes much of my family is Vampyre," he cautiously stepped towards her.

"So you know about them then, about their cruelty?" her hand stilled about to tear off another petal from the flower.

"I know of their faults, but I also know of the faults of humans as we'll," he sat down next to her. She picked another petal off of the flower in her hand and let it flutter to the ground. "Every creature has weaknesses there is no impervious creation in all of God's children. Humans and Vampyre sin and do horrible things to one another and to themselves, neither is perfect."

"But Humans do not eat the life force of other beings, they do not steal life for no reason," she said.

"We spoke of this before, humans take the life force of other creatures…"

"Your fondness of them blinds you to the truth of their nature," she said another petal fell to the ground, she picked up another flower and began to tear the petals off. "They are beasts in human form, beasts that devour and manipulate humans into seeking death, how much crueler can they be?"

"Doesn't a slayer seek death as well, you traverse the world seeking out dangerous beings in an attempt to take them from this world," he said. He picked up a flower and held it in his fingers, "There is strength, frailty, and imperfection in everything. And that I think is what enables me to see the beauty and love in all things."

"Love…Vampires and love do not exist within each other all Vampires do is steal your heart and trick you into believing lies," she said.

"Is that what you really believe he did to you?"

"Yes…." Her words were breathless. "A Vampire broke my heart, took my family from me ruined my life and….."

"And shattered your window of ignorance," Van held the flower to his nose and inhaled. Besides him she stilled, "Even the most beautiful flower can have the most ugly fragrance, but does that take away from its beauty? You allowed yourself to follow blindly into the dark and when your eyes were opened you did nothing but deny the truth."

He tore a petal off and blew it from his hand. "You fear the truth because you fear yourself, you fear everything that you have done and because you cannot accept yourself or what the world really is you clench your eyes against the blinding light." He watched the petal twirl in the breeze, "But no matter how hard you try, even behind your eyelids you can see the brightness."

She stood up Van looked up at her but she didn't look at him. Instead she kept her eyes locked on the horizon, "I see nothing but the blood that has been spilt due to their thirst." She brought the flower to eye level and crushed it in her hand. "I will scrub their existence from this earth, those creatures that deceive and destroy, those who steal life, I will take it from them." She opened her hand and let the crushed petals scatter into the wind. She turned and walked away from him.

Van watched as the petals swirled around him and then disappeared into the distance, "The next time we meet little sympathizer I will have to end you."

Van smiled, "Yes, I guess you will have to, that is if you can get past my friends."

"The Vampires will not stop me," she said.

"I didn't mean them," Van stood, "I meant your former sisters."

* * *

Van clenched his hands into the comforter before opening his eyes. He knew that goading her now was not the most intelligent idea, but he had to let her know, he had to make her understand that her what she was about to do wasn't going to be as easy. A soft light lit up the room as someone opened the door.

"What were you dreaming about?" Hermione closed the door behind her as she entered the room.

Van rolled over onto his side and stared out of the window into the night. "I was dreaming of her again, of your friend."

"Momiji?"

"Yes."

"Do you dream of her often?"

"Yes, for some reason we are connected," he said.

"Why were you connected?"

"I don't know, sometimes fate and the powers that be decided to connect two people without consulting them."

There was a long silence Van felt her weight on the bed as she sat down next to him, she put her hand on his forehead. "You are still feverish…" she removed her hand and sat back. "What did you dream of?"

Van exhaled, "She….she has chosen."

Another long silence passed between them, "Chosen to stand against us." It wasn't a question, Hermione knew, she had known all along that Momiji would chose to not join them. It wasn't in her nature. Hermione sighed and leaned against the headboard, "In all honesty she's the most stubborn out of all of us."

"Yes, and she's the most confused, and filled with the most pain. She was lied to her entire life, everything about her was a lie. Her parents, her family, her reason for living, all of it was a fabricated web spun by a calculating world," he said. He stared at a bright star in the sky, "If you look at it realistically, Momiji, is fate's sacrificial lamb."

Hermione nodded, "It's not fair really, that she was the one."

Van rolled over to face her, "Nothing in life is fair."

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door, Sophia looked up from her desk, Fei turned around from his seat, and Rin's eyes went to the doorway. Momiji stood before them, her head down bangs covering her eyes. Her feet were bare her hair down and she wore her red dress making her skin look even more pale.

"Mother…I have made my decision."

Sophia met Fei's eyes for a moment and then looked back at Momiji, "And that is?"

Momiji looked up and stared at her family, her eyes filled with an intense fire fueled by anger and hate. "I will burn them from this earth and cauterize the wound."

Internally Sophia smiled triumphantly, externally she simply nodded. "Yes, I understand. Fei inform your cousin of the mission. She will go with you to extract Abby and Sia, we'll begin our mission tomorrow an hour after sunset."

Momiji said nothing, Fei nodded and stood, "Come on then cous I'll brief you." He left the room and after locking eyes with her mother once more Momiji followed.

"Her passion has been reignited, I couldn't have hoped for anything better," Sophia said linking her fingers in front of her and sitting back in her chair. She smiled brightly, "I have everything I need now, all of my pieces are aligned in a formation that will take the checkmate."

"Mistress?" Rin said.

"Chess my darling girl, chess," she said. "Call the men and have them take care of Saya and Yoshiki."

* * *

Alana clenched her hand into a fist, her entire body was finally healed. It had taken a long time but after several treatments and blood exchanges she was able to fully recover. "Feeling better?" Chris asked from behind her, his tone full of bored indifference.

Alana looked over her shoulder at him, he was leaning against the doorframe checking his teeth in a long silver knife. "I am, though I am sure that's not your actual concern."

"It's not."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I leave for a few months to live happily with my massive amount of cash that I received from the Ambrose family, when I get a call from a dear old friend," he put the knife into the sheath on the inside of his jacket and walked into the room. He stood over her and looked down with mischievous eyes. "I hear that two of the very slayers I was supposed to hunt down and kill, one of which humiliated me and made me look like an absolute fool, are now sitting pretty at the top of the Vampire hierarchy as the future wives of High Prince Endymion, and Prince Daniel." He crossed his arm over his chest, care to explain?"

Alana looked up at him, "The Ambrose family has always had a special way of doing things. I would advise you to not get involved in what's going on right now, go back to whatever hole you were sitting in, and continue to spend your lavish amounts of money."

He leaned forward till his face was right in front of Alana's "Yeah you see that's the problem, I hate being made a fool of."

"If you don't leave this continent in the next 48 hours your last worry will be looking like a fool," she said.

Christopher narrowed his eyes, "You shouldn't trifle with me I have more connections than you will ever know. Tell me that those slayers aren't sitting at the right hand of the King."

"They are sitting where they need to be," Alana said.

"You're not answering me."

"Christopher I suggest that you let all of this go."

Christopher stared into her eyes for a few seconds, then he pulled away from her. "Consider this a warning to that _family_ I don't like hypocrites, and I don't like liars. If the vampire Royal family are going to make a habit out making former slayers their new Coven members then maybe they shouldn't be in change much longer?"

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes…..now run to your little friends. Tell your slayers that they're not going to be safe forever." He turned and walked from the room, "The scales are about to tip."

* * *

Serena sat cross legged on the cold mat, she was dressed in simple black running pants and a red tank top. Across from her sat a Rei dressed in a similar running outfit. While Serena's eyes were closed and she was deep in concentration, Rei looked half bored. She sighed several times in a row and switched the arm she was leaning on twice.

"Is something supposed to be happening?"

"Sush I am trying to concentrate!" Serena snapped.

"Well I am sorry but this is boring me Serena! I thought you were going to practice not meditate!" Rei said.

"I am practicing! I am trying to concentrate and focus my energy," Serena told her. "Now will you be silent!"

"Fine fine whatever," said Rei as she crossed her arms and started counting the flooring tiles once more. She sat for almost another twenty minutes before deciding she was going to speak again, but before she was even able to open her mouth she suddenly felt a heavy weight in her chest. The air seemed to stop flowing into her lungs and she began to get dizzy, then sleepy, and right when she was about to open her mouth to ask for Serena's help she felt a smack on her face.

Blinking she looked down and saw her hand raised, as if she had just slapped herself. She looked down at her hand, which was now stinging from hitting her cheek then she glanced up at Serena. Serena was bent over her hands resting on her knees, her breathing heavy, sweat glistening on her body.

"Did you do that?" Rei saw Serena's head nod slightly. Rei watched her again and realized that she was exhausted, "Are you okay?"

Serena nodded weakly, "Yes…it just takes…a lot…..of energy…..to do that."

"I'm surprised that you haven't passed out," said Hermione from the doorway. She had been watching for the past several minutes and was impressed that Serena had been able to posses Rei.

"I'm getting better with it," Serena said her voice was back to normal but she was still breathing heavily.

"I guess I still remember when it took you days to recover from just moving Blake's hand off of the table," Hermione said as she walked into the room. She stopped next to Rei with a smile, "Don't worry she didn't make you hit yourself too hard."

"I still can't believe that she did it," Rei said staring down at her hand.

"Yeah it's weird when she possesses you kind of feels like you can't breathe huh."

Rei nodded, "Yeah I didn't even realize it was her until I had hit myself."

Hermione smiled at Rei then looked over at Serena, "Hey Rei can you give us some time to talk?"

Rei nodded and stood up she had reached the door when Serena's voice stopped her, "Hey remember not to say anything to anyone!" Rei nodded and then disappeared.

"She's going to run and tell Darien ASAP," Hermione said sitting down next to Serena.

"Yeah well as long as it's not her mother I don't care," Serena said. Hermione smiled Serena was getting stronger sitting next to her made Hermione see it even more. If it was from her human side or her Vampiric side though Hermione couldn't tell.

There was a long silence between them then finally Serena spoke, "Did Van tell you anything else?"

Hermione shook her head, "All he said that she had chosen to stand against us, he can't see any further than that."

"I wish we could see things more clearly. I wish things were so mysterious and clouded all the time," Serena said. Hermione didn't respond, Serena glanced over at her and saw that she was staring down at the floor in deep thought. "If we did have a way to see further and if the visions were clearer we could move faster, we could change things, protect people better. I wish we didn't have to become stronger for our powers to get stronger too."

Serena glanced over at Hermione, who once again did not acknowledge what she had said. "Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at Serena, her eyes were guarded and her face was pensive. "I was just thinking about things."

"What things?"

Hermione turned around and sat down on the floor next to Serena, "Lenobia."

"What made you think of her?" Serena asked confused at why the Seer was coming up in their conversation.

"Lenobia is a powerful Seer, probably the most powerful one I've ever met," Hermione said. "She sees things that I couldn't ever see, not at my level. She's able to use her powers to help, to save people, to changes lives."

"You'll get there Hermione, just like I'll get a hold of my powers."

"But that's the thing Serena, we won't get there, not in our lifetime, we're in our twenties and for normal people that's young, but for us for people in our line of work, we'll be lucky if we see 35. That's not enough time to get to where we need to be with our powers, besides we need help now not fifteen years from now," Hermione leaned up against the wall and rested her hands on her knees.

Serena stared at her friend's face, "What are you thinking about?"

"I look at Van and I see how powerful he is, and it makes me angry, even though he volunteers to help they are using his gifts for their advantage. We're exploiting a child and making him witness things that no child should have to see," Hermione said.

Serena sat back, she knew why this was affecting Hermione so much, when she had just started getting her powers Hermione witnessed horrible things. Murders and bloodbaths that were too vague to figure out until it was too late, it had taken a piece of her, and she had always been frustrated with her visions. "They'll come at their own pace Hermione, think of all the good you've done with them so far."

"I could have seen all this though Serena, I could have seen them and their lies I could have changed all of this. I could have kept us together me, you, and Momiji. If I had seen what I needed to see then I could have maybe changed the outcome of all of this."

Serena touched Hermione's shoulder, "You told me once before that we can't change the past, so you shouldn't dwell on it either. Let's just both concentrate on getting stronger okay."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Alright."

Suddenly an alarm blared to life shrilly ringing through the entire house. Serena looked around trying to figure out the source of the alarm "What's that?"

"I don't know but we need to get up there."

* * *

Sam woke to the sound of a door clanging open, the light blinded him, his eyes hadn't seen normal light in a long time and they weren't used to regular lighting. A tall figure stepped into the doorway, the figure bent down and set something on the floor.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" he yelled.

The figure paused for only a moment, he could see the person look over their shoulder at him, there was a silent moment and he was almost sure that the person was going to speak. However right before he could ask any questions there was a screeching sound from beyond the doorway accompanied by deep loud voices and scuffling sounds. The figure quickly turned around and pulled the heavy door closed cutting off the sounds and the bright light.

Sam remained on the bed for a few seconds trying to process what had just happened then he went over to the tray of food that had been left for him. The dim light from the single dying bulb allowed him to see the tray and his room well enough. There were several steamed vegetables, a glass of water, a piece of steak, and a small cup that had a green liquid in it. He held it up to his nose, it smelled of green apples and cucumber, not the most appealing scent but he knew that the vegetables and fruit combination was healthy. He picked up the tray and went back to the small twin bed that was in the corner

He had only been in Los Angeles for three days when he had been kidnapped. He hadn't seen who had grabbed him, nor did he know where they had taken him. The last thing he remembered was calling Serena and telling her that he was back and that mom was in danger. However that could have been weeks ago, there was no media or timekeeping devices in the small room he had been held in so he wasn't sure how long ago that had been.

The only way he knew what time of day it was was due to the type of meal his captives served him. Breakfast in the morning, lunch in the mid afternoon, and dinner food at dinner, he had lost count of how many meals he had been given. Though he was a captive his kidnappers were feeding him well, he had never eaten such healthy balanced meals before.

He glanced around at his surroundings for the hundredth time, though he had been kidnapped and denied any contact with humans for a long time, he had not been treated cruelly. The room he was being kept in had a bed, a desk with a chair, paper, and pens, a bookshelf filled with different genres. There was an adjoining bathroom which was always filled with fresh towels and toiletries, how his captors were able to change the towels and give him fresh clothes every once in a while was still a mystery to him, he assumed that they did it while he was sleeping.

He was almost done with his meal and was about to start reading another book when the door to his room opened once more. The bright light blinded him again, he held up his hand to try and shade his eyes. After his eyes adjusted he saw a woman standing in the doorway.

She had long dark hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a black knee length dress.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked him.

"No, but I suspect that you're the one who kidnapped me."

"Well at least I know your brain has been damaged by the solitary confinement," she said. "My name is Sophia Roderick, I am, or I was a very close friend of your mothers."

"Was?"

"We both chose to live very different lives after growing up," She said.

"If you're my mother's friend why did you kidnap me?"

"To protect you Sammy, to ensure that those who wanted to do you harm couldn't find you," she told him. She walked into the room and sat down at the desk chair, "I know that it doesn't seem that way but you have some nasty characters coming after you."

"Who?"

"The people who have your sister," Sophia said.

Sam stiffened, "Who has my sister? Where is she?"

"Do you know what Stockholm syndrome is Sam?"

"Yes, when hostages form a bond with their captives," he said.

"That's right, your sister was kidnapped by a man named Darien Ambrose she's been his hostage for months now," Sophia leaned forward in the chair her eyes displaying a deep sympathy. "Now what I am about to tell you is going to be hard for your to comprehend, but believe me it's all true, and it's all real," she inhaled a breath. "Darien Ambrose and his family are Vampires and they've taken Serena because he wants to make her his wife and turn her into a vampire as well."

Sam stared at her for a few seconds and then clutched the fork in his hand, Sophia's eyes shifted to his clenched hand. "I know what you're thinking about doing Sam and let me inform you that it's a bad idea. You see I may not be a vampire but I am a powerful witch and I will hurt you to protect myself."

"Yeah sure," he threw the tray off of his lap and lunged at her fork in hand.

Sophia raised her palm at him and he was suddenly stopped mid air and thrown back against the bed. The fork was pulled from his hand by an invisible force and thrown into the wall.

Sam stared at her with horrified eyes, "How did you do that?"

"I told you I am a witch, I'm a very powerful spell caster and I am trying to help you," she said. "Your sister is being tricked by this Vampire, he is an evil creature and when he grows tired of her he will kill her. Now I am offering you a chance to help us, we are about to move against this particular Vampire and his family, our plan it to annihilate them and to rescue all of the hostages that they have in their house."

"Why did you keep my down here for so long," he said.

"Because the Ambrose family and the enemies of your mother have been searching for you, these walls an made from a type of alloy that's infused with silver. It blocks magic and seers from finding you," Sophia told him. "As much as I hate to admit it Sam you're my trump card, you're the only one Serena will even think of listening to and I had to ensure that you were protected. Though my methods may have been slightly crude, they were if nothing efficient."

Sam stared at her for several long moments, "All this is…well it's hard to believe and if you hadn't just thrown me back without touching me I would probably still say you were crazy. Hell you might still be crazy, but Serena's the only family I've got, she's my blood, and if she's in danger than I'm going to do whatever it is I can to help her."

Sophia smiled, "I'm glad to hear it." She turned towards the door, "Rin." Rin stepped through the doorway and glanced at Sam then she looked at her Aunt. "I want you to take Sam upstairs, get him a _better _room and a hot shower then brief him on everything." Sophia stood up and looked back at Sam, "a lot of what she's going to tell you is going to be unfathomable but trust me it's all true, every last word of it."

"I just want to help my sister," he said.

Sophia nodded, "We'll help you do that." She then exited the room and met Fei in the hallway. "Have you got her?"

Fei nodded and glanced at the large vault door across the hallway from Sam's room, it was identical to Kusanagi's in almost every way. "Yeah it was a bitch getting through all their little henchmen but we were able to eliminate them."

"And the general?" she asked him as she started walking towards the steps.

"Injured and sent crawling back to Endymion," Fei said. "If they don't get the message now then nothing else is going to get through to them."

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the Vault door and a scraping sound from the inside. Fei glanced at Sophia and saw her smile, "She sounds like a handful."

"She was."

"Perfect, she'll do enough damage when set free," Sophia smiled widely as her eyes remained on the door. "Has Momiji been prepared?"

Fei nodded as he walked with her past Kusanagi's cell and back upstairs, "I told her the plan she had no objections and seemed to be fine with what we're going to do."

"Where is she now?"

"She left," he said.

Sophia stopped dead on the stairs and glared at him. "Where did she go?"

"She said she had one last thing to do before she was completely ready. She took one of the cars with the GPS so we can track her," he said.

Sophia's eyes narrowed, "I gave you an order to not allow her to leave this house!"

"I know Aunt but she has something that she needs to take care of, she's already promised you that she's going to go along with your plan what more do you want?"

Smack…the sound of her hand hitting his cheek echoed in the empty basement. "You're an imbecile." She turned away from him and left him on the steps.

Fei didn't move for a while, then he looked up at the basement door, "And you're a tyrannical psychopath."

* * *

Serena entered the hallway with Hermione trailing behind her. The entire coven seemed to be standing in there staring at something. They pushed their way through the crowed to the center, "What's happened?" Serena asked finally breaking through the throng of people.

She heard Hermione gasp from behind her, being held up by Zoicite and Nephrite was Darien's fourth General Malachite. His clothes were torn, his face had been beaten to a bloody mess, wounds on his body were seeping blood, a bullet hole in his knee cap, and his left arm was at an odd angle.

"Malachite what happened?" Kreon's voice was strong but commanding.

"They attacked us…the hospital….." he was having trouble talking blood was gathering in his mouth.

"Your highness I can tell you what happened, we should allow Zoicite and Ami to heal Malachite, he has several silver bullets in his body that could compromise his life," said Jadeite stepping forward.

Kreon looked at Malachite and nodded, Zoicite and Nephrite took Malachite into adjoining room while Ami followed along with Lita. "Jadeite what's happened?"

Jadeite bowed to Kreon before beginning, "Majesty while Malachite was visiting Mina at the medical facility where we have been researching the virus, they were attacked. A group of highly organized military troops entered the establishment and killed almost everyone. They tortured Malachite for a little information but he didn't give them much, then finally they took what they really wanted." He opened his mouth but Hermione cut him off.

"They took Mina Anica."

Everyone in the room looked at her and Jadeite nodded "Yes and several large samples of the virus that we had been analyzing."

"They paralyzed your progress and have successfully sabotaged all of the advancements," Hermione said.

"That is not all, they also took all the data that you had sent to our scientists as well," he said. "After they had withdrawn from the building they inserted a computer virus into our system, all our data was lost." Jadeite opened his mouth again but was interrupted by Hermione once more.

"And let me guess after that they blew up the building and burned all that was around it?" Jadeite nodded slowly while staring at her. Hermione looked at Serena, "Military tactics, organization, any of this ringing a bell?"

"The Hunters Syndicate!" cried Rei.

Serena shook her head, "No but they were trying to make it look like them. Whoever did this isn't associated with the Syndicate."

"How do you know?" asked Darien looking at them.

"Because if it had been the Hunters they would have taken Mina, but they also would have killed Malachite, letting him live is something that they wouldn't have done, there was no reason to keep him alive unless they wanted to send a message. However everyone knows what the syndicates message is so why keep him alive?" Hermione said. "This was someone who's trying to make a war between the Coven and the Syndicate."

Serena nodded, "Only one person who wants that right now, and you heard what Van said."

"Yes it would seem that she's finally making her stand."

* * *

The house was empty, it had been empty for months, but looking at it now it seemed more like years. She stood in the driveway and stared up at the place where she had lived for so long, the place that she had her worst and best memories. Her eyes followed the darkened windows till they rested on the room that had been hers. The white curtains lay lifeless against the cold pane, she could see the dust that had settled on them.

She could smell the harsh chemicals that had seeped into the wood, half an hour had been enough, it was time. She took several steps forward and stood at the bottom of the porch. She stared once more at the door that had greeted her so many times, watched her leave, welcomed her home to her friends and family, that door that had housed so many secrets and memories. Momiji blinked and felt the warm wind blow against her, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a packet of matches. She tore one off and struck the match to life, let the flame burn for a few seconds, and then threw it onto the porch. The gasoline ignited instantly, she watched as the flames followed the gasoline into the house and ignited the entire first floor, she stood silently as her childhood home was destroyed and reduce to ashes. By the time she got into her car and left the entire house was ablaze and lighting the night sky in angry reds and yellows. She drove down the stretch of road back to the high way, music blasting from the speakers, never once did she look back.


	43. Putting out Fires with Gasoline

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or it's characters

Ahhh the chapters are getting longer, as the ending get's nearer.

* * *

Blood dripped from her arm she panted heavily trying to fight the fatigue that was beginning to effect her body. "Saya how serious is your injury?" Yoshiki asked. She looked up at her father's back, he stood in front of her his weapon drawn, the light from the entrance of the cave outlined his figure in black.

"I've lost some blood, it's not serious now but it's getting worse," she said as she tightened the ripped cloth she had tied around the wound. "How far are they behind us?"

"Close, very close, we can't stay here long," he said. He turned around and looked at his eldest child, she was dirty and bloody, her face was white from the loss of blood and he could see that she was using all her strength just to keep up with him. He turned back around and scanned the lush jungle tress, 'Damn you Sophia,' he thought. She had set a trap for them, as soon as they had gotten off the plane to meet their contact they had known something was wrong. The contact had not met them, instead there had been directions for them to go to their hotel and wait for someone to contact them there. Instantly Yoshiki had known that something was wrong, however he followed the directions hoping that it was only paranoia.

It wasn't until they had safely made it to their hotel and checked in that they were ambushed, narrowly they had escaped but not unscathed. Following the instructions his wife had given his they had moved north into the mountains. Saya had questioned why they were still following Sophia's orders when she had planned to have them killed. Yoshiki understood her frustration and anger but he had noticed something about their pursuers that she hadn't. They weren't purposely trying to kill them, there had been several opportunities where they could have easily killed Saya or him but they refrained. Yoshiki had also realized that their pursuers were herding them deeper into the rural jungle; there was something out there that they were supposed to find. Sophia had something she wanted them to see.

However Yoshiki did have a feeling of dread, there was a reason she had gotten rid of them, and he was torn between seeing what was here in China and heading right back to Los Angeles.

"Father?" Saya called out to him. Yoshiki turned and saw that Saya had finished bandaging her arm, however she still looked weak.

"Are you able to continue?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

He sighed once "Saya whatever this has to do with it is probably doesn't concern you at all, this is my battle with Sophia….."

"I am not going to leave you father! Whatever she wants you to see she probably wants me to see too, otherwise she wouldn't have made me come as well."

"Saya I don't want you to get hurt because of my carelessness," he said.

"I'm already hurt."

"I don't want them to kill you, I don't know what Sophia's instructions are and I don't want to hand you over them unable to defend yourself," he said.

"FATHER! Stop this is the life of a slayer we make the hard decisions and push ourselves to seek the truth, to seek justice, and to keep the balance," Saya tied the cloth tighter and stood up. She holstered her weapon and her eyes held nothing but determination and loyalty.

Yoshiki sighed, there was no way he was going to persuade her, she was too much like him. "Alright let's go."

* * *

Blake sat on the stone steps that led to the front door, he inhaled once and then tilted his head back and looked at the stars. He remembered nights like this, peaceful, lazy days before he and the others had all grown up. Before he really realized how important they were to him.

"This is silly," said Hermione while Serena and Momiji were laying in the front yard staring up at the sky Hermione was sitting on the porch steps her book pulled tight against her chest and her eyes narrowed at her friends.

"Hermione just lay down and enjoy the view!" cried Serena she sat up on her elbows her pigtails falling freely behind her.

"I will not I'll get grass in my hair!"

"You're going to get grass in your hair anyways," said Momiji.

"Oh really how?"

"Cause I'm going to rub you in the dirt if you don't shut up!"

"Peft," Hermione however was silent after that.

Serena smiled at Hermione and then looked over at Blake, who was sitting leaning against the tree. "Hey you gonna sit over there all night or join us?"

Blake glared at her they were the reason he was stuck at home on a Saturday night, his mother had to go out on a mission and he and Sarah had been left to watch the brats. Sarah had escaped by spell studying but since he wasn't as magically inclined as the others he was forced to babysit.

"Leave him alone Sere he's all moody cause he's a teenager now," Momiji said. She was laying on her back her hands behind her head.

"Shut it squirt!" he said.

Momiji popped up instantly, she had an issue with being called short since she was the shortest out of the entire family. "Say that again!" she yelled.

"Alright…..shorty," he said a grin on his face.

Momiji got to her feet and pulled her long hair back into a pony tail. "Serena and Hermione may not be willingly to crash your face into the ground but I'll volunteer any day!"

"Will you calm down! Leave him alone let him be a grump," said Serena. She looked to Hermione for help, "We have a situation here."

Hermione didn't look up she just turned another page in her book, "I know, but you know they're going to fight sometime might as well let them do it now."

"Hermione!"

"Come on Blake I'll run your face into the ground…"

"Try is midget."

"Hermione help me please!"

"….."

"Say it once more!"

"Short…"

"Hermione!"

Momiji launched herself into the air and landed on Blake, fists and legs went flying, their battle grunts filled the night, and Momiji's cries of foul echoed across the empty fields. After about five minutes Momiji had Blake's arm pinned behind his back his face pushed down against the dirt. "I give…"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"I said…."

"Let him up Momiji!" Yelled Serena she was sporting a bruise on her forehead from her first and only attempt to separate the other two.

"Fine," Momiji let go of him and stepped back, "Don't act like an angsty brat just because you have responsibilities."

Blake turned over and leaned back on his hands, "I have responsibilities cause of you three!" Momiji looked over her shoulder to glare at him, Serena looked away in guilt, and Hermione stiffened. "If it wasn't for you three I wouldn't have to do all this crap, I could be normal, I could have a life be a normal kid. You three are the reasons I can't be normal or do anything I want to, I hate you!"

His last few words echoed around them, all four of them were silent for several moments until finally Momiji broke the silence. "Well it's about time you let that out…..do you feel better?"

Blake looked down at the ground, he didn't even though the words had been held prisoner in his heart for so long he still didn't feel any better. "No…" he muttered.

All three girls looked at each other then suddenly Hermione lifted her hand and threw the book at him. It hit him right in the head, "Hmph…..well we hate you too….jerk." Blake looked up at her and saw her smile on her face.

Serena walked over to him and sat down next to him, "Come on let's just look at the stars." She tilted back and lay down, Momiji walked over to them and laid down on his other side. Hermione didn't move however Blake did notice that she was now gazing upwards. He looked at the three of them and then gave in, he tilted backwards and let himself fall onto the grass.

Millions of tiny flecks of white littered thy sky, the moon was gone this night so the only light in the darkness were the millions of little stars. "They're…"

"Beautiful…." Serena finished for him.

"There's a legend that when you die you go up there and join your ancestors and all sins are forgiven, all wrongs forgotten, and all bad memories erased," Momiji whispered.

"So when we die we see our families?" Serena asked.

"Supposedly," Momiji said.

Blake felt Serena grab his left hand and intertwine her fingers with his. "I hope we get to be with all of our family."

"It's not true," said Hermione. All three lifted their heads to look up at her. "Stars are just burning balls of gas nitrogen, hydrogen, and fire. Most of those up there are dead anyways, they're so far away that it takes years for their light to reach us, some of those little lights up there aren't even there anymore."

"Still," said Momiji "It's good to dream about seeing those who left you." She leaned back and felt Blake grab her hand and squeeze it.

He was instantly sorry for what he had said to them, it wasn't their fault that they were with him and his mother. They hadn't chosen to be born into this life anymore than he had, he had no right to blame them. "I think Momiji's legends right," he said. "There can't be all this suffering just for nothing to happen to us afterwards."

Blake ran his hand over his face, he hadn't thought of them for a long time, he had been trying to keep himself from thinking about them. Their absence was still a painful reminder of everything that had been lost and all the bad things that had happened. As he remembered them however he could only hope that Momiji's theory was right, that in the end when their time was over that they would all be united. Where nothing else mattered other than them being together, no sins, no wrongs, no bad memories, just them as a family for eternity.

He stood up and put his hands in his pockets, he looked up once more and then turned to go inside. His hand was on the door when the powerful blast tore through the house and threw him back to the sidewalk. He saw the broken door hanging off of the hinges and the ripped curtains fluttering through the broken windows before passing out.

* * *

Blake woke up to the sound of sirens and rough hands dragging him backwards. He opened his eyes and looked around, firemen in masks were above him, and a young blonde paramedic was leaning over talking to him. "Sir…are you…..Sir?"

Blake waved him away and attempted to sit up, hands were suddenly on him pushing him back down to a laying position. "Sir….we….to ensure….."

Blake saw the flickering color of reds and oranges around him, he turned his head towards the house and his eyes widened. The entire house was ablaze, from the bottom to the top, the curtains long burned and reduced to ashes, the roof had collapsed in and the walls were starting to do the same. He began to struggle instantly, "SARAH!" he yelled. He saw that their bedroom window was still intact, "She's in there!" he yelled. "My wife's in there! She's in our bedroom, the second floor!"

"Sir we're doing….Sir stop…..we'll take care of it….Sir…" but he stopped listening to the pretty boy paramedic. "Sir…..we're going to have to sedate….."

Blake felt a needle go into his neck and a burning sensation, then he noticed the darkening of his visions. The last sight he saw before passing out was the burning house.

* * *

"Ma'am we've just received some information that will interest you," said a voice from behind her.

Alana spun away from the computer to face the young man who had just entered the room, "Yes what is it?"

"The House where you suspected that Abby and her son were staying, it was attacked twenty minutes ago, after the initial attack the house was set on fire," he told her. He handed her a copy of the report that they had intercepted.

Alana opened the file and looked, "Any survivors?"

"One, Abby's son is alive, he apparently was able to avoid the blast and was not inside the house when the fire was set," the boy said.

"What hospital have they taken him to?"

"Mercy West Hospital ma'am," he said.

"Get in contact with one of our doctors we need him to be under supervision," Alana said standing and heading for the door.

"Ma'am there's something else as well," he said stopping her, "We also received information that Mina Anica was kidnapped from the Ambrose institute as well."

"When did this happen?"

"About 20 hours ago," he said. He pulled another file from under his arm and handed her the report. "We only now received the official reports because the Ambrose only just finished their initial investigation."

Alana skimmed over the information, "Contact Zoicite and Nephrite immediately I need to speak with them, and bring the car around."

* * *

"How are his injuries?" asked Darien.

Zoicite held up the chart that they had been made, "Well the first bullet was the one that took him down, right through the chest and into the lungs, made of silver. Then the other four were most likely used to torture him, he had silver bullets lodged in both kneecaps, his shoulder and his stomach. There were also significant cuts on his abdomen, face, and neck. As well as five broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and elbow," He put down the chart "He will live but he is facing worse than just physical pain right now."

Darien nodded and turned to Nephrite, "Have we gained any new information on Mina's disappearance?"

Nephrite shook his head, "No we completed only a small initial investigation and collected only the vital details, we won't know more until the full investigation has happened."

Lita shifted in her seat and looked at her husband "How did they even get in the facility?"

"The findings indicate that all security was down when they entered."

"So someone let them in," Serena said. She was leaning against one of the bookcases behind Darien's desk.

Hermione, who was sitting at Darien's desk, turned another page in the spell book "Or it means that they had a very powerful witch with them who was able to manipulate their system."

"That would have to be very powerful witch," said Nephrite "The system was designed to withstand an attack from supernatural beings, manipulation by outside sources, and hacking from government agencies. It's highly unlikely that they have a witch with them who is that powerful."

Hermione stilled and then continued searching through pages, "However it is not impossible, we've all seen what this Momiji look alike can do it's not a large leap to think that she may be able to manipulate something like a security system."

"It is…" Nephrite began however Jadeite interrupted him seeing how Hermione was about to start a fight.

"There is alternative option as well there may have been mole in the staff who allowed them into the building."

"That too is highly unlikely, we did through background checks on all of the staff members that Zoicite and Ami hired. Everyone checked out and none had any significant connections to the Underworld or the Hunters Syndicate," Lita said.

"Significant doesn't mean anything, any connection to either our world or the Hunters Syndicate mean that there is a relationship, anyone can be got to," said Hermione once more.

Serena glanced over at Hermione, who was still searching through the book in front of her. _'What are you looking for Herm?'_

Hermione stilled then turned around the glared at Serena_, "I'm looking for something that I'm looking for."_

"_What?"_

"_Just go away Serena,"_ snapped Hermione turning back around and focusing back on the book.

Serna looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed their interaction, Darien had stiffened and straightened his posture but other than that everyone else was still carefully talking about strategy.

"That is besides the point," Nephrite said loudly. "Our security measures are the best that could be asked for, there is nothing that we have over looked Jadeite!"

"I'm not saying that they aren't the best, I'm saying that there are always ways of getting around security, and there are as Hermione said, very powerful witches out there who can manipulate systems, as well as people," Jadeite said.

"Are you taking her side now Jadeite?" Nephrite said standing.

"Nephrite I am not taking…"

Lita touched her husband's arm, "Nephrite please…."

"I will not calm down, first off that human questions my security system and now Jadeite, my so called friend is siding with her as well," Nephrite yelled.

"I wasn't questioning your system, I was simply pointing out its flaws," Hermione said not once looking up from her book.

Nephrite clenched his hands into fists and opened his mouth once more, Darien however spoke before he was able to. "That is enough, Nephrite Lita continue your investigation, Jadeite make sure that this wasn't the Hunter's Syndicate, and Zoicite keep Malachite alive." They all stood and bowed then left the office.

Darien turned around to Hermione, who was not acknowledging what had happened, "Was that necessary?"

"It wasn't necessary, but it made me feel better," Hermione said.

"Better about what?" asked Serena.

Hermione looked up at her and sighed, "Never mind." She closed the book in front of and the left the room without another word.

"What's her problem?" said Serena dropping down into the desk chair that Hermione had just occupied.

"I don't know, you're the one who is closer to her," Darien said.

"Yeah but you were the one who comforted her when she had that creepy vision and that confrontation with her sister."

Darien stilled, "She told you about that?"

"Not in so many words, I was able to see it in her thoughts a little while back." There was a silence between them for several seconds, "Thank you for that."

Darien nodded and turned around to look at her, she was now sitting in his chair sideways. Her legs dangled over one arm and her back against the other arm. Her hair was pulled back and her bangs swept to the side making her look relaxed. "You seem to be feeling better," he said.

"Yeah I've been using all my free time to try and hone my powers," she said.

"You look stronger….."

"Yeah I know," she said with a smile. There was a slight pause in her voice, "Are you worried? About Mina and Malachite?"

"I'm more worried about what's going on, how they actually were able to kidnap Mina and what their next move is…."

Suddenly the doors burst open again, Hermione stood in the doorway while Alana stood behind her. "They kidnapped Abby!"

"What!" Serena jumped to her feet.

"They attacked the house where she, Blake, and Sarah were staying and they took her," Hermione said.

"That doesn't mean they kidnapped her, it could mean that she's…" Alana didn't finish her sentence.

Hermione shook her head, "No way, they took her just like they took Mina. Momiji's planning something."

Serena and Darien looked at each other, "We need to tell my mother and father." Serena nodded, she and Darien pushed past Hermione into the main hallway. Alana followed them towards the King and Queen's sitting room.

They each pushed open a door, Valencia and Kreon were sitting with Ami, Rei, Daniel, and Louis. "Father, Abby has been taken be the rogue slayer."

"When?" Valencia put her hand on her husband's arm.

"About an hour ago your highness," Alana said from behind Serena.

"How do you know this Analia," Kreon said.

"We intercepted the initial report Sir, through the police scanners we were able to piece together the information. The house was attacked, neighbors said they heard a loud blast and then a few minutes later the entire house was ablaze. There was only on survivor found on the scène Abigail's son Blake, who was rushed to the hospital and is now in the ICU ward."

"What makes you think that Abby was taken and did not die in the fire?"asked Valencia.

"That was what I thought at first Ma'am but when my assistant told me that Mina Anica had also been kidnapped several hours ago, I grew suspicious. I still believe that Abby could have died in the fire but I think that it is highly unlikely," Alana said.

"I see," Kreon looked at his wife and then his eyes fixated on Serena. "Are you prepared to question the survivor?"

Serena nodded, "I grew up with Blake it would probably be better for me to question him."

"Alright you have our approval and our sanction, take with you another member of the Inquisition squad to ensure your safety…"

"Father I would like to accompany Serena," said Darien.

Kreon looked at his son and was silent for several moments before nodding, "Alright leave as soon as possible. Analia I would like you and Louis to return to Mina's cell and see if you can find any trace evidence that the Inquisition squad missed."

"Yes Sir," Alana nodded.

"Where is Hermione?" said Valencia her eyes scanning the group.

Alana, Serena, and Darien all looked behind them to see that she was gone. "She was with us a moment ago," said Serena.

"She probably went to rest the news of Abby's capture upset her extremely," said Alana.

"Yes, well…" Valencia stood "You have your orders, get going then."

Alana and Louis bowed deeply to those in the room and then left, Serena and Darien exchanged a glance and then bowed respectfully to the King and Queen. When they had left Ami stood and closed the door.

"Rei tell us what _you _have foreseen," said Kreon.

Rei glanced between her parents and then sighed, she bent her head forward her bangs covering her eyes. "The great fire showed me a prophecy, and I confirmed it with Lenobia before I came to tell you about it."

"What was the prophecy Rei?" asked her mother.

Rei swallowed and then looked up, "There is a traitor hidden in the mirror, two faces of one being. The Daughter of the West and the Child of the East will battle. A dark shadow will take control and create something distorted. And of the three that stood against us…." She swallowed once more. "One will die, yet will not leave. One will become an immortal, but she will fight against her existence. One will live to tell the tale beyond us all, she will become the record keeper." Rei stopped talking and then rubbed her hands over her eyes.

"Is that all?" asked Valencia.

"No..." she said. She covered her eyes before speaking again, "The last thing that the great fire showed me was death and blood upon the Ambrose and Roderick's Crests, the Hunters Seal, and a sword sticking out of the earth, the blade covered in blood, in dark almost green blood."

"Mamoru," Valencia whispered. She grabbed Kreon's hand and turned to him. "We have to find him, he's in danger."

"We have everyone working on it my dear."

"Get Van! Tell Van to search," she said.

Daniel leaned forward "Mother…."

"My Lady the boy can only handle so much his body cannot take this much abuse without rest," said Ami.

"Then find someone who can!" Valencia stood again, "I will not lose another child, not to those slayers."

"Mother they aren't slayers, its…."

"It's a human, a human who was trained by Abby to kill our kind, I refuse to lose another child to that woman's insanity!" her voice hurt Rei's ears. Valencia walked away from them and stood in front of a window, her back was to them but Rei knew that her mother was fighting back angry tears.

She understood that her mother was scared, she had lost another child because of Abby many years before, and over the centuries Rei's other siblings had been lost due to slayers. In reality there had not been four children born to the Royal family, but seven. Rei's other brothers had died before she was born, and her sister, who had only been a child when Rei was born, was killed at the age of thirteen by slayers.

"Your highness…"

Kreon help up his hand stopping Ami, "Leave us please."

Rei, Daniel, and Ami stood, Ami bowed and waited with Daniel at the door. Before leaving Rei went over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her middle, "Mother….Kusanagi is strong, he'll fight whatever they do to him." She smiled into her mother's shoulder, "I've never known brother to lose to anyone I don't think he'll start now either."

Valencia patted her daughters hand and nodded. Rei hugged her mother once and then pulled away, when she reached the door she turned around to see her father envelop his wife into his arms.

* * *

Momiji sat on the basement steps glaring at the vaulted doors. She could hear scratching and banging coming from inside of the cells. "They're secure you needn't worry about them," said Sophia coming down the stairs and sitting next to her daughter.

"I'm not worried about them, I just keep thinking of all the damage they're going to do when we set them free," Momiji said.

Sophia looked at Momiji, she noticed that the girls eyes were blank and cold. "Momiji forgive me?"

Momiji looked at her mother, "For what?"

"For everything, for not protecting you when you were younger, for allowing this life to take over you, for letting that woman take you from me," Sophia said. "I only ever wanted you to be happy and safe, but the world…."

"The world isn't fair, it's not a place where we are given a choice. We don't get to decide what happens, all we get to decide is how to live in a world full of darkness and despair. I don't blame you mother, I blame the monsters out there that spread this darkness," Momiji said.

"Even Kusanagi?" Sophia glanced sideways at Momiji waiting for an answer.

Momiji was silent for a few seconds, "I thought he was different but in the end he's just as bad as the rest of those monsters. He's full of darkness too."

Sophia looked at Momiji and internally smiled, "You've come to understand then that they are full of evil and that even though they deceive us into believing that they are good in reality they are just harbingers of all bad things." Sophia ran her hand through Momiji's hair, "Will you regret when he kills them?"

Momiji didn't move a millimeter, "No they deserve to die with the others."

"They are part of your past my darling."

"There is not past, all that remains is the future and the fact that I must push forward no matter what."

Sophia smiled, "Momiji there's something….."

"Mistress," Rin's voice interrupted their conversation. Sophia looked over her shoulder at Rin, "there is a man here who says that he would like to speak with you."

"About?"

"About his previous employment, apparently he wants to help us."

"What is his name?"

"Christopher my lady, he said that he was a slayer hunter for the Ambrose family."

* * *

Serena pushed open the door to the hospital room. Blake lay in the bed sleeping, there was a bandage wrapped around his head and his left arm was bandaged as well. She had told the doctor that she was his sister and they had admitted her, they also had told her that he had been asleep since they had brought him in. The doctors had said that nothing was really wrong with him other than a concussion and a few cuts, he had escaped most of the brunt of the blast and had been lucky.

Darien closed the door behind him and stood back as she neared the bed. He could tell that Serena was tense, it had been months since she had seen Blake and an interrogation wasn't exactly the best way to reunite. Serena stood at the foot of Blake's bed and stared, she reached out and gently touched his foot in an attempt to wake him.

At first Serena didn't think that it had worked but then she saw him move, slowly his eyes opened and focused on her. She gently smiled at him, "Hey."

"Ren…guess….I'm dead," he said his voice was coarse and low.

"No not dead, not even close….." she said.

It took him a few seconds to process what she had said. When he did his eyes shifted past her to Darien, who was leaning against the door his arms crossed over his chest. He instantly stiffened and attempted to sit up, as he did Serena came around the foot of the bed and pushed him back down.

"We're not here to hurt you, we just need to ask you some questions. It would be better for you if you kept those IV's in your arm," she said.

"Don't touch me!" he shrugged her off and turned his face to the wall, she heard him whisper the word, '_traitor.' _

Serena stiffened for a moment her hand extended above his forehead, she touched her cool hand to his warm forehead and she saw him clench his eyes.

"Blake I need to know what happened," Serena said her voice dropping into almost a whisper. Blake didn't answer her, he just clenched his eyes tighter and attempted to ignore her. Serena sighed, "I know that you're angry and I understand, what happened, all of it wasn't fair to anyone. But I cant change the past, what I need to know is if you have any memories that may help us find Abby or Sarah."

"They're dead," he said Serena saw his body relax, he opened his eyes. "They're dead they were in the house when it exploded, couldn't have survived."

"I see…..are you sure they were in the house?"

Blake turned to her, "What are you saying?"

"Are you sure that no one entered the house while you were outside," Serena asked.

"No, I would have….." he paused and his eyes narrowed. "What do you know?"

Serena glanced over at Darien, after a few seconds he nodded. Serena looked back at Blake and sighed, "Blake Abby's body wasn't found in the rubble, we think Momiji took her as a hostage for something she's planning."

"That's…..she couldn't….why?"

"We don't know but whatever she's planning your memories may help us," said Darien.

Blake glared, "Do you really expect me to help you Ambrose?"

Darien opened his mouth, "No but I think that you want to get your mother back," interjected Serena. "I don't know how sick she is Blake but she doesn't deserve whatever Momiji is planning."

Blake looked away from her again and focused on a spot on the wall, he didn't say anything for a long time, "I was outside, Sarah had just go upstairs to the bedroom, and mother was in the basement. The seal hadn't been broken and she was secure. I needed some fresh air and so I went outside. I was probably out there for fifteen minutes when I decided to go in. Then the house exploded and I blacked out."

"You didn't see anyone approach or enter the house?" Serena asked.

"No but…..there is a back door, and the alley next to the house leads to the next street over, if they had wanted to slip past me then all they would have had to do was use that."

Serena looked up at Darien, "That's how they did it."

Darien nodded and then backed away from the bed, "Blake…thank you…" She reached out to touch his arm but he moved it away from her before she made contact. Serena looked at his face, he wouldn't look at her, she smiled slightly. "See ya around."

She turned and was at the door when he finally spoke, "Serena…." She stopped and turned back around. "Did they find Sarah's body yet?"

Serena shook her head, "I don't think so I'll have someone inform you when they do."

He said nothing more as she left and joined Darien in the hallway. "Are you alright?"

Serena was silent for several seconds as they made their way back to the car. "Yes I'll be fine, however I don't feel right about this."

"About what?"

"About what he said, Sarah's body, they haven't found it yet and he was sure that she was in the house," Serena said.

"Do you think that Momiji took Sarah captive as well?"

Serena shook her head, "I don't know at this point anything is possible, call Nephrite see what they're found."

* * *

Hermione opened her car door and looked up at the large house before her. It had been only a few short weeks ago that she had stood before this house as a stranger, now she knew it was about to become a second home to her. The door opened and light flooded the courtyard.

"Hermione I am glad that you've come," said the figure at the door.

Hermione stepped forward onto the doorstep, "I've come to talk to you."

"I know, I've been expecting you," said the woman.

Hermione nodded and stepped forward again, "Tell me about the Rite of Delphi."

Lenobia smiled and stepped aside, Hermione turned and looked around once more, then entered the house.


	44. Pull Back The Curtain

HEYA GUYS! ENJOY I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU HAVE SAID THAT THIS IS DRAGGIN ON BUT I SWEAR I AM TRYING TO GET TO THE END ASAP! ALL THE THINGS THAT ARE GOING ON ARE THINGS THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW! BUT REST ASSURED THE BLOOD AND GUTS COMES NEXT CHAPTER...CRUD NOW I GOTTA WRITE THAT...WELL DAMN I BETTER START ON THAT. ANYWAYS ENJOY!...AND REVIEW!

* * *

Sophia stared out of the large window as the darkness of night began to recede. Behind her the door opened and Rin walked in carrying a tea tray, she set it down upon her aunt's desk and silently poured a cup. "Have you ever noticed Rin, that first light isn't golden or yellow like the stories describe it. It's white, clean and pure, and silent, white the absence of all color, that's how the day begins, how everything begins."

"Mistress?"

"Tell everyone to prepare, tonight at sundown we'll attack the Ambrose coven and the remaining Hunters, I'm tired of this waiting," Sophia said.

Rin stared at her Aunt's back, "My lady are you sure we are prepared?" She saw Sophia smile in the window, "Of course my child."

Sophia turned around the smile still on her face, "My knight and bishops have been set, the Queen is in place while the King dallys with his pawn, everything is ready."

She stood in front of Rin and reached out, she brushed her fingers against Rin's cheek. They were cold as ice and even though the touch was gentle to Rin if felt as if she was clawing at her skin. "Tonight…tonight….I'll see them burn tonight….and then all will be perfect and grey," Sophia sang as she picked up the cup of tea that had been poured for her turned back around. Sophia giggled to herself and went back to starting over the city while humming.

Rin stood frozen to the spot for several seconds then she left and quickly shut the door behind her. She stood in the hallway trying to piece together what was happening to her aunt.

"Crazy as could be huh?" said Fei. Rin turned to see him sitting against the wall, a half empty bottle of Rum in his grasp.

"A little early for drinking."

"Not if you started last night and are just finishing," he said taking another swig. He heard Sophia's singing and glanced at the door. "So it's tonight huh…..seems that Christopher guy really got her in a good mood."

"I am concerned that the Mistress…."

"Needs to be institutionalized? Yeah we've all figured that out, even Serena's little brother commented on it last night," Fei said.

Rin look back at the door, "She hasn't been well since…."

"Since forever."

Rin didn't respond, after several minutes of listening to Sophia's mindless singing Rin stepped over her brother's outstretched legs. "Sober up we need you ready for tonight."

Fei watched her disappear around the corner, he took another drink and looked at the door once more. "Crazy witch," he said before getting up and stumbling down the hallway after Rin.

* * *

Mamoru could hear her heartbeat, she was sitting outside the door again. The one who he wanted to taste, she had tasted so sweet before, so perfect, and her smell it was hypnotizing. He could remember her skin, soft and tender, flushed and burning from his advances. He remembered the feel of her as she had struggled away from him, how it had only enticed him, how it only drove him to desire her more. He could smell her, even through the door, even with the other two's scents so near to him, he could smell her, and it made him want her even more.

* * *

Serena lay awake in Darien's arms, she had been awake for the past 2 hours unable to sleep. Finally she had been able to find a moment to sleep and rest, yet she couldn't make her mind stop running in circles, the meeting with Blake kept repeating in her thoughts. The way he had spoken to her, how he had tried to deny her touch, how his eyes had burned with hate. She tightened her grip on the arm that was around her waist.

"Blake….it's not fair at all…." She whispered. Serena closed her eyes as felt Darien's mind reach out and touch hers, he tried soothing her, whispering to her in his native tongue with his native accent. His fingers began to softy draw circles on her stomach. "Darien….."

"Shhh rest we will deal with it when we wake."

Serena nodded and allowed him to envelope her, his essence calmed her, made her feel safe. As if nothing could separate them or hurt them.

* * *

Rei pressed her hands together muttering spells as the Great Fire roared in front of her. She wasn't able to see anything, she hadn't been able to see anything since she had spoke to her mother and father. She closed her eyes trying to concentrate on the muddled images that the Great Fire was showing her but she didn't understand anything, most of it was blurry and grabbled.

She opened her eyes and stared into the crackling flames, nothing was coming through, nothing that could help her understand anything that was happening. "Please, please help me! Send me a sign, tell me something."

"That won't help you," said a small voice behind her. She turned and looked over her shoulder to see Van sitting against the wall his arms behind his head and his left leg crossed over his right. "You're not going to be able to see anything for a while."

"And why do you say that?"

"Cause my aunt made it soooo….."

"Lenobia? Why would she do that?"

"That's for me to know and you not to," he said with a smile.

Rei stood, "Listen you little brat you had better tell me what you know before I…."

"Before you what little Princess, run and tell your parents?" he said with a dark smile. "No no you won't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't think you'll be able to move very soon," he said.

"What?" suddenly there was a tight pinch in her neck and a burning sensation began to spread through her body. She turned to see Louis standing next to her syringe in hand. Rei touched her neck and realized what he had done. She looked back at Van who was smiling innocently again, opening her mouth to say something she realized it was impossible. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her legs gave out under her, Louis caught her before she hit the floor and picked her up under her knees.

"Alright one down," Van said hopping up to his feet. "Now to stash her."

Louis nodded, "Yes we'll have to wary of the sun."

"Yes yes, I'll have Alana bring the car around so you don't have to touch the sun."

"We must be careful, she is the Crown Princess after all," Louis said.

"That's why we're protecting her! Remember what Aunt Lenobia said 'This is all to ensure that things turn out right.'"

Louis nodded, picked up Rei, and left the room. Van waited till they were gone and then approached the fire, he stared into it for several moments, "I sure hope you know what you're doing." Then he turned and left the room.

* * *

It was pain like nothing she had ever felt before, as if fire was coursing through her veins and trying to burst from inside of her. She writhed on the floor as her body and mind were assaulted. Her head felt like it was going to split open, images, memories, knowledge that wasn't hers was pouring into her mind and soul. She opened her mouth and a primal animalistic scream burst through shaking the walls around her. The pain was unbearable, then suddenly it stopped and she could breathe once more. She pushed herself up on unsteady hands and was able to catch a reflection of herself in the mirror that was propped up against the wall across from her.

Her hair was longer, her body thinner, her skin was paler, and her eyes were glowing gold in the dim light. She couldn't even recognize herself as she stared into the mirror across from her. She opened her mouth once more to speak, but before she could the pain assaulted her and she fell to the ground to endure another wave.

* * *

Finally after hours of running their pursuers had back off of their trail, but it wasn't because they were finished with them, it was because finally they had arrived to where Sophia had wanted them to be. Saya and Yoshiki stood at the entrance of an old temple, it was a convent for peaceful monks and nuns and from what Yoshiki could tell it should have housed a few hundred people. However as they stood at the top of the stone steps before the large stone doors they heard nothing, the doors stood silent and cracked open. From within there wasn't even the sound of animals and no birds in the surrounding trees made a sound.

"Sir I don't think we should be here," Saya said as Yoshiki approached the door.

"This is where Sophia wanted us to be, there is something here we are supposed to see." He placed his hand on the stone door and pushed, it opened for he and Saya to step through. They entered a courtyard made of stone, surrounded by hallways that led deeper into the convent.

He heard Saya enter behind him and gasp, though he had seen them as soon as he opened the door he had not been so affected by the bodies laying before him. Skeletons dressed in priestly robes and talismans lay scattered across the courtyard. Most had weapons still clutched in their hands or near them, they had tried to fight their attacker.

Yoshiki walked forward taking care not to step on any of the remains, some of the heads and limbs had been severed from the bodies in a clean cut. Looking around at the doors he saw some smashed and torn as if a sword had chopped at them. One door however was completely gone and he knew that it was absent for a particular reason. He walked forward carefully and made his way towards that particular door.

It led down a long stone hallway to another room, as he passed he saw that the hallway too was littered with bodies, these bodies were females and none had weapons near them. Passing several open doorways he realized that this hallway had been were the nuns had resided. There were some bodies still stretched out on their beds, some kneeled in prayer, others had sat at desks.

His footsteps echoed in the dead silence, not even the wind seemed to disturb the holy tomb. Nothing moved except him and Saya, nothing made a sound, nothing breathed and it made Yoshiki nervous. "Father what happened?" Saya asked in a whisper.

"They were killed by their attacker," he said as they reached the second doorway. The door opened to private alter near the door were several bodies laying in defensive positions as if they had been trying to barricade the door from their attacker. As Yoshiki looked up he saw a large alter covered in white drapings, on top of the alter was another body with a sword sticking through the chest. As Yoshiki neared it he recognized the symbol on the hilt, it was the Roderick family crest. He glanced down at the skeletal remains of the woman on the altar she wore nuns robes and necklace around her neck. After staring for several moments he turned suddenly to Saya.

"Saya give me the sealed letter from Sophia," he demanded. Saya didn't hesitate as she reached into her bag and then handed it to him. He opened the envelope now with no trouble and pulled out the letter his wife had written him.

_My Dearest,_

_This is my gift to you, this was the beginning. _

"Sir what is this?"

Yoshiki's hands shook as he read the simple message, he turned back around and looked at the necklace. He touched the pendant on the chain, finally after a few moments he muttered "Kiyaka."

Saya froze, she had not heard her father speak of her mother in a long time, "Sir?"

"This is Sophia's revenge, murdering Kiyaka," he said his voice only a whisper.

Saya's eyes went from her father to the body on the table, realizing who the sword belonged to she tripped over her feet as she neared the altar. She fell to her knees and stared at the skeleton, "Ahhh" her hands shook violently as they hovered over her mother's body. Her breathing became labored and shallow as she tried to take gulps of air. "No" she cried touching the necklace around the dead woman's neck she leaned her head against the alter. "Noooooo," tears began to drop from her eyes.

After several minutes there was silence and Yoshiki dropped the letter from his hands and collapsed to the floor. He began to put the pieces together in his mind. He knew now, he understood it all, everything had been Sophia, from the beginning, from the very first moment. From the day he had taken Momiji from her she had plotted and devised this plan in her poisoned mind. "Sophia…."

A shadow blocked the doorway and Yoshiki looked up to see three men standing in the doorway dark smiles on their faces their weapons already drawn.

* * *

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Nia.

Sam looked up from the cup of coffee he was holding, "Yes…I…uh….would actually."

"I'm going to make lunch, the Mistress said that we should all be well nourished and rested before tonight," Nia told him as she moved around the kitchen gathering pots and pans.

"The Mistress….she decided that tonight is the night officially?" Sam asked.

"Yes, tonight we will infiltrate the enemy's household…" Nia turned around to look at him "And you'll get to save your sister." She saw Sam's hands tighten on his cup, he looked down, and his shoulders began to shake but he didn't say anything.

Nia put the pan in her hand on the counter and sat down next to him, "The Mistress said that you had no idea about our world before all of this."

Sam shook his head, "I had no clue, nothing about Serena, my mom, nothing. I'd always known we'd been different, but I chalked it up to the fact that we were all dysfunctional, I couldn't have ever dreamed about this kind of stuff. I don't think I'm really dealing with it well." Sam looked up at her, "What about you? How do you deal with all this…weirdness?"

Nia smiled sadly, "I grew in all of this, raised in it, like your sister and Momiji. This is the only life I know to me this is normalcy."

"That's strange to consider all this normal," he said.

"I guess…" Nia said. "It's the world I live in, the world my siblings and I grew up in, it's the only world we know." She stood and began filling a pot with water from the sink.

"You're siblings, those other two, Rin and Fei?" he asked.

"Yes, those are two of my siblings, and I have another sister, my twin Sia….though I haven't seen in her in many years," Nia said her voice tinged with sadness.

"I'm sorry….what happened to her?"

"She was sent away, on an important mission…a long time ago," Nia said putting the pot on the stove. She went to the kitchen and pulled out several vegetables.

"I understand how you feel I didn't get to see Serena for a long time, sometimes I wonder if she forgot about me…" he said.

"Siblings never forget, no matter what happens, they always know their family, you're sister hasn't forgotten you, even under that Vampires influence, you can bring her back." Nia said as she began cutting up the vegetables.

Sam gave a slight nod, "Yes I guess you're right…no matter what Serena and I are blood we're from the same tree which means we're part of each other even though she's more stubborn than anyone else I know she's still my sister." He took a sip of his coffee and then looked back at Nia, "So will you be able to see your sister anytime in the near future?"

Nia stilled, "Yes if everything goes as planned very soon we'll be reunited." She turned around and faced him with a smile, "As long as we're able to all do what we need to do."

* * *

Serena rolled over to face Darien only to discover that he was gone, his side of the bed was cold so she knew he had been gone for a while. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling for several moments, ever since she had gone to bed the night before something had been bothering her. Like something was missing from her, something that she couldn't name, she sighed once and got out of bed. She showered quickly then dressed and began to braid her hair, as she looked into the mirror she stopped and stared at her reflection.

She looked the exact same as she had the day before, her face was the same, hair color was natural, everything about her seemed the same. But as she stared at her reflection she still felt like she was missing something, like there should be something that she was seeing but it wasn't there. She didn't know how long she stared at her reflection before there was a knock at her door. She finished braiding her hair and swept it over her shoulder. She stood and opened the door to her mother standing waiting.

Serena stared at her for several seconds before attempting to shut the door. "Serenity wait," Elena said. Serena stopped, her mother never used her full name and few people knew it.

"What?" she asked.

"I need to speak with you," Elena said.

"I got that, and I'm running a little low on patience today so please just say whatever it is you need to say."

"Have you spoken to your brother lately?" Elena asked.

Serena blinked, "No I had a voice message from him a few weeks ago but other than that I haven't heard anything, he said he was looking for you so I assumed that you had sent him somewhere."

"I spoke to him several weeks ago and told him to remain in Australia knowing that he would come home I ensured that he would be safe," Elena said. "But I have heard nothing from my friends who were supposed to be watching him and I have had no contact with him. I'm afraid that something has happened to him."

Serena searched her mother's face for any indication that she was lying however all she saw was truth in her eyes. "I'll have someone look into it, he probably slipped past your friends and is running around trying to find me."

"Sammy didn't know where I had gone with the children and Gaius said that no one has been to our house so I don't know where to begin looking for him."

"The Ambrose family has powerful witches at their disposal and trackers, I'll ask Darien to send some people to look for him," she said.

"Thank you…." Elena said. Serena nodded and was about to close the door again when Elena stopped her, "Serena…..I know that this is hard for you…..and that having me here isn't…..well the best situation you could have imagined, but I am here and with me are your sisters and your younger brother. I would like you to meet them."

Serena stared at her for several seconds and let out a laugh, "My sisters? My brother?" She scoffed and then looked at her mother, "I have two sisters, one of who is missing, the other is out with on a mission, as for my brother well he's missing too so I need to get to work on finding them."

"Serena…."

Elena wasn't able to finish her sentence, Serena closed and locked the door blocking out her mother. She sat down on the bed and took several steadying breaths before getting up and going back into the bathroom to waste some time.

* * *

Momiji sat on the balcony staring out at the sea the sun warming her face. Her feet were propped up against the raining and her arms were crossed over her chest. Hearing a soft knock at the balcony door she turned to see Rin standing before her with a tray.

"Lunch was made Miss would you like me to leave it here?" she asked.

"No just set it on the table inside," Momiji said turning back around. The sun was warm, spring was a beautiful time of year especially here, the Cherry Trees that her father and mother had planted were set to bloom in days and the wind from the sea seemed alive once more.

"Would you like anything Miss?" Rin asked returning to the balcony.

"No….but I do have a question," Momiji turned around to face her cousin. She stared for several moments before speaking again, "Have you been with mother long Rin?"

"Since I was a child, when my parents died," Rin said.

"And how many battles have you won with her?"

Rin was silent for several seconds, "Every single one."

"Good, then we'll win this as well," Momiji turned back around to look at the scenery.

"Yes, I hope we will."

* * *

Her cell phone chirped informing her that she had a text message. Looking down and flipping the phone open she read the simple message and then flipped the phone back. Sighing she stood from her chair and walked down the empty hallway, passing the closet where she had stashed the corpse of the Ambrose's bodyguard she stopped in front of the hospital room door. She opened the door and slid in quietly. Though it was late early afternoon the room was dark, the heavy curtains had been drawn and allowed little light in.

She sat down in the chair across from the hospital bed, she crossed her legs and stared at the man that she had known for a very long time. She sat before him for about an hour before he woke. He stared right at her but she knew that the darkness of the room ensured that he didn't see her face.

"Who are you?" he asked. When she didn't answer he spoke again, "If you are from the Ambrose family tell your Princess that I don't need her to babysit me."

She let out a small laugh, "I am not from the Ambrose family." She saw him tense at her voice, "And I am not here to babysit you."

"You sound different," he said trying to make out her features in the darkness.

"I do, forgive me after what has happened…." She stopped. Several seconds of silence lapsed between them, "I want to apologize to you."

"For what?" he clenched his bed sheets in his fists.

"I have severely wronged you," she said.

"How?"

She was silent again, "How have you wronged me?" he was growing suspicious.

"For the past ten years you have known me as a certain person….." he could hear the hesitation in her voice. "But I am not that person…..our world if full of betrayal and secrets and unfortunately despite my feelings I have betrayed you."

"Sarah…"

"My name...is not Sarah...my name, my real name….is Sia Catarina Roderick…." She leaned forward into the light and he saw her face. Tears were silently running down her face and her lips were trembling. "And I am an agent of the Roderick Heir Sophia Roderick."

Blake's mouth fell open he tried to take a breath of air but was unable to. "Wha…wha…what! This is not possible…..my mother….."

"You're mother was lead to me and I was given to her, for the past ten years I have served faithfully my aunt Sophia Roderick and have been her sleeper agent," She said.

Blake's face was red, she could see his fury plainly and she knew that inside of his heart he was hurting. He opened his mouth to yell but instead he gasped in pain and grabbed his chest. She jumped from her chair and was at his side in an instant. None of the machines reacted to his pain for she had disabled them.

She took his hand in her own, "I am sorry my love, I have done nothing but wrong you our entire lives and now I wrong you again." Blake began gasping for air, his eyes wide with terror and fear. "It will not be much longer once the poison has begun to react with your adrenaline….I inject it into your IV drip when I got here earlier." She clutched his hand tightly and pressed it to her forehead, "Forgive me Blake, for everything that I have done." She heard him inhale a breath and then he was calm again. She looked up and saw his eyes flit around the room looking at something and nothing.

"Blake?" she reached out and touched his face. He looked into her eyes and then blinked, "Blake I am sorry," she smiled at him and then kissed his hand. He blinked again and then looked back up at the blank ceiling. He sighed once and inhaled another breath, she watched as the edges of his lips turned upwards.

She closed her eyes as more tears slipped down her face, she laid her face down on his bedside and cried. "Forgive me, forgive me…" after a while she wiped her face and kissed his hand. She let go and placed it down on the bed next to him. She took her fingers and gently closed his eyes then leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I'll join you soon," she whispered, she straightened and went to the door, she looked back at his still form once and then left the room gently closing the door.

* * *

Hermione fell to the cold hard ground, her breathing was rapid and labored and she was drenched in sweat. Her fingers clutched at the smooth floor, she was able to lift herself up and leaned on her hands. She looked up at the others in the room, she opened her mouth to speak but before she could her entire stomach one more emptied itself onto the cold floor.

When she was finished she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, "I saw….." she took several deep breaths, "I saw Blake's death."

Lenobia stood from her stone chair and walked down the stone steps towards her, her long green dress trailed behind her as she walked towards Hermione. She kneeled down and brushed the newly grown hair from Hermione's face. "You will begin to see many things when the process is complete," she said.

"And…when will….that be?"

"The process is complete when it is complete there is no telling when you will finally accept your new existence, it all depends on you." She stood and smiled down, "But you will feel much better once you do accept your new existence, trust me."

Hermione looked up at her then her eyes traveled over to Van, who was now lounging on his aunt's chair. She inhaled a deep breath and recognized the pain that was building in her stomach, she didn't have time to dwell on Blake's death and Sarah's betrayal, she needed to see Sophia and Momiji, she need to know what was going on.

* * *

Serena felt a twinge of pain in her heart, she brought her hand to her chest and began rubbing. She stopped in her step and grabbed the wall attempting to steady herself.

"Serena are you alright?" asked Ami.

Serena looked at her and nodded, "Yes I'm okay I just…I don't know something weird for a moment."

"Would you like me to examine you?" Ami asked.

"No I'm fine it was just for a second," Serena straightened and looked down at her watch. "Three already," she said.

"Serena are you sure you are alright?" Ami asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just….." Serena stopped instantly as a young girl rounded the corner holding onto the hand of an older girl. The child was around then and the older girl looked to be in her late teens. "Ami who is that?" she asked.

Ami turned around and saw the two, "Those are Elena's children, the older girl is her step-daughter and the younger one is….." Ami glanced at Serena. "The younger girl is Elena's youngest child."

Serena stared at them for several seconds then turned around and quickly walked down the hallway. "I don't understand why she has brought them here," Serena said.

"Probably to ensure that they too are also looked after, seeing as how your brother is missing now too I understand the desire to have her family near her," Ami said.

"Her replacement family," Serena mumbled bitterly. Ami heard her fine but didn't respond, "How is Malachite doing?" Serena asked.

"He is recovering well, most of the outer wounds have begun to heal correctly, we are now making sure that he doesn't do any more internal damage to himself," Ami told her. "Zoicite is with him now."

"Do you know where Darien is?"

"I believe he is with Daniel and his parents in the conference room," Ami said.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," she said as Ami went down another hallway. Serena continued towards the conference room but began to slow in her steps, her heart once more was aching painfully. She rubbed her chest and inhaled deeply but the pain wouldn't subside. She looked around and saw that there was a window hidden behind thick drapes across from her, she glanced and saw that the hallway was completely deserted. She reached out and began pushing her way through the thick drapes until she finally saw light. The window looked down into the garden, it was beautiful and she hadn't seen the sun in a while. She leaned against the window sill and stared out at the view.

* * *

Saya leaned against the stone alter staring at the fresh bodies lying around the room. Yoshiki had killed three of them, and after she had finally shaken off the shock she had killed the other three. She looked up at her father who was using one of his victims blood to draw symbols on the ground around him.

"What are you doing father?"

"I am using a transporting technique, Sophia has planned something and I don't have time to waste on a plane back to Los Angeles, it will take too long," he said.

Saya leaned forward, "You always said transportation spells weren't safe and that there wasn't enough power to use them safely."

"I told _you_ that _you_ didn't have enough power to use them safely," he said not turning around to look at her.

"So if we don't have enough power then how are we going to get back?" she asked standing up.

Yoshiki turned around and faced her, "You are not going back with me. This is not a fight I want you involved in it is between me and Lady Sophia."

"Like hell it is, she killed my mother!"

"Yes and for that I am sorry, it is because of my actions that Kiyaka is dead. However I will not have you involved in this any longer…"

"You cannot stop me from becoming involved."

"No I cannot, but I can delay you and hopefully by the time you reach the battlefield everything will be over," he said.

"Father!"

"I am going to transport myself as close to L.A. as possible however I don't think I will make it all the way….hell I haven't done this in so long I can't even be sure I'll make it in one piece," he said. He raised his hand and looked at his oldest daughter, "I am sorry that you were born to me Saya, I wish that you could have been free of all this..." he stared into her eyes. "Don't come back, let this all die with us, disappear into the world and live your life as you want."

"What I want is revenge!"

Yoshiki smiled, "Yes but when this is over there will be no one to exact that revenge from….let this world go….move on and live. Goodbye Saya."

"FATHER!" she lunged at him as a bright light encircled him. She fell onto her hands missing her father, she turned around, he was gone and she was alone. "NOOOO!"

* * *

There was a knock on the door, Sophia turned around and smiled at the sight before her. "My dearest niece, it has been so very long since I saw you last." She walked around the table in front of her and embraced Sia. Sia didn't embrace her aunt back she just stood still until it was over. Sophia pulled back and smiled brightly at her, "You must be excited to see you siblings again and to once again be on the battlefield fighting our enemy."

"I can't express my feelings," she said her voice raspy.

Sophia looked her up and down, "You have completed your _extended_ mission then." Sia nodded sadly, "Yes well sometimes breaking bonds is hard, however you were able to which shows your strength and loyalty to this family." Sophia walked back around the table. "You will go with Fei to the Hunters syndicate, he has his orders and will fill you in. I suggest you rest a little and get something to eat we only have a few hours left."

Sia nodded then turned and left the room. She closed the doorway and took three steps down the hallway before she was stopped by Fei's large frame standing in front of her. She looked up at her brother who she had not seen in many years, "Fe…..Fei."

He smiled sadly, he knew what her mission had been, and he hated Sophia for ordering her to do it. His little sister had killed the only person who she had loved, "Sia….." He reached out and she fell into his arms. He enveloped her in a tight hug as her shoulders began to shake.

Inside the room where Sophia stood she ignored the sound of Sia's tears and looked at the sun as it began to move lower and lower in the sky.

She smiled maliciously, "Soon."


	45. The Setting Sun

Purple storm clouds swirled east of the city, the temperature hadn't cooled yet but it was obvious that a large storm was nearing. Lenobia brushed her hair behind her ear and glanced to the west, the sun was slowly dropping into the distance. She turned from the other side of the balcony she was able to see the Ambrose mansion standing brightly in the setting sunlight. She closed her eyes and another vision flashed across her eyelids, flames, smoke, screams, and blood. Opening her eyes she saw the mansion standing perfect and untouched once more. She heard the door open in the room behind her, her brothers boots clicked on the wood floors as he came to join her.

He stood behind her silently, "They're not be prepared for this," Louis said.

"No they aren't," she said. She clenched her hands into her dress and inhaled a deep breath. "How is Hermione?"

"Recovering from the last change," he said. "Her visions are getting more precise, she's seen what's going to happen. Alana and Van had to restrain her from trying to escape."

"She's afraid for them," Lenobia said.

"She wants to be there for the reckoning, I cannot blame her."

Louis glanced at his sister then at the House in the distance, "What should we do with the Princess?"

"Keep her sedated we cannot allow her to throw herself into danger unnecessarily," Lenobia said, "and have Alana make sure that Van doesn't change his mind as well they are all too valuable to be allowed to wander towards battle."

"It's not Van that I'm necessarily concerned about, Alana has been uneasy about this since the beginning," he said.

Lenobia turned and looked at him, "You must keep your fiancé away from there Louis. It's dangerous for her to step into this battle."

Louis eyed her suspiciously, "What have you seen Lenobia?"

Lenobia turned away from him again, "Too much rests in uncertainty. Allowing them to take unnecessary risks may result in their death, and the deaths of us all."

* * *

Fei examined the trucks that were parked in front of him, a large semi with a metal container, a black military truck, an armored prison transport, a blue moving truck, and an ambulance. Men and women dressed in black and green uniforms and SWAT gear moved around him packing weapons and supplies into each other trucks, except the semi, no one wanted to go near it unless they had to.

"Fei!" He turned to see Nia and Sam walking towards him. "Where do you want Sam and I?"

"The third truck, the prison transporter."

"Prison transport?" asked Sam, he glanced around at the trucks in front of them he stared at the ambulance, "What's that for?"

Nia glanced up, "It would be a suspicious if they were to see a bunch of military assault vehicles rolling down the highway."

"Oh…. that's smart," he said looking at the men and women around them. To him a rescue mission probably didn't need so many weapons, but he didn't really know what to expect so he didn't make any comments. He turned around and saw a dark haired woman jump down from the cab of the semi truck. He squinted at her, she looked very familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen her from.

She turned towards him and glanced up momentarily then she walked over to Fei and Nia, "Is everything in order?"

"Yeah, our charges should be set a few minutes before the sun goes down," Fei said.

"If they're vampires then don't you want to attack when the sun's up still?" asked Sam.

"We are attacking while there's sunlight, however we have some…..allies that are supernatural's….they're helping us with the mission and they are more powerful while in the dark," said Fei.

"We also don't want to accidentally kill your sister incase they've changed her," said Nia turning to him with a smile. His face fell he knew that if Serena had been turned there would be little they could do to help her. He saw the woman with dark hair glance at Nia suspiciously and then to Fei. "She's one of our top priorities," Nia said taking him by the arm and leading him away from the other two.

Sam glanced over his shoulder at the woman with the dark hair, "Who is that Nia?"

Nia glanced back and her face darkened, "Momiji Sophia's daughter."

"She doesn't seem to like you too much, she's been glaring at you since she saw you."

Nia looked back at Momiji, ever since she had pretended to sympathize with the Vampires Momiji had continuously kept an eye on Nia. She was glad that her acting had helped persuade Momiji to join her aunts cause but her constant suspicion was begging to annoy her. "Well there was an incident a while back, she doesn't exactly like me right now."

"She looks familiar," he said.

"You have been living in the same place for a while you probably saw her around."

"No, I think I know her form before," he said breaking away from Nia and returning to Momiji and Fei. "You….I know you from before," he said. Momiji looked up at him, "You used to live with Serena. You were with her when she lived with that Abby woman."

Momiji glanced at Fei, "Yes I used to be _friends_ with Serena..." Momiji cleared her throat, "I hadn't seen her in a while and then my mother told me that she had been….kidnapped…..I agreed to help…retrieve her."

"Thank you," he said putting his hand out to shake hers. Momiji glanced at it and then tentatively took it. Gripping her hand firmly he gave her a nod then went back to Nia.

Momiji and Fei watched him leave, "So does that give you any hesitation?"

Momiji looked up at him, "No what needs to be done will be done…even if it means sacrificing someone so young." She turned and climbed into the driver's side of the truck. "How many have we got in there?" she asked glancing at the container.

"Seven, the three originals and then the four others that we rounded up over the last few weeks." He sighed, "He is just a kid technically he's innocent."

"There's no one innocent in the world," Momiji said.

Fei leaned on the truck door and looked at her, "Yeah that's what Yoshiki and Aunt Sophia always say."

"They are correct, there is no one in this world….."

"Who hasn't done something bad, yeah yeah I know but think about it," Fei glanced back to Sam and Nia. "That kid hasn't ever done anything, he didn't even know about our world until Aunt Sophia grabbed him, and in actuality he still doesn't know anything about it."

"Look," she turned around furiously, "I'm not going to discuss the ethical and moral problems with this plan, this is all for the greater good, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one and if I have to sacrifice one kid to bring justice and order back to the world I don't think I'll be losing any sleep over it!"

She jumped down from the seat and stood in front of him, "Alright?"

"Alright," he held up his hands in defeat, "But just think what if that kid had been you."

"Well it wasn't, now stop wasting my time and get ready we're burning day light."

Fei rolled his eyes at her as she walked away, "We're burning day light," he said his voice an octave higher to mock her.

Suddenly there was a loud clang from the metal container then a screech. Fei pounded his fist on the wall several times and yelled, "Shut up!"

* * *

"Let me out!" Hermione pounded on the door her bloodied hands leaving fist marks on the thick wood, "I need out of here!" The strength that she was using faded and she slumped to the ground, she was still exhausted. "Please I have to warn them," her voice was becoming softer and softer. Her eyes started to drift close, she had no energy left inside of her, she was completely drained and the transformation hadn't even finished yet, she still had another stage to go through.

She glanced outside at the sun hanging low in the sky, it was going to be sunset soon, she banged against the door with and open palm, she wasn't ready to give in yet. She knew the hell that was about to be unleashed upon the Ambrose household, and she knew the amount of casualties that would be created. She had seen what Sophia's plans entailed and she knew that she needed to stop it. "Please, Van open the door," she weakly hit the wood. "Please Van, she's going to kill Serena."

Van buried his head into his knees trying to block out Hermione's pleas. He sat in the dimly lit hallway across from the bedroom where Hermione was being held. Lenobia had told him to keep watch over her and to make sure that no one opened the door. He clasped his hands over his ears trying to block her out. "I can't Hermione I can't," he said, "I'm not allowed, please let it be."

* * *

Christopher leaned back in his chair, "So you don't even want me to engage in this little battle of yours huh?" He spun around to look at Sophia, her back was to him , her eyes scanning the large television monitors in front of her. He glanced over her shoulder at them and saw the said battle plan rolling into action, the trucks were loaded, everyone was accounted for, the last minute details were being taken care of down below. Two of the screens showed the Hunters headquarters and the Ambrose Manor.

"You and I both know that no matter how well timed out or how powerful my plan is it will not guarantee anything, I am not egotistical enough to believe that I will eliminate every single member of the Royal family. Someone is going to need to take care of the aftermath." She turned around her hand on her hip.

"And that's what I'm needed for," he said entwining his fingers in front of him.

"You're a piece of it," Sophia said. "However there is another more important piece that I need you to move for me." She reached up to unclasp the silver necklace that was around her neck, she placed it down on the desk in front of him, then turned around to face the monitors again.

Christopher looked at the Roderick family crest and then at Sophia's back. "Why are you giving me this?"

"You will need it for what I require of you." She turned back around, "Once we are done here get on a plane and go to London, from there travel to Windsor. Rent a room you will stay there for three months, money will be wired into your account monthly, don't worry about your finances it will be a substantial amount. Do not lose that necklace its value is worth more than you could ever understand."

"And what am I supposed to do wait on my ass for three months?"

"Yes, if you are not contacted in that time then you are free to do as you please, but remember when the time comes someone will find you and you will have to do as you have promised. I assume that you know what will happen if you don't."

"Yeah, yeah I know what this little mark will do to me if I don't answer the Bat signal," he said looking down at the mark that now encircled his left arm. "But you still haven't told me why you are giving this to me?" he glanced down at the necklace, "Aren't you going to need it?"

Sophia smiled, "No but there is someone who you will need to give it to when it's time." She looked back at the monitors, the trucks were leaving.

"Sophia, what are you going to do?"

She smiled again, "Don't worry Christopher it's all going to happen the way it should. All of this is according to plan."

"All of it?"

"All of it, now watch as destiny unfolds."

* * *

Serena stood behind Darien's chair, she glanced down every few seconds reading the new reports from over Darien's shoulder. The team that had been searching for Kusanagi had returned with their findings. "What did the hunters tell you?" Darien asked.

"That no one has seen the Prince in the last few weeks," said Lita "But there has been a suspicious young woman buying up spice from different supplier's downtown and in the surrounding suburbs, apparently she never goes to the same dealer twice but each time she buys a large amount."

"What have you surmised from this information," asked Valencia.

Lita glanced at the King and Queen, "That the Prince's kidnappers have been feeding him spice in large and larger doses over the last few weeks."

Serena saw Valencia close her eyes and clench her fists into her long burgundy dress, "Have you any information on who this woman is?"

Lita shook her head, "Everyone that was interviewed had no information on her and that she had been connected to them through another contact. None of her suppliers knew her directly."

"They've keep their identities hidden well," said Nephrite. "They've been blurring and erasing people's memories so that they can't be identified."

Zoicite looked up at Darien over the edge of his square glasses, "If they've been supplying him with a constant supply of spice this long his mind could be severely damaged. There's no telling what his mind and body have suffered."

"How long until the damage is irreversible?" asked Darien folding his .

"It's hard to say, if they have been administering high enough doses over the past few weeks it could already be too late," Zoicite explained.

Serena looked around at the grim faces of everyone in the room, Valencia especially looked as if she was holding back her emotions. "You were able to rehabilitate him before why wouldn't you be able to do it again?"

"Rehabilitation last time took almost two years and even then Kusanagi was only using the spice intermittently. If he has been exposed to spice every day for weeks then I can't make any predictions about his state," Zoicite told her.

Serena nodded and looked down at Darien, his hands were intertwined and resting in front of his mouth, his shoulders were tense, and for a while he didn't speak. "Thank you all for your help tell the teams to continue their search and to report back if anything else is discovered."

Zoicite and Lita stood and bowed to Serena and Darien, then to Valencia and Kreon. After they had left the room Valencia collapsed into a chair, she closed her eyes and touched her forehead. "My son…." She murmured.

"Kusanagi is strong mother and he was able to combat this disease before, there is no reason why he shouldn't be able to do it again," Darien said.

Serena, who had said nothing during the entire conversation, was still reading the information that the search team had gathered. "This is your fault!" yelled Valencia. Serena looked up, Valencia was glaring at her. "My fault?"

"Yes this is all due to you and your slayer sisters!"

"Hermione and I have done nothing accept befriend Kusanagi, we care about him and have no desire to see him hurt," Serena said.

"You are still responsible your little slayer sister has taken my son! She's torturing him! All of you are the same, you care nothing about the feelings of Vampires because you see us as not human!" Valencia screamed.

Serena walked around the desk to face her, "I have nothing against you or your people, and if you have forgotten I am half Vampire myself."

"You have killed our kind for years!"

"And your people have murdered friends and family members that I have cared for as well! There have been mistakes on both sides but I am attempting to correct them, I am attempting to make up for what I did."

"Serena…" she heard Darien behind her and felt him telepathically attempt to calm her.

"Your loyalties have been to that murdering whore for years I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't the one who was still giving you orders! How do we know that you're not a spy for the Hunters!"

"I have no allegiances to them anymore…"Serena yelled.

"And where do your new allegiances lay? With your sisters? With your mentor? Or with your new family? It's very hard to trust that you're with us when you continuously hide things and keep information from us!"

Serena opened her mouth to rebut Valencia but was interrupted by a shrill alarm. "What now!"

Jadeite threw open the doors to the room, Serena noticed that in his hand he held a gun and that the three men behind him were carrying semi automatic weapons. "Darien we are under attack!"

The windows behind Darien and Serena were suddenly shattered by gunfire. Darien held out his arm protectively in front of Serena and forced her to the ground under him. Sunlight shone through the shattered windows, and blinded Serena temporarily, from somewhere in the room she heard a primal scream filled with agony. Eyes adjusted she looked up and saw that Kreon had moved himself in front of his wife and the back of his head was now exposed to the direct light. Pushing Darien off of her she scrambled to the window and pulled what was left of the curtains closed.

Darien went to his father to see the damage. Serena looked over her shoulder, "Darien?"

"He's alright but we need to get him to Zoicite," he said.

A bullet whizzed through the curtain and past Serena's face. Dodging it she dropped the curtains and took cover against the wall. Darien had moved his mother and father to the other side of the room and had avoided the sunlight.

"Get the Queen to a secure location," he barked at the men around them. The two behind Jadeite pulled Valencia out of the room while Jadeite remained with Kreon and Darien. Kreon was unconscious and his breathing was labored, it had only been a small amount of sun, but it had touched the head. Serena knew that Kreon could have possibly suffered more damage under the surface of his burns.

A loud clunking sound caught Serena's attention, looking down at her feet she watched as a single grenade bounced through the shattered window, rolled past her boots, and rolled under Darien's desk. She looked up and caught Darien's eye, "Move!" She threw herself against the furthest wall , covered her head, and curled into a fetal position. The explosion shattered the desk and threw anything within a foot against the walls and ceiling. Mirrors, bookshelves, furniture, books, and everything else in the room had been destroyed.

As soon as she regained her senses she began to dig herself out of the rubble. One of Darien's bookshelves had fallen on top of her and had thankfully protected her from the harmful debris that had collapsed around her. Her ears were ringing and though she couldn't hear very well she felt the vibrations from other explosions around the rest of the house.

She pushed out of the debris completely and looked around, there was a large hole where the western wall had been. Sunlight was streaming into the room, though they were the weakest rays of the day she knew that they could still doo damage to Vampires. She began scrambling over the rubble trying to get to the door to find Darien and the others. She stumbled and fell to the ground, she felt something wet and sticky trickling down her face. Reaching up she touched her forehead and winced at the pain, there was a large gash on her forehead that was bleeding. She reached down, grabbed a handful of material from her shirt and ripped. Thankful that she had worn a camisole tank underneath she pressed it to her head in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Darien!"

Her own voice was muffled to her ears and her throat was scratchy from all the dust and smoke that she was inhaling but she knew she was yelling loud enough for him to hear her, or at least she hoped it was loud enough. Though her head was throbbing she tried to touch him telepathically, unfortunately all she was able to do was to determine that he wasn't in the room with her anymore. She pushed herself up and made her way towards the door, which was now just a hole in the wall. She stumbled into the hallway, as she neared the foyer the pungent smell of burning flesh and smoke filled her nose. The smoke burned her eyes as she got closer to the source. Looking up she saw that the entire front room was bathed in the evening sunlight, all the Vampires in that room were probably dead. Coming closer she saw a female vampire was laying at the end of the hallway, her legs burning in the sunlight, Serena grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled her into the shaded hallway.

She checked the woman's pulse and made sure she was alive, the burns were bad but Serena could do nothing, so she placed the woman in a semi comfortable position and made her way into the sunlight foyer. The front door was gone, glass was shattered all over the floor, there were small fires around the room, and almost everything in the room had been reduced to rubble. Glass crunched under her boots as she made her way to the bottom of the steps. There were giant holes were the windows had been, Serena looked up to see another hole in the ceiling with a burned body hanging down. Serena coughed trying to clear her lungs of the smoke and dust that was encircling her. Looking around she saw several still bodies lying on the ground, some half burned from the sun, others that were completely black, and one that was still on fire. The smell of burnt flesh made her stomach turn over, she closed her eyes and tried to ignore it. She could hear muffled screaming but she couldn't tell where it was from and her head was still throbbing.

Turning around she saw Elena and her family standing at the top of the stairs. Gaius held the youngest child in his arms, she was unconscious and there was blood on her face. The eldest girl was supporting her brother, her face was smeared with dirt and blood. The boy wasn't much better off, his cheek was cut and bleeding, and his arm seemed to be sticking at an odd angle. Elena finally noticed Serena standing at the bottom of the steps. She stared at her daughter then her eyes broke away and scanned the room. Her lips began to move but Serena couldn't hear what she was saying. "I can't hear you," she said trying not to yell.

Elena looked at her and then turned to Gaius, she muttered something and then made her way down the steps. She continued to talk and finally Serena was able to make out Zoicite's name on her lips. "I don't know, they're probably somewhere in the house trying to avoid the sunlight," she said to her mother. Elena looked over Serena's shoulder towards the entrance, her eyes widened and her mouth went slack. Serena turned around to see the figure standing in the fading light.

* * *

"How much time are you giving him?" Rin asked from the driver's side of the truck.

Momiji looked down at her watch, "As soon as the sun's gone we breach."

Rin glanced sideways at her then she looked at the Ambrose Manor in her side mirror. Several SWAT members stood surrounding the perimeter holding their guns at the ready. They had shot out the windows and thrown the grenades and firebombs into the house. The front of the house was littered with giant smoking holes and the entire east wing of the house was a blaze.

Rin looked at the setting sun, it was sinking quickly on the horizon. Turning around to look at the house, she analyzed the path she would take to back up into the correct spot. She pressed the button to the walkie talkie, "Everyone be prepared they're going to come out in full force as soon as the sun's gone." There were several affirmative answers and Rin saw the men around the house ready their guns and their stances for an attack.

She heard Momiji inhale a deep breath next to her. She clicked the safety off of her gun and cracked her neck. "Remember move as soon as the sun is gone," she said opening the truck and swinging out and onto the ladder that was on the side of the metal container. She shut the door with her leg and climbed up, settling herself on top of the container to face the backside of the truck. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the sun disappear beyond the ocean. The truck jolted and Rin began to back up towards the entrance of the house right as Momiji heard the Vampires scream of battle and the rapid sound of gunfire.

* * *

Serena stared at Sam as he stumbled over the rubble and into the house, "Serena, Mom!" he ran at them and pulled Serena into his arms hugging her tightly.

She could hear him better now and the ringing had stopped, for the first time in her life she thanked the Vampiric genes that were awakening inside of her. Her eyes widened and her jaw went slack. She hadn't seen or heard from her brother in months and all of a sudden here he was standing in front of her ripped jeans, tee shirt, and jacket, as if nothing had happened. He had a bright smile on his face that was out of place with all the death and chaos around them. "Sammy what are you doing here?"

His face suddenly became serious, "I'm here to save you, we have to go they're not giving me much time," he said trying to pull her towards the door. "Mom you too, and the kids we've got to get out of here."

"Sam who?" asked Elena. She glanced around the room and then at her son, "Are you involved in this?"

"Yes, Sophia sent me to get you, to help you escape," he said trying to pull Serena again.

"Sophia? Sophia Roderick?" Elena said.

"Yes she's the one rescuing you guys," he said.

"Rescuing us! This is an attack!" Serena yelled. Looking at him she realized that Sammy wasn't aware of what was going on, he didn't know the truth behind Momiji's actions. "Sam you don't understand what's happened."

"No I do understand," he placed his hands on either sides of Serena's face. "Serena they've brainwashed you, I just thank God that I got here before they changed you into one of them. But we've got to go they're going to unleashed the second wave. Nia warned me about them they're dangerous and we don't want to be caught in the crossfire."

Serena pulled out of his grasp, "Sammy have you been with them the whole time?"

"Serena I'm here to save you," his eyes were filled with confusion, "I'm here to help you."

"I don't need saving Sam….this is my home," she said.

"Serena this isn't home this is a prison you're his prisoner! Sophia will help you just like she helped the others, we can fix this," Sam grabbed her hand again to pull outside but another hand grabbed his in a steely grasp. Serena looked up at Darien, who was crushing Sam's wrist in his grasp. He had blood on his face but she didn't see any cuts, his shirt was blackened, dirty, and had a large amount of blood on it but she had a feeling that it wasn't his.

"Let her go," he said his voice full of rage and bloodlust, Serena saw his fangs and knew that Sammy was in danger. Serena saw that his eyes were bright and almost glowing. "Darien," she attempted to steal his attention from her brother.

"Don't you see Serena, he's trying to keep you here! He's going to turn you into one of them!"

"No Sammy he won't."

"He will….he'll turn everyone…." He struggled trying to pull himself from Darien's grip. Darien let him go but continued to glare at him.

"He can't Sammy…."

"He will he's going to make us like him!" Sam grabbed Serena's shoulders.

"He cant!"

"He will! He'll make us all just like him!"

"We're already like him Sam!" Serena pulled away from him.

Sam stilled his hands frozen in midair, "What do you mean we're already like him."

"Sammy there's so much you don't know…."

Serena looked over Sam's shoulder to see the last part of the sun disappear. Suddenly from within the house there was scream that chilled Serena's blood, it was the cry for war. Vampires came out of each hallway and stood inside the foyer, their fangs bared, eyes glowing. In the darkness they looked like Demons out of hell, bloodthirsty and ready to kill. Blurs rushed past Serena and her group as the Vampires rushed outside. Seconds later she heard gunfire and screams of fear, pain, and rage.

"Serena we have to go!" Sam yelled.

The ground beneath them began to vibrate and shake. All four of them looked up just in time to see the back end of a semi container break through the largest hole in the front of the house. Serena turned away and covered her head as dust and debris was thrown in their direction. Darien had moved in front of Serena and once again protected her from the rubble, as the dust cleared Serena looked up and saw a figure crouched on top the large metal container in front of them.

Though the world around them was chaos it felt as if time stopped as blue met green. Serena had to remind herself to inhale as she stared up at Momiji clad in black with a gun pointed right at her. Momiji stared down at Serena with a cold and hateful glare, Serena felt her entire body freeze, she lost all ability to move or speak. She almost hadn't realized she had muttered Momiji's name aloud until she felt Darien grip her shoulder.

"Momiji?" Serena broke from Darien's grasp and took a step forward.

Momiji looked down at Serena with no emotion, she was completely apathetic to the blonde. She turned her head and broke their contact to put her gun down next to her. She flicked her hand and the heavy metal bar that was across the door of the container flew into the wall. Reaching out she grabbed the metal pins that held the doors shut, before pulling them up and out of their sockets she looked up at Serena once more, then smiled evilly at her and pulled the pins from their place.

A foreboding feeling of danger overwhelmed Serena as she looked at the doors of the container. She felt hands around her waist and right as the doors flew open she was moved to the side and forced into a hallway behind Darien. Back on her feet she tried to see over his shoulder, before she was able to see anything though she heard a bone chilling primal scream echo from within the container. A scream that she had heard once before on the last night she had seen Momiji, a scream that still haunted her dreams.

* * *

Hermione lay against the cold ground and the bedroom, tears running down her face, and eyes open staring into the darkness. She closed her eyes and tried to block out what she was seeing. "God…make me a stone…make it all be over" she pleaded as she covered her ears trying to block out the screaming that echoed inside her head.

Light flooded the room as the door to the hallway was open, Hermione sat up and looked at Alana. She was dressed in a white shirt and leather jacket, Hermione saw the guns strapped to her legs along with her knives and a bag of ammunition in her hand. "Lenobia and Louis said I can't intervene," she said.

Hermione stood and stared at Alana the tears in her eyes drying. "They said 'Analia we are watchers'…." She looked up at Hermione, "Fuck that." She threw Hermione a handgun and a change of clothes. "Come on we're joining the battle…fuck their rules."

* * *

Christopher looked up at the darkened house, the only room that was lit was the room where Sophia stood watching the destruction with a maniacal smile on her face. He had stayed as long as he could take it, but even he had a limit, watching as Fei's men had systematically murdered and mutilated the Hunters had been his limit. Though his moral compass didn't exactly point in the right direction all the time, he still had his limits when it came to brutality. Glancing up again he shook his head and opened the door to his car. Starting the car he turned on the headlights and felt his heart stop beating. Standing in front of his car staring at him with a deadly glare was Yoshiki Takada. Bruised and bloodied, with burning eyes; he glared at Christopher, who felt his entire body tense, the power and rage radiating off the man was crushing. He knew that it he had to fight him to get out of the driveway he would lose.

Yoshiki stared at him for several more seconds then moved out of the way and passed by the driver's side without a word. Christopher watched him through the mirror as he walked into the dark house and disappeared.

Christopher inhaled a deep breath and considered going inside to help his employer, but remembering the crushing power he felt he put his car into drive, pulled past the gate, and onto the street. At the bottom of the hill he glanced once more into the rearview mirror and saw that there was still one light on in the house. He blinked and then the light was suddenly extinguished, blinking again he looked forward and slammed his foot down on the pedal speeding towards east bound freeway.


	46. Prepare to Face Your Ending

I am so sorry for such a long wait especially since it was a kinda cliffy...for all those who have joined i hope that you are enjoying this...and for those who have been following since the beginning I am sorry that it has taken me this long. Enjoy this and the end, which is soon to come...sorta...and dont forget to check out the war and the rebellion which will be updated sooon soon soon!

Disclaimer. I do not own sailor moon or its characters

* * *

Van placed his hand on the cold glass, his eyes watching the swirling black smoke clouds from the Ambrose house. He turned around and looked at the dark haired Princess shift in her sleep. Lenobia had told him that she would move and make some noise but she wouldn't wake up. He turned back to the glass and stared at the orange flames that he could see in the distance.

A loud thud brought his attention to the street in front of the house, he looked down and saw Alana climb into the front seat of her green mazda. He squinted his eyes and saw a brown haired figure laying across the backseat. He resisted a smile and instead closed his eyes as the car pulled out of the driveway. He concentrated on Hermione and made sure that the message was sent.

Behind him the doors banged opened and against the wall, "Where are they Van?"

"Uncle…." Van didn't open his eyes, he didn't move at all as Louis came nearer to him.

"Van where are they?" Louis asked.

"They have gone," he said finally opening his eyes.

"Louis?" Lenobia had joined them, her servant behind her.

"They've gone Lenobia, Alana took Hermione and went to join the others."

"You must stop them," she said. She turned back to the door, Louis and her servant behind her, but right as they reached the doors they slammed shut and locked. Lenobia looked at the doors confused, "What is this?"

"Fuck their rules," Van muttered repeating Alana's words.

Lenobia and Louis glanced at each other and then at Van, "What was that Van?" asked Lenobia.

Van didn't turn around, "I didn't call for you while Alana helped Hermione, I didn't, I kept silent and allowed you to think that everything was fine."

"Why?" asked Lenobia.

"You didn't see that coming did you Aunt," he said with a slight smile. "Alana said, 'We are given these powers to help people, if we weren't meant to change things then we wouldn't be able to see anything.'" Van turned around and looked at Lenobia and Louis, "she's right."

Lenobia stared down at the boy, "My son you are too young and you do not understand the balance, the actions that we take are so that we remain neutral, so that we can stay alive and tell future generations what's to come."

"We are not supposed to remain neutral! You are content to sit on the sidelines, to protect yourselves because of your visions, to allow _fate _to run its course. But if fate was supposed to run its course then we wouldn't have the power to see what we see. I have a gift, a gift that was given to me for a reason not so that I can sit and warn and use it to play a game but so that I can save and protect the people that I love. I don't care about some stupid cosmic balance if the cosmic had wanted balance then they shouldn't have given me this ability."

"Do you suggest that we go against the rules that Seer's have abided by for millennia!" Lenobia asked.

"Yes rules are made by people who don't understand, they are made for the limited. I am not limited and won't allow myself to be, I will save those people who are important to me."

"Louis speak with your sired child!"

Louis stared down at the boy he inhaled a hesitant breath, "I agree with you Van, which is why you must let me go. Alana is in danger and I need to protect her."

"Louis!"

"The boy is right Lenobia too many loves have I watched die in the name of balance and fate. If this is fates intention then I too will stand against them."

Van nodded and the doors to the room opened, Lenobia blinked and Louis was gone. "This will bring ruin to everything Van!" Lenobia said.

"If you are so determined to contain balance then go and stop him," he said staring at her with cold eyes.

Lenobia touched her neck and inhaled a deep breath, her eyes full of uncertainty. "You are weak Aunt, everyone believes that you are strong and powerful that you know all things but you are weak. You believe in an ideal that you won't even fight for you just sit and do as you're told. At least they are willing to die for what they believe in."

* * *

Serena could hear her heartbeat in her ears, the chills that ran through her, and the cold sweat that had broken out across her forehead.

Despite the fighting that was going on outside the entire house had fallen silent since the scream had torn through them all. Serena stared wide eyed at the metal container the echo of the terrifying scream still had her paralyzed, Darien stood in front of her. "Serena stay behind me," he whispered.

"Darien?" her voice shook with fear as she waited. Suddenly there was another petrifying scream, this one woke everyone from their stupor. Elena turned around, "Gaius get them out here!" Serena looked up to see Gaius staring at Elena momentarily torn, then he turned and began pushing Elena's daughter and son back into the house.

"Mom!" Sam's voiced echoed though the foyer, Serena looked back right as blue skinned creature with long white hair jumped from the container and onto Elena's back. "MOM!" Sam's voice echoed in Serena's ears as she watched the creature attempt to bite her mother.

"Darien!" Serena yelled. Instantaneously Darien was gripping the clothes the creature had on and threw it across the room. There was a terrible shriek and a feral growl from Darien, who had bared his fangs. Serena watched at Elena reached up and grabbed her neck as she collapsed onto the steps, "Mom! Did it bite you?" Serena heard Sam ask. Serena just stared at her mother's form gripping the doorway. After a few seconds she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by another shriek. Looking back at the container she saw two more creatures with white hair jump out of the container right at Darien.

Serena blinked and another of the creatures was thrown against the wall. Serena looked up to see Malachite and Zoicite standing in front of Darien. "We heard their cries." Malachite's hair was loose around his shoulders but Serena could see the marks from where his wounds were still healing.

"Get the human to safety!" Darien said no looking at them. Serena blinked and Malachite was next to Sam in an instant.

"Get away from me!" Sam yelled, "Help my mother!"

Another shriek from inside the dark container caught the groups attention, everyone looked up as a long haired female creature emerged from the darkness. Her long hair which had once been luxurious and full, touched her fingertips, her large oval eyes that had once been a bright blue were not bloodshot red with black irises. Her skin was a pale sickly blue, and all of her teeth had elongated into sharp fangs.

Serena stared at the familiar face, then she heard Darien mutter, "Mina."

Darien and Zoicite were frozen in their spots their mouths slack and their eyes wide. Malachite turned around and looked up at Mina, his face contorted in pain, "Oh Mina." She looked at Malachite for a moment as if in recognition, then she let out a howl and lunged at him. Darien took a step to help but was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"BROTHER!" screamed the man on top of Darien.

Serena noted the familiar face, though now he was gaunt, his eyes were a blazing green, and his nails were black. "Kusanagi," she whispered. Hearing his name his face turned into her direction, he locked eyes with her and gave her a malicious smile. He let go of Darien and licked his lips at her.

Without a seconds hesitation she turned around and ran back down the hallway, she heard Darien yell after his brother but it was lost on her as she ran around a corner and deeper into the house. She jumped over bodies and debris as fast as her legs would allow her. She could hear Kusanagi behind her crashing through things and slamming into walls as came after her. Suddenly there was a loud crash and then everything behind her stopped, she swung around and looked behind her. There was a large hole in the wall about three feet behind her from within she could hear scuffling and grunting. "Serena go!" Darien yelled to her from inside.

Darien was distracting Kusanagi giving her time to escape. Serena didn't hesitate, she turned another corner and ran down a hallway, she ran to the end of the hallway which had been destroyed by a grenade and emerged into the back garden. Gunfire blazed around her, and the pots in front of her exploded, she ducked and covered her head. Running towards the other side of the garden she heard the bullets whizz behind her. Seeing a large rose bush she dove for it and landed on her stomach. Bullets shot over her and into the wall behind her, she heard a noise in front of her and looked up. Hiding behind several large bushes and benches where several Vampire children and two Vampire mothers. One of the women had a hand gun in her hand but she wasn't using she was crouching in fear her arms wrapped around her children.

Staring at the group as they hid in fear Serena remembered her mother protecting her once, on a dark night when someone had broken into their house. Her mother had stood in front of Sam and her as the intruder had faced off against her. Blinking once, Serena pushed herself up and crouched on the balls of her feet. "Hey!" she yelled at the woman with the gun. "Give that to me!" The Vampire woman looked at her in fear, unsure if she should trust her or not.

"I won't let them hurt you….I promise." Serena held out her hand as she stared into the eyes of the Vampire mother, "I won't let them get to you!" The woman stared at her for a moment then nodded and slid the gun over to her. Serena caught it in her hand and without a seconds hesitation she stood up and began firing at the men on the other side of the garden, hitting each of her targets with precision she eliminated them within seconds. The garden became silent and the firing ceased, Serena scanned the garden then turned around to the group behind her. "It's clear!" The woman stood and her group came out from behind their makeshift shelter, "Get out of this house immediately, go to one of the safe houses."

"And you my lady?" asked the woman who had given her the gun.

"I'm going to stay here and get the others out," she said turning around.

"Thank you Princess," the woman said. Serena turned around and looked at the woman, she nodded once and then turned back around and reentered the house.

* * *

"Let's head to the battle then," said the large blonde man at the wheel of the car, he glanced over at the young white haired man next to him, "Sir?"

Fei stared in the direction of Sophia's mansion, he didn't blink for several moments then he spoke, "Take me back to base."

"But Sir our orders are to proceed directly to the Ambrose mansion to assist with the raid," said the man.

"I know our orders!" Fei snapped, "But something's wrong, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Sir no offense but you're feelings aren't running this operation."

Fei glanced over at the man, "Your right." He quickly pulled out his gun and shot the man next to him three times in the side of the head. Leaning over he opened the door and pushed the body out of the driver's seat and onto the ground. "I'm running this operation." He turned around onto a street going in the opposite direction of the Ambrose mansion and headed back to base.

* * *

Yoshiki stood at the end of the darkened hallway, his sword ready in one hand. His eyes searched the hallway for one of his wife's traps. He took several steps down the hallway cautiously then stopped. He waited for anything to move, when nothing did he took several more steps down the hallway, stopping again after several steps and waiting.

"Really Yoshiki are you going to take the entire night?" Sophia's voice echoed around him.

"I am proceeding with caution my dearest," he said.

"We stop, I have no desire to kill you in the hallway," she said.

Not moving he took on tentative step towards the end of the hallway, "Really this is tedious," she said. Suddenly Yoshiki was pulled forward by the front of his robes down the hallway and into the large sparing room. He was pulled partially into the room, behind him the doors snapped shut and locked. He looked up and saw Sophia staring at him from the other end of the room, dressed in a black sleeveless dress that went to her knees. Off to the right the doors were open and he could clearly see the large garden illuminated in the early moonlight, the cherry blossoms were blooming.

"How was your trip my love?" she asked with a dark smile her eyes never wavering from him.

"Informative," he said his eyes not leaving her. "I supposed that was your doing," he said motioning towards the cherry trees.

She looked over at them, "Yes I thought it would be fitting for us." Her hair was loose around her and he noticed that the Roderick family crest that she always wore was gone.

"You didn't have to kill all of those people just to get to Kiyaka."

"Oh but if I hadn't then she wouldn't of had the fear she had in her eyes when I did kill her," Sophia smiled. "She recognized me, when she saw me she dropped to her knees and begged for her god to protect her….guess he failed cause she's dead."

"You have gone too far Sophia," he said.

"Oh believe me my love I can go further."

Yoshiki glared at her, the silence weighed down on them, Yoshiki finally realized that they were completely alone. "Sophia where is Momiji?"

Sophia smiled widely, "I sent her on a mission."

"A mission to do what?"

"To ensure the elimination of the Ambrose family and the traitors that they are housing," she said.

"You sent our daughter into battle with them!"

"Yes, I sent her and the rest of our protégées…"

"They are not ready for this!"

"No Yoshiki, Saya may not be ready, but Fei, Nia, Sai, and Rin have been preparing for this for their entire lives. They are ready and they will succeed."

"Sai? Sai's alive?"

"Yes, Sai has been alive and active for the past ten years," Sophia said.

Yoshiki searched her face for a hint of falsehood, but she was like a mask, there was nothing behind her eyes. "Sophia what have you done?" he said as he held his sword up and in her direction.

Sophia smiled again, "Everything."

* * *

Nia was perched on top of the large military vehicle, her sniper gun pulled tight into her shoulder as she fired off into the crowed below her. Vampires were fighting against the hunters and mercenaries that Sophia had hired, and though they weren't all trained to fight against supernatural's most were holding their own against the Vampires. Nia used the scope on her sniper rifle and tried to see inside of the house, she hadn't seen Sam since he had went inside to get his mother and sister. A loud crash and a jolt against the truck she was perched on caught Nia's attention. She looked down and saw that a large male Vampire with long brown hair had thrown one of Sophia's men into the side of the truck. She looked at the crumpled body of the dead soldier and then into the eyes of the Vampire. His dark and glowing eyes bore into her and the hair on her arm stood on end. Acting on instinct she rolled off of the trucks roof and slid down onto the hood right as he jumped up after her.

She slid down the hood and landed on her feet she spun around and pointed the gun right at him. "You're a child," he said looking down at her. "You shouldn't be here."

"You Vampires killed my parents, this is where I'm supposed to be," she said, she blinked once and then shot him three times in the chest.

He fell to his knees briefly and then looked up at her with a smile, "Bullets to the chest won't kill me."

Nia smiled back, "No but that's why they're not ordinary bullets." She swung the gun around so that it was on her back and smiled at him. His face changed suddenly as the three bullets exploded his chest. Blood splattered outwards and she felt some land on her face, "They're exploding rounds." She watched him fall face down onto the top of the truck and lay motionless. A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder and she was thrown several feet into another car. Nia's head smashed against the metal of the truck and she felt blood drip down from her head down her neck. "Fu..ck…" she muttered, her vision was becoming blurred and her head was throbbing.

A tall brunette stood before her, her fangs bared at Nia and her eyes full of rage, she moved in front of her, "You damn humans!" She lifted her hand above Nia's head, they both knew that with the force she would probably kill Nia. A loud click from behind the female Vampire stopped her.

Nia's eyes were blurry but she was able to make out a familiar face holding a gun to the woman's head. "Take your mate and get out of here," Sia told her.

The woman glared down at Nia again but didn't advance. She was gone as soon as Nia blinked, Sia kneeled before her twin and laid her gun down next to her. She gently turned her sister's head so that she could assess the wound, "I think you have a concussion but you should be okay." She stood and pulled Nia to her feet, they were standing between two of the trucks they were shielded from the battle for a few moments. Nia stumbled slightly but then regained her footing. A silence lapsed between them, even if there hadn't been the sounds of gunfire and fighting around their reunion would have still been awkward.

Nia gently touched the back of her head, she looked at her finger tips and saw "Sia…"

"Get out of here Nia, I don't care where you go but just get the hell out of here, this isn't going to end well for anyone here," Sia picked up her gun and looked at her sister.

"Aunt Sophia gave me orders…."

"Aunt Sophia is going to die, she's fighting Yoshiki as we speak, those two are going to rip each other to shreds and if you continue to follow her orders then you're going to die too."

Nia looked her sister up and down, Sia's hair was a mess, there were bags underneath her eyes, her face was gaunt and despite the fact that they were in the middle of a battlefield Sia looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Sia?"

"Don't worry about me Nia, I'll be fine, but you need to get out of here."

"What about Fei and Rin?" Nia asked.

"They'll be fine just get out of here," Sia said. There was a stream of gunfire fired next to them, Sia and Nia both flattened themselves against the side of the truck. Nia covered her ears while Sia pointed her gun in the direction of the gunfire waiting to fire if anyone came around the end of the truck.

"I'm not leaving without Sam," Nia said.

Sia turned around and stared at her, "What?"

"I'm not leaving without Sam….he doesn't deserve this, and if I'm going I'm taking him with me."

"This isn't the time for you to be falling for some half vampire hybrid child…"

"He's not like that Sai, he's different, he's never fed off a human and most of his vampire characteristics have been suppressed. He's never known about our lives," Nia said.

"So is that the appeal? He's normal so you want him!"

Nia looked up, "This could be my chance at having a normal life Sia, I know that all of you have lost that shit but in all honesty I've never given up the idea. If Sam's that chance then I'm not about to let that slip through my fingers."

Sia looked away from her sister, there was a brief silence then "Do you love him?"

Nia's eyes fixed on the back of her sisters head, "I don't for sure yet…but I think I might."

"You've only known him for a few days."

"Sometimes you just know…."

"Yes I understand that," Sia said. Nia could hear the sadness in her voice, she knew that Sia was holding back, and had they been closer she would have asked. But they weren't they had been separated for ten years and it had changed them both. Sia turned around, "I'll help you find him but as soon you do you and him beat it."

"Yeah I got you," Nia said.

* * *

Serena had made it to one of the armories in the basement of the house. When she had opened the door she had come face to face with almost fifteen armed Vampires, being led by Jadeite. "Serena…"

"There's no time you have to get topside, they're brought infected Vampires," she said grabbed several weapons and a bulletproof vest. Looking around she saw that the room was rather large and there was medical supplies everywhere. Ami was standing over and injured man, as she looked closer Serena recognized him as Kreon. Valencia was sitting next to the bed her husband was laying on holding his hand, her hair was out of place, there was blood and dirt on her face and her eyes were full of worry.

"Do you know how many they have brought with them?" Serena looked at the man who had spoken to her, he was tall and blonde with dark eyes. He was dressed from head to toe in SWAT gear and had a semiautomatic weapon in his arms.

Serena buckled a holster belt around her waist, "No but I encountered three for sure and….." she paused and everyone looked at her, she glanced around the room, "And Prince Kusanagi."

Serena saw Valencia look up at her when she mentioned Kusanagi, they locked eyes and for a moment Serena saw how fragile the Queen was. Ami turned away from Kreon and pushed her way through the group, "Was the Prince infected?"

Serena broke eye contact with the Queen and shook her head, "I don't think so he wasn't acting like the rest of them, he was….different not sickly and crazy like them more predatory and violent." Serena saw Ami and Jadeite exchange glances, "What is it?"

Ami hesitated for a moment, "when Kusanagi was addicted to the spice that was how he acted. Was there anything different about him physically?"

Serena tried to think, "Yeah….his eyes they were green bright glowing green, like when you guys get into Vampire mode, but like I said green." She looked over Ami's shoulder and back to Valencia, she had not moved, she was now staring at her husband holding his hand, Serena could tell that she was fighting to keep herself together.

Ami and Jadeite looked at each other again, "Those are the same symptoms…."

"We had assumed from the beginning that this was what they were doing to him," Jadeite said.

"Doing what?" Serena asked.

"We think that they've been pumping spice into him, purposely making him insane," said Ami.

"Why wouldn't they have just infected him?"

"That's what we don't know, but from the amount of Spice that Momiji and her people were buying from the market that's the only thing that is plausible."

Jadeite holstered a gun on his left side, he had taken off his suite jacket and wore only his white shirt. Serena noticed that he looked like a human detective; his natural skin tone was darker than all the other Vampires in the house so he could easily pass for a human. "Where is Darien?"

"The last I saw him he was saving my ass from Kusanagi, they were fighting up on the West Wing of the house," Serena told him. "I don't know where they are now."

"I'll go and find him, Ami you stay down here, I'm sure that people will be coming down here soon to get medical help," he said. Jadeite turned around and started giving out orders to the men around him. Serena realized why Jadeite had been chosen as one of Darien's generals, he was strong and good at giving orders, he knew how to take action and how to handle a situation. Serena had been told that Malachite had been Darien's first general, after his breakdown and Mina Anica's infection Jadeite, who had always been Darien's second, took over.

"Serena I need you to stay with Ami here, it'll be the safest place for you," he said turning around to face her his bright blue eyes rooting her to the spot.

"Like hell I will there are people out there dying, I'm not about to let them stand alone, I'm going back up there!"

"Serena you're part of the Royal Family now, protecting you is our top priority," Jadeite told her.

"I don't give a damn about your priorities, there are people out there who are vulnerable to the weapons that Momiji has brought with her, weapons that I've seen in use before. I can help you Jadeite I know how to fight," Serena said she pushed a hand gun into the holster at her side.

"I cannot allow that Serena, you are to stay here with the Queen and King and remain out of harm's way," he said, he turned away from her as if to close the matter but was stopped when she spoke.

"Jadeite…I am not about to sit down here and cower while my people are up there dying," Serena said.

"Your people?" He turned around and looked at her, she stared up at him with defiance and fire in her eyes. She hadn't noticed, but he did, everyone around them had gone silent and was watching the confrontation.

"Yes my people…my friends, and members of my family, people that I have come to care about, and people who are defenseless against this onslaught," Serena said. "Now I am trained to fight, how to protect, and how to engage a witch in battle. I have abilities that none of you do and I can help. I am not about to let innocent people die up there." Without another word she pushed past him and into the long hallway and made her way to the elevator that was at the very end.

"Well Jadeite it seems our new Princess is ready," Ami said, as she watched the men around them leave and follow Serena.

Jadeite turned to her and pulled her into a hug, "Stay safe and don't take any unnecessary risks."

"Make sure our Princess doesn't get herself killed will you, Darien wouldn't be too happy," she said as she pulled away from him. "And if you can keep my husband out of trouble."

"I'll make sure he's safe, just stay down here and reinforce the doors," he said. "I don't want to have to burry another sister."

"Don't say things like that Jadeite, you'll give me bad luck." Jadeite nodded at her then ran to catch up with Serena and the others. Ami sighed as she watched her older brother's form, though they were only half siblings they were extremely close, and Ami knew that if anything happened to either of them it would kill the other.

* * *

Rin flipped herself over a small divider wall right as a shower of bullets rained down upon her. "Fuck…fuck…fuck!" she yelled she was pinned down by the opposing force and all she had on her was a handgun.

"I think it's time for you to start using those special powers mother taught you." Rin turned to see Momiji leaning against the wall next to her a gun hanging loosely in her hand.

"I would have thought that you would have already started," Rin said. "You're the strong one."

"It's borrowed power, it wasn't mine from the start."

"Borrowed or not you gained it, you made it yours you should use is, and use that other special technique that you have." Momiji glanced over at her, "I know that you have a special ability, Lady Sophia told me about it, she also said that you don't like to use it that often…" there was another spray of gunfire, Rin ducked her head, "However I think this would be the best opportunity."

"It's dangerous using powers that aren't mine."

"Well though I hate to sound like a smart ass…there isn't much more danger we could be in," Rin raised her head slightly over the edge of the wall to see where her opponents were. She took aim and fired off two shots, she heard a grunt and a thud, she had eliminated one of her targets. Another spray of gunfire came almost as soon as she had ducked her head.

Rin looked over at Momiji, who still had yet to move. "I hate to be pushy about this but I really don't think that remaining here is the best idea."

"You're right," Momiji looked at her and let the gun fall from her hand.

"My…."

She stood up and faced the direction of the shooters, there were several loud bangs, and the whiz of bullets. But before any of them could touch her Momiji held out her hand, the bullets stopped mid air about a foot in front of her. She glanced around at the men in front of them, without a word she flicked her wrist and the bullets shot right back at the men who had fired them with twice the force that they had been fired with.

"I should start using my powers."

* * *

The wall cracked when her back collided with it. "Tell me Sophia did you underestimate me that much?" Yoshiki stared at her. She had a large gash on her forehead and a long cut from his sword that ran across her upper arm.

She smiled up at him, "Oh no my darling I just wanted to ensure that you were going to fight me with the intent that I desired."

"What intent is that?"

"Murderous intent, I want you to fight me with everything that you have," she said with her dark smile painted on her face.

"Sophia, I could never face you with murderous intent," he said.

"Yes well that's why you're weak," she said. She extended her hands and the glass windows behind her exploded, large shards of glass was thrown towards him. Yoshiki faced them with no hesitation he stared into his wife's eyes unafraid. His gaze made her uncomfortable and she flicked her wrist changing the direction of the shards. Several small pieces cut his face and arms but none of the large ones touched him.

"Fight me!" she screamed. Electricity crackled on her hands burning the wooden floor around her.

"Sophia you have never been my opponent, why have you done all of this?"

"Why! Why! You have to ask! For my child," she said. "Everything I have done I have done to protect my child," she said her voice emotionless. "I've killed thousands, I've shattered her world, splintered her mind, broken her body, strengthened her soul," Sophia said. "For her I have created the very thing that will kill her father, her lover, her sisters, everyone and I did it all for her!"

Yoshiki stopped, the blood in his heart ran cold he turned and stared at his wife realizations dawning on him, "The virus…you….you created it?"

Sophia stared at him her eyes wide and cold, "What better way to protect your child then to destroy everything that puts her in danger….I did it, I infected thousands of Vampires, sentenced them all to death to ensure that they would never have the chance to hurt her."

"Sophia…..you….you….created this? You killed Abby! You killed all those covens! Infected innocent people, murdered Kiyaka, and betrayed even me!"

"Why not? You took my child from me, you altered her memory you made her think that I had abandoned her that I had given her up. You put her in the direct path of danger…you her own father….." Sophia said. "You and that bitch took my most precious thing from me, so I took your most precious things from you, your lives."

"Sophia you've gone mad!"

"I've been mad!" she screamed. "Since the day you ripper her from my arms, since the day you gave her to that fucking whore…..no since before than…since the day you kill my father and my brother!"

Yoshiki stilled, "You…you knew?"

He saw tears in her eyes, "No initially, but it was then that I began to lose my mind…it was your sweet little whore who told me…sent me a letter right after you took my child from me, she told me what you had done." Sophia smiled darkly, "She thought she had one upped me…you know she had never stopped wanting you, that was why she took Momiji, it was her last burn against me. She didn't love you but she couldn't stand that you had married me…" she began to laugh. "But in the end it was I who has the last laugh….because even years before she had made a move against I had anticipated her."

"Sia…" he muttered.

"You see Sia came to me after you had killed her father, though I wasn't affiliated with the Roderick's anymore she knew that it would be me to avenge my brother," Sophia said. "So she came to me… I knew that one day Abby would strike against me. So I placed Sia near enough to Abby's heart to deal the killing blow when I needed her too."

"Even before Abby's demand you were poised to kill her," he said.

"I am a daughter of the Roderick family, I have been planning since my birth, do you think I move any piece before analyzing the next ten steps!"

"We were always a formidable chess player," he said a silence lapsed between them then he spoke realized what she had done. "You gave the virus to Sia, and she infected Abby…"

"Yes then I gave all my data all my files from the past five years, she planted them and made it look as if Abby had created it…" Sophia's smiled had widened and she threw her arms out and began to spin in circles. "So not only has she been infected but she has also been blamed for the deaths of everyone, the vampires, the wares, the hunters they hate her!"

"And what of Momiji, she has my blood inside of her she's just as sustainable to the virus as I," he said.

Sophia stopped her spinning, "Do you think I am a complete idiot? Like I said ten steps ahead…Momiji is immune," Sophia said. "It was easy enough for Sia to get me samples of Momiji's blood, with every test I ensured that she would be immune….and when they have all died and the world is rid of them she will stand alone, safe, protected, and alive."

"In the span of a year you will have killed thousands," Yoshiki said.

"Yes! Yes single handedly I have done what the Hunters Syndicate was too afraid to do," Sophia said shaking with rage. "For all their promises and vows, they're afraid, afraid to make the most severe blow, afraid of the blood on their hands. But I'm not, for my child to live in a world where there are no Vampires, were wares are an endangered species, where she is the most powerful witch…. Oh for that Yoshiki I will coat my soul in blood. To ensure her power, her life, I will do whatever is necessary."

Sophia stood in front of Yoshiki resolute her eyes swimming with hatred. She took several deep breaths and he said nothing, finally he spoke softly "I did this to you."

"Yes…" she looked directly into his eyes, "you did."

"I never meant to hurt you, you were the only person I ever loved. You hating me makes me want to die," he said.

"Then lie down and prepare for your funeral because I've hated you for a very long time," she said eyes blazing.

Yoshiki looked at his wife's face, she wasn't the woman she had been, she had been driven insane. All the pain, all the betrayal, all the loneliness, the anger, it had poisoned her heart and her mind. "Sophia I have to stop you…." He held his sword up and strengthened his stance.

"Why to save you're precious little whore, she's too far gone, the Virus will have destroyed her by now…."

"No…not to save her, to save you. To save you from yourself."

"I don't need you to save me," she said. Like lightning she raised her hand and shot a bolt of electricity right at him. He dropped to the floor and rolled out of the way dodging it, getting to his feet he pulled his sword. Sophia's entire body crackled with electricity, on the tips of her fingers and the ends of her long hair blue sparks danced. "I should have killed you a long time ago." She threw her hands out towards him. He lifted his sword and ran at her.

She raised her hand and he was lifted off of the ground and thrown backwards. His sword thrown to the side, she spread his arms out into a T, he felt her pulling his arms in separate directions. "Sophia you are not this woman, you are neither hateful nor spiteful. You are kind and loving and your heart is full of only compassion."

"I was the once, a very long time ago, and then you ruined me." She clenched her fist and Yoshiki felt his heart being crushed. She took several slow steps towards him. Angry tears were rolling down her face her cold eyes were full nothing but anger and pain. "I wanted a normal life, a normal life with you and our child. But you couldn't accept that, you couldn't leave your precious partner, or your precious duty. You couldn't leave them, but you could leave your family."

"Sophia…" he whispered.

"I will miss you my love…but then I've spent my life missing you so it won't be any different." She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "I'll see you again my love….in the afterlife…maybe I'll join one day."

"Sophia…"

She opened her mouth to speak when his sword suddenly pierced through his body and into hers. She looked down at the metal blade sticking between their chests then looked up at her husband eyes full of shock. "Even in such pain….that spell…you've mastered….the summoning spell I created," she said with a sad smile.

"You taught me well," he said blood running from the corners of his mouth, the hilt of his sword was buried into his back.

Her eyes widened and for the first time he saw the pain and anger that had clouded them disappear. She stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, Yoshiki too but before he hit the ground he used the his power to rip the sword from his back, it flew backwards and stuck into a wooden post, their mixed blood dripping from it in the moonlight.

He had pierced his lung, he could feel the blood seeping down his front, he was injured but he had time still. He looked down at Sophia, he had pierced her heart, there was blood pooling under her body, her face losing its color, she stared up at the ceiling her eyes glazed over. Her breath was ragged and quick, blood was seeping from her mouth making her breaths wet and gurgled.

"Yoshiki…do you remember the cherry blossoms?" she whispered. He kneeled down on the floor next to her, he inhaled a painful breath as he stared at his wife.

"I do they follow us everywhere….we met under them….we made love under them….we were married under them," he said. He reached over and brushed her hair away from her face his fingers lingering against her cool skin. "And we'll be buried under them. Sophia….forgive me…don't hate me."

She smiled a bloody smile and looked over at him, "My darling…even though….even though I wanted to…I couldn't really hate…" tears rolled down her face and mixed with her blood, she looked back up at the ceiling. "Finish it…Mo…mo.." she inhaled a weak and shaky breath and exhaled for the last time.

Yoshiki kissed her forehead and began to quietly sob. In the hallway he heard footsteps pounding towards the room. The door was thrown open and Fei stood in the doorway eyes wide with horror and shock. "Aunt Sophia….." he said breathlessly.

"Fei!" Yoshiki said. He looked at him, "Where is Momiji?"

His eyes moved back to Sophia's body, blood was still pooling around their bodies. "She's at the Ambrose house…." he looked back to Yoshiki, "You killed her?"

Yoshiki looked down at Sophia's face, her eyes staring up at the ceiling, "It was her plan from the beginning."

"Good," Fei said. Yoshiki looked up at him, "Maybe with her this madness will end." Yoshiki said nothing then Fei spoke again, "They'll kill you, the Roderick family will hunt you down and….."

"It won't matter by the time they find me I'll be dead," he said. He stood taking his wife into his arms and walked past his subordinate.

"Where will you take her?"

"Where we belong, to be buried together," he said. He leaned his cheek against hers and closed his eyes, "I'm taking you home my love. One last journey and then it will all be over for us." He walked towards the door and stopped next to Fei. "Momiji is immune to the virus, her blood with create the cure."

"What is it you want me to do with this information?"

"Trade it, for your sister's safety and for your own."

"They will never allow us to live," he said.

"Disappear take Rin, Nia, and Sia and disappear," he said then he took another shaky step towards the hallway.

"Master…." Fei turned and pointed his gun at Yoshiki's head. "You killed my father…and my grandfather…and my aunt."

"Yes and I will pay for my sins…." He said not turning around. "Saya is in China…I left her at the temple…she will need you."

"Master…." Fei said never dropping his gun.

"Live your life Fei, leave this all behind…let it die with us," Yoshiki said. "Let it die…." Yoshiki began to walk again and his form slowly disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

Fei lowered his gun and sighed, a bright light flashed from the end of the hallway and Fei saw Yoshiki and Sophia's form disappear. "Let it die.." he repeated Yoshiki's words.

* * *

Blood sprayed onto Momiji's face as she stared at the pile of Vampire limbs that had once been people. She looked at her fist that was extended out in front of her and opened her hand, "Oh look blood." Her eyes searched the hallway looking for anyone else who would stand in her way, she looked back at her hand and wiped it on her black pants then began walking.

Rin stared at Momiji she was scared of the woman in front of her, ever since she had suggested that Momiji use the powers that Sophia had given her she had been massacring any Vampire they came upon. She would wave her hand or blink her eyes and they would explode or their molecules would scatter. Rin held her gun in her hand, she hadn't used it since Momiji had began her tirade. As she watched Momiji she could see Sophia, and when Momiji turned and smile she saw the insanity that had been eating away at her Aunt for years.

"My lady?" Rin said walking forward. An animalistic scream from behind her stopped Rin dead. She spun around after a moment of fear and saw a male infected creature staring at them. It hadn't been infected long, it looked almost completely normal save the distorted look in its black eyes. "They're turning faster now," she muttered, "he was a Vampire only a half hour ago." It paused for a moment as if it had heard and understood Momiji's words. He let out another scream then started running down the hallway towards Rin and Momiji.

Rin stumbled backwards and fell while firing her gun at it. It's focus was on her, he jumped at her but before he was able to reach her he was thrown backwards. Momiji held him to the wall with her power, she stepped around Rin and stared at the creature, she kneeled down and picked up the leg of a broken table. She held it in front of her and it levitated then shot towards the creature and pierced him through the face pinning it to the wall. Rin looked up at Momiji, whose face was cold and unemotional, as she watched the infected black blood drip down the wall.

"That was a little vicious," said a voice from behind them. Rin glanced over her shoulder to see a young woman with long brown hair standing at the other end of the hallway. Her long brown hair was pulled into a side braid, she wore a pair of black pants and a blue elbow length shirt.

"What's necessary it's always humane," Momiji said.

"You didn't always think like that," she said.

"And you weren't always a traitor," Momiji said. A silence lapsed between them, "Rin….leave." Rin didn't hesitate, she pushed herself up onto her feet and ran down the hallway. "You've become extremely powerful," she said.

"So have you."

"My mother helped me," Momiji said facing her fully.

"It was her that attacked us that night."

Momiji didn't answer at first, "You're different."

"It's been a long time," Hermione said.

"No, your aura, your body….." Momiji's eyes searched her and then she noticed that Hermione's eyes were no longer their regular brown, now within her irises was a swirling silver. "You've given your body to Delphi."

"I needed to see…" began Hermione.

"It doesn't matter you've become one of their seers…"

"Momiji…."

"They always said you were supposed to be the strongest one Hermione...Lets test that theory."


	47. Death is Upon Us

I do not own sailor moon or blue seed...if i did they would both still be on air. :D

* * *

Nia dove into an open room, landing on the floor she kicked the door closed with her foot blocking her from the three Vampires who were passing by. The sound of Rapid gunfire from the other side told her that she was safe while those in the hallway were busy. Letting out a breath she rested her head back against the floor. She inhaled several deep breaths to clam herself, a noise from the far corner of the room made her entire body tense. She opened her eyes slowly and firmed her grasp on the gun in her hand.

She flipped herself over and pointed the gun right at the darkened corner where she had heard the small noise. "Who's there…..if you don't show yourself I'll shoot you." There was silence for several seconds but she could hear the ragged breaths of someone breathing. "I swear I'll shoot you!" she yelled.

"Please just go away!" said a small voice from the other side of the bed directly to her right. Nia turned and saw a small child crouched in the corner hiding. She had long light brown hair and honey colored eyes, she wore a green dress and looked to only be about seven or eight. "Please we haven't done anything."

Nia stood slowly her gun still pointed at the other corner. "Who's over there?"

"My brother," the little girl said, "He was attacked."

"Attacked by what?"

"I don't know, I think by the humans!" she said through her tears.

Backing against the wall Nia pointed the gun at the little girl, "You're a Vampire." The little girl looked up at her and recognized that she was a human.

"Yes," a loud explosion from the hallway shook the entire room sending plaster and dirt down upon the little girl. "But I have nothing to do with you! Please just go away until my mommy comes back!"

Nia stared at the little girl as she cowered in the corner covering her head. The little girl was scared and Nia could see her shaking, she also heard the little girls sniffles every few seconds. She had been trained to kill Vampires before, but never had she seen a Vampire child. "Where is your brother?" Nia asked.

"Over there, he was attacked," she said pointing to the corner.

Nia glanced between the corner where the little girl was and where she was pointing. After several seconds of internal debate, "Stay there, don't move." She slid against the wall so she could see around the bed. "Hey….what's wrong with you!" He didn't answer but she could still hear his ragged breaths. Reaching down into her belt Nia pulled out her flashlight. "Hey what happened?" she flicked the light on and move it slowly towards the corner, the light fell upon a twisted led lying in a pool of thick dark blood. Moving the light over the body slowly she readied herself to see the worst.

As she pointed the light at the boys face she realized that he looked like young teenager. His face was turned to the wall and his eyes were closed. "Hey what happened to you," she didn't see any wounds. His head lolled to the side to face her and she saw a large bite mark had been taken out of his neck. "Kid are you sure it was a human who attacked him?"

"Yes it was a crazy human, she had long white hair, and blue skin!"

"That wasn't a human!" Nia pointed her gun at the boys face right as he opened his blackened eyes and let out a bone piercing scream. She fired several shots into the young boys chest as he began to stand, he fall backwards onto the wall black blood seeping into his shirt.

"Jacob!" cried the little girl as she ran around the bed to her brother.

"Stop don't touch him!" Nia grabbed the girls hand and pulled her back. "He's been infected by the Virus."

"The Virus? Mommy told me that it killed Vampires," she said as she buried her face into Nia's leg.

"It does, but it usually doesn't work this fast…Lady Sophia must have done something to the other subjects," Nia muttered the last part under her breath.

"Why did you have to kill him?" she asked her eyes overflowing with tears.

Nia looked down at the child, she kneeled in front of her, as she stared at the little girl she knew she should kill her right here. Her finger was on the trigger and her weapon ready to fire. The girl was a Vampire, she was a bloodsucker and she would grow up into an adult Vampire who would kill innocents. However as she stared into the little girls tear filled eyes she couldn't bring herself to raise her weapon. "Because he wasn't your brother anymore, he would have killed you the Virus would have driven him mad."

"So you saved him from becoming a monster?"

Nia felt the little girl touch her arm and for some reason that she didn't understand she felt like she too wanted to cry. "Yes, I stopped him from becoming a monster."

The little girl nodded her head once and turned to her brothers body, she stared at him for several seconds and clasped her hands, "Peace be with you brother." She closed her eyes for several seconds and then turned back to Nia, "Thank you Jacob wouldn't have wanted to hurt me….he was a good brother."

Nia looked at the little girl, "I have a brother too, he's a big jerk most of the time, but I know he wouldn't hurt me either."

The little girl turned to her, "Will you help me find my mommy? I don't want to go out there all alone I can smell all the blood and I don't like it."

"You don't like blood?"

"Not blood from violence, mommy says that 'The only way to do right is to do what others would do to you.'"

"What's your name kid?"

"Cecelia."

"Cecelia do you know the difference between the smell of human blood and Vampire blood?" The little girl nodded, "Can you help me find someone?"

"Will you help me find my mommy too?" Nia nodded, "Okay I'll help you…but what's your name?"

"Nia."

* * *

Lita kicked the door to the infirmary open, "Ami I need you!" Nephrite, supported by two young males, followed her through the door. He was bleeding from his chest and his head was rolling from side to side, he was also paler than normal.

Ami turned from one of her patients and quickly assessed the situation, "Put him on that table over there." The two men carried Nephrite over to the table and gently laid him down, Ami came over and ripped his shirt open. "What happened?" she asked seeing the bloody mess that had been his chest.

"A slayer got him with exploding rounds," Lita said tears brimming in her worried eyes.

"Ami took a pair of pliers out and began to remove the pieces of the bullets," as she touched the flesh she heard it sizzle, "Damn its silver." She threw the pliers down and grabbed a bottle, pouring it over his chest she grabbed a scalpel and another pair of pliers, "I need some help over here, he needs surgery!" Ami glanced up at Lita, "What's going on out there?"

Lita's eyes didn't leave Nephrite as Ami began cutting into him, "LITA!" Lita jumped and nodded, "It's a wreck the slayers brought infected Vampires with them they let them loose on the top levels of the house."

Ami froze and stared up at her, "What?"

"They've also altered the Virus, those infected are turning quicker than they had before. It's only taking a few minutes for them to change."

Valencia brushed aside a plastic curtain and emerged from another room, "Where is Darien?"

Lita turned to her, "He was upstairs with Serena last time I saw him."

"He's not with her anymore, Serena came down here and then took off with Jadeite," Ami said as drug out another bullet fragment from Nephrites chest.

"Ami is he…."

"No I'm not going to let him," she said knowing what Lita's question was going to be.

"Lita what about Rei, have you seen Rei?" asked Valencia.

Lita opened her mouth but was cut as Louis walked into the room, "The Princess is safe, she is not here."

"Louis? Where is she?" Valencia demanded looking at him suspiciously.

"With Lenobia," he said.

"Where have you been?"

"With the Princess and my sister, we believed that it would be better for the Princess to remain there. "

"Where is your slayer wife?"

Louis glared at the Queen, "I believe that she and Hermione have come here, Analia's car is outside…."

"So that's why you came down here, to see if your wife was injured yet," Ami said glancing up at him briefly then back down at her work.

"It was the main motivation behind my actions."

"Well as you can see she's not here so unless you plan to pick up a scalpel I suggest that you get out of here," Ami said. Louis glared at Ami then bowed to the Queen and turned to leave. "Just a reminder Louis…." He glanced back at her, "You're wife, as well as Hermione and Serena, were trained by the best they're not going to go down easy."

* * *

"Mom? Sam!" Serena called as she ran down the battered hallways. "Mom, Sam!"

"Serena!" Serena turned around, Darien was standing at the end of the hallway, Elena in his arms, behind him was Gaius with Elena's human children.

"Serena?" Sam pushed his way through the group. "Serena Mom's hurt, she's been injured, I don't know what's wrong with her."

Serena looked past Sam as he spoke and at Elena, then she locked eyes with Darien. _'The virus?'_

Darien gave her a nod and then looked down into Elena's face, '_She doesn't have much time.'_

Serena closed her eyes and then nodded, "Come on let's get her into a room." Serena turned and led the way, they walked to the end of the corner and found a room that hadn't sustained too much damage. Serena kicked in the door and pointed her gun into the room to ensure that it was clear, when it was she motioned for the rest of the group to follow her. Darien came in first and laid Elena down on the bed.

"Serena what are you doing we need to get her to a doctor," Sam said as she closed the door.

Spinning around to face him, "Sam I need you to understand something…" Serena glanced at the three children who were standing around Elena's bedside. She looked back at Sam, "Mom's dying….and there's nothing that anyone can do."

"What are you talking about!"

"She's been infected with the Virus, the Vampire killing virus has been modified its turning them faster than it used to, in about an half an hour she'll be completely gone and we'll have to…." Serena swallowed, "We'll have to stop her."

"No…" Sam's face fell, he stumbled backwards and placed his hand against the wall to steady himself, "No there has to be a cure."

Serena shook her head, "We don't have one, there's nothing…"

"No Serena you are not going to kill our mother!"

"What! What are you talking about," the teenage girl with the dark hair looked up at them.

"Tell her Serena tell her about how you are going to kill her mother," Sam yelled.

"Sam calm down," said Gaius.

"No she's trying to kill mom, she's not even trying to help her, she just wants to kill her."

"No stay away from my mommy!" cried the little girl.

The room interrupted into shouting and crying, Gaius trying to sooth the children while they yelled their protests and Sam's ranting. The sound of her sister crying was piercing and ringing in her ears. Her head began to throb from the sounds, Serena could hear the gunfire from below them in the house, screaming, and loud bangs from grenades. She could hear her own rapid heartbeat inside of her chest and her mother's fluttering heart as well, all the sounds mingling together were overwhelming.

"Stop!" she yelled. The room fell silent instantly.

Darien looked at her, _'Serena?'_

She placed her hand on her head and used the blocking techniques that Darien had taught her. She waved her hand at Darien after a few seconds, "I'm fine Darien."

"Fine she's fine with practically executing our mother!" yelled the boy from the bed.

Serena's patience snapped, "Look you insignificant little brat she's my mother too! I don't take any pleasure in the fact that we're going to have to kill her but the reality is that if we don't then she's going to turn into one of those monsters out there and try to kill everyone single one of us."

The little girl began to cry even harder, "But there has to be something that you can do! There's got to be a Virus antidote!" yelled the older girl.

"There isn't," Elena's voice was soft but everyone heard it.

"Mom!"

"Mommy!" Elena reached out and touched her youngest daughters face. "April," she whispered to the small child forcing a smile on to her face despite the pain she was feeling.

"Elena," Gaius said from where he stood at the end of the bed. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Gaius, you made me a promise long ago…I hope that you will extend it to my children, they're going to need you now," she said.

"You have my soul and my loyalty, I will protect them…" he glanced over at Serena, "All of them."

"I don't need your protection," Serena muttered glancing over at Darien.

"No…you've never needed anyone's protection…but I still…." Elena inhaled a shaky breath. "You three need to stick together…." She said to the three children around her bed. "Sam and Gaius will watch over you, and I'm sure you're sister will too," she looked over at Serena momentarily and then back at them. "All of you…be safe…." She said with a smile. "Sam…" Sam stood and went to her side.

"I'm so sorry for all of this," she said, "I never told you the truth and I made you a target for Sophia's plans. The truth is that we _are_ Vampyre, we have that nature….but we also have the ability to create our own destiny, I chose to not be what my family is…..and I hope that you will use your heart and your mind to make the right decisions," Elena smiled weakly at all of them around her. "I love you my darlings."

Gaius glanced at Darien "Elena I can…"

"No take them out of here," Elena said, "Take them to safety, I'm sure the Prince knows a way out." Elena looked up at him Darien nodded once at her and then glanced at Serena, who was staring out of the window.

"Serena…" he began.

"Go it's better if they're gone," Serena said quietly as she stared out towards the back garden on the other side of the house. She could feel a powerful force pushing against another powerful force, and though she couldn't see them she believed she knew who they were. As Darien passed her he gently brushed his hand across her back in support, not just for what she was about to do but for what she would face afterwards.

"Go my dears, the Prince and Gaius will take you to safety…I love you."

April was crying when Darien lifted her into his arms, and the two teenagers looked as if they wanted to protest. Gaius grabbed the arm the young boy and lifted him to his feet, with a gruff command the two of them began to follow out of the door and into the hallway.

"Go with them Sam I don't want you to see this," Elena said. Sam grabbed his mother's hand and squeezed it. "Don't blame Serena for this Sammy, she's only doing what she has to…she's protected you for so long…don't ever be angry with her….she needs you more than you know…she'll help you when the spells begin to wear off."

"Mom…"

"Go Sam…protect your brother and your sisters," Elena said letting go of his hand and turning her face away from him. Sam wiped his face with the back of his hand before standing and glancing at his mother once more. He looked over at Serena who still had her back to them, "Don't let her suffer" then he went after the rest of the group slamming the door behind him.

The silence around Serena and her mother was heavy despite the muffled gunfire and explosions around the house, which gently shook the room. Serena stared out of the window watching for any other infected or for any human soldiers. They remained like that for a long time, until finally Elena broke through the wall of silence.

"I am sorry Serena…" Elena coughed and her breath rattled as she inhaled. "I abandoned you because of my fear…I shouldn't have…"

"Forget it…" Serena turned around, "If I had stayed with you then I wouldn't have met Hermione, or Momiji, or even possibly Darien…if I had stayed with you my life would have been different and I don't think I would have wanted that."

"But still I'm sorry," Elena said swallowing. Her face was pale and her hair had already begun to turn white at the roots, her eyes were darkening, and her nails were lengthening. "Serena you can't hold this off much….longer."

"Just tell me one thing…" Serena drew nearer to the bed her hand on her gun. "Why me? Why not Sam or one of the others? Why did Abby chose me?"

Elena's dark eyes were flitting around the room, "She told me….she told me you were special…that a….a very powerful person had….said that you….were special…part of something bigger."

Serena stood next to her mother now, she sat down next to her body on the bed. "Serena I can't…"

"I'll protect them," she said looking into her mother's eyes. "Sam and the others, I'll make sure that they're safe and that your family doesn't find them."

Elena smiled weakly at her, "Thank you…I can't….I can't…."

"You can don't worry about it all…." Elena nodded her eyes glancing worriedly out at the window. Serena followed her gaze. "You can feel it can't you, that presence that started growing not long ago," Serena said she swallowed a breath. "Mom someone else very important to me is probably going to die tonight….when you get to the other side…put in the good word for her…she wasn't always such a bitch."

Elena smiled at her again and nodded. "I love you Rena," Elena said grabbing Serena's hand as her eyes darkened completely and went blank, "Don't forget….the lemons." Elena closed her eyes completely and she was still.

Serena felt silent tears fall from her eyes, she took her mother's pulse, it was faint yet rapid. She bowed her head and let her tears fall, then she looked up and inhaled a deep breath. Grabbing a pillow from the other side of the bed she placed it over Elena's face. She pointed the gun at the pillow right as Elena began to stir. "I'm sorry momma," Serena said "I'm sorry."

Four shots rang out against the silence of the bedroom, there was a thud of a gun hitting the floor, and silence again.

* * *

Rin flattened herself up against the wall of the main hallway, she carefully stepped over the body of a dead women, taking care not to make much noise as she approached the main foyer. She held her gun at the ready as she glanced around the room for any remaining infected. She could tell that there was someone in the room, she heard the shuffling and rustling of footsteps. She held her gun at arm's length and readied herself, glancing around the corner she saw a young man with blonde hair standing in the middle of the wreckage. He had on a white shirt and dark pants, and a gun holster strapped across his back. Flattening herself back around the wall inhaled a deep breath and then stepped out from behind the corner and was confronted by the blonde vampire's gun.

She didn't say anything as she stared into his bright green eyes, her gun pointed between his eyes. They were silent for a long time before he finally spoke, "You're a hunter?" Rin nodded once not breaking eyes contact with him. "Why do you look familiar?"

Rin shrugged one of her shoulders, "Don't know guess after you've killed so many hunter we all look alike after a while."

"No that's not it," Jadeite started at her searching her face for the answer. They stood in silence for several more seconds before a gunshot broke their isolation. Rin instantly broke away turning and running down the hallway, before disappearing around a corner she looked over her shoulder once at him her hair swirling around her.

"Sir are you alright?"

Jadeite nodded his eyes not moving from where Rin had disappeared, something about the girl had clicked in his mind, her scent, her voice, her face, something about her was familiar to him. "Sir we need to find the Princes." Jadeite nodded, "Yes I think Kusanagi's on this floor, west hallway."

* * *

When Rei opened her eyes she was staring up at an elaborately painted ceiling. The room around her was finely decorated and smelled of fresh linens. Rei sat up slowly, her head was throbbing as if she had a hangover, but she knew it was the drugs that they had given her. She rolled off of the couch she was lying on and stood on shaky legs. She grabbed the edge of the couch to steady herself before she began to carefully make her way towards the door.

While she had been asleep she had seen things, things that the drugs were supposed to suppress but hadn't been able to. Her body was still weak from the drugs that were still running through her system, any normal Vampire would still be unconscious but her exposure to spice at strengthened her immune system. She made her way down the long hallway catching herself on furniture as she walked towards the garage. Her feet made silent footsteps upon the carpet.

She turned the corner and faced a dead end; the large white double doors stood closed before her, across them was a large metal bolt. Across both doors was a large circular crest burned into the wood, the crest was familiar however she didn't completely recognize it. Around the blackened wood other symbols had been carved into the wood as well, protective sealing spells. She stepped back, she could sense the dark power radiating from the room despite the protective spells that were carved around the large seal. Despite her curiosity she knew that she had no time to examine the doors. Turning around she went the opposite direction of the hallway and towards the garage where the cars were being held.

* * *

Momiji stood staring out at the ocean she could see lightning flashing in the distance illuminating the swirling grey and purple clouds. She turned around to face Hermione, who had yet to move and was staring at her, "Do you really want to fight me Momiji?" Hermione stared at her friend with hard eyes, she was ready to fight but she hoped for the possibility that Momiji could be reasoned with.

Momiji smiled, "I told you I want to test their little theory, which's stronger, the Prophetess who's scared of power, or the fallen warrior who embraced it."

"You haven't embraced it you've allowed it to consume you," Hermione said her eyes narrowing. "I know what Sophia made you do, her 'training', she exploited your gift and convinced you it was all for the greater good."

"The greater good, the greater good is a farce made up by the Hunters Association so that they could justify their actions," Momiji said. "They greater good…there is no greater good Hermione, it's all just a big battlefield and whoever is the strongest wins."

Hermione shook her head, "Oh Momiji Sophia's tainted your mind. Let me help you."

"Help me what? Help me lose my will and my free choice, will you help me see the _wonders_ of Vampires Hermione, see their _good_ side? They don't have a good side." Momiji turned her back to Hermione to watch the lightning again.

"You know that's not true! What about Kusanagi!"

"What about him!" Momiji screamed swinging around to glare at her, "He tried to kill me Hermione, because he was deprived blood he tried to kill me someone he claimed to love. He killed his wife and his children because of hunger and jealously, tell me is that a beast or a man? Your little boy toy will do the same, they're monsters with human skin."

"Isn't that a little hypocritical, your own father is half Vampire which makes you a quarter, if you're really going to scrub the world clean of all of them then in the end you'll have to kill yourself."

"Choosing my own end is better than waiting for someone else to do it," Momiji said. "Once I've ended this tug of war it will be over, Vampires will be eradicated."

"Vampires aren't the only force of evil in this world Momiji, wares, witches, fae, changelings, and humans as well…no race is perfect."

"Yes, but then the virus will take care of all those for me," Momiji said.

"The Virus?"

"That's what mommy programmed it to do, once all the Vampires are gone it will attack the other abnormals who populate the planet. It'll evolve, and since there's no cure there's no way for you to stop it. Doomsday is coming and there's nothing for you to do."

"That's dangerous what if it infects humans?"

"Give my mother some credit Hermione, she may be a _mad _genius to you but she's still a genius. She made sure that it wouldn't kill normal humans...but then I suppose there are a few of those that could be erased as well."

Hermione shook her head, "You've gone mad Momiji, they've turned you mad."

"No Hermione this world and your new family has turned me mad and for that I am going to kill them."

"Then we have nothing else to talk about do we," Hermione said.

"Actually we never really had anything to talk about," Momiji thrust out her hand and a torrent of blue fire flew at Hermione. Hermione took a step back and put up both of her hands to block the attack with a telekinetic shield. Momiji took another step forward pushing harder, Hermione dug her heels into the ground trying to hold her position. With slow steps Momiji got closer and closer until finally she was right in front of Hermione, she released the fire and then curved her hand under then hit Hermione right in the chest. Hermione flew backwards into a wall and felt a burning on her chest.

"You know what's good about my powers, they aren't as limited as yours," Momiji said holding up her hand.

Hermione gasped for breath, her chest felt like it had been burned, "What the hell was that?"

"I guess it doesn't feel good to have three thousand volts of electricity shot into you huh," Momiji smiled, "I've gotten a lot stronger Hermione, and I've acquired a lot of new powers." Hermione blinked and suddenly Momiji was besides her. Momiji punched her again and Hermione was sent flying into another wall, cracking it as she hit. Hermione blinked again and Momiji was instantaneously in front of her grabbing her hair and throwing her across the garden.

Hermione pushed herself up on her hands, "Mommy made sure that I would be ready for you two, she knew Serena turning into one of those creatures and she knew that you would be training too, so she gave me the power to be on equal footing with the two of you."

Hermione's head was bent over and her hair was hiding her face. "What Hermione nothing to say? God and here I thought you used to be interesting, seems like I'm just going to have finish this and wait for Serena's witty banter." She stepped over a garden hedge and stood in front of Hermione. "Come on now don't make me pick you up, that would just be sad."

When Hermione didn't move Momiji sighed and reached down to grab her by the collar of her shirt. She pulled her up, "Come on!" Touching was a mistake however, when Hermione looked up at Momiji her eyes were pure white, Hermione reached out and put both hands on either side of Momiji's head.

"I may not be able to beat you hand to hand….but my psychic abilities are twenty times your own, especially now," Hermione's voice was deep and radiated with power, it echoed around them and shook the ground.

Momiji grabbed her head and screamed in pain, "Stop it." If felt like Hermione was inside of her brain clawing her way through all her memories and thoughts. "Get out," Momiji yelled trying to pry Hermione's hands away from her head.

"I don't want to hurt you Momiji, I'm trying to help you!" the sound of her voice inside of Momiji's mind made her head feel like it was about to explode. "Don't fight me!"

Momiji yelled again, she was reliving all her memories in seconds as Hermione searched through her consciousness. "Get out!" Concentrating Momiji wrapped her hands around Hermione's throat and began to squeeze.

"Momiji….." Hermione gasped trying to breathe, felt the crushing power of Momiji's grasp, she couldn't breathe anymore and her power was failing due to her lack of oxygen. She began to scratch of Momiji's face attempting to get her to let go her legs began to give out underneath her. She sunk to her knees with Momiji still grasping her neck, "Mo….iji….I…" She looked into Momiji's eyes, they were glazed over with rage and hatred. Hermione felt the cold stone against her back and Momiji's weight on top of her as the edges of her vision began to blacken. She looked into Momiji's green eyes once more and tried to send a mental plea to her, but it was no use Momiji's rage was blocking her from thinking rationally. Hermione gasped once more and closed her eyes.

* * *

Character Death Chapter! Many actually...and still more to come...

DMA


	48. No Going Back

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating like I was, I've been busy. I found out that this fall I was accepted to a program in Japan and I will be there from end of August to Mid December. I swear to all of you I am going to try and finish this story before I go, and if I can I'll try to update while I'm there but I dont know how everything's going to work. So If I am on haitus for a while that will be why. But believe me once I get back I'll have chapters to update, and possible the beginning of another sequel started ((Hint hint)). I know the frustration but I'll try to work with you guys not against you! Hope you like the ending, it's almost finished, and I hope you understand.

LiVe AnD LoVe

DMA

I dont own sailor moon.

* * *

Rin pushed the door closed behind her she leaned up against it and sighed. "Rin?"

Rin spun around and pointed her gun towards the corner where the voice had come from. "Sia?"

In the furthest corner from her Sia was sitting on a couch, her gun dropped next to her, she clutched her stomach, and her breaths short and ragged.

Rin reached her in two strides kneeling in front of the couch to examine her sisters wound, "What happened?"

"One of those things got me," she said, blood dribbled from the side of her mouth. "Caught me in the stomach while I was searching for Nia's little boyfriend."

"Let me see," Rin pulled Sia's hand away from the wound, her abdomen was slit from one side to the other, blood had soaked her clothes and some of the couch, despite the blood Rin could see some of Sia's intestines.

Sia saw Rin's face drain of color, "That bad huh?"

Rin looked up at her, she didn't respond immediately and to Sia it was a confirmation, "I…."

"Don't worry about it I guess my plans just got sped up a little," she said with a broken smile. She clenched her eyes shut, pain was shooting through her body with every move.

"Your plans?"

Sia looked into her older sisters eyes, "You're lucky Rin, you look so much like mom. I hardly remember her now…" blood gushed from her mouth. "I barely remember anything about my life before…I spent so many years being someone else… even though I wanted to I couldn't completely shut them out…" Her tears were mixing in with the blood on her face. "I shouldn't have…I know that it wouldn't have worked in the end, but I loved him…Blake. I loved him, I didn't want him to deal with this world, with what Aunt Sophia is going to do."

Rin narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean what she's going to do, isn't this the plan? Kill the Ambrose Royal family…"

"You weren't told…not about what happens afterwards…" Sia stared at her sister. "I'm sorry Sia…I wish I could have stayed with you…." She clenched her eyes shut again trying to hold back her tears, "I….I really loved…"

Rin reached out and touched her sister's forehead fighting back her tears, "You know you're supposed to bury me."

Sia let out a small laugh, blood spit from her mouth, "I know you think because you're older you get to do everything first…."

"Sia you…." Rin swallowed back her emotions, "Mom and….and dad would have been so proud of you."

"No…..no they wouldn't of…they wouldn't have been proud of this…." She glanced around the room. "I'm not proud of this….you get that….you get that way when…you're dying….you realize what's right and what's wrong." She swallowed blood, "Rin….don't let this…don't let Aunt Sophia rule you, we're all dead, forget those promises…live…live…." she inhaled a shuddering breath and then collapsed into the pillows.

Rin touched her pulse to make sure there was no heart beat, the body was still, Rin wiped her tears from her face and then grabbed Sia's gun. She closed Sia's eyes and then made the sign on the cross on her forehead, "I'll see you…but not yet."

* * *

Suddenly Hermione could breathe the fingers around her neck were gone and Momiji was thrown from above her. She inhaled a deep breath and turned herself over clutching her neck, there were wet droplets running down from the nape, Momiji's nails had dug into her neck drawing blood. Coughing Hermione looked up; Momiji was several feet away from her now, standing and brushing the dirt off of her clothes. Her eyes never left the figure that was now standing in front of Hermione.

Alana had her hand outstretched to the right blocking Hermione from Momiji, "I told you not to run off on your own." Alana glanced down at Hermione, "You okay?" Hermione nodded, she still wasn't able to use her voice. Alana looked at Momiji, "been a while."

"Yeah I don't usually hang around with traitors," Momiji said with a mocking smile.

"I'm not a traitor," Alana said "I just came to my senses."

"Or lost them."

Alana glared at Momiji they were both silent while Hermione took several ragged breaths, "There's no point in talking with you Momiji, we both know where we stand."

"My thoughts exactly," Momiji thrust out her hand towards Alana, from the ground several large shards of glass shot into the air and flew at her. Alana dodged most of the shards but she was cut on the leg and the arm, she dove to the ground and pulled her gun, rolling to her feet she emptied the clip.

Momiji opened her outstretched hand, the fired bullets stopped midair. "Please…." The bullets dropped to the ground and Alana was thrown backwards into the house with a large crash. Before the dust could clear a bright light shot from the cloud into Momiji's chest. Alana lunged from the cloud and tackled Momiji to the ground, she straddled her legs and punched her twice in the face.

"Now Hermione!" she yelled. Hermione's hands grabbed either side of Momiji's head, her eyes were a milky white again. The air around them hummed with power and Momiji's screams pierced their ears. After several moments Momiji's eyes closed and her body went limp. Hermione let out a sigh her eyes became normal again and she settled back on her knees exhausted. Alana brushed her hair back against her forehead and let out a long breath. "Honestly I thought that would be harder…."

Hermione jumped as Momiji's hand locked onto Alana's neck. She flipped Alana over and stood her grip never loosening as it crushed the woman's windpipe. "You underestimate me too much," Momiji said as Hermione heard a sickening crunch then she watched as Momiji let go of Alana, the older Slayer crumpled to the ground and laid still, Momiji kicked her limp body twice. She grabbed Alana by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up to face her. "You….out of everyone here in this place….I hate you the most….you broke my world…shattered my ignorant bliss." She pulled back her fist and punched Alana, there was a loud crack and then Alana fell to the ground.

Hermione watched in horror at the brutality of the attack. "Alana…" Hermione stood and tried to get to her friend, however before she had taken three steps Momiji held out her hand and Hermione was lifted from the ground. "Did you enjoy what you saw inside my mind old friend?" Momiji separated her fingers and Hermione felt her limbs begin to pull from their proper places.

"I saw your pain…" Hermione struggled for words against the pain. "I saw everything that Sophia made you do….and I saw the blood that stains your hands," she muttered. "I saw the innocent lives that you took so that you could gain power…does it make you feel strong Momiji, has it made the pain go away?"

Momiji smiled at her darkly, "No but at least now I'm not going to be the only one in pain." Hermione saw several glass shards levitating behind Momiji, all pointed at her, Hermione looked into Momiji's green eyes and saw the cold bloodthirsty anger held there. Hermione closed her eyes and prepared herself.

* * *

Another explosion from above shook the entire basement, Ami looked up "Fuck," she leaned over the woman she was operating on as more debris fell from the ceiling.

A young woman ran into the room, the entire front of her shirt was covered in blood. "This isn't working we need to get these people out of here!"

"We can't move them, if we do we'll expose our patients to the slayers and if we do that then they'll die for sure."

"If we keep operating like this then they'll die for sure!" she yelled at Ami as another explosion came from above.

"Ami!" Zoicite ran through the plastic covering that was over the door. He had a large gash on his head and blood all down his shirt.

"Zoicite?" Ami's eyes wide eyes filled with fear as she saw the blood. "It's not mine my love."

Ami let out a breath of relief, "What's going on up there?"

"Most of the slayers are dead or fighting on the east side of the house, but there are tons of infected vampires running around attacking members of our coven."

"Where are my sons?" asked Valencia.

"Prince Darien was with Princess Serena," Valencia's eyebrow raised at the title before Serena's name but she said nothing as Zoicite continued. "They were attempting to protect the Princess' family from the infected vampires."

"And Daniel?"

Zoicite glanced at Ami who was attempting to stop her patient on the table from bleeding out. "Prince Daniel as supervising the evacuation of Prince Kusanagi. Darien was able to stop Kusanagi then he gave Daniel the responsibility of making sure that the Prince was taken to a safe location for treatment and…."

"He didn't go," the group turned around to see Malachite standing in the doorway holding his arm. The flesh had been torn and there was blood gushing from the wounds. "He sent someone else on with Kusanagi, Daniel remained to find Hermione."

"Malachite what happened?" Zoicite rushed to his friends' side.

Malachite collapsed into his arms, "It was Mina she tried to rip my arm off then she went for my throat."

"Mal…"

"I…I couldn't kill her…" the entire room was silent, everyone except Ami, who was still working on her patient, went still."She was right there in front of me right there, and I couldn't do it…she was my mate Zoicite, she was my mate….I…"

"She's not your mate anymore," said Ami from her table. Everyone looked at her but she didn't look back, "We all knew it I'm just finally saying it out loud, she's not been your Mina for a long time, all of us have known about her deterioration for months, she's been gone for a long time and that body out there isn't her." Ami looked up at Malachite, "And in all honesty you're insulting my dear friend by insinuating that that creature out there bares any resemblance to her at all."

Zoicite looked at Malachite and saw his anguish, "Ami..."

"Get out of my operating room all of you! I need to focus on the people that I can save."

* * *

Serena lay on the cold floor of the bedroom, she hadn't moved, only laid down next to the bed where her mother still lay. She was humming softly to herself and staring blankly at the wall when she heard footsteps near the room. She ignored them, people had been walking by since she had laid down, two had even opened the door but upon seeing the dead body in the bed and not seeing her they had left without incident.

This time however the footsteps grew nearer, someone grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up, "Serena! Snap out of it!"

Serena looked at the man with dark hair and green eyes; her first thought was that he looked a lot like Darien. "Serena!" he began to shake her.

"Stop it" she whispered, when it continued she said it a little louder, he didn't hear her until she finally yelled, "Stop it…stop it Daniel!"

Daniel stopped shaking her, "Serena come on you have to get out of here."

"Why?" she looked past him at the wall.

"Because you have to help Hermione…can't you feel her pain…" he asked he grimaced slightly and then focused back on her. She was a mess her hair was out of place, there was tear streaks down her face the gash on her forehead had reopened and started bleeding slightly again. "Serena she's torturing her."

* * *

Rei stumbled up the drive way and around the numerous decapitated and bleeding bodies. She tripped and fell to the ground landing in a puddle of black blood, looking up she gasped and scrambled away from the familiar face.

Regaining her composed she kneeled down in front of Mina's still body, her friends skin was pale, her hair was silvery white, her eyes had turned to an inky black and were turned upwards, and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Her throat had been slit. Rei's hands hovered over her friend's body, she wanted to do something, something that would make Mina be alright, but she was overwhelmed.

There was a chilling screech from behind her, she whipped around and saw another creature like Mina. White hair, blue skin, red glowing eyes, there was blood smeared around its mouth and its fangs had lengthened. It spotted her and howled again, it crouched down on all fours and ran towards her, as it leapt into the air two shots were fired into the creature's chest. The creature was thrown backwards from the force of the bullets; it fell to the ground and was silent.

The fear was starting to dull the drugs that Lenobia had pumped into her body, she was now more aware of her surroundings. Rei turned around and saw a young man with an eye patch over his eye, his silvery white hair was streaked with blood, he wore a silver pendant around his neck with the Roderick crest engraved on it. He stood ten feet from her the gun in his hand pointed at the now dead creature.

"You shouldn't linger out here Princess those things….they'll kill anyone human or vampire," he said then he turned towards the house.

"Looks like we're finally equal," she said. He glanced over his shoulder at her and then disappeared into the house without another word. She looked down at Mina's body then reached out and closed her dead friend's eyes, "The lines have been blurred."

* * *

"Sam!"

He turned around once he heard his name, he felt a weight lift from his chest once he saw Nia running towards him. He pulled her into an embrace and inhaled the smell of her hair. "Nia….are you okay?"

Nia nodded, "Yeah I'm fine a few scratches but nothing serious."

He nodded, "We need to go Gaius is taking us to a friend of my mothers." He grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the large SUV behind him.

Nia didn't move and pulled him to a stop, "Let's not," she said.

"What?"

"Let's leave this behind Sam, this entire thing, let's forget all about it, Vampires, Hunters, Wares, all of them let's just say screw it all and get as far away from it all for as long as we can. I have a house my parents left me in Argentina we can go there with your brother and sisters and live for as long as we can." She took his other hand and stared into his eyes, "I hate this life Sam, my sister is dead, my parents are dead, my Aunt, everyone I know in this world dies, I hate this…I wasn't meant for this life…I thought that I was…I was trained for it but….but I hate it."

Sam exhaled and stared at her for several seconds, then he squeezed her hands and then nodded, "Alright….alright….Gaius we're not going to Ariel's."

* * *

The voices around him were blurred, the lights above hurt his eyes, his entire body ached, and he couldn't move his arms or legs. He pulled against the restrains but to no avail, he was too weak.

"Prince Kusanagi….Prince Kusanagi….we're….hospital….San Francisco…." A woman was talking to him but he could only make out a few words.

He could tell that they were moving, and that there were three others in the back of the car with them. He closed his eyes, his head was throbbing, her strong emotions were overwhelming their bond. Her anger and confusion, her hate was pulsing through him like the fresh blood in his veins.

"Prince….Endymion….Princess Serenity….the attack…..HQ destroyed," Kusanagi was picking up few words from the men speaking around him.

There was a crackling voice in from somewhere in the front, it was faint and broken but he caught some.

"All teams….return….Ambrose family….attacked….victims….loose infected….Hunters dead….King….Prince's….injured…casualties….send reinforcements…."

Kusanagi struggled against his restraints again, he needed to get free he could feel Momiji's anger, her pain, he could sense what was happening, and he knew that his family needed him.

* * *

Turning a corner Fei saw three infected Vampires feeding off of two still bodies, he aimed and fired three shots each hitting each infected directly between the eyes. He walked past the now still bodies and through the hall, he could sense Rin ahead of him. Two Vampires stepped in his way, they weren't infected but he didn't hesitate to shot them like he had done the other two. They fell to the ground and without hesitation he stepped over them and around the corner. He kicked opened the door and entered the room where he felt Rin.

He saw his sister sitting her back against a couch, her gun at her side, and her face buried in her knees. On the couch was Sia's body, bloody and motionless. Fei noticed that there was a bullet hole between Sia's eyes. "She was scratched by one of the infected," said Rin her voice muffled, she looked up at him her face dry. "I had to be safe."

Fei went to his sister and kneeled down in front of her, "I understand…"

"I hadn't seen her since she was little, part of me thought she was dead," Rin said emotionless.

Fei reached out and brushed his sisters hair from her face, "She said Aunt Sophia wasn't finished that there's another part of the plan." Rin looked into his eyes, "Do you know?"

Fei shook his head, "She didn't tell me anything, she knew my opinion of her and she knew that if she was dead I wouldn't follow orders, she left everything to Christopher he's got her last mission I don't know what it is and I don't care to know."

Rin looked up at him, "what are we supposed to do?"

"After all this?" Rin nodded, Fei looked over at the large hole in the wall. Beyond the rubble he could see the sea and the black stars that painted the sky. "I don't know she gave us orders, but I think she knew we wouldn't follow them," he looked back at her.

"We've been talking orders our entire lives," she said. Fei nodded, "Do you…do you think mom and dad would have been proud of us?"

Fei stilled, he rubbed his hand over his face, "I don't know…I would like to hope so….but…"

"But there's so much we've done…." She finished for him. Rin replayed Sia's last words over her head, "Sia didn't think they would have been, she said 'In the end you begin to realize what's right and what's wrong.' "

"You think she was talking about Aunt Sophia and the plan?"

"The plans gone to hell Fei, Momiji's lost it, Sophia's dead, most of the infected have killed off our troops and theirs it's all fucked up," Rin said.

"What better time to abandoned it then," Fei stood and pulled Rin up with him.

"You want to leave?"

"Yeah fuck this," he glanced over at the couch where Sia's body was, "I already lost her, and mom and dad, I won't lose you either."

"And Nia?"

"Nia's safe with Sam, she texted me before I got here, said she's don't with this all too."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Rin asked.

Fei shrugged, "Who knows I say we go get Saya first, then we figure it out from there." He took her hand and pulled her towards the large hole in the wall, they climbed through, it led almost right to the front driveway. Fei pulled Rin behind him as he walked down the drive and towards his car.

Rin pulled him to a stop, he turned and saw that she was staring back at the house. The once great Ambrose mansion was now a smoking mess, bodies lay on the ground around them, the windows were shattered, there were large holes in the walls, screams and faint gunfire could be heard.

There was a rumble of thunder from above them and a streak of lighting lit the sky momentarily.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Momiji….I can feel it…she's got the taste for blood and chaos…."

"Better that we get away now…" he said pulling at her hand.

She started to walk again, Fei stopped suddenly and she ran into his back. Standing ten feet from them gun pointed at them was Endymion Ambrose. "Trying to escape?"

Fei pulled Rin behind him, "We're trying to leave. We don't want to do this anymore."

"You slayers, do you know what you've done to my brother? To my people?" Darien glanced around, "These people were my comrades, some of them my friends. You slayers created this virus…." Darien stepped towards them.

"There's a cure!" yelled Rin from behind him. Darien stopped mid-step.

"Rin?"

"What?"

Rin stepped out from behind her brother, "You're Serenity's lover….Kusanagi's brother….there's a cure…."

Darien's eyes narrowed, "You said you've seen your brother right. Then you know that we was infected with the spice, not the virus. Wonder why?" Darien was silent, but he glared at her with fire in his eyes, the mention of what Sophia had done to his brother was making him angrier.

"What is the cure girl?"

"Make a blood oath, to let us go safely," Rin said.

"Rin…what are you…."

"You said you wanted out right, what better way than to put this behind us, let them sort it all out," Rin said. Fei nodded; "If you make a blood oath to let us go, I'll tell you the cure."

Darien's eyes blazed with anger, he wanted to rip these slayers apart for what they had done. But he had to admit that the girl was courageous, not many would have been able to stand before him and look him in the eye. From his pocket he took a knife, he flipped it open and sliced open his hand without hesitation. "I swear to let you leave this place alive….and unharmed." He closed his hand and squeeze blood dripping onto the ground.

Rin nodded, "It's in Momiji's blood. When our Aunt created the virus she made sure that Momiji was immune….anyone who drinks her blood inherits the immunity, the same goes for anyone who drinks immune blood. That's why she couldn't infect Kusanagi he had drunk Momiji's blood a long time ago."

"Abby was infected….she had drunk Momiji's blood," said Darien.

"That was before….Sarah…Sia….my sister slipped the drug into Momiji's food after she infected Abby. Momiji's immune and so is Kusanagi."

Darien glared at them silently for several seconds, "Go." Fei took Rin's hand again and pulled her towards his car, as they passed Darien spoke again, "Don't come back here."

"Don't worry," said Fei.

They were at the car Rin looked back, Darien was gone but she still yelled out to him. "Prince Endymion…there's a traitor in your house…." but before she could finish Fei clasped his hand over her mouth and pulled her into car.

* * *

"You've become stronger since I left…I have to admit I didn't expect this…" Momiji sat on the remaining part of the brick wall staring at Hermione's crucified body. Momiji had cut large gashes into Hermione's body with the broken shards of glass; then she had telekinetically pinned Hermione to the house with two long pieces of wood, one was pinning her left wrist in place, the other pinning her right hand. A long thick piece of glass was sticking out of her shoulder, and Momiji was slowly pushing another into her thigh with her telekinesis. Hermione let out a grunt as the glass pushed deeper into her skin, "Your body keeps healing itself… you've gain a new amped healing ability."

"The Rite of Delphi…." Hermione muttered, her hair hung down and covered her face.

"Yes that's right, you did sell your soul didn't you."

"At least…. I still….had one…to sell," Hermione said.

Momiji's face turned from annoyed to angry, "You are so annoying, you never know when to shut the fuck up do you."

"Learned from the best," Hermione muttered.

The piece of glass in Hermione's thigh disappeared deep into her flesh. Momiji stood and slowly made her way over to her victim. "You should just quit you know you can't win against me, you're not the only one who's grown stronger you know…."

"How many people did you kill to gain that strength."

Momiji backhanded Hermione, "You don't know anything…."

"I saw inside of you….I see your fears….they haunt you…."

"Shut up!" Momiji grabbed the front of Hermione's dress and ripped her from the wall, Hermione let out a scream. Momiji threw her across the garden and into the small fish pond. Hermione stumbled to feet, she was weak from the loss of blood. She leaned against then side of the pond trying to catch her breath. Hermione blinked and Momiji was standing at the edge with a large smile on her face. She kneeled down near the water, never breaking eye contact with her ex-friend. Hermione watched as she touched the surface of the pond with her bare finger. Instantly Hermione felt the electric current running through her body.

She clenched her teeth so that she wouldn't bite of her tongue, finally the current stopped and Hermione collapsed into the water. Momiji stared at her old friend, "Like I said before this is so disappointing, I thought you would put up more of a fight."

Hermione glared at her, "You know I was never one for hand to hand combat."

Momiji narrowed her eyes, "No you always were scared of fighting me."

"You had an advantage over us," Hermione said.

"Not one that I could use then ….Abby always kept us on a short leash."

"She did it to protect you, to protect all of us, she didn't want us to hurt ourselves…"

"She did it to keep us under her thumb," lighting split the sky above them. "She knew that if we became too powerful then we wouldn't have needed her and she would have lost control."

"She tried…."

"She used us!" Momiji screamed, the ground beneath them shook. Hermione looked at Momiji, the aura around her was pulsing with rage, her hands were shaking, and her eyes were darker.

"Momiji…..what…."

Momiji looked at Hermione, "I'm done talking." Momiji stood and pulled a knife from her boot, she opened the blade, her gaze never leaving Hermione. "I promise I'll hit your heart," Momiji said. She pulled back her arm, Hermione closed her eyes she didn't want to see her friend kill her. Momiji threw the blade directly at Hermione, her arm outstretched she watched as it flipped over several times heading for its target. Suddenly there was a gunshot and the blade spun in another direction away from Hermione.

Momiji didn't need to look to see who had interrupted, "You dare to interrupt me you stupid Vampire?" Daniel stepped from the shadows of the house, gun pointed at Momiji, eyes full of hatred. "I can kill you just like I'll do her," Momiji said.

Daniel smiled at her, "maybe you could but I'm not your opponent."

Momiji narrowed her eyes; then she felt a swift blow from behind her, she flew through the air and crashed through the wall of the house. Dirt and debris fell on top of her. She pushed it off and sat up, "Fucking bitch," Momiji stood and climbed over the rubble and through the hole in the wall.

Serena faced Momiji and waited, she had flipped out of the second story window and surprised Momiji when Daniel had interrupted her. She had no guns, no knives, no weapons of any kind. Momiji stood ten feet from her; their eyes locked, both had their hands at their sides waiting for the other to move.

Serena saw blood dripping from Momiji's fingertips, "You injured?"

Momiji smiled, "Nothing that will keep me from killing you."

"Good didn't want to have to go easy on you."

"I'm pretty sure it was me going easy on you," Momiji said.

Serena smiled, they stood in silence for several long seconds "No going back after this."

"We've been past that stage for a long time."

"Just wanted to clarify."

"Don't worry I know where I stand," Momiji said raising her hand.

"Yeah me too," Serena thrust her palm into Momiji's direction.


	49. Beneath the Stormy Skies

I do not own sailor moon, sorry.

Alright guys you must forgive me from the bottomest parts of your hearts, I leave in almost 90 hours and i wont be able to get the last two chapters up before I leave. I swear if there is any way for me to get them up while I'm in Japan then I will! I'll be writing this and the rebellion while I am there, however updating is a maybe maybe not! Im so sorry! If I can't update while there then when I get home in December I will have MANY MANY Chapters and the completion of this story for you! I hope you all understand and can forgive me! Again I'm sorry!

DMA

* * *

'Serena…Momiji….Do you remember when we first met? Do you remember how alone we all felt? Like we had been abandoned by our families, like we were trash, freaks, garbage thrown into the wind to be forgotten…In that house…Abby, Sarah, Blake, Alana, we became a family…we found our place….we weren't alone anymore…do you remember?'

* * *

"Herm….Hermi…" someone was calling out to her, calling her name but she couldn't hear the wind around her was blocking his voice. "Herm….ione!"

She opened her eyes, Daniel was leaning over her, waist deep in water. He put his hand to her forehead, "Are….you…..okay!" he had to scream for her to hear him the wind roared around them.

She looked over his shoulder to where Momiji and Serena had stood; a large vortex had encircled her two friends. "How long….."

"A few minutes now," Daniel yelled. "Come we have to get out of here." He wrapped her arm around his shoulder and stood pulling her with him. She cringed from the pain in her thigh, it wasn't bleeding anymore and she could tell it was healing but it still hurt. "You passes out...it's been like this for ten minutes."

Hermione smiled, "I see they've decided to not hold back."

"What?"

"Momiji's using all her new powers and Serena's using all of hers as well….her Vampire blood and her slayer blood has awakened inside of her," Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the swirling vortex as Daniel pulled her into the house as her vision went black again.

* * *

Valencia stood from the stool she had been occupying at her husband's bedside, she had felt the surge in power from above them, and she could sense the bitter anger and hatred. "My love….is it…?"

Valencia nodded without looking at her husband, "Yes…Serena's up there…Hermione as well."

She heard her husband chuckle, "Are you concerned my dearest?"

Valencia didn't respond, but from his bed Kreon saw his wife's tense shoulders, and her hands clench.

* * *

Darien ducked as a loose door broke off of it hinges and flew towards him. The wind around him was strong, tornado like; he couldn't hear anything and his sense of smell was completely worthless. But he could sense Serena,the closer he got to the source of the powerful winds the stronger her presence was. He stumbled into a large room attempting to take shelter before trying to reach her again.

"Darien," he swung around ready for an attacker; Rei emerged from the shadows the winds blowing her dress and hair around her. Behind her silhouette he saw young woman crouching for safety, her arms holding onto a small child with honey colored eyes.

"Darien they're..." he could see Rei yelling but he could barely hear her, he raised his hands around his ears. "Rip the house apart!"

He took a step towards her; there was a large cracking sound from above them, both looking up they saw the ceiling split, large pieces of the house was ripped away exposing everyone in the room to the elements. Above them the sky was a mass of swirling grey clouds and lighting. "We need to get them out of here, they're going to kill everyone who's survived!"

"What do you suggest?" he yelled; large golf sized balls of hail began to rain down upon them. Rei let out a scream and covered her head, the woman behind Rei covered her daughter.

"Transport spell?" she screamed.

"No possible, you and I dont have enough power for that!"

"We could get Hermione and...Jadeite...Lita!"

"Hermione's been injured she might not be able to perform a spell like that," he yelled, he noticed that the temperature of the air was dropping steadily. He saw frost forming on the ground and he could see the heat from his breath in the air.

"I'll help her, me and Daniel. We need to take the chance if we don't then Momiji and Serena will kill everyone!"

A bolt of lightning shot from the sky into one of the remaining upper windows. Darien heard screams of panic and pain, looking back at Rei he nodded. He understood, there were innocent people suffering due to the salyers fighting, his people were in danger and as their Prince he couldnt ignore them."You find Daniel and Hermione I'll set up the barrier around the garden and get everyone evacuated," Rei said.

"Get someone to help you! There are still infected vampires roaming around," he glanced at the two huddling in the corner. "And get them down below there's more shelter."

* * *

Jadeite threw open the door to the underground shelter where many of the coven members were taking shelter, some sat comforting each other and nursing their wounds. Jadeite strode past them and attempted to not step on anyone as he went towards the medical wing. "Lita!" he yelled; he pushed aside the plastic and walked into a long room with several beds on either side of the wall. Bloodied and wrapped patients were lying on various beds in the ward. He saw Lita sitting next to a bed holding the hand of a patient with a bandaged head. Though the bandages were supposed to help they were soaked in blood and dripping, the man was losing too much blood and Lita was only there to ensure that he didnt die alone.

"Lita?"

She looked up as he approached, "Ami said….she said it won't be long now and I told her that I'd stay with him…until he passed." She paused and put his hand down on the bed next to him, "I haven't felt his heart beat for a while now…but I couldn't force myself to abandon him just yet." She touched his forehead and then looked up at Jadeite. "What is it?"

"Rei needs us, she's going to try to transport Momiji and Serena away from here so they don't endanger any more of the survivors."

"The Princess should not attempt such a spell," Louis said as he entered the room. He had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, the white apron he was wearing was soaked in blood.

"And why is that?" asked Lita.

"The binding potion that Lenobia gave her could severely damage her spirit if she attempts such strong magic so soon after the effects have worn off."

"What would you suggest, you hear them up there, they're going to rip this house apart and there are people up there who are hurt, exposed people who we need to think about," Lita said.

"She will have Hermione and Daniel assisting her," Jadeite told him.

"Even with the young Prince's help there is still risk…"

"But Hermione's power…."

"Is as unstable as Rei's right now….the Right of Delphi is not a quick and easy process, Hermione has used much of her spiritual energy already while keeping Momiji at bay, using more of it could injure her as well."

Lita exchanged glances with Jadeite, "There's no choice we have to protect the coven." She pulled the sheet over the young vampires face and took several steps past Louis.

Louis spoke again before she reached the door, "Your concern for your coven is part of the reason why you and your sister will never reconcile your differences….The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one in your eyes, while your sister recognizes that one single man may be the difference to tip the scales."

"My family…is my coven….and I will…."

"Protect them with your life?" Louis looked over his shoulder at her, "You forget that Hermione is also family, that no matter how different you are you're blood is still the same."

Lita glared at him before leaving him. "Jadeite," Louis said. Jadeite turned around and looked at him, "We did try to keep her away from here."

Jadeite said nothing then disappeared through the doorway.

* * *

Momiji glared over a Serena; she stood her blue eyes like ice staring into Momiji's green ones. They hadn't spoken since they had begun their battle, nothing really needed to be said in Momiji's opinion. As she watched Serena she was a little impressed, her new Vampiric blood had made her faster and stronger. She was able to think quicker as well, she was able to block and counter many of Momiji's moved by just reading her body language. She had also been able to send several large fireballs at Momiji, which she had not been able to dodge. Serena had burned her left ankle and her left palm with her fire.

Momiji inwardly smiled, a long time ago she remembered when Serena was only able to produce a small flame once a day. She also remembered when Hermione would be sleep for almost 14 hours after every vision, and how she herself was only able to use her power for a span of three minutes. Now Serena could create as much fire as she needed, Hermione could see visions more than once a day, and she could hold use her eyes for three days, four if she pushed herself. She saw Serena making hand symbols and she felt the wind around them pick up speed. She wondered how Long Serena could possess someone now.

Realizing that she was reminiscing she shook her head and clasped her hands together, she concentrated and drew her finger tips apart. Black electricity sparked from the tips, holding out her hands she let the power gather, she curled her fingers and then ran at Serena with full force.

* * *

Daniel turned his back to the pieces of wood and metal that had come flying towards him. He held Hermione tightly in his arms, "Damn it." He turned, running down the hallway the wind rushed through the narrowed passage and pushed against him. He was attempting to reach the underground tunnels where everyone was hiding but it was proving rather difficult. Hermione had been unconscious since he had pulled her from the water, she had not moved and her breaths were slow and shallow. He looked down at her and noticed that the cut that was on her head was actually healing despite it having only been made about an forty minutes ago. He kicked opened a door and stumbled into a conference room; shutting the door with his foot he laid Hermione gently on the table. He lifted the hem of her dress and saw that the abrasion on her leg was almost completely healed. Touching her skin he could feel the heat of her skin, it was extremely high even for a non human, and he knew that it could mean danger for her body.

"Hermione…" he whispered.

Suddenly the door behind him flew open and the strong wind rushed inside around them. Daniel threw himself over Hermione and covered his head. The door was thrown shut it and the sounds muffled. Daniel stood up, "Darien…I need to find Ami Hermione's…"

"Running a fever…yes I know, it's because of the Rite of Delphi, she's not completely healed yet and she's already using her new powers…"

"Darien! She could be killing herself, we have to get her to Ami right now!" Daniel moved to pick her up again, but was stopped by Darien's hand. Daniel looked up at his brother and saw the dark look in his eyes.

"I need you to listen to me right now little brother, what I am about to ask you to do is going to put Hermione in grave danger, her body and her soul may be damaged after this….however I need you to understand how important this is."

"Darien…" Daniels voice came out in a desperate whisper, as if he was already asking Darien not to request something so harmful of his lover.

"Rei is going to need you and Hermione's help to perform a transportation spell, she's going to send Momiji and Serena somewhere where they can't do damage to those around them," Darien said.

"Hermione's not strong enough, Momiji almost killed her…" Darien saw Daniel hands grip the edge of the table. "I won't let you…"

"I'll do it," Hermione's weak voice came from the table. Both men looked over at her, her eyes were still closed but her chest was rising and falling, she was taking deep breaths. "I'll help Rei."

"Hermione you can't…" Daniel said.

Hermione sat up, "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do." Hermione looked at Daniel, "I took the Rites, I am a Priestess of Delphi and I took a vow to protect the greater good with my life. Now help me off of this table or get out of the way so Darien can."

Daniel clenched his jaw and then held out his hand to her, "I promised that I would…."

She slid from the table and put both hands on his shoulders to steady him, "I need you to keep that promise now." Daniel looked into her dark eyes and then nodded, Hermione squeezed his shoulders in reassurance then turned to Darien. "Take us to Rei."

* * *

Jadeite took the large metal stake and plunged it into the ground. He used all of his strength to push it deep enough into the ground so that it would stand against the wind, however he wasn't sure that it would last long. He looked up at the swirling tornado around Momiji and Serena, he heard a loud cracking sound, looking down he saw a several large fissures in the ground spiraling outwards away from the fighters, the force of the wind was becoming stronger. Jadeite stared, they only had a little time left.

He looked over at Lita saw her stab an identical stake into the ground, she stood and nodded at him, suddenly her face changed and he saw panic in her eyes. She screamed his name and pointed towards the house. Jadeite looked up and saw Rei chanting, eyes closed, her back to the house. Behind her was a tall female infected Vampire, her hair was pure white, her skin blue, and her eyes blazing red; on the left side of her face were three large scratch marks from the ear to her mouth.

"Rei!" Jadeite yelled, but his voice was lost. He was about to move when the creature suddenly reached out; her hand burst through Rei's stomach. Rei's eyes flew open, she stood in shock as if she was trying to reconcile what had happened. She looked down at the bloody hands protruding from her stomach. Jadeite saw as blood began running down the sides of her mouth, she swallowed and tried to speak.

The creature opened its mouth, he could hear it's muffled howl despite the wind. He took a faltering step forward and saw Lita appear behind the infected woman. She grabbed her by the neck and pulled her away from Rei throwing her into the house. Jadeite was at Rei's side instantaneously, he caught her right as she was about to fall to the ground.

"Rei….we have to…."

She grasped his shoulder, her grip strong despite her blood loss and wound. "We have…to complete it!"

"Rei you're dy…."

She stared into her husband's eyes, "We have to complete it."

"Rei, Jadeite!" They both looked up, Darien was carrying Hermione, and Daniel was staring at the damage Momiji and Serena were causing, while trying to cover his head. "We don't…" Darien stilled at the sight before him.

"We need to do this now!" Lita's strong voice cut in above the wind. She looked down at Rei, who nodded and then tried to stand.

"Rei…"

"Jadeite my love….don't fight my last move…" she said, she gripped his shoulder and used him to help her stand. He stared into her eyes and prayed to the gods that she would live, knowing that hope was fading with every moment.

He nodded, "Hermione," she opened her eyes and looked at the blonde General. "You stand here next to Rei, Daniel you and Lita stand on either side of them and use the spell." Jadeite wrapped his arm around Rei's, his arm was quickly becoming soaked in her blood.

Darien set Hermione down on her feet and stood behind her, he steadied her and was about to step away when she grabbed his hand. He felt her telepathically touch his mind, after she was done speaking Darien closed his eyes momentarily and then nodded, he would do what she had asked.

The wind suddenly slowed and died, for a moment silence engulfed the group.

* * *

"Vorax Flamma!" Flames surrounded Momiji and spun around her like a cocoon. Serena dropped to her knees panting. She looked down and saw her hands shaking, she had used most of her energy to keep up with Momiji's speed. Serena let out a breath and looked up, swirling dark clouds hovered around them and every so often a streak of lightning lit the sky. Ever since their battle had begun Momiji had been changing the weather, rapidly the wind would change, the temperature would drop, and the storm would rage. Despite the changing conditions around them Momiji had never acknowledged them, Serena wondered if she had even noticed what she was doing.

Serena shook her head and ran her hand over her face, she knew her time was drawing short, she felt her energy draining, and despite everything she only felt Momiji's growing. Serena felt warm liquid trickle down her arm, she moved the sleeve of her shirt and examined the cut; Momiji had sent forgotten shards of glass flying at her when the wind had surprised her.

"Aequalite," she whispered, the tips of her fingers grew hot; she touched the wound ran her fingers over the torn flesh, the heat cauterized the gash and stopped the bleeding. She looked up and saw the cocoon around Momiji begin to expand and falter. Serena closed her eyes, realizing she only had a few seconds left until Momiji broke through she tried to mentally prepare herself.

"Serena!"she looked up and saw the others standing staring at her, Darien looking at her from over Hermione's shoulder.

Serena looked back at Momiji's temporary prision, "Get them out of here she's only growing stronger!"

_'Serena' _his voice echoed through her mind. _'Your battle is becoming increasingly dangerous, Rei is going to lead a transportation spell, she's going to send you both somewhere where you can't do damage or hurt anymore bystanders.'_

Serena looked at him and then back at the cocoon holding Momiji. _'Just hurry it up!'_

The flames surrounding her opponent suddenly expanded and then died. Momiji stood before her again, anger reflecting in her eyes; Serena saw only her reflection in the green depths, Momiji had never even taken notice of the others.

Somewhere in the back of her consciousness she heard Daniel speaking some language, she recognized it by briefly picking up strands of words, it was Latin. Serena stood and faced Momiji, she had to buy them some time. Serena pulled her hands inwards and then thrust them forwards, a large wave of fire burst towards Momiji.

Momiji held out her hands and mimicked the same movement as Serena had done, a wave of black fire crashed into Serena's and killed it. Momiji however had done was Serena had wanted, using the distraction Serena ran at Momiji her hands engulfed in red flames. Momiji held up and arm to block the blow; Serena spun and attempted a roundhouse kick at Momiji; Momiji ducked and then flipped backwards. When she was once again on her feet her hands too were covered with black flames.

"You've learned to use that quicker now," Serena said. Momiji's bangs were covering her eyes but she knew her former friend was glaring at her. "I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less from someone like Sophia. Did she exploit your gift from the moment she found out about it, or did she pretend to care about your development before?"

Serena watched as Momiji tightened her hands and her stance tensed. She glanced at Hermione and Rei, who had joined hands and were now chanting, while Daniel whispered the spell, and Darien held Hermione steadfast, every so often glancing at Rei. Lita and Jadeite had their eyes closed and Serena could almost see them trying to will Hermione and Rei their strength.

"Don't get distracted by mice!" screamed Momiji. She brought a kick down aimed at Serena's head. Serena locked her arms and blocked it, throwing Momiji backwards. "If your concern is for their safety done worry, I'll send all of them into the afterlife right behind you."

"I think you're getting a little cocky Mo, didn't Abby always tell us that a battle isn't over till it's over," Serna smiled at her.

"Don't say that name in my presence." Momiji thrust her hand out and shot another gush of fire at Serena.

"Why afraid of your old mentor coming back to haunt you?"

"I hate that bitch….she was the reason my family was ripped apart…she stole me from my mother…" Momiji said sending wave after wave and taking a step closer to Serena. "I don't know why you idolize her so much anyways Serena….she's the reason that your mother gave you away."

Serena's defense faltered. "She blackmailed your mother into giving you up, made it impossible for Elena to get any help from any coven, and ensured that they were always in danger from her own coven in order secure her custody over you."

Serena looked up at Momiji. _'Don't listen' _Hermione's voice was a whisper.

"You're hero was in essence your greatest enemy, she destroyed not only your family, but mine, and Hermione's as well," Momiji and Serena both looked over at Hermione. "You hear me Hermione, you weren't left out either."

Hermione opened her eyes and glared at Momiji, "Don't listen to her Serena, Sophia filled her head with lies and tricks."

"Oh tricks eh….who do you think made your father so crazy that night?"

Hermione's eyes snapped up, "Oh yes, your father was a drunk and a miserable man after your sister _died_ but did you really never question Abby's explanation? She was just there in the right place at the right time? Please….your dearest teacher….gave him a little push….so in essence she killed your mother!"

Hermione glared at her, "How does that feel knowing that the person who you loved and trusted, your teacher and mentor was really responsible for all of our pains, all of our loneliness….how does it make you feel!" She pointed her hands at Hermione and sent another wave of fire at her and the others in the group.

"No!" Serena reached out her hand and used her own fire to encircle the others and create a barrier around them.

"It's time!" Serena heard Rei's voice. "Prepare yourself Serena…" the ground beneath them began to shake and there were loud cracking sounds. Serena fell to her knees and steadied herself.

"What are you doing!" demanded Momiji.

Hermione's voice rang out around them,

"De isto loco ubi fiery potest, capiat. Tristitia, dolore, jactura tum communes. Recordatus loco ubi circulus claudit. Valeant."

The stakes around them began to glow white and from each one a line of light connected the three into a triangle. Within the triangle the gravity became so heavy that it forced Serena and Momiji to the ground.

"Stop!" Momiji tried to move her hands but the weight of the air wasn't allowing her.

"Hermione!"

Serena looked up and saw Darien push Hermione into the triangle right as the light around them brightened and blinded her.

* * *

Suddenly Serena was rolling on softer ground, it was dark around them, there was no longer the smell of blood and smoke, and it was silent save for the crashing sound of the waves against the shore. Serena pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked up. She spit gritty sand from her mouth and brushed some from her face. Looking around she recognized where they were; it was the same beach where Hermione and Serena had gone and danced drunk so many weeks ago. Ten feet from her on the left Hermione was collapsed on the ground, another ten feet to her right Momiji had sat up on her knees.

She brushed the sand off of her arms and chest, Momiji coughed several times and then looked over at Serena. Serena saw Momiji's eyes and felt her blood go cold, they were no longer the normal green; Momiji's eyes were now a softly glowing, around the iris' was a silver circle that was slowly rotating, within the circle a six pointed silver star spun in the opposite direction.

Serena swallowed, she had only seen Momiji's eyes in this state twice before. Once while training and once while they had been in the field and their lives had been in serious danger. She had only been able to hold the technique for three minutes before, but their battle proved that Momiji had mastered her power. Ever since finding out about Momiji's power Serena had feared it.

"Are you scared?"

"Of those eyes? You know I am," said Serena.

Momiji smiled, "It's been a long time since you've seen my Mira no Shikai." (Mirror sight)

"Yeah," Serena nodded. "The ability to mirror your opponents fighting techniques, copy their spells, analyze their movements in seconds, who wouldn't be afraid of that." Momiji had inherited her eyes, they were her most dangerous and most difficult power, having mastered it only proved how much stronger Momiji was then either Serena or Hermione.

When they were younger her eyes had simply given her the best sight and the ability to see targets from buildings away. As they had gotten older she was able to absorb information as rapid speed, memorize faces, hand combinations, spells, and the written word in seconds. However using her power usually drained her for most of the day, in practice. When she had used her eyes in battle she had been in a coma for two days recovering, the amount of information she was absorbing at once could overload her brain, and it took massive amounts of control and energy. Before they had all separated Momiji had only been able to use it sparingly and she hadn't been able to use it to its full potential, Sophia had changed that.

Serena swallowed, Momiji had control over her Shikai now and with it she had stolen many new powers from many victims. Sophia had made her even more dangerous than the infected Vampires.


	50. Inside the Mind and Death's Memories

Hey guys first update from Japan! I'm so excited to be here and it's been helping on my inspiration so much! I'm super busy though so I can't promise updates asap, but they'll be coming. I'm already working on some new projects, some relating to INTSOTN ((Hint hint)) and I'm also continuing work on The Rebellion and The Revisons on The War. So busy busy even with just that and school...hoping everyone's enjoying the end and make sure to look out for updates everywhere...though sometimes I wish my fellow authors would update some of their stuff ((Jut sayin now)).

Love always DMA

* * *

'I can see it, your hate, reflected in your eyes. It burns into me. Do you remember Momiji when we weren't like this, when we were once friends? How we stood next to each other in battle, how we held each other's hands through the good, and the bad? Is all that nothing to you anymore? Is all of that dead? Is the real you still there?'

* * *

"The three of you have three very different powers," said Abby. She turned around to the three little girls in front of her. Hermione stared back without blinking as her hand flew over the paper in front of her taking notes. Serena had her head resting in her hand obviously bored but for the most part paying attention. Abby glared at Momiji, the chestnut haired girl had her chair balanced on two legs while she leaned against the table behind her napping.

Abby moved her hand and Momiji's chair came flying down to land on all four legs. Momiji's eyes flew open instantly; she stared around her suddenly alert and paranoid. "Thank your for your undivided attention Momiji," Abby said as she turned back to the chalk board. She heard Momiji mumbled something, Serena giggled, and Hermione hushed them both.

"Now as I was saying, every slayer has several powers that they are able to master, however these powers are dependent on their elemental affinity. As with Serena who has the ability to produce and manipulate fire because of her fire affinity. And Hermione is able to connect with the earth and air because she has an affinity for both….and you Momiji…" she looked back at the three. Momiji was once again asleep, Abby picked up and eraser and threw it at her, "Your attention please!"

Momiji glared at her, "Yeah yeah, we all have an affinity….mines lightning because it's a composition of air and fire."

"Wrong!" Abby yelled, Momiji and Serena both jumped at their teacher's harsh voice. "Lightning in the grand scale of the elemental circle is an independent element on its own. But getting back to our lesson, every slayer had unique techniques given to them based on their affinity, sometimes these can be learned by others without those affinities after many long years of training and practice. However the three of you are different."

Abby turned back around and began writing on the chalkboard, "The three of you each have a special ability that no one else in the world has, it is a combination of your spirit, destiny, and genetics….do not fall back to sleep Momiji." Abby saw the girl dozing in the reflection of her glasses. "Because destiny chose the three of you to work as a team, as a balanced triangle, you were also all given gifts that would help you."

Abby turned around to look at the three girls, "Hermione was given the gift of sight, the ability to see what may happen and change the outcome, to help those who are helpless and guide her friends and loved ones to safety and unsure times. There are not many humans who have this ability and it is a great gift," she smiled at Hermione. "Serena's ability of possession is also a technique that is unique to her, though there are several forms of possession spells there none which have the same type as you. You are able to possess the mind and body simultaneously, while spells are generally limited to either mind or body. Using your gift you can possess those who pose a threat and render them useless or gather information from them and their associations."

Abby turned to Momiji, who was balancing a pencil on her nose, she turned back to the other girls. "Though both of your gifts are exceptional, it is Momiji's gift that is most useful while in battle." Momiji stopped balancing the pencil and finally looked up with attention. "Momiji's gift comes from her eyes…which is one of the reasons that her vision is also so accurate."

"Is that why Momiji's so good at target practice?" asked Serena.

"It's part of the reason, Momiji's eyes allow her to copy and analyze techniques used by her opponents in seconds," Serena and Hermione looked slightly confused. "Think of it like this…Momiji's eyes are a video camera, she records movements and actions onto a tape inside of her memory, then her mind automatically splits the video into mirror copies, one part is analyzed and committed to strategizing, while the other part is analyzed and sent to the brain for her body to copy; Momiji is then, if she chooses too, able to use that technique against her opponent."

Hermione nodded in understanding, Serena looked at Momiji and back at Abby, "So that means that Momiji is going to be a tough opponent when it comes to hand to hand combat huh."

"Yes but not only that, when it comes to magic as well Momiji would theoretically be able perform techniques in less time than her opponents. However if she is able to do that it is the question, because of the energy that Momiji will be using with her eyes, she may not be able to perform the techniques she had learned."

"So what your saying is in order to bring Momiji down to our level, we need to get her to use all her energy."

* * *

Serena stared at Momiji, eyes blank, she was searching for any way that she could expend Momiji's energy. Any way that could weaken her even a little.

"I know what you're thinking Serena, tire me out, make me weak again," Momiji said. "You underestimate me mother pushed me far beyond what I used to be, I can hold my eyes for three days."

Serena swallowed she had hoped that she would be able to tire Momiji out, making her use so many powers at once, but now it looked like that wasn't an option. Serena glanced over at Hermione's still form, she hadn't moved in the moments since they had arrived at the beach. Serena looked back at Momiji, the wind was blowing against them and the waves crashed into the shore.

Serena felt Goosebumps on her flesh; Momiji was forcing the temperature to rapidly drop. She opened her fingers and concentrated her power into her fingertips, fire danced across her hands. She leaned back and took a defensive position waiting for Momiji to attack. Despite Momiji's superiority at hand to hand combat Serena needed to buy some time, as long as she didn't use anymore new techniques she hope she could possibly keep Momiji busy until she thought of a way to defeat her, or until she got killed.

Momiji's hands were encircled by black electricity, she glared at Serena and then ran towards her. She swung at her with her left hand; Serena dodged back and countered with a swift punch at her face. Momiji blocked the attack, she twisted her hand and grabbed Serena's arm, she pulled her forward and head butted her. Serena stumbled backwards almost losing her footing in the sand; stopping herself before she fell she regained her balance.

Momiji clapped her hands together and sent a black wave of fire at Serena; Serena flipped onto her hands and spun her legs around creating a protective vortex of her own fire around her. She pushed herself back onto her feet and thrust both hands out towards Momiji.

Momiji didn't even move to block the attack instead she waved her hand and a wall of water formed in front of her dousing the fire. Momiji glared at Serena through the protective wall. "So who'd you steal that from Mo, you never had a talent for water," Serena said.

"Little witch in the Mediterranean, mother made me take her powers….the destroy her mind," Momiji's eyes were stone cold. "But that's not all I got from her." Momiji raised her hand and the sand beneath her feet shifted and then shot upwards around her. Serena looked up, the sand had solidified and had formed several pointed spears. Momiji blinked and each on simultaneously flew at Serena.

Serena dropped to her knees and thrust her hands upwards forcing fire into the air above her. The spears all turned glassy and then melted onto the ground. Serena was breathing heavily and when she stood up she stumbled, her legs were weak.

"You're so pathetic you know that," Momiji said, "God maybe Hermione was all you had….."

Serena lunged at Momiji; Momiji bent backwards and dodged her she smiled at Serena's attempt then kicked upwards knocking Serena in the jaw. Serena was thrown back, "Huh finally a reaction…."

"Don't talk about Hermione like she's some stranger that you tortured for information….she's your comrade….she's your friend…..she's your family GOD DAMN IT!"

Momiji smiled at her darkly, then her smiled changed and she hid her eyes behind her bangs."My family….huh no she's not a member of my family" the air around them began to warm "….she would never be a part of _my family_." Serena stared at Momiji, her tone of voice had changed, for a moment there wasn't anger in her voice, not hate or resentment….for a moment it sounded as if Momiji was thankful.

Suddenly the air turned icy again, "We don't allow monsters in my family!" Momiji held out her hand and from the ocean three giant icicles shot towards her. Serena jumped over one of them, did a flip to avoid the other, and rolled to the side to avoid the last. It whizzed by her and she felt it touch the ends of her hair, a second later would have been too late.

Serena clapped her hands together, "Seikienton" There was a large explosion and a blast of red smoke engulfed them both, Serena hoped that the spell would blind Momiji for a moment. She put her hands together and began to mutter in Latin, she needed several seconds and concentration to make the spell work.

"Bad move" Momiji whispered in her ear. Serena spun to force the large ball of light in her hands at her, "Haien!" Momiji jumped into the air and the spell

Momiji grabbed Serena's face, "Idiot...suddenly you think you can fight me?"

The world around Serena went dark and Momiji disappeared. Serena stumbled backwards, she was standing on solid ground, she turned around and saw nothing but darkness. "Momiji," her whisper echoed around her. She heard laughing behind her, spinning around she saw nothing, there was more laughter besides her and she heard footsteps. "Stop playing games Momiji show yourself!"

Another laugh echoed around Serena. She spun around pointing her finger in the direction, "Byakurai!" A large bolt of lightning shot in the direction of the laughter. It didn't strike anything but as it rushed past Serena saw a young girl standing about twenty feet away in the darkness.

Serena flicked her fingers, fire spread over her palms and hands, she held them high above her head and swirled the fire around her in a large tornado like blast. The darkness room turned orange and Serena was able to see the numerous people standing around her, all with evil smiles on their faces, they eyes covered. "You shouldn't do that!" yelled the voice of a little girl. Serena stopped the fire and stared at the little girl.

"Momiji?"

The little girl smiled at her, "Momiji….yeah I think that was….that was my name once…" There were whispers from the darkness around them. "They don't like intruders."

"Intruders?"

"Mother…she put them inside of our head to help us, to give us power but they came as well….and then there were the others….the ones we took ourselves…the ones we brought here."

Serena looked around, "Who are they?"

"They're the dark ones…." Another voice from behind them said. Serena turned around and saw Abby standing there, she didn't look at either of them and she spoke as if they were not there. "When you copy someone's powers you copy a part of their souls as well….shadows of who they are….and sometimes when your stealing parts of the soul the soul gets angry and gives you the worst part of themselves. There is always risk when you take someone's powers Momiji remember that."

The vision disappeared and Serena was once again alone with the little girl. "They came….not many at first…one and twos….then there were so many at once. Mother sent them….then one by one but faster….many at one time….there are so many now….and they're so loud."

"They're quite now…." Serena heard whispers around them again, she heard her name, curses, different languages, and vicious sounds.

"They don't know who you are…." The younger Momiji said. "You aren't one of them….your something else."

"I don't think Momiji meant for me to come here," Serena said looking around.

"No she was going to enter your mind….she was going scramble your mind and let them lose inside of you. But the other girl, she interfered. "

"Hermione? But she's…."

"Her body is sleeping but her mind still see's you and us," she said.

Serena looked down at the little girl, "You aren't like them?"

"I was here before," she said, "Before we grew up, before the dark invaded, before the others." She turned to Serena and smiled at her, "You've become so beautiful Serena, you and Hermione!"

Serena felt tears prick her eyes, this little girl inside of Momiji's subconscious was the person she had known so many years ago. This was the little girl that Momiji had been before all the training, before all the pain, and lies, before the evils had taken hold of her.

Serena bent down on one knee and touched the little girls face, "I'm glad you're still here."

"I'm glad your still alive….."

Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound around them and more whispering, Serena stood and saw cracks of light in the darkness. The little girl hugged Serena around the waist and buried her face into her shirt, Serena wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I'm sorry Serena for everything….we didn't…we didn't want this…." She said Serena felt wet droplets on her shirt. "We didn't want to hurt everyone, we were so scared and so alone…."

There was more cracking and larger pieces of the dark walls around them began to fall down. "You're never alone, we…Hermione…and I….and Kusanagi we all love you Momiji," Serena said,

"Mamoru…" she said every letter with a childlike voice. She pulled back and looked up at her, "We do love him….every part of us….even the dark ones….even the darkest one…but she says she doesn't…"

Serena felt the ground under them shake, she didn't want to leave her alone, she didn't want to lose the piece of her friend that was left. "I'll help you…I promise."

The little girl pushed away from her with a bright smile, "You shouldn't make promises you cant keep…." There were tiny tears running down the little girls face.

Serena felt the dark floor under her give way and she began to fall, "Momiji!"

"See you later Ren!" she smiled through her tears.

Serena was falling deeper into the darkness, the whispers getting louder and louder until finally she thought they would break her ears. There were screams and curses, different languages, and crying. Finally in the darkness before she was torn from Momiji's mind she heard one scream that chilled her blood.

"Someeeeeeeoneeeeeee…pllllleeeeeaaasseeeeee helllpppppppp!"

* * *

Serena was suddenly thrown backwards and was flying through the air. Her back smacked into the sharp rocks behind her, she fell into the ground face first and lay there for several seconds trying to process what had happened.

"What did you do!" Momiji screamed at her, "What did you do!"

Serena pushed herself up on her hands, "Nothing you tried to enter my mind but…."

"But Hermione interfered!" Momiji said, she was breathing hard, the white stars inside were spinning so fast they were blurring and making Momiji's eyes look white.

Serena looked over to where Hermione had been laying, her body was gone. "Where is she?"

"She's gone away don't worry she's alive for now," Momiji said.

"Momiji I know that deep down you don't want to do this….I know…."

"You don't know anything!"

She blinked and Momiji was gone again, Serena felt a sharp jab to the back, she was thrown forward into the water. Scrambling against the waves she coughed, the salt water that she had swallowed burning her throat. She suddenly felt a hand against the back of her head forcing her face back down into the water. The salty bitter water was forced down her throat and burned her eyes, she struggled against Momiji's grip on her but was unsuccessful. Finally Momiji lifted her from the water and threw her back onto the beach.

Serena turned herself over and threw up all the water she had swallowed, she gasped for breath, sand was covering her arms and face, her vision was blurred, and her lungs burned. "Who do you think you are! Telling me you know what I want…your just that Vampire's whore! You're not anything!"

Serena clenched her hands in the sand, she couldn't feel Hermione, and despite her words and what she had done the image of the little girl inside of Momiji's mind made her resolution to fight disappear.

Momiji's foot collided with Serena's stomach and she was thrown several feet away, "You think you know so much don't you! Because you spent a few second in there! You think you know everything there is so know about me!"

"I know enough," Serena pushed herself onto her knees and looked up at Momiji. "I know that you don't want to fight us….I know that you care about us still….I know that you haven't forgotten us!"

Momiji glared down at her clenching her fists, "So what that makes it all okay! What are you going to do hug me and tell me 'It'll all be okay.' Are you going to remove the bounty on my head Serena? Are you going to stop the darkness from swallowing me? Are you going to silence…."

"Yes!" Serena stared up at her, she saw Momiji falter for a moment, "That's what friendship is….thats what family is unconditional love….."

"We're not friends anymore Serena….we haven't been for a long time."

"Besides I've got all the friends I need," Momiji said glaring back at Serena.

"Haunted by the souls of those you murdered….I don't really think you can consider them friends," Serena said.

Momiji punched Serena in the chest; Serena fell back to the ground and spit blood onto the sand her heart aching from the blow. "Shut your mouth!" She punched Serena again.

Serena struggled to breath, "And Kusanagi?"

Momiji stopped hitting her, her arm frozen mid aid. Serena saw Momiji's shoulders tense, "Kusanagi….Mamoru…." Momiji whispered his name. "I hate him more than anyone else!" She dropped Serena into the sand and turned away from her.

"Liar!" Serena stood, "He never stopped looking for you, after everything he kept looking for you, he loves you….and you love…."

Momiji spun around, Serena blinked and Momiji was in front of her holding her up by her shirt. "What does that matter! He lied, he killed his family, what would have stopped him from killing me! He's a monster…just like you now…..you think I don't see it….it's all over your body your changing into one of them slowly but surely. You're becoming one of those beasts too."

Momiji threw Serena down to the ground and turned her back to her again, the freezing wind whipped around them and Serena saw frost forming on the wet sand. "You and Hermione you've chosen your sides…..you made the decision to betray who we were….our ideals….our beliefs…you sold your souls…."

"No we just changed….we became something else…." Serena said.

"I changed into…."

"We've all changed Momiji…" Serena said. Momiji turned back towards her, "That's what life is…change…becoming something else….we all change."

"Yes….and you've changed into a monster…." Momiji narrowed her eyes at the gash on Serena's forehead.

Serena reached up and touched it, it wasn't bleeding anymore, her accelerated healing from her Vampire side was healing her body already. Serena blinked and Momiji was in front of her again, she reached out and grabbed Serena around the neck; her eyes were a bright blaring green and were full of hate. "I fucking hate you too." She punched Serena again then threw her onto the ground. "You know Serena you could have been a preacher, I remember when you used to preach at the girls we used to teach….that seems like such a long time ago…but I remember how you always told them to 'be the best', 'work hard', and 'trust your friends'. But you never said what to do when your friends betray you…." Serena turned around to face her.

She opened her mouth but before she could speak Momiji had plunged a large icicle through her chest. "You should have told them….that when a friend betrays you…you eliminate them," Momiji stood back and stared down at her with cold eyes, then she turned away and stared at the ocean.

Serena fell back onto the sand, she felt the cold of the icicle and the pain. She looked down her shirt was becoming red quickly; every breath was painful and she felt like she was drowning. She collapsed back onto the sand and stared up at the darkened sky.

She blinked, little snowflakes were falling around her, appearing out of the darkness like magic and surrounding her. _'Beware the snow, that's what you told me Herm…sorry I kinda forgot until now….'_ Serena looked up into the dark sky and saw tiny stars peeking from behind the dark clouds that Momiji had created.

_'When you go up there your sins are forgiven….you get to meet your family….' _She remembered Momiji's words from their childhood.

_'I hope that's true….I hope that I can see Mom again, and Dad, and teacher, and Rei, and everyone else….and even…Mo…miji….' _She thought as she watched the snow fall around her.

_'Darien….Hermione….I'm sorry I failed…..'_ She gasped once more and then felt her damaged heart slowing, she closed her eyes, the pain was gone and she wasn't cold anymore. She was warm from head to toe, warm and calm, and very sleepy. She opened her eyes once more and saw the dark swirling clouds above….she closed her eyes again and suddenly felt very light and very warm.

* * *

Darien sank to his knees his chest felt like it was going to burst, his soul felt like it was splitting into pieces. "Serena!" he yelled out. He could feel her slipping away, feel her dying! "Serena…damn it….no Serena!" He collapsed onto his hands, "Serena!" Tears rolled down his face….he suddenly felt completely and utterly empty nothing but pain resonated within him.

* * *

Blood it was in the wind, despite the chill and the ocean and the city, above everything else he could smell the blood. It wasn't _her_ blood, but it was familiar, like something from a far away dream. The spice was still running through him, he could feel every cell in his body reacting and screaming at him to stop running, to lay down and forget, to just watch as the world passed by, to lose himself to the madness of the dream. But the blood, the scent was so strong, he propelled himself faster towards it, the world blurring around him.

* * *

"Unit six to base….unit six to base…." the disembodied voice crackled over the radio receiver.

Ami turned from the patient she was attending, "Turn that up and answer them!" she yelled at a young female nurse.

The blonde girl started and then went to the radio, she turned up the volume. "Unit six to base….come in…."

The girl picked up the mic, "This is base….go ahead…"

"The patient has escaped…..inform Lady Ami that….the Prince has broken free and is loose," the voice was panicked.

"Was anyone injured?" asked Ami. The girl repeated her question.

"No we had….already sedated his hunger with blood transfusions… he didn't attack any of us…..he was ranting about some women ….said he needed to find her….." the signal began to crackle again. "… Prince…..is still…..with spice…dangerous…." the voice faded out and there was silence again.

Ami turned back around to focus on her patient, "My lady?"

"Get back to work," she said.

"But my lady should we tell…"

"Tell whom? Prince Endymion as well as Prince Daniel are tending to the matters here, the King and Queen are disposed and most of the High Command Generals including my husband and brother are busy ensuring the capture and containment of the infected Vampires still on the grounds. There is no one to tell….and even if there was there isn't anything to be done."

"Ma'am?"

"The Prince has caught the scent of his mate and it is to her that he is going," Ami said. She looked over her shoulder at the young girl, "Don't worry about the outside world right now, I need you to focus on saving the lives here."

* * *

"Rei….Rei…." Jadeite could feel her body temperature dropping, she wasn't bleeding as much anymore but he suspected that it was because most of the blood in her body was gone. Her entire face was white and her eyes were dulling.

"Jadeite…I'm sorry for…everything…."

"No don't…."

"No! I was selfish…..I never thought of you….when I…when I was addicted….I wasn't a good wife…."

Jadeite placed his finger against her lips to stop her from speaking, "Even with everything….all the bad and good…I wouldn't change any of it."

Rei smiled up at him weakly, "yeah….me either…." She closed her eyes and inhaled a shaky breath and then Jadeite felt her heart stop.

* * *

"I think she has internal bleeding," said Daniel as he picked up Alana's unconscious form. He turned around; Lita was standing in the large scorch mark that had been left behind by their spell. She was staring down at the blackened ground eyes full of pain and sadness.

"Lita!" Daniel yelled. Lita jumped and then looked up at him; Daniel glanced over at Jadeite, who was cradling Rei's body, "Help with that….and then…."

"Help with that! _That _happens to be your sister's body!" Lita yelled at him, angry tears fell from her face. "Your sister is dead and you feel nothing! I'd heard that the Ambrose family had cold hearts but this…."

"Shut your mouth," Daniel's grip on Alana tightened. "You don't know how I feel right now! Don't think you could ever understand my feelings, you may be a friend but you are not a part of my family you have no right to speak to me in such a way!" Daniel glared at her, "Now this is an order from your Prince, take care of the situation at hand, search for survivors, eliminate any remaining threats." He turned away from her, Lita hung her head in shame, "Then when the Sun rises….then mourn those lost."

Lita looked up and saw his back before he disappeared. She let the tears fall away, then wiped them from her face, she inhaled a deep breath and turned to fulfill her orders.

* * *

Serena could feel the sun on her skin, the light shone through her eyelids showing her only red. She inhaled the smell of summer: grass and flowers, fresh water, the warmth of the wind. Distantly she heard the rustle of the leaves in the trees, laughter, and birds flying overhead.

She opened her eyes, she was lying on her back in a field of tall grass. Sitting up she saw Abby's house in the distance unmarred and perfect in the bright sun, on the porch sat Blake, Sarah, Abby, Hermione, and Momiji. All were laughing and joking together with bright smiles on their faces. A warm breeze passed by her and the wind chimes attached to the porch resonated a gentle tune.

"This isn't heaven," said a voice from behind her. Serena turned around and saw her mother smiling at her, dressed in a blue summer dress her hair pulled back.

"Isn't it? I wouldn't mind it if it was," Serena said smiling at the group on the porch.

"No heaven is far different from this I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Haven't been there yet," Elena said her smiling never fading. "I've been waiting for you."

"Me…are we going together?"

Elena smiled at her, "Well that depends on you I suppose."

"What is this place?"

"This…." Elena looked towards the house. "This is a memory."

Serena looked back to the group and saw a younger version of herself run out of the house and jump onto Momiji's lap with a squeal of glee. The group roared with laughter as Momiji protested. "I don't remember this," Serena muttered.

"Memories are funny that way, they're not always reliable for facts, but for things like this…for remembering that it wasn't always bad, they do good things."

"Mom…am I dead?"

"Yes."

Serena closed her eyes, a tear slipped from her eye. "Well I guess…..that's that."

"No," Elena was next to her, "You haven't finished yet."

"But I'm dead," Serena said.

Elena turned to her with a smile, "Yes but when has that stopped anything especially in our world."

"I don't understand."

"No I don't think we ever understand everything," Elena said.

"Aren't you supposed to explain the meaning of life or something to me?"

"Is that what you want?"

Serena hesitated, "No….Abby used to say that the best part of the life we live was never knowing what comes next."

"Well it seems we agreed on something," Elena said.

"So is this all happening in my head?"

"Yes."

"Is it real?"

Elena smiled at her, "This is whatever you want it to be Serena, real, dream, anything….it will stay with you or fade….like a memory."

"You said it was up to me, if I went back or not….does that mean I can die?"

Elena reached out and touched Serena's face, "You can do whatever you want to do. But I think you already know what you want to do."

Serena turned and looked at the group again, "We used to be so happy."

"We still are," said a voice from behind them. Serena and Elena turned, Hermione stood before them dressed similarly, her dress was a light gold color. Hermione took Serena's hand, "We are happy. We have Daniel, Darien, we have our friends and our family."

"But…" Serena looked back at the family on the porch then back to Hermione.

Hermione glanced at the group behind Serena, for a moment her eyes were filled with sadness, then she smiled. "You told Momiji that we changed, you're right we did, and so did our family. But that doesn't diminish the relationship we had with them," Hermione nodded at the others. "It doesn't mean that we loved them any less or that despite their faults we didn't have any less of a relationship."

Serena tightened her grip on Hermione's hand, "Hermione…."

Hermione reached out and took Serena's face into her hands, "We're not done yet Serena, we have tons we still have to do together….and apart. This isn't the end, it's not our time."

"But I'm dead."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah about that….this is gonna hurt."

"What?"

Suddenly Serena felt a burst of pain from her chest. She gasped and fell to her knees; she inhaled a few breaths trying to process what had happened. Before she could get to her feet there was another pain, Serena gripped her chest and closed her eyes.

Thump….thump…thump…..

She could hear a faint beating sound, the sound matched on par with every piercing pain she felt in her chest. Her eyes widened realizing what it was, "My….my…."

"Your heart," said Elena with a smile, "you have the chance, now make the choice."

Serena felt tears running down her face, "Mom."

Elena smiled at her and knelt down, "Don't worry….just remember the lemons, and the good."

Serena blinked, the warm breeze circled around her brining the sound of laughter to her ears. She looked behind her at the group on the porch and smiled. She inhaled a breath right as the next beat pierced her chest.

* * *

Serena's eyes flipped open, she was staring up at the darkened clouds, the air around her was chilly, and the sound of waves crashed in her ears. Serena blinked again and then everything hit her at once. Her body was no longer in pain, she could hear the sounds of the city in the distance, the yells of Momiji from somewhere above her. She could smell the salt and pollution in the ocean air, and she could see further into the distance than normal.

A gentle hand covered her eyes and a raspy voice whispered into her ear. "Don't focus on it all, allow yourself to adjust your body will do it naturally. Don't fight it, embrace it."

"Kusanagi?"

"I'm sorry but there were few others options," he said.

Serena suddenly felt a tingling in her neck and a warmth in her throat, she tasted the strange coppery taste of his tainted blood. "Kusanagi…." Pain shot downwards form her neck and into the rest of her body, she screamed and tried to claw at the pain. Despite his condition he held Serena down and kept her from thrashing around and doing harm to herself. Finally the pain subsided and Serena stopped moving, she inhaled several deep breaths and blinked the tears from her eyes.

"You are now….a full Vampire," he whispered.

Serena inhaled a deep breath and tasted everything around her, his scent, the air, her own blood in the air, Momiji's blood, Hermione's as well. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, her entire body felt like it was on fire, she ran her tongue over her newly formed fangs, and clenched her hands feeling her now sharper fingernails.

Clearing her mind she remembered what Darien has taught her, she reached out to him, but the connection was different from before it was almost instant. As soon as she touched his mind she could feel everything he felt, see all he saw, and know everything he knew, no longer were there barriers keeping them apart. Now there was warmth that spread from her soul and heart and into her toes calming the fire. _'Darien….I see now….'_

She felt his surprise and sudden relief at her presence, _'Serena? Where….'_

_'Kusanagi….he turned me….he saved me….I was dying…'_

She felt his emotions change from frustration and anger into relief and gratitude. _'And now?'_

_'Vampires who have just changed, they're extremely strong, even stronger then aged Vampires temporarily, I can stop her now….I can save her,'_ she said.

_'Don't you think you'll be taking her on alone,'_ Hermione's voice echoed in her head. _'You're not the only one who's fixed.'_ Serena could feel her smile through their link.

_'Darien get here as soon as you can, Kusanagi's going to need you.'_

He reached out and kissed her telepathically, she felt the tingle of his presence on her own lips. She inhaled and allowed the connection to fade into the distance recesses of her mind, however even with her focus somewhere else she still knew exactly where Darien was and what he was thinking.

"Kusanagi….you can let me up now," she said. She felt his hesitation, "I'm fine now, don't worry."

He sighed once and then let her go, Serena sat up and looked at him. He turned away from her in shame. "This is no fault of your own," she touched his chin and turned him to look at her. His eyes were a glowing green, his skin too was glowing in the moonlight, he was bronze; but more than that he was thinner than she remembered, there were new scars on his body, his eyes were tired and pained.

"Kusanagi…."

He grabbed Serena's hand, "Save her Serena….I couldn't….but you two can….save her from herself…you can't understand what Sophia and Yoshiki did."

Serena smiled at him sadly, "I do understand now….I saw it…inside of her mind." Kusanagi stared up at her with clear sadness and regret. Serena stood up and looked down at him, "I'll save her."

Kusanagi nodded and sat back onto the sand, he lowered his head to his knees and Serena saw his shoulders shaking. More than any anger, or pain, or regrets she had, more than anything else she pitied this man who had been shown only the worst of the world. The man who was like a brother, who had had such potential and worth, she pitied him.

Serena turned and raced into the distance where she felt Hermione and Momiji. The world around her blurred, she was moving faster then she had ever gone before, and had she been given the time she would have relished in her new power. She rounded the bluff and saw them standing face to face. Momiji was bleeding from her forehead and the ocean next to her was frozen; Hermione looked completely healed, her skin was emitting a low gold glow. She stood in a large crater around her were long thin stalactites made of glass.

"Using her fire powers?" asked Serena coming up behind Hermione calmly.

"Yeah, which she conveniently copied from you," Hermione said.

Momiji glared at them, she recognized what Serena had changed into; she closed her eyes and made several hand signs. "How do you think we stop her?"

"Combine our powers," Hermione said.

"My possession?"

"Yes, hold if for as long as you can, I'll help with my own power…."

"It won't be for long," Serena said.

"We don't need a lot of time, we take her on together, wear her out and then finish it," Hermione said.

Serena nodded, she looked at Momiji whose eyes were flying back and forth between Serena and Hermione. "Hermione…I saw…."

"I know….inside her I did too…" Hermione clenched her fists. "But sometimes saving someone isn't always easy…"

"Could we..."

"No she's fallen to deep into the darkness…even if we could help her it the damage to her psyche is too great. Despite our desires sometimes we are powerless."

_'Don't make promises you can't keep….' _The younger Momiji's voice echoed in her head.

"Forgive little one, I thought I could save you," Serena whispered.

"You are saving her, your setting her free from the darkness," Hermione turned to her and smiled, "You're setting them all free."

Serena nodded and held her hands out, fire danced over her fingers. Hermione gathered her hands together in a ball, "Shakkaho." The both moved in a blur and were on either side of Momiji. Momiji ducked and swung around hitting Hermione in the stomach, Serena aimed a punch at the back of her head. Momiji blocked the attack and flipped out of the way brining a counter attack at Serena.

* * *

Darien kicked up sand when he stopped on the beach twenty minutes later. He glanced around at the first battle field, he clenched his hands when he saw the darkened sand with Serena's fresh blood soaked in.

"Darien," said a raspy voice. He looked up and saw his brother sitting on a pile of rocks, his shirt was torn and he could see him shaking. He took note of the physical state of Kusanagi and knew that the spice was still extremely prevalent inside of his blood stream.

Darien was about to speak when he felt several peoples presences behind him. He turned and saw his mother standing there, her hair messy and unkempt, blood staining her dress, and dirt smudged on her face. Zoicite stood with Daniel behind the Queen, and Jadeite behind them.

"Kusanagi!" Valencia yelled running to her son. She took him in her arms and cradled his head.

"Mother…."

_'Are you alright?' _Darien asked telepathically. Kusanagi caught his eye and nodded weakly, Darien knew what it meant, it meant that right now he wasn't but soon he would be.

"Were are Serena and Hermione?" asked Daniel.

"They're fighting Momiji, the other side of those rocks," Kusanagi muttered.

"You stayed here?"

Kusanagi looked up at Darien, "I couldn't watch her die."

Darien turned from him, despite Momiji's sins she was still the woman Kusanagi loved more than anything else in the world. Watching her die would kill him as much as watching Serena die almost killed Darien.

"How long have they been like that?"

"Since…."

Suddenly from the other side of the bluffs there was a giant explosion of light that shot into the sky, the ground around them shook. Following the pillar of light a giant tornado of fire circled high into the sky, and black lightning shot down from the sky. The ground shook even more knocking the group to their knees.

Darien stared at the fire, "Serena" he muttered. Another giant bolt of lightning shot down from the sky into the tornado; Darien tried to reach out to Serena telepathically but was assaulted with two minds, chaotic and melding, spinning, clashing, and embracing each other. He pulled away from them; finally the ground no longer shook, the fire disappeared, and the lightning stopped.

Daniel looked over at his brother, "Darien."

Without a word Darien took off towards the rocks, Daniel and Jadeite following him.


	51. The Purifying FlamesFarewell Momiji

Wow I can't believe that this is the end, well almost the end I've got the Epilogue to come soon, but for the major part of the story this is the end. I can't believe that it's been six years since I started this, it's seen me through a lot of good, bad, and in between times, and it's seen me through two countries. Anyways I would like to thank everyone for their support and for sticking with me through till the end, I hope all of you have enjoyed this as much as I have and I hope that for all of you it has been a great read and experience. I hope all of you will continue to keep watch on this series, yes if you haven't guessed it by now there will be a sequel, though I'm not sure when it will happen. However it will I want to write it as desperately as you want to read it. Anyways lots of love and thanks for your support and for sticking with me.

Love always

DMA

I do not own sailor moon its characters or blue seed or it's characters.

* * *

'The sounds around us make it hard to hear…but one voice is different from those other sounds…it can be heard over noises that bury everything else….even when it's not shouting… it's just a whisper….the lowest whisper can be heard…over the armies...when it's telling the truth.'

* * *

As soon as Darien was clear of the bluffs he was almost knocked backwards. Momiji and Hermione stood opposite of each other, the ground around them rippling with the force of their colliding powers. Darien tried to get closer but when he stepped near he was shocked and thrown backwards by a powerful barrier.

"Don't get involved," Hermione's voice was distorted and sounded like it was being echoed by another. She turned to look at him and the group that had arrived, Darien was able to see her fully. Hermione's face was covered in long blue designs running from the crescent mark on her forehead around the edges of her face, around her chest and down her arms. The marks were glowing a faint blue color, as were her eyes, her hair was glowing gold and flying wildly around her.

"I'm sorry," Hermione's voice changed, it sounded familiar but he didn't want to believe it. "Hermione put this barrier up to make sure we didn't harm anyone else…." Hermione smiled at him but he could feel Serena inside of Hermione's body. "Sorry but we don't have a lot of time."

She turned back around; Darien saw a figure lying on the ground about thirty feet away from Hermione. The blonde hair was tangled and matted down but he knew it was Serena, he could see her body breathing and from what he could see she wasn't hurt.

* * *

Momiji glared at Hermione, Serena had possessed her and now they had melded their powers. Despite being able to hold her eyes for and extended amount of time Momiji was feeling the strain, she had already used a most of her energy to heal several severe wounds that they had given her, she had copied five of their combination techniques, and she was trying to defend herself at the same time.

She could feel herself weakening, she closed her eyes and tried to focus her energy. Momiji took her defensive stance, her hands crackled with black lightning. She pulled back her hands and pushed them forward sending black lightning directly at Hermione's body. Hermione held out her hand, "Tozansho." A large pyramid shaped barrier surrounded Hermione and Serena's bodies shielding them from Momiji's attack the could see her through the walls of barrier. She did several hand signs to strengthen the attack and blasted it towards the barrier. When it didn't even affect the barrier Momiji began to attempt stronger attacks.

Hermione shut her eyes, _'Serena we haven't much time left.'_

_'I know…only another few minutes.'_

_'If we don't stop her now than she'll only continue to kill more people.'_

_'Despite this power I don't know if we can defeat her Hermione.'_

_'Could we imprison her?' _

Serena was silent, she thought for a moment and allowed her idea's to run into Hermione. 'Hermione there is one spell, and at this level of power we'd be able to do it, and her weakened state it may be the only thing that we can do.'

_'The risks with that Serena….'_

_'We have little choice….and we are running out of time in order to finish and ensure that Momiji can't get back up we have to use everything we have, even the most powerful and most dangerous spells.'_

Hermione hesitated and then nodded, _'Tell Darien and the others to leave the area, I don't know how powerful this is going to be.'_

The pyramid around them shattered into pieces and disappeared into the atmosphere.

"Have you prepared yourself for your death," asked Momiji, both of her hands held large black balls of electricity.

Hermione/Serna didn't blink they stared at Momiji with blank eyes.

* * *

"Darien what are they doing?" Kusanagi stood behind him watching. Darien had not spoken for several long seconds; finally he turned and told the entire group to remove themselves.

"Zoicite, Jadeite help Kusanagi get away from here," he said.

"What are they going to do?" asked Valencia, Darien wouldn't meet his mother's eye.

"A forbidden technique…." whispered Daniel. "They plan to use their combined powers to finish it."

"Yes…." Darien looked from his brother to the rest of the group, "up until now they had just been defending against Momiji hoping to wear her down, but they've both realized that unless they finish it completely they won't be able to stop her."

"Darien what technique are they going to use!" Kusanagi looked past them at Momiji. "Darien!"

"We need to leave or we'll all be caught in the crossfire," Darien said. He grabbed his brother's shoulders, "Don't watch this Mamoru."

"Darien….she's the…."

"I know that's why you shouldn't watch this," Darien whispered.

Kusanagi searched his brother's eyes and finally understood, he gripped Darien's forearms. "Darien…."

"Let's move," Valencia said, she was staring into the sky. Snow had begun to fall again and the clouds were circling like a hurricane. "We shouldn't be here when it happens," she said. Zoicite and Jadeite put one of Kusanagi's arms over either of their shoulders and disappeared in a blur.

"Darien will Serena and Hermione survive?" asked Daniel.

Darien silently stared down at the ground, "Survival at this point isn't the only part of what they are trying to do," said Valencia.

"Mother?"

"They are trying to save someone who is precious to them, save her by ending her suffering. You can hear it can't you the voices inside of her any telepath within a ten miles radius is probably able to hear those voices. I understand now why that girl is so destructive…" Valencia said. "Come we need to leave." Valencia disappeared in a blur, Daniel hesitated momentarily and then he too followed.

Darien looked back to where Serena and Hermione and Momiji stood. He stood there for a moment and waited and then he too disappeared.

* * *

Momiji didn't fail to notice the absence of the others; she saw them leave and felt the distance between her and Kusanagi grow. She glared at Hermione/Serena, "What are you doing?"

Hermione lifted her hand, "Kin…" two small black holes appeared on Hermione's palms, Black fabric shot from her hands and flew towards Momiji, it encircled her arms and torso. The Fabric pulled her to the ground, pulled her hands out in different directions, then pinned them to the ground.

"What the hell….what is this!" Momiji yelled at them.

Hermione/ Serena had no emotion on their face they closed their hands and the holes disappeared, "Post quinque pondere ferri." Five pillars materialized from the rocks and sand around them, they hovered over Momiji and then slammed down into her. She screamed out in pain, two had pinned her to the ground at her arms, on in the abdomen, the other two at her knees.

Black electricity shot from Momiji, it split and flew out in different directions, striking Hermione/Serena. Momiji attempted to burn the fabric around her hands and set herself free however it didn't work.

"You can't burn it," Serena's voice came from Hermione's lips. "That fabric is from the Legend that Abby used to tell us."

Momiji smiled, blood oozed down the side of her mouth, "The legend…..about the witch that was captured and mummified alive."

"Yes, it wasn't a legend it was based on truth….there once a witch so powerful that the other members of her coven used all their powers to capture her and imprison her alive within this cloth. There she laid for a thousand days until finally she died and they unwrapped her burning her remains and banishing the fabric into the shadow realm."

"Well well…able to access the shadow realm within the heat of battle…even I have to say I'm impressed…but then you are kind of cheating," Momiji said. "So is that it? Going to bury and imprison me in the shadow realm until I die?"

Hermione's voice was louder than Serena's now, "No despite what you think our goal isn't to make you suffer. But to defeat you….and to save you."

"You can't save me….no one can…." Momiji bowed her head.

"No you're wrong…he could have….if you had let him."

Momiji's head snapped up, "You know nothing."

Serena/Hermione smiled, "We know that one day you'll forgive us…..Kurohitsugi….."

Momiji's eyes widened in fear, realizing for the first time what they were attempting. "Serena…Hermione….wai…." her voice was muffled by four black walls rising from the sand and encircling her like a coffin. The top was covered but from inside they could hear Momiji screaming in pain.

Serena began to mutter spells gathering her power to give to Hermione; Hermione was drawing power from the elements and magic around them. Serena felt it growing like a warmth in her stomach. Her concentration was broken again when she heard another scream from within the coffin. _'Momiji doesn't like small spaces,'_ Serena remembered that as a child Momiji hadn't liked being locked in anywhere small, even for training. She heard Momiji scream again.

Serena mentally closed her eyes and tried to block out the sounds. She focused instead of their memories. The three of them meeting, their fist impressions of each other, Momiji sticking her tongue out at Serena. Serena and Hermione making Momiji breakfast and burning the pancakes the first morning together. The day they began their training, how Momiji had taught them how to do a back flip. Entering High school together and hating the silly girls who didn't know anything about the real world, skipping classes to go to the beach. Teaching Hermione how to swim, watching Momiji surf, learning how to parasail together. Their first mission together, the first time they almost all died together, lessons with Abby. Being pushed to their limits together and then encouraging each other to go further. Their smiles, their laughs, their happiness, their love, all of it Serena focused on it as she listened to Hermione utter the last incantations, the one that would seal Momiji's fate and perhaps their own.

Serena felt Hermione's spirit take her hand, "its okay….all of it will be okay."

Serena gripped Hermione's hand, "Searing lamina cremationem."

The ground around them began to shake violently, a red ring of fire appeared around the three of them. Hermione gripped Serena's hand and yelled "Danku!" A blast of fire shot upwards splitting the ground and swirling into the sky burning everything around it. There was a great hiss from the ocean as the water boiled and evaporated into the air, the trees around the area were turned to ash, and the sand turned to glass then melted again into black scorched earth.

* * *

Across the city Lita felt the release of a great power, it heated her soul from the inside and hurt her heart. She turned and looked out of the window in the distance she saw a bright pillar of fire in the sky.

"Hermione….."

* * *

Fei pulled the car over to the side of the road, "Rin what the hell!"

Rin kicked open the door and got out of the car, she stared off into the distance at the giant pillar. "Can't you feel is Fei, that power…..it's….."

Fei stepped out of the car, "Course I can, everyone will be able to feel that release, a forbidden technique like that with that much power. Hell Saya will probably feel it across the ocean."

"It's a like a ripple through the magical world right now, a blazing ripple of heat," Rin said.

"We need to get out of here Rin," he said turning back to the car.

"Do you think they did it….do you think they killed Momiji?"

Fei sighed, "Maybe…we'll know soon enough."

* * *

Yoshiki stood amongst the cherry blossom trees; it wasn't their time to bloom but using the last of his strength he made them bloom early. "Sophia….do you feel it even where you are? That power….that was what it took to finish our child…" he tightened his grip on her cold body. He touched his forehead to her own, "A part of me is proud….such strength…such a strong spirit….she inherited it from you…."

Yoshiki collapsed onto the ground, he leaned against the trunk of the tree he and Sophia had planted when they were married. The wind picked up and blew the petals of the trees around them pink decorated the back yard and landed on the roof of their abandoned house.

"Sophia….it wasn't all bad…this house….there were good times here…" he whispered. His grip loosened and his head fell backwards, Sophia's head falling onto his shoulder. He inhaled a breath, "Saya….Momiji….farewell."

* * *

Darien watched from a far as the explosion of fire shot into the sky, even from a distance he could feel the rise in temperature and the shaking of the ground. He could taste salt and burnt earth in the air.

"Darien….." whispered Daniel.

"That….that wasn't….how could….they…." stuttered Valencia, who had dropped to her knees.

"What did you expect from them mother, a fireworks display?" said Kusanagi from behind the group, he wasn't looking directly at the explosion but he could feel the heat and see it from the corner of his eye. "Momiji…." he whispered closing his eyes.

There was a bright flash of white light that blinded them all momentarily, then the sky went dark again. The silence around them was deafening, the entire city behind them had silenced and gone dark, even the wind seemed to have stopped. They could all taste it on the air: fire, destruction, and death.

"And so the world returns to ash," said Zoicite.

"Not yet, they might still be alive," said Daniel.

"You saw that display clear as the rest of us, the chances of them…."

"I don't care, every step of our relationship Hermione has beaten the chances, the very chance that we would fall in love with each other….I won't give up until I bury her body." Daniel turned and disappeared in a blur.

Zoicite moved to stop him, "Prince…."

"No let him go," said Darien, "He's right I can't feel Serena but that doesn't mean anything." Darien turned to Kusanagi, "Do you want…"

"Take me to her," he said.

* * *

Serena once again felt warm, warm and calm like she had before. She opened her eyes expecting to see the field again, but this time she was somewhere else. Everything around her was dark, like when she had been in Momiji's mind. She tensed ready for the voices again.

"There's no need to be frightened." Serena turned and gasped Abby stood before her young and healthy again, her brown hair blowing gently in the warm wind.

"Tea….teacher?" Serena said then she smiled and let out a small laugh. "I must really be dead again, I guess even being a Vampire didn't save me."

Abby frowned at her, "No Serena you are far from dead…and I….I am dying…."

"You're at the Ambrose mansion," said Hermione, she appeared behind Abby.

"Yes…injured and dying," Abby looked down at her hands and smiled, "This is the last of my strength…I saved it so I could say goodbye to you all when the time came. I kept a part of myself locked away so that I would be able to do this."

There was silence between the three of them until Serena spoke, "You lied to us."

Abby looked up, "Yes…yes I lied about many things…and for that I am sorry, at the time I thought I was doing what was right…I thought that destroying everyone who had harmed me….I thought it would make it all better. By the time I realized that it didn't matter it was too late."

"You and Momiji, you had the same problem," said Serena.

"No Momiji was vulnerable because of me, and that was why Sophia was able to do what she did. She crept into the darkness of her heart and fed that." Abby sighed and looked away from her, "But then Sophia's madness is also my fault. I selfishly desired you girls, the power I saw in you, the power I was told you would possess, I wanted to harness it and use it for my own reasons. I hurt many people in my quest for revenge."

Serena and Hermione exchanged glances, they knew that their teacher had been the cause of much pain, but they also knew that Abby herself had been the victim of great pain as well.

"It's alright…." said Hermione "we don't hold any grudges against you."

Abby looked up at her, tears in her eyes. Serena spoke, "You suffered on your own to. You lost precious people because of someone else's actions. That seems to be the price when you love people, there's always pain."

"It's a never ending circle of injustice girls one day someone will take something precious from you," Abby said with a sad smile. "And one day you'll want revenge too."

"No," said Hermione. "I won't want revenge and hate only breed more hatred. I'll be angry for a while, I'll curse the world, but in the end I know I can deal. The world gave me precious time with wonderful people and even if that is taken from me someday I'll cherish those memories."

Serena smiled at Hermione, "I agree. Instead of hate Momiji I want to remember who she was, who we were together." Serena looked around, "Teacher where is Momiji?"

Abby looked down and then upwards, Serena and Hermione looked up and saw a clear sky full of sparkling stars above them. "Momiji has gone ahead of us," said Abby.

Serena closed her eyes against the tears that were forming, "Well….finally now she'll be at peace."

"Yes….she won't suffer anymore," said Hermione. "Is this real teacher or is it a dream?"

Serena smiled, Hermione echoed her own words; before Abby could speak Serena did. "It's whatever we want it to be. It'll stay with us or it'll fade," she smiled at Abby and Hermione.

Abby gave her a large smile, "I am so proud of you girls, of everything you've done. Always remember that." She embraced them both, "I am sorry for all that I've done….but a part of me isn't….because if I hadn't made the decisions that I had I never would have been given you girls, you or Momiji."

She let them go but didn't release their hands, "I'm going now girls."

"Are we going too?" asked Hermione.

Serena nudged her, "Hey weren't you the one who told me we still have a ton to do yet."

"Well that was before we used a forbidden technique and scorched the earth with our combined power," Hermione said.

"Yeah…well that doesn't change anything in my eyes…" Serena said.

"You girls have a long long life ahead of you," Abby said with slight sadness in her eyes.

"Teacher?"

"The world will not be kind to you for long girls," Abby said. "There is always another obstacle in before you."

"Teacher what do you know?" said Hermione.

"There is still darkness in the world," Abby said, "Darkness much worse than this. Never abandon each other, never forget….." Abby began to fade before them. There was a gust of wind around them and small glowing lights surrounded them. "Never give up….I love you girls…all of you…"

The lights around them began to brighten until finally they had to shield their eyes.

* * *

"Serena," gentle arms cradled her against a strong chest. Her leg hurt and felt like it was burned and her body ached but for the most part she didn't feel any bad pain. "Serena…"

"Darien…." Her eyes fluttered open and met a deep blue. "I'm alive."

"Yes you are…." He said with a gentle smile. He pulled her against him, "This is the second time in one night I've almost lost you."

"Comes with the territory, you know saving the family, and the magical world," she said.

He pulled back from her and kissed her forehead, "Serena…."

She placed her fingers to her lips and silenced him. "I know already," she tapped her head. "I understand it all now." He hugged her to him once more; over his shoulder she saw Hermione doing the same with Daniel. They locked eyes and a smile of relief passed between them.

Finally Serena pulled away from Darien and with some help stood. She surveyed the ground around them, it was entirely black and scorched, the trees were gone, and the water line had receded almost 50 feet away from them leaving small piles of ash that Serena assumed were sea creatures who had been the victims of their spell.

Hermione kneeled down and touched the ground, "We hurt the earth badly."

"Your connection with the Earth is a lot stronger than my own, but if there's one thing that I know it's that everything heals with time," Serena said.

The group heard a loud thud from a few feet away from them. They looked up, "Well not everything heals," Serena said.

Kusanagi had taken down on of the walls of the burned coffin, he reached inside and pulled out Momiji's limp body.

"She's not burned," said Jadeite.

"The spell wasn't designed to burn her body," said Hermione. "It was made to burn her soul, and all those souls that were residing within her."

"So what happened to her?" asked Jadeite, "Where did her soul go?'

"That's the mystery….there's no way to actually destroy a soul…but the theory behind that spell is that it burns away the sins of the unclean spirit and allows the soul to enter paradise," said Valencia.

Serena looked at the ragged Queen, she bowed her head in respect. Valencia blinked and then turned to face her and Hermione directly, "You two have….you have done a great service to our coven….and to our family…." She glanced at Kusanagi who was unraveling the fabric from around Momiji's body. She bowed to both women, "I cannot express my gratitude by…." Serena broke free of Darien and strode past the Queen, she touched her shoulder gently.

"You just did," Serena said as she moved past her towards Kusanagi. Hermione bowed her head to the Queen and followed Serena limping as she went.

The both stood behind Kusanagi, who held Momiji's freed body, the wounds on her body were no longer bleeding, her eyes were closed, and her face was serene. "She looks like she's asleep," Kusanagi whispered.

"Naw Momiji always drooled when she slept," Serena said with a smile.

Kusanagi let out a small laugh, he brushed the hair away from Momiji's face. "I can't hear them anymore…those voices…..they're not inside of her now…."

"They're all free," Hermione said, "All of those trapped souls."

"What will you do now?" asked Serena.

"The sun will be up soon," he said looking towards the Eastern horizon, Kusanagi stood holding Momiji in his arms bridal like. Her head resting on his shoulder.

"You should go back to the mansion and get treated Mamoru, you're still weak," Hermione said.

"I'm strong enough to carry her," he said.

"What will you do with her?" Daniel asked walking up next to Hermione.

"I want to bury her somewhere where no one will bother her grave," he said. He rested his head against hers, "I'll take her somewhere…"

"I know where…." said Serena. Hermione looked at her, Serena smiled "We can bury her in the same place we'll burry all of it."

* * *

Louis walked into the large circular room where Hermione had experienced her awakening. Lenobia stood in the center staring down at the design on the ground. He looked over into the corner and saw a young dark haired girl playing with a bear in the corner.

"It's done sister, the witch is dead," Louis said.

Lenobia turned around and smiled at her brother, "You bring happy new with such a solemn look on your face dearest brother."

"It brings me no joy to tell you this news," he said.

Lenobia walked over to her brother and touched his face, "You're still angry that Alana was injured in battle. How is she?"

"In a coma for now, healing and alive, but Momiji did significant damage to her brain."

"I am sorry my dearest, I tried to keep her here, but Van….he often asserts his own will and challenges my logic. Oh how I miss the days when he would swallow my speeches about balance and destiny. It's going to become more and more difficult with him constantly interfering."

"My grandson is not to be harmed Lenobia, it was part of your vow," he said pulling away from her and standing near one of the tall columns in the room. "Where is van?"

Lenobia scowled, "Left to help the Ambrose's."

Louis turned back around to face her, "I still don't understand any of this Lenobia. For years you have orchestrated this and yet now when you are so close you take a step backwards."

"Oh my dear brother it's all part of my plan," Lenobia said with a bright smile. She turned in a circle, "all of this everything down to the last detail was shown to me, and my part was shown to me as well. I did what I was supposed to do for now, I sent the old king to the village where Abby's mother lived, I sparked the rift between Sophia and her family, I killed Yoshiki's mother, I brought him and Abby together, I told Kiyaka of her lovers new family, I introduced Kusanagi to spice, I ordered Leah to kill Nephrite, I planted the idea of a virus into Sophia's newly tainted mind, I showed Hermione the way to Delphi, I trained Christopher and fostered his greed and hate, I gave Abby the power to kill the Hunters Association, I plucked Fei's eye from his body, I sent Sam away then brought him into the hands of Sophia, and I gave Elena her vampiric cure. I have plucked every string of every instrument in this tragic symphony." She danced around in a circle again and again, laughing as she did her eyes clouded over white.

"Yes I understand all that my dear sister, what I don't understand is why. You said before it was because that was what fate wanted, but I can see no reason for this other than chaos," he said.

Lenobia stopped and turned to her brother, "Louis when they turned you into a vampire was it your choice?"

"You know I wanted this life, I wanted to be with my first wife," he said.

"Yes a noble reason, love…but it was also love that turned me into this," she gestured towards herself. "It was love of power," she said. "I never wanted to be a servant of Delphi, I never wanted this life. I only wanted to be with my husband and children, to live, grow old, and then die and leave this tragic world behind."

"But the rite…"

"Was not my choice, you know what the Vampires and the Witches wanted, they wanted a Seer, a Seer powerful enough to see everything. They knew of my power of the blood that ran through our veins, we the descendants of Morgana and Merlin. They knew of my unrefined sight, and because of that they used me, like they use everyone."

Lenobia spun around once more and then sat on the floor, her long dress pooling around her. "Against my will I became their Seer, their vision giver, and because I could do nothing against them I remained their servant for centuries. But I never forgot, I never let the memories of what they did fade from me."

"So because of this you wish to eliminate them," he said.

"Oh yes, the Rodericks, the Ambrose's, the Winthrop's, the Takada's, all of them will pay for the blood that spilled and the souls that they cursed for you see brother, I had watched all of their sins, all their wrongs, all of it….they all deserve what's coming to them."

Louis stared at his sister, her laugh echoed around the entire room. "And here all this time they called Sophia insane," said a voice from the shadows. Both siblings looked into the dark and saw Saya appear from the darkness. "You Lenobia, you make Lady Sophia look innocent and childish. You've born a grudge all these centuries….against people who are dead…."

"Not all of them are dead!" Lenobia screamed. "Some of them still live, they sleep beneath the earth and sea and skies, and because they never trusted the power of a Seer they used the most powerful magic to protect themselves. I will find them, I will find all of them, and I will eliminate them."

"Why are you here Saya?" asked Louis.

"My father always told me that you were a powerful ally, and a traitor to the Ambrose family. I used a transportation spell to get here after I had healed myself, I thought if anyone would help me it would be you, but now I see….I see you for what you really are." Saya stared at her, "We trusted you, my father trusted you, our family trusted you."

"What did I tell you when you were a child, always be ten steps ahead of those trying to out maneuver you," Lenobia smiled and stood.

Saya shook her head, then looked to Louis "Have you supported her all this time?"

Louis looked down in shame, "He has, but it's not of his own free will" Lenobia looked at her brother. "A vow sworn in blood, for him it is unbreakable. He serves his younger sister with a cold disposition and an apathetic heart."

"Lenobia isn't you who always said grudges will consume you, that hate is never the path for peace."

"And it is true, this grudge has consumed me, and my hate will never lead to peace, I never wanted peace," she said. "I have always been ten steps ahead of you."

"Apparently not or you would have known that I was coming," Saya said.

"I never said _I_ didn't know," Lenobia smiled.

Saya's eyes widened as she recognized the danger but it was too late, for right as she realized it a long silver blade was shoved into her back piercing her heart. Saya choked on her own blood, she slowly she turned around to stare at the young girl behind her. The child smiled charmingly at her then stepped back and cuddled her bear. Saya fell to the ground dead, blood seeping onto the oozing onto the cold stone floor.

Lenobia smiled at the girl, "Thank you Hotaru," she looked down at the blood spilling over the floor, "Damn now I'm going to have to get someone to clean this all up." Lenobia turned around and walked back to the center of the room.

"It's over for now I suppose," Louis said.

Lenobia looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes clouded white again. "Oh no my brother it's far from over."

* * *

One Month Later

Serena watched as a raindrop rolled down the window and onto the car, she blinked and then looked past the droplets of water. In the twilight she could make out Kusanagi's form; the thick cloud coverage was helping to block most of the evening light but Serena's eyes were still sensitive to the sun.

"I think we can join him now," Hermione said from the backseat. Serena nodded and opened the car door, she opened the umbrella and stepped out. Darien opened the driver's side door and stepped out as well. He joined her on the other side with his own umbrella, Hermione and Daniel did likewise their own respective umbrellas.

Hermione and Serena were dressed in black, the official funeral had been a few weeks ago, but they both felt that they would always need to wear black when visiting. The four of them walked towards Kusanagi passing numerous graves as they went. Darien and Daniel stopped and stood at the foot of Rei's grave while Serena and Hermione had continued on.

The graveyard was on the land that had been left behind by Abby's estate. Serena and Hermione had offered it up as a memorial site for those who had lost their lives in the battle. Their one stipulation had been that everyone be buried there, Vampire, Human, Infected, all those who had lost their lives despite race or loyalty. The King and Queen had been hesitant at first but after the new treaty had been signed with the survivors of the Hunters Syndicate they had thought it fitting. Hunters were buried next to Vampires and mortals; Hermione had said it was a step in the right direction, treating everyone as an equal.

Serena saw the meaning behind it and was glad that many had not objected, however there had been one stipulation made by every group involved, Momiji Takada was to be buried separately from the rest of the group. Serena and Hermione had not argued, they had picked out a small private plot for her away from the mass group, in the summer time it would be shaded by trees.

Serena glanced down at Blake and Sarah's graves as they passed by, they had buried their friend under the name they had known her by. But underneath her name in smaller letters was written, 'Nia Roderick'. Serena saw flowers on Alana's grave; Louis had been there. They passed Abby's grave and finally neared Kusanagi.

He stood his back to them, hands in his pockets allowing the rain to fall down upon him. "I think she would have liked to have been buried here," he said to them. "This place it was a big part of her."

"Yeah, and the old Momiji, she would have liked being here with everyone else," Serena said.

Kusanagi nodded, "When are you leaving Hermione?"

"Daniel and I are heading to New York tomorrow, we're going to take over affairs there until you're ready to come back," she said.

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready to…."

"You will, once you learn to live with the pain and begin to live again," Hermione said.

"Living….a funny word…how am I supposed to live without a piece of my soul?"

"We do," Hermione said, "The three of us, we too had a bond, when she died that bond broke and there's a jagged piece there now. But it doesn't stop us from living."

Kusanagi kneeled down, "I wanted to give you the world. Looks like I'll have to wait a while till we meet again."

Hermione and Serena glanced at each other and then back at Kusanagi. He stood and whispered something, despite her Vampiric hearing Serena couldn't hear his words over the wind and then rain. Kusanagi turned and walked to Rei's grave with Darien and Daniel.

Serena and Hermione took each other's hand and stared down at the flat headstone.

_Momiji Takada _

_"There's a legend that when you die _

_you go up there and join your ancestors ,_

_all sins are forgiven, all wrongs forgotten."_

"Momiji, it's different, before we knew you were in the world, we knew you were alive somewhere and always had this hope that you'd come back to us, now…..it's not possible," Hermione said. "It's like a piece is missing, like a part of the world is a little darker….I hope that the theory about that spell was true, I hope it burned away all the darkness and gave you peace."

Serena tightened her grip on Hermione's hand, Hermione tightened her hold too. "I'm leaving soon, so it'll be a while till I can come back here, but Serena will keep watch till I'm gone. She'll make sure no weeds grow…I love you Momiji….see you later." Hermione let go of Serena's hand and joined Daniel and the other two.

Serena was silent for several minutes, "You know you were always difficult despite everything, you always ran around to your own music. You filled us with it, all of us, Blake, Me, Hermione, Sarah, Abby…you seeped into our hearts and played your song…and now there's a piece of the world that's silent, which sucks because good music, really good music is hard to find."

Serena knelt down in the wet grass, "I know that you never wanted this, never really deep down you never wanted it, in there under all that darkness that had taken you you were still you….and you were a good person…you were a great person….and you were a good friend…and you would have been a great wife, and mother, and teacher…and I wish that you had been given all of that…because you're going to miss some awesome things. But time and life, isn't always fair, we never know how things are going to turn, but like Abby used to say 'Half the fun is not knowing what's going to happen'."

Serena wiped the tears from her eyes, "But you know this….this isn't fun at all…." Serena let her tears fall. "I miss you Momiji….I know this life….this Vampiric life is different and longer than most….and I'm changing…but when I see you again…when I see you again I don't think it'll matter….I don't think any of it will matter….I love you Momiji….and I'll see you again."

Serena stood and nodded once at Momiji's grave then turned to join the others. Kusanagi embraced her, then Hermione, then Daniel, he shook Darien's hand, turned to look his lovers grave once more then went to his car and let.

"Will he be alright?" Serena asked as Darien put and arm around her.

Darien nodded, "Kusanagi's strong, he's lost people before…."

"But not like this Darien, even when his wife and children….died….he wasn't like this," Daniel said. He watched Kusanagi's car in the distance, "Make sure you watch over him."

"Don't worry mother and father are concerned as well," Darien said as they arrived at the car. Serena and Hermione got into the back seat together, Darien started the car, and Daniel turned on the radio. Hermione stared out of her window, never letting go of Serena's hand. Serena watched as they turned onto the road, she watched from her window as the graveyard grew smaller and smaller in the distance. They passed where Abby's house had stood, the tree that had stood in the front yard was still there; '_We used to be so happy,' _Serena thought as they passed.

Hermione squeezed her hand, _'We still are.' _

Serena smiled and squeezed back, her mother's words running through her mind, _'Just remember the lemons….and the good.'_


End file.
